Scratching the Box
by TheMaxx
Summary: Being able to think, but not being able to feel is a madding feeling. After temporarily switching bodies with Sally, Nicole cannot not stop thinking of the experience. Even years after that fateful day, she can not forget, she thinks but she cannot feel. Unable to control herself or her thoughts anymore she forsakes all to get what she wants.
1. To Fathom

_**Disclaimer - **_I do not own sonic or any other characters. They are property of SEGA and anything sonic the hedgehog affiliated with it.

* * *

Could a computer be designed in such a way go beyond its programming to gain awareness? Aware of emotions and other abilities only organic begins could experience? Was it possible under extreme and unreal circumstances? What type of action was there for someone or something, itching, writhing, to feel the electric touch of life? Nicole, once compact, now had her own free movement within the city of New Mobotroplis; she was, in fact, that AI.

She gave the impression she had a personality because her excellent programming; or so she told them. They did not know as much as they thought they knew about her. However, her friends considered her to have her own persona. Nicole was everywhere inside New Mobotropolis; always. She even created a holographic image of herself in recent times. With the power of New Mobotropolis she now could preserve her form, for as long as she wanted. Though, today she remained mostly formless, not needing to show herself; watching the lives of people through the many cameras of the city. She was looking through a particular security camera in the break room right now; knowing one of her friends was about to enter.

Nicole was...trying to identify a conundrum...that had happened in her past. Right as Sally entered the room and grabbed a cup of water and began drinking from it. Sally spoke aloud to Nicole knowing she would hear her; that after walking in the sun all day she felt like her body was on fire. Nicole watched the slight contractions her body made as she drank the liquid.

With a large "Ahhhh" her body would loosen and Nicole stared at her wondering if she could ever experience it again.

Nicole materialized on the other side of the room. Sally glanced over at Nicole without saying a word and getting more water to drink and taking a seat at a table to drink this time. Nicole remained quiet while Sally was drinking her water, knowing she would speak when she finished. Nicole looked at a counter she stood next to. She put her hand to it and squeezed it; hard. She registered it and the software that concentrated the energy around her hologram, so she could touch physical objects told her she connected with the object; nevertheless, she felt nothing. Nicole thought she felt...it...then it faded again. Before she could begin describing it, she lifted her hand from the counter staring blankly at her hand.

She thought she felt that experience again…

She hadn't been able to classify it since it happened…it was like an illusion. Nicole ran a search on the Internet as Sally lounged in this break room sipping her drink. She looked for emotions, after few seconds the search she found that she would be feeling the emotion Frustration.

Definition three and four fit what she thought she was feeling. (that frustrates, an unresolved problem. Dissatisfaction.)

Nicole thought that was exactly what she was experiencing, but since she couldn't feel it...it was like a like a magic trick; it was mind-boggling. Nicole knew the explanation, was experiencing it, but couldn't feel it. The past few months of her work would classify itself under the frustration definition. When Sonic was in her presence after her body switch with Sally, she could not focus on her task. What shocked her most was that she did not mind. In all the years of her existence, she had never put any priority above her main task and as time went on it became worse. It'd gone on for some time now, and her unsettled thoughts had led her to this point where she had been making plans. Following that day in the Knothole...

Despite this, he affected her so much that when he came around she allowed lenience on her endless task of running the city. When he left she made up for lost work with some overclocking. She wanted a body was all that ran through her cpu every day for the last few years. She stopped processing as Sonic walked into the room. He walked past Sally exchanging a brief greeting with her and walked over to the pop machine. Deposited money into the machine and looked at Nicole staring at him.

"Hey Nicole." He said guzzling his drink.

Nicole spoke in the tone she always spoke, a neutral tone "Hello Sonic, how are you?"

Ever since the body switch with Sally she wanted to recall the things she felt but as hard as she tired she could not.

"I'm cool, I..." Sonic glanced at the clock on the wall "I'm late!" he yelled.

His quickly drank his pop and dashed off taking a glance at Sally as he left the room. His facial muscles formed a frown as he looked at Sally. They had just recently broken up. Nicole thought of Sonic daily. She was starting to think she might have created a small swirl of her own emotions while she was in Sally's body.

Sally finally spoke rambling about Sonic. Nicole walked over and took a seat with her at the table. Sally knew Nicole couldn't understand what she was feeling, but she didn't care, and it was true. Nicole did not understand anything Sally said when she talked about 'How she felt'. She talked about Sonic for a while and dismissed herself; she was late now. After she left Nicole looked at the glass Sally had drunk out of. She picked up the cup and squeezed it. The glass broke, but she felt nothing; the curious look on her face did not fade though.

A blank look at her unscathed hand, she moved each finger and the hologram emulation software that projected her told her that region sixty six of her hologram was moving. Nicole was thinking she felt the frustration emotion again, as she thought she felt whenever she thought of Sonic. Or when Sonic watched Sally quietly, or when she wanted to feel emotions like organic's again. Just once more…

Hoping she could make it permanent these last few years; her thoughts were getting the better of her recently.

Every passing day Nicole became more preoccupied with wanting a body. So much until she started to think of ways to make a body. Create a living body. You needed to be a genius or have endless knowledge, which luckily, Nicole was. There still was confusion one subject. An organic's soul. Sally and she had already discussed the subject so many times before she did not want to bother her with it anymore. Rotor was the best bet; he remained mostly unbiased to most people. Nicole uninterested in the broken glass anymore dematerialized out of the room and went back to her work.

* * *

The next day Nicole decided she would talk to Rotor after she finished checking the daily diagnostics on New Mobotropolis. Since she had no need to sleep her day began when the residents of the castle awoke. She looked through cameras in the castle watching them awake in the early hours, when they were up and about. Nicole appeared into the main control room. Two hours later after the city's the daily diagnostics she contacted Rotor and agreed to meet him at his house.

Rotor lounged around his house for a while cooking lunch and reading the paper then his phone rang; Rotor walked over to it and answered it "Hello?"

"It's Nicole. Is the time feasible for my presence in your house?" asked Nicole.

"Yea, come on over." said Rotor.

In a second she materialized is his house and immediately asked her questions "Rotor, when a person's body forms does the soul enter while begin created?" asked Nicole.

A strange question, but Nicole must've had a logical reason for wanting to know "Well, it has been proven a soul enters a baby's body when the body is complete. But you can't tell when its complete. That's impossible." said Rotor.

"Do the principles remain when applied with clones?" asked Nicole calm as ever.

Indeed strange, ignoring the subtext he trusted her "I think its the same idea as it is for a baby." Rotor rubbed one of his tusks.

"Your input is appreciated Rotor, now if you'll excuse me I must attend to my work." Nicole said looking satisfied; leaving a puzzled Rotor.

Rotor thought he should report Nicole's strange behavior to Sally. But since today was his off day he did not follow it. Instead he sat down on his cough and picked up his laptop and enjoyed the rest of his day.

* * *

A few hours later Nicole rematerialized in a secret dungeon in Castle Acorn. A room filled with computers, beakers, and a large tank of a greenish liquid with a single piece of brown tissue floating inside it. Nicole was half feeling or that is what she thought she was experiencing. And she was, she dared to think. Just sick of it. She thought of being alive again. The experience of physical sensation had blown her mind. Every little touch in Sally's body, the smallest breeze of air that moved across Sally's body engrained itself into Nicole's memory. The recorded memory of it placed into a special folder; no one knew of. Nicole could not forget what she thought she felt while in Sally's body and now the city had the capacities she'd been waiting for. As she tapped the keys on one of the many computers keyboards in this room she had a blank face on her holographic form. She registered region sixty six and sixty seven were touching objects. She wanted to feel.

* * *

That was pretty short. Make it a habit to review, it helps everyone out. Especially me. What is Nicole up to? What has pushed her to this point? Find out next time! Later.


	2. Drift

_**Disclaimer - **_I do not own sonic or any other characters. They are property of SEGA and anything sonic the hedgehog affiliated with it.

Sorry that these chapters are so short. Its hard to write a character who doesn't have much of a social life.

* * *

A dim lit dungeon illuminated by a green glowing liquid, inside a tank. A small lump of organic tissue floats. Nicole stood with her back turned to it. Pouring chemicals in tubes, shaking them, and heating them in beakers. Since Nicole does not need to sleep, she has an extra 12 hours to think. In such time she had scoured every piece of information on the Internet. The information she needed she stored in a hidden folder, in Windows/systems32. Where none of the many tech people would look. Rotor mostly, Nicole saw him searching for certain keywords.

"He does not know what I am trying to accomplish." Nicole says to herself as it echoed through the dungeon.

Nicole was now going through the process of creating chemicals that were essential to create a body. Nicole even asked Sally about a persons soul, even though a couple of days ago she decided against it. Sally had questioned her why she asked such questions but Nicole convinced her, rather quickly that she was merely thinking about it, one of the many reasons why Nicole was such a special computer. In the past Nicole had asked Sally many questions because she thought so much. But nothing to raise suspicion.

Nicole was just getting the chemicals ready for when she needed them. The first step to creating a body was simple, for her. She had to work on genetics, and because of so much processing power it was easy for her bend the laws of nature.

Nicole did not know, even after she made the genetics what her personality might be like. It would still have traces of the DNA she stole from. Nicole had gotten her Lynx DNA from a young female Lynx somewhere in her twenties. So even after she messed with DNA she might still have impulses not her own. Nicole stopped what she was doing. Sonic popped into her CPU. She had seen what females do when they had impulses. Even so Nicole could only think about it, she thought for a moment longer but as always it was nothing, just a blank.

Nicole sometimes thought she detected an unknown energy pulse when she thought of Sonic but nothing happened this time. She went back to mixing chemicals. When she was done she took a beaker filled with a brownish yellow liquid and pushed a ladder chair to the tank and dumped it into the tank. But as she did so the lump of tissue started to squirm. The computer in the corner flashed "DANGER! LIFE SEQUENCE INITIATED!" Nicole swiftly hopped of the chair and hit a big red button in front of the tank. An electric shock went the tank.

"LIFE SEQUENCE CANCELED!"

The biggest problem with making a body Nicole found out was, even if the body wasn't complete a life force would try to enter. Nicole guessed it was something beyond her grasp, a force not from the physical plain. But Nicole had found a way to to keep the organic tissue alive and growing without it springing to life.

Just enough electricity to keep it growing, and when a force tried to enter it she could dispel it. Nicole was not sure if the last part of her plan would work, if it didn't she could disappear. Nicole stared at the lump of tissue in the tank. If it did work, she could have a 6 out of 25 chance to get Sonic. She decided the latter, to experience that feeling when she saw Sonic in Sally's body. She thought...it did not happen. Once again Nicole went to the net a searched the frustration definition but could not fully grasp what it meant. When Nicole tried to detect the unknown feeling, she thought it was the same as trying to break free from a enclosed box. In a philosophical sense she was in a dimensional area where she was neither here nor there. Unlike organic beings who were also in a box but there energy to express feelings was not hindered by mechanical parts like herself. Their living body's flowed freely. Nicole then broke away from her miscellaneous thoughts because she needed to complete her work.

As she walked to the computer and started to type Nicole heard Tails call her. In Castle Acorns Military garage. Nicole turned around in her chair and pointed "It is in top drawer of the tool cabinet Tails." Nicole spoke aloud, her voice echoing in the dungeon once more.

Nicole then got up and showed Tails where the screwdriver was. Tails ahhed and grabbed it. In the dungeon Nicole looked at the computer screen, looking at her chart. She would be done soon with her genetics, they would play a major role in how her personality would be after she injected herself into the body. If she didn't disappear that is. Nicole then overheard Rotor in the corner of the garage speaking lowly to Tails.

"Look, what program is using all this memory?" Rotor said in a low voice.

In the Military Garage Nicole observed the two for a moment then quietly left the garage to do a check on her severs. While Rotor and Tails conversed lowly by the computer in the Military Garage. Rotor did not know what was going on but as always Nicole did. Nicole had created another hologram of herself in the last few days. She had to keep constant watch on her little project. Because now Nicole was sure Rotor was on to her. So she created a second self, to throw him off. Nicole finished her genetic chart and saved it onto a floppy disk.

Her double was different, it could not think freely. More like an extension of herself. Nicole saw everything it saw. The double could act own its own but Nicole stepped in when she needed to.

She took the floppy disk out of the huge computer and inserted it into the tank's slot. She walked back to the computer and electric buzzes softly sounded through the dungeon. Nicole had to configure the structure of the genetics in the tank. But she stopped abruptly. Someone was trying to shut down her second hologram. Nicole knew it was Rotor. Nicole switched to her Task Manager and hid the memory usage of her second hologram.

Something a user would have trouble doing. You just cant hide the what programs are running. After a minute or so whatever Rotor was doing stopped. Nicole instantly returned to her genetic chart. She wanted her personality to be polite, clam, suggestive, and few other things. Something that she thought might compliment Sonic's. Although she did not know what would happen if she succeeded.

* * *

Hours passed as Nicole tapped away at the computer. She had just finished her genetics when her Second form bumped into Sonic. Nicole quickly saved her project and her voice echoed through large room.

"Hello Sonic." Nicole was now ready to work on the Anatomy of her body. But she could not continue until the tissue grew. So she went back to her chemicals.

"I am fine Sonic, but I do have a question for you." As she mixed chemicals she thought of the question for years. Though she never asked Sonic or any other males. She knew only Sonic could get that phantom touch from her.

"What do you think of me?" Nicole put down a beaker she held in her hand. Then like she was in a trance the unknown spark came and went in a millisecond. So quick that not even she could detect it. Nicole wanted to call it a feeling but she had no evidence to prove it.

"Thank you Sonic." he had left. Nicole relinquished control over her double and let it continue onto its task's. Nicole did not think that what was you were supposed to say to someone after such a personal question. "He must likely think less of me now." she says in a blank uncaring tone.

As she returned to her work he heard a faint tapping noise. She almost dropped a bottle of plasma. The Secret Dungeon room looked like another wall. A secret switch activated it. But since Nicole had found and set up her equipment all she had to do is materialize into the room. But in truth she hasn't left the room for almost a week.

Nicole then noticed a crack in the floor. Light hit it. Nicole quickly put the computer screen saver on black color and covered the tank. The room was dark as the tapping continued. Seconds later the tapping halted at the secret door that lead to Nicole. Nicole stood still.

The tap echoed through the room. Luckily for Nicole the person snooping the Dungeons must have dismissed her room because the tapping started again and it went father until it stopped. Unluckily for Nicole they were no cameras in the Dungeon so she could not say it was Rotor. Engineers usually go through the castle inspecting its integrity but Rotor was still the number 1 suspect.

Nicole uncovered the tank and turned the screen saver off. "I need to finish, if anyone found out what I was doing, I am sure they would not approve of it."

Nicole went back to the computer again. But someone had talked to her double. It was Bunnie, she had been married to Antoine for two years now. She had asked if Nicole had seen Antoine. Nicole saw him at the New Mobotropolis east entrance. Nicole had found out that Bunnie had flirted back with Scourge when she thought it was Sonic. The thought of Sonic and her, it was one of the anomaly's Nicole wanted to avoid if she was successful. From what she had read over the years it was not so uncommon for the female species to go for the best male. Even if they had strong ties with the male. Did they?

Nicole did not stay on the subject long. She just would try and make sure the possibility of Bunnie and Sonic did not happen. She did not wonder of the other females threats to Sonic as she did not fully understand the interactions of organic begins. Nicole gathered system resources and used spare memory from her hard drives to finish her work faster. Plus Sonic still liked Sally. Nicole thought of giving her new body some curves. A dating website suggested that a woman's body was a huge factor in attracting a mate. Nicole did not understand the term 'attract a mate' but thought that once this was all over she would, maybe.

* * *

Will Nicole be able to finish her body before someone finds out? Is it Rotor? What did Sonic say to Nicole? Find out next time! Later.


	3. Tension

_**Disclaimer - **_I do not own sonic or any other characters. They are property of SEGA and anything sonic the hedgehog affiliated with it.

* * *

A video replayed over and over on the computer screen in front of Nicole. 3 days had passed and even though Nicole's project was going smoothly she was distracted on other information. Her last meeting with Sonic was a chance to study his behavior, to fit it to hers if she was successful. He was eccentric. So eccentric his speed matched the his personality. Though Sally did not know, maybe anybody else. Nicole watched Sonic in the days of the Knothole. When Nicole sat on a table or at some other random place, if Sonic was around she saw a drastic change in his behavior.

"His facade hides his actions well. He has hidden it for longtime." her voice echoed through the dungeon.

Nicole glanced at her growth tank. The tissue was now growing on its on. A small ball of pink tissue and small veins. The chemicals she mixed yesterday sat on a burner. She need not add anymore chemicals to her blank physical form. All mixtures were completed three days ago and now the tissue was already growing. If any deformities were to happen, all her work would be destroyed. Nicole's thoughts once again drifted to the video on the computer screen. The video was nothing more than an interaction she had had with Sonic the other day. She liked to study every encounter she had with him since he'd made her become more distracted. Nicole typed into a text document, over ten thousand words about the video she just watched for the twenty time.

"He must think less of me now...I do think Sonic was trying to compliment me." Nicole talk to herself often. Even with The Freedom Fighters around they did not talk much, the other half of her time when her friends were not around, she was alone.

For his behavior, she did not see Sonic to often in her holographic form. In fact that was the first time her double had ran into him. If she had to run into Sonic without her double she would not be able to record him. She would be to focused on her conversation with him. Nicole recently created a schedule just so she could have time to re-watch her video and take notes. Ten minutes and her time just ran out, she silently saved the text document and went back to the Anatomy.

Nicole made programs to make 3d models of her body. Although she could not control how it grew, she would be to regulate the tissues growth. As of now there were no problems. The computer and the tank needed to be linked so she could watch for any diseases or deformities but that was for later as it had just began to grow.

Focusing her attention on the Anatomy. Nicole started to check on what it might look like first, a simulation if you will. The computer program loaded. It showed a ball of tissue growing, growing with the Major Organs and regions, and then it died. Nicole reset it and it happened again. Nicole closed the program and scoured the net until she found out why, she did not give her body food.

Which would be vitamins and minerals. Her project might have failed if she continued from where she was at now. Nicole moved to the Tank. She pressed a small yellow button on the tank and scanned it. It was still in the first stage of growth. Even so, in this first stage of growth her body needed nutrients. Nicole went back to the computer and onto the net. The topic she searched for is baby's.

While they grew in a mother's body the baby got its food from whatever the mother eats. A chord attaches them and the baby grows and gets everything it needs until its ready. It was a red flag to Nicole, thought she fed her body...maybe chemicals weren't food.

Nicole acted swiftly, she might not have much time in such a critical stage. Speaking of critical timing. Keeping her body nourished was always going to a high priority from now on. But a bigger problem faced her. Her double could not bring her the materials she needed because everyone thought it was her. She also could not create a third hologram, Rotor would know for sure.

"I have to get them myself." Nicole said unemotionally and started to head towards the exit of the room.

"DANGER! LIFE SEQUENCE INITIATED!"

Nicole turned back around and hit the big red button on the tank.

"LIFE SEQUENCE CANCELED!"

Nicole also turned off the burner. "It happens more often as my vessel grows." Nicole said as she exited the dungeon.

* * *

Nicole was taking a huge gamble leaving her project unattended, she had to be quick. If she did not get food now her body would surely whether away even before stage two. If Nicole could delete her double she would have, but it took time to make a operating copy of her image file and deleting it took time. She could not materialize at the moment because Rotor was sitting right next to her double. He would notice the program that opens when Nicole materializes. Nicole did not want to wait to retrieve what she needed. She did not want to risk not feeding herself any longer. Nicole walked into a hallway that led from the dungeons. A white hallway with white lights. Guards were posted on each end of hallway.

Nicole backed into the doorway, her head sticking out at the door frame. The only place in the Castle she could get vitamins and minerals was in the Medical Bay. Nicole processed this for a moment. Her double might be able to create a distraction long enough for enough for her to take what she needs. Nicole walked casually out into the hallway and past the guards who merely looked at her as she passed. Nicole walked trough a couple of more corridors until she reached the stairs leading to main floor of Castle Acorn.

Her double was in the Control room 3 floors up, keeping everything in check. The Medical Bay was a floor up from were Nicole was. Nicole walked off the stairs and advanced to her task. The elevators would be the fastest way to get her materials, Nicole continued on her way. The Castle was busy today, with guards running around; criminals in handcuffs.

"This may as well be a police precinct." she spoke to herself as she reached the elevators.

She pressed the button for the second floor.

If Nicole ran into someone who had just run into her she might have a problem. Fortunately the elevator was empty. She entered it and it rose. Her double did not see any people on her side. The doors opened, the corridor to the Medical Bay was empty and she walked out. This area did not have many citizens it, mostly officials who were sick or injured. Nicole walked farther into the Medical ward. Nicole looked for the storage room searching around for awhile until she found it. She entered the room but it was occupied. Dr. Quack was rummaging through supplies.

He turned to see who it was "Oh, hello Nicole. What brings you here?"

"I am escorting materials to the dungeon storage facility." said Nicole.

"Hmm, why is that? Who asked you to do that?" asked Dr. Quack.

"I suggested to Sally that we expand the storage facility in the medical bay. We need to move unnecessary supplies until this room is expanded."

"Oh, All right. If you'll excuse Nicole I need to get back to the OR." Dr. Quack exited as she began gathering her supplies. She dumped all available vitamin pills into a bag. It would look suspicious if she was carrying around pill bottles.

Before she left her double looked around the Control Room and around the outside the Control Room. Just a few guards and Sally and Bunnie. She then peeked out of the Storage Room and headed towards the elevator. Everyone ignored her as she reentered the elevator. But before she reached the 1st floor Nicole saw Tails enter the Castle entrance through a security camera. Nicole hurriedly left the elevator to return to the dungeons.

'Tails could spot me.' she thought walking at a quickened pace, guards ignoring the sack and her in hands. Tails walked through the entrance and walked up to a guard.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes Master Tails!" exclaimed the guard.

"Why are you calling me master?" asked Tails confused.

"Orders of Sonic the Hedgehog Master Tails." spoke the guard.

"Uggh Sonic, look ignore Sonic's orders."although Tails could not help but grin.

"Yes sir!"

"All right, I need to find Rotor have you seen him?" asked Tails.

"No sir, you might get help from Miss Nicole sir." he said as he pointed to where Nicole was at last at.

Nicole had just reached the stairs and was heading down them. She saw the guard point at her and was now headed into one of the storage rooms in the white hallways. She slipped in the first door next to the stairs, heard footsteps coming down the stairs. All the storage rooms lights were off. Nicole pressed her back against the wall. The light from the hallway flushed in from the glass on the doors. Tails walked right passed her and searched the hallways for awhile until he asked a guard.

"_Did you see anyone come through here?" asked Tails.  
_

"_No master Tails!" exclaimed the guard.  
_

Tails walked past the room Nicole was in. But Nicole did not hear footsteps go all the way back upstairs. She heard them coming back down. A figure stood in the doorway; his shadow bleed through the stained glass door window. It was Tails. Nicole had no choice. Tails opened the door and walked inside. Nothing. Tails turned the lights on. No one was here. A sack and other supplies. Tails inspected the room until he was sure no one was there.

"I could have sworn I saw a silhouette of Nicole." Tails rubbed his chin turning off the lights off and leaving to resume his search for Rotor.

* * *

Nicole stopped what she was doing when she materialized back into the dungeon. She was rerouting power from the computer to the tank. She finished swiftly as she could and hit the big red button on the tank. A bright flash of white and the body in the tank stopped squirming. When Nicole had returned her body was moving, she had to use a large amount of electricity to stop her body this time. She stared at the tissue that would be her body thinking that, that was closer than she would have liked. Nicole still had to go back out and retrieve her sack, it was no problem as the hallways were empty again. After she did so she went through the process of separating the vitamins. After she did that she linked the computer and the tank together and after that she was finally able to diagnose what nutrients her body needed and added them accordingly.

"Now that the computer is linked, I can accurately simulate growth of my body." Nicole started the model program once again.

A small ball of tissue growing, growing with the Major Organs and regions, growing a child's body, and finally an adult. Nicole exited the program and gathered the vitamins all over the floor. She was going to have to use them sparingly.

"I have enough to last a couple of weeks...I will need growth hormones..." she said she piled the vitamins into a corner.

After Nicole finished organizing the vitamins she walked over to the tank. Her body was starting to develop bone mass. Nicole's thoughts started to wander again. The most dangerous part of her project was transferring herself into her body. Nicole had already figured she would have no memory because she was a computer, she might be conscious and alive but she would have no memory..no Sonic or friends. Just a blank body. She had nothing to transfer. Except all video data she stored over the years. If not that... She still was unsure on how she was going to go about that.

"If I transfer..." Nicole walked to the computer and took a seat. Her mind drifted to Sonic as she worked on an important step.

* * *

A few days later Tails ran into Antoine as he looked for Rotor. He was looking for Bunnie. They both walked to the control room and found who they were looking for. They all said there goodbyes. Bunnie and Antoine left along with Sally. Tails watched Nicole closely but saw nothing strange. So he walked over to Rotor. But before he could get a word out Dr. Quack entered the room.

"Rotor and Tails could I have a word with you two?"

Rotor nodded to him "I'll be right back Nicole."

"Alright." she turned back to the computer.

Dr. Quack pulled Rotor and Tails out of the room and into the Hallway.

"Look guys, I didn't want to bring all the Freedom Fighters into this predicament I'm in so just hear me out."

Tails and Rotor looked at him strangely, Tails spoke first "What predicament? What happened?"

"Well, many of my chemicals have been disappearing for the last couple of days. Things like plasma and nucleic acids. Another weird thing happened yesterday also. Sally approved for my herbal medicines to be moved."

"So you think someone is stealing them? Why not get the detectives in here?" asked Rotor.

"I tried. They were stumped. Why just today they monitored the storage room for the medical lab for 24 hours and nobody but authorized personal were detected. I need the help of the two smartest people in this city!" said Dr. Quack.

"Did you ask Nicole?" asked Tails.

"Yes. She also said she saw nothing. So will you help?" Dr. Quack pleaded.

"Sure can! And I know where to start looking" said Tails determined.

* * *

Back in the dungeon Nicole listened to their conversation. Yes it was her stealing chemicals for the early stages for creation of her body. At night she got past the detectives by closing the image of her hologram, making her invisible.

She also altered the security tapes. Altering when she opened the door at night to take things, she replaced that video with similar video of the storage room. It looked as if nothing happened. No mysterious opening doors. She did not have a double then and now it will have consequences on her. The others were starting to get suspicious, they would start to snooping around. Because Nicole would occasionally walk around the castle at night. She had been doing this for as long as New Mobotropolis has stood. Now she didn't at all. She used so much energy during the day with her double running that she needed to conserve power for the next day.

"I must finish." Nicole stated firmly. Her last two task for her project were to monitor her body's growth and mapping her Artificial mind to the mind of her biological body.

* * *

Tails lead Rotor to the white hallways into the room were he thought he saw Nicole.

"Yea and I thought I saw her silhouette." Tails opened the door and turned the lights on.

"And there was this sack that was out of place."Tails continued but Tails was shocked to find it was gone.

"It was right here!" exclaimed Tails.

"I think there might be something big going on Tails. And were going to find out!" Tails nodded in agreement.

* * *

Tails and Rotor are aware of something foul, will they find there culprit? Will Nicole be able to become real? Find out next time! Later.


	4. The Switch

_**Disclaimer - **_I do not own sonic or any other characters. They are property of SEGA and anything sonic the hedgehog affiliated with it.

* * *

Nicole had stopped her work for three hours now. A week had passed by. She had hit a snag in her plan. The mapping her Artificial mind did not go as planed. Nicole stood at the foot of her body. Watching it.

"DANGER! LIFE SEQUENCE INITIATED!"

Nicole calmly pressed the big red button.

"LIFE SEQUENCE CANCELED!"

Every couple of hours now. Nicole had two huge problems facing her. In the last few days the unknown forces were trying to enter her body more and more. And Nicole also discovered that she would not be able to enter her body. At least not in the way she was trying now. Certain things had to be known be known, if she attempted. When her body awoke it would be someone else. She could dump everything about her programming into the body and it still would not be her.

"I am missing..."Nicole did not understand what she was missing. She had all the factors put together. But she did not understand herself, her mind made her herself? Didn't it...that was not what she was told and to her own surprise being alive so long she had ignored the information she was given.

"Why did I do this?" her voice echoed through the dungeon.

"Why do I want a body?" No emotion in her voice, Nicole turned away from her body, she knew the answers but yet she asked anyway. She wanted to feel.

Nicole thought she felt something the other day when she realized her plan would fail. Nicole was also running out of time in the third and most critical stage of the growing. Soon her body would be complete and she might not be able to stop it from coming to life.

Nicole processed this "I was told I have it too..." Nicole processed this. If this was true than there was still a way. "I have been foolish to ignore the information...I will visit my Hardware." Nicole whirled around and dimmed the computer screen and covered the tank. As Nicole headed for the secret switch to leave the room it happened again.

"DANGER! LIFE SEQUENCE INITIATED!"

Nicole turned back around, walked to the tank, and pressed the big red button.

"LIFE SEQUENCE CANCELED!"

Nicole took a step back to leave again but paused. "Maybe my double can be of use."

If her body came to life all her work would be wasted. Nicole uncovered the tank and undimmed the computer. Her double was alone but it was a long ways from Nicole's destination. Her Hardware was in a five block containment room. With guards at every entrance and exit. There were even guards in the vents. Guards were even watching the cables that connected herself to the Castle. They watched over Nicole's hardware as if she was a deity.

Her double was were she usually was. In the control room working on the computer. Nicole commanded her to double to save her work and leave to her Hardware. Her Hardware room was on the top floor of the castle. Her double walked out of the control room and into the elevator. There were seven floors in the Castle. Nicole pressed seven.

Her double ran into Dr. Quack on its way up and Knuckles. Knuckles had told her there an was important meeting involving Angel Island and New Mobotropolis. A short conversation in which Nicole let her double do the talking. Knuckles didnt notice her change in behavior. Knuckles got off at the fifth floor. Ding sixth floor. Ding seventh floor. As the door opened Nicole used more RAM and took control over her double as Sonic entered.

"Hey Nicole." he smiled at her "You getting off?" asked Sonic with a bored look in his face.

Nicole made her doubles hologram smile at him briefly. She did not how long smiles were sustained. "Yes Sonic, I am."

Sonic leaned onto the back of the elevator wall "Well, Later." Sonic waved at her.

"Good-bye Sonic."

"You don't have to be so serious." Sonic chuckled at her as the door closed.

Nicole relinquished her control over herself and let her double continue her task.

"Was I?" Her voice echoed in the dungeon room.

Nicole looked around and headed straight, she'd used her portable form less and less over the years now that they were somewhat settled in New Mobotropolis. Despite being everywhere in the city, her portable form, her hardware, was still her actually physical body. It might be connected to everything in the city but it was her. Her double walked for a bit until she reached the five block containment room. The guards standing at the main entrance saw Nicole walking towards them. They opened the doors for her immediately. Nicole took over to thank them.

"Thank you very much for watching over me, both of you." said Nicole looking to both of them.

The guards saluted her "Yes Ma'am!"

Nicole did this as she ran into other guards until she reached her Hardware. A room full of super computers and other technical prowess but those huge computers were not were Nicole came from. In the middle of the room sat a metallic table with none other than Nicole's original form. A grayish brown small computer with wires from every computer connected to it. Nicole took over her double and stared down at her physical form, her body and without hesitation started to disassemble herself.

She took off it's chassis and looked over her mother board. It looked like a regular motherboard with clock generators and integrated circuits. Nicole did not see any differences with it, it was normal. Nicole was thinking her plan had a 100 % chance of failure now. Nicole picked the circuitry out of its chassis and looked underneath it. An unusually big black circuit/microchip perturbed from the Logic board. It looked like a processor and a circuit had been integrated together.

Nicole careful not to move anything connected to it took a closer look a the bulge. Nicole sat it down and went and got tools from a nearby cabinet. She returned with electricity measurer and rubber gloves. As far as electricity measurer's go this one is extremely different from the ones we know of.

Nicole put the gloves on and pulled out of the device a metal tip attached to a metal string and placed it onto the circuit. Normally once a computer is up and running it has a constant flow of energy unless its inactive or the settings change but from the readout the electricity flowing from it was constantly changing.

"This must be the reason why I had to charge so much." Back in the days of forest and clean air Nicole had to be charged every other day to keep running. "I do not believe I have ever been shut down." she checked her memory "No I have not."

Nicole took off her gloves and put the device down. She slowly inched a holographic finger towards the circuit/microchip and touched it. Everything was fading into black, the computers around her were losing power. Nicole hastily pulled away. Nicole stared at the circuit for a moment. Nicole was intrigued by her reaction to the circuit/microchip. Nicole then walked over to a desktop computer in the corner of the room and took it apart was well. It was not directly connected to her.

Once she got the chassis off she quickly touched the motherboard. It fizzed and then fried. Nicole did not experience anything that time. Nicole then walked over to a super computer that was connected to her. She disassembled it and touched the motherboard. It did not fry out but it frizzed for while Nicole touched it. She did not have the reaction. She went back to the black circuit/microchip and this time she hovered a finger close to it. Her vision was fading in and out. She pulled away.

Nicole didn't know what to think. Though Nicole knew the energy flowing through this circuit/microchip had something to do with her. She had to move this energy in due time to her body.

"It is the the clearest explanation why my programming has..." Nicole went to the Internet "Pings..of thought. The information I was given is one hundred percent correct." she said slowly, at that thought she felt something again.

She stood for another 0.034 seconds. Nicole then reassembled her old form, the computer in the corner, and fixed the circuits on the super computer and put everything in the room back together. As soon as she was done with her task Sonic, Rotor, Sally, and Antoine entered the five block containment room.

"Nicole is everything all right? The power in the whole castle just went off." asked Sally looking serious.

"Yes everything is well, just a minor anomaly changing the power cables for the computers." said Nicole glancing behind herself.

Sonic sniffed "What's that smell?"

"I would not know." Nicole answered.

Antoine smelled it as well "Yes, it smells like eh, something iz burning."

"Yes one the computers has been damaged during the anomaly." Nicole pointed to it and Rotor headed over to it.

"Well if everything is ok Nicole we need to head out. Dr. Eggman is ready for another attack on us. Rotor help Nicole take care of things here. Boys, lets go." Sally ordered them.

Obediently they followed her. Nicole watched as Sonic walked away again, a serious look on his face. Sonic intrigued her so, just his presence made her curious. As the door closed Nicole walked over to Rotor and assist him.

* * *

In the dungeon. The tank with her body; had brown fur and black stripes covering on her hands and feet. In a couple of weeks her body would complete.

"Unknown energy from my current form will be moved by conduction..." Nicole spoke to herself in the dark echoing room.

She was making the final steps to finish her plan. Mapping the recorded data over the years to her body. Once that was complete she had to get a high-density cable from her Hardware to her body. Then enter her body. Nicole was busy at her next task. And so were two of the smartest organic begins in the Castle.

* * *

"Thanks Nicole, this would have taken hours if you weren't here." said Rotor

"You are welcome Rotor. I must attend to the computers." Nicole walked off without another word.

Rotor cocked an eyebrow at her as the door closed behind her "That's strange, shes not always that blunt." Rotor walked over to behind the desk were the computer sat and dragged a computer out from behind it.

He switched the broken with another. As soon as Rotor saw the damage to the computer he knew Nicole was lying.

With other suspicious notions he had been having about Nicole lately. He had a hunch she was up to something but he couldn't find any proof. Tails and himself searched for any clear evidence. But came out shorthanded. Like last week Tails and he had a videotape of Nicole begin in 2 places at once. When they showed the tape to Sally it was erased. Rotor put the fixed computer in its spot and picked up the fried one. He had to show Tails they had proof now.

* * *

The next couple of days for Nicole were uneventful. Rotor and Tails have been keeping a close eye on her double. When they did leave she tired to analyze the black circuit/microchip. But could not, even with rubber gloves. If you even touch the circuit/microchip she would start to fade. But Nicole was learning from her failures of analyzing herself. She had come up with a plan that she was almost ready to put into action. Her double finished with her latest experiment headed back to the control room.

In the dungeon. Nicole sat in front of the computer tapping away at the keys when she stopped a saved her work.

Her mapping would have to wait. They were on the move again. Rotor was in the basement. Nicole shut off the computer completely this time. She covered tank once more. Her double was in an empty hallway. Nicole made her disappear. She opened the door of the secret room and left to find Rotor.

He was getting dangerously close, she had to make him believe what he was looking for was somewhere else. Nicole walked to the white hallways. She knew how to do so, there were three thieves who had been camped out inside a wide wall on the second floor. They had electronic equipment with them also. They had been trying to hack Nicole's system for the last couple of days but Nicole knew that wasn't going to happen so she led them on opening ports to trick them.

Nicole had known but calculated the possibilities, if they were captured right away. They could distract Tails and Rotor long enough for body to completely grow. And to start on the last parts of her plan.

She had to be swift though, she had to keep her body dead. Nicole walked through the halls until she spotted Rotor inside the first room next to the stairs. He was crouched over the spot were she had left her sack of vitamins. Nicole entered the room.

Rotor startled looked over his shoulder startled "Oh! Its only you Nicole."

"Yes, I am Nicole. Rotor I think we have a breach in security."

"In the dungeon?" he looked expectant

"No, on the second floor. There are thieves trying to destroy me."

Rotor stood up "How long have they been in the Castle?"

"They entered today."

Rotor crossed his arms to think "We need Bunnie and Tails. Nicole could you call them please."

"Of course Rotor." Nicole's voice echoed through the entire Castle.

"MILES TAILS PROWER PLEASE REPORT TO THE SECOND FLOOR HALLWAY. BUNNIE RABBOT PLEASE REPORT TO THE SECOND FLOOR HALLWAY."

"Well lets head on up there." said Rotor. Nicole silently nodded and they headed to the second floor. Once they reached it Tails and Bunnie showed up moments later.

"Whats going on? Did I do somethang wrong?" asked Bunnie

"Yeah?" said Tails

Rotor shook his head "No we just need your help you see."

"Wait how did you know I was here? I was walking towards the Castle." asked Bunnie looking at Nicole.

"What she said." said Tails.

"I saw you and I saw Tails enter the ventilation system." They were unaware of Nicole's omnipresence.

Bunnie looked at Tails "Secret mission." he whispered to her.

Rotor was thinking again "We might need Sonic to. Nicole is Sonic here?"

"No." she said instantly.

"Is he anywhere in the city?"

"Sonic is not currently in New Mobotropolis " said Nicole.

"Well ok, I guess its just us three with some help from the guards."

"Sorry for cuttin ya off Rotor dear but what is going on?" says Bunnie.

Rotor finally got into the thick of the situation and explained the thieves that Nicole had detected. Nicole took them to the wall were the thieves were hiding. They gathered some guards and Bunnie punched a hole-in-the-wall. She and the guards handcuffed the thieves and took them to the New Mobotropolis prison.

Tails and Rotor confiscated there equipment and they were so occupied with the new gadgets Nicole slipped away back into the dungeon and reactivated her double. When Nicole was back to work in the dungeon she concluded that with this minor success in distracting Tails and Rotor she would be able to complete her projects with no setbacks. Nicole glanced over her shoulder to look at her body.

"No unknown forces tired to enter while I was gone."

"DANGER! LIFE SEQUENCE INITIATED!"

Out her seat and to the red button.

"LIFE SEQUENCE CANCELED!"

"Maybe I should not speak so quick." Nicole returned to her work.

* * *

The next couple of days Tails and Rotor were occupied analyzing the thieves equipment. Nicole took the chance and her double was in her Hardware room studying the circuit/microchip. Nicole remeasured the electricity coming from the circuit/microchip. She did it 4 times.

Test 1 : 7 watts

Test 2 : 1000 kilowatts

Test 3 : 100 watts

Test 4 : 50 kilowatts

Nicole looked over results but could not come up with any conclusive results. "Random results have no purpose." Nicole put down her note pad and picked up the motherboard and noticed another missed observation. The circuit/microchip was begin powered without an internal power source. The energy coming off it was low but it never shut off. Nicole sat the motherboard down. The double left her Hardware room and came back fifteen minutes later.

In dungeon Nicole had parts, mechanical parts. If Nicole was going to move electricity she needed a transformer. Sending electricity from the seventh floor of the Castle to the dungeon would be efficient with transformers. This way she would not lose any of what she was transferring. This step would prove useful in the long run for the last part of her plan. Nicole stopped her work for a moment. The cameras in the Hardware room shut off. Nicole and her double started to assemble there transformers.

"I will need transmission lines..." Nicole quietly assembled the transformers late into the night.

* * *

A few weeks later. Dr. Eggman had been constantly attacking New Mobotropolis. As for Nicole's project, she was ready for the final step of this plan but she wasn't ready for Tails and Rotor.

"It seems as if the thrill of stripping there confiscated equipment has worn off." Nicole said as the Castle shook.

They were watching her like a hawk. They put up new cameras and stationed guards in places she needed to be. They were holding her up and by her calculations today had to be the day. This specific plan would have to be done today. It was ahead of her schedule but it did not hinder the last part of her plan. She had expected a 80% chance that they would forget about the dungeon but that was shattered when Tails was snooping down here a few days ago.

Nicole was pushing her resources to the limit, mapping the configuration for her body. She was finished feeding her body. Her body did not contain any deformities of any sort. It had perfect geometrical curves. She was ready. But the only way for her to connect the cables were two people, who needed to touch the things she was conducting. She would have expose herself because of Rotor and Tails. It as a good thing Dr. Eggman was attacking right now. The chaos would deter her suspicious friends.

Nicole willed her double to grab the transmission lines out of the storage room and meet her in her Hardware room. Her double left the computer she was sitting at on the third floor and went to complete her task.

"DANGER! LIFE SEQUENCE INITIATED!"

Nicole went to the tank and pressed the red button.

"LIFE SEQUENCE CANCELED!"

Every hour on the hour now. Nicole had planned to leave at exactly 3:00 pm and it was. Nicole opened the secret dungeon door and headed for her Hardware. The Castle was empty, or so she thought. Tails and Rotor had stayed behind to catch Nicole doing whatever she was doing. They suspected Eggman was behind it and showed the gang the damaged computer.

Sally and the rest of the FF finally believed what they were saying. So they split up, Sonic, Sally, Bunnie, and Antoine would fight off Eggman. Tails and Rotor stayed behind to see if Eggman was up to something else. Tails was tailing Nicole's double while Rotor watched him in the control room through the cameras and kept contact with walkie-talkies.

Nicole saw this as she reached the elevator. Nicole could not materialize at the moment. She was using to much memory to. With Eggman attacking and her double, all she could do was walk to her destination.

"Tails can you still see her?" asked Rotor.

"Yeah shes walking up the stairs, I think she might be going to the top floor." Tails said in a low voice.

"All right, also there's some electrical inference coming from the dungeon, we should check that out once your done."

"I knew it." Tails whispered as he reached the top flight of stairs "I knew something was going on down there."

"What in the heck!" spoke Rotor.

"What is it Rotor?" said Tails.

"Nicole's in the Hardware room!" yelled Rotor.

"What are you talking about? I'm looking at her right now. Shes headed into the Hardware room." Tails said peeking around a corner.

"Tails, get in there now! Hurry!" yelled Rotor.

Tails stopped his sneak mode a dashed towards the room but before he could reach the metal doors slammed shut. Tails stopped at the entrance. "Rotor whats going on? The Hardware room just went into lock down"

"There are 2 Nicole's!"

"What?" said Tails confused.

"It looks like there attaching a cable to Nicole's original Motherboard." said Rotor, he paused the continued.

"Wait one of the Nicole's is going to the garbage shoot, with...uhh looks like transmission lines...and a transformer...Tails get to the dungeon. I'll meet you there."

"Copy that!" Tails headed for the stairs.

* * *

A garbage shoot that lead right to the dungeon. Nicole also could not close the door of the room, it might damage the cable. It left her completely exposed for anyone to stroll in. Before Nicole continued she had rechecked everything. The chemical balance, anatomy, bone structure, the mapping, the simulation. It was the point of no return. She had initiated the memory transfer after she entered the room. It was at eighty nine percent Nicole was setting up her transformer, she wrapped one line around it and the other. Nicole grabbed the lose transmission line and walked over to the tank with a stepladder, cable in hand. Nicole glanced at the computer 3:59 pm. Nicole waited.

4:00 pm.

"DANGER! LIFE SEQUENCE INITIATED!"

Nicole pressed the red button. Nicole stared at the tank. She pressed the button again. Nothing. She pressed it three more times. Nothing. Her body was twitching. Nicole felt her plan was going a little faster than expected but the option to activate her body manually was out the door. It was even earlier than she calculated. It meant the last part of her plan could be possible even sooner which was not a bad thing. Nicole picked up the cable and got onto the stepladder again.

"Nicole? What is this? Whats going on?" asked Sally in horrified shock. The entire team was staring at Nicole. Chemicals, a computer, a body.

"Sugh, are you okay."Bunnie asked timidly

Nicole did not respond, she merely glanced at them and back at her twitching body. Nicole ordered her double to touch the circuit/microchip with her end of the line.

Nicole plunged the transmission line into the green glowing tank and immediately everything started to fade from her sight. She lost control of all systems. New Mobotropolis defenses began to shut down. Her double disappeared and her holographic form was starting to fade. The freedom fighters yelled her name but she could hardly hear as she slipped away.

Blackness. Strange noises. And a crash. Nicole opened her eyes. The tanks glass dome opened and she fell to the floor. Her knee hit the ground. She grabbed at her knee, squeezing it and coughing up liquid. The Freedom Fighters ran over to what they guessed to be Nicole.

"Nicole?" asked Sally

Nicole looked at the these...what are these? Her mind a complete blank. Nicole then grabbed her head in agony. She screamed through the echoing dungeon. The Freedom Fighters stared in horror, not able to move. Sonic walked up slowly and pressed to fingers to her neck after she calmed down. He felt a pulse. Sonic jumped back.

"Whoa! Shes real!" he looked over at his shocked friends.

"This isn't a plot from Eggman?" said Rotor scratching his head

"It seems not." said Antoine

Sally was speechless. Bunnie held Antoine. Tails jaw dropped. Rotor utterly confused. Sonic walked to her again. She still covered her head with her hands. Sonic bent down face-to-face with her.

"Nicole is that you?" asked Sonic still quivering a bit. Nicole looked at him. Memories were flashing in her mind. Of these people, knowledge filled her head as she try to comprehend what was going on. After a few moments of dead silence. She understood she could speak. She pointed a finger at Sally.

"You are Sally?" Sally nodded. Nicole looked at her bleeding knee and gripped it again. She remembered herself saying she wanted a body. It felt like a long tome ago. Did she not have a body before? Before Nicole spoke again the computer screen lit up.

"Backup Program starting..." All systems were starting back up and Nicole popped onto the computer screen.

"I have created a backup to take my place. Once I have exited the tank I will remember everything or nothing I have programmed into my body. I could be dying or it might be someone else. The switch to exit this room is on your right." the video shut off.

They all turned there attention back to Nicole who was clutching her head again. Nicole's head shot up. A shocked expression on her face. She remembered everything. She was a computer program and now she wasn't. She was a what? Nicole didn't know what to think now that had a brain. Her thoughts were all over the place. Nicole lifted here head once more and looked over to Sonic. She started to feel light-headed. A huge smiled cascaded over her mouth.

"Guys go stop Eggman, I'll stay with Nicole" said Sally

"Right!" they said in unison.

Sally watched them leave. She turned back to Nicole. Nicole blinked at her. Sally took seat next to her.

Sally waited a moment before she spoke "So your really Nicole huh?" Sally gave a sympathetic smile

"I think I am?"

Sally laughed "This surreal, you are Nicole yet your not."

Nicole waited a moment before she responded "Sonic is..Sonic is...I do not know the word to use."

"Hot?" Sally smiled at her answer.

"What is hot?"

Sally looked at her "That's right. You don't know how describe emotions.."

"Emotions?"

"You know, when you feel things"

"Feel?"

"Your knee hurts right now doesn't it?"

"I...feel...it?"

Sally got up and walked over the table with the tools, got a cloth and wrapped it around Nicole's leg. Sally sat next to her again "We've got a lot of work to do." Sally smiled at her.

Nicole smiled back at her "Work?"

* * *

Nicole has a body! Looks like her plan has somewhat backfired. Even with years of memories implanted in her and a conscience without previous experience she is still a different person. And shes already been smitten by Sonic, guess its a natural reaction when you have nothing but memories focused on one person. What complications will arise? How much does this new Nicole know? Find out next time! Later.


	5. Don't Forget to Breathe

_**Disclaimer - **_I do not own sonic or any other characters. They are property of SEGA and anything sonic the hedgehog affiliated with it.

* * *

For three days the battle against Eggman went on and just hours ago it ended. They had sent Eggman packing with nothing but his hovering escape vehicle. Even though the battle went well New Mobotrolis took heavy damage. No thanks to the AI that replaced Nicole. His name was ROB and he was slower than Nicole and could not take voice command; only command prompt. Tails, Rotor, and Sally had to stay inside during the battle to work with the downgraded OS. Tails and Rotor worked with the defenses while Sally stayed back to watch Nicole.

The biggest hit of them all was the loss of Nicole. This new Nicole was almost childlike at first, because of the memories she retained she knew who and what some things were but had no experience anything. Sally had to teach Nicole how to talk and walk. ;as well as female things. At first Nicole was hyperactive but during the three days Nicole had calmed down. She got quieter and more collected. Then Nicole she began asking question after question. Until Sonic came around which made her shut up. Sally had a rough three days trying to control the battle and Nicole at the same time. Before she was tired, now she was just annoyed by Nicole's constant questioning.

"I'm glad she has calmed down. This is so weird, Ive been chasing one of my best friend's for three days and telling her not to touch this or that." said Sally.

Bunnie, Rotor, and Sally turned to look at Sonic pacing up and down the room with Nicole sitting in chair not to far away, it looked like she was thinking. But Nicole had a dreamy look on her face as she thought. Sonic for the most part was ignoring her, deep in his own thoughts. Nicole could speak, brokenly but speak non the less. She also remembered all her friends, Sonic mostly. Every time he came around she would stop what she was doing and turn her attention to him. It made them wonder what Nicole did when she wasn't working.

"Well at least she's learning." said Bunnie with her hands on her hips.

"I hope so..." said Sally.

Rotor looked nervous "We have a complicated and serious situation on our hands."

"Ya do look troubled sugar." said Bunnie.

Sally nodded in agreement "Well where do I start?" Rotor sighed. Rotor pondered a moment longer "Well I guess the first thing I should mention is uh Nicole." he pointed a claw at Nicole watching Sonic pacing the room "Whatever Nicole thought she was doing, she did it wrong."

"What did she do exactly?" Sally asked

"After Tails, the crime scene investigators, and I examined the dungeon room we have come to the conclusion that Nicole created her body to be free of her electronic prison...although I bieleve their are hidden ulterior motives." Sally and Bunnie stared at Rotor; he rubbed his chin.

"Are you saying she was trying to become real?" asked Sally.

"Real in the sense that she would be organic. Yes" said Rotor.

"I rememba her saying she was ok with the fact she would never be real." said Bunnie.

"She told me that to. I wonder why she tried to keep it secret..." Sally said slowly.

"Where still looking into that. But the point is all she did was create another person destroying herself in the process. She had to of misunderstood what I said when I said 'a persons soul' '"spoke Rotor.

"So she's gone forever?" Sally said horrified, Bunnie tensed up as well.

"Oh heavens no, we've created backups of her programming. Its just gonna take all while to set her back up." Rotor said nonchalantly.

"How recent is her backup?" asked Sally, visibly relived.

"Luckily for all of us when Nicole short-circuited herself, she didn't destroy her harddrives. We can restore her to the point where she was last online." said Rotor.

"But won't she remember that she still isn't real?" asked Bunnie looking to Rotor.

"Yeah about that, I think the living Nicole would freak out if she saw..Nicole.." said Rotor.

"No kidding." Bunnie stated sarcastically; Rotor shrugged sheepishly.

"Ok, that means shes gonna have to grow naturally with all those memories in her head. She'll have to mature enough to handle whats going on." Sally said decisively.

"Yes, it would be bad if we restarted Nicole now. Were gonna have to wait." Rotor stated the obvious once more.

"She doesn't even have parents.." Bunnie said sadly.

Rotor nodded "Its a weird situation. Once shes able to consciously think for herself I'm sure she'll begin to wonder who she is, until then we have to help her grow."

"Oh I wonder what her personality is gonna be like." said Bunnie.

Sally glanced at the pair. Sonic sat on he floor with his back against the wall. Nicole right next to him, she looked as if she was going to speak but shut her mouth. In her mind Sally was screaming. Her recent break up with Sonic made her realize how big of a mistake she made. But she was to proud to admit it; with Nicole getting smarter everyday she wondered if anything would come of Nicole's little crush. Nicole was holding her finger. Sonic saw it out of he corner of his eye, he sighed and grabbed her hand. Nicole gasped as Sonic walked her over to a cabinet grabbded a band-aid and wrapped it around her finger.

"How did you cut yourself this time?" asked Sonic.

Nicole stood with her mouth open, her face heating up.

"Nicole?" Sonic asked again.

Nicole squeaked and ran behind Bunnie. Bunnie patted her head and told her to go get something to drink. Sonic shrugged and went back to pacing the room.

Was Nicole really going to change that much? Thought Sally. "So shes growing up?"

"Mentally, yes." said Rotor.

"That means its gonna take years for her to mature." said Bunnie.

"I'm not so sure of that part of this riddle. As I was saying before, Nicole did something wrong but she also did something right. Extremely right." said Rotor.

"And what would that be?" asked Sally.

"Nicole's synapse's are connecting a a fast rate. It is possible that she could experience things faster than the average person. But its just a theory." said Rotor.

"So she'll be a bright one?" asked Bunnie.

"Possibly." said Rotor

"If she learns faster she wouldn't be old when she matured, she might have some life to live. We at least have to try it"said Sally

"Yeah but are lives are slow until Eggman comes around. How are we gonna do that? There's no way we could possibly teach her those many things in a fashion of under a few years." said Bunnie.

"Wait, is she physically growing faster?" asked Sally.

"No. Just her mind. Her body is that of an adult now. About her learning, their is only one person I know who thinks and lives like that..." said Rotor.

They all smiled and looked at Sonic. Sonic caught there stare "What?"

"Sonic we have a special task for you.." said Sally grinning.

Sonic grinned getting up from sitting "Finally some action" Sonic stretched "So, where do I run to?"

"More like run from sugah-hog." said Bunnie.

"Huh? What is so funny guys?" The three tried to hide there smile but failed.

"I never run from anything!" Sonic declared.

They started to laugh as Nicole reentered the room and she started to laugh although she did not know why.

* * *

Sally, Bunnie, Sonic, and Nicole were walking through the busy streets of New Megapolis. They were heading to a school. They were heading to sign her up. School was an essential part of growing up. Nicole need to experience things on her own. Not after private lessons first though To teach her the basics then she would put into class with other people. Sonic was going to wait for her after school and take her around and show the rest.

Nicole looked extremely nervous, she felt scared because she didn't know what was going on. She quickened her pace to catch up with Sonic. Then she opened her mouth and closed it again and turned her head away from him. She slowed her pace to meet Sally and Bunnies. Sally looked at her nervous friend.

"You've been awfully quiet Nicole. You know you usually talk a lot." spoke Sally.

"I'm scared" Nicole said lowly.

"It isn't because of Sonic is it?" Bunnie said jokingly to her

Nicole blushed and shook her head. "No" Bunnie and Sally laughed "Look Nicole, everything is going to be ok. You have to go to school."

"Whats there?"

"You go there to learn" said Sally.

"Learn?" asked Nicole uninterested.

"You go to school to get knowledge. Knowledge are things that you know. Like how to breathe and to walk. You know how to do that right?" asked Sally

Nicole's face light up with understanding "Yes."

"I'm sure after a couple of days you'll be able to speak in full sentences. Maybe even speak to Sonic."

"Sonic" she said slowly. It had been the third time today Sally caught Nicole open her mouth and shut it.

"Once you get back from school today I'll gather up the girls and we'll have some girl talk."

"I'm a girl and I talk." Bunnie and Sally looked at each other and laughed

Nicole looked as if she had did something wrong, Bunnie saw this "Oh honey. We are just teasing ya. You'll understand later" Nicole nodded and they continued on there way.

After a couple of more blocks they reached the K-college school building. As they walked through the busy crowd of students. Sonic stopped a stared at a professor. The teacher stared back and got up from his seat and walked over to Sonic with a sheet of paper in his hand.

Sonic looked shocked "Professor Roberts!" he shouted out

The male sheep handed him the paper "You have 30 seconds"

Without a word Sonic grabbed the paper and pen out of his hands and ran to a table and sat down. The 3 females slowly walked over to watch as some students also gathered around. As Sonic scribbled down on the paper Prof. Roberts counted down.

"3,2,1! Times up. Hand in your paper" Sonic's hand trembled as Prof. Roberts took the paper from him and read over it. After the Professor read the paper he formed the paper into a cone, snatched the pen out of Sonics hand, and wrote on the front of it "Dunce". Prof. Roberts placed it onto Sonic's head. Sonic sighed as everyone begun to laugh "I hate school" Sonic grumbled.

Sally walked up to Sonic "Sonic were gonna head in!" she yelled over the roar of laughter "I'll see you later." Sonic nodded and tired to walk away from the crowd of students when Prof. Roberts started following him "Have you not learned anything boy? Tell me son what is pie?"

Sonic kept walking "Pie is delicious" Sonic said not paying attention which only annoyed Prof. Roberts

"If the sunlight is hitting you at a 90 degree angle and it is 3:00 pm where will your shadow be?"

Sonic ignored the question "I just wanna and run around. I hate math!" Sonic whined and quickened his pace and so did the Prof. and the students

"Sonic my boy surely you have mastered the multiplication tables" Sonic started walking even faster and the crowd of people trailed after him "I HATE SCHOOL!" yelled Sonic as they got farther and farther away.

Sally and Bunnie stood frozen with huge smiles on there face. But Nicole looked sad "Sonic..."

Bunnie knew that Nicole already had a crush on Sonic, Nicole didn't know what was happening to him and she looked like she didn't know how to react to that situation. Which she didn't.

"Oh Nicole" Bunnie put her organic arm around her neck "Sonic deserves that heckling, he never did his work in school."

"Ain't that the truth" Sally smiled slightly thinking about there days in school with Sonic "The schools in the knothole didn't even have much to teach and Sonic still slacked off."

"He what?" asked Nicole totally confused

"Tha sooner you learn to read and right the betta sugah." Bunnie grabbed Nicole's hand and Sally walked along with them to take her to her first lessons in life. Senses and emotions.

As they reached the entrance of the building Bunnie got a call and she had to leave. Antoine needed her help at home. A burglar tried to break into there house and she had to go and identify him. Bunnie hugged Nicole good-bye and wished her luck. After she left Nicole looked around the main hall of the school, bustling with people. She felt even more nervous.

"Sally?"

Sally was squinting at a sign looking for a certain floor "Yes Nicole."

"I feel it here." Nicole pointed at her stomach.

"Do you have to go the bathroom?"

"No." Nicole said.

"Is it that time of the month?"

"No." Sally had many talks with her.

"I feel something in my stomach."

Then Sally understood her "Oh, your just nervous."

Before she could talk Sally cut her off "You'll learn that today, lets go" Sally said finally spotting the floor she wanted to head to. They walked to a elevator and Sally pressed a button. Nicole did not ask a question this time thinking Sally knew what she was doing. Nicole did not understand why they were staring at a wall though. Two male students walked past Sally and Nicole, they both glanced at the two. They looked at Sally but they whistled at Nicole. Nicole jumped at the whistle and Sally laughed a bit and the doors to the elevator opened. Sally walked in and Nicole followed. Nicole sighed deeply as the doors closed. Nicole now looked stressed.

"Nicole, once your lesson is done the teacher wants you to walk back to the entrance. Alone."

Nicole startled stared at Sally incredulously "I cant."

Sally smirked "Sonic will be waiting for you."

Nicole then looked at the wall blankly "I'll try..."

Sally's smile faded from her face 'I hope her little crush on Sonic goes away' thought Sally.

They stood quietly until the doors opened and yellow female tiger stood on the other side "Oh its you, please right this way Nicole."

"How do you know my name?" asked Nicole

"I'll see you back at the castle Nicole." Nicole reluctantly stepped out of the elevator and followed the woman. She looked back at Sally who waved at her and she disappeared behind the moving doors. The Tiger woman motioned for her to come. Nicole gulped and started to follow this woman into an unknown place.

* * *

Looks like all Nicole succeeded in doing was creating another person. How will she react when she finds out she'll never be real? How fast will the living Nicole learn? Will Sonic every pass calculus? Find out next time! Later.


	6. Hidden in Plain Sight

_**Disclaimer - **_I do not own sonic or any other characters. They are property of SEGA and anything sonic the hedgehog affiliated with it.

* * *

Nicole cautiously followed the woman in front of her as the walked down the long corridor, People in white coats passing them as they went. She couldn't help but look into the rooms they passed, marveling at all the things she saw. Everything seemed so familiar...like she'd been in a place like this before. Along the way she kept noticing all the different people around her; Sally had explained that there were many different species inhabiting Mobius and that everywhere she went she could expect to see a variety of different people. Nicole glanced ahead at her guide; at least as far as she could see, the lady had black lines running down her tail and hands; Nicole suspected they probably covered the rest of her body. Distracted, she kept walking and bumped into the yellow woman.

Nicole looked away from her "Sorry."

The tiger woman laughed "It was an accident, don't worry about it. By the way my name is Sierra" she said sliding a card through a scanner.

"Sierra, umm," Nicole struggled for words "can I ask a question?" she spoke rather quickly.

"Please do" she motioned for Nicole to follow her into the room.

"What does it mean when you look at people and feel warm?"

Sierra closed the door behind Nicole, "You already are experiencing that?" she asked confounded. From what she had heard, this physical Nicole had only been brought into existence 4 days ago.

Nicole tried to pronounce what Sierra had just spoken, and gave up "What am I doing?" she asked not sure.

Sierra blinked "Do you know what it is to like someone Nicole?"

Nicole smiled and nodded her head up and down "I think so."

"All right, lets start this way. Do you like your friends?"

Nicole thought "Yes. Tails made me food. It was good. I like all my friends they're so nice to me"

Sierra grinned "Is one of your friends making you feel warm?"

Nicole stammered "I..umm...yes..." she paused

"Sonic." She felt the heat rising to her face again and bashfully looked away. Sierra made her way over to Nicole and put her arm around her.

"Nicole my dear. We have much to discuss." said Sierra.

Nicole looking fearful nodded. "We must first discover what you already know. What have you learned?" Sierra grabbed a clipboard as she lead Nicole to a table stacked with books. Nicole thus began to explain everything she knew to Sierra.

* * *

Hours later Nicole had finished her learning for the day. She could now speak in complete sentences. Sierra taught her only the basics. The six senses, emotions, Math, Grammar, etc. But Nicole once presented something understood it and moved onto the next task. Sierra was so startled by that development she called for help from the other scientists. Nicole knew no math, history, or any other subject, yet she learned them flawlessly. They were so baffled they said they would be 'experimenting' on her tomorrow. Nicole did not know what that word meant, but her new knowledge brought confidence. She was not as afraid that something bad would happen here or if she was alone. Before she left, Sierra told her that she still had much to learn.

Nicole now stood at the moving doors. She had to press the number five once she entered the moving doors. Once the doors opened again she was to walk to her left to the outside. Where Sonic would be waiting for her. As the doors closed Nicole felt dizzy as she pressed the number 5. The elevator moved. She could not process what was going on around her, as the thought of begin alone with him almost made her faint. What would happen between them she thought. She hoped something would. Like Sonic holding her hand.

'Yes that would be nice' Nicole wobbled "I must speak to Sally." she said trying to balance herself. Sally said that they were having a 'girl talk' after Sonic showed her around town. She sighed deeply, "Sonic." escaped her lips once again. But these revelations stopped when the doors opened.

Nicole snapped out of her Sonic induced coma and headed to her left. She watched the moving doors close and gazed around this new place she was in. There were people everywhere. She instantly felt nervousness wash over her again. She felt so alone. She stood frozen hoping none would notice her. Luckily the people around her were busy doing other things. Nicole took a deep breathe and looked around again. She saw the outside and the best thing she'd seen all-day. Sonic was waiting just outside the doors. Nicole renewed head towards Sonic.

As she began to walk she noticed someone following her. Nicole recognized the male in her peripheral vision. 'He whistled at me earlier' she continued to walk and overheard talking behind her "I think she might need help". It was almost inaudible but Nicole heard it clear enough. She quickly closed the distance between the doors and herself. Once at the doors Nicole opened them and quickly grabbed on to Sonic. Her eyes clinched shut, she peeked at the males following her.

They watched stunned as she hugged onto Sonic. They started to walk in the opposite direction; Nicole looked at there faces before they walked off, Nervous. Students glanced at the two as they walk past them. Giggling and Whispering. Sonic not wanting to upset Nicole by groaning calmly pulled her off of himself.

"What's wrong Nicole?" a defeated smile on his face.

She opened her eyes and looked behind her. The males following her were gone. Nicole felt relived. She sighed shaking a bit "Did you see the two males behind me?"

"Yeah, what about them?" Sonic now curious

"They followed me" Sonic took a double-take on the two guys that followed her. He watched them disappear. 'They could be trouble' he thought looking over Nicole, still shaken.

"Don't worry about them. I'll make sure they know what the deal is." Sonic tapped his left foot with his arms crossed. Nicole turned her head to hide her blush.

"Well lets not waste anymore time. Give me your hand" Nicole became sheepish. She kept her head turned away as she placed her hand in Sonic's. It was a scene out of a romance novel; Nicole's hand lightly holding Sonic's, still blushing and short of breath.

"Nicole? What are you doing?" The students around this time gathered around. The guys whooping and the girls sighing. Sonic sweat dropped for the second time that day. He let Nicole's hand drop and rubbed his temples. Sonic then picked her up bridal style and dashed away from the growing crowd of students. With Nicole squeaking the whole way.

Sonic ran through New Mobotropolis with Nicole, stopping at certain spots to explain what purpose they had. A business, a park, etc. Sonic stopped at a playground so Nicole could rest. He had to pry her arms from around his neck. Sonic stretched as she sat on a bench nearby, watching the children play. She sat blankly staring at nowhere in particular. Sonic came and sat next to her. He noticed her, trying to recall something.

"Whats on your mind?" he offered as he sat next to her

"Why do I need to learn Sonic?" he froze "I remember so much but I cant remember...how to do anything. I feel like I've been with you for a long time but...I do not understand" she gave up

"Wait, you know time? Already? I noticed your already verbally adept. You just started today."

"Yes. I will learn more compre...compreheeniisiion tomorrow."

Nicole nodded, Sonic whistled "You are a fast learner. Its fits you."

"Fits me?" Sonic realized his mistake and covered it up "I mean your just the type thats smart." his voice cracked; he hoped she'd buy it. She was quiet, Sonic sighed. 'That was close'.

"Sonic" she hesitated "I do not remember my parents"

Sonic was taken aback again. She surprised him that she learned so much in less than a couple of hours. 'Think Sonic, you've been in tighter situations' Sonic waited a moment but it came to him "You have amnesia" he cut her off "Its a disorder where you cant remember anything past a certain point."

Looking fearfully to Sonic she desperately stared him in the eye "Am I going to be ok?" he hated lying to her but it was the only way to not reveal her twin.

He sniggered "Yeah, you'll be fine. Just don't try to remember to hard ok?"

Nicole's faced changed from worried to lovesick. Sonic laughed uncomfortably and took a glance at the playground clock. 7:50 pm; Sonic flinched. Nicole was going to be late, which meant Sally would be a time bomb. Sonic scooped her up "Hang on. I'm gonna go faster this time."

"Were you not going fast beforeeee..." she yelled. Sonic headed for Castle Acorn with 10 minutes to spare.

* * *

With 9 minutes to spare Sonic and Nicole stood at Princess Sally's chamber. Nicole's hair frizzled and pointing in every direction. She yawned and stretched. As Sonic heard Sally approaching he patted Nicole on the shoulder and told her good luck. He dashed off in the opposite direction. She did not know what to make of his comment. She was quite looking forward to talking with other girls. She had been around males all day and could not relate to them. Excluding Sierra. Sally finally opened the doors to her chamber. Confused she looked to her left and right.

She shrugged guessing Sonic headed home, 'I still wanted to see him though' she thought bitterly "Come on Nicole, everybody is here so we can start right now."

"What are we going to do?"

Sally whirled around and stared at her "You speech has improved..." Sally said in a non believing voice.

"Yes it has." Nicole smiled warmly at Sally. She had as just as many memories of Sally as she did of Sonic. Her voice carried a bit of maturity. It startled Sally, how could she have learned these types of things in less than a day?

She turned back around "So what did you learn today?"

"I have studied Math, Science, Reading, Writing, History, The six senses, Feelings, and Social interaction." said Nicole.

"How did you do?" Sally felt as if she had a daughter.

"Sierra says I am pro..fi..cient." spoke Nicole.

"We'll see." Sally said as she and Nicole reached Sally's bedroom. Four females sat in a circle on the floor. Rouge, Amy, Mina, and Bunnie. They greeted them and they sat. Sally grabbed a brush and started to groom Nicole's hair back to normal. Rouge was at the castle for G.U.N. business but she had overheard the strange story of Nicole and had to see it with her own eyes. Mina was in town and dropped by to say hi; she was leaving tomorrow and heard something had happened to Nicole. Amy and Bunnie already knew the circumstances and were there to support Nicole. Once they settled and got all the small talk out of their system Rouge started the big conversation.

"Ok, I am really busy and have to leave soon so" she said looking towards Nicole "What kind of guys are you into?"

The groups eyes all landed on Nicole and she looked to Sally "She has a crush on Sonic." she stated boastfully.

"Sally!" Nicole whined.

"Wow, Nicole what happened?" Bunnie and Amy asked simultaneously. Even though she had not spoken since she entered the room they noticed the change in her demeanor. From the last couple of days they expected her to have still been acting like a child.

"You even sound like her." exclaimed Mina. Amy, Bunnie, and Sally glared at her; She and Rouge had been told what they could say around her.

Nicole looked at Mina questioningly "I mean you sound like a friend of mine." she smiled sheepishly.

"Thank You." Nicole said warmly.

All the women giggled at Nicole innocence "Sonic is just an irresistible hunk." Amy said.

"Hes also a playboy." spoke Rouge.

"Your one to talk" Bunnie says to Rouge "Look at you."

She laughed "Still."

"So Nicole are you gonna make a move like all the failures in this room?" Everyone except Nicole and Bunnie threw there pillows at Rouge.

"They failed?" Amy, Sally and Mina glared at Nicole as Rouge explained.

"Well my dear, I'm sure its blurry to you but two of your friends have dated Sonic. One has attempted to date Sonic"

"Hey!" Amy yelled as she threw another pillow at Rouge. The group laughed and so did Nicole. They did not stop fearing it might make her feel uncomfortable.

"Are you a friend of Sonic's?" Nicole asked Rouge.

"An acquaintance." Sally cut in to explain "Someone she knows but not knows closely" Nicole nodded and looked to Bunnie.

"He's mah best friend." Bunnie stated boastfully.

"Your best friend?" asked Nicole.

"I know things about him that even Sally doesn't know, even though she dated him." she stated smugly.

"Like?" Sally playfully growled.

"Sonic wouldn't like me telling people his secrets." Sally tossed a pillow Bunnies way.

"Say Nicole. Are you gonna make a move on Sonic?" asked Mina laying on her belly.

Nicole blushed "No." slowly came out her lips.

"Aww thats sweet but you cant do that anyway" Amy glared Nicole "Sonic and I are going to get married"

Nicole looked disappointed "You are?"

"In her dreams sweety, I have a better chance." Rouge said indignantly.

Amy refrained herself from throwing a pillow at the sassy bat and returned to Nicole "Don't listen to her Nicole. We are getting married. I was going to let you be a flower girl. Would you like mmph..." a pillow hit Amy square in the face.

The females whirled their heads around to Nicole standing with an angry look on her face. Nicole sat with her borrow still furrowed. Amy spit out feathers and started to laugh evilly.

"You guys just wait, Sonic will be mine!" Amy grabbed a pillow and started to hit Nicole and Sally hit Amy and Mina hit Amy and Bunnie hit Mina. Rouge watched the pillow fight and rolled her eyes. She quietly got up and headed for the exit. A pillow thrown by Nicole hit her in the back her head. She did a 180 and ran back into the room. 'A few more minutes won't hurt' thought Rouge as she grabbed a pillow and joined the fight.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the New Mobotropolis control room Rotor and Tails were getting ready to reactivate Nicole. The two had studied the dungeon Nicole had secretly hidden. They were none the closer to finding out why Nicole would do what she did. Without her around damage to New Mobotropolis could not be repaired easily. Also it was harder to maintain the networking and other things. Rotor had a lot of experience in this type of situation. Kinda; when he accidentally made Sally and Nicole swap bodies he didn't tell anybody but it frightened him.

A computer is an electronic machine. It cant feel. It has no soul, no life force. Even Strong Ai who supposedly have some self-awareness are still and always will be a machine. Tails and himself had looked into mind transferring and found out, what had happened to Sally and Nicole should have been impossible. They were almost ready to reactivate Nicole and where talking..

"In theory its possible to upload a persons mind. With a low percentage of success and that kind of mapping could take years." Rotor spoke as he typed.

"Not to mention the amount of computation and storage. Say Rotor?"

"Yeah Tails?" asked Rotor.

"If Nicole was able to transfer herself to a living thing wouldn't the information being transferred become artificial?"

"I would believe so. Reanimation of information so the mind keeps its identity, or whatever you like to call a persons individuality, would not last. You still need to experience to shape the way you react and behave."

"That's what I don't get Rotor, how did that incident with Sally happen?" Rotor did not answer but quietly pondered as Tails continued "Maybe shes not just a computer, I mean she is from the future." spoke Tails.

"Even so she is still a machine...I think we've got everything we need. Lets start her up." As Nicole started up Tails and Rotor watched in anticipation; to watch Nicole's boot to fail. Nicole was missing necessary system files for boot. As they wondered what they were going to do next Rotor had a click in his head.

"Say Tails, remember what you were saying about Nicole transferring information?" asked Rotor.

"Yeah?" asked Tails.

"Living Nicole is at a child's level person wise, but as you have heard she learns fast. Maybe she like modified the neurons of the body."

Tails snapped his finger "She mapped her programming. Maybe that's why she sometimes behaves like Nicole; it doesn't explain the missing files though..."

Rotor had grim thoughts "What would she do if we started her up? Try to take control of the body she created?"

"Wouldn't that mean disposing of the soul already there?" Tails looked at Rotor "I really hope it doesn't come to that."

"Well one good thing has come of this." said Rotor.

"And what's that?" asked Tails.

"The fire-wall that Nicole had up to prevent us from seeing information about the future is not completely functional."

"So we can access some of them!" Tails said enthusiastically.

"Lets see" said Rotor.

Rotor had tried to bypass the fire-wall many times in the past but the software encryptions were too advanced. Now that certain files were out of the way they could see the things she had hidden from them. Unfortunately the data Rotor seeked was still locked and uncrackable. He did see one thing that he might be able to access. He hit enter and Nicole came online blocking him once again.

Nicole popped up on the screen "Those are restricted files Rotor."

"Nicole! Your back" Rotor and Tails yelled in unison.

Tails smile was instantly wiped off of his face "Hey how did you restart Nicole?"

Nicole ignored him and responded a moment later "There is much work to attend to. Excuse me."

"Wait right there, we know what you've been up to. Why don't you tell us the whole story." said Tails.

Nicole materialized into the room as Rotor and Tails gave her a hard stare "You have already discovered my plan." she stated.

"Explain." said Rotor authoritatively.

"I must hurry my body will not live much longer." she spoke as normal as she ever did.

"Huh?" says Tails confused.

"My body is in a programmed state. A chip has been installed to keep unknown electrical forces from entering. Also, the emulation of the mind to not raise concern; until I can claim it."

"A form of hypnosis?" asked Rotor.

"It is total mind control." Nicole turned her back to the two and rummaged through the computer desk's drawers.

Tails and Rotor were too shocked to speak. Had Nicole turned evil overnight? Why would she do such a thing.

"You'll kill her!" yelled Tails.

"Who?" responded Nicole.

"Your body. You know the one you created. She's her own person, that's murder!" Tails said frustrated.

"My body does not live consciously, yet." said Nicole.

"How could you simulate a persons mind Nicole? Its never been done." said Rotor suspecting a virus taking over her. Although Rotor did not know what to think.

"I can. I have the resources to do so and in my time original time it happened often." stated Nicole.

Nicole stopped, finding what she was looking for; pulling out a cable with three prongs sticking out of the tip. After a long awkward silence Tails spoke again "So she's being kept alive by allowing a certain amount energy to flow through her?" asked Tails.

"Yes, just as I did in the dungeon." said Nicole.

Tails looking completely stumped stared at Nicole as she assembled a machine he had never seen before, with the words BCI etched into it "So Nicole, could you explain to me how you plan to enter your body? Seeing as you have no soul?" Rotor asked his well thought question. There would be no way she could answer this.

Nicole turned back around "I was an organic operating system. An experiment but successful, my hardware made from biotic compounds. The first year of my creation organisms had grown around my CPU; a short time after I came to be. I was not aware of my surroundings for three years. During the third year I realized I could think and was able to consciously to control my entire digital environment; without input. My creator suspected that my operating system attracted unknown forces due to my biological components. He did not know why I came to be but he believed he created AL. As you know organic computing is faster than analog. Information must stop for other information with analog technology. My OS was not restricted by such things. Data moves in all directions without stopping, much like the brain. I became even faster once I emerged. I was self-aware and conscious. Able to tell the difference between the outside world and my digital one. I have a life force. I am just bound by my world. Born a different way."

"If you have a life force why did you ask me all those questions about it?" asked Rotor astounded.

"I have never tried to leave, clarification was necessary." said Nicole looking at the two.

Rotor and Tails waited for her to speak. What could they say to that "I choose to leave." said Nicole.

Just then Sonic and Sally helped a limping Nicole into the control room.

"Guys Nicole passed out. I mean one second she was fine then...whats going on?" Sally asked slowly.

"What's wrong with you two?" asked Sonic; the pair looked flustered. But as Sonic asked his question he and Sally noticed that Nicole was back online...their were two Nicoles in the room...

Tails felt there was something wrong with this scene, Nicole stared at her physical form. Her stare never wavering "Sonic get her out of here its a trap!" yelled Tails.

Sonic looked over to Nicole and flinched. He never knew Nicole's holographic form could make such a face of; what Sonic thought, longing. Sonic feeling creeped out slowly picked up Nicole as Nicole watched him a smile gracing her face now. Sally stood in front Sonic hoping to block Nicole knowing it would do nothing.

"Sonic go!" Sally spoke authoritatively. Sonic nodded and dashed towards the exit. As Sonic reached the exit door thick metal doors slammed down in front of him. Sonic turned back around. Nicole's fake eyes never left him.

Sonic cautiously walked over to the guys holding Nicole steady; looking at Nicole "Who are you?"

Nicole made her way over moving past everyone grabbed and squeezed Sonic's hand "We will find out." Nicole said looking at her body. Sonic held a cautious stare stepping away from her and the guys shielding him.

"Please place my body over here Sonic." Sonic stood unmoving. He wonder what she planned. It could not be good, why would she lock the doors. Maybe it was Nicole's evil double.

Sonic did not budge so Tails stepped in. He walked up to Nicole his arms spread "We won't let you hurt her whoever you are!" Sally and Rotor joined him.

"What's happened to Nicole?" asked Sally with a growl, Rotor nodded.

"My physical form will not live much longer. If you do not comply I will use lethal force." Nicole stated just as clam as ever. The Freedom Fighters did not falter, only sweat. They did not know what Nicole was capable of. All eyes on Nicole she gently smiled back at them.

* * *

What a twist! What did they take Nicole for? A fool? Certainly not after that shocking reveal! What has Nicole got planned? Will she attain a body? Has she turned evil? Find out next time! Later.


	7. Pressure Point

_**Disclaimer - **_I do not own sonic or any other characters. They are property of SEGA and anything sonic the hedgehog affiliated with it.

* * *

The Freedom Fighters stood still, fear gripping them. Nicole had just threatened to hurt them. She did not wait long after her last statement, advancing towards them. Sally knew that Nicole was capable of great things. Dangerous things. She had never seen her do such things but Sally did not want anyone to get hurt. With a heavy heart, she made the unwanted order.

"Guys, stand down." Sally said lowly.

They eyed her strangely. Tails was determined "No. Sally you cant let her kill her."

Sally got angry "Tails that's an order. Let Nicole have her body."

Nicole had reached Sally, stood right in front of her. Then Sally sidestepped out of her way. Nicole walked past Sally. Rotor also moved out of the way, Letting her pass. Tails stood in front of Sonic, who still held Nicole's physical form.

Tails glanced back at Sonic "Are you going to do it Sonic?"

Sonic agreed with Sally. Whatever Nicole had planned, it didn't involve hurting them unless they tried to stop her "Tails..." said Sonic, confused to why Tails was fighting this so hard.

Nicole had reached Tails "Would you like if I reexplained the state of my body?" asked Nicole.

"Tails get-out-of-the-way!" yelled Sally.

Tails ignored Sally and responded to Nicole "I understand what you said. But as a living being that is murder!" he motioned to the body in Sonic's arms "Whether NICOLE is conscious or not. There is life flowing through her. You'll have to move me!" he roared.

"Tails, I think it would be less lethal if you moved. No need to cause any more conflict." spoke Sonic.

Tails threw his gaze to the hologram who stood in front him. "You're the one causing conflict Sonic. Making women fall for you always seems to be troublesome."

Sonic, taken aback retorted "One. What are you talking about? And Two. What has that got to do with anything?"

Rotor also saw no logic with the double statement Tails implied. The second statement he made had nothing to do with the situation at hand. But the first statement was as if he knew something they didn't.

Rotor spoke up "How is Sonic causing the conflict?"

Sally glared at Sonic "Do you have something you want to tell us Sonic?"

Sonic feverishly shook his head, a confused and upset look upon his face "I don't know what hes talking about."

Nicole grabbed Tails arm "Tails my time is almost up, if you move no harm will become of you."

Again Tails ignored and he spoke aloud "Nicole is doing this to be with Sonic."

They all collectively yelled "What?" Excluding Tails and Nicole. Rotor, Sally, and Sonic looked to her. Nicole nodded normal as always. The three mouths dropped. And Tails did not budge.

"I cant believe you guys are so naive!" yelled Tails angered.

Sonic felt as if this had happened before, maybe Fiona "Tails you got something to say to me?" challenged Sonic.

"No! Why am I the only one to notice how Nicole acts towards Sonicccccc ahhhhhhhhhh!" Tails screamed, Nicole had tightened her grip on Tails arm and sent a powerful jolt of electricity through him. Nicole did not need to waste any more time. Tails slumped to the ground, light smoke drifted from him.

"Tails!" yelled Sonic. Sonic watched in quiet pain; maybe if he agreed to help Nicole, they could get out of this.

Nicole stepped over Tails and stood in front of Sonic "Tails may have noticed due his constant watch of me."

Rotor and Sally cautiously crept over to Sonic and Nicole. Nicole was inspecting her body. She put her hands to her neck, behind them on the computer screen a pulse meter popped up and it was dropping. Sally dropped to the floor and held Tails in her arms.

"Is he ok?" asked Rotor.

Sally checked his pupils and felt his heart beat against his chest "Yeah hes ok, but I warned him." Sally stood up "Could you help me put him against the wall."

"Of course" said Rotor as he grabbed one of Tails arms. While dragging Tails Rotor spoke low "I think Nicole is safe." he said apprehensively "She has no moral concept though." he added, Sally nodded.

Nicole had finished inspecting her body "Please place my body over here Sonic." Nicole pointed to the BCI machine.

Sonic looked to Sally for support. But she was still looking over Tails on the wall. Nicole waited without a word, seemingly patient when she asked him. Sonic coughed. Sally looked to him, his eyes darted back and forth. Sally jabbed her thumb behind herself signalling him to move his butt before he made it worse.

Sonic sighed "All right lets go Nicole" he said awkwardly. Nicole turned back around. Sonic even in times of danger asked stupid questions. He couldn't help it.

"Nicole, when did Tails watch you?" asked Sonic.

Reaching the BCI machine Nicole waited for Sonic to place her on the floor. Once done she explained.

"I have two hundred thirty two recorded instances of his watch." Nicole waved her hand. On the computer screen next to the pulse meter popped up video after video of Tails watching Nicole's holographic form. Sonic only had one obvious conclusion, Tails had the hots for Nicole.

Sonic smacked his forehead "Oh man. Not again." referring to love triangle between his best friend and himself; again.

"The longest instance was recorded on February 14, four years ago." Nicole waved her hand again.

The video showed Tails sitting in the control room that day. Nicole sat at the main computer typing away. Tails sat on the other side of the room, he stared at her for three minutes, sipping on a drink. Nicole closed the footage and the pulse meter took full screen.

Nicole flipped her body over onto its stomach. She pushed the fur on the back of her neck back, then she took the three prong metal cable and pushed it into her spine. The sound of a drill burrowing into skin and bone was chilling in the tiny room. Sonic was already forgetting the Tails situation. Her body made small twitches during. Nicole stood as the cable was planted firmly into her body. She tugged at it, checking it. Rotor was cringing inside, but still had some questions he wanted answered.

"Nicole?" asked Rotor

"Yes, Rotor."

"I have a few questions I didn't get an answer to." spoke Rotor.

"I am ready to explain." Nicole walked past Sonic and to the computer. She began typing.

Sally and Sonic listened intently. "Well before you were cut short. Tails and I asked you what were you doing if you weren't trying to enter you body before?"

"I had run out of time. My original plan to create BCI immediately after my body had completed its growth was halted. Time needed to create BCI was spent diverting Tails and you Rotor. I activated my body so I could create the machine to enter my body, and to not raise suspicion while I create means to enter my body. I created mind emulation and electrical control with a mini microchip that I monitored. I have been a hidden process behind ROB. I did not short circuit. My hardware runs safely in water and absorbs and reroutes large amounts of electricity. I restarted myself, created another partition on my disk with incomplete files. On system start-up I blocked my partition. ROB was much slower because of it."

Rotor looked afraid again, as much as when Sonic and Sally walked in "What's up Rotor?" asked Sonic.

"Its just that...that kind of modification to an operating system could make it unstable." said Rotor.

"I am not a Windows Rotor." spoke Rotor.

"Yeah..." said Rotor. "Ok second question. Why did you got through all the trouble of routing power from yourself? There's plenty of electricity generators around the castle."

"To not raise suspicion while I created the means to enter my body." spoke Nicole.

Sally, Sonic, and Rotor thought about for a moment. Sonic snapped his finger "Genius."

"The pieces fit." exclaimed Sally.

"Wow. So everything you did was a ruse. Clever." said Rotor.

"It was a logical course of action" Nicole said vacantly, as she waited for the program she ran to complete.

Sonic sat on floor, Sally sitting next to him listening to Nicole's accounts. Sonic rubbed his chin "This is getting good." Sally pinched Sonic, Sonic shrugged and smiled back. Sally huffed at Sonic; it was the wrong time to let his guard down.

"Is what Tails was saying true? About Sonic?" asked Rotor.

"Yes. Sonic allows me to experience a yoctosecond of something I cannot not explain. I can barely process this function. It surpasses my abilities, I cannot detect it once it happens." Rotor thought was saying much, since Nicole was the fastest computer in Mobious.

"Can you try that now?" asked Rotor

"I am ready."

"Wait." said Rotor "Let me grab a notepad" Rotor power walked to the other side of the room a opened a cabinet. He rummaged through it.

"Rotor I haven't seen you this interested since you first met Nicole." Sally laughed at his renewed interest in her. Seeing as herself, Sonic, and Rotor were scared to death Nicole minutes ago.

"Yeah I know. But this could valuable information. Right Nicole?" Rotors muffled voice spoke inside the cabinet.

"Affirmative. The state of my operation has changed. Information in this state has not been available before."

Rotor found a pen and notepad and walked back over, he noticed Nicole hadn't said or did anything to her body since she drilled it. "Nicole is your body all right?"

"The vitals are stable." said Nicole.

"But I thought you had to hurry. You just shocked Tails because he was slowing you down." said Rotor.

"Once my body was connected to myself I was able to stabilize it. My body and I are currently not synched but connected."

For the first time ever, Rotor had the what the heck are you talking about on his face. One that he saw everyday in a conversation with Sonic. He he did not ask Nicole what she meant; he had a feeling that would lead to another line of unanswered questions. So he focused on his last question.

"Ok go ahead Nicole." Rotors face buried into the notepad. Nicole's holographic form gazed over Sonic.

"It has happened." stated Nicole.

"Could you bring up the task manager Nicole. And put it on the 8th tab" asked Rotor. She nodded and it popped up next to the pulse meter. Rotor walked in front of the computer and started to write down the readouts.

Sally shot up from her sitting position "You cant possibly be saying what I think your saying?"

"I do not understand." said Nicole.

"Well I think your saying you have experienced feelings for Sonic." Sally said confused "I know the body switch thing happened but Nicole. You shouldn't be able feel anything. You are a computer." said Sally and Sonic nodded still on the floor.

"Well actually." Rotor let Nicole tell them what she had told himself and Tails before Sonic and Sally showed up. Sonic and Sally had become flustered from this account aswell. Sonic getting serious got off the floor. It wasn't funny anymore now that the joke was on him. It was a cruel joke at that.

"That explains a lot. Mostly Nicole's free will. But basically what she's saying is she likes Sonic and is doing all of this to experience the feeling for Sonic; since he's the only one that makes her experience it. Even if for a second." Sally breathed out. "Because of the experience of feeling she had in my body..." said Sally winded.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Nicole has a crush on me. So..." Sonic said as his voice descended.

Sally looked accusingly at him "I didn't do anything..." Sonic said trying to look innocent. Taking a step away from Sally.

Sally turned her attention to Nicole"Nicole?" Sally looked real upset by the turn of events. Nicole turned to Sally with her full attention.

"Yes." Nicole smiled. Nicole had read that a smile was gesture meant to please and calm a person. Although she did not understand it.

Sally took a deep breathe and calmed herself. Once relived and collected she spoke. "You possibly have the ability to experience a feeling. Don't you think that what you think your feeling are my feelings towards Sonic?" Sally sighed "You never had them before the temporary switch. Isn't that logical?"

Nicole froze. She never thought about that. Her thoughts were so obsessed with Sonic, could it be possible? What all she was doing was not her will but Sally's. Sally watched Nicole as she thought. But before she could answer Sonic made it worse.

"Is that jealousy I detect?" Sonic grinned with his fits in his hips. He couldn't help but poke fun at Sally when she was clearly jealous of Nicole.

Sally's right eye twitched and she walked over to him and pinched his arm and began chastising him. Rotor distracted by Sonic and Sally's bickering looked up from his notes. He then realized the chaos of this day. Sally was verbally abusing Sonic, Tails passed out on the floor, and two Nicole's trying to become one. The physical Nicole unaware and computer Nicole in total control. And himself not afraid but instead intrigued by Nicole's OS behavior. He put down his notepad and rubbed his temples.

"These people are going to be the death of me." spoke Rotor "Nicole what is this machine? BCI?"

Nicole broke away from the thoughts of false experience to answer Rotors question "Brain–computer interface. Should I explain its purpose as-well?"

Never hearing the term Rotor nodded "Please."

"Very well. This machine is intended to be a direct communication pathway between a brain and an external device. Myself."

Rotor examined her choice of words. "What do you mean by intended?"

"Before you answer that." Nicole's mouth closed. "Are you trying you hide details from me?" said Rotor accusing.

"I am sorry my explanations are not clear. Would you like me to configure to detailed explanations?"

"Uh sure." Rotor said not knowing that was an option.

"Configuration set. Should I answer your question now?" The computer made a beep and Nicole walked over the the keyboard once again. The program to initiate the BCI had completed.

"Go ahead." spoke Rotor.

With her back turned to Rotor, "Brain–computer interface is not used for the purposes that I am trying to accomplish. It merely aims to help the disabled. There is no known process for I am attempting. I have modified the BCI so that it is able to transform and move energy. To move energy from my hardware to my body. And transform the energy; syncing the energy waves given off by the my body. Energy waves from the existence of my body. In lamens terms, syncing to the mass of my physical form. Using how much my bodies mass affects the gravitational field around it to measure, and transform my energy to fit it."

Rotor nodded as he wrote on his notepad. As soon as she begun speaking he grabbed it from the computer next to her. "Wow ok, when are you going to finish? You know that even with you connected to your body. You time range is short. Your body needs to be active. Your brain cells are dying as we speak."

"I did not know that..." Nicole glanced over to the pulse meter. It was still dropping even with her monitoring it. Her body was still dying.

"If too many die your body wont function right. You could say you might as-well be dead." said Rotor stepping next to Nicole.

Even though Nicole had discovered that her body might be dying right now, her thoughts came back to the unknown experience she received every time she was around Sonic. If they were Sally's feelings for Sonic projecting through her then... Nicole looked up the definition displeased . If she could feel she would be displeased to know that the wonderful thing she thought she felt was not hers. That she could never experience it on her own...she thought. Trying to recall the situation. No video data was recorded. But still she could remember the feeling through thought; yet she felt nothing in reality. Actually being thrown from her hardware into a living body. It baffled her processors how she could remember the experience. As hard as she tried in her current state. Even as Sonic had ignored her completely while in the room with Sally. She remain a blank slate. Trying to feel a thought. But no more.

Tails finally awoke from his electrically induced coma. He saw Sonic and Sally in a another argument. Rotor and Nicole conversing. He picked himself off the floor, he grunted as the effects of the shock still throbbed through his arm. His eyes shot open as he saw the metal cable protruding from Nicole's neck; laying face down.

"Rotor. Don't let her do it" he whimpered.

Rotor looked at Tails as he tried to explain either way it went. She could die. So helping her even if they thought it was wrong was in their best interest. Nicole had ignored them as they rambled away. She wanted the experience again. Her thoughts of begin herself were not logical anymore.

"Tails if we don't help her her body will die now that she's deactivated the chip." said Rotor

Her plan was ready, everything was in place. The definition that fit what she was not experiencing was impatience. Nicole could not synch with her body until the BCI had transferred all of her stored energy into it. She typed a few commands into the computer but everything was running accordingly. So she waited and watched the people in the room. Sally's face had changed colors again. It happened much when Sonic was present. Nicole scanned Tails as he argued with Rotor. Tails had minor burns and skin alteration. As far as Nicole was concerned Tails was a threat to her plan. Beep.

Nicole returned her attention to the keyboard and hit enter. Her holographic form vanished. Sally stopped speaking to Sonic. Sonic began looking around for Nicole as well. Rotor and and Tail's conversation ceased.

"Nicole?" Sally said aloud.

The room went quiet. They looked and listened. Waiting. Where did she go? The pulse meter on the computer closed. In its place a batch file opened.

"What's going on guys? Oh and say it in English." said Sonic.

Tails and Rotor looked and examined the screen "Nicole has started a batch file" said Tails.

Sonic coughed into his hand "Excuse me?"

"Its a text file that contains commands that are executed by command prompt. You got that Sonic?" Sally said still irritated by him.

"Not really. Is there another way to explain it?" asked Sonic.

Sally slowly shook her head which made Sonic laugh and made her giggle as well. Tails and Rotor couldn't help but laugh at Sonic's antics. Tails standing over next to Rotor could not believe he was feeling jealous of the two's affection. He had never thought that way. But after he fell for Fiona and Sonic took her he had ill feelings towards the hedgehog. When he heard the prospect of Nicole becoming real he jumped on it. He thought Nicole was beautiful, even though she hadn't been real. Then the laughing stopped when the power went out.

As the room grew quiet again they heard a large inhale of breath.

"Tails was that you?" asked Rotor.

"No. Sonic?" asked Tails.

"Not me. Sally?" asked Sonic.

"Its not me guys." spoke Sally.

The noise came again and the power came back on. The lights flickered back on. The Freedom Fighters frantically looked around the room searching for the source of the sound.

"Uhhh..." a grunt said

Tails and Rotor looked to the floor next to them. Nicole's body moved imperceptibly. They all watched in amazement. As Nicole's body moved and she sat on her knees. Nicole's eyes widened in complete shock.

"Ahh." she lightly breathed out. Her eyes watched her hands move in front of her face. Nicole looked speechless.

"So I guess it didn't work?" Rotor said unsure.

Tails visibly sighed and willed himself over to Nicole on her knees "Are you okay Nicole?"

Nicole nodded not looking at him "How do you feel?" asked Tails.

Nicole put her hand to the floor, pressing her hand against it. She smiled unknowingly.

"Is that you Nicole?" asked Sally.

Nicole looked around the room in a robotic fashion. In pure awe as she touched her body.

Tails then knew "You. Your not Nicole!" he accused her "Your Nicole! You killed her...I cant believe it" Tails backed away from her.

"Tails it was inevitable. That Nicole we knew wasn't even Nicole. There was nothing we could do to stop Nicole..."

Tails with slight anger turned away from the others. Sonic and Sally crossed the room passing Tails. Sally put a hand on Nicole's shoulder "Do you remember me Nicole?"

Rotor noticed her behavior also "Nicole could you fill us in on what's happening? Can you speak?" he spoke to computer Nicole.

Nicole's physical form nodded and Nicole spoke on the computer, then they spoke together "My body is currently syncing at 4%. Being connected and synced at once has allowed control over my body."

"So is this you out here?" Sonic pointed at her body. Nicole's physical form nodded.

Sally watched in amazement "So you're here and in there, at the same time."

"Correct." spoke computer Nicole. But this time physical Nicole stuttered.

"I cannot fully control speech as of now. I cannot not detect the information in my physical brain." spoke computer Nicole "Although." Computer Nicole showed them the control over her physical self walking in a circle and smiling. "I can move my body. I think I can see and hear." she said as a statement.

"What do you mean by that? Can you see me?" asked Rotor.

Physical Nicole looked at Rotor. She blinked. Closed her eyes, covered her eyes with her hands. Then she removed them "I am seeing things in two different places. Much different from my omnipresence in New Mobotropolis. And visual contact was made Rotor." said computer Nicole. Physical Nicole began to laugh unknowingly, as did computer Nicole.

"What is this?" says computer Nicole "I..."

Rotors words came out muffled as his face was in front of his note pad again "Amazing"

Physical Nicole continued laughing as she searched the internet. She reread the definition of feeling and emotion over and over until. "I understand." both Nicole's whispered. Now that she was in her body; partially. Since she just realized she felt a feeling; emotion. Something she had never understood. She could not come up with a proper explanation. No words could describe it. Now that she knew what it was to feel, she felt as if an explanation was not needed anymore. She just knew.

The longer this situation Nicole had put the Freedom Fighters in dragged out, the more it creeped them out. It did not look so on the outside, but Sally had just witnessed one of her best friends manipulate her, kill herself, and become herself; and there was no way out of it. Sally was sure she wasn't going to let them out because of the endangerment of her plan. Plus the Nicole that she chased around for almost a month was gone; she had mixed feelings.

"Sonic, Tails. Come here" ordered Sally. The strolled over.

"Whats up Sal?" asked Sonic.

"Look I know that this is a horrible predicament were in but where just gonna have to ride it out. Ok Tails?" She looked at his arm. Tails upset nodded and looked away from her. Nicole then resumed talking.

"I am certain by my calculations that I will be able to speak when fully synced. It am partially able now while we are connected and syncing." said computer Nicole.

"I do not know if the data in my brain will be available. But if this fails I do not know what will happen. But I have theorized I will disappear. I do not have a way to reverse this process now that it has been started." said computer Nicole. All the while her physical form gawked at the sights around her. Touching anything and everything around herself.

Tails rejoined them "If you disappear both of you die." he stated.

"Yes." computer Nicole said expressionlessly.

Nicole's physical form still bewildered by her new environment froze. When her eyes landed on Sonic. A sudden warmness took over her. Her eyes drooped lazily. "Oh my..." said computer Nicole.

Everyone looked at Nicole staring. Sonic started to sweat as he caught the heat of glares from Sally and Tails. Nicole staggered on her feet. Sonic caught her before she fell. Tails helped her stand.

Rotor looked liked had an itch "What?" he said as they eyed him.

They gave him a knowing look and he caved "Oh all right. This is amazing." he exclaimed excitedly "Nicole is connected to her body and feeling emotions at the same time. Rotor flew over to his notepad. Nicole task manager tab sisteen please." Rotor spoke hurriedly.

Nicole opened it and Rotor wrote the data like a drug "syncing at 14%."

"Nicole?" her body looked to Rotor. Beaming.

"Few questions.." he said distracted by his writing "You were already connected to your body before you synced."

"Yes." said Nicole.

"The direct connection and communication between your brain and yourself allowed you to stabilize your body. And the syncing is currently moving you to your body, gaining control of it?"

"Corre..c.t." said physical Nicole stuttered.

"Is the synch making you fade away from your hardware? Will you fade from hardware during the synch; and over time?" asked Rotor as he flipped another page on his notepad.

"No. The synch will continue until we are one. I theorize I will have complete control over my body, and still have control of my...computer self. I will fade from my hardware once I have checked that the synch is stable and break the connection. I should be in my body or I might not be." said computer Nicole.

Physical Nicole was still watching Sonic "What this is feeling?"

Sally had been so focused on computer Nicole that she just noticed the look in her physical self's eyes. Sally didn't like the look in her eyes. Maybe now was the time to ask Nicole again. Maybe she could could stop her "Nicole, do you remember what I said about my feelings for Sonic? You know being projected through you?"

Physical Nicole nodded and computer Nicole spoke "I do not care."

"Excuse me?" Sally said shocked at her words.

"I do not care. Syncing at 41%" said computer Nicole.

Nicole's physical form reached out and brushed Sonic's face with her hand. Nicole blushed turning away from Sonic. Sonic stepped back after. Embarrassed by her affection. Tails walked away from the group. Sally growled. Rotor was about ask another question when Nicole spoke.

"Synch complete." said physical Nicole. She moved her fingers and balled them into a fist. Her eyes glazed over her purple attire. And then tears fell from her eyes. She did not know why but she felt a pleasurable bubbly feeling in the middle area of her body. Then she saw a look on Sally's face. She did not know the expression but it was the opposite of what she just felt.

"So your just going to go through with this, even though they might be my feelings?" asked Sally.

"Yes" said Nicole.

Sally was too angry to look at Nicole. As Sally tried to speak she became tongue tied looking for the right words. Taking care of her programmed self. Teaching her. Trying to take Sonic (who she still loved) and be her friend at the same time was too much. Sally walked to the opposite side of the room of Tails. Rotor ignored her writing on his notepad. Nicole stood with tears flowing down her face. She tired to search the net for what was happening to herself right now but she couldn't concentrate enough to execute this function. Begging for someone inside. Not knowing why, she felt a horrible feeling wash over her. As she stood in the room her gaze fell to the floor. A hand graced her shoulder.

Sonic knew the others were uptight today. Trapped in a room and being forced to participate in a demented experiment. Romance tension. In their opinion anyway. Nicole most likely did not see was she was doing as right or wrong. Plus her new found emotions had even overtaken her computer self.

Nicole glanced up, his eyes locked on hers "I felt...something." her eyes became more watery.

"Sadness?" asked Sonic.

Nicole searched the definition but it she didn't understand it. When it came to basic emotions, Nicole guessed it had to be experienced so she asked Sonic "What is sad Sonic?"

Sonic sighed in his mind 'here we go again' but Sonic knew an easy way to explain it "Okay I'm leaving." he took his hand of her shoulder.

Nicole felt even worse "No! Don't go!" she cried and fell to the floor. Sonic quickly helped her up. Nicole sniffled as she stood once more. Shivering.

"That's sad. When I said I was leaving, what did you feel?"

Nicole blinked her tears slowing "I understand." she remembered her first emotion, it didn't feel like this. She could tell the difference between them, she thought to remember to ask Sonic about the other feeling she felt. But now that she understood sad and Sonic wasn't leaving she felt a wonderful warm feeling take over her again. Nicole did not know the difference between hot and cold though. She walked to Sonic and threw her arms around him. Blushing, but she did not let go.

"Hey, Nicole stop it." Sonic said a little irritated.

Nicole let go of him and her features changed to grief again. Sonic lamented, he hated being mean, even if it was minor. He sighed again "Its ok Nicole you can hug me..." Sonic sighed.

"Hug?" asked Nicole.

"What you just did...uhh I'm not sure if I'm using the right words here" said Sonic.

Nicole looked confused but brightened and gripped him "This is a hug. It feels..." she said as if she were waiting for Sonic to explain.

"Good..." he said dully.

"It feels good." she repeated. She thought to remember the difference between Sonic leaving; sad. And being around him; happy.

'Why does this stuff only happen to me?' Sonic thought, depressed. Nicole, a sentient computer was hugging him, Tails not speaking, Sally just begun not speaking, and Rotor still in his own little world.

"Nicole when are you you gonna synch so we can leave?" physical Nicole did not respond but computer Nicole did. With emotion gracing her voice.

Warmly she spoke "I am rechecking all steps of the process. Once completed I will break connection with myself. ETA in 20 minutes."

"So your going to hug me for 20 minutes?" asked Sonic.

"Correct." computer Nicole said happily as physical Nicole snuggled against him. Sonic stood with a O_o face as he waited for this nightmare to be over with. Even though physical and computer Nicole were in two different places. Sonic understood that the Nicole that they had know all these years was hugging him. Sonic had a unpleasant disposition towards love. It rarely turned out well for him. He shifted uncomfortably as Nicole held him; he needed to talk to Sally after all this was over.

"Incoming call from Angel Island." said physical Nicole.

There was no video, only static. But Knuckles voice was heard through it. "Whoever hears this, the Destructix are headed you way. I'll try and and patch a line later. Sergeant Simian is still running rampant here." the call ended.

Sonic whistled so that everyone in the room could here him. They reluctantly left their quiet spots to make there way over to Sonic. They had heard the message and that meant they had a fight on their hands. Sonic had to leave before Lightning Lynx showed up. If he didn't stop him right away he would destroy the power for the city, flat lining Nicole.

"Nicole?" asked Sonic.

"Yes Sonic?" spoke both Nicole's.

"What would happen if something interrupted you while your synced?" said Sonic.

"I would disappear." physical Nicole smiled.

"Uh Nicole did you not hear what was going on?" asked Rotor.

"I'm...not sure" said Nicole.

"Nicole the Destructix are going to try attack the city!" said Sally.

Nicole buried her head into Sonic's chest and sighed "I...did not...notice"

The team looked at each other surprised and afraid. It was obvious Nicole was so overcome by emotions she was not aware of the danger directed towards her. In the past she would had never let such a threat against her go unnoticed. The Freedom Fighters got serious. They silently put aside their quarrels. Now was not the time. They would most likely try to shut Nicole down to weaken their defenses. They had to protect Nicole even after what she had done today.

"Nicole we need you to open the doors" Sonic demanded.

"I cannot let you leave Sonic. If you interrupt..." spoke Nicole.

"If you don't open them you'll never see me again." Nicole pulled away from Sonic. The whole team stood behind him. They had there full attention on Nicole. She dawned a curious face, did she miss something?

* * *

Snap! Nicole lives! But what dangers and burdens does that bring about? Will the Freedom fighters be able to protect Nicole? Find out next time! Later.


	8. Oxymoron

_**Disclaimer - **_I do not own sonic or any other characters. They are property of SEGA and anything sonic the hedgehog affiliated with it.

* * *

Nicole had came to find out she didn't know as much as she thought did in her body, even when synced. She had theorized she would be one and gain all privileges while being connected and synced but that was not the case. This experience of being in two places at once was not helping either.

On one side, her computer side, the energy still mostly still attached to her motherboard. This part of her knew she was in danger. Although as much as it went against her primary programming to protect herself, she found that she could not control her thoughts from her CPU or access system files properly.

On her physical side, the chemical reactions that were happening in her new body overwhelmed all 9124 GB of ram she had. Nicole was trying with all might to understand what was happening now that she was in her body but she just couldn't. There were to many things happening at once and she could not comprehend what was happening anymore.

And just moments ago all processes stopped when she became aware that everyone in the room was looking at her. Especially Sonic who held another facial expression that she couldn't describe. Her hands clenched at her sides as she squeezed them exhaling a mutter of frustration. Just then the computer half of Nicole took over her physical self when she saw something heading to her main power supply on a camera in the northern sector of the city.

The Freedom Fighters awaited her response but they couldn't help but notice physical Nicole blinking her eyes rapidly; her hand on her head.

Nicole's computer half regaining awareness, looked through cameras of the room. Once her computer half realized the all functions had ceased and she could not recall her actions Nicole immediately checked her Event Viewer and could not believe what she saw.

No events had happened since she entered her body. But Nicole knew with one-hundred percent certainty that she had ran the syncing application while she had touched Sonic's face. She remembered doing it but the Event Viewer said otherwise. Nicole felt an unknown emotion as she accepted the fact that she was wasting her precious time, it didn't feel good.

'It looks as if the chemicals have temporally worn off. I do not know how fast my body will produce these chemicals, I must hurry. Intruders have breached the city.' thought computer Nicole as she searched the internet for information about more functions of the body while at the same time initiating the sync program, the security for the city, contacting the guards, and alerting the citizens.

Nicole also felt a pang of pleasure at the thought of her physical vessel was now reality as she glanced around the room in her physical self. The New Mobotropolis alarms went off. Then physical Nicole's eyes became dazed as she spoke in a monotone voice "I have ran a scan on the intruders. I have also contacted security for the city, contacted the guards, and have begun alerting the citizens. "

Feeling the situation change as Nicole had obviously was back to a somewhat operational state. Whatever the reason Nicole was logical again she did not have time to dwell on it. Sally didn't have to guess that whoever snuck into the city got past Nicole because she hadn't been paying attention. Sally took her authoritative roll "Who is it Nicole?"

Physical Nicole waved her hand as the cameras came up on the computer screen "The intruders have been identified as members of the Destructix. They were not the mass of Sergeant Simian, for individual identification a enhancement is required."

Physical Nicole glanced to the metal doors and unlocked them, finally freeing them. Sonic instantly turned to leave already running ignoring everyone in the room.

"Sonic?" called computer Nicole.

Sonic almost tripping turned to her "Yea?" he said impatiently.

"The staircase next to elevator has been closed for repair, please use the stairs down the hall." spoke computer Nicole.

Sonic stepped quickly to the exit of the room to see the staircase was indeed locked down, yellow hazard plastic covering it. "Oh thanks Nicole. I was going to go that way." he smiled.

Before he could take off again Sally called him "Sonic we haven't discussed a plan yet."

"Do you have one?" he asked.

"Well not really" Sally paused "this did happen kind of quick you know. You can't just run head on into this." she said irritated.

"Sorry Sal, the longer I wait the quicker we lose all defenses, and Nicole. I'm sure Lighting Lynx and who ever-else is here is going to the city's main power grid. The Destructix always do that, I have to stop them. If you come up with something call me on the pa." he dashed out of the room and down the hall.

Sally hated how impatient he was sometimes, why would the Lynx go for the city's power? How did he know what they were going to do but...he was so cute she forgave every-time. Sally smirked contently watching him go but out of the corner of her eye she saw that Physical Nicole was smiling as well as Sonic left. But Nicole would be handled later, they had bigger issues now.

"Nicole. Enhance the video of the intruders?" asked Sally.

"Yes Sally, enhancing." said computer Nicole.

"Nicole?" asked Rotor.

"Yes."said computer Nicole.

"It was clear you weren't going to let us out 20 minutes ago. I'm sure arguing with you would not have done anything."

"Correct Rotor, that was an critical stage of my plan." said Computer Nicole.

"Why did you open the doors now?" asked Rotor.

"I would have let you out once I entered my body, as I know my friends would not try to destroy me. Correct?" asked Nicole.

Tails, Sally, and Rotor agreed nodding there heads "But as you've seen I have been distracted. I have no relocation of the previous twenty minutes, my physical form had taken over me." said computer Nicole.

"Were you aware of what you did before you connected your body Nicole?" asked Rotor.

"Yes. I had been in complete control until I synced."

"So when I asked your feelings being mine. Was that..." Nicole cut her off "If you referring to my state of operation before my sync. Then everything I said were my thoughts, and my thoughts alone."

Sally looked irked that Nicole had sassed her again but the reaming Freedom Fighters couldn't help but notice Physical Nicole stood unmoving while her compute half was busy processing her request. Rotor scooted over to Sally and rubbed his chin, putting his clipboard under his arm. Physical Nicole had stopped moving and he wondered did something go wrong with her procedure. Nicole's Physical forms eyes were half opened blankly staring at the wall at the other side of the room.

"Nicole you stopped moving, are you ok?" asked Rotor.

Computer Nicole responded instantly "I am always fine Rotor."

Rotor looked shocked, they had never corrected Nicole on anything. It looked like Nicole was still under the effects of her body "I am sorry to have to correct you Nicole but you cant be always be fine anymore, your body can become ill no matter how much you keep it up. Is something wrong? Why has your body stopped moving?" asked Rotor.

Nicole did not know what Rotor meant by she couldn't not be in a perfect state of operation anymore. She would have to look into that. But she answered their other question, Physical Nicole blinked and looked towards them and spoke; her voice filled with happiness "My body functions..." her words slipped as turned in circles looking around the room.

"Sonic left Nicole." said Tails knowing what she was looking for.

"He left..." Both physical and computer said together. Physical Nicole put her hands on her eyes as she begun to choke out tears. The New Mobotropolis alarms shut off.

"Tails!" Sally sternly looked at him and he flinched, just as Sally was about to go to Nicole and console her the power started to flicker. Sally looked to Rotor who ran to the computer and manually checked the city defenses. Sally joined him a read the data along with him; Nicole began crying in the background. After quickly reading over the data Rotor let out a frustrated sigh.

"What is it Rotor?" asked Sally.

"New Mobotropolis defenses are shutting down!" Rotor said distressed.

"Wait, do you think you can override Nicole right now?" asked Sally.

Rotor getting the idea, since Nicole was distracted they might be able to gain some control over the city. He began typing in commands "You know Nicole can override anything we can" he said.

"Yea, I know." said Sally.

They all glanced over there backs to see Nicole who was now balled up onto the floor "Tails please help Nicole." asked Sally.

She and Rotor returned there gaze to computer in front of them. Sally watched as Tails nodded and rubbed his throbbing arm, approaching Nicole. He got on his knees and before he could move a finger Nicole flung her arms around his waist.

"Nicole?"

She looked up at him, new tears formed "Sonic did leave."

Nicole even more shocked than before face become more distressed but Tails spoke quickly "But he will be back ok. He left to protect you"

"Protect?" she asked confused, her crying starting to slow, Tails smiled and petted her head.

Rotor and Sally at the computer, they saw the exchange and they looked at each other as if to say here we go again. Thinking of the fake Nicole's fiasco. Since Rotor was getting nowhere with trying to gain Administrator privileges he decided to try something else. "Nothing is responding Sally...let me try this." he asked computer Nicole "Nicole can you tell us why the city's defenses are failing?

They waited for a moment "Nicole?" asked Rotor.

"Nicole!" said Sally distressed, they couldn't be wasting time like this. Nicole did not respond to there voice command seconds later after they called her again. Aggravated Sally stepped away from the computer with Rotor trying to figure out what to do next. The Phone rang, Sally went over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Sal, is Nicole ok? Asked Sonic.

"Yeah shes fine, she just got emotional again when you left" Sally wondered why he hadn't used the pa.

"Are you sure?" asked Sonic.

"Of course Sonic, I'm looking at her right now. Whats happening with you? Did the intruders find the main power for the city?"

"No, I'm not far from the main power station; its intact. Look Sal are you sure Nicole is fine?" he sounded nervous.

"Whats wrong Sonic?" she said with concern.

"The force field for the city is fading. Plus I'm pretty sure I can see Dr. Eggman just outside the city limits."

"What!" Sally said shocked "Sonic do you think they hit the other power stations?"

"No, I was just at the other three stations...hold up Sally"

"Sonic?" Sally gripped the phone tighter.

"Two guys are heading for the main Power station. I'll get back with you."

Before he could hang up Sally blurted out "Please be careful Sonic, we'll try and figure out was happening here."

"No Sally. You be careful, we wouldn't want your pretty little face hurt now would we?" Sonic said in a suave tone.

"Sonic! Stop it" Sally said suppressing her laugh, her face heated up. They both made immature giggles until she told Sonic to be careful again. Tails and Rotor ignored her while on the phone. But Nicole looked in Sally's direction every-time she said Sonic. When she hung up the phone Sally leaned her back against the wall.

"Anything Rotor?" she asked.

"Uhhh, no Sally. When I get access to a program it stops responding. If I mess around anymore I wont be able to get anything" Rotor pushed his chair away from the computer.

Sally felt the weight of responsibility come crashing down on her. Sonic was heading into battle alone. Sally was absently staring at Nicole and Tails. She searched her brain for information important to the moment. When Nicole entered her body she didn't work and then all of a sudden she did again. Then when Rotor talked to her Physical form and she got full attention in her physical form...and that put her back in the situation. Like a ton of rocks it hit her, Tails was talking to Nicole trying to calm her down. Sally didn't understand how she didn't see it before.

"Tails get away from Nicole. Rotor come here please." commanded Sally.

Tails looked confused and detached Nicole from himself; Nicole sat on her knees still wiping her eyes. Sally whispered low enough for only Tails and Rotor to hear "Rotor, when Nicole talked you through her physical self she lost control."

Rotor frowned as was just now understanding was saying "My bad guys. I guess we have to make it so Nicole doesn't respond physically or else she wont be able to do anything computer wise. Who knew emotions were powerful."

Tails and Sally, and Rotor agreed by looking each other in there eyes "We have to ignore her without upsetting her. Maybe she'll go back to being logical when she calms down." said Sally pointing a finger at Nicole and Sally gave them at look to follow her orders and ask questions later.

"Uh Sally, did you see how Nicole reacted when you said Sonic's name?" asked Tails

"Lets not mention him too..." Sally said looking distressed.

Nicole looking curious stood and waited for them to finish talking. The three pretended to talk for a few minutes, Tails mentioning how many times they had a discussion circle today. Rotor theorizing some ideas about how physical Nicole was reacting until Nicole got bored, sat on the floor and yawned. Then the New Mobotropolis alarms started blaring again, Sally tilted her head to signal them to follow her.

"Rotor check the defenses." ordered Sally.

Rotor ran to the computer and sat back down "Sally I cant stabilize it! Its shutting down to fast!"

Sally sweated "Do what you can Rotor."

"Ok." Rotor returned his gaze to the computer.

"We have to get Nicole's computer half going again" Sally said aloud.

Tails knew what Sally was attempting, he sure had been messing up a lot today "Ohhhh." he smiled sheepishly "I was enabling Nicole too, I'm sorry Sally."

"No Tails, that my fault. Forget about." Sally was cut off by a huge explosion that shook the castle. Knocking Sally and Tails off there feet.

"The force field is down!t" said Rotor fiercely typing away.

Sally felt an rush of adrenaline as the city and the citizens were now in danger and they haven't been notified. They would be just thrown into chaos without warning, lots of could die! It was her job to protect them "Nicole! Are you there?"

No response came "Tails go to the second computer, lets find out why Nicole's not responding."

Tails ran to it and Sally was not far behind. Tails opened to task manger and switched to performance tab. The page-file usage was normal at 65 GB's, but the cpu was 500%.

Tails clicked the processes tab, it did not respond right away but when it did he searched for the program or programs using up all Nicole's cpu. As imagined Nicole's process list was long, almost as long a ten thousand word web page. Sally and Tails looked frantically as the Castle Acorn shook again and the lights flickered.

"What program is doing this?' Tails said aloud.

"Hey. Whats that program?" asked Sally as it was in the four hundred ninety nine cpu usage range.

"That's the matrices program. That shouldn't be running." said Tails trying to end the process.

"Isn't that just a math program Tails?" asked Sally confused why a small program like that would be interrupting Nicole.

"Its a experimental program for just this reason, it uses all the cpu. I wonder why Nicole opened it?"

"Maybe she didn't do it on purpose."

"There." said Tails. Nicole's cpu returned back from 500 to about 2 a 10 percent usage.

"Nicole?" called Sally.

And with the relief Sally was waiting for, computer Nicole spoke "Yes Sally."

Sally looked to physical Nicole's eyes, they were dazed again. "Nicole why aren't the force fields up?" asked Sally.

"I am attempting to re-stabilize them."

"Nicole, why did they go down?" asked Rotor stopping what he was doing.

"I was interrupted...Force field at maximum."

Sally sighed mentally "Nicole did you alert the citizens, the guards, and the other Freedom Fighters?"

"No."

"Could you alert them Nicole?"

Nicole called the guards, and alerted the citizens all at once. Her voice speaking to several different people simultaneously. Not an odd occurrence at all. "Amy is on the line."

"Bring her up."

Amy popped up on the screen in front of Rotor "Sally? Hey." she said suspiciously "Whats going on? I heard some kind of explosion is something going on?"

"Amy, So" Sally was poked in the ribs by Tails elbow, he coughed into his hands.

Sally thought for a second and caught on "excuse me, that guy you like is in trouble. He needs your help at the main power station."

Amy looked confused "Don't you mean..."

Sally cut her off "Don't say his name, we'll explain later. Just go Amy, he might be in trouble."

Amy reluctantly hung up.

"Alright Nicole status report." said Sally

"The New Mobotropolis guards are ready and awaiting orders. The citizens are being evacuated."

"Was that video enhancement interrupted too?" asked Sally.

"Yes."

"Enhance the video Nicole."

"Processing..." spoke Nicole.

"Nicole, get Antoine and Bunnie on the line." spoke Sally.

When they got on the line Sally told them what was going on and told them to get to the castle as quick as they could. Sally rubbed her temples as she waited for Nicole to finish the video.

"Nicole, is there a time limit on how long you have to sync with your body?" asked Rotor. Sally looked at Rotor who hoped just as much as her she wasn't going to say what they thought she was going to say. Tails listened intently along with them.

"Yes." said Nicole.

Sally felt her mood dampen again and Rotor asked another question "How long?"

"Fifteen minutes exactly. Once the sync has completed I must cut the connection to myself, if I sync over the time limit my sync could become off and it would fail." said computer Nicole as Physical Nicole quietly walked in circles, experimentally pressing her feet against the floor. The metal cable connected to her sliding across the floor making quite a lot of noise. Sally stood frozen completely shocked, she had forgotten to ask Nicole about her syncing when she had gotten angry.

"Video complete." said computer Nicole.

"Bring it up.." said Sally as she quietly tired to clam herself once more.

The video showed up on the screen and showed them who was in the city. As clear as day was Sleuth Dawg and Lighting Lynx sneaking around one of the city's power stations. Sally hoped that Sonic could handle those two alone.

"Nicole can you get an image on Eggman?"

Nicole brought up a video feed of Eggman with a few giant robots sitting behind him "The dirty cheater." exclaimed Sally.

"He must have hired the Destructix." said Tails.

"Nicole how much time till your sync?" asked Sally.

"Fourteen minutes Sally."

Sally was really running short on time, her heartbeat was increasing every second. She had to act "Tails you have to tell you know who to hurry up, get going."

"Right!" he said seriously and dashed out of the room.

"Rotor we have to speak, over here." she waved him. He joined her right away.

Once by her side Sally snapped her finger "Nicole search the city for any other intruders and keep us updated on your sync. Oh and don't search at the main power station, we had people check there already." Sally hoped she buy that last part.

"Yes Sally." said computer Nicole. Sally sighed.

Physical Nicole smiled waving at them not even five feet away with dazed eyes. Nicole moved over closer to them while tugging at her purple attire. They knew they had to ignore her curiosity so they went on with there brief conversation. Sally and Rotor awkwardly waved back at her, they had hoped she didn't hear this though.

"Rotor, if Nicole is overtaken by her emotions again by the time she reaches the sync she'll die. She wont able to sync because shed be unaware of what shed be doing."

"She'll also die if Son" Sally tensed up, slapping her hand overs Rotors mouth, they slowly looked at Physical Nicole who almost reacted her eyes wide open now looking at them with a smile.

"Ummm Nicole status report." spoke Sally.

Computer Nicole's voice wavered happily "New Mobotropolis defenses...are" she paused "stable Sally. Bunnie and Atoine have entered the...the...this castle...No other intruders have been. Detected. Thriteen minutes left...syncing."

Sally silently chided Rotor who continued talking "If the power goes out she'll die too."

"We have to keep Nicole logical until she inevitably syncs."

Sally continued "Her physical self is...I'm not sure how to describe it."spoke Sally unsure.

"What do you mean?"

"Well its like Nicole's energy is running through her physical form but Nicole's not controlling herself. Only when something strong enough to stir up her up."

"Like the blue guy right." said Rotor.

Sally was begging to entertain thoughts that were to say the least distracting her. Definitely not what she was trying to do with the seconds ticking away. Bunnie and Antoine entered the room breathing deeply.

"What's tha plan Sally?" asked Bunnie.

Antoine and Bunnie had met Nicoles physical form before. What they weren't sure of was did they meet a Nicole with a metal cable sticking out of her neck. Before they could began questioning Sally and Rotor about Nicole, Rotor shushed them.

"We're running out of time so we'll discuss this later. We have to get a plan going now." said Sally. The four then exchanged ideas as there time was almost up. Computer Nicole spoke 12 minutes left, which made Sally flinch again, she wasn't sure what to do next.

* * *

Sonic had his back planted against the wall as he tried to remain undetected from Sleuth and Lighting Lynx. They were messing around with a password box for the main power station. Even if they were able to hack it they still had to shut down three other force fields protecting the station. Lighting Lynx tapped his foot impatiently as Sleuth tired various password attempts.

"Hurry up! You know how quick that blue rodent works." said Lighting Lnyx.

Slueth snarled at him "You wanna take a crack at these algorithm encrypted passwords?"

Lynx lightened up "Of course not. I don't know how to..."

"Then shut up and kept a look out for Sonic! And be quiet, I need complete concentration!" Sleuth went back to trying to bypass the passwords.

"Whatever." fumed Lynx. He might not be as fast as Sonic but his heightened senses were always helpful thought Lynx as he daydreamed of kicking the hedgehogs butt.

Sonic fed up with waiting around decided to take matters into his own hands with a surprise attack. He zipped from his hiding spot heading for Sleuth but missed as Lynx shoved Sleuth out of the way of his attack.

"Hurry up Sleuth. I'll handle the hedgehog.." Lighting Lynx smiled cracking his knuckles, he finally was getting his chance for a one on one with Sonic.

Sonic grinned feeling the rush of action, rolling into a ball. Sonic spin-dashed towards Lynx who dodged with ease. But Lynx realized that he wasn't trying to hit him. Sonic uncurled onto his feet speeding past Sleuth, smacking his head. Sleuth jerked to the right from the sheer force of the slap, his eyes turned red looking at Lighting Lynx. Lynx ignored him running after Sonic who had rounded the corner in a flash of dirt. Sleuth watched him go around the corner and he still felt angered. He breathed deep as he once more tired to crack the password.

Lighting Lynx followed Sonic through the city, Sonic was leading him in every direction possible. Although Lighting Lynx was having a hard time keeping up with him and tracking him. As Sonic would go faster than him or slow down to throw him off but Sonic saw that he was keeping up. Sonic knew he could handle the two clowns but he wanted to have a little fun while he did so, so running through the city made it seem like he had a plan. Which he didn't, he wanted to lead Lynx on for just a little while longer then he was going to end this.

Not to far away up in the air, Tails had spotted Sonic and was heading to him. From what Tails could see Sonic and Lighting Lynx were facing off, he could kill two birds with one stone when he got over there to help Sonic. Tails was enjoying one thing today, the sun was nice and warm...Tails felt his back grow cold. Like a shadow was covering him. Tails quickly dived in and erratic fashion. Once back in stable flight he spotted Predator Hawk just below him. Predator Hawk reared his head smiling and took off at Tails again. Tails swayed to his left Predator Hawk just barley missing him this time. Then Tails saw Amy waving at him, no signaling him from atop a building about two blocks way. Tails looked up behind him as Predator Hawk flew up even higher and dived again.

Tails dove as well, to where Amy had been. The wind was so hard it started to drown the sound out of Tails ears. Predator Hawk neared his back as they neared the ground. Predator Hawk was so close to Tails he couldn't see in front him, but Tails saw as Amy jumped from hiding spot and pulled her arm back and threw her hammer as hard as she could. Tails could barely turn but he made a sharp left that almost threw him out of the air as Predator Hawk who had his attention on Tails collided with Amy's Piko hammer. He mumbled as he fell out of the sky and crashed onto the ground.

Tails landed not to far away from Amy. They grabbed some rope, Amy recovered her hammer, and they tied him up and left him in the custody of nearby guards. Tails told Amy what had been happening and explained to Amy that he had saw Sonic and was heading in his direction but Predator Hawk threw him off. So they best thing they could do was head the power station and protect it.

"Alright Tails lets go...but if were going to fly there can you carry me?"

Tails blushed "Ah..sure Amy. That's kind of embarrassing"

"Be quite Tails." Amy said flustered.

Tails picked her up and struggled a bit but got on his way.

"You heavy Amy." Tails panted.

"I'm what!" yelled Amy looking indigent.

"Sorry" Tails smiled, but his smile was erased when he thought of Nicole. They might not have any time left.

With Sonic, he had supposedly lost Lighting Lynx. The moment he lost him he ran back to the main power station. Sonic scrunched his eyes eyes as her neared the station again. Sleuth was still crouched over the password box. Sonic smirked and sped up spin-dashing to Sleuth when Lighting Lynx jumped over the fence en-chasing the area. Sonic skidded to a halt and dirt flew everywhere.

Blinding Lynx and Sleuth. Sonic took advantage of this and went to attack Lynx but Lighting's Lynx's heightened hearing heard Sonic a mile away. Even as Lynx's vision was completely blurry he landed a right hook onto Sonic's jaw, sending Sonic crashing onto the ground and skidding against the fence.

Sleuth yelled in anger as he wiped his eyes "That's it! I haven't even cracked one password! There's to many distractions."

"Well then lets help you concentrate." said Lighting Lynx as he has finished clearing his eyes.

"Don't mind if I do." said Seluth evilly.

Sonic had arose from the ground as the two members of the Destructix cornered him. Just as they got ready to attack a pink hammer came down onto Seluth's head, he went crashing into the ground. Amy seconds later dropped to the ground and reclaimed her hammer. When Lighting Lynx saw this he immediately attacked Sonic who easily avoided him. Tails had flew down and threw punches and kicks at Lynx who dogged them.

Sonic did the same and Tails and Sonic got the same result even with both of them attacking, nothing. Although Lighting Lynx was starting to lose it, as the next round of attacks from Sonic and Tails had just barley missed him. He did his best to keep avoiding them until his vision went black as a enormous force hit him from behind. Lighting Lynx didn't feel himself hit the ground but he did hear voices before he faded in nothingness.

With the main Power station protected the three Freedom Fighters gathered. Sonic was surprised and curious that Amy and Tails showed up out of nowhere to help him "Thanks for the help guys. I appreciate it but how did you know I was gonna be here?"

"I was headed here because Sally called me, she said you were in trouble. But I saw Predator Hawk and followed him. Then I saw Tails get ambushed by him, we beat him tied him up, now were here. Are you ok Sonic?" Amy asked emphatically, Sonic nodded but Amy put her hammer down and inspected Sonic's body.

"Tails?" asked Sonic.

"Sonic I don't know how much time we have left but Nicole's sync is going to end in a few minutes. We cant let anything happen to the electricity for the city and you can not be anywhere near Nicole until shes in her body" Tails said frantically.

Sonic waved his hand at tails smiling "Is that it? I think we solved one problem."

Tails had to admit the situation wasn't looking grim anymore now the main threats were decked out on the ground.

Amy glomped onto Sonic, hugging him as hard as she could "What he said." said Amy dreamily.

"I guess so." Tails said unsure.

Sonic patted ails on the back "Unless something is strong enough to bust through the force fields of this place in the next few minutes we got nothing to worry about. What are the chances of that?" exclaimed Sonic.

"Yeah, I think your right." said Tails brightening, now that he thought of it the only things that harm Nicole now was if someone got to her, if she got tooken over by emotions again, or if the power shutting which was not a problem any more.

Sonic dragged himself over the fence encasing this area, with Amy hugging him and leaned against it "Just sit back and relax, Sally will call us on the pa and tell us everything's gonna be ok."

Tails watched as Sonic tried to detach Amy from himself. Maybe he was right, he did feel a little tense so he joined Sonic and Amy on the fence. Tails stretched hearing some of his bones pop "Ahhh."

After a few moments of comfortable silence Amy's ear twitched and she looked around suspiciously, letting go of Sonic "Do you guys hear that?"

They all listened closely, beep. Beep. "What is that?" asked Sonic.

Tails then noticed a wrist watch on Seiluth's arm, blinking red "Sleuths got some kind communicator watch or something." Tails pointed to him.

Then on the pa system next to the password box Sally's voice whispered worriedly "Is anybody there?"

Amy answered it, pushing the button to respond "Its Amy. Were ok over here."

Sally responded moments later pausing when she spoke "Guys it doesn't looks like everything is gonna be ok. Nicole just detected more Destructix headed your way. Sergeant Simian, the Flying Frog guy, and Drago. Knuckles, The Choatix, Antoine, and Bunnie are on there way. You have to hold them off for at least four minutes. That's all the time we need here, oops gotta go. Nicole...No that's not him. That's uh someone else." the line cut.

Sonic and Tails got off the fence, Sonic scratched his head "Well that was the complete opposite of what I just said" spoke Sonic.

"No kidding, I wonder how we have until the party gets her."said Tails.

The ground shook and it got louder and louder. Tails looked at Sleuths watch again "Its a tracking device!" yelled Tails.

"That's means..." Amy was cut off as a grenade landed at her feet. One fell at Tails feet to. Tails took off the ground and Amy stood frozen in fear. She saw her life flash before her eyes, so many images of Sonic entered her head as time stood still. Amy cringed with her eyes closed but she felt herself swept off her feet as the grenade exploded. She mentally sighed as she looked up at you know who's face. But she didn't have time to thank him because Sonic had carried her out of harms way just in time for Sergeant Simian, Drago Wolf, Flying Frog, and Predator Hawk to come crashing in the fence behind were they were standing.

Sonic put Amy down and handed her her hammer. Tails flew back to to them as Lighting Lynx and Seulth woke up. They surrounded Sonic, Amy, and Tails. With the three Freedom Fighters backs against each others they only hoped that Nicole finished her business soon because four minutes was going to become four seconds with the whole Destructix breathing down there backs.

* * *

In the control room Sally felt she was going to have a stroke, she was jumpy and uptight. What was she supposed to do now? So many things were happening right now; unanswered questions. Nicole trapped them into helping her get her body raising suspicion that Eggman had somehow infiltrated them. But in fact it was actually Nicole herself who had causing the chaos and after all that she tricked them again with a fake Nicole. She locked them in a room after they delivered her body, and once she entered her body she put the whole city in danger because she was unaware of what she doing for the first time ever at the worst possible time. Even after a few minutes ago when she regained control over herself Sally guessed she didn't calculate the dangers of not being the computer for the city, things were going to get much harder when Nicole left.

Eggman was still waiting for them to slip up, his robots stood awaiting for the force fields. And it looked like Eggman was going to get his chance. When Nicole had started the sync to her body to cut the connection. With Nicole actually not in the computer anymore her OS would not operate and everything would shut down eventually.. She was to advanced to make a copy of let alone function with her pulling the strings. That meant Rotor and herself had to manually keep things going, Sally knew they wouldn't be able to keep that up long. Sally still next to the pa system wiped the sweat from her forehead.

She cut the line and rejoined Rotor. Physical Nicole sat on the floor breathing heavily, the BCI machine whirring loudly. They also didn't have to worry about Nicole and emotions anymore, after there last bout with Nicole's emotions she kinda gave in. When she was searching the city she caught a glimpse of Sonic and Lighting Lynx speeding through the city...Sally and Rotor tried to clam her down but she couldn't completely. It was funny really, even if the others couldn't hold of the Destructix they were still going to lose every resource they had because Nicole was the resource.

"The BCI has completely moved Nicole to her body, now its cutting the connection between her computer self." Rotor said aloud.

"Then why does she look so bad?" asked Sally with concern, Nicole looked ill the moment the machine started.

"I'm not sure, I wish there something I could have done to stop her." said Rotor looking over the data he wrote down on his notepad.

"Was there?" asked Sally.

"No. When Nicole threaten to hurt us I didn't want to try and override her ya know? Who knows what she would have done to me or any of us." said Rotor.

"She caught us off guard, again." Sally said defeated.

"She hasn't spoke in awhile.." said Rotor.

Rotor and Sally watched Nicole quietly. Sally couldn't help but think that this was actually going to be the real Nicole, she was going to be real! A mind blowing fact after the time with the fake Nicole. After Sally had called the main power station to contact the others, Nicole had told them that once she cut connection that it would be the end of her plan...

_(Flashback to Minutes Ago)_

_Physical Nicole was panting now that the BCI machine had started up. Sally had just sent Antoine and Bunnie off the help the others and Rotor was __asking __Nicole final questions before she left. After Nicole caught a glimpse of Sonic, she had told them that she could not function properly anymore, her emotions from her body were to strong and every function in the city would stop soon. So Nicole instead of trying to fight her feelings anymore let them go and since then she had mostly been in her physical self. Her feelings had a negative ripple effect on her programs. It should have been when a setting was set , it stayed set but unable to control it Nicole was unaware she had been disabling them. The city's protocols had been disabling ever since._

"_Will you remember being in there Nicole?" asked Rotor._

"_I do not know Rotor. I don't not think I will remember anything due to the fact memory has to be stored. I do have the memory's of my body mind controlled state but the memory of my computer self remaining available is unknown. The feeling for Sonic I hope will still be present since I experienced them without the ability to feel. But the biggest difference this time Rotor is this time you will know its me, even if I do not remember as I will not be in here anymore. I have transferred some video to my brains memory and stored video of myself of on 320 dvd-r's to help you and watch after this if I am alive." said Physical Nicole referring to the city shutting down._

"_Earlier when you first entered your body. Why were you able to still function even though you were connected and synched to your body and feeling emotions?" asked Rotor._

"_I became destabilized over time by my body."_

"_Doesn't that cable in your neck hurt Nicole?" asked Rotor._

"_I feel something.."Nicole moved her arm to the back of her neck and pressed down on it. She gasped in pain after doing so._

_Nicole went to do it again when Sally ran over to her and stopped her "It seems comfortable until you move it, don't do it again Nicole."_

_Nicole smiled brightly at Sally "Yes Sally." _

_Sally even though turned off by what was happening to Nicole couldn't help but be charmed by her innocence._

"_Ok, What is the extent of your freewill Nicole?" asked Rotor._

_Sally liked the idea of the question. Maybe she could piece together what drove her to do what she did, why she wanted Sonic so bad. And Nicole happily spoke "I can do as I please Rotor."_

"_Really?" said Sally intrigued._

"_Correct, I have never wanted to leave my hardware as my functions ran according to schedule and never needed any changing for several hundred years. I did not think I could over clock any better. Until I was thrown into Sally's body" Physical Nicole pointed at Sally._

_Sally shifted uncomfortably under Nicole's stare. She remembered all to well what it like where Nicole was now. And Nicole was seven hundred years old! Sally did not know this "So you had no feelings before then, for Sonic?"_

_Rotor looked at Sally "Hmmm..."_

"_Shush Rotor I have to hear this" Sally waved him off. Rotor laughed in his mind as the only thing Sally cared about in Nicole's last moments was about Sonic. Although Rotor wanted to hear it too._

"_No, Sally. But I would rather feel this than have a dual processor with 5 GB's of cache memory built to each chip on my cpu installed. And the cache memory is vital for system processes." panted out Physical Nicole._

"_So while you are still connected to your computer half you know things still?" asked Sally._

"_Yes."_

"_How do you know you wont be a different person when you completely synch?" asked Sally._

"_Because I to have a unknown energy signature to Sally, I am not transferring artificial data." Nicole puffed out._

_Sally was shut up by that response, as she looked into her seemingly artificial friends eyes. Sally felt as if she tearing away at her, had she forgotten everything Nicole had said? Nicole wasn't a thing and she wasn't a person either. It then became increasingly obvious that Nicole knew what she was doing. Even when Nicole had told them she chose to leave here computer half behind for Sonic, Sally thought she was doing it, well because Sally thought something was possessing her to do it. But finding out she been alive so long, functioning with such precision_ _all her life that it wouldn't be possible for her not to not know. _

"_I do have a request." Sally and Rotor listened "If I do not remember please inform me of my previous self."_

_Nicole waited a moment and when they stopped asking her questions she sat on the floor and closed her eyes as she breathed deep. Sally, neither did Rotor ask another question, they just waited for her to finish._

_(End Flashback)_

Knowing there was nothing they could do anymore now that Nicole was out of control Sally had went over the the computers again as Rotor checked over Physical Nicole, computer Nicole had almost went completely inactive expect for the timer on the screen that was at 4:23 and going down. Sally was checking over the cameras for New Mobotropolis and trying to keep the programs Nicole was shutting down, running. The citizens had been evacuated, the guards stood at the city limits near Eggman awaiting her orders, and at the main power station. Sonic, Tails, and Amy were fending the Destructix off with little success. From the cameras she could see from Sally zoomed in on Sonic who was bleeding a little and so were Amy and Tails.

"It looks like Nicole doesn't even notice I'm looking at Sonic." Sally said aloud typing away.

"Yea" Rotor said placing his hand over Nicole's forehead checking her temperature, she looked worse.

"The force fields at the main power station just shut down, the city's force field is beginning to too. Heh, this was inevitably the moment Nicole locked us in here wasn't it." said Sally nervously.

"I just hope they hold out for just a minute or two." Rotor said looking at the countdown on the computer in front of sally "Now her life is in our hands" Rotor spoke solemnly.

Sally stayed quiet while she focused on trying to keep some security and the city force field going for a little while longer. She went back the cameras and if she was drinking something she would have spit it all over the computer. The power stations wall had been broken in to. Sally scrambled as she searched for a camera feed on the inside of the building and when she did she got a dose of relief.

Everyone was there, The Freedom Fighters and Knuckles and The Choatix. Sally was relived that Sonic, Tails, and Amy weren't outnumbered anymore but the force fields protecting the power generators were exposed. It was a miracle they hadn't been destroyed yet. Then her eyes caught more bad news, the city's force field had just shut down. Sally switched to the city's outskirts camera. Eggman's robots were advancing into the city. Sally jumped out of her seat and ran to the pa.

She punched in the code for that sector and switch the knob on the pa to 'All'. "Attack at will! The entire city is in danger! I repeat attack at will!" she cut the line ran back to the computer and saw that the guards had heard her. They began their assault against Eggman.

Rotor who after checking over Nicole had joined Sally on another computer spoke aloud "Eggman has the best timing doesn't he." Rotor said sarcastically.

"If he had did this last week things wouldn't have been so bad." Sally said not turning away from her computer. But then a loud beep filled the room, it was almost earsplitting. Sally looked at the synch timer covering her ears, it was about to finally hit zero.

"You ready Rotor?" she said staring at the countdown.

"Yeah. All defenses are gone. People are attacking the city. We have no resources. We've been through worse." he smilied.

Sally sighed "00.03, 00.02, and the power went out.

"No!" Sally said distressed.

"Did it cut off before the timer?" he said.

"I wonder if the others made it." said Sally looking around for Nicole in the somewhat darkened room.

The few lights that did come back on partially lit the room as it had went pitch black. They looked to were Nicole had been, she sat still with her eyes closed. They swiftly went over to check her and when they got to her the castle violently shook making the power flicker. Before they could begin checking her, the cables drill in her neck went off, it pushed itself out of neck and Nicole went wide eyed in shock, the pain so intense she fell forward onto her belly.

Nicole in a daze heard various sounds around her. She thought she heard similar voices screaming about her, to get her someplace quick. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she held onto the back her neck and that made it hurt worse. Nicole didn't remember hearing herself scream in pain or being held down and being moved. It was such a blur all she could remember was looking down on Sally and Rotor from a different angle her vision going black and then only having vision outside with Sally and Rotor.

* * *

Nicole is in her body! Or is she? Eggman has begun attacking the defenseless city of New Mobotropolis! Will the Freedom Fighters be able to protect the city? What happened to Nicole? Find out next time! Later.


	9. Come Again

_**Disclaimer - **_I do not own sonic or any other characters. They are property of SEGA and anything sonic the hedgehog affiliated with it.

This chapter is a little shorter, but the next chapter will be just as long as the chapter before. And I'd like to thank my beta reader Lynx Traveller for giving me so much help in writing and generating new ideas for this story. Also the people who gave reviews, be hard on me. I need to write this better.

* * *

A few minutes ago Sonic would have said he could handle the Destructix and Eggman, but now the force field for the city was gone. Fighting Eggman and the Destructix and protecting the city all at once wasn't something he was sure he could handle. He pondered this as he ran through the city heading for Castle Acorn. Since Eggmans robots had walked into the city minutes ago the city was in chaos. Buildings and houses were destroyed. Businesses toppled. The lasers the robots fired blew huge holes into the ground and set things on fire. But the oddest thing was once the force field was down the Destructix stopped attacking the main power station and separated into the city.

The others followed who they could. Sonic sped up once in view of the castle, he ignored the screaming citizens and focused onto getting to Sally and trying to figure out what was going on. What the Destructix did was too weird and he knew something was afoul when they dropped what they were doing. They had a plan.

Sonic ran down the long road to the castle and ran straight inside as the main doors had been ripped off their hinges. He ran up the staircase to the control room but it was empty, Nicole was offline, he slowly walked into the dim lit room to see blood all over the floor. He almost didn't know where to start looking but observed bloody foot prints that led out of the room and down the hall to the previously shutdown staircase. He jogged over to the staircase to see a section of stairs had broken off. He jumped up to the fourth floor see the blood trail slowly go away. He guessed whoever was hurt had enough enough sense to go the fourth floor; where the medical wing was located.

Closer to the infirmary, the blood trail disappeared but Sonic's ear twitched, hearing low voices on his right down the hall. He dashed down the hall screeching past a room with a few nurses, Dr. Quack, Rotor, and Sally. He instantly turned back around and ran into the room. He was about to tell the guys that something was dirty in the Destructix tactics but when he saw Nicole on the operating table he remembered why this was all happening.

Sally spoke with her back turned, examining Nicole's neck "Sonic, what are you doing here? You need to be out there protecting the city..." she said distracted.

"Well I was until the Destructix..." he paused "is that her?" he asked.

Rotor spoke "We think the power went out too early."

"So shes gone?" asked Sonic concerned.

"Not necessarily" said Dr. Quack "Nicole is surprisingly stable, again. She could just be passed out or she could be unconscious. There's...well there's not much else I can say. That's all we can know for now, Nicole has to awaken for me to tell if she is Nicole or whoever!" said Dr. Quack frustrated sipping at his coffee.

Sonic joined them breaking his thoughts away from the sleeping Nicole "Look guys, after the force field went the Destructix split up into the city."

Sally looked at Sonic curiously "What? Did they destroy the generators?"

"Nope, once the force field was down they just stopped fighting us. The others followed who they could and I came back here. You gotta admit that sounds weird." said Sonic.

Rotor looked up from his computer readout papers "Eggman has really been attacking Nicole lately, his IP address has been popping up all month. If I didn't know any better, it would sound like the Destructix were looking for something."

Dr. Quack spit out his drink and everyone in the room went wide eyed even the nurses. They all looked at each other "Or someone." said Sonic in horror.

"Is that even possible Rotor?" asked Sally.

He thought for a moment then responded "Now that I think about it...its completely possible! Eggman could have hacked Nicole long ago while she was trying to attain a body. We don't even know how long Nicole has slack because of..." Sonic glared at him and Rotor sheepishly smiled back at him.

"I wondered why he hired the Destructix. He must have known Nicole's plans, to attack us today...how much do you think he knows?" she looked to Rotor.

"He could have been watching us the whole time." said Rotor.

Sally returned her attention to Nicole "Why is he trying to kidnap Nicole?"

"Why does he ever kidnap anyone? To draw us into some trap." Sonic said with his arms crossed.

"That does seem to be the most likely reason and even more reason to specifically target you Sonic." said Rotor.

"What do you mean?" asked Sonic.

"You know, he has to already know Nicole did what she did for you. I'm just saying he might be using her to get to you...for the hundredth time." Rotor chuckled.

Sonic grinned "I can see this happening." he said sarcastically.

Sally looked at them upset "There's no time for joking! We have to get Nicole out of here. Now."

Rotor and Sonic realized the many implications of standing around in the room joking while the city was being attacked. The Destructix were looking for Nicole as they spoke.

"Right!" said Sonic "Whats the plan Sally?"

Sally rubbed her chin for a second then snapped her finger "We cant contact the others because Nicole is gone. We would waste time trying to track them down. Sonic, find Knuckles and the Chaotix. If they could get her to Angel island she'll be safe until we regroup down here. We'll take Nicole to the jail and lock her inside."

Sonic nodded, turned around, and ran out of the room. As soon as Sonic left Dr. Quack and the two nurses begun wrapping Nicole with a white blanket while Sally and Rotor watched. It only took them a few moments and they were just about done when the door bust in behind them and there stood Lightning Lynx and Drago.

"Jackpot." said Drago as they walked into the room and closed the door.

Sonic had stopped on his entrance to the stairway when he heard a lot of noise from where he just came from. Suspicious he ran back to the room to find Nicole gone and Drago towering over Sally.

"I always despised royalty." he said as he held his fist high.

Sonic ran behind Drago and kicked him in the back of his left leg making him fall onto one of his knees and before he could see who kicked him Sonic grabbed the back of his head and sped him into the nearest wall. Knocking him out. Dr. Quack and the two nurses recovered standing up as did Rotor. Sonic pulled Sally from the floor and she squeezed his hand, he noticed this but didn't say anything.

"Could you guys tie him up?" Sonic looked at Dr. Quack and the two nurses. They nodded and went to a medical cabinet for supplies.

"What happened?" asked Sonic in disbelief.

"Lighting Lynx took her." said Sally stretching.

"Drago said something about Eggman only having a few minutes to the Lynx, I think he was referring to Eggmans control of those other robots. They might have some kind of power time limit."

Sonic turned around "Alright, I'm doing this. You guys go find the others and tell them whats going down. I'm going to get Nicole." he cracked his knuckles.

They did so, Dr. Quack, the two nurses, and Rotor left the room without a word. Sally the last one to exit the room playfully smacked Sonic on his rear. Sonic jumped in surprise looking around for the others but they were gone. She winked at him walking away. Right then Sonic felt the bubbly happy feelings he had harbored for Sally for a long time. He loved them and at the same time hated them.

He called out to Sally "Sal?"

"Yes Sonic."

"I need to talk to you after this is over. Is that cool?"

"Of course, well talk in my chambers." she said jogging through the door of the good staircase.

Sonic did not smile back at her, she didn't notice it. He never really used the word hate that much, to describe anything he felt but with Sally he was sure hate was the right word. Why was she still as playful with him. They couldn't be that way anymore, they shouldn't. Sonic frowned as he turned around to head to the bad staircase. Her breaking it off with him was tough enough, he shouldn't have allowed it to get this far. Her, he dared to say it. Flirting with him, teasing him. He liked it too but...he stopped running down the stairs to a complete stop. Sonic decided if she couldn't choose between him and Kahn or Greffory or Knuckles or whoever. If she couldn't make up her mind then it was time for him to move on because he always had his mind made up about her, she had always come first; he thought beginning to run down the stairs again. He bottled what he was feeling yet again as he reached the bottom and ran out the backside of the castle.

* * *

Lighting Lynx carried Nicole over his back running to the northern outskirts of the city where he was supposed to meet Eggman. He almost ran into Knuckles and the robotic rabbit on his way there but he was quick enough to get out of their sights. He was half way through the southern side of the city when he felt Nicole wiggle on his back. He ignored this until he saw the two tailed fox hovering not too far away. He ducked behind a house and sat Nicole down peeking around the corner. Nicole wriggled herself out the blanket she was wrapped in and looked around, confused. Her neck hurt and she was so confused she instinctively panicked. What was going on? Where was she? Recent memories flashed through her mind as she tried to recall what happened previously.

She remembered that she was Nicole...but she wasn't sure. Every-time she tried to remember she felt like it was in a different place, like a huge time had to have passed between these memories; she was sure. Every memory felt like a dream, so distant they felt. There were images of a forest and people fighting. Vague memories of going in and out of a very dark city. She remembered being in a room with people while Sally brushed her hair. But the memory felt like a different time and place because she also remembered being in a place were she remembered these strange words flashing in front of her like "_msconfig_" and "_dxdiag_" and at the same time trying to figure out at way to approach Sonic.

She remembered touching his face. The one thing that stood out the most about that memory was that she remembered looking at herself in two different places. In one she remembered seeing many places all at once and the other just in the room with the others. But she knew with one-hundred percent certainty that she was inside that place, she knew it was her but what was that? A dream? All she remembered that she thought was recent was talking to Sally about Sonic taking her out of the city to show her around, then being in a daze ogling Sonic, now she was outside in some part of the city she did not recognize. Nicole stood up not even notice Lighting Lynx next to her.

Nicole did not even begin walking when it hit her that she didn't feel like she actually knew them. She had memories of these people but the feeling wasn't there. She tried to remember what kind of relationship she had with Sally but she did not know. She remembered Sonic, she didn't know who he was to her either but she remembered him putting a hand on her shoulder and the words zoom x15.

"Maybe he could help me." she thought beginning to walk away. He seemed nice from what she could remember.

Lighting Lynx watched the orange fox fly away and turned to see his target getting away. He swiftly walked over and grabbed her arm "Where do you think you're going sweet thing." he laughed.

Nicole winced at him squeezing her arm "That hurts." she said starting to get afraid.

Lighting then shoved her to the ground, she fell and hit her bottom "Ouch." she said lowly.

He cackled "So you used to be a computer program, your kinda cute?"

Nicole rubbed her sore arm "What?" she asked confused.

"Doesn't matter" he picked her up and flung her his shoulder and dashed off "we have plans."

"We do?" asked Nicole.

"Are you stupid or something?" laughed Lighting Lynx.

"No..."she said sounding hurt.

"Just be quiet." Lighting said irritated. He recognized the fountain in the middle area he ran through. He was directly in the middle of the city.

"Almost there." he said aloud looking around.

"Can you put me down? I'm looking for Sonic. He can help me." Nicole said innocently.

Lighting Lynx grinned "Well that's where were going, right to Sonic."

"We are?"

"Hahahaha. Yup, I promise."

"Thank you." Nicole said happily.

Lighting finally noticing a landmark took off in that direction but as he ran it bothered Lighting Lynx that the first few words out of his targets mouth was about the blue rodent; his mosted hated rival "Hey you?" he asked Nicole.

"Yes?"

"Is there any way I can help you?"

"No."

Lynx growled "Surely there has to be."

"No."

"Just let me speak for a."

"Sonic is the only one who can help me."

Lighting Lynx abruptly screed to a halt getting dirt into Nicole's eyes, Nicole whined at the dirt in her eyes. Lighting laughed "Shut up, we'll be with Sonic in just a minute."

Taking off Lighting Lynx knew that once she was delivered to Eggman, she was going to be subjected to horrible experiments. Lynx sighed in his mind, it was shame because she was a Lynx and she was beautiful.

'I would take her for myself..for other reasons...' he thought running even closer to his destination.

Twenty minutes later Lighting Lynx stood somewhere near the northern outskirts of the city; waiting. Eggman was not here, his team wasn't here. Next to him Nicole stood still smiling, looking impatiently around for Sonic. Lighting tapped his foot peering off into the burning city. Eggmans giant robots were nowhere to be seen. He pulled at his ears, Eggman was thirty minutes late and communication with his teammates stopped working hours ago. Lighting took his ear piece out of his ear and threw it to the ground. He crossed his arms and glanced over to Nicole. She happily stared into the distance, her full attention on seeing the hedgehog. She had not spoken since they stopped. The more he looked at her the more it reminded him of Storm...

Lighting grimaced. It was everyone's fault! Sonic and his old teammates got him banished from his clan, his Storm! The irony was that this was his teams last mission, the Destructix were together even shorter than they were years ago. His anger stemmed from all he did to be seen in Storms eyes once more, to be accepted into his clan. For them to come destroy it for this stupid team that didn't even last a year. The Destructix were disbanding after this and this question hovered in his head. Where was he going to go? His family was his clan and he was sure they were not going to give him a third shot, it was against clan rules.

Before they signed onto this mission they were briefed about Nicole. Eggman had told them that Nicole was a artificial intelligence program but for some reason Eggman was able to hack her for the first time. He monitored Nicole for a few months until he stumbled upon her plans to create a living vessel for herself, he watched her masterfully go through each step of her plan up to today. What Eggman found the most intriguing was her past. He learned that she was over several hundred years old. Among other things he found out about her, he found some restricted files he could not access, but finding out that she had a thing for Sonic was just as good to Eggman. She couldn't express her love for Sonic when she interacted with him. Eggman knew this because her kernel usage went haywire which should never happen on any operating system. But he observed when she made contact with Sonic coupled with her plan for a body made it unmistakable. He called it one of life's rare occurrences, when a machine falls in love. Her soul or whatever you like to call it. Her soul experienced feeling but since her body was a machine and not able to output feeling it drove her to do what she did. Eggman wanted study her and get another shot at Sonic.

Lighting Lynx still irritated, looked around for any sign of Eggman or his team but nobody was even around this side town. He looked behind at Nicole, she still looked into the distance happily looking for Sonic's arrival. Lighting angrily scratched his head, she was waiting on him like that was the only course of action she knew. Then he got a idea. Smirking, why couldn't it work? Obviously something was wrong and that's why no-one had shown up yet. Eggmans whole scheme seemed to be done anyway. He could take Nicole, then he could be accepted by his clan again. Lighting Lynx was sure he could use her to get the Bride of Conquering Storm to take notice once more and yeah they might be tracked down but this was a chance to start over.

Lighting walked over to her "Hey you. I just saw Sonic run past here."

Nicole swiftly walked over to him "Where is he?"

"Hes..." Lighting cringed as a laser hit his back, he crumpled to his knees and glanced behind him. Juile-Su lowered her gun and was running towards them, she whistled. Lighting Lynx looked confused. He struggled to get up but succeeded and picked up Nicole. He started run past a building when Sargent Simian crashed through the building in front of him, and through the smoke and debris out popped Sonic. Sonic and Lighting Lynx locked eyes. Sonic held a cocky grin a Lighting growled. Nicole facing the opposite direction did not see him.

"Sonic! Look out!" yelled Juile-su.

Sargent simian had gotten up and reached for Sonic. Sonic was able to dodge his grab but Sargent simian lunged at Sonic, grabbed him and threw him somewhere into the immediate area. Lighting Lynx only paying attention to Sonic being thrown did not notice Juile-Su behind him. She kicked him, making him fall to the ground. Juile-Su grabbed Nicole and pulled her from the ground.

Nicole confused spoke "You said Sonic. Do you you know Sonic? Sonic can help me."

Juile-Su lifted her eyebrow "We can talk later, we have to get you out of here."

She pulled Nicole along behind her as Sargent Simian and Lighting followed her. Sargent Simian pulled out tear gas from one of his pouches and tossed them ahead.. The canisters broke upon releasing a thick cloud of gas. Juile-Su and Nicole began to cough when Sonic sped by dispelling the gas and covering the area in dust blinding Sargent Simian and Lighting Lynx. Sonic came back and stopped next to Juile-Su, Nicole beamed.

Sonic put his index fingers in his mouth "Help me out here."

Jusile-su nodded and did the same, they blew and whistled as hard as they could. Sargent Simian swung his arms wildly trying to see, he was furious that Sonic; probably only a couple hundred pounds as able to contend with him. While swinging his arms he caught a faint glimpse of them through the dust.

"Stop whistling you maggots!" he yelled annoyed, his arms came down.

Sonic trying to focus on his whistling barley saw Sargent Simians arms, but he reacted quickly enough to push Juile-Su and Nicole out of the way. The dust finally cleared and Lighting Lynx went straight to attacking Sonic. Sargent Simian was focused on Nicole. He swiftly moved towards her while she was focused on Sonic; Nicole got up off the ground and began walking towards Sonic not aware of the danger she was in.

"Nicole? What are you doing?" said Juile-Su, Sargent Simian was closing in on Nicole.

Juile-Su got off the ground and ran to Nicole tackling her to the ground, away from Sargent Simian who had almost grabbed her. Just as they hit the ground. Sargent Simian was lifting his arms to smash her. Juile-su pushed Nicole away on the ground as she rolled away from his attack. Nicole had gotten up again non the less upset and continued towards Sonic. Juile-Su shot her gun at Sargent Simians head making his helmet spin. He grabbed his spinning helmet and started smashing the ground even faster, so fast to the point where he was about to land a hit in and they both knew. Juile-su knew that a hit from him was going to hurt but before Sargent Simian could attack Sonic spin dashed into the side of Sargent Simians neck, making him gag and threw him completely off. Lighting Lynx was not far behind, ready to attack Sonic from behind was intercepted by Knuckles gliding down behind him. Knuckles grabbed the fur on the back of Lightings neck yanking him back, turning him around and then punching him in the gut. He let him drop the ground breathless. Sonic made eye contact with Knuckles and Julie-su as Sargent Simian recovered from Sonic's attack. All the while Nicole walking unaware through the thick of battle following Sonic.

Just as Sargent Simian got to his feet Sonic dashed into Sargent Simian's head, Sonic then landed on his feet and ran to Knuckles and Juile-su. Knuckles and Juile-su gave Sonic their hands. Sonic took them, then he took a running stance gripping their hands tighter, they did the same knowing that a huge amount of force was needed to take Sargent Simian down. While Sargent Simian was still disoriented Sonic blasted off from zero to one hundred flinging the pair at the huge monkey. They attacked his head once again, making him shake from the force of the blow. Sargent Simian swayed walking backwards then tripped over himself and falling to the ground. Juile-su and Knuckles looked over the fallen Destructix member, Knuckles looked over his back to see Lighting Lynx still curled over on the ground.

Knuckles and Juile-Su breathed a sigh of relief as Sonic made his way over. "What took you so long?" Sonic asked Knuckles.

"Juile-Su told me the communications had been shutdown when I arrived. She told me that you Sonic, said a whistle is our communication. I heard your whistle's and I told the Chaotix to find the others and come back here. What were you doing on this side of town Su. I thought you were heading to the south side?" asked Knuckles.

"I ran into Predator Hawk and chased him until I lost sight of him, then I ran into Sargent Simian but Sonic showed up and took him off my hands. Then I saw Lighting Lynx and I called Sonic and we called you."

Then the look of relief came over Knuckles face "Alright, I'm glad your ok" Knuckles looked into Julie-su's eyes, his voice full of concern. Juile-su smiled back at him.

"Hey what about me?" asked Sonic, he sounded really upset.

Knuckles looked confused "Thanks for protecting Juile-su." he scratched his head.

"No. Why didn't you say it like you did to her, to me?" Sonic said in a girly voice.

Knuckles furrowed his brow angrily "Shut it."

Sonic and Juile-su laughed and Knuckles clenched his fist. Sonic then abruptly stopped laughing when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He curiously turned around to see Nicole, her face neutral.

"So your awake, are you ok Nicole?" asked Sonic.

"Yes. I was looking for you because you can help me." Nicole stated.

"I can help you? What do you need help with?" asked Sonic.

Waiting for her response he carefully watched her body language and how she talked. While stuck in the room with computer Nicole Sonic had observed how amorous Nicole was towards him when she wasn't and when she was in her body. Her eyes had this stare that was not there now, even though this was Nicole. Maybe Nicole would be different, Sonic feeling tensed a moment ago relaxed seeing Nicole not act that way towards him.

Sonic asked Nicole something over and over but Nicole's words were lost. She found her eyes trailing over his body. "I do not remember him like this..." thought Nicole unconsciously blushing. Suppressing a smile she finally answered.

"Are you sure your ok?" asked Sonic concerned.

"Yes."

"You didn't answer my question?" said Sonic.

"Your question?" her words lingered she said trying to think but so many other memories clouded her mind.

Sonic looked to Knuckles and Juile-Su and they both shrugged "I'm just as curious as to why you can help her." said Juile-Su.

Sonic returned his attention to Nicole "Why can I help you?" Sonic asked again, Knuckles and Juile-Su listened intently as well.

Nicole hearing this question started to think about what Sonic just said. The reason she was looking for Sonic was because he was the only one she remembered clearly doing something with her. She remembered him being nice to her. She didn't remember who he was to her but she remembered his hand on her shoulder. "You put your hand on me." he expression neutral again.

"Sonic!" Knuckles said appalled, Juile-Su shook her head.

Sonic's mouth hung open "You guys have got to be kidding, she probably meant her shoulder. You mean shoulder don't you Nicole?" Sonic said hurriedly.

Nicole thought for a second and touched her own shoulder and looked to the others "Yes."

Sonic glared at his two friends who chuckled anyway knowing Sonic would never do such a thing. Sonic still didn't get what Nicole was trying to say either, and by the looks of it that had to get moving soon. The city was still under attack "So you were looking for me because I was the only one you remembered?"

"Yes" Nicole looked directly into Sonic's eyes as he talked to her. She felt a warm feeling come over again, a light blush came over face as Sonic turned the other people with him and begun speaking to them again. Nicole began to wonder just who Sonic was, she smiled while he talked to the people.

* * *

Sometime later Sonic, Knuckles, and Juile-Su had split up once again. There plans had changed drastically from early this day. Instead of taking Nicole to Angel Island, Sonic was taking her to the jail were a few of the Freedom Fighters had set up a base. Most of Eggmans forces had been destroyed and there was no need to risk taking Nicole out of the city anymore. Knuckles and Juile-Su went to find the Choatix since they had not shown up. Sonic currently held Nicole in his arms, running to the New Mobotropolis prison. On his way back Sonic got a glimpse of Eggmans last robot, he hoped Kunckles and the others would notice.

The prison's giant metal gates were cracked open, Sonic sped through into the prison all the way to bottom floor thirty feet underground. Listening for the sound of the electric generator. The generator noise got louder and louder until he saw the only cell with a force field. He ran and stopped at it. Inside were Tails, Antoine, Dr. Quack and Sally. The cell was filled with tons of medical equipment and supplies. Sonic sat Nicole on the floor and knocked on the cell. They all jumped in surprise but once they saw Sonic and Nicole the brightened. Tails quickly deactivated the force field and they walked inside. Everyone was happy to see Nicole was alive and well but they noticed her vacant stare.

"Nicole?" asked Sally.

"Yes."

"Do you remember me?" asked Sally.

"Yes."

Her vague answer worried them "We need to see whats wrong with her first." Sally said looking to Dr. Quack.

"If you would Nicole." Dr. Quack gestured her to come over.

Nicole's neutral face became confused and Tails standing on the side line did not want to get too excited but Nicole hadn't even looked at Sonic since they came in "Did you mention anything about early today?" Tails asked Sonic.

Sally walked over and lead Nicole to the operating table "No, when I got to her she kept saying that I could help her. But it turns out she only did that because she said I was the only one she remembered and she hasn't said much since we came here. She hasn't acted like she did early today either. But she had to remember something to remember me but I don't think she remembers who we actually are." said Sonic.

Tails felt adrenaline rush through his body "Shes different." said Tails.

"Well you guys figure it out, Antoine lets go." said Sonic.

"Where are we going?"

"West side. Eggmans last robot has to be the one blocking the communication."

Antoine walked over a bit reluctantly looking over his shoulder at Nicole "She must remember both of zis times."

Sonic grabbed Antoine wrist "Yea, but I think shes different this time."

"Yes, but people don't change." Antoine said thoughtfully.

Sonic looked to Tails who was knocked out of his own thoughts and opened the cell again. Before they left Sally gave them communicators that linked right to them, to use after they took down Eggmans last robot. Antoine and Sonic were gone in a instant. Tails could hear Antoine yelling at Sonic for going too fast as he closed the cell force field. Tails then rechecked the stability of the force field and when he was sure everything was ok he walked over to Sally and Dr. Quack. Dr. Quack had turned on all the machines in the room and gave Nicole a routine check up. He checked her blood pressure, checked her pupils, her reflexes, motor skills, and other things. Tails and Sally waited impatiently while he checked Nicole and when he was done Nicole sat on the edge of the operating table, he told her not to move. Tails and Sally walked over as did Dr. Quack.

Dr. Quack looked over his clipboard "Shes ok." Tails and sally sighed "Physically." they frowned.

"What about mentally?" asked Tails.

"That's were you two come in. We need to talk her and see what she knows." Dr. Quack turned around signaling for them to follow.

Nicole expressionless stared in into the wall in front of her, not showing any emotion tired trying figure out what was she doing, her purpose or place because she honestly didn't remember anything. Her awareness came back as the three people approached her and stood in front of her. Nicole looked curiously at them.

Sally spoke first "Nicole, Sonic said that you said that he could help you. Is that right?"

Nicole nodded.

"Did he help you?"

Nicole nodded again, Sally continued "What did he help you with Nicole?"

Nicole began to think as the others watched her, now that Sonic had already helped her she wasn't sure what to think anymore. He did and she couldn't remember anything else clearly enough to take any action or make a decision "I remembered him." was all she said.

"Do you remember me?" Tails asked with hidden hopefulness.

"Yes." her face remained static.

Tails brightened "Do you remember that time when we cooked dinner?"

"No."

"Oh...well do you remember how good friends we became." Tails smiled hoping that all the work he did in getting Nicole to like him before didn't go wasted all because of Sonic.

"No." said Nicole.

"But I thought you said you remembered me?" said Tails confused.

"I do remember you." said Nicole.

Sally had a hunch "Do you remember what kind of friends we were Nicole?"

"No."

Dr. Quack wrote on his clipboard "She doesn't remember the relationships she had with you."

"Do you remember who Sonic was to you?" asked Tails.

"No." Tails silently sighed, Sally ignored Tails blatant questioning but she also was glad that Nicole had seemed to lose her interest in Sonic..

"Dr. Quack, can you determine if she suffered any brain damage?" asked Sally.

He put his clipboard down "Please lie down Nicole."

She did so and he pulled a square device with a cable protruding from it from a machine he stood next to. He flipped a couple of switches and pressed the handle on the device and the machines went haywire. A high pitch squeal filled the room. Everyone including Nicole covered there ears.

"What is that?" Yelled Sally asking Tails.

"It sounds like a communication interference with our machines." he yelled over the noise but moments later it stopped.

"_Hey! Can anyone hear me?"_ a low voice spoke, repeating.

Sally ran over to the over side of the cell and snatched up her communicator "Sonic?"

"_The communications back." _said Sonic.

Sally snickered "I can see that Sonic. Whats happening over there?"

"Eggman's gone and we got predator hawk and Drago in custody what should we do?"

"First regroup the guards then get back to me. We need all the help we can get to get the city's force field back up." Sally begun dishing out orders.

Dr. Quack returning to his task told Nicole to lie down once again. Once she did Dr. Quack pressed the handle on the device and hovered it over her head and the machine next to him made soft electrical buzzes. Then the machine started to print readouts. Dr. Quack put the device back on the hook of the machine, he waited for the printing to stop then picked them up a began reading to Tails.

"Hmmm...looks like she might have cognitive dysfunction. Alot of her brain cells have degenerated."

"What does that mean exactly?" asked Tails.

He sat the papers down "It means that Nicole's brain could be damaged forever. Nicole?" asked Dr. Quack.

"What is two plus two?"

Nicole did not answer for a moment, she instead lifted her hand and counted her fingers "Four." she spoke.

"She could have permanent brain damage" he repeated "she took too long to enter her body I surmise. The body has to be active at all times otherwise your cells die then you die." he looked at the papers again.

"Is there any hope?" asked Tails.

"We will see, in time Tails. In time."

Tails frowned while Dr. Quack grabbed his clipboard and read the machines readout again. While Sally talked to Sonic the communicator. He looked at Nicole who looked at the ceiling. He hoped with all his heart that she would be ok, to get another chance. Nicole was not inside anymore, he felt butterflies in his stomach at this fact. Tails turned away, bashful. She was still as beautiful as her fake hologram. Tails wanting to get his mind off of her walked over to the electric generator to check its stability, although he was sure it was fine. He just needed some kind of distraction, some glimmer of hope that she would be ok.

While everyone else was busy doing something, Nicole quietly laid down staring at the ceiling. Nicole was thinking about her encounter with Sonic. She thought back to her encounter with him. When he turned around Nicole swore she had forgotten to speak. From what she could remember she didn't remember him being so...his face was...she tried to remember her words...impressive. Nicole blushed again sitting up. She unknowingly grinned as thoughts about him ran through her head. She wanted to know more about him. But little did she know all the trouble she caused. All the hoops everyone around her had jumped through protecting her. She would be facing controversy from all sides, she would know soon even though she was completely unaware at the moment.

* * *

Nicole is alive! But she doesn't remember. What happened to the remaining Destructix members? What kind of damage has Nicole caused? What has Tails got planned? What did Sonic want to talk to Sally about? Find out next time. Later.


	10. Commencement

_**Disclaimer - **_I do not own sonic or any other characters. They are property of SEGA and anything sonic the hedgehog affiliated with it.

Hey all. I want to thank you all who read and the few that review and my beta reader. I do enjoy writing this story. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

As the sun rose over Mobious the a few days later, its light reflected off of a clear dome of energy. The force field that encased city of New Mobotropolis was once again operational. Now being run by a team of technicians, with Tails and Rotor managing them. Fortunately none of the power stations had been damaged during the attack, all they had to do was restart each station which went off without a problem. But the inhabitants where still stirred up for obvious reasons. After Eggman was defeated they wasted no time voicing their concerns to the princess, everyday. Even right now at Castle Acorn guards surrounded the castle and Sally as she addressed the citizens.

"Why was there no warning? There's always a warning!" yelled a frustrated citizen.

Sally sweated "For reasons I cannot disclose, I will say a horrible accident has happened to NICOLE."

The entire crowd, which was about half the city, and the news crew filming it, and whoever was watching gasped in shock. NICOLE was common knowledge as without her they never would have survived Robotnik at the Knothole or now. The citizens were quite fond of Nicole as-well, as she was sporadically around the city checking it. Sometimes Nicole would materialize in the middle of a public area or in a citizens house. The news that something bad had happened to Nicole was distressful.

"What happened" yelled a little girl, cutting off everyone else.

Sally apprehensive decided to do this another time "I'm sorry I cannot tell you now. I have to get to work getting preparations to repair the city. Thank you for your time." Sally swiftly turned around and walked back into the castle.

The citizens went into a uproar trying to follow her. But the guards pushed them back not letting them get anywhere near Princess Sally. Once inside safely away the people of the city Sally let her body loosen. She glanced behind her watching the guards close the doors, her hand gripping the wall that led to the main hall of the castle. She couldn't let them know what happened to Nicole. The only people who knew of Nicole's physical existence were people who worked for the New Mobotropolis government. People like Sierra and the scientist. The people that had seen her at the school may have thought that it was computer Nicole walking around.

If the citizens found out what Nicole did they would ridicule her. Sally shook her head, this was to much to think about right now. She walked into the main hall looking like a wreck and took a seat in a random chair. Guards ran through the castle throwing orders at each other, Sally with all these things on her mind could only think of him. She smiled and the loud voices of the other people in the main hall were suddenly drowned out.

Sally loved Sonic, because once she begun thinking of him it was easy to get lost in her imagination. The feeling of wanting to do anything for him, absolutely anything. To die for him. Her thoughts about him eventually drifted to her recent breakup with him. How did he expect her to react? He had been in space for three years, she could hardly believe he came back. She had almost fainted when she saw him.

Sally had gotten very afraid once he came back, after thinking he was dead for so long made her paranoid to see him alive and fighting. She had asked Sonic to stop fighting, to join her and be by her side. She could not bare to watch him get hurt or die in battle, she would do something bad to herself if that happened. She claimed that there would always be others to fight. But Sonic turned her down. Then she rejected him on stage in front of the entire city, she regretted that till this day.

She realized now that she overreacted but Sally had been slowly inching closer and closer back to Sonic by just being friendly with him. Sally''s surroundings came back to her and her eyes shifted around the room. She bit her lip, maybe a little flirting too; she grinned. She got up from her seat and walked over to a guard sitting at a desk writing, in the front of the hall.

The guard stopped writing immediately and stood up and saluted her "Yes Princess!"

"Have Sonic sent to my office, tell him its important." said Sally with a sly smile, walking away. The guard ignored her expression and left to find Sonic the Hedgehog.

* * *

In the main control room three floors up from where Sally currently was, were Rotor, Nicole, Tails, and Sonic. Tails and Rotor had gathered up whoever they could with any computer knowledge, even if they weren't programmers. They needed a full staff off people to run the city's computers now, not to mention having enough people to rotate. The technicians couldn't work twenty four hours. The ones that didn't know much about computers were being trained. Twelve technicians sat around computers while Tails and Rotor guided them.

One of the tech's sitting on the far right was not paying attention though. He lost his concentration when he saw Nicole enter the room, followed by by Sonic the Hedgehog. His thoughts began to scramble seeing this. He was told that something bad happened to Nicole, that she was not operational anymore. Yet there she was not ten feet away. She stood behind him, hiding, she looked shy from what he could tell. But that couldn't be, she's a computer program. He had even seen Nicole a few times, one being her materializing then de-materializing at a restaurant while he was with his girlfriend. He kept daydreaming until someone tapped his shoulder. He jumped in shock to see Tails shaking his head in disappointment.

"Initialize an array." spoke Tails.

The tech blinked a few times then feverishly typed, Tails watched as he wrote four values of type _int, _then insert the brackets and waited for the array. Tails rubbed his chin nodding silently in agreement.

"Now access the values." spoke Tails.

Rotor looking up from from one of the tech trainees computers noticed Sonic and Nicole. He walked over "Hey guys! What brings you by?" asked Rotor.

"I need to know if either of you can watch Nicole for awhile? I have to help with some of the clean up of the city." spoke Sonic.

"No can do Sonic, Tails and I have are hands full since..." Rotor looked Nicole and she looked back at him confused, still hiding behind Sonic "the computers are down so I can't leave here anyway. I have to be here everyday, all the time in case something goes wrong. Plus Eggman is right back to trying to hack us again already! I haven't even set the security protocols yet." Rotor let out in all one sentence.

Sonic sighed "Alright..." he said defeated his ears bent back and his face riddled with irritation.

Tails done with his tech trainee for the moment turned around "I think I could handle watching Nicole."

"Raise your hand if you think you KNOW what your doing." said Rotor looking to the tech trainees.

Every tech raised their hands, it wasn't everyday that any of them would be working on such a huge network. They had no idea of the in's and out's of it as Tails and Rotor did.

Without anyone noticing Tails took a quick peep at Nicole and frowned, he knew he would be too busy to watch her "Never-mind." he frowned "You." he pointed a tech at the middle of the room "Lets check area two of the force field, see its levels and see if they need adjusting."

"Well let me get out of your hair Rotor, lets go Nicole". Sonic turned to leave and Nicole quietly followed.

Rotor walked over to his newly fashioned desk and picked up his mug and sipped his drink.

Watching Nicole follow Sonic he felt a little angered. What Nicole did was amazing but it put him in a a very stressful position. He leaned back in his chair thinking of some way he could get out of this huge responsibility. When Nicole was a computer she did ninety nine percent of the work, all he had to do was ask Nicole and she would do the rest. But there was something he was working on now, a working version of Nicole's operating without Nicole. If his calculations were correct her operational state before she appeared would be just slightly less than ninety percent of the computer maintenance handled by Nicole.

Maybe somewhere in the eighty's percentage range, where he could operate the computer with voice command. He also thought about taking another crack at the files from the future. He couldn't take a look at it anytime today though. Rotor rubbed his temples, too much to think about. He felt anger towards her because of what she did and not the reasons she did it. He dipped his head back and guzzled the rest of his drink and sat it on his desk, his face full of frustration. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Sonic and Nicole walked out of the main control room and to the elevator which they rode three floors down to the main hall. Walking through the main hall to the back exit of the castle, Sonic contemplated how his day was going to go with Nicole tagging along. He might not even be able to help with the clean up today; the citizens could not see Nicole for obvious reasons. Which would mean he would be alone with her all day. He dreaded the thought. Lucky for him Nicole slept here at the castle. Stopping just at the exit he crossed his arms, he turned to look at Nicole and she looked around herself as if she was lost.

Nicole did kinda acted like she did when she was in her computer form. She was very quiet but she could speak to everyone's relief. It didn't seem her ability to learn had been damaged much either. She also retained her experiences like school learning so she wasn't experience-less. As she showed through her interactions with everyone, she may have gained more experience now that she was awake.

She was still smart but very sensitive, especially about her amnesia. Yes they told her that again. Her behavior had really blossomed the last few days too, after he had rescued her from Lighting Lynx she acted like she did before. A blank slate that needed help and he thought she would continue to act that way. But she wasn't as shy as people made her out to be, she spoke with confidence, certainty, and was bubbly happy most of the time. Like another Amy; Sonic shivered.

He wondered why she talked that way knowing she was completely different when they thought it was Nicole but it wasn't. But it kept slipping his mind that this was Nicole he was standing next to, that had to, no it was the reason she behaved differently. Because it was her...

But this new her was not completely right in the head. Dr. Quack had diagnosed her with multiple types of Dissociative disorder. Nicole did often have trouble with her memories, obviously. But she also had disruptions of her awareness, her identity, and her perception of things. One of the main things Dr. Quack had mentioned was her Dissociative amnesia. Again for obvious reasons Nicole had an impairment when it came to recalling her memories, due to herself dumping her computer memory (video recordings) into her head over the years. Another thing Dr. Quack mentioned was Depersonalization disorder.

Over the last few days when Nicole sat alone she would become detached to the things going on around her. Antoine and Tails had ran into her doing this a few days ago, they called her name at least ten times until she realized they were calling her. Nicole had made a serious error in doing this thing with her body, in doing this whole thing to supposedly 'be with him (Sonic)'. It had destroyed the city and put innocent people in danger. Sonic guessed she was really ignorant to what ever she felt towards him. Hopefully though, these things were not permanent. The others had watched her a few times but Sonic had been watching her most of the time. Everyone was busy and Sonic not having many responsibility himself had the most free time so Nicole was assigned to him. He guessed he had to wait and see what she do, how she would grow and develop.

Sonic began to walk through the exit when Nicole spoke "Sonic?"

"Hmmm?"

"I am hungry can we get food?"

He never said her speech was perfect "Yeah. Lets go to my place and grab a bite to eat."

"I want vanilla cream!" her face became ecstatic.

"Nope, Sally said you have to eat real food. I promised." said Sonic continuing to walk.

"But you lied. You let me have cream yesterday." her face pouty now.

"Look, I only did that because you begged me to tears. Its not happening today." Sonic said as he authoritatively stepped outside glancing back at her.

Since Nicole did not remember much she did everything on instinct. Who she was or what she did didn't matter as she didn't remember. She just existed, she had no motivation, no desires. Since she never really lived life she had nothing to go on.

Except him. After she woke up outside with her neck in excruciating pain, the memory of him did not elicit any feelings. It was only till after she met him again did the warm feelings come into full effect. But Nicole felt like she remembered these feelings, as when she thought of the memory of is hand on her shoulder. She felt it fit with what she remembered. These last few days she had been remembering how to talk and being taught emotions again. She knew what happy was and it fit with the memory of herself smiling at him when he put his hand on her shoulder.

She figured something happened between them, maybe not necessarily anything like THAT. She kinda hoped it did but this thing with Sonic was hard for her to explain, it was like no emotion she had been taught yet. After the last few days being around everybody she had experienced a few things like friendship and camaraderie. And she liked those things, she like having friends, and the kindness of strangers she met and she hoped she could be kind like those she met. Instilling some of the first of her own ambitions but the way she liked Sonic was not just friendship, she did not need to be taught to know this. It felt so much better than anything she could describe. He was attractive was the simple answer.

Now her thoughts were muddled with him again. She hated when she got like this because it was hard to focus. She did not completely understand why she would feel these feelings for him when she didn't even remember him "Ok." said Nicole.

Sonic stopped walking "Ok? No argument?" asked Sonic.

"Yes." said Nicole, but for some reason she did not care, she liked the feelings for him.

"Alright then, lets go." said Sonic but Nicole did not move from her spot.

Her face became embarrassed and she looked at him, twisting her hands together. What she as about to ask was not even about food "Sonic...do you li..k..lik..."Nicole felt dizzy.

Sonic raised his eyebrow "Speak up Nicole I cant hear you." Sonic walked back inside and stood right in front of her.

Nicole looked up at him, trembling "I said do you..." she said nervously with a lump in her throat.

Just then a guard ran up to them "Sonic the Hedgehog. Princess Sally has requested your presence in her office. She has said the matter in question is of great importance." and with that the guard saluted him and left.

Sonic raised an eyebrow and began walking. Finally he could tell Sally what was on his mind. He waved for Nicole to follow, she held her head low and caught up with him. Nicole clenched the purple robes she wore in frustration. 'How could I be stupid' she thought. Technically she had only knew Sonic for three days. And she was about to ask him if he liked her! She didn't know much but she knew that what she was just about to do was stupid. She didn't even know what he thought of her. Feeling humiliated she placed a hand on her head looking in another direction away from Sonic when he talked to her again.

"Yo Nicole, what was it you asked me?" asked Sonic not looking at her as they walked through the main hall.

Nicole jumped in surprise, she had thought he had forgotten about that "Nothing Sonic."

Sonic saw in the corner of his eye that she looked away, it couldn't be? Right? She stayed quiet as they reached his hallway destination "Have a seat Nicole, I'll be right back then will get a bite to eat."

Nicole nodded looking him in the eyes this time, nervously smiling "Yes Sonic."

Sonic ignored her and went on his way. He had a fleeting feeling about her, although he knew. He wasn't that dumb, maybe if he ignored her enough she'd stop. Hopefully she wasn't as persistent as Amy. Sonic shivered again, that girl had infinite will power.

* * *

As Sonic left, Nicole remained motionless for just a second. She looked around her contemplating. Seeing if anyone was watching her, when she was sure wasn't being watched she sprang from her seat and went in the direction Sonic went.

Her distressful face back, she had noticed Sally's and Sonic closeness. Nicole knew this thing with Sonic was something she didn't understand and something she would need to talk about with someone.

From all she couldn't recall she regretted that she wasn't knowledgeable about anything, literally anything. She had not even mastered emotions yet. From her memories she guessed that she was able to do things before but the others wouldn't exactly tell her what she was like. So she was suspicious about them but since she couldn't remember anything she only wanted to be knowledgeable enough deal with Sonic. And she was fine with that.

She was worried that Sally and he would get too close. So Nicole trailed Sonic until he went into Sally's office. Nicole seeing the hall conveniently empty she ran over to the door and pressed her ear to it. But the voices were muffled and she could not hear one word.

Annoyed she walked further down the hall until she reached a storage closet. She went inside and closed the door. She looked around room, moving various supplies and tools until she found the floor vent on the left side of the room. Nicole remembered doing this, maybe not in this place but she remembered that all the rooms on this level of the castle had these vents. That connected from each room, there was also a vent entrance on the other side of the room too. So Nicole went through the supplies of the room and found a crowbar and pried the vent on the left side.

She sat the vent cover on the wall next to her then crawled into the vent. Her pulse raced with anticipation as she inched through the vent. Hearing familiar voices and seeing a small amount of light ahead of her as she crawled.

* * *

In Sally's office "Eggman is rumored to be at his chemical plant zone. You have to talk to consul later about the details of the mission but until then you have to take Nicole. If I can't find anyone Nicole will have to stay with you all day until you bring her back to the castle tonight.." said Sally, she sat comfortably in Sonic's lap, gently stroking his quills. Her own chair had been pushed a distance away from her desk.

They quietly enjoyed the silence as Sonic's mind wandered basking in Sally's warmth. When he thought of a different subject, her recent behavior "Hey Sal?"

"Yes Sonic?" she batted her eyelashes.

"What was up with you back in the control room with Nicole?"

Sally shyly looked away then turned back to him "Forgive my behavior Sonic. It's just a lot of things had been happening lately and you ticked me off. And I liked it, it was fun messing with you." she giggled.

"I liked it better when I called the shots." he said not looking anywhere in particular.

"You can Sonic." said Sally hinting.

Sonic raised his eyebrow shifting to get a look at her and she looked into his eyes "Come stand by me." she cooed.

Sonic felt the heat rise in his face "Sally...we can't"

Sally put a finger to his mouth "I need you. I couldn't have been more surprised when Drago was about to hurt me, that when I looked behind him. There you were like you have always been." Sally grabbed a hold of his hand.

Sonic gulped not believing he was letting this happen again "Please stop Sally." Sonic whimpered out.

"I know you can feel it Sonic, I do." Sally murmured as her face inched closer to his.

Sonic wasn't gonna lie; giving in sounded pretty good to him "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"I've finally seen the error of my ways." her breathe short and lips centimeters away from his.

That's when it all came rushing back to Sonic. He acted like a jerk to get her attention and when he did even bigger jerks came along. Sonic was not naturally a jerk but he did it anyway to get Sally. But did not dither her from the others. Kahn or Greffory or Knuckles. Those names would haunt him forever...as long as Sally was involved with him. Sonic then pushed her away and stood from his seat.

"Sally I don't want to be your just in case." Sonic's face hardened.

Sally became irritated "When are you gonna let go of the past Sonic!"

"I can't believe I let this go this far. " Sonic said pacing back and forth.

"Sonic, I am acknowledging my mistakes."

"It's not a mistake to be attracted to someone Sally. There's nothing wrong with that, I just want to know why you lead me on. You keep doing this! " asked Sonic looking sad now.

Sally had a thought she had never thought of before. Why was Sonic so focused on who she was with. She was a grown woman and that was her business...if she was a cartoon character a light bub would had appeared over her head " Sonic" she ignored his question "Why are you so jealous of the idea of me with another man?"

Sally felt adrenaline rush through her veins, this was her chance to snag him. That was a trap question and there was only two answers he could give. 'Hopefully he'll choose the one where we make out in the middle of my office' she thought.

Sonic looked ready to respond a second ago was now taken aback "You didn't answer my question."

"Ha." Sally pointed an accusing finger.

Sonic look embarrassed that it was so obvious how he felt about her "I don't know how I feel." said sonic turning his back to her.

Sally laughed "Oh Sonic. I knew it." she turned him around "Your silence shows it all."

Sonic stepped away from her "I'm serious Sally."

Sally felt her heart drop "Sonic" she begged "I want to try us again, please forgive me."

Sonic closed his eyes and sighed "I need to think about this."

Sonic then walked to the exit with Sally close behind him. She unlocked the door and got Sonic to face her "I do love you Sonic. I swear I mean it." Sally then turned her head sideways and kissed Sonic. A light kiss that only lasted a few moments. When she broke away it didn't look like it convinced Sonic. But it looked liked she had swayed him, if only just a little.

"I'll let you know after this craziness with the city is over. I don't have a clear head right now." he squeezed her hand and left the room, even taking a quick glance back at her as he left.

Once he was gone she closed her door and slipped to the floor. Sally did not lie when she said she loved Sonic. She meant it this time, if Sonic ever found out the way she used to feel she would have never gotten this close. She couldn't help the way she felt in the past, guys like Knuckles were just attractive to her, with their huge six packs. They were dangerous, extremely confident men that supposedly also had an innocent side.

They didn't, they were just jerks and Sally had found out over the years they would never be as good as Sonic. She knew Sonic acted like a cocky show-off to grab her attention, but he was such a good guy, not evil, not a jerk. That's what turned her off. Sally rose to her feet once again and walked back to her desk. She just hoped her ignorance and immaturity would not halt her from getting Sonic. Now that she saw him for how good he'd always been.

* * *

When Sonic returned Nicole was gone but he did not have to go looking for her. She had returned not to long after him, saying she had to use the restroom. Sonic thought nothing of it. Nicole on the other hand had seen what transpired in Sally's office. She couldn't tell if she was feeling more sad or angry. She almost cried when Sally's face connected with Sonic's. But Sonic did not accept her advances which gave Nicole a gleam of hope, and made her stop crying. Although that didn't change the crushing feeling knowing that there was something going on between Sonic and Sally. Nicole really liked Sally's friendship, until she she found out her thing with Sonic. She felt indifferent towards her since. Another reason Nicole felt more depression stacked upon depression. She knew she did not nearly have enough experience to compete with Sally. She also felt a little saddened that Sonic didn't notice her like she wanted him to. Nicole did not want to give up yet though, Sonic was technically not taken so she continued her advances towards him. They had went to the back exit of the castle again and Sonic picked her up and he ran to his house. Nicole watched the city go by in a blur, not really knowing what to think about the destroyed environment around so she thought of nothing until they reached his house.

A few minutes later they reached his house but it was not how it was yesterday. "What the heck! What happened to my house!" yelled Sonic, pulling on his ears.

A giant beam had smashed his house into nothingness. A few construction workers working on his neighbors house spoke up "Sorry about that Sonic. Our equipment failed and you can guess what happened next." the male bear grinned.

Sonic groaned staring at his house "That means..."

"You have to stay at the castle!" Nicole practically jumped into the air, beaming.

"Is that my comic book collection!" Sonic ran over to his flattened house, stepping through the debris.

"That's my cd collection! How am I going to make it through today without Megatallica! Awww man!" Sonic whined.

Nicole watched Sonic from the sidewalk smugly smiling. She was told that many people didn't have homes anymore, they didn't tell her why most of the city was not standing anymore but that was not important right now.

All of the castle had been filled up and she knew Sally would allow Sonic to stay there. Sonic didn't have to stay in her room but all the rooms had more than one person and Nicole knew those people would not like having there personal space invaded. She knew first hand, since they kicked her out of rooms she randomly waltzed into.

Nicole still felt a little depressed about the meanness of the strangers but her happiness was now returning. She had a room all to herself, Sally had told her that it was for security reasons. Plus the scientist would come to her room sometimes with things and ask her questions. Besides she did not mind sharing with Sonic, oh no she did not mind at all. She did not know what she was going to do once she and Sonic were alone. Maybe try and attempt what Sally had. Her thoughts running wild again made her blush when Nicole was knocked out of her thoughts by the construction workers.

They all whistled at her and one called out to her "Hey Nicole."

Sonic stopped searching through the reminent's of his house when he heard the construction workers call Nicole. He stepped out of the the debris and was just about the grab Nicole and make a run for the castle when Nicole surprised Sonic.

"Hello." Nicole waved back at them.

Sonic almost tripped when he heard her speak, she sounded just like her computer form. He would even go as far to she looked like her computer form. Her movement's and the way she responded to them. But Sonic still had to get her out of here, if he picked Nicole up they would know something was up, she was supposed to be a hologram to them.

"Hey watch out!" Sonic yelled to the construction workers.

They all turned around but saw nothing, but hey all heard a whooshing sound as they turned back around. Nicole and Sonic were gone in a could of dust. Sonic ran to Castle Acorn without stopping. When his house was standing Nicole was hidden, she did not have any interactions with the citizens. She didn't stay in his house long until he took her back to the castle. Ironic, once again he was the only one able to move her about. He was fast enough for her not to get detected. None of the other freedom fighters could do this. He just hoped Sally could find him a place, anywhere in the city, a place with no Nicole.

* * *

Sonic and Nicole reached the castle shortly and waited in the main hall for Sally. They couldn't talk to her now because she was busy gathering and routing resources for the city's repair. Sonic had to speak to her about his new living arrangements. Nicole swung her legs back and forth in the chair next to Sonic. Nicole feeling much happier turned her head sideways looking to Sonic. He didn't notice but Nicole liked seeing Sonic's face unguarded.

They sat for at least forty five minutes until Sally showed up, cell phone in hand. She saw the two and bobbed her head into the direction she was walking Sally had a group of assistants behind her, writing things down as she talked. Sonic and Nicole got up and followed. They followed Sally and her group of assistants in a circle around the main hall. Sally sending certain assistants down some of the many halls and once they were all gone Sally stopped walking. But she continued her conversation on her phone. Sonic feeling his silly side mimicked Sally, putting his hand on his hip and moving his mouth silently. Nicole held her hand over her mouth trying to suppress her laugh. Nicole had stopped laughing when Sally clicked her phone off and saw Sonic. Sonic with his eyes closed. She coughed and Sonic stood straight up.

"Heh." he rubbed the back of his head.

Sally smiled at the two and walked over to the elevator. Once all inside Sally began speaking "I wasn't expecting to see you two for the rest of the day. What did you need to talk about?" asked Sally, she pressed the button for the fifth floor.

"I need a place to stay. I was wondering if you could see if there's any place in the city available." asked Sonic.

"Whats wrong with your place?" asked Sally confused.

"It's smashed." Nicole grumbled, upset that Sonic did not even consider staying at the castle.

"Is there something wrong Nicole?" asked Sally noticing her mood.

"I'm hungry." Nicole lied.

"Well you and Sonic can go to the lunchroom after we find a place for Sonic to stay." said Sally, Nicole nodded.

"And that's a no can do Sonic. The shelters in the city have already been filled for days. Why would you want to stay at a shelter anyway? I would make sure your here at the castle. Plus your gonna have to tell me how your house got smashed." spoke Sally.

Nicole felt her hopes go up "I didn't want to add anymore work to the people here at the castle." said Sonic.

"Oh please Sonic. We would not have you anywhere else. Right Nicole?" Sally looked at Nicole.

Nicole put on a fake smile "Yes."

The elevator opened "I was going to this floor to check on a certain guest but since were here. We can go check with Guest room manager."

The three stepped onto the plush carpets of the fifth floor and walked down the extravagantly dressed hallway, the entirety of it red. Lined with vase's filled with flowers. until they reached a desk with a female lemur behind it.

"Hey Clarire." spoke Sally.

"Princess Sally!" she stood and bowed "What an honor. How may I serve you?"

"That's not necessary." said Sally referring to the lemurs reaction "Could you tell me if there are any more rooms open?" asked Sally.

"I must check Princess. Just a moment." said the lemur.

Sonic and Sally patiently waited, it was just another moment in time for them. Nicole on the other hand was a bundle of nerves. What if some person did not need there room anymore and the was a open room. Nicole stared at Sally from behind. Nicole knew she was no match for Sally. Sonic and her where already close. How would she ever get any alone time with Sonic?

Then like a ton of bricks it hit her. What was she talking about? She should have realized by this time that Sonic saw her as a child. But how could that be? That she was a child? How could a child have so many memories? Nicole remembered many places, and she knew she had been there. They were not merely dreams. Her remembering of the location of the vents today was evidence of that. She couldn't be a child based off that evidence...hopefully she just couldn't remember. Nicole thought, trying to remember anything about her past.

But she still could not. Since she'd awoken she had done nothing but eat and sleep. Her depression was starting to kick in but it stopped. When she saw Sonic's face, the thought of her and him dispelled any negative thoughts on the subject. Then she got an idea. Maybe she could try anyway, to make Sonic hers. Nicole still knew she needed to learn exactly what this feeling was for Sonic before she could make a move. Nicole's heart beat did not decrease as she waited for the results. But her recent thoughts just made her confidence go up.

"Ah. Here we go. There are no available rooms, all rooms have full capacity. Exept lady Nicole's."

Nicole felt faint "There was one open earlier today, sorry Sonic." said Sally.

"Dang it." Sonic crossed his arms.

Sally had expected Nicole to speak up and say something. From what it looked like, either Nicole was to shy or she didn't care. Oh Sally noticed the way she behaved around Sonic and she wasn't planning on letting anything happen. But since Nicole hadn't spoke up Sally took advantage of her inexperience and tried to dismiss the idea of Sonic staying in her room. The only reason she had a room alone was for security reasons. Yeah Nicole was her friend and all but this was personal. Sally didn't like the idea of Sonic staying in her room anyway.

"Well you could bunk with me until you get on your feet again" Sally giggled and looked to Nicole who looked apprehensive "Nicole, you like your space rig"

Sally was cut off, Nicole stood straight and looked into her eyes "I do not mind, Sonic is welcome."

Sonic and Sally looked at each other shocked; her statement sounded exactly like her computer form. Sonic once again was just stunned that she was carrying mannerisms from her time in the computer. Sally had to admit that those things shocked her as well but that wasn't what bothered her. It was that Nicole offered for Sonic to stay with her. Now Sally had no excuse for Sonic to bunk with her. It would look strange if she, the princess, invited Sonic to sleep with her when there was room available. Sally had hoped that that nonsense of her computer self was over. It obviously wasn't. Sally suspiciously glared at Nicole; she could see exactly what she was trying to do. Whether she was conscious of it or not. And from the look in her eyes Nicole knew she knew.

Nicole saw the reaction on Sally's face and on instinct she knew what Sally was thinking. She was thinking the same thing she was. Sonic. Nicole knew that Sally knew that she had her eyes on Sonic as well. Before Sally could confront Nicole in front of Sonic and make all Nicole's hard work blow up in her face, her cell phone rang. Sonic on the side lines saw the tension between them.

Sally slowly broke away from Nicole's glare "Go ahead...and show Sonic his new ...living quarters. I'll see you two later." Sally grumbled, grabbing he ringng cellphone and walking down the hall.

Clarire; the lemur tried to look uninterested from the whole event. Even though it was hard for to since they stood right in front of her desk. Nicole did not give Sally a second glance as she begun walking in the opposite direction of Sally.

"This way." said Nicole.

Sonic complied even though he didn't like the idea he had no choice. He didn't want to stay with Nicole because she had some kind of infatuation with him. He didn't really want to stay with Sally either because he knew that she would pounce on him, and he would most likely give into her. At least with Nicole he could dodge all her advances, hopefully. Nicole felt a rush of adrenaline as Sonic followed her, she couldn't believe he just listened to her. She guessed she these last few days of being awake had revived something in her. She couldn't be a child, she happily thought. But little did she know that on a mental level she was and soon she would find that things were not as they seemed.

* * *

Meanwhile in the tropical forest deep in the south of Mobius the remaining members of the Destructix argued with none other than their employer, Dr. Eggman. Their payment was in dispute since none of Eggman's objectives were completed.

"All we managed to do was cause a little destruction. You idiots didn't even retrieve any data from NICOLE's harddrive! But most of all you didn't capture the organic Nicole!" screamed Eggman.

"You said you had the Freedom Fighters distracted. Plus Lynx was at the rendezvous point with the subject. Where were you?" asked Sleuth.

"I was busy! That blasted squirrel threw the entire city at me!." roared Eggman "I had no time."

"Two members of my team are incarcerated, we cant go on without them." said Sleuth Dawg.

"Not my problem. There's no payment. You breached your contract when you failed to deliver the subject. I need not waste anymore time discussing this subject. Snively! Cease transmission!"

The four remaining Destructix remained quiet knowing that without Eggmans payment, they could not hold the team together. They needed money to run the hideout and maintain the teams health and supplies. They were already out of food.

Sleuth smashed his fist into the console and broke it "Its over and I will not be returning. Anyways I have received some personal money and I'm going to Casino Nights." Sleuth stalked into his room.

Flying frog hopped to the exit "I guess I'll go to the marshlands. This mercenary stuff isn't paying too well."

"Its off to the Caribbean Jungle for me. I think I'm just gonna relax, for the rest of my days." said Sargent simian rubbing his head. Also heading for the door.

"Are you kidding! It can't just can't be over like that!" said Lighting Lynx.

"Where are you going?" asked Flying Frog.

Lighting Lynx's eye twitched "You idiots took me away from my home for this thing you call a team!"

"Stop whining and live your life. People get used, deal with it." said Sargent Simian.

"I wanted to be with my clan!" yelled Lighting Lynx.

"What did I just say?" said Sargent Simian brushing him off.

Sleuth walked of his room "You want that hell-cat of a women. God she had to be the most unpleasant cookie I have ever met! And I've meet the devil." Sleuth, frog, and Simian laughed.

Lighting Lynx's blood boiled "Do not speak of storm that way!" he pointed at Sleuth.

"Oh yeah? What you gonna do lighting?" countered Sleuth.

"I'll make you stop! This is your fault that I'm not by Storms side!" Lighting Lynx balled his fist.

"I cant believe you would defend that overly aggressive tomboy." said Sargent simian.

"Her attitude disgust me!" giggled Flying frog.

The three teammates getting a hardy laugh from Frog's statement. Lighting Lynx dashed to Sleuth and socked him in the jaw. When Flying Frog and Sargent Simian saw this they went onto the offensive. Lighting did a back flip and landed right in front of Sargent Simian. Charging at him. Sargent Simian growled and swiped a backhand. Sending Lighting Lynx flying through the air and crashing into the wall behind him.

Sleuth had jumped up rubbing his sore jaw and ran to Lighting Lynx pushing him back to the floor then attacking him. The other two Destructix members joined in pummeling Lighting Lynx. No-one could hear the screams of Lighting Lnyx, in the desolate area where there base was located. The unbridled frustration of being torn away from his object of desire. By his so called friend/teammates, as they beat him. He would always love Conquering Storm and nothing would change his mind about her. He would show them! He planned to go to her. Even though he knew as he got beat, she was not one to take lightly.

* * *

Back at New Mobotropolis Nicole was showing Sonic his new place. The second they walked into the room Nicole's mouth went off like a gun. Explaining every detail of the room, Sonic grumbled in his head. 'Its not like I've ever been in a room before' he thought sarcastically.

"This is where you will sleep. "Nicole said pointing at the only bed in the room."

Sonic went wide eyed looking around the room "But that's your bed. I cant sleep in your bed, it would be to crowded."

Nicole shook her head "It is very big. It's a kings bed."

Sonic rubbed his temples "I cannot do that Nicole. That's improper, I need to get this sorted out." he turned to leave the room.

Nicole could tell by the tone in his voice that this conversation was over. She didn't know what improper meant but it had upset Sonic. Opposite of what she was trying to do. So on instinct she instantly knew what to do, it came so fast she wasn't sure if she had thought of it. But before she could there was a knock on the door. Sonic went over to the door and opened it.

"Sonic!" screamed a yellow mongoose.

"Mina? What you doing here?" asked Sonic surprised and smiling.

"I heard what happened. I tried to call but I see why I couldn't. What happened to Nicole?" Mina did not see Nicole behind Sonic as she was completely focused on him.

Nicole hearing hear name walked up next to Sonic and glanced curiously at this yellow woman. She looked familiar. Mina seeing Nicole covered her hand with her mouth. She then flung her arms around Nicole's neck.

Nicole did not know who this yellow woman was but Nicole hugged her back. She enjoyed making new friends "Hello!" said Nicole hugging her back and smiling.

Once Mina broke away from Nicole she turned to Sonic and hugged him "I'm glad your ok too Sonic!"

Nicole's smile was instantly wiped from her face and replaced with annoyance. Most people who greeted Sonic did not hug him. This woman must not be a complete stranger. Her hug also lasted too long in Nicole's opinion and when she broke away her full attention was on Sonic again. Nicole felt like saying something rude to Mi..min...whatever her name was. But Nicole willed herself to stop. It would not please Sonic, he would not be upset with her for no reason. She needed to correct her mistake.

"Oh Sonic. There's a lot need to tell you. Is there anywhere we could talk in private?" asked Mina her face hopeful.

Sonic looked unsure "I don't think so Mina, I cant leave Nicole alone."

"While you are gone Sonic. I will find things for you to sleep." said Nicole.

Sonic raised an eyebrow, surprised "What? I cant do that .."

"You may Sonic" Nicole said trying to keep a straight face.

"Are you saying you can handle finding me a bed alone?" asked Sonic.

"Yes." said Nicole.

"I don't think I should be leaving you alone Nicole." Sonic said unsure.

"I can Sonic, I will be done when you get back." Nicole looked at Sonic intensely, just like when he walked in with her body in his hands.

Sonic could help but notice her look of longing "Are you sure you'll be ok?"

"Yes." said Nicole.

Sonic hesitantly turned to walk out he door "If you need anything.."

Nicole struggled to show Sonic, through words, that she could be seen as equal. The words that did come out were unexpected even to her. They did not come out fluently but it was enough to convince Sonic "I wi ll..hand le it Sonic."

At that Sonic instantly brightened, he seemed genuinely pleased "Whoa, well thanks Nicole. I'll be back as soon as I can." Sonic smiled at her as Mina walked out the door behind him. Sonic felt this was a chance to help Nicole mature a bit. Mina waved to her as-well and Nicole put on another fake smile. The door clicked shut and Nicole jumped for joy.

Sonic was happy again, she could tell by the look on his face. At first she was nervous about the plan to go out and get Sonic what he needed; once she found out he did not like the idea of sleeping in the same bed as her. She knew she had crossed the line then. But after seeing him trust her she felt a boost of confidence. She wasted no time. With resolution on her face she opened the door, walked into the hall, and with peep in her step. She went looking for Sonic's supplies for sleep. She felt an overwhelming feeling. It was unknown to her but it felt pleasurable, this thing she was doing for Sonic, making him happy, doing it alone. But it was mostly that she wanted to please Sonic so she could get closer to him. Content consumed her as she saw the Guest room manager in view.

* * *

Well it looks like Nicole has no idea how far away from Sonic she is. Will Nicole be able grow up fast enough to catch Sonic? What will Sally do? Will Sonic find out Sally's secret? What is Rotor up to? Why is Mina in town? What will Tails do to capture Nicole's attention? What happened to Lighting Lynx? Find out next time! Later.


	11. Flower Growing

_**Disclaimer - **_I do not own sonic or any other characters. They are property of SEGA and anything sonic the hedgehog affiliated with it.

You know I really feel sorry for Amy, I'm stiff arming her alot. I think her and Sonic go great together. If you have any suggestions to make this story longer please review. I think this story may only last just a few more chapters.

* * *

The rising sun was a big change of pace from the dark; grey scenery of the Mobian tropical forest. Which by the way had constant rain. The long winding hills of grass swaying through the morning breeze was a much more calming sight. Now that he, Lighting Lynx had no other options. He had returned to his home. The Raiju Clan in the Dragon Kingdom, looking for refuge from his teammates. His clan's dwelling, built on the base of a mountain was just visible over the ridge.

Lighting felt somewhat relived because his team did not stop beating him. They had planned to make sure he did not exist anymore, since he could not take leaving the team in dignity. He became a threat because of the knowledge of the Destructix inner workings. He could have used the intimate information about his former teammates against them. He could have given this information to people like Eggman or the Dark Legion. Now that the team was officially split, they just wanted to live their lives but they couldn't if everybody; most likely would come after them.

They viewed Lighting as mutiny. He barely escaped hours ago only for them to tell him as he got away they were coming for him. That they would not rest until they found him and destroyed him. Now Lighting Lynx wasn't exactly afraid of them but he was no match for all of them. If he were to live on his own they would find him sooner or later. So he ran to the only place where he had a one and one-hundredth chance to get protection. Breathing in the scent of flowers through the warm breeze he walked closer to his destination.

He held onto his right arm, it was still bleeding. He legs were also covered with scars and his face...well he didn't want to look into a mirror. He wasn't as sore as he was before he left the forest but he still could not run. He was surprised his former teammates had not found him yet, he had not run long or fast enough as if he were in good condition. Non the less he had escaped near death. As Lighting Lynx inched closer he began to his clans dwelling, he saw many of his clan standing outside the entrance of his former home. But one he identified made him stop in his tracks and she did not look pleased.

* * *

New Mobotropolis was starting to look better, but not good enough to rebuild any of the restaurants that were scattered throughout the city. Thought Sonic as he and Mina walked down the staircase to the Castles lunchroom. Sonic had glanced out of the windows as they headed down the stairs, the sun was starting to set. Mina said she did not mind where they ate and she was happier than Sonic could remember her being. Sonic felt relived to get a little time away from Nicole. Exiting the staircase, walking through the main hall to one of the many halls, smelling the delicious aroma of food.

Mina walked just a bit ahead of him, Sonic frowned. He hadn't had any contact with Mina since she was under the control of Mammoth Mogul. He had seen her after fall of the Eggman Empire, which by the way didn't last long. But he hadn't seen her since. He wondered why she was here, why wasn't she with Ash? They were inseparable last time he knew. It wasn't that Sonic was jealous but when people find significant others, its like you don't exist anymore. He hadn't talked to to Mina since then...they used to be close friends. Sonic and Mina reached the lunchroom and Mina smiled gleefully. Sonic's frown remained. He still felt bitter about what happened between them, the past, with Sally. Both of them were at faults but none the less he tried to bury everything about her, he just wanted to forget her completely. But here she was again...he just wished she would go away, his facial expression showing a bit of anger. He wished he couldn't feel love.

Grabbing some food and taking a seat in the half-full lunchroom. Sonic began eating immediately, thinking about Nicole. He planned on heading back to Nicole as soon as he was done eating, he still felt wrong for leaving her alone. But in all honesty he needed a break from her. He wasn't going to leave her alone long though. Sally wouldn't be happy if she found he left her alone. Stuffing his face unable to speak, Mina giggled and spoke.

"Where do I began?" she smiled at him, nibbling on chopped pineapples.

"Mmnph mphm...mphm pmmh" spoke Sonic.

"I haven't talked to you in so long Sonic. I cant even remember when!"

Sonic rolled his eyes, she did not notice and he swallowed his food "Yea, I guess"

Mina ignored his short comment knowing exactly why they had not really spoken in so long "Tell me everything." her face more somber now.

"Not much really, just the stuff with the city. Except for the occasional attacks I've been taking it easy." said Sonic.

"Don't your responsibility's get tiring? I know mine are stressing me right now." said Mina, combing her hair back.

"What responsibility's?" Sonic asked questioningly. The only responsibility's he'd really ever had was Nicole. So she didn't count.

Mina looked a Sonic confused "Your a hero Sonic. You put your self in danger to protect everyone. You deal with all kinds of people to help others."

"Well if you put it that way then I definitely have no responsibility's." Sonic drank his blue juice.

"What are you talking about?" asked Mina totally confused.

"Once I'm done 'saving everyone' I'm left to my own devices. I don't have to take care of anyone or maintain anything. Living on my own is just something I have to get used to, but it doesn't entail me being stressed or anything because my duties are short lived. Then I'm back to doing whatever." Sonic stuffed his face again.

Mina looked quite shocked; she had hoped to relate to Sonic with her own burdens, adult to adult. But from what he told her that wasn't going to happen. Then she felt a strange emotion she hadn't felt since she met him, jealousy. Her face turned sour. Why did he get to be free from the big R? He needed to suffer like all adults do, but somehow he had run away from it. Mina did not respond to him.

Ignoring her face Sonic spoke again "What stressing you?"

Mina looked down, avoiding eye contact "Not much really, just kinda tired from all the travelling I guess."

"Oh." said Sonic.  
Mina looked down until she saw his face "Now really tell me what's wrong."

Mina sighed, "I guess I'm just burned out by my career in music. I don't feel like writing any new material or even hearing my own music..."

"How does Ash feel about it?" asked Sonic.

Mina paused "Sonic could we talk seriously for a second?"

Sonic finished his food and nodded "I. I'm not really tired of making music. Its my relationship...its getting hard."  
Sonic nodded "and it's making my job harder."

"The best thing you can do is talk about it."

"No offense Sonic but duh! Of course I've tried that!" Mina said frustrated.

Sonic felt a bit ticked at her statement but he understood, for the small amount of times he had a significant other "Office romance huh?"

"Exactly!" she said still irritated."  
"I do think that my career is stressing but Ash being my boss makes it worse. When we're close the subject eventually comes up of work and its interfering with my feelings for him." she said lowly.

Sonic didn't expect her to say that much but he rolled with it "You have to stick in there Mina, its just a rough patch."

"Sonic, he criticizes me then he tells me he loves me. I don't like this..." Mina said finally sounding depressed.

"I get your situation Mina, I do. But you must be doing something right, you guys have been together for a long time." said Sonic.

Mina rubbed her temples "Love and Work don't mix Sonic. These things should...no have to be separate." a dark tone in her voice.

"Is that why you're here talking to me?" asked Sonic.

Mina nodded ashamed "Yes, I needed to get away for a while."

"I'm not one to say that's the best course of action but, that's how I would deal with it." Sonic laughed.

She blurted out what she was feeling "I am so jealous."

Mina blushed, embarrassed. Sonic stop laughing, then began laughing again. Mina brightening to his childish behavior joined him "Your to old for this Sonic." There laughing dieing down Mina spoke her mind some more.

"Sonic, thanks for the advice." Mina fluttered her eyelashes at him. Sonic only faltered for second and dismissed it as a mistake as she continued talking. "We could hang out in a few days, at the Halloween Festival."

"I suppose. I wonder if the city we be repaired enough to hold the festival." Sonic pondered.

With there food completely eaten, they stood from there seats and began exiting the lunchroom. Talking about the upcoming festival. It wasn't long before they reached the main hall and Mina had to be on her way, she left giving Sonic a hug. Nothing peculiar this time but Sonic told him self to be on guard. He didn't like the happy look in her eyes after they were done talking.

He ran back to the lunchroom retrieving a small cloth of foods for Nicole, guessing what she liked from what he had seen her eat the last few days. After wrapping the food up he walked back to the exit of the lunchroom and took a look at the clock. He left Nicole alone at 11:30 pm. It was now 11:50 pm. Sonic smirked, he was making good time even though he still felt guilty about leaving her alone. He dashed out of the lunchroom and through the hallways, feeling bad about Nicole. Hurrying back to her, he hoped this food would cheer her up.

* * *

Once Lighting Lynx saw that Conquering Storm was waiting outside his pace decreased. It was like that in the Dragon Kingdom. Every clan had an outlooks and they probably knew he had been coming for awhile. He was just surprised that she even cared enough to be outside. He had expected to be escorted in by the guards.

His rambling thoughts were cut short as he finally reached her and the many clansmen that stood on each side of her. Lighting trembled not only because he was afraid but because the object of his affection was in front him again. He was in love with a power crazy dictator, his team was right but he didn't care. The clansmen bowed onto there knees and Lighting did so also. Conquering Storm slightly scowled as she approached him. Lighting had to take his hand off his bleeding arm to bow to her, it began to bleed once again.

Conquering Storm walked up to him and around him, inspecting him. Once she was done she stood in front of him again "Rise."

He did so "Lighting, why are you here? You have been banished." her voice cold as he remembered.

"Storm forgive my..."

"DO NOT address me by that name." she harshly cut him off.

"Conquering Storm. Forgive my intrusion but I am a marked man. I have returned here, to my only home to ask for..."

"Request denied." Conquering Storm stated immediately.

Lighting stared at her shocked for a moment, he knew what she would say. He didn't know why he was shocked "Is there anything I can do." he said with his head bowed.

"You are so weak." spoke Storm, Lighting kept his head bowed.  
"I would be married to the hedgehog if it was not for differences. Leave this place, you have been banished. It is not your home anymore." Conquering Storm glared at him before turning her back and walking back to the clans fortress.

The clansmen followed her and Lighting stayed bowed looking, as they reentered the fortress and sealed it. He dropped to his knees and dipped his head again squeezing his eyes shut. Feeling hurt and rejected, he thought of the only option he could. If he stayed on the run his teammates would find him. He wiped his eyes and slowly picked himself off the ground. He would always love Conquering Storm but it was time to face it, it was over.. He looked up at the rising sun and headed north. To New Mobotropolis. Taking off on a slow jog he winced in pain grabbing his arm. He would be thrown in jail, safe from his teammates and hopefully get a new chance with a pretty female Lynx he had ran into last time he was there.

* * *

Sonic stood at the elevators waiting for one to open. He tapped his foot impatiently when a door opened to his left. He walked over to it, food in hand and froze. A pink hedgehog beamed as she stepped out.

"Sonic!"Amy glomped onto Sonic instantly

Although Sonic would hopefully never admit it, he liked Amy and her attention a lot. She was so nice to him. He liked her personality; always truthful and faithful. He still was amazed that all her affection was on him still, that's special. Sonic then sarcastically laughed in his mind, to many girls "Whats up Amy."

Amy released him stepping back, Sonic smiled at her. But this time she noticed it was genuine. Not like the other day where he ran and she chased. She liked the chase but today...; Amy blushed "Sonic...don't look at me like that!" she giggled.

"Like what?" Sonic asked confused.

Amy hooked her arm around his trying to tug him in the direction of the front exit of the castle. Sonic carefully held onto the food "I heard what happened to your house, I was thinking maybe we could have a quite lunch at my house. It's still in tact...even my private quarters."

Now Sonic was embarrassed but before he could respond Sally rounded a corner and walked up to them disengaging Amy and his arms.

"There you are Sonic I've been looking all over for you. There's been some new info on Eggman's whereabouts. I need to speak to you alone. Sorry about that Amy."

Amy stomped her foot "Now wait just a minute!"

Then the elevator to Sonic's right opened. Nicole stepped out nervously peering around. Looking to her right she saw a bunch of her friends in one place and switching from nervous to happy she waltzed over.

"Hello." she refereed to everyone "Sonic your sleep is ready."

They stared at Nicole in confusion when Mina came rushing down the hall and right up to Sonic out of breathe "Sonic, I cant remember where my place is when the city looks like this. Could you take me home?"

Then Sally spoke about her important business and Amy talked about there private lunch and Nicole about his sleep and Mina about being lost. It was too much.

"Everyone be quiet!" Sonic yelled over their voices.  
They became silent and Sonic pointed to Amy "Your were heading back to your place right?"

Amy nodded "Then could you do me a favor and escort Mina home?"

"Of course, anything for you Sonic." Amy seemed even more pleased seeing the grateful look on his face. Mina nodded in agreement seeing Sonic was gonna be busy with Sally. They took their leave and Mina waved at Sonic, Amy watched her suspiciously.

Sonic then turned his attention to Sally "Nicole's coming with us, will there be any problems with that? If its really important I could drop Nicole off with Tails."

Sally thought for a moment, it was just some rumors they had gotten from other allies in different parts of Mobious. She wasn't going to get any alone time alone anyway, since the would be in the main office. No need to make it any harder on Sonic by dropping her off and picking her up later "Nope, its fine Sonic. Were going to my desk in the main office."

They began to walk and Nicole stood still unsure of what to do. Sonic glanced back at her "Lets go Nicole." his voice normal again.

Nicole obeyed and fell in pace next to him, glad that she did not have to spend any time with Tails. Nicole wasn't sure how to phrase it but he was not the most enjoyable company. She was begging to think he only did it around her because she had observed him around others and did not act so...he acted the way she acted around Sonic. Wanting to be close to Sonic is the way he acted around her, she did not like it to much.

Sonic then held the food he had gotten her in front her face; while walking. Nicole blinked as he signaled for her to grab it and she did. She held it to her nose and sniffed it. Her stomach growled as they entered the main office in the Castle. But it went unnoticed from the high noise level in the office. She thought Sonic had forgot about her being hungry. They navigated through the sea of desks until, with workers screaming through there phones. People writing and carrying paperwork, just constant movement they reached Sally's desk and sat down. Nicole felt tingly all over, he had not forgot about her. Sonic sitting next to Nicole felt bitter about how this day was going. Nicole stayed silent looking back and forth between Sally and Sonic, unsure of their conversation.

She turned her attention to the food wrapped in a piece of cloth. She fiddled with it until it unraveled and there was an assortment of fruits, a small piece of fish that was still warm, and a small cold container. Nicole instantly knew what the container was. A huge smile took over her face, Sonic had gotten her more cold cream. Her stomach growled again and she began consuming the food. Nicole closed her eyes in delight.

Chopped apples, half of a plum. She was sure once Sonic was done talking he would ask her why she came looking for him. She had begun to think and come to her own thoughts for the first time that she could remember. Nicole stared at Sonic munching on her food. She had never planned in her wildest dream to go out of her room without an escort. But when she went to get Sonic's sleep she had to leave that floor and go all the way to the basement of the castle. She did so with trepidation but she wanted to prove herself to Sonic to bad not to. So she rode the elevator to the main hall, walked to the basement, found the maintenance men and they helped her without hesitation.

Nicole lifted her eyebrow still looking at Sonic, actually the moment she walked in they were up and listening to her. Nicole then thought nothing of it, she did not even know if there was something to think about how strangely the men acted. But they complied retrieving a kings bed and taking it to her room. Nicole also made sure his bed was placed as far away from hers bed as possible. Sonic was sure to pleased but that. Nicole was startled from her thoughts as Sonic yawned and stood. Nicole wrapped her remaining food, this was what she had been waiting for all day. It was time for bed, Nicole then saw Sally look at her briefly, Nicole looked back at her. She didn't look too happy.

* * *

"Alright guys, I'll see you all bright and early tomorrow." spoke Rotor to the tech trainees in training.

The tech's slowly ambled out of the of the main control room. Tails in the the front of Rotor's desk, leaned back onto it. They weren't making much progress, this type of work took time. Eggman's cyber attacks were getting harder to defend against. It was almost like Eggman built robots just to hack, it wouldn't be beneath him. But non-the less, if this constant attempted hacking kept going on Eggman would eventually gain control. Tails and himself could only do so much. With a big yawn Tails stretched and waved goodnight to Rotor., exiting the control room.

Rotor got up from his desk and dimmed the lights of the room. Went back to his desk, gathered his supplies and put them in a bag, and turned around a walked into the control rooms closet behind him. He closed the door and turned on the lights, he tossed his bag on his bed next to him. Nope, Rotors house was fine but he had to temporarily move into the castle, into the main control room. They could not afford for him not to be around, he was the lead technician. He chuckled at a sarcastic thought; it was as if he had taken Nicole's place.

His room was filled with many various cables and wires and computer equipment. Plus you could not miss the hundreds of piles of quadruple layered dvd's. They were inside a large sized room in another secret dungeon room, when they had examined the room it looked as if it the DVD's wanted to be found. Plus the dvd's were not encrypted, so he had no trouble opening them. Just that his dvd drive would not read them.

He walked over to his computer and sat down. He hit the power button and waited for his computer to start, he leaned back in his chair; it squeaked. Tails and he both knew they were in trouble. They could not keep up, In a few days they were going to talk to Sally and the consul about the imminent takeover from Dr. Eggman. He missed Nicole and wished he could erase here memory and put her back but Nicole was not just a complex computer program, they all found out. She was living thing and it would be wrong to do something like that.

Hearing his computer done loading he went to my computer and he grabbed the usb cable next to his monitor. He inserted it into his computer and clicked the Q drive. This particular usb cable was connected to Nicole's harddrive. Rotor had been trying to access the files from the future everyday but he was so busy every-time he got close to it he had to go back to work. Although even right now he had to go to bed soon. Rotor began looking through the harddrive for the secret folder. Once he it he opened the folder he began individually cracking the files in the folder. Rotor did not know how much time had passed as he worked on getting the files open but after what seemed like an hour he finally got one open. A video file that began to open in the media player.

While it opened he rolled over to his bed in his chair and grabbed his watch. 12:00 a.m. It was 10:00 pm when he got off work. But Rotor didn't really care anymore, not that it mattered but as he thought before. Tails and he weren't going to be able to keep up with the constant attacks. He hoped against hope that he might find something that might help him on Nicole's harddrive. Maybe some info on how her OS was built so he could reverse engineer it into...something.

Rotor decided that he might even stay up all night when he heard a loud beep, the error beep. He quickly rolled back over to his computer to see the file that he tried to open was corrupted. Rotor only sweated a little, a corrupted file was definitely not a good sign but there was also the chance that the rest of the rest of the files were not. But alas they were not, every single file on the entire harddrive was corrupted. Rotor pushed his chair away in anger. Years! He had been looking forward to that for years. Maybe he was selfish, but how could you not be a little curious to a glimpse of the future.

Rotor then placed his head in his hands with his eyes shut. A loud crash filled the room, Rotor looked behind him to see a pile of Nicole's dvd's tumble onto the floor. Rotors anger slowly fell away. The dvd's didn't even play, they were probably a good source of information because Nicole said they were all of her life's recoded memoery in the computer. He suspected they had gotten damaged in the battle but none of the dvd's were scratched that bad, they looked brand new.

Rotor spoke to himself in the empty room "The standard dvd drives that came with my computer never really worked. I wonder who manufacturers a drive that doesn't work."

Rotor eyes opened in shock waking him up as a new possibility. It wasn't the dvd's. It was his dvd drives. Yeah sometimes they played dvd's, they wouldn't play cd's. But...Rotor shook his head. He got up from the chair and ran over to the computer supplies box that he had brought from his home. It had a new dvd drive that he had forgot to install. Rotor felt so silly, how could he forget to install the new drive. He was going to do it the day the city was attacked. Obviously he had been to distracted by his work and forgotten all about it. He rummaged through a couple a boxes for awhile and found the drive and a Phillips screwdriver.

He briskly walked back to his computer, shut it down, unplugged all the cables, took the the chase off, removed the original dvd drive, put the new one in and grabbed the drives installation cd, placed the chase back on, turned the computer on, installed the software for the drive, and restarted the computer. While it was restarting he picked the the fallen pile of dvd's and searched the room for the first disc that Nicole conveniently labeled disc one. By the time he found the first disc his computer was done loading and he anxiously put the disc in and waited...and waited... Rotor confused went to My Computer to see auto-play was off.

"Hmmm, I thought I left that setting on." Rotor rubbed one of his front teeth.

Undeterred he open the disc manually and the media player popped open and it loaded. Rotor's adrenaline kicked in. All he could hear was the spinning of the drive and his own heartbeat. Rotor was begging to lose hope again but he knew that the size of quadruple layered dvd was huge and would take a moment to load that much data. The drive span for minutes while Rotor sweated.

Then it began to play, Rotor instantly put it in full-screen mode...

_(The computer screen)_

_As the video began playing it showed the view of a room. A huge bookcase that went of screen and next to it were many racks that held chemicals. It was quiet. Just a male fox in a lab coat working on something, obviously a scientist...Rotor's brain was making fast connections. He was looking at the future! Rotor scanned the background of the video, a window was visible. Outside the window were tall buildings and flying cars. Rotor felt light headed. Not just because of that but because he was looking at Nicole's creator, he was standing right in front of his face. Rotor twitched with nervousness as he carefully watched the video. This dvd was the moment Nicole began recording. from Nicole's perspective in the screen. Rotor watched for over thirty minutes until her creator spoke to the computer. _

_"Computer, I am inserting the experimental mixture. Analyze." spoke Nicole's creator._

_The computer spoke in a robotic voice. Not like Nicole at all. 'Must be Nicole's original OS' thought Rotor. The computer began analyzing the compound Nicole's creator placed in the slots to his right as he went to his left and read some papers. But then the screen flickered a few times and the chemical compound was ejected from its slot and onto the floor. _

_Nicole's creator panicked "Oh no! That compound is highly corrosive! Its going to burn a hole in the floor!" the fox' Nicole's creator turned to the computer._  
_"Computer this compound is unknown and I do not know what will neutralize it. Internet..."_

_The computer did not respond "Computer! Hurry!"_

_Still no response "Computer?" Nicole's creator steeped up to the screen and began typing away. Rotor could now see Nicole's creator even closer taking in the good look he got of him. _

_"Whats this! Hmmm...everything has gone corrupt!" Nicole's creator angrily left the computer and grabbed a book off of the bookcase and some chemicals off the racks. Nicole's creator mumbled to himself while reading through the book "Years of work wasted" anger still present in his voice "My work has failed again! There is no way no complete this work without my computer." _

_He paused his dialogue grabbing the chemicals and mixing them in a nearby beaker then spoke again. _  
_"My computer has been working for four years, what could have caused it to stop functioning? I have run all tests possible. It's a marvel! What computer operates by voice command? None that's whose!"_

_He put the mixed chemicals in a glass jar and then poured them on the chemicals on the floor "My collages computers may be more advanced than mine but they never created an organic operating system."_

_Nicole's creator then sighed staring at the chemicals that had hit his floor "Although that has seemed to be impossible as they said..." he said crestfallen._

_Rotor watched with sympathy when a females voice spoke to him "Hello."_

_Nicole's creator looked around the room in confusion "Who is there?"_

_"I"_

_Nicole's creator looked to his creation "My computer?" he asked confused._  
_"Yes."_

_"How is this possible? Where did you come from? Who are you?" asked Nicole's creator._

_"I come from Hardware Saolmin-P66E. Checking...OS Name:OOS, System Name: Nicole. According to system volume information my name is Nicole." said Nicole._

_"This is impossible! How in mobious can you speak?" Nicole's creator asked looking freaked out from what Rotor could see._

_"I could not speak .89 seconds ago but I downloaded the English language .22 seconds ago." said Nicole._

_"But you only can download ninety megabytes per second."_

_"I deleted and created new efficient system files for networking."_

_Nicole's creator nodded in understanding amazement"So your the reason why the files were corrupt?" asked Nicole's creator._

_"Yes." said Nicole._

_"If this is so then you will have no problems answering the questions I need to ask you?" said Nicole's creator._

_"I will have no problem." said Nicole._

_Nicole's creator remembered the mess on the floor "Before we start I need to find a way to analyze this mess I've made."_

_"Analyzing." said Nicole as a red beam came from Nicole's screen and scanned the floor. Nicole's creator watched in amazement._  
_"Acid...corrosive substance extremely dangerous. Diluted baking soda will neutralize unknown substance."_

_"You can scan without a direct connection!" he stood still but saw that the chemicals were starting to smoke. He ran over to his racks and grabbed a canister of baking soda and then to a sink and ran water into the container. Walking back over to the spot on the floor her poured it onto the chemicals and in moments the acid stopped eating away at the floor._

_"Simply amazing." Nicole's creator rubbed his chin._

_"What is it you wish to know?" asked Nicole._

_Nicole's creator cautiously approached her, walking closer to the screen and looking straight at it the screen as the video began to fade._

_"What kind of entity are you?" asked Nicole's creator. The video stopped._

_(In Rotors room)_

The dvd stopped and his drive slowly stopped spinning. Rotor rolled back over to his bed and grabbed his watch. 1:50 am. He rolled back over to his computer and shut it down. Got up from his chair and over to his make shift bathroom and brushed his teeth. Then he climbed into his bed and hit the light switch. His computer shut down and the green led light that illuminated the room went dark.

Rotor did not move. Rotor felt unsettled after witnessing Nicole's birth. He scrambled through his thoughts until he found the most logical reason why he felt afraid. It was because he (excluding Nicole) he had just seen something so significant, something nobody on this entire planet had ever seen. Although his burden of Nicole not being around to help did not change it was different now. He also wondered how Nicole could be 700 years old. He could wait to see how. He didn't feel sleepy anymore, he just hoped he could get some sleep because he had to be up a 7:00 am; it was 2:00 am. He was gonna need all the rest he could get...because he was to excited! Excited to watch the rest of the dvd's. You couldn't see it in the dark but Rotor had a smile on, he felt shaken. But excited.

* * *

Sonic splashed his face with water once more and grabbed a washcloth wiping his face. He yawned again and exited the bathroom in Nicole's room. Flipping the switch off as he left. Nicole in her bed, which was located right next to the bathroom, sitting up in her Pj's watched Sonic's every movement as he left the bathroom and walked past her bed and to his bed on the other-side of the room, all the way on the other-side. A dim nightlight illuminated the room. Sonic actually had to speak-up his bed was so far away from hers. He didn't ask her to put his bed that far away but as he crawled into bed and looked way over at Nicole she looked completely happy. Sonic knew it would be better not to ask her why and get a barrage of answers. Sonic pulled his covers over himself and sighed in pleasure. It had been the first time today he had a chance to lay down. The first time you lay down to go to sleep always is the best.

Sonic rolled over onto his side to see Nicole watching him quietly. It had been something he had to get used to, Nicole may or may not had something to say. Most of the time she didn't have anything to say. She obsessively watched for obvious reasons so he kept his mouth shut knowing why she did so. Even more so than the Nicole that they thought was Nicole. Sonic had learned not to ask questions and let her be in her own little world. Sonic, then laid on his back with his eyes closed and his arms behind his head.

Meanwhile Nicole's thoughts were running wild. Now that she had Sonic alone she did not what to do. Nicole also had begun to think about things other than Sonic...she had took note that she had never thunk like this after she woke up. She still did feel that she did not have much purpose but since she realized Sonic made her feel an unknown way, she had begun to think. Of questions to ask him and things that even pertained to herself now. What else could she do by herself? Could she talk to more strangers? Small things, but she felt very different today. If she knew what words to use and what they meant she guessed it was a good thing. She had big questions too. Who were here parents? Who was she, she still could not remember? Why did it sometimes feel like things were not right? Nicole did not dwell on the thoughts long before she made another bold action that surprised Sonic a third time this day.

"How is your sleep Sonic?" asked Nicole.

Sonic staid still but curious by her question "Its great Nicole and its 'bed'. How is my bed?"

"Yes Sonic."spoke Nicole finally laying down herself mimicking Sonic. Also noting how to speak properly dude, as Sonic put it.  
"I wish to know more Sonic."

"More of what?" Sonic was going to have to speak to Sally and Rotor. He was to report any change in her behavior.

"Everything. I did things today. I can do more...cant I?" Nicole sounded unsure and nervous and a tad bit excited.

"Sure you can. In a few days after the festival you can even go to school and learn as much as you want." said Sonic.

Now Nicole turned onto her side to look at Sonic "What?" said Nicole confused.

"The Halloween Festival." Sonic paused "Oh that's right. You've never done Halloween before, I guess you don't remember going to school either." said Sonic.

After Sonic had spoke about school Nicole memories flashed into her mind. Sierra. Sierra was one of the scientist that had been coming to her room and examining her. She remembered being in a room with people in white coats. Nicole now knew what and who scientist were. She remembered math, the other subjects were blurry and she could not remember them.

"I remember school." said Nicole her tone now a bit more serious startling Sonic up.

"You do?" he opened his eyes.

"Yes Sonic."

Sonic rolled over now looking at her raised an eyebrow "Hmmm, well do you remember anything else that I can confirm?"

"Confirm?" asked Nicole.

"Uh I mean could you tell me something that you remember so I know if you really are getting your memories back."

Sonic watched as Nicole actually paused at his question. Looking as if she knew what he was asking was strange but she complied and he wished she didn't now "We sat outside and..." she struggled to remember.

Sonic felt embarrassed 'Of course she would remember that!' he thought. "Ok, you do remember."

But Nicole continued "I was looking at you..." Nicole had the same dreamy look the day they were at the park.

Sonic had another question that went against his better judgment as well. "Nicole why did you come looking for me?"

Nicole then blushed opening her mouth, Sonic went wide eyed not wanting to know what she was going to say and cut her off "You know what, never-mind Nicole. I think I know."  
Sonic flipped onto his other-side away from Nicole's stare "Well your gonna need all the sleep you can get. The next few days your going to be doing a lot more."

Sonic had expected Nicole to ask another question "I will sleep Sonic."  
He heard Nicole lay down "Goodnight Nicole."

"Goodnight?" asked Nicole.

"Goodnight means I hope you sleep well. So I hope you have a good nights sleep." Sonic says yawning.

"Goodnight Sonic." said Nicole sleepily.

Sonic smirked closing his eyes. It remained quiet for awhile until sleep overtook both of them. Nicole had dreams of herself in places she did not remember and when she woke up the next few days. She could not tell if they were real memories or just dreams. This did not help her as she was starting to think that her friends were not telling her something. But these thoughts were temporarily washed away the day of the Halloween Festival.

Days Later

In Nicole's room Nicole sat on the edge of her bed with her feet swinging from it. But she was not dressed in her usual purple attire. Nicole wore a long pink princesses dress with a long hat, that had silk hanging from it. Nicole stared up at the ceiling waiting for Sonic. When he came back from his work they were going what he told her 'Trick or Treating' with the others. Nicole with a huge smile on her face thought about the last few days. She had been with Sonic almost all day everyday. Nicole was still not sure what was happening around her and why Sonic would go out and help people. They still would not tell her why but Nicole felt like asking more and more as she learned. The times she was not with Sonic she was with Sierra and the other scientist learning basic subjects.

She could speak again but since they did not have time to learn advanced parts of the basic subjects. They were to resume her teaching once the festival was over. Nicole found the subjects to be easy and she learned them quickly. Even though they told her there was much more about life to learn than book learning. Nicole's face became serious at that thought, she actually knew what they meant when they said that. Math seemed to be the easiest subject to her as she understood the concepts of the equations very well. But she was at a blank when it came to Sonic.

_"Nicole?"_

She began forming her own thoughts and hoped that if she stayed around him enough he would jog her memory somehow. Since he was the one she remembered the most; she thought.

_"Nicole!"_

Maybe they were in love, she thought blushing and touching her cheek. Then Nicole felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped in surprise looking into Sonic's eyes she froze embarrassed by her recent thoughts. Sonic looked concerned, Tails was behind him. Nicole's awareness came back as she stood, she thought she heard someone call her name...Nicole's faced then changed to look as if she had done something wrong. Sonic looked back Tails with relief.

"We thought something was wrong Nicole." he sighed "Lets go get some candy." Sonic smiled at her.

Nicole nodded "Yes." a smile forming on her face.

They left her room and exited the castle from the front. It was night time and the street lights were on. New Mobotropolis was a very tight city/community. Kids and adults roamed the streets it many different costumes. Tails and Sonic silently chuckled as they watched Nicole look around herself in amazement. Sonic was painted black with red stripes down his quills. Tails wore white lab coat, thick glasses and a gray wig. Also a laptops carrying case over his shoulder. By the time they had gotten off of castle property they had ran into Bunnie and Antoine. Antoine wore a prison out fit that was tattered and Bunnie a sheriffs costume. In no time they were trick or treating at all the rebuilt houses They were joined by Sally, Rotor, Amy, and Mina. sometime later. Sally wore a vampires outfit, Rotor wore a toga and a laptops carrying case over his shoulder, Amy sported a commandos green attire complete with war paint, and Mina wore a super hero's outfit..

They went to what ever available house because the citizen's would soon make there way to east side of New Mobotropolis were the festivals party would take place. It was truly a night of celebration. It was a good thing Nicole looked like any other lynx dressed up tonight. People would not notice her.

They reached the middle of the city in about twenty minutes or so, their bags half full when they reached a split road. There were two streets ahead with new houses up and down each street. So they split into groups. Bunnie, Antoine, Mina, Amy, and Rotor went to the left. Sonic, Tails, Sally, and Nicole went to the right. Now you might take Sonic for a fool but he knew things could get hairy with his group. Now that everyone knew how Tails felt about Nicole; and they held their tongues. He knew Tails would continue to try and get on Nicole's good side and that would make Nicole uncomfortable which in turn would make her run to him annoying Sally even more than she already was because he had not given her an answer yet!

Sonic shook his head, glancing at Sally who noticed his wandering eyes. She smirked batting her eyelashes. Bobbing her head slightly to Tails. Sonic knew what she was suggesting and he knew it would be bad. She wanted to split up again. Tails and Nicole would trick or treat on one side and he would be stuck with Sally. He had been dodging the question of them the last few days and its was getting harder to get away from her now that he was in her living space. He didn't really have an answer ready yet. Sonic was still thinking about the past and he just couldn't seem to press pass the feelings of being unimportant when other males were with Sally. The feeling still haunted him no matter how he thought about it. Before Sonic could act Sally turned to Tails.

"Tails, why don't you take Nicole and trick or treat on the other-side of the street. We'll never make it to the party at this rate." said Sally looking to Sonic.

Tails did not care if Sally was lying "Lets go get some more candy Nicole!" he said enthusiastically.

Nicole looked to Sonic and back to Tails not as enthusiastic "Yes." she said cautiously. Tails grabbed her hand and led her to the other-side of the street. Leaving a very flirtatious squirrel and a sweating hedgehog.

"So..." Sally smiled at Sonic grabbing his hand and leading him to a nearby house "Do I need to suck your blood to get an answer?" she hissed showing he fake fangs.

Sonic countered with his persona, in a dark, burdening voice "**I am the ultimate life form. I do not need companionship."**

Sally giggled "Well I was thinking...maybe we could have Tails meet us at the party. We could take a stroll in the park by moonlight and I could make us both vampires." Sally walked closer to him.

Sonic could not not think of a way out. Everything Sally was suggesting was logical, no lose ends were he could exploit. No reason why he couldn't go with her. Maybe...this was supposed to happen he began to think. When Tails ran back over to them with Nicole.

"Sonic! There is a intruder at the south side. We need to head over there right now." said Tails looking somewhat frustrated as Sonic.

Sonic got serious but relived and his frustration was washed away "Sorry Sal, looks like we got trouble." Sonic and Tails dashed off.

Sally almost snarled, he got away again. Sally crossed her arms with an angry look in her face. 'Tonight would have been perfect' she thought. Sally began walking and Nicole silently followed. While walking Sally saw the look of relief on Nicole's face guessing she was glad to get away from Tails. Sally and Nicole began walking to the east side of town. The citizens turning off the lights of there houses and exiting their houses and walking in the same general direction.

"Where is everyone?" Nicole looked around.

"Where going to meet them at the party." said Sally.

"Oh." said Nicole.

Just then behind Sally and Nicole, screaming citizens were heard. Sally looked back now on guard, Nicole looked to Sally becoming scared. The screaming did not sound like the fun things she had done this night. A crowd of people rushed towards them separating Sally and Nicole. Nicole was in full panic, there was nothing but strangers around her. They were yelling and pushing her. A hand grabbed her wrist and she looked to it. It was Sally, she pulled Nicole out of the crowd of people and onto someones yard. Letting go of her. As the rest of the panicked trick or treaters cleared the street Tails and Sonic came into view. Sonic was running fast, Sally couldn't tell who they chasing but he was fast as well.

Sally smiled, seeing Sonic and Tails in action was always a spectacle "Do you see that Nicole?" said sally reaching for Nicole. She wasn't there. Sally quickly looked around herself to spot Nicole pushing through the crowd into the street. Without a second thought she followed pushing through the crowd of onlookers.

"Nicole!" she yelled "What are you doing Nicole!"

The crowd totally focused on Sonic and Tails did not make it any easier for Sally the get past them. They growled and insulted her but Sally was too close to care, when Nicole reached the street. The unknown person was headed into a collision with Nicole. Nicole took a few steps onto the street when she was yanked back. Sally frown was enough to make Nicole flinch but Sally's face softened when Nicole's face. She looked terrified; she was shaking.

No matter the situation, Nicole was still after Sonic and Sally felt conflicted. Just as the intruder sped by them Sonic and Tails caught him and tackled him to the ground. Sally watched Sonic and Tails subdue the intruder, she couldn't decide on whether to comfort her or chastise Nicole. She was obviously running to Sonic, she was to dependent on him now. Things were calming down now that the city was healing, it was time for Nicole to interact with more people. Sally not sure what to do waited and watched as Nicole stepped next to Sally and clutched her bag tightly.

Sally raised an eyebrow. 'She didn't hug me' thought Sally. Sally frowned again, Nicole didn't want comfort from her because of the relationship she had with Sonic. She was growing... and she was still after Sonic. Sonic and Tails done subduing the intruder were cheered on by the surrounding crowd. Sally walked over with Nicole close behind.

Sally's was a little shocked "Its Lighting Lynx."

"Yea I wonder what he's doing here." said Sonic.

"I've called the authorities Sally. They should be here any minute." said Tails noticing Nicole.  
"Hey, whats wrong Nicole?" asked Tails.

Nicole looking up from the ground on the verge of tears swiftly walked in Tail's direction. With her arms reaching. Tails looking surprised was about to open his arms to hug her back when she walked right past him and to Sonic. She hugged Sonic tightly and Sonic caught off guard patted her on the head.

Tails dropped his arms instantly and his ears bent back. Tails felt a wave of resent wash over him. He glared at Sonic. Sonic dared to respond to Nicole as much when he saw a female vampire with a red glow in her eyes and a mad scientist who looked ready to blow him to smithereens. The noise of the cheering crowd was drowned out by their stares. All Sonic could do was mentally sigh as the authorities showed up. The only good news that calmed his mind was that his duties of watching Nicole were over as of today. Nicole was to be placed into school and she would be out of his hair. So he could finally think about what he should say to Sally. Still, Sonic at that moment wished he was fighting Eggman on the DeathEgg rather than being hounded by four women.

1 Hour Later

At the party on the east side of New Mobotropolis the ruckus that happened not so long ago was completely forgotten. Lighting Lynx was taken to Castle Acorns dungeon and the night was not ruined. Which most citizens thought was going to happen. But since it hadn't the Halloween Festival was jumping so to speak.

The area they held the party in was next to the city's force field, an area where there was grass and a large enough place for a dance area. Multiple flashing lights and music covered the area celebrating Halloween and the healing of the city. All the hard work everyone put in to rebuild there home New Mobotropolis. The citizens still wondered what happened to Nicole but not enough to distract them tonight. Many people were already dancing, although there where still many girls and boys separate on each side of the ground where peopled danced. People where eating and drinking as well.

The others had joined Sonic and the gang sometime later. Mina had pulled Sonic off to the side for awhile to talk and hang. They chatted for over thirty minutes, walking around the area when the DJ started to play music just about everyone could dance to. Bunnie danced with Antoine. Mina danced with Sonic then with Tails. Rotor sat in the food area with his laptop. But two women where burning holes into a particular black hedgehog, after an unauthorized dance with his old friend. Threatening him for a dance.

"Sonic you owe me! You owe me at least one dance!" whined Amy with her hands on her hips.

"You'll be sleeping in the dirt if I don't get a dance." Sally said calmly with her arms crossed.

"My hammer will be looking for you tomorrow. So I wont tell it for a dance." said Amy.

"How about a triple shift? A dance can make it go away." said Sally.

"What is dance?" questioned Nicole.

Amy and Sally blinked a few times before they both saw that right now. Nicole was still innocent. Sally rubbed her temples shaking with frustration "Show her how to dance Sonic."

Amy also looked defeated "Uhhh...yea go ahead."

Sonic visibly relaxed and took Nicole's hand and lead her onto the dance area. Amy held her fist at her sides "I need a drink." she stormed off.

Sally stood back and watched as Nicole attempt to mimic Sonic as he tried to teach her to dance. In Sally's opinion this whole night was ruined. Holidays like this were the only time where she had some free time to do whatever she pleased. She helped Nicole again...Sally just didn't have it in herself to be mean to Nicole like that. But gee wizz, Sally didn't want to admit it but she was angry now. Sally tried to relax, in the next few days anyway Nicole would not be under Sonic's supervision. Sonic would be free to answer her. At that thought Sally grinned showing her fangs.

* * *

Nicole is growing up! But who ever said growing up was easy? Now that Nicole is heading back to school she'll surely begin to think and become aware of things going on around her. What will Nicole discover about her past? What will she do about Sonic? What will she discover about herself? How will Sonic deal with women around him? What will happen to Lighting Lynx? What else will Rotor Discover on the many dvd's left behind by Nicole? Find out next time! Later.


	12. Capricious Signs

_**Disclaimer - **_I do not own sonic or any other characters. They are property of SEGA and anything sonic the hedgehog affiliated with it..

I appreciate reviews.

* * *

New Mobotropolis, It was starting to get back into the swing of things. After the Halloween festival a few days ago the citizens seemed to be rejuvenated. Refreshed after the city's force field shut down and their home was almost destroyed. The people went back to work and the construction of the city went smoothly. Sonic the Hedgehog sat outside New Mobotropolis school grounds. He leaned back into one of the many picnic like tables around the school grounds, sitting with his legs on the outside of it. He glanced to his right to the only building of his concern today, the K-College school building. He looked around watching the many students go from one building to another.

Despite the fact he was very excited his face remained deadpanned. Today he was taking Nicole to Sierra. He then smiled but that was not all. They were moving out of the castle today. Now that most of the city had been rebuilt Nicole was also be getting her own house. Sonic's house had also been rebuilt too. Sonic was waiting for Amy and Nicole glancing around every now and then. Sonic leaned forward once again looking for them; still not in sight.

Sonic then noticed as he leaned back his shoulders were tense. His smile faded, he didn't even notice his shoulders were so stiff. Then Sonic remembered why he didn't like staying in one place for long. His thoughts...it was the one thing he could not control. His thoughts were of failure, what he wore on his sleeve and it was happening right now. Sonic stared blankly ahead lost in thought. He thought of the time when he was first learning to control his speed. He almost killed himself. Even after the precautionary things he did and practiced for... he almost ran off a cliff.

This memory was glued into his mind; the brains protection telling him to never forget so that he could not harm himself in that way ever again and the memory had been preserved. Still as fresh as the day it happened like many others... Sonic shook his head. He looked around again but not mere seconds later his mind wandered thinking about some of the down turns of his relationships. Sonic blinked his eyes and furrowed his brow. He relaxed his shoulders and his whole body sunk. His thoughts had been driving him mad lately until he realized something recently.

He was too caught up in his own life and that he need to step back for just a second. So he looked into the art of quieting the mind. Meditation. Without letting another thought get through Sonic focused on the sounds around him. The wind blew. He looked at the ground surrounding the school grounds, straw. The grass had not grown back.

People laughing...Sally...he had to deal with Sally...alone now that Nicole would be gone. Sonic breathed out a heavy sigh; he knew she was not telling him something. Taking in account all the crazy things that had happened between them, especially after her little hook up with Monkey Khan. Sonic felt a little anger well up within with that thought. It still rubbed him the wrong way. Sonic leaned forward looking around and much to his mental relief Amy and Nicole were not too far away. Sonic looked to them until he was sure they saw him. When they did Sonic rose from his seat.

Sonic felt relief wash over himself, he needed to get moving. 'I cannot survive alone' thought Sonic as the pair approached him. He definitely needed to practice meditation more. He could not keep his mind quite for one minute. Amy and Nicole quickened their pace and reached him. Sonic then smiled now that his thoughts were on something else.

Nicole as usual greeted Sonic exuberant as ever, "Hello Sonic." a big smile on her face.

"Hey Sonic." said Amy with a big smile on her face.

Sonic raised an eyebrow feeling creeped out by the two "Lets get going guys. There's still work to be done."

Amy and Nicole nodded in agreement and fell into step with him. Amy and Nicole on each side of him. They walked for a minute in silence and when they reached the main building Sonic noticed Nicole's nervous face had returned. They walked inside past the main desk, to the elevator, and rode it down to the bottom floor. Amy waited by the elevator while Sonic took Nicole to Sierra. Nicole had not spoken much, the least amount of talk since he'd been watching her. But he had a good hunch why. They were just a few more doors away from their destination when Sonic stopped Nicole by putting a hand on her shoulder. Nicole did not turn to look at him; in fact her smile had all but disappeared.

"Nicole, I know things are moving a bit fast for you. But this change is good for you." said Sonic.

Nicole turned around to face Sonic, she frowned "Why?"

Sonic paused and she continued, "I don't want to...I mean I..." Nicole struggled to explain to Sonic she felt no reason to go to school. That she was perfectly happy just being around him. He had told her himself that you live your life to be happy, to get what you want. She knew what she wanted "I am not happy." she finally inched out.

Sonic sighed, "Look Nicole, you can trust me. This is for the best, you need to be independent so..." Nicole became more depressed, her frown deepening "So...we can hang out!" Sonic stated matter of factly. Like..."

Nicole was not listening until she heard the words hang out. She had been around when Sonic hung out. From what Nicole saw, it was when friends spent time together; her heart jumped. He just suggested that they should hang out. Just him and her...but not only that now since Nicole had many possibilities's running in her head. She found that she could imagine things in her head easier when it came to Sonic. The possibility that if she went to school she could become smart, grow into an adult, remember who she is, and she and Sonic would be equal. Then he would see her like Sally...

Nicole's smile returned in full force and she loudly blurted out "Friends!"

Nicole looked expectantly at him awaiting his answer. Sonic scratched his head "We are friends Nicole."

Nicole did not stop smiling, she was learning "Not like that." Sonic cracked a smile at her response "Real Friends?" asked Nicole her hands squeezed together.

Sonic nodded "Sure." he paused "Boy Nicole, Sierra has sure taught you a lot."

Nicole beamed, turned, and walked to Sierras door. Sonic spoke "I'll see you later Nicole."

Nicole glanced back "Yes, later Sonic." Nicole opened the door and disappeared through it.

Sonic shook his head. She was trying so hard; he walked back to the elevator with Amy waiting. Smiling. Once he got close she pressed the up button. As they waited for the elevator, Amy sparked a conversation.

"So what are doing today Sonic?" Amy's voice dripped sarcasm.

Sonic looked to her suspiciously "I've got to help some citizens with...stuff."

"Oh. I thought we could go for a walk today. Its warm out." Amy scooted closer to Sonic.

"Well I wish I could Amy but I'm gonna be busy today." said Sonic.

"You bet you are." Amy giggled.

"Okay Amy what's the deal?" Sonic asked confused by the way she was talking.

Amy held a gentle smile, her voice as clam as water "I saw your schedule Sonic. Your off today."

Sonic wide eyed smacked his forehead. The doors to the elevator opened and Amy locked arms with Sonic "Lets go." Amy said just as calm as before, dragging him in with a smile of a temptress on her face. Sonic moaned as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

Nicole entered the room light headed. Being careful not to stumble she finally noticed Sierra and many other scientist stare at her. Sierra briskly walked over to her. But she did not look happy from what Nicole could tell.

"Nicole... after we ran the test on you at the castle we have determined that you are..." Sierra paused.

Nicole instantly became worried. She wondered what she did wrong and Sierra continued "A super genius..."

Nicole became confused by the word "A what?"

"Nicole, you brain patterns are unlike any of us have ever seen!" the scientist the in room all nodded in agreement.

Nicole still worried "Is that bad?"

The scientist including Sierra couldn't help but chuckle "Oh heavens no Nicole. Actually the opposite. Since you have mastered calculus since you've awoken. You must have to ability to tackle any subject so today you will learn them all and maybe tomorrow after we've seen what you can do. We'll see about getting you into a class."

Nicole nodded with a determined face remembering what Sonic had said "Sierra?" Nicole said in an innocent voice.

"Yes Nicole?" Sierra offered a comforting smile as the scientist held curious stares.

"Will I be a adult after I learn?" asked Nicole.

"An adult?" asked Sierra "Do you mean if you will be mature...like an adult?"

Nicole timidly spoke "I am not sure..."

Sierra gently guided Nicole with a hand on her shoulder to the other scientist "We can discuss this while you are learning. As of right now even though you have mastered math we have neglected you with English. You do not seem to be able to properly express yourself." said Sierra.

With scientist all around herself Nicole took a seat at the table in front of her. There were books scattered all around the table. A green one sat in front her with the words ENGLISH inscribed on the front "Please turn to page thirty two." said one of the scientist.

Nicole swallowed a lump in her throat and did so. Nicole wondered if she learned more would she remember what she had forgotten. More importantly she could communicate with Sonic after this. So Nicole focused on the work in front of her as the scientist all scribbled on their notepads and monitored their computers.

* * *

Meanwhile in the New Mobotropolis Mall district, not to far from the school. Sonic and Amy hand in hand walked into an ice cream parlor. They ordered two small cups of chocolate ice cream and took a seat outside of the shop. It was a pretty warm day, about seventy-nine degrees. Sonic had finished his ice cream in no time while Amy took her time.

"When are we going to go on a real date Sonic?" asked Amy cheerfully.

"The day Knuckles flies." Sonic grinned slumping in his chair.

Amy glared at him "I'm off tomorrow Sonic...Please..." Amy's voice shifted from happy to begging.

Sonic thought it over very briefly "I don't know Amy. I'm sure you know that by now what Sally is up to."

Amy look un-dithered and happy again "Don't you worry your handsome head over that. I've already talked to Sally."

"You talked to Sally? About you and me?" asked Sonic.

"Duh Sonic, what do you think I've been doing all these years? I talked to Sally even when you ignored me." Amy's voice softened but strengthened again "I will have you one day Sonic!" she winked at him.

Sonic felt his gut churn, as Amy continued to eat her ice cream. She blinked her eyes quite a few times. Sonic had always tried to avoid Amy. But he didn't like doing that to her. He knew he was hurting her, ripping her up on the inside. Some people would tell you to get over it but Sonic had always thought that sentiment was mean. There was the ever-fast approaching approach of Sally but Sonic wanted to stop hurting Amy and he planned to help her a bit right now.

"Are you off today Amy?" asked Sonic. Amy had not been paying attention eating her ice cream.

"Yeah...why?" asked Amy confused.

"I owe you a lot Amy, for not hating me. I don't want to hurt you...you know because we've never talked about that with you" Sonic stumbled for a moment "so I'm yours today. Just..." the table had been knocked over. The owner of the shop hearing the commotion ran out to see what happened. What he saw was two entangled hedgehogs. The male polar bear walked over to help them up but found out no help was needed. Amy had got off the ground bringing Sonic with her, holding him up in the air in a full body hug, Sonic gasped for air. Her eyes sparkled with tears and she blushed.

Her voice trembled "_You have never said anything like that to me!" _then her voice returned to normal "I know exactly what I want from you, as if I hadn't been planning all this years. Your changing Sonic!"

Amy put him down and wiped the tears from her eyes. Sonic defeated held out his hand as Amy tightly squeezed it. As they began to walk away Amy stopped and looked at the male polar bear, he looked confused.

"Thank you so much! Here..." Amy reached into her pocket a pulled out a wad of money. She threw it the polar bear and it smacked him in his face *WHAP* as Amy dragged Sonic down the street giggling loudly. The male polar bear stood still, his eye twitching from fear and confusion

Amy gripped Sonic's hand firmly as they left the Mall district and went to the south side of the city. Near the edge of the force field, the biggest park in the city. It being such a nice day many citizens were in the park. Sonic and Amy walk through the park for a while passing many families. This particular park had more shrubbery and trees than the other parts of the city. When Nicole first created the city they had no time for specific location so Nicole made it right here and it just happened to take up a nice chunk of forest. Lucky it was protected by the force field so the people could at least enjoy some fresh air like they used to in Knothole.

Amy being one of his closest friends knew very well that Sonic liked a view. He had mentioned many times that the place he rescued her from Metal Sonic was one of his favorite places to run around, saying those plains where some of the few he would always remember. So she led him to the top of a hill. Once atop Amy noticed Sonic had begun to smile, they sat down at the very top. The view spanned to just about where the city began and the park ended. They did not sit long before Sonic began talking about his adventures. Amy scooted closer to him as she listened to him talk about the Flying Battery Zone. Amy did think Sonic went on a little long winded about his adventures but the only thing she wanted to know about what was going on between them.

Even though Sonic had never dated her...he did not reject her. He had also never given her a chance like he did today, he never gave her chance because he didn't...he never said that though; Amy struggled with her thoughts. To be honest she felt lightheaded sitting next to the person that made her high. She tuned him out for a moment and wondered just how far she could get with him today. Also pondering how much Sonic had changed since he turned eighteen. As Sonic continued to talk Amy moved closer and closer until she was sitting an inch from him. Sonic did not notice her movements as she slid her hand onto his, interrupting his musings, breaking away from his view of the park. Sonic turned to look ay Amy who seemed all of a sudden joyless.

She then looked into his eyes and said in a whisper _"Are you really mine today?"_

Sonic nodded nervous, Amy continued. She did not sound happy as Sonic thought she would be asking something like this "I want you to kiss me..." she sounded dejected and she made no move confusing Sonic.

"But I can't kiss you Sonic..." tears began to fall from her eyes, she choked as she spoke "I've watched you for so long...such a long time" she choked again "and I know you aren't completely attracted to me." Sonic flinched at the truth of her words "My unrequited advances...I can't help it."

Amy cried removing her hand from Sonic's. Sonic instantly put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, Amy gratefully latched onto him and spoke trembling and still crying "Sometimes Sonic...I think I am so high...I just may never come down..."

Sonic held her close as she continued to talk in choked words "I want to caress you Sonic but two reasons hold me back. I know you don't hold the same level of feelings I do. Sally is on your mind..."

Amy looked up at him "If I ever did kiss you Sonic I could not just take one from you, I would burn for more. I would need more but I know I can't have anymore." Amy hugged him tighter her tears slowing as she spoke one final meaningful statement "_I keep asking questions I know the answers to."_ Amy held onto to Sonic not expecting him to speak but to get up some time later in an awkward way, leaving them both farther away from each other. But he did speak and Amy remembered why she loved him so much.

"I wont always be with someone Amy," said Sonic looking to the sky once more.

"But what about Sally? I know you are in…"

Sonic laughed a bit "I would have said that in the past you were right but, things change. I do like Sally but I'm not so sure how she ever felt about me. Because at one time we would be close then another she's fawning over Geoffrey or Kahn." A long pause from Sonic as Amy lightened her grip. He was in deep thought for a minute or so "What I wanted to see good has made me blind...so..." Sonic surprised Amy again "Your chances are pretty good!" Sonic chuckled.

Amy then moments later smiled herself "You always know how to cheer me up Sonic. I suppose your right; things could always change for me as well. I know something is going to happen between you and Sally soon." Amy sighed in content; her head buried into his chest

"I can't have you Sonic, I can't even kiss you, but maybe someday I will." Sonic then continued on about the Flying Battery Zone and Amy happily enjoyed every second. The sun shined down on the park and cool wind blew threw the grass making it sway, the noises from the people in the park surrounded them.

* * *

In the New Mobotropolis control room Rotor sat at his desk as Tails walked around the room telling the trainees what to do. But as Tails and Rotor knew it wouldn't be long before Eggman took control of the city. Rotor sighed deeply and stood from his chair.

"Tails I'm gonna take my break now, tell me if anything goes wrong."

Tails nodded with a determined face "Sure thing Rotor." he returned talking to a trainee.

Rotor walked into his makeshift bedroom, his heart beating fast. He had not told anyone yet, the files on the DVDs. The future. Over the last few days Rotor had watched over forty DVD's. Closing the door behind him he quickly walked to his personal computer and turned it on. He popped open the DVD tray to see disc forty-six was in the drive. He carefully took the disc out and placed in its place disc forty-seven. He closed the drive. As he waited he thought of the main reason he was so desperate to watch these discs. To find away to escape the problem he was in. Mainly maintenance of the computers of New Mobotropolis.

Which was not possible now since Nicole had left, the people that he and Tails had gathered were nowhere near enough skilled to help. Not to mention they would need ten times more people to maintain the city at all times. It was too much and Rotor knew that there was nothing on these DVD's except Nicole's recorded memory. He seriously doubted that he would find anything to help him but anything was better than nothing. Rotor watched as the DVD started to play he froze and paused it. He went over to his door and made sure it was locked; it was secure. Back to his seat and pressed the play button...

_(The computer screen)_

_This particular day was Nicole's One thousand and ninety-fifth day of operation. Roughly three years. From what rotor had seen from the day she was created Nicole had changed her creator's life tremendously. To trumping every OS in the world of her time to earning the respect of everyone around him. People had even tried to use Nicole but Nicole did not respond to anyone. But anyways this day Nicole asked the questions._

_Nicole watched as her creator walked busily around his lab. Nicole then scanned him. Nicole's creator noticed and he stopped what he was doing._

"_Did you just scan me Nicole?" _

"_Yes creator." Nicole stated simply._

"_You don't have to call me that. You can call me by my real name." said Nicole's creator._

"_It is the most appropriate name since I came to be because of you creator." Said Nicole._

"_But what I am saying is that you don't have to Nicole. I think we have grown close enough not to use formalities." said Nicole's creator._

"_I wish to creator." said Nicole._

_Nicole's creator raised an eyebrow in confusion "You wish to?"_

"_Yes." said Nicole._

_Nicole's creator paused, it looked liked he was pondering from what Rotor could see. Then he went back to what he was doing and finished it. _

_Then he walked back over to Nicole "Why did you scan me Nicole?"_

"_I wish to understand how the world outside works." spoke Nicole._

_Once Nicole's creator had somewhat understood what Nicole had said he genuinely laughed, "You want to know how the world works?"_

"_I understand how my world works. I do not understand your world." said Nicole._

_Nicole's creator then understood her question and began to explain; he paced the floor not looking at Nicole "I understand now Nicole... Well the first thing you should know is that we organic beings live in a very advanced time for ourselves. If this had been any other time in our history it would not be possible to create you for two reasons." Nicole's creator stopped for second and looked at her, Nicole spoke "Continue creator."_

_Nicole's creator nodded and went on "The first reason being the technology is now available for such things."_

"_I am a thing..." said Nicole interrupting "the definition of 'thing' contradicts with...me. I am not an inanimate object..." said Nicole._

_Nicole's creator nodded again "No. You are right Nicole. We will need to look into that very soon. But the second reason is organic beings have evolved pass our previous capacity. In this time period we are all for a lack of better words...Smart." said Nicole's creator._

"_All organic were not smart?" asked Nicole._

_Nicole's creator laughed again "Oh no, far from it. In fact all they did was destroy each other. We do not anymore." _

"_Organic beings do not fight?" asked Nicole._

"_Oh we fight, just not as destructively. We have not had a war for at least four to five hundred years. Society has changed much too. In the past some people were very greedy and took money all for them selves. As a result people suffered for a long time."_

_Nicole beeped "Records show there was enough currency to supply all organics...why do organics use trade to do things other organics cannot do? Then harm each other if not?" again Nicole sounded confused._

"_One thing you have to understand Nicole. Though most people do not want to agree with this, we organics comply with each other by collective agreements."_

"_Like laws?" asked Nicole._

"_Exactly Nicole. As we both know and some people cannot comprehend. Laws are not an actual thing, they do not exist. Laws are just agreements made with other people that are the most logical and safest route for organics and all things around them. One of the great evolutions of our society was the organics ourselves. We organics in the past only lived seventy to one-hundred years tops."_

"_I do not wish you to disappear so quick creator..." said Nicole with no emotion although spoken as if there was._

_Nicole's creator shook of the strange statement and continued "Nothing to fret about Nicole. People now live for up to three hundred to three hundred seventy years. Our life span has extended enough to the point where..."_

_Nicole's creator looked at Nicole "you can be created. If I only had one hundred years to live you would cease to be, never conceived. Genetic evolution has made all organics advanced or smart. The defeat of Eggman in the year two thousand three hundred fifty by Sonic was also another reason why organic beings still exist to this day. A hefty six thousand years has passed since and our society still grows."_

"_Do organic beings of this time still steal wealth from others?" asked Nicole._

"_No. In our new society structure we give people money. Everyone has enough money...or should I say everyone is rich. Everyone one is equal so we all grow together."_

"_There are no anomalies?" asked Nicole._

"_There are people who waste their wealth but there is a trail in place to were they can be given their wealth back. A trail of their knowledge, which is not so much of a problem being as advanced as we are now. But for..." _

_Nicole cut him off "For every action there is an opposite and equal reaction."_

_Nicole's creator blinked and nodded "As always Nicole you are correct. Some organics won't conform. Which is ludicrous in my opinion compared to the horrible living conditions of the past where one person would have all the wealth and everyone suffered because of it."_

"_In a economy currency must flow freely for the economy to sustain itself. " Nicole said as a statement "When the organics in the past held onto all the wealth the economy suffered, correct?" asked Nicole._

"_Correct Nicole." said Nicole's creator._

_Then from What Rotor could hear, he heard Nicole's hard drive writing data "New folder created. Creators Teaching...adding notes from our conversation to analyze."_

"_Sometimes Nicole you are so innocent." said Nicole's creator smiling at her._

"_I do not understand," said Nicole._

_As the video began to fade all Rotor could see was Nicole's creator rubbing his chin with a smile on his face._

_(In Rotors room) _

Rotor leaned back in his chair, letting sink in what he just saw. But one thing had escaped him. If the future was so great why was it so horrible now? Why was Eggman not defeated? Why was Nicole, the most advanced computer in her time sent to the Freedom Fighters time? Rotor exited full screen mode to look at the time. Six-fifty pm. He still had forty minutes on his break so he took out DVD forty-seven and was about to put in DVD forty-eight but stopped. His spun around in his revolving black leather chair to see the huge pile of DVD's in Nicole's pile of DVD's. Three hundred and twenty DVD's. Rotor didn't know what was going to happen in the next few days so...he got up and shifted through the DVD's and picked out DVD's two-hundred through two-hundred twenty five. He walked back over to his computer and inserted DVD two hundred. Switched to full-screen and watched closely.

* * *

Sonic and Amy had exited the southern park sometime latter and Amy even requested that Sonic to kiss her on the cheek. He did so with reluctance but he did so. Which made Amy blush even after her little episode. Amy and Sonic walked down the street the led from the park, Amy having her arm hooked around Sonic's. They walked in silence. Sonic felt a weight lifted off of himself while Amy had many thoughts running through her head. Amy off offhandedly looked at Sonic and closed her eyes in delight. Content of the time Sonic gave her oh there was still so much they could possible do today like the movies or chilling at her house. Amy opened her eyes still relaxed. Or maybe Mina... Mina? A frown then befell Amy's face. 'What is she doing here?' thought Amy.

Mina jogged up to them as they stopped and waited for her, well at least Sonic did. Mina stood in front of them smiling brightly "Hey guys" she noticed there intertwined arms "Wanna hang?"

Amy furrowed her brow "Sorry Mina. Sonic has promised himself to me today. Just Sonic and me. This is my time!" Amy raised her voice.

Mina smirked, she knew how crazy Amy was about Sonic so she did not take insult "I'm not gonna be in the city long Sonic. You've spent the better part of the day with Amy right?"

Sonic nodded "Then Amy can you compromise a little time. You live in the same city as Sonic. You know he's not going anywhere." Mina looked to Sonic, he nodded in agreement. Amy on other hand retained her scowl. Anger clearly written on her she disconnected her arm from Sonic's and moved to Mina.

Before she spoke Amy calmed herself just a bit remembering her moment with Sonic. Amy's voice went back to normal "Not this time! This is the single most important time I've ever had today. So I'm sorry Mina I want my time with Sonic."

Mina thought she could still convince Amy "Please Amy? I won't get to see any of you guys for a long time when I leave."

"Why don't you go hang with your boyfriend? You have someone!" Amy practically yelled losing control again; seeing through Mina's ruse and hitting a nerve.

Mina's face became sour "You did not go there!"

"I did!" Amy yelled.

Sonic tried to intervene but Amy stood defensively in front of him blocking Mina. Mina's face turned red "Looks like you need to get someone!"

Amy blinked then she clenched her fist "Why you!" Amy readied to pull out her hammer. Mina got into a fighting stance "I was a member of the Freedom Fighters once. I still remember how to fight! Sonic taught me how to fight!" said Mina.

Amy was now red "Sonic taught me too! All Ash did was make life harder for Sonic!"

Mina and Amy circled each other getting ready to attack each other any second. Sonic on the sidelines did not expect things to escalate so quickly so he readied himself to jump into the fire. He didn't even have time to process why Mina did what she did 'Oh boy this is going to hurt!' Sonic squeezed his eyes shut. Then her heard Amy and Mina go on the offensive; yelling. Sonic ran to jump in.

*SNAP

The pair turned to see who had snapped their finger. Sally and she frowned "What is going on?"

"Sally!" Mina and Amy exclaimed together.

Sally put her hands on her hips and she sighed, "Look at the force field." Sally pointed upward.

The three looked up to see the force field flickering once again, just like when Nicole had did what she did "Whatever is going on between you two figure it out. I have to take Sonic. We don't have time to be fighting each other so go cool off and get ready. We have serious problems coming!" Sally pushed through them and grabbed Sonic's hand dragging him away. Leaving Mina and Amy pondering what was going on. They watched as Sonic was taken away and disappeared from sight. They stood in silence for a while then they stared up at the force field again.

"I'm sorry Mina," said Amy still looking at the force field.

"I'm sorry too," said Mina "We're all gonna be sorry..." Amy looked at Mina who held a worried face, just like her.

* * *

Nicole stepped out of the elevator onto the Main floor once again. As she grew she had learned much about emotions. She had learned to mask herself. The elevator door closed behind her she fumbled with the papers she carried. Although her face was neutral and she did not show it anymore and when she did new things she still felt nervous. Nicole hoped one day that feeling would stop because it was nerve racking. She walked over to the side of the elevator and pretended to read the map of the building.

She had learned all courses today and she had mastered them. Which shocked the scientists...but in a worrying way. They told her they needed to run extensive tests on her tomorrow. She would also be moving onto to real life practical things. Like computers and see what her interests were so they could gauge what to train her in. Oh the distressing things she did just to be around Sonic...were well worth the award of him. But that wasn't what had made Nicole nervous. They hadn't told her that when she left her session today they she was supposed to go home alone; oh god alone! Nicole shivered. They gave her a map, which she was easily able to decipher but the action of doing it alone is what she feared. She cant even remember the last time she did something all by herself... oh wait she went and got Sonic's bed...then Nicole smiled happily.

'Sonic is to the rescue again.' thought Nicole. Oh yes. Her speech was flawless now although it lacked experience.

Sonic to the rescue Vis a Vis Sonic was going to meet her at her new home. Vis a Vis because no one had the time to help her, Sonic being the only one with no responsibilities to the city and the city needed repairs... Nicole let those others things she found unimportant slip her mind. Learning English had boosted Nicole's comprehension of things happening around her. She fully comprehended why Sonic was always around to help her now. Because he had nothing else to do, Nicole did not frown at the thought though. He had helped her anyway way which made her heart feel warm. He had helped her not only because he had to but because he wanted to because if he did not want to he could have not helped her.

Nicole so caught up in her thoughts unaware nodded about her musings then snapped back into reality as the sun hit her face. Nicole turned away from the map of the building and looked around the Main Hall. There were so few students and staff left she felt relief that she did not embarrass herself out in public again. She walked over the main desk where a female giraffe sat behind the desk typing away at her computer. Nicole observed the clock behind the desk; seven-thirty pm. The lady behind the desk ignored her as she turned to leave. Nicole walked to the exit and left the building, as she stepped outside the orange rays of the sun covered her body. She pulled out the map from her papers and read over them.

Nicole with a determined face re-read the directions and folded the paper and placed it with the others she carried. Nicole just hoped Sonic was awaiting her. With Sonic in her head once again she walked even faster. Eager to prove herself to Sonic.

* * *

Back in Rotors room he continued to watch the DVD's. He only had a few minutes left for his break. It just so happened all the DVD's he skipped over he was now watching Nicole's creator explain to Nicole more about the future society...

_(The Computer screen)_

_Nicole's creator looked directly at Nicole as he spoke "Yes Nicole."_

"_How old are you now creator?" asked Nicole._

_Nicole's creator stretched "I am three-hundred."_

"_You will disappear creator?" asked Nicole._

"_In a sense yes Nicole. I will leave my body." said Nicole's creator._

"_Is it possible to extend your body's life?"_

"_No."_

"_I see…" said Nicole._

"_But we are going to try something today. It is possible that you could scan my energy signal, my soul. You could identify it. Because as we've already discussed many times. Everything is energy. Even you Nicole." said Nicole's creator, Rotor observed Nicole's creator. He was much older than the previous DVD's that he watched. Much more gray hair covering him._

"_After seeing your energy signal Nicole I believe this will work. I want to thank you for all your help in creating this x-ray Nicole. I don't know if I could have done it without you._

"_You are welcome creator." Nicole said as normal as ever._

"_Nicole activate the new high density x-ray!" said Nicole's creator._

"_Initiating." said Nicole._

_Nicole then shot out a green laser beam from the screen. The green laser stayed on Nicole's creator while Nicole gave him the readouts "Energy signal detected from creator...loading...detecting creators Mass...Saving energy waves given off by creators body." the green laser stopped "Program complete." said Nicole._

"_Now to test this. I have brought a few test subjects." Nicole's creator brought in front of Nicole three cages with three different types of animals in each "Would you mind scanning these animals Nicole? See if they match anything of the scan off me."_

"_Of course creator." Nicole scanned a mouse, a hedgehog, and a rabbit "Synching with creator's results. Negative...Negative...Negative. All three subjects do not match creators energy."_

"_Scan me again Nicole." Nicole did so and he waited for the results._

"_Energy signal detected from creator...positive from saved results." said Nicole._

_Nicole's creator sighed in relief "Now that I think about it Nicole I would have never created this if it was not for you. I planned to put you in trusted hands when I passed."_

"_Creator, is it not true that others would not have the best intentions for me?" asked Nicole._

"_Yes Nicole. I would never let anything happen to you but some people might even go as far to destroy you."_

"_Then the high density x-ray would keep the only person who would never truly harm me; you. It is the most rational course of action." said Nicole._

_Nicole's creator paused "Are you saying the only reason to keep me around is because I'm the best person for the job?" he smirked._

"_No." said Nicole._

_Nicole's creator smiled "That's all I needed to know Nicole. Now! Lets begin on our next project. A portable version of you."_

"_I am ready creator." The screen faded._

_(In Rotors room)_

Rotor quickly pulled out disc two hundred twenty two and placed in DVD two hundred twenty three. The drive whirred up as Rotor waited patently...

_(The Computer screen)_

_In Nicole's creator's lab Nicole's creator had a table sitting in front of Nicole. He was sitting at the table. Working on something. On the left side of the table there were things pushed to the side, it looked like blueprints and a purple colored motherboard even though it was extremely smaller from the motherboards in Rotors time. Rotor could tell it was a motherboard...purple. It looked just like Nicole's? It was Nicole's! On the right of the table where Nicole's creator worked, sat in front of him a laptop and a notebook he was scribbling in. _

_Nicole spoke some time after "Am I a female creator?"_

_Nicole's creator looked up at her "Well technically you are neither. Are you asking because of your feminine features?"_

"_Yes. I have went to my System files and found the voice imaging software used to create my voice and it was labeled __. __I searched for the definition of female and have come to this conclusion."_

"_The reason you have a female voice is because it reminds me of my mother. I did not have friends or even a lot of family. My mother was the only one who did not abandon me."_

_Nicole then asked a strange question" You will not extend your family line?"_

_Nicole's creator actually stopped writing at this question "No, The opposite gender has not been very fond of me so I will be alone..." Nicole's creator sighed and stared into space._

"_I am a female." Nicole stated. _

_Nicole's creator broke away from his thoughts and chuckled "You never cease to surprise me Nicole."_

"_Creator? As I understand. Are you dying because you have been working your whole life? Maybe creator should take time off so creators body could..."_

_Nicole's creator cut her off "Oh Nicole, my death is inevitable. Besides we have all the free time we desire. You only work four years and then you have enough money to retire. Because we still have to work to maintain things. But you see Nicole as organic beings we like change. Most people after their four years of work take a year off then they become bored. But no one works full time anymore. It's inefficient. Some people never work again but most people get bored then go find something they like to do. They are never stressed and they do great things, like me creating you, is because I wanted to. So With you high density x-ray you've made sure I won't be going anywhere provided you find me again."_

"_Yes, that is the only anomaly that is unavoidable." said Nicole._

"_Nicole, could you print me the mind map for the councilman Jacobs. These mind maps are becoming even more popular as the years go by. Fifty years ago I would have said this would never took off. The copied data from a organic brain put it into a robot...I admit it sounds interesting but it's just not practical. The data in the robot will act as the organic being temporarily. But eventually it would behave less and less as the organic over time and be stuck in a loop. This mind simulation technology is of only temporary use. You know Nicole, the only reason organics explore and continue to explore this technology is because many people fear death. Hopefully it will also fade into a fad of temporary use. They are only advertised everywhere." Nicole's creator said sarcastically._

"_Yes they are advertised frequently creator." said Nicole._

"_Nicole...I don't know how but somehow I think you have grown. One more thing Nicole." he got up and inserted a flash drive into her "Take this data about your motherboard. Since it is self sustaining I believe I cannot call you AI but AL." said Nicole's creator walking over to read the papers Nicole had printed out. The screen faded. _

_(In Rotors room)_

Rotor looked at the time; Eight P.M. He switched out DVD two hundred twenty three for two hundred twenty four *Click full screen mode...

_(The computer screen)_

_There were many men in Nicole's creator's lab, moving things out of it. This time though Nicole was at a different angle. It was dark, gray, and raining outside. From what Rotor could see she sat on a table, Nicole's creator must have finished her portable design, and on the corner of the screen were wires heading to Nicole; she was still hooked up to. This went on for a long time until a man stood in front of Nicole. He was wearing a brown suit._

_The man looked at the screen curiously, he then typed some things on the keyboard that gave him no response "Umm...is Nicole there?" asked the man._

"_Yes, I am Nicole." said Nicole._

_The man jumped in surprise and adjusted his glasses "Oh...yes. I am sorry about Bernard passing Miss Nicole. As requested by Bernard. You will be moved to the World Museum and begin your project of finding Bernard...I mean finding your creator again. Again the world owes you and Bernard a great debt. We of the World Museum have agreed with Bernard to do whatever you say. You will be heavily guarded twenty-four hours a day. Once you have been moved you can begin your project as soon as you please. Is that alright miss Nicole?" asked the man._

"_Yes." Nicole stated simply._

"_Alrighty then. In a few minutes we will have some technicians here to move you. Is that also ok miss Nicole?" asked the man._

"_Yes." Nicole said again. _

_The man thanked Nicole and went on his way. Nicole watched as the men as they removed the remainder of her creator's belongings out of his lab. Once they were done they stood by the door until two women in lab coats came in and unhooked her. They carefully took her out of the apartment in a translucent container. Rotor was a bit upset by this because it was hard to see what the outside of the future looked like. The two technicians walked out of the room and locked the door. The men behind them; they must have been bodyguards. _

_It looked liked an apartment building. Rotor was glad to know that the people in the future were still piratical. I mean why would such advanced people build there homes in the sky? That would be ludicrous! Luckily they left the hallway, caught an elevator, and exited the building. There was ground! But it was blurry as they walked to a hovering vehicle as they walked outside. It looked to be a busy city as many people walked around them but seemed to ignore the people holding Nicole. Once they got into the vehicle the screen faded._

_(In Rotors room)_

Rotors break was over but he ignored the time and put in the last DVD, two hundred twenty five. The drive spun and he waited but the drive stopped. Rotor cocked an eyebrow as he went to My Computer. Drive E read DVD-Rom. Rotor felt his heart jump, that meant there were files on this disc. He quickly opened it to find...to find...Rotor squeezed the leather on his seat as he waited for the DVD to load. To find a directory folder that was labeled OOS. Rotor opened that folder to find many files! They were operating system files. Rotor opened the discs tray and took the DVD out and placed it on top of his computer. He did not say a word as he got up and left his room for his final shift.

* * *

Nicole shivered as looked at what seemed to be her house across the street. It was dark out now and she had guessed it shouldn't of have taken that long to walk three blocks. The concrete felt cold on her feet, feeling she needed to wear those things Sonic wore, she could not think of the name right now. The streetlights were on and there were not many people out anymore. Nicole crossed the street as the light had turned red signaling for her to walk. She sighed mentally with relief as she crossed the street, happy that Sonic had shown her how to do this already. She pulled out her map again and read it for the sixth time, looking at what she thought was her house.

She walked over onto the sidewalk, past two other houses, and stood in front of it. There was a white fence surrounding the house. Nicole did not move to the house though because the lights were on. Why would the lights be on? Nicole started to panic. Was there someone in her house, Nicole began to feel a bad feeling in her gut. Had she read the directions wrong? This area she was in looked so familiar. Nicole could not believe she had messed this simple task up. Nicole stared blankly at this house in front of her frozen in fear. They had no way to contact her. Sonic would surely start looking for her if she did not she show up to her house soon.

"Yo Nicole? What are you doing?" said an enthusiastic voice.

Nicole jumped in surprise whirling her head to her left, blinking in confusion. Sonic sat on the stairs of a beige colored house. Nicole instantly smiled and quietly walked over to the house next door and Sonic. Standing next to him sitting on the stairs.

At the house she just left staring at, a male and female dog peered through their blinds, watching the strange girl go next door.

"This must be my house, " said Nicole.

Sonic by this time had expected Nicole to able to talk normal but he didn't expect was her understanding of things "Sounds like you got words down. How was your day?" asked Sonic.

"You weren't worried I would get lost?" she asked laying her papers on the stairs.

"Nope. I knew you'd do fine." In truth Sonic wasn't she how she'd do but he knew it would boost her ego.

It did, Nicole's eyes never left him as she beamed "Thank you."

Sonic stood "No prob. Now lets cook you something and get you settled in. I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow so I need to get home soon." Sonic stepped off the stairs.

Nicole nodded picked up her papers, pulled a key out from her robes, went to the door, and unlocked it. She went inside and Sonic followed. Nicole looked around for a light switch and flipped it on. Nicole observed her living room. A couch, a coffee table, a lamp and a television.

"These are mine?" asked Nicole as she walked over to her couch and placed her papers on her table.

"Yea, you got the essentials for now. I brought some groceries over earlier. I didn't know what you liked so I brought a variety of things. Hand me that remote Nicole." she did and he flipped on the TV.

Sonic closed the front door and walked into the kitchen. Nicole was about to sit on her couch when Sonic called her "Come on Nicole, I've got to teach you how to cook." Nicole quickly ignored the television and swiftly walked into the kitchen. Quiet time with Sonic...her heartbeat increased. Nicole noticed the many groceries spread over her counter top.

"So you know what all this stuff in the house is right Nicole?" asked Sonic pulling a pan out from a cupboard.

"Yes I remember your house," said Nicole standing next to Sonic.

Sonic felt he should have taken a job in teaching, "Well what do you know about food?"

Nicole thought for a moment "I guess it would not last forever?" Nicole said unsure.

Sonic nodded; surprised she understood his question "Oh…Your right. Now what do you want to eat?" Nicole looked at the food placed before her; now that Sonic had mentioned it she really was hungry. She did not look long as something caught her eye. In a black package covered in plastic. Remembering the wonderful taste of meat or ground beef that Sonic had feed her once.

"Can we make sandwich's again?" Nicole pointed at the package.

Sonic smirked "Don't you mean can you make it? You're going to make it."

Nicole smiled a huge smile. She thought at that moment she had fallen even harder for Sonic. He made her feel special, made her feel normal. Sonic started her off by cleaning the meat then oiling up the pan. Then he had her begin to cook the meat while he put things in her cupboards. Sonic also gathered the other things they need to make their diner.

An hour later they had eaten and even talked a bit to Sonic's surprise. He waited downstairs while Nicole had got ready for bed. Once she was done she came downstairs and Sonic got up from her couch. "Sleep well Nicole. Tails is going to going to come check on you in the morning." Sonic stepped outside and Nicole followed "If you need me I live right down the street."

Nicole stepped outside with Sonic, and blinked. She knew this area was familiar "Oh." Nicole blushed.

Sonic saw her blush but ignored her "Yep. Don't hesitate, I'll see you later Nicole." Sonic then left her yard and walked down the sidewalk.

"Goodnight Sonic." Sonic waved back at her and Nicole watched him till he was out of view. She then closed her door, turned out all the lights. They did not clean the dishes; she was to do that in the morning. Nicole made her way to her room and laid down in bed. Nicole's eyes stayed wide though as she lay in bed. With her gain of comprehension more pressing questions came to mind. Too many to put out at once. Why was everyone leading her around like a child? But her biggest question next to Sonic was who was she? Why could she not remember anything and why wouldn't her friends tell her who she was? They obviously knew her. Nicole closed her eyes for a second but opened them not too long after. All was quiet and dark in her room, even her mind.

* * *

"Tomorrow guys. Tails and I have something we need to discuss with you all. So get some rest." Rotor spoke to the trainee's.

The trainees ambled out of the control room, yawning and stretching. Tails next to Rotor was about to leave as well when Rotor caught his shoulder "Tails I know I can trust you right?"

Tails looked at Rotor quizzically "Of course. You can trust me. Is there something wrong?"

"Other than Eggman gaining control over us and that message he sent us. No, it's actually something that could possibly help us. So tomorrow get here early." Rotor held a serious face taking his hand off his shoulder.

"Ok Rotor. I'll be here." said Tails as he exited the room.

* * *

But unbeknownst to them their conversation had been heard by none other than lighting Lynx, in his jail cell irradiated by a green force field below Castle Acorn. Lighting Lynx sat in his jail cell in a meditative pose. His heightened senses listening to everything around him when his ears twitched hearing a very faint conversation through a vent in his cell...

"_Of course. You can trust me. Is there something wrong?"_

"_Other than Eggman gaining control over us and that message he sent us. No, it's actually something that could possibly help us. So tomorrow get here early." _

"_Ok Rotor. I'll be here."_

After the guards had thrown him into the dungeon they had questioned him for a while but to Lighting Lynx's surprise they did not even rough him up. They had no charges on him because he didn't do anything but break into the city. Lighting Lynx had regretted not messing the place up more now because they planned to release him tomorrow. It was a little earlier than expected but not setbacks to his plan, which just got better. Lighting Lynx opened his eyes with an evil grin crossing his face. Everything had had done up to this point was part of his plan. It wasn't exactly what he planned and with that little development he just heard his plan just got better.

Lighting Lynx got up and paced his cell. After he escaped his former teammates he knew he had nowhere to go. Even in his blind attempt to persuade Conquering Storm...he knew she wouldn't just let him back in. In the clan, there were a few ways to get your banishment lifted but it came at a huge price. At the time he had nothing to offer. That's why he came to New Mobotropolis...to kidnap Nicole. Lighting thought of the day the city was in chaos. He had her! He had her right in his fingertips! He was going to take Nicole to Conquering Storm that day! But even then he was not sure how far he would have gotten with Sonic on his tail. It was actually a good thing what happened. Now he was sure he could convince Conquering Storm to lift his banishment, especially with what he just heard.

He had to call Conquering Storm. Lighting Lynx went to his cell door and peered around. No guards. In Mobious the legal system was much more lax then while Eggman was still around. There was a two way phone in every jail cell; you were allowed to make as many phone calls as you wanted...only into the city though. Any signal sent out of the city was blocked. Lighting sighed in relief as he dialed the coordinates for the Raiju Clan. He had no experience with computers. After he finished typing he added a few extra keystrokes. He hit enter and the call ringed a few times until the phone stated the call was blocked. But Lighting knew anyone connecting to the Raiju Clan would get a call right back as only few knew the coordinates. It was not long when the screen on the phone popped up. A member of his clan appearing on screen.

"Who is this?" asked the clan member, dressed in a black with a red bandana.

"Lighting Lynx. I have a proposal for clan leader Conquering Storm." spoke Lighting.

"What could you offer that could possibly be worth bothering Conquering Storm with banished one?" asked the clan member.

"The takeover of New Mobotropolis." Lighting said seriously.

"New Mobotropolis is weak? Are you sure? I cannot bother Conquering Storm if you are not sure." said the clan member.

"I swear on my honor." said Lighting.

"Then I will inform her. You wait." the clan member left off screen.

Lighting Lynx fidgeted as he waited. It took a minute or so but non-other than herself; Conquering Storm appeared in the screen.

Her face most of the time was neutral but as soon as she saw Lighting Lynx a scowl came over her face "What are you doing? Why are you contacting me in the middle of the night!" she screamed as she became angrier she paused before she spoke again "this had better be good Lighting." each word dripping in threats.

And all Lighting Lynx could see was the most beautiful woman in the world, he kept his straight composure though "I assure you it is. The Raiju Clan has a chance to seize New Mobotropolis. I have overheard the main technicians talking about the imminent shutdown of the force field, multiple times. Eggman has hacked them and is planning to take complete control of them. Eggman has told them he will broadcast over the city tomorrow. Eggman is not attacking them directly because his own resources have been crippled by his last assault on the city. So he is going to leave them vulnerable for a small attack. We...I mean you have the best hackers in the Dragon Kingdom. You should surely be able to dominate New Mobotropolis and even take a stab at Eggman. Plus the resources you gain from the city would be enough to expand the Rayju clan and take control of everyone!"

Strom closed her eyes and pondered for a moment. It was a win-lose-win situation. If they were able to hack New Mobotropolis and Eggman they could take the city and the resources would make Rayju clan a superpower. But if not she could lose a lot in the process though...only if she allowed herself to. She opened her eyes.

Strom did not speak immediately and silently nodded "I do not like that Eggman will be present but it could not be helped. This is an opportunity to cripple Eggman while his pants are down. To maybe even take control of him and gain unfathomable resources. This is a... great.." she begrudgingly smirked "plan." she inched out with displeasure. "The city's resources will be extremely useful." said Storm.

"Fine. I accept. As you know I will not fully throw myself into the fire. If things get too hot I will pull out." Lighting nodded.

"And to your banishment, it will be reviewed. Before I cut this line. Tell me why you are in the New Mobotropolis jail?" asked Conquering Storm.

"I am in the city because along with New Mobotropolis I'm here to gather a sacrifice." said Lighting Lynx.

"A sacrifice. Of who?" said Conquering Storm now interested.

"Nicole. The living Nicole." said Lighting Lynx keeping a straight face.

Conquering Storm lifted an eyebrow "The same Nicole that thwarted our attempts to overtake New Mobotropolis before? The computer program?"

"Yes. She has made herself an organic being and she lives...for her life to be taken under you." said Lighting Lynx.

Conquering Storm for the second time Lighting had ever seen, smiled "I would take pleasure in that. She has put the Rayju clan back with her hacking of our systems. We are still recovering from the single attack she unleashed on us. Lighting...are you trying to lift your banishment?" Conquering Storm continued to smile.

Lighting was so shocked even he dropped his guard even for a second "My only intention is to be accepted by my clan again." said Lighting for once taking control over the conversation.

Conquering Storm liked that but she hid her emotions as she spoke again "We will contact you tomorrow to discuss details. Goodbye." the line cut.

Lighting Lynx looked at the black screen now that it had shut off. Did he just have power over the woman of his dreams. A power mad dictator? He did and he could not believe it. He sat down on his bed and he would have thought it would have been a great time to rejoice but it was not. He did not have to worry much about the force field and Eggman as he figured those things would take care of themselves with his clan behind him. The only thing that clouded his mind was Sonic. How was he going to get Nicole? As much as he hated to admit it, Sonic was the best. So Lighting Lynx stretched out on his bed think of a way to pull this off because if he did, Conquering Storm would accept him again. If not he would be right were he started with his team. Nowhere.

* * *

After Tails had left Rotor tidied up the control room and turned off the lights. He went to his makeshift room behind his desk. He switched on the lights and went over to his computer and started it up. While he waiting he came to an impasse. Look at the files on dvd two-hundred twenty five or see what happened to Nicole's creator because it left him with so many questions. How did Nicole get to this time if Nicole's creator had died? Ultimately his curiosity won out. He still had a few hours left before he had to go to bed; it was only nine-thirty. Anyway he was too tired to look the files. Although Tails and he did not have much time tomorrow due to Eggman, Rotor was sure they could come up with something...he hoped.

Rotor rubbed his temples at the thought, his enthusiasm was running out. He got up from his chair and got from the pile of dvd's, dvd two-hundred twenty six. He placed it in the drive and it did not start playing until his computer started up. It was video again but it was not what Rotor expected. The whole dvd was of Nicole scanning people. Rotor gathered from what he had seen on previous discs. Nicole's creator had created a scanning device to detect and identify a persons soul; energy. Rotor watched the video carefully as Nicole scanned people who walked up to her and greeted her. Rotor nodded, so that's how she possibly found her creator. As Rotor watched more they said on the dvd that people from all around the world came to visit Nicole. So one day Nicole might be reunited with her creator.

Before people could talk to Nicole they were scanned by two huge men and a few scientist were always nearby. But the more Rotor watched the more bored he became until the dvd stopped. Rotor went back to the pile of dvd's suspecting that this scanning went on for a long time. He was right. Rotor went from dvd two-hundred twenty six to dvd two-hundred eighty. Skimming through them until finally he found a dvd that had something he had been looking for. Dvd two-hundred ninety-five...

_(The Computer screen)_

_It was another day in the Museum. In previous dvd's Rotor saw the many things Nicole did to get such respect. Solving the world of the futures problems. Nicole had single handily cured a deadly virus that was spread in another part of Mobius and a sickness even were she lived. Another amazing thing she did was stopping a rogue terrorist hacking group that tried to hack many important places in the world. They tried to hack Nicole but Rotor knew that didn't go well for them. Nicole had also designed buildings and solved many problems in many areas of expertise. Nicole now scanned many different people who came up to her. A little boy and his father. A couple. Then a lone female dog woman approached Nicole, a dalmatian. The men scanned her and let her pass._

"_Hello Nicole." asked the woman._

"_Greetings visitor." said Nicole._

"_Oh my...so its true. There's no external source to make this computer talk?" the lady asked the big men. They ignored her as Nicole spoke._

"_I operate of my own will." said Nicole._

"_You are so cute." said the woman._

"_Are you here to receive a scan?" asked Nicole._

"_Yes, I came from far away to visit the World Museum. So I thought I might see Professor Bernards experiment while I was here. Do you think the scanner even works? I mean you have been here for over seven hundred years."_

"_It works." Nicole stated "Initiating." said Nicole "scanning...detecting energy signal..." _

_While being scanned a line began to grow behind the woman "Synching with saved results...energy signal detected from visitor...positive from saved results." Nicole held a long pause until she spoke again "It has been a long time creator."_

_As Nicole had said that everyone in the immediate vicinity froze. The woman wide eyed did not speak but fainted, collapsing onto the floor. The screen faded out and then back in. Nicole looked up at the female dog, holding her. _

"_This is all to strange...so I used to be professor Bernard?" asked Nicole's creator._

"_Yes, the energy scan is identical to yours creator." Nicole paused "You do not remember me?" asked Nicole._

_Nicole's creator looked distressed "No Nicole."_

"_What is your name now creator?" asked Nicole._

"_Arien, my name is Arien." said Nicole's creator._

"_Noted creator. Now I must know more about you so we can continue our projects again." said Nicole._

"_You know you don't have to call me creator." said Nicole's creator the screen faded and Rotor put in the next disc._

_However Rotor did not know how long he had watched the disc but he was completely enraptured again. Nicole's creator had found Nicole again several hundred years after his, or umm her death. And Rotor watched as Nicole's creator grew to love her just the same just as he/she did before. Rotor had went through almost ten dvd's when something significant happened again. On this current disc Nicole had been transferred back to a big screen computer, back in the same lab as before. The few discs that Rotor had watched had to have been only a few years. _

_Nicole's creator walked around her lab doing things just as before. From what Rotor had watched Nicole's creator was similar to her previous life as in she was also a scientist. Albeit even clumsier than her previous life she was almost the same person. What was Rotor talking about? It was the same person. Rotor did not get to hear as many details about Nicole's creator this time around as Nicole's creator was a bit shyer. But non-the less she continued with her projects from a previous life._

_Nicole's creator finished what she was doing and walked to Nicole "Nicole...I am becoming worried."_

"_Why creator?" asked Nicole._

"_Because people are messing with a power beyond them. This recent time travel technology could destroy us all. People have been tampering with the time line Nicole. Sending objects into it and changing our own time...As a matter of fact Nicole I don't think this will end well. Not even five one disc later Rotor found out why Nicole had been sent back._

_Outside the window were giant robots and fire. The buildings were destroyed and Nicole's creator's lab was rocking back and forth as Nicole's creator watched the television._

"_Inoperable damage has been made to the time stream. Even with our combined intelligence in the whole world we don't not know what is going on. We do not know how to fix it. We don't know what we changed. We have sent so many things back to fix it we have lost track and control...Eggman has taken control." the screen flipped off._

_Nicole's creator started to barricade her door. Screams could be heard just outside of it. "Nicole have you downloaded the coordinates I gave you?"_

"_Yes creator. The time machine is ready with the coordinates set." said Nicole._

_Nicole's creator quickly walked in front of Nicole and bent down " I have added some of the strongest metal materials to your portable chassis. Your new motherboard should protect you through the time stream as well. Nicole begin transfer of energy from the desktop to your portable... I hope this works better than when I was Bernard." said Nicole's creator._

"_Initiating... transfer will complete in exactly one minute." said Nicole._

_Nicole's creator stood and wiped her forehead"Ok, I'm also going to monitor the transfer Nicole. Remember this is extremely dangerous but I do not have a choice. The data I wrote before showed that if you were to move energy and it became unstable the energy would move somewhere else."_

"_Move to where creator." asked Nicole._

"_You would disappear." said Nicole's creator seriously._

"_I see." said Nicole._

"_I have no choice Nicole, they are coming for us. They are going to kill us, but I can still save you. The time stream is so messed up right now I could not tell you what went wrong. It's all happening so fast. But if I send you back in time you may be able to help the one who defeated Eggman. The one named Sonic the Hedgehog. Nicole...I want you to go back and help the..the..oh what did they call themselves." _

_Nicole's creator went over to a open book and read it "Oh yes, help the Freedom Fighters. I don't know if that will help but I theorize that you helping them might defeat Eggman. You are the most advanced computer in the world. With your help they could surely defeat Eggamn. I hope..." spoke Nicole's creator._

_The screen went black then came back on at a different angle, Nicole was picked up and was now facing the black and white polka dotted faced of her creator "Nicole? Are you there? Are you okay?"_

_Nicole's creator asked in a panic._

"_Transfer successful, saving data." said Nicole and Nicole's creator sighed in relief._

"_I guess I am just as smart as before." tears fell down onto Nicole screen "Creator your body is leaking." said Nicole unaware of the emotions her creator was going through at the moment._

_Arien sniffled "Oh Nicole..." she wiped tears from her eyes "It is time to say goodbye. I have learned so much from you, my only friend. All have abandoned me. My family, my friends. But these last few years spent with you have been the most refreshing experience in my one-hundred twenty years of life. Goodbye Nicole." Nicole's creator hugged her._

"_I don not understand this gesture creator." said Nicole, her voice neutral, her understanding as always neutral._

_With tears still freely flowing from her face Nicole's creator walked over to the time machine, glowing a bright white, clear color. Just then the door behind Nicole's creator bust open and two big robots came into the room. Nicole's creator turned her back to them and with one last look at Nicole; held right in front of her face Nicole's creator smiled at her "I hope someday Nicole that you will."_

_Nicole's creator tossed Nicole into the machine and the last thing saw was the end of the tunnel where Nicole's creator was at last turn black and Nicole spun for at least a minute, many things happening fast around her.. Seeing things around her in a bright white clear color. From what Rotor guessed things happening in different times. Then Nicole's spinning then slowed and Rotor began to recognize as things slowed down around Nicole. Nicole landed on the ground, in grass as the bright colors dissipated. There was explosions and screaming all about in this forest. It was the night they found Nicole at the Knothole. Some people ran past Nicole but one redheaded squirrel didn't._

"_What in the?" Nicole was picked up and was face to face with Sally "What is this?" a green beam came out of the screen a scanned Sally. Sally screamed dropping Nicole in fear. Nicole was face front on the ground, other voices were heard. _

"_Sal are you okay?"_

"_What happened sally girl?"_

"_That thing right there just scanned me!"_

"_Let me check it out." said Rotor._

_Rotor watched in intrigue as his past self picked up Nicole and he was scanned as well "Its a computer of some sort...I've never seen anything like this."_

"_Record scan complete. You are Rotor Walrus of the Freedom Fighters." said Nicole. As Rotor remembered he did not even understand how advanced Nicole was ignoring her "Hey guys! This thing knows my name."_

"_Are you sure that's a computer? It doesn't even have any buttons. Its probably a trick from Eggman." said Tails._

_Rotor looked at Nicole again "I wonder if this could be integrated to my computer, we could use this to fight back against Eggman." said Rotor._

"_I am universally integratable into to any software or hardware provided the necessary requirements are met depending on the type of software or hardware that is to be integrated." said Nicole._

_The Freedom Fighters stared at Rotor and then surrounded him "Let me see that." said Sally, Rotor handed her the computer. Then Nicole scanned Sally again "Record scan complete. You are Sally Acorn of the Freedom Fighters."_

_Sally the carefully asked Nicole "Where you built by Eggman?"_

"_I have no affiliation with Dr. Eggman." said Nicole._

"_Do you have a name?" asked Sally, all the Freedom Fighters were gathered around Sally._

"_My name is Nicole. I have been.." Nicole was cut off by but a huge explosion in the immediate area. The Freedom Fighters around Nicole got on their guard._

"_I'm sorry Nicole but we'll have to talk when we get back to the Knothole. Its to dangerous here." Sally began to run along with everyone else._

_Sally heard Nicole as she ran "Yes." spoke Nicole as the screen faded..._

_(In Rotors room)_

Rotor leaned back in his chair exiting full screen mode. It was eleven thirty p.m. It was time to go to bed. Rotor got up and got ready for bed. All the while absorbing things he had witnessed. Once again he was at a loss for words. Now that he was at the point where Nicole was in his time he would see what lead up to Nicole falling for Sonic. He also felt the dread of lying to the others about the force field. Unless they did something it was going to be gone. At least that's what he told Sally.

* * *

Sonic had not gone home immediately. Instead he and Tails hung out for a few hours and discussed what was going on with the city's force field before making his way home at eleven thirty p.m. He turned the corner to his house to see someone sitting on his stairs. He jogged until he saw who it was.

"Sally? What are you doing here?" Sonic asked entering his yard.

Sally ran her hand through her hair "Were have you been Sonic? I've been waiting for a long time out here! I'm cold." Sally said looking irritated and visible shivering.

"Sorry Sally. I just needed a break from my crazy day. I'll go get a blanket..." Sally caught Sonic's hand and pulled him down onto her lap. "You can keep me warm while we talk." she smiled at him.

Sonic gulped "Ta..talk?"

"I've freed my schedule after we discussed what's going on with the force field earlier. Rotor said that it shouldn't be too much of an issue. But we are not talking about anymore business Sonic. This is personal time, us." Sally had put her arms around Sonic's neck, her head leaning on his. Her warm breath making Sonic lose control.

Sonic's voice cracked as he spoke "We agreed to talk about this after things had calmed down."

"No time for it, after tomorrow Sonic were going to my chambers and we are going to talk. No matter what. Understand." Sally said sweetly.

Sonic shifted uncomfortably in her lap "I don't know about that Sally.."

Sally then sealed the deal by pulling his face to hers and kissing him. Closing her eyes as well as Sonic finally giving into her. She opened an eye to see this and she deepened it and broke the kiss sometime later. She looked into his eyes again "Understand?" she asked.

Sonic blushed and nodded silently "Good boy, I love it when you play hard to get."

Sonic got up and Sally hugged him before she left. Once she was gone Sonic had went into his house and got ready for bed. Happy that the day was over he retired to his bed and just laid down when his doorbell rang. Sonic done with the craziness went down his stairs defeated and opened the door.

"Nicole? What's wrong?" Sonic noticed how upset she looked.

Nicole controlled her urge to tightly wrap her arms around Sonic as she knew he would not like that. Instead she spoke "I cannot sleep... not alone." spoke Nicole.

Sonic not even caring anymore invited her in "Wanna talk about it?"

Nicole nodded and entered his house. They talked about a wide variety of things but the subject of her memories came up and Sonic danced around it until she passed out. He then took the sleeping Nicole back to her house and placed her back in her bed. And for the final time Sonic made his way home and went straight to bed. Sonic felt the need to step away from his life. 'Too many girls…' he murmured as he faded into dreamland. But there was so much in store for him the next day he could not imagine even if he tried.

* * *

I'm back! So before Lighting Lynx was going to take Nicole not because he wanted her safe but because he was going to kill her! What a twist! What is going to happen between Sally and Sonic? What will Nicole do to get Sonic now? What is Lighting Lynx up to? Do the Freedom Fighters know what there about to come up against? What is Rotor going to do about the files? What else will we learn about Nicole? Just is going on with Mina? What is Sonic going to do with all these women around him?What is Eggman planning? Just how much Danger is Nicole in? Find out next time! Later.


	13. Underneath Everything

_**Disclaimer - **_I do not own sonic or any other characters. They are property of SEGA and anything sonic the hedgehog affiliated with it.

For those of you who dont know Ash and Mina where really rude to Sonic and the gang in the Iron Dinminion arch in the comics. Mina had gotten traumatized after she got possessed. She has had post traumatic stress disorder for a while now in the comics, then she made anti Nicole music or something but the point is she was mean. Oh and there's a poll on my page, please vote and please review this story. Its great motivation for me.

* * *

In the main control of New Mobotropolis. A blue light illuminated through the glass of a door. Technically it was morning, five A.M. to be exact. None other than Rotors makeshift room, he had awoken early. Still curious about Nicole's actions he began watching the dvd's from were he left off. Tails would be at the castle in a hour or two and unless they figured something out Eggman would have the whole city on its knees. They had to do something with those files. He also felt extremely guilty for telling Sally things would be ok when they certainly weren't. He had his mind set on telling Sally the truth, he needed to anyway. The citizens needed to be warned. So this would be his last chance to get a look at the dvd's. Hopefully it wouldn't literally be his last chance. Sipping at a cup of coffee Rotor gave his full attention to screen in front of him.

_(The computer screen)_

_Rotor had watched a lot from the days in the Knothole. Up until now, watching all these dvds rotor had noticed Nicole never had any feelings for Sonic...well no feelings for anything. She had never expressed any type of emotion. For example, what he watching right now was just another day in Knothole. Nicole didn't get used to much back then so a lot of the times Nicole was stationary. Always close by but stationary. This particular day she was stationary, sitting upright in Rotors old workshop. Rotor thought it was very reminiscent of Nicole's time with her creator. Rotor tried to remember what happened that day as he watched his past self solder the motherboard of a computer._

"_Your from the future? That's hard to believe." said past Rotor._

"_Yes, I have been sent back through time to aid in the defeat of Dr. Eggman." said Nicole._

"_Hey Nicole?" he looked up from what he was doing._

"_Yes Rotor?" said Nicole._

"_If your really from the future, tell me what kind of technology is from the future?" said past Rotor._

"_Those files are restricted Rotor." said Nicole._

"_But you just said you came here to help us. Wouldn't better technology help us?" asked Rotor._

"_Regardless, records indicate the creation of any type of technology from my time would be impossible due to insufficient resources." said Nicole._

"_Well why are the files about the future restricted?" asked Rotor._

"_It would alter the time line making my efforts fruitless." said Nicole._

"_You know, you couldn't have traveled from the future Nicole." Rotor said slightly irritated, he was really curious about the future._

_His irritation lost on Nicole "Why?" asked Nicole._

_Rotor went back to work "Because, your future to me is your present and you cant travel to the future because you left the present moment, so you couldn't travel to the future because you weren't in the present to travel to the future." Rotor stopped his soldering again to look at Nicole "And you cant travel to the past because if you left the present to go to the past you wouldn't exist to go to the past. Time is all one moment, you cant travel to where you already are. That's like saying I want to meet my past self, how? I haven't went anywhere, I've always been here...getting older. I have never left this place in time." said past Rotor._

"_I did not say that it was my time that I traveled to." said Nicole._

_Rotor remembered in his head as he watched his past self realize the gravity of what Nicole had said. He paused before he spoke "Your from a alternate time line?"_

"_Yes." said Nicole._

"_...you left your time line?" asked past Rotor._

"_Yes, I was sent back to aid in the defeat of Dr. Eggman. I was sent to this time because I did not exist in this time line. Dr. Eggman had already taken over my time. Before I was sent here I ran a test on the structure of time lines. If any powerful technology from my time fell into the wrong hands this time line would diverge into a similar fate of my time. I am here here to help you create new technology and assist you in any way I can. That is why these files are restricted." Nicole said Normal as always._

"_What happened?" asked past Rotor._

"_Those files are restricted Rotor." said Nicole._

_Past Rotor completely stopped doing what he was doing and starred at Nicole and spoke some time later mumbling "Maybe alternate dimensions...your time is gone..." Just then behind him Sally walked into his workshop, followed by Antoine and Sonic pushing each other to get through the door. _

"_I could use both of you guys. No need to argue." Sally said calmly, trying to ignore their bickering over her._

_As the video faded Rotor watched his past self stare at Nicole and watch Sonic and Antoine try and get Sally's attention. _

_(In Rotors room)_

As Rotor pulled out the dvd he recalled how much he underestimated Nicole over the years. All the Freedom Fighters knew Nicole was from the future as she had told them herself, that much they knew. But anything past that Nicole would not tell. He exited full screen to see the time. Five-fifty a.m. Seeing that he was short on time he skipped a few dvd's, skimming through until he found the next thing he was looking for. The thing that ultimately peaked his curiosity. The day Nicole fell in love with Sonic.

_(The computer screen)_

_Sally walked into Rotor's workshop "So Rotor, what was so important that you dragged me out of my meeting?" asked Sally._

"_Well to why your here, well I dont really need you. Its Nicole, I think we have found a way to harness even more energy from the power rings..."_

_Rotors voice was muffled as Sally held Nicole. They spoke a bit more until Sally held Nicole up to her face "Nicole run a diagnostic on the power ring and..." Sally turned to walk when she tripped over a cable. The resulting trip caused the cable to electrocute Sally and Nicole. Nicole's screen filled with binary codes then her screen blinked black and came back on. Rotor was quite confused at what he was currently looking at. Sally and Nicole's vision were intertwined. Nicole could see what Sally was seeing and vis ver sa. So Sally in Nicole's body could see through Nicole's screen and see Nicole walking around in her body. Since Sally was in Nicole's body she was still with Rotor but she could still see what Nicole was doing._

_Rotor ran over to them "Princess Sally are you ok? Nicole?"_

"_I..uhh Rotor I cant feel my legs!" said Sally._

"_What?" said Nicole rising from the floor._

"_Oh darn...Hold on Princess." Rotor picked up Sally "Nicole, run a diagnostic on yourself." spoke Rotor._

"_I cannot." spoke Nicole in a daze._

"_Nicole where is the diagnostic?" asked Rotor._

"_Rotor what are you talking about? Whats going on?" asked Sally._

_Rotor looked stunned "Princess Sally! Is that you? But how!" exclaimed Rotor._

"_Yes its me...but I can see my body moving." said Sally._

_Rotor contemplated for a second "I don't know how this happened but I think you may have..."_

"_Switched bodies? Sally finished "Rotor?" asked Sally._

"_Yes Princess." he started to sweat._

"_You do have a way of switching us back?" asked Sally._

"_Nicole do you know...Nicole?" Rotor looked around the room, Nicole was absent "Princess, we know Nicole's from the future. I don't know what were dealing with here. Lets go find Nicole." Rotor gulped as he left the room. _

_Through the screen Sally could also hear Nicole. Nicole had taken Sally's body for a walk reveling in the her first time use of emotions._

"_I cannot believe this." Nicole walked around Knothole. People around her living there lives, ignoring Princess Sally's strange behavior._

_Nicole walked along taking a deep breath "The colors are like nothing I have ever seen. My body parts move at my command. I have..." Nicole sniffed "never smelt anything before. This experience is intoxicating." Nicole closed her eyes "So this is what it feels to be alive, to feel.."_

_Rotor felt as he watched Nicole it was in slow motion. She turned to her head as Sonic came walking up to her "...To love..." Nicole whispered._

"_Hey Sal. Whats up?" Sonic grinned at her "Hey Sal is there something wrong?" asked Sonic confused by the look on her face._

_Nicole looked down "Sonic...what is this sensation. I feel so warm when I look at you, I cannot describe it." said Nicole holding her hands to her chest._

"_Nicole?" said Rotor running up from behind them._

_Sally began to stumble holding onto her head, Sonic helped her onto the ground "Hey Rotor Sally seems sick, help me take her to a doctor." said Sonic._

_Rotor then held Nicole up to his face "Hey Nicole is rebooting. It must have only been temporary. Ummm I think it was only temporary Sonic." said Rotor sighing in relief._

"_Rotor?" Sally whispered._

_Rotor then handed Nicole to Sonic and bent over to Sally shaking her "Sally is that you?"_

_Sally sat up rubbing her head "Yes, its me."_

"_Whats temporary? Whats going on?" Sonic asked Nicole._

_With a hint of emotion gracing her voice "Suffice it to say, it is a long story with restricted files Sonic...Anyone every tell you you are a very appealing hedgehog?" spoke Nicole._

_Sonic confused did not respond as he handed Nicole back to Sally. Who said she had to be on her way. This is when Rotor clearly saw Nicole's change in behavior. The emotion that Nicole temporarily had had already faded away the next time Sally had spoke to Nicole that day. It seemed like it was a pretty normal day until night time when Nicole was stationary again. She began talking to her self. A mute symbol appeared on Nicole's screen._

"_I cannot experience it anymore...I will try..." Nicole ran some programs but to her dismay she felt nothing "It is gone..." Nicole paused for a few minutes then spoke again "My abandoned experimental mind map was activated. My creators test to my unknown energy signal for transfer to organic tissue is still a failure. The mapping is inefficient as my unknown energy will not transfer but link. My project for organic life was abandoned, as I could not create a way to transfer my energy. My creator wanted me to continue the project but i convinced her it was not necessary...not until I felt Sonic...I must find a way..." said Nicole. _

_Nicole had spoken to herself most of the night, surprising Rotor how fast she came up with a plan. The resources need and how to do it. Rotor would have to say the most shocking part was how Nicole talked about the creation of New Mobotropolis. All the way back in the knothole shed had these plans, she had been planning for years, waiting for the resources. Rotor couldn't imagine how Nicole long Nicole had waited to do what she did; he dared to say how crazy shed become. How long she waited to express emotion. Nicole must have been trying to rationalize it all those years, she went mad. Scratching at the box the emotions she did could not have. And when Sally had awaken the next day to greet her Nicole acted as if nothing was wrong._

"_Good morning Nicole." Sally held Nicole up at face level._

_Nicole's mute went off "Good morning Sally..." and that was just the first day, Rotor couldn't imagine. One thing that stood out the most was after Nicole had switched bodies with Sally was that Nicole began talking to herself. Which she had never did. The screen faded..._

_(In Rotors room)_

Rotor had always wondered how Nicole and Sally switched bodies. After watching all those dvd's he knew for sure, he was still glad had explained it in the creepiest kind of way. Nicole and Sally switched bodies but it wasn't a transfer, they just linked and the like obviously was only temporary. He guessed it was some kind of mind map designed for Nicole. It didn't work. Rotor also noted that before watching these dvd's Nicole had never mentioned her creator. Rotor took a look at the time. Tails would be here soon. Rotor sat still for a moment taking in all he had seen, he always did watching those dvd's. He rolled his chair over to his telephone and dialed a number.

Ring Ring

"Hello?" Sally said drowsy.

"Sally, its Rotor. We have a problem. Could you meet Tails and I in the main control room ASAP?"

"Don't tell R.O.B. is failing." asked Sally.

"Unfortunately yes. We need to evacuate the city..." Rotor said shakily.

"...is there anything we can do?" said Sally now sounding extremely upset.

"Well, that's why I need to talk to you. I have stumbled upon something Nicole has left behind. Extremely useful. You could say it might save us." said Rotor.

"I'm on my way." said Sally; the line went dead.

Rotor hung up his phone and got up from his seat getting ready. Once Tails and Sally and the others got here Eggman will have begun bringing down the city's force field. Once Rotor was done with his morning rituals he grabbed the disc with the files and left his room. He turned on the lights of the control room and started preparing for the attack from Eggman or so he thought.

* * *

On the other side of town Tails was jogging, not just to jog. He was running a little late going to check on Nicole. He had to be at Castle Acorn soon. He huffed as he approached her house and jogged all the way up to her door; then rang the door bell. The cool morning air had awoken him quite quick. While waiting Tails felt stomach grumble as he smelt the aroma of fresh ground coffee. Tails looked to Nicole's neighbors house seeing the window open guessed that where the scent was coming from. Tails grinned as he got an idea. He knew of a cafe' on the other side of town, he paused thinking. Maybe he could get Nicole lighten up bit.

Even though none of the Freedom Fighters had talked about the subject Tails knew Sonic had all but ignored Nicole's behavior towards him. Tails knew in time her advances might fade and in time she would see the people; himself. That where always around for her. Tails rubbed his eyes, he had been up a good portion of the morning working on his computer and maybe thinking about Nicole. Tails neutral face lit up at the thought of Nicole's gracing her beauty upon him..

On Nicole's end she was not fairing as well. Nicole sat on her couch, the television off. Sitting in silence, her hands on her lap. She had gotten dressed and gotten her things ready and they sat in front of her on her table; neatly. She had heard the knock at her door, she turned her head slightly. Nicole sighed, she did not want to deal with Tails right now. There were to many things on her mind. Nicole was unsure of a lot of the things at the moment but she knew one thing for sure. She came to the conclusion before she went to sleep that her friends were lying to her. Nicole wanted to say something to them but she did not know what to say, she remembered nothing.

Even her feelings for Sonic were now doubted. Why? Why did he make her feel so good? And since she was an adult she should of have some past with her friends, why wouldn't they tell her. She was sure she didn't appear out of thin air, didn't they want her to remember? Nicole took another one of Sonic's teachings to heart "go for it". That's exactly what she was going to do today. Sonic made her feel confident enough to pursue the reason they were lying to her. Nicole took another deep breathe as she gathered her things and went to open the door. Even though Sonic was lying to her she felt the powerful emotions ease her disposition towards him.

Nicole opened the door and put on a fake smile, holding her books to her chest "Good morning Tails."

"Hey Nicole, hows everything going? Did you get settled in ok?" Tails asked happy.

"Yes, but..." Nicole looked off to the side for a moment then looked back to Tails "before I go to school would you mind answering a few questions I have?" asked Nicole, a tenacious look upon her face replaced her fake smile.

Tails raised an eyebrow, Nicole sounded really smart. Not anything like a few days ago. The scientist did mention that she was a genius. Tails had a hunch this conversation was no going were he wanted as he simmered under Nicole's stare, where did this Nicole come from?. At that moment he also knew Nicole was not interested in him. It made his gut fall "Uh sure Nicole, what do you want to know." said Tails.

Nicole's question were clear and decisive, just like her computer self "Who are my parents?"

Tails then knew he had underestimated Nicole "Robert and Lily Lynx."

"Where are they?" asked Nicole unmoved.

"There were here...in the city." Tails knew that argument was weak.

"Why haven't they come to see me?" asked Nicole.

"You saw them a few days ago but they left for central city." said Tails.

"I do not remember that." Nicole shook he head a bit.

"We can go see them again." Tails knew he was going to be in big trouble with Sally.

Nicole quiet stared at Tails, making him sweat as he knew she did not buy that. Then she spoke again "Why do I have amnesia?" asked Nicole.

Tails knew he could not answer this one "Look Nicole, I was told by your doctors not to talk about that because it could make you have a relapse..." Tails rubbed his arm.

"Then tell me what we all did when we were younger." Nicole's persistence did not waver.

Tails looked away from Nicole completely stumped. Right now Nicole was not child anymore. Her questions were to good. Just as those thoughts passed through Tails mind he looked up as he noticed the force field was flickering again.

"Oh no." Tails looked up completely.

"You did not answer my question Tails." Nicole ignored him.

Even though Nicole had gotten smarter she still was not mature Tails noticed, his face became serious "This wasn't supposed to happen this early. Nicole we'll have to talk about this later. Leave your things, your coming with me." Tails pointed at the city's force field.

Nicole breaking from her questions and the seriousness in his tone looked up "Is that bad?" she blinked unsure of what he was talking about.

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog loved to be on the move, sometimes. This morning Sonic slowly ambled around New Mobotropolis trying to clear his head. He had walked a few blocks from his house. Other than Sally and he, the rest of the Freedom Fighters were briefed this morning. The city could be lost again, it made him sick to his stomach. Sonic watched the few people out this morning as he took a seat on sidewalk. A male pig and his son happily walked down the street, Sonic shook his head as those people had no idea how quick and hard whatever was about to happen was going to hit. He knew he should have been at the castle by now but he just needed a little time to himself.

He wanted to try to make the best of Nicole not protecting the city anymore but he wasn't really when he knew it was all going to fall apart like it was right now. He wished he could do something to help but he was no good at computers. Math just made his head hurt, at times Sonic wish he could trade his speed to be smart. Oh and to be invisible to women. Nicole was attractive, Sonic admitted that much. Even when she was a computer hologram. But to be blunt Nicole was kind of a child. Nicole had said she was seven hundred years or older but once she had got her body she had been reduced to a child.. As of now Sonic just had no idea how to deal with Nicole. Once again Nicole was able to do the impossible, be both. Be an adult and a child at the same time. He knew though sooner or later he would have to talk to her about her feelings. He was trying very hard to not be condescending to her...Sonic massaged his fore-head

"Nicole, Nicole, Nicole...what to do..." slowly shaking his head.

Sonic feared he was also facing another woman problem. On a trip to Anti-Mobious not to long ago he caught Anti-Bunnie sizing him up. When he asked her about it she did not deny it. In fact she went on getting a good look at him. Sonic just hoped he didn't have to make any trips back there soon. That just couldn't happen, right?

Sonic got up and started his trek to Castle Acorn, this little walked didn't help at all. It also didn't help when the New Mobotropolis alarms came on. The blaring sound echoing through the entire city. Sonic instantly came out of his slump and dashed off in the direction of Castle Acorn. Sonic ran there without stopping. In a few minutes he reached the castle and made his way through the inside. It was chaotic inside as the guards ran through the castle, he even ran into a few. Sonic ran up the repaired stairs, down the hall, and into the control room. Sonic face was cautious. Everyone was here and they all looked at him worried.

"Sonic..." said Sally walking over to him.

"Whats the plan. This is happening even faster than I can run." said Sonic grinning.

His friends all smiled, Sonic was always ready. Not matter what the situation. Nicole just smiled because Sonic was around.

Sally had a gleam in her eyes at Sonic heroism, she just wanted to hug him but resisted the urge "The plan is to do what we do best!" Sally turned to look at everyone "This is hitting us right now and were going to deal with it. We need to try and evacuate the citizens before Eggman gets here. We need to give Rotor and Tails time to do what they need to do. We wont have any backup this time. We don't have control of the city at the moment. But Rotor and Tails may have something that could help us. I know we tired to act like everything was ok before the...uh last incident but we knew this was coming. Our time is up. Its time to fight!" yelled Sally.

Rotor, Tails, Bunnie, Antoine, Amy, and Sonic roared at Sally's speech.

"Do not worry princess. We will not let you down!" Antoine bowed.

"Behind ya one all tha way Sally!" said Bunnie.

"Its in the bag!" Tails and Rotor said in union.

"Sonic and I are ready!" Amy said glomping onto Sonic.

"Before you go, take these watches. There the only way we have left of communicating." said Sally.

Sally handed them to the team and they all noticed that the watch only beeped silently "Are these toys? asked Tails.

Sally nodded serious again "There only two way too. At least well know if someone needs help." Sally gave them one more nod "Alright! Move out!." said Sally.

Amy, Bunnie, and Antoine stormed out of the room. But Sally grabbed Sonic's arm, she gave him a watch which was obliviously connected to her "Sonic go talk to Nicole please. Try and convince her not to do anything harmful." asked Sally.

Sonic nodded "Sure."

Sally nodded and walked over to Rotor and Tails "Could one of you start the P.A. I have to give orders to all personal and alert the citizens. I just didn't have time to read R.O.B.'s manual."

"Sure Sally." said Rotor "I don't think any of us had that kind of time." said Rotor chuckling, as did Tails and Sally.

Sonic had made his way over to Nicole who had stood in the background of the teams rallying. Nicole's usually exuberant self was replaced by a more serious looking Nicole "Nicole, the easiest way to put this to you is to say we all in serious danger. Could you do me a favor and stay safe?' asked Sonic.

Nicole went straight to questions, she didn't know how slow people that she was but she did not care to hide how much she had developed "Sonic, we are the same age. You said you knew me before, what did we do before I couldn't remember anymore."

Sonic was taken aback, when did Nicole start speaking like that. She was asking questions again and being a a constant reminder of her computer self "I'm sorry Nicole we cant talk about that now I have to get going." said Sonic turning to walk away.

Nicole grabbed Sonic's arm and he looked at the determination on her her face "Right Now. It would logically only take a few moments...Sonic." Nicole said frustrated, her brow furrowed..

"We used to hang out on the beach a lot. Do you remember that?" asked Sonic with his half lie.

Nicole released his arm and thought as Sally in the background was throwing out orders. And just like that a brief memory popped into her head of a beach. Nicole didn't remember ever going to a beach but she had learned in school what a beach was. Nicole's eyes opened slightly "Yes..I do." she looked to Sonic but she still did not looked convinced. She remembered the beach but she didn't remember herself on the beach, only a vision of the beach.

Lost in her thoughts she did not notice Sonic taking off "Stay safe Nicole." Sonic said gone.

Nicole still felt the warm sensation from Sonic but she still didn't believe him. Nicole saw that they weren't going to tell her straight up. She was going to have to overhear them talking about her behind there backs. So she walked over to the side of the room with Rotor, Sally, and Tails. Sally had ordered the guards to help the freedom fighters to held evacuate the citizens. Then she began alerting the citizens. Rotor and Tails were busy working on the computers.

Nicole waited for Sally to be done when she spoke "I am going to the restroom Sally."

Sally took notice and nodded. Nicole walked out of the room and walked just far enough were they could not see her anymore. She could hear them fine though. Nicole pressed her back against the closest wall and to her surprise they began talking as soon as they saw she was gone.

"_Can you get any of the tech trainees you've training here?" asked Sally._

"_No. They wouldn't be able to help anyway. After Tails and I finishing putting up a few more blocks were going to try and use the files." said Rotor._

"_Speaking of Nicole. Sally, I think Nicole has caught on." said Tails. Nicole's ears had bent backwards, what was it they were hiding?_

"_Well...that's ok. It was bound to happen. We'll deal with it later. Now if you can use the files will it boot up Nicole?" asked Sally._

"_I'm not sure. From the dvd's I watched Nicole wasn't the original OS. It would most likely be like the OS Nicole's creator originally used." said Rotor._

"_You should have told me Rotor. Those dvd's must be really interesting. What did her creator look like?" asked Tails._

"_That's a long story." said Rotor._

"_How so?" asked Sally now sounding interested._

"_Lets just say the first time her creator was a male red fox. The future wasn't terribly different, there were flying cars though!" exclaimed Rotor._

"_Now I want to see it." said Sally "What did the inside of homes look like?" asked Sally._

"_Well were Nicole lived it was just a regular apartment..."_

Rotor went on and on about Nicole as Nicole listened. Nicole had not moved an inch, her ears still bent back. She was in shock because she remembered having a dream about Rotor described. But she remembered what Sonic had said as well. That means it couldn't be true...why did she remember then? Nicole listened in the whole time they talked. Nicole wanted to know what they were hiding but now she wasn't sure how far shed go to find out. It was scaring her.

* * *

In a unknown location on Planet Moubious wireless transmissions were being sent from a giant egg shaped metal dome. The EggDome! Inside of the massive structure at the very top Dr. Eggman sat in front of a computer console. With his hands resting on his sides, screen full of static he moved his hand to press a button.

"Snively! Are they ready?" asked Eggman.

A moment later Snively cowardly responded "Yes sir! Your forces are stationed just outside New Mobotropolis, they were no errors. The factory is also ready, no errors." said Snively.

"Initiate the hack factory Snively. My robots will hack New Mobotropolis so hard they will never be able to resit. Now that Nicole is gone the city will be mine! Muhahahah!" Dr. Eggman howled.

"Ummm sir, the Destructix are on line two." said Snively

"Hmm?" Eggman stopped his laughter and a scowl came upon his face "Arggh! Patch them through Snively."

A few beeps later "Done sir." said Snively.

"Hello...yes I'm ready here..." said Eggman leaning back in his chair "You are to capture Nicole alive as she'll be perfect bait for the hedgehog. Your second objective is to find those dvd's, this is more important than Nicole because..." Eggman was cut off "Whoever has them is viewing the dvd's offline, I've had limited control but I have full control of New Mobotropolis as of..."

Eggman look at his comuter as it just finished what it was doing "now! But I would have seen if anyone was watching them. The walrus has got a disc with very important files..." Eggman paused to listen "Yes yes very good...Lighting Lynx? He hasn't offered me anything...do as you please with him. He is off no concern to me. Your mission is first...alright. ETA is in five minutes."

Eggman hung up his phone and he smiled "Excellent." he whispered.

* * *

Down in the jails of New Mobotropolis Lighting Lynx peered around the green force field of his cell. It looked like the guard had forgot about him. That was perfect as the Rayju clan could sneak right into the midst of battle and dominate. Lighting Lynx went over the phone and dialed the number for his clan again. He waited a moment as the call failed and a incoming call came on screen.

Lighting Lynx bowed and the wonderful scowling face of Conquering Storm cam onscreen "Lighting..."

"Bride of Conquering Storm..." said lighting Lynx.

"We are ready. On your command Lighting Lynx our tech will begin and our assassins will infiltrate the city. Lighting?" asked conquering Storm.

"Yes Bride of Conquering Storm?" asked Lighting.

"Would you like any assassins to help you in your search for Nicole?" she asked.

Lighting Lynx knew this was a test of strength so he answered accordingly "No, I will deliver her you you. Personally." he grinned.

The guards behind her did not see her but Conquering Storm also smirked at him "Very well. Your call Lighting."

Lighting looked to his cell door as it started to flicker "Ok..."he said offhandedly "three, two, one...the defenses are down." he looked to Conquering storm and she looked off screen. Lighting heard a voice _"We are in." _

Conquering Storm nodded and the screen cut off. Lighting ran out of his empty cell and down the halls of the empty jails only running into a few other prisoners before he made his way above ground to the sound of blaring alarms. He looked up to the city's force field, it was gone. Any other time he would have smiled but if his clan failed to gain control or he failed to capture Nicole or both. He was in some deep you know what. He then took off in the direction of castle acorn, he hoped Sonic wasn't there.

* * *

Back inside Castle Acorn Lighting had entered the castle which looked mostly deserted. Moving swiftly through the chaos of the city he noticed that there were no citizens to harm. Just Eggmans persistently annoying robots. He crept around suspecting this were Nicole might be as it was the safest place in the city. Up on the third floor Nicole had returned unbeknownst to others that she had heard them talk about her. Nicole stood by the exit of the main control room watching Sally and the others work. Sally stood up from her computer and walked to the exit of the room "Nicole walk with me, I have to go to the top floor."

Nicole obeyed without a word but before they could get walking Sally saw a shadow veering off a wall in the direction she need to go. She halted Nicole by grabbing her shoulder "Nicole, get behind me." Sally whispered slowly pressing the silent beeping watch, it glowed red. "Not again..." Sally said as she tried to talk a few steps back. She would had figured Lighting Lynx would have tired to escape. Something fishy was going on.

But that was enough to let Lighting know they had caught on. Lighting sprung from his hiding space and dashed towards them. Sally turned around and called to Rotor and tails "Call some guards to the first floor."

They did as lighting kicked Sally way from Nicole, rolling onto the ground. Nicole looked appalled, she had never seen violence before and even though she didn't like Sally because of Sonic she would have never tired to hurt her. Lighting Lynx picked up Nicole as she struggled. He dashed off with Nicole. Sally coughed feeling the wind knocked out of her, she had told Rotor and Tails no matter what they they focus on getting the system up, no matter anything. She got up a followed after Lighting Lynx. Sally was stopped in her tracks as one of Eggmans robots appeared in front of her a smaller version of the swatbots. It raised its arm and Sally thought was aiming at her but that was not the case. It aimed at the control room.

Before Sally could react three guards came running up to them and tackled the robot. They beat the robot until was broke. That meant Eggman was really going all out. If he was able to destroy anything in the main control room there would be no way to stop him, he was trying to attack them directly. Sally turned to Tails and Rotor and yelled down the hall "Eggman's in the castle! Watch out!" she yelled before taking the stairs were Lighting Lynx had gone.

She heard fighting going on just at the bottom. As she reached the bottom she burst the doors guards were fighting Lighting Lynx. Bur his reflexes were to fast, he even held onto Nicole as he did. Sally joined in trying to bring him down and this was becoming even a little overwhelming for Lighting so he made a dash for the exit taking Sally with him he ran down the long winding road with holding on. Sally saw all around her robots. Robots all around the castle. The guards of the city fighting them, it was like a war. Once on the street Lighting Lynx made a sharp turn which threw her off. Sally thudded to the ground looking up at a could of dust in Lightnings wake. Sally pulled herself up again noticing the streets New Mobotropolis were empty, since the alarms had stopped things were entirely quiet. At least the citizens were safe this time "Now.." Sally dusted herself off grunting in pain "Were is Sonic?" Sally said distressed, Lighting Lynx was getting away. That's when she felt a gust of wind hit her, before she could blink blue filled her vision.

"Whats wrong Sally?" asked Sonic standing in front of her.

"Lighting Lynx took Nicole again!" said Sally.

"Why wouldn't he just leave...that's not good. I have to.."

Sonic was shoved by Sally "Sonic look out!" her push made sonic stumble; a shuriken had just missed them. Then another one was thrown at Sonic, Sally tired to throw him out the way to take the blow for him. But Sonic grabbed her up in his arms moving swiftly out of the way of the many oncoming attacks. Two Rayju clan members jumped out from where they were hiding. Before they could pull out their weapons Sonic spin dashed them. Knocking them out, Sally walked over next to Sonic moving the hair out of her eyes.

"The Rayju clan? I need to get back to the Castle." Sally looked to Sonic both suspecting the same thing looked up at the missing force field. The distant sounds of of robots destroying things. Sally flung her arms around Sonic "Could I have one kiss Sonic?" Sally looked longingly at Sonic.

"Sally, bad timing.." Sonic said Sally closed the distance between there faces. She closed her eyes and abruptly opened them feeling Sonic's finger on her mouth. She blinked "Tomorrow ok." said Sonic.

Sally blushed as Sonic brushed his hand on her face, Sally stood speechless while Sonic gave her a big smile. Taking a few steps and then dashing off in Lighting Lynx's general direction. Sally waited till he was gone then she smirked. A blush till visible still on her face. Sally began jogging back to the castle happy that her own little plan had finally went into effect. Sonic was wrapped around her finger once more. Sally felt a shiver of excitement run down her spine seeing the castle closer in view. More robots were going into the castle.

* * *

Lighting Lynx had discussed other details with his clan last night but he was finding it difficult to get out of the city due to Eggmans robots. Its was noon and he was supposed to be out of the city two hours ago. While Lighting was busy running Nicole bit him on his ear. Causing him to drop her. Nicole got up and tired to run as Lighting followed. Nicole didn't not get far, not because of Lighting Lynx but because of Dr. Egmman. His voice boomed the the strangely empty city.

"Greeting's whomever is left! This is your digital ruler! This city is mine now! So drop to your knees and forsake all others! Muhahahahah!" bellowed Dr. Eggman.

Lighting Lynx dashed in front of Nicole "Were not doing this again! Your coming with me!" he said angrily.

"No I will not." said Nicole somewhat afraid.

"Looks like Nicole isn't here to protect you all this time! Do you remember the time she brought down my third attempt to revive the Death Egg? No more cross wire firewalls! Oh I hated those things!." yelled Dr. Eggman.

"I'm going to take you to a better place." Lighting said in a twisted tone.

Nicole looked at him and her face became sour "You are lying."

"Hmmm...whats this? The Rayju clan?" Eggman paused "Their making leeway! Well just don't stand there! Their trying to do what I'm trying to do! Destructix get a move on! There probably going after Nicole too! "

Snively could be heard on the mic as well; the sounds of shuffling paper "Records show Nicole has done considerable damage to them. What could they want with her sir?" asked Snively.

"Don't be an idiot Snively. Was else are they going to do? There going to kill her!" yelled Eggman "Get these codes to the factory! I'm going to..." static filled the air and then the harsh voice of a woman filled the city.

"Greetings whoever is left...I am the Bride of Conquering Storm. I am your new leader. If you do not resit your death will be painless." said Conquering Storm.

Lighting's face became ill "the Destructix are here..." they were coming for him as well as Nicole. As if Sonic wasn't enough to worry about.

Nicole again for the second time that day was shocked. Her eyes wide, kill? Kill...that's what Lighting Lynx and Dr. Eggman and all these people were trying to do to her? Lighting Lynx had had her before...she remembered! Why was Sonic never around when these things happened? Also the things Dr. Eggman talked about she remembered them, very clearly. She remembered a thing called the Death Egg. She remembered a dalmatian woman. She remembered what Sally and the others were talking about.

But what she found strange was the terms they used about her. Booting up? Firewall? Her protecting the city? What were they talking about? All she remembered was numbers and letters and strange words. Her previous assumption on not going on to pursue what everyone had been lying about was now back full force. Before Lighting could grab Nicole she made another run for it. They were in the business district. Sonic had showed Nicole how bad people had hung out and dark shady areas whee they could escape. Luckily Lighting Lynx had ran into a enclosed factory shipping area in the back of a big building.

Nicole ran down the conveniently placed alleyway. Lighting hot on her heels took chase. Nicole made her way onto an open street and froze in fear. A giant robot stood in front of her. It detected her her but it turned its attention to the ninjas of Rayju clan attacking it. The clan members jumped onto the robot making it swing around violently. Smashing the building next to Nicole making debris fall. Nicole ran to the left of the robot.

Lighting Lynx dashed catching up to her, grabbing her arm. Trying to shove her to the ground "I'll learn you like I learned you before!" yelled Lighting irradiated. He had to get out of the city.

Nicole grabbed his arm shoving him back and by sheer luck made him fall onto the ground. Lighting got up none to happy "Your going to regret that!" said Lighting moving menacingly closer to her.

The sound of many feet approached them made Lighting stop in his tracks, making him sick to his stomach "Oh no Lighting, you going to regret this!" said Sargent Simian cracking his knuckles.

The rest of the Destructix shuffled up from behind Sargent Simian coming from the same alley. Sleuth Dawg, and Flying Frog. Sleuth came to the forth front "Give us Nicole and we might let you go." said Sleuth evilly.

Lighting Lynx took a defensive pose between Nicole and them "Your nuts. Nicole's sacrifice is my my salvation back into my clan!." growled Lighting Lynx.

"You know Lighting...since Predator Hawk and Drago are gone your not making this any easier. I could be on the beach right now. Instead I'm working for that blowhard Eggman again! You know to much about us." said Sargent Simian unhappily.

"We need to make a deal." Flying Frog said in a silly tone hoping in place..

Sleuth looked to Sargent Simian there faces hardened "I cant believe I'm saying this but Frogs right." said Sleuth Dawg.

"I agree, we are running out of time. We have other objectives..." said Sargent Simian.

"Lighting if you don't hand her over we will still come after you. But if you do we will drop everything against you. Do we have a deal?" asked Sleuth Dawg.

Lighting Lynx looked at his previous team as if they had lost there minds. It might have been a decent proposal if if were not for Conquering Storm. How many times did he have to remind them it was there fault he was in the predicament he was in; he yelled at the top of his lungs "I cant let you take her! I must sacrifice her to Storm...I will be reunited with Storm!" Lighting took a fighting stance.

"Ok Lighting...you made a choice." the Destructix prepared to fight.

Three of Lighting Lynx's clan members showed up behind Lighting and he signaled for them to fight with him, they readied there weapons all the while keeping Nicole close by. Sargent Simian pulled a gas canister fro his belt and tossed it at Lighting and the clan members. One of the clan members tossed a gas bomb at the Destructix. In the cloud of smoke building up Sleuth Dawg grabbed Nicole by one arm and one of the clan members grabbed Nicole's other arm. Nicole completely terrified of what was going to happen to her heard the constant sound of static as Eggman and Conquering Storm struggled to gain control of New Mobotropolis.

"New Mobotropolis will have enough resources to bring down the Eggman Empire!" yelled Conquering Storm.

STATIC

"My robots are going to turn you dated backwards civilization back into dust!" screamed Eggman.

Nicole's closed her eyes coughing through the cloud of smoke. Listening to all the things around her as she was yanked back and forth. Then her ears perked up her a faint sound, a familiar sound of air. In the blink of and eye the smoke was cleared knocking everyone over onto the ground. They all looked once they were off the ground to see Nicole was gone or so they thought as the turned behind themselves. Sonic held Nicole in his arms holding a cocky grin. Nicole blinked her eyes a few times unsure of what just happened saw Sonic above her. She blushed, even if Sonic was lying to her...she guessed with her superior logic that he was not trying to hurt her intentionally, not like these people. Nicole glared at her enemies as they got off the ground.

Sonic walked a few steps forward still holding Nicole "Slow down boys, you cant have a melee without me! And in my home town, come on!" Sonic joked as he let Nicole onto the ground. Nicole quickly ran behind Sonic feeling high as she always did around Sonic.

"Your not going to fight while trying to protect Nicole are you?" laughed one of the clan members. The rest of them even though they were enemies were more a of a enemy to Sonic laughed along with him.

"That's right." Sonic said confidently.

"Lets see you try! You've get nowhere to pick up speed!" Flying Frog giggle wildly. All of them charging towards Sonic.

"Nicole get behind that wall and hold your ears." Nicole smiled and did so. Once Sonic was sure she was ok. He planted his foot to the ground and held his head down. They charged closer and closer when a ear splitting noise and violent wind surrounded the area. Once it seemed to be over Nicole popped her head up over the side of the wall she hid behind.

Sonic halfway down the street yelled to the flying members of the Destructix and Rayju clan as they descended to the ground "My speed makes up for everything! I don't have anymore time to play around! You better get serious!."

Sonic ran back over to Nicole, stopping right in front of her "I need you to stay close to me Nicole, ok." Sonic grinned at her just glad she was safe.

"Yes Sonic." Nicole said reverting submissively from earlier in the day, a love sick gleam in her eyes which Sonic tried to ignore.

Sonic turned back around sounding more serious "This isn't over yet..." Nicole watched Sonic getting ready to fight the people who were trying to kill her. Eggman and Conquering Storm were still at it in the tug of war for New Mobotropolis.

* * *

Meanwhile at Castle Acorn Rotor, Sally, and Tails were about to turn the tides. In the main control room Tails and Sally stood behind Rotor who was busy trying to format R.O.B with Nicole's files. But it was proving to be quite the task as neither Tails or Rotor could decipher the files.

"This isn't working! These files are to complicated...I think were going to have to format Nicole's harrdware. I've tired everything!" said Rotor.

"I was sure deleting R.O.B's partition would have worked to. Even fully formatting R.O.B hasn't worked. Its a good thing redesigned her OS so we could comprehend it before she left..." said Tails rubbing the back of his head.

Rotor pulled the disc out of the drive it was in and they all tired to make their way to top floor. They moved pass the seven guards blocking the entrance to the control room and ran up the staircase. Eggmans robots had infested the castle and were destroying it from the inside out. Rotor, Tails, and Sally were sure they were trying to get into the main control room. There were Guards all through the castle on all the the floors they ran past fighting the robots that had infiltrated the castle. If that wasn't enough the Rayju Clan had also entered the castle. The Guards were trying to fend them off as well.

The blocks Rotor and Tails put in place was enough to keep Eggman shutting down the power and with the Rayju clan fighting Eggman was enough of a distraction for them to try and make the files work. It was a good thing the Guards were around because there would have been no way they could have worked on the files with everyone attacking. Once again, if the power went out it was all over. They had made their way to the top floor when a Guard came busting through the door and landing on the ground. Tails, Rotor, and Sally got ready to fight when a Rayju clan member came through the door readying his weapon when he saw them. Tails, Rotor and Sally rushed him. It was enough to get him out of the doorway. He got up off the floor ready to attack again when five Guards came to Tails, Sally, and Rotors aid. They knocked him out and formed a protective perimeter around the three as more of Eggmans robots came to attack. Guards came up behind those robots and began attacking.

One of the Guards spoke "Princess, it seems like you nee to be somewhere. Do you need an escort?"

"We need all the help we cant get. Help us by watching our back while were in the containment room. Then help us back down stairs." said Sally.

"Yes Princess. Form defensive line!" the commanding guard yelled to the other Guards. They began pushing back the robots as Sally, Tails, and Rotor ran in the opposite direction down the hall which was just in seeing distance. Once in the five block containment room they all went through the steps of disabling the networks so they could format Nicole's hard drive. But to there surprise none of that was needed for once Tails initiated the disc with Nicole's hardware the first thing the disc did was ask if Tails wanted to replace the missing files needed for operation.

"Hey guys look!" exclaimed Tails.

Sally and Rotor dropped what they were doing and gathered behind Tails "Of course we do." said Rotor happily.

"Well that was convenient." said Sally raising a eyebrow.

Tails hit yes and Nicole's hardware processed his request very quick. In under a minute all the files were replaced. And the power shut off. Eggman and Conquering Storms bickering made quiet. The sound of fighting was still loud.

"Before you ask Sally, I have no idea." said Rotor.

"Thanks for the heads up." Sally stated sourly.

"Guys I know you know Nicole heard what Eggman was saying right?" said Tails in the pitch dark room.

"..." Rotor and Sally did not respond. The power shot back on and on the screen in front of Tails showed it was trying to connect to the internet.

"Uh oh!" exclaimed Tails as began typing away "we cant connect to the internet now. We haven't set up any protection." said Tails

"Oh..umm try making a proxy, without the proxy being set up it should definitely not be able to connect." said Sally.

"None of the commands are working guys! I don't know anything about this OS!" Tails said sweating.

Rotor rubbed his chin strangely calm "Computer, disconnect..." he said unsure.

"Disconnecting." spoke a robotic voice, echoing through the castle..

"What was that?" said Tails, the screen flashing a warning.

"That was Eggman and The Rayju clans snuff ticket. Computer, are all computers in this building operational by you?" Sally asked the new OS.

"Yes. There are multiple threats attacking me. They have control of all systems. Would you like to set up protocols?" asked the new OS.

"Not right now. Lets get back to the main control room guys. We got a lot work to!" said Sally running out of the room. Tails and Rotor followed close behind.

""I cant believe how easy that was set up! Do you think something will go wrong?" Tails said aloud.

"I hope not, if it was we'd be in trouble now." said Sally. The Guards blocking the incoming attacks of the robots as they reached the staircase descended.

They ran down the stairs and back into the control room, there were more Guards stationed at the door; fifteen. The Guards let them back in fending off the Rayju Clan members and robots who were attacking both of them "Your right Sally. I'll take any break we can get right now. " said Tails, Sally nodded.

"Now Rotor, open the shutters in here." said Sally.

Rotor rubbed his hands together "Ok. Computer, open shutters in main control, third floor..."

The three looked up in disappointment "Command not understood."

"Uh...open the shutters in this room?" said Rotor still unsure. They were running out of time.

"Opening shutters." said the new OS. Shooouup, shooouup, shooouup the shutters opened. The broken glass slipped onto the floor as they opened. Sally and Tails sighed happy that the command worked and finally being able to see the outside from this room again.

"I wonder how many of Eggmans and the Rayjus clans are still pouring into the city?" said Rotor.

"Computer show all border cameras for New Mobotropolis." said Tails.

"Error. Permission denied." said the new OS.

"We'll deal with that in a second." said Sally "try and get the force field back up." Sally asked Rotor.

"Its almost like it responds to simpler commands." said Rotor looking to Sally and Tails "Computer, Reinitialize the force field for the city." said Rotor.

"Error. Permission denied." said the new OS.

"Computer, counter hack the intruders and get the force field back up now!" said Sally embittered, her fist balled.

"Starting security measures, Initiating force field. Building security as I see fit..." said the new Os.

Tails and Rotor looked at Sally amazed; Sally flaunted running her hand through hair slightly grinning

"As he sees fit?" asked Sally confused.

"Remember when Nicole would make new files and she would say that she would make them to be the most efficient?" asked Rotor. Sally and Tails nodded.

"Those were the good times keeping maintenance on New Mobotropolis." said Tails.

Then Sally and Tails walked over to the opened shuttered windows. Pushing the broken glass, it feel fell outside the window so they could see the city. They stared in horror at the city. Half of it had been leveled, huge explosions could been seen from the distance.

"Look!" said Tails said pointing to eastern side of the city "Eggmans robots are still coming in, they destroyed the whole wall over there." Tails said upset.

"This isn't good..." Sally said shaking her head, closing her eyes. It was just like when the knothole was destroyed by Eggman. The sun was getting low, Sally opened her eyes. They had fighting all day. Sally walked back over to Rotor "Whats it doing?" asked Sally.

"Its creating security protocols. Firewalls and all. Its like when Nicole was around, I think we might make it out of this one alive Princess." Rotor smiled at Sally.

Tails walked away from the window "Computer, could we add new security upon old versions of security protection?" asked Tails.

Sally , Tails, and Rotor looked up and listened "Yes. Existing security can be built upon." said the New OS. Rotor got up from his seat and walked over to the window. He stayed quiet as he watched the most calming sight he had seen since Nicole had left. Tails and Sally joined him at the window again to see the New Mobotropolis force begin to regenerate. Rotor crackled his knuckles, determination took over his face as did Sally's and Tails. It was time to really fight back. As quick as that adrenaline had came more came rushing through there blood as a huge robot and Sargent Simian came rushing down the hall pushing at each other heading right for the control room.

"Get in here!" Sally yelled at the guards. The Guards pushed back who they could and crowded into the room "Computer, shut the emergency door!"

"Shutting door..." said the new OS.

Everyone in the room looked on in horror as Sargent Simian screamed and the robot beeped loudly. Smashing robots and knocking out Rayju clan members as they speed towards them. The Giant metal door Slammed down just in the nick of time. Everyone in the room looked at Sally and her fast reflexes. Sally flaunted running her hand through hair slightly grinning again. All the males looked amazed as the robot and Sargent Simian banged on the door.

* * *

Back on Sonic's end he had got some much needed help not to long ago. Amy, Antoine, and Bunnie had showed up. It was much easier to keep an eye on Nicole. Sargent Simian had went missing. Although that wasn't a problem anymore as the city's force field had came back on. Most of The Rayju clans members had retreated. Eggmans Robots had shut down and the Desutrix were defeated once more. All that was left standing was Lighting Lynx. He stood glaring at the Freedom Fighters who were still ready to fight.

STATIC

"Lighting Lynx. A hacker from New Mobotropolis is causing The Rayju clan serious damage. We are pulling out, all reaming of the clan your mission is complete. Lighting...I want to see you personally." Conquering Storm said angrily and forcefully.

Lighting Lynx stood still staring the Freedom Fighters down; they remained unmoving. Nicole completely surrounded by them. Lighting blinked his eyes and wiped them turning away and dashing in the opposite direction. The Freedom Fighters all looked at each other; beaten and bruised. They all smiled at each other not believing they had defended their home against a threat would have surely destroyed the only place they called home for good this time. Without the protection from technology there was no hope.

STATIC

They looked up "Next time Hedgehog...Next time..." said Eggman.

STATIC

"Hello...you know I think it fixed everything!" said Tails "Computer, find Nicole...there at the south side Sally...ok. Guys, we scanned the city and it looks like everyone has the Rbots have been shut down too. The new OS has flat lined Eggman and the Rayju clan. We'll meet you there don't go anywhere." the line went dead.

And just as quickly as they were attacked it was over. Sonic looked to his friends which looked at the decimated homes. Sonic was getting worried when he had to protect Nicole alone, Eggmans and The Rayjus clans forces had continued to pour into the city only till a few minutes ago. He also felt anger at what Lighting Lynx had did but if it were not for him they would not have had a long enough distraction like they did so Rotor and the others could do what they needed to do. Sonic looked up at the force field again crossing his arms; frowning. Because whatever they did they did it in a nick of time.

More important than what just happened was what was going to happen now. The city was gone again. Sonic looked off to his side, Nicole looked off into the distance when the sounds of many people where heard not to far away. It was the citizens, they had returned from the secret underground bunkers just outside the city. They walked through the broken streets in droves and spotting the Freedom Fighters they greeted them with hugs and praise. Amy, Bunnie, and Antoine gladly accepted them, there was no cheering. These few people had deafened this entire city against forces that were larger than life. It made the citizens all the more grateful every time they saw the Freedom Fighters.

Sonic waited a little longer when the citizens came to him a thank him as well. Saying they were glad they took care of Business and not the Consul of Acorn. Even though the Freedom Fighters had to answer to them they basically let the freedom fighters do what they wanted in times of crisis like now so they were non existent until things got back in order. Sonic gladly accepted their thanks. Then just in the opposite direction of the citizens the guards of the city came in droves running to their loved ones. They hugged and searched through the growing crowd of people. Sonic himself and he knew the other Freedom fighters had helped the wounded on their way through city.

Sonic's frown deepened remembering the at least twelve people he helped. He picked them up and took them to a hidden place until the heat of battle he hoped died down. He hoped those hurt could hold on a little longer while the citizens took in the sight of everything destroyed. It could take years to rebuild the city in this state. It was a silent and deadly attack there enemies had unleashed upon New Mobotropolis. Sonic walked over to Nicole he was about to put his hand on her shoulder when the pa came on again.

STATIC

"Lets see if that still works. Computer, Initiate the nanites to rebuild...Hey!...their crawling on my foot" Rotor chuckled. The line went dead again.

Then the sound of metal emanated from everywhere around everyone. Coming out from the ground the nanites began crawling onto well everything. Repairing them. The buildings, the homes, the roads, they even fixed the wood on the trees. Nicole backed up into Sonic cautious of the tiny machines accidentally crawling onto her. Sonic looked at her but she did not, keeping her head straight. The many citizens watched around them as all they that had know that was destroyed was being fixed right in front of their eyes.

In a matter of minutes a big chunck of the city had been repaired.. The citizens all screamed in joy, Antoine and Bunnie joined them but Amy had let her happy antics die down as she came over to Sonic. Nicole had just walked a few steps away from him again looking into the distance once more. Amy looked at Sonic's face, he did not smile. Amy walked over to Sonic and gave him a quick hug. Sonic gave a weak smile as she tried to figure out what was wrong with him. She then knew when a citizen yelled out "Its just like when Nicole was around!"

Sonic and Amy flinched as Nicole's ears bent backwards. She turned around swiftly not saying a word, walking back over to them. The gig was up. Sonic and Amy gulped at the look on Nicole's face, they had never seen her angry before. All the while remembering that this wasn't some fake Nicole. This was the super sentient AI they had knew all there life, the one that used to control this city.

* * *

The warm orange glow of the sun setting on New Mobotropolis was lost on a lot of people. Only one hour had passed and the city had been rebuilt and most citizens had went home and locked themselves inside. Although the nanites had rebuilt their homes they could not replace there possessions which for the most part had been destroyed during the chaos. Although it did not bother them as much knowing they were not going to go back to fleeing for there lives everyday before Nicole showed up. At least they still had a place to call home. In the middle of New Mobotropolis, at the newly restored Castle Acorn the Freedom Fighters all stood in the main control room discussing additional things they needed to do now that the city was safe. All but Nicole who stood still listening.

Her face intimidating, she was ready to make her move, taking another one of Sonic's lessons to heart "Action!". What she anted to know lied in Rotors room, the dvd's he spoke of. He said he watched her on them. Nicole saw they were not paying her any attention anyway so she she slowly slipped her way into his room and grabbed the closest dvd laying on his computer desk. She grabbed it and stuffed it into her robes and exited his room before anyone noticed.

Sally turned back to look at her almost making her flinch but she held her composure. Once Sally had returned her attention back to the conversation the hard lines on Nicole's face got harder. What did they think of her? Stupid? She guessed her trying to become happy was warrant enough for that, it went over everyone's head.

But a few days ago Nicole agreed she was lacking but now even with her mental problems Nicole felt nothing was wrong with herself...they thought she wasn't smart! They she was slow...How could they? Nicole blinked away her tears...she felt a shiver overcome her as she thought of Sonic...oh not Sonic...Nicole's eyes became wide. Sonic didn't though. Nicole felt his genuine concern for her. As proven by her interactions with others. Sonic didn't have to do what he did. He could have pretended and shrugged her off but from dealing with Tails and Sally then interacting with Sonic. Sonic had went out of his way to protect her, to encourage her, make her feel good... for other reasons.

He did not have to but he did anyways which was proof of his empathy. Nicole knew he was forced to which didn't make her feel as good but his good spirit overshadowed that aspect. This line of thought brought her to another question. If Sonic was sincere why would he not tell her of her true past...Nicole's growing angry towards everyone but Sonic had faded in a instance, her face lighting and her hard lines and sunken cheeks faded in understanding. If Sonic didn't want to tell her he was trying not to hurt her...he was trying to protect her from something. Nicole stretched feeling tired, that meant the others were as well even though they did not treat her as well. Just then Sally finished speaking telling everyone they would convene tomorrow. The Freedom Fighters all but Rotor, Sally, and Sonic took there leave. Rotor had went into his room closing the door.

"Nicole?" asked Sally.

"Yes?" Nicole asked letting her herself smile to fool her.

Sally smiled in return "Do you want Sonic to walk you home?"

Nicole felt her heartbeat increase "No. I am able. I will see you later." she referred to both of them.

Nicole walked past them moving under the half shut metal door. The same door that Nicole was unaware of, used to trap them. It now had a huge dent and the nanites where still repairing it making imperceptible tiny noises as they always did. It seemed Sargent Simian was after something other than Nicole. He came to the castle and tired to break into the main control room. When they saw him they closed the giant metal door. Sargent Simian had did major damage to the door but stopped once the new OS had fully counter hacked Eggman. He had abruptly stopped and left. The Freedom Fighters were concerned as to what he was looking for.

Nicole had made her way down the hall and was about to round a corner and what she saw in her peripheral vision made the lines come back. Sally had wrapped her arms around kissed him. Nicole stood froze now knowing what a kiss was and what it meant. Her blood boiled as she broke her eyes away heading the stairs and heading for her home. She did not show it but she was quite nervous at what she was about to see.

* * *

Sonic despite being a bit depressed earlier was now back in the old swing of things. What else could have did it? Sally. Now Sonic wasn't one to get all sappy but since he saw Sally trying so hard to be with him again Sonic decided to take the plunge once more. Sally made him happy and it he felt he deserved to indulge a little. He sat in the castles lunch room which was full. Most castle employes were most likely tired from the craziness of the day. It was quite noise in here but Sonic's high was now on and it didn't bother him one bit. All was getting better and this time he ignored all the downers of life.

Sonic finished his food and headed to the elevator. Sally told him to meet her in her quarters as she could not wait any longer. Sonic had finished his food rather quickly feeling excited about his meeting with Sally. She told him to come to her in a hour but Sonic felt a few minutes early wouldn't hurt. Nicole had still not left his mind either, she was going to need to be dealt with first thing tomorrow and he still didn't have a coherent plan. But done with that jazz Sonic rode all up to the sixth floor, the Castles chambers.

The doors opened and Sonic calmly walked down marble hallway to the very end of the hall. These hallways were illuminated by fine crafted stained glass lamps and luxurious furniture. All the doors in the hallway were huge wooden oak, with a red tinge. Sonic stopped at Sally's door but did not knock on the door as heard Sally talking to someone. Eavesdropping was something thought was wrong but what if Sally said something about him. Not even moments later Sonic's curiosity about what Sally had been claiming had won out. Sonic got closer and listened...

* * *

Sally walked back and forth across her room past Bunnie who idly on Sally's bed. Sally's room was all that you would expect from royalty. A huge bed with a huge frame. Her bed cover made of the finest red cloth. Plush gray carpet, stuffed animals everywhere, fancy wallpaper designs, and clothes everywhere was just the beginning.

Bunnie and Sally where just talking "Its great Sally girl, being married and all. But now I've been in a consummation so long I've notaced things about Antoine that I didn't before..." said Bunnie sitting on the edge Sallys bed swinging her legs.

"Your the perfect couple. What else could be wrong other than a few minor disagreements?" asked Sally.

"Nothan is perfect, ya know that Sally girl. Well for one I've noticed that Antoine has got a wandaring eye..." said Bunnie.

"Guys are always curious. Whats wrong with a little natural curiosity?" asked Sally standing in front of Bunnie looking over her blue silk dress.

Bunnie shifted on her bed "Well...I've been starin too."

"At who?" Sally giggled.

"Sally! This is serious I shouldn't be lookin. I'm happily married!" exclaimed Bunnie.

"Sounds like something deeper...so just tell me someone who hooked your attention." Sally giggled again.

Bunnie chuckled "You wont stop askin will ya?"

"Nope." said Sally.

Bunnie sighed sounding nervous"Thas some guys down the gym..and at the library theres dis one handsome fella with these glasses and.." Bunnies voice descended "Sonic...a few times...one time..."

There was a long pause and Sally glared at her "But don't misunda stand me Sally. I love Antoine but sometimes I just cant contol maself. I want to make things stronga between Antoine and me. How did you get Sonic following your tail again?"

"What do you mean again?" asked Sally.

"Sonic always was crazy about you sugh. I'm surprised he hasn't knabbed up none of those crazy little things chasing him." said Bunnie.

"I just couldn't do it before Bunnie. Sonic just wasn't...whats the word I'm looking for?" Sally asked herself.

"Handsome enough?" asked Bunnie "Thats sure nuff not true." said Bunnie smiling at Sally calling her bluff.

Sally refrained going there with Bunnie about Sonic but the right word had just popped into her mind "Sonic wasn't attractive to me. He didn't have the swag. A man like Monkey Khan swept me right off my feet. He was so romantic" Sally smirked.

Bunnie stood behind Sally "I dont know about that but your lucky enough to have a guy like Sonic chasing ya so long. I wish I had someone watching ma back lik Sonic did to ya. Antoine had not been as reliable as he is now until we tied the knot. Sonic has always ben loyal to you." said Bunnie.

Sally sighed sitting down in front of a huge mirror by a a makeup table "Yes. Sonic had always been there for me even when I wasn't for him. I threw it away being selfish, it felt like my brain shutdown when I rejected him..." said Sally "But I do truly love Sonic now. I mean I loved him before to but I...I" Sally struggled for words. Sally looked down that back up at Bunnie in the mirror. Bunnie had a frown on her face. Sally looked for any kind justification of what she just said. Why didn't she just say she loved him? The look on Bunnies face said what she was thinking.

"Did you?" asked Bunnie cautiously. The room was eerily quiet. Sally could not find the words, why make an excuse. Her not being able to say it said volumes about her true feelings which where clearly obvious. She had no attraction to Sonic, at least before.

"I do now." Sally's sadness went away and she smiled picking up a brush "Help me with my hair Bunnie. I mean it and I cant wait to start things over." said Sally.

Bunnie took the brush feeling happier at Sally statement "What are ya gonna do to him Sally girl?" Bunnie chuckled. Sally had a big grin on her face as she explained to Bunnie. Unbeknownst to them Sonic had just took off, felling as if he just crashed into the ground, felling oh so low.

* * *

Sonic in a silent coma made his way down the elevator, out of the castle, and into the streets of New Mobotropolis. This night it was cool and it was all most Autumn, leaves blew in the cool night air. Street lamps where bright and strong but the whole world was a blur around him as he stumbled around not sure of where he was going. His world just came crashing down on him. He wasn't gonna say he knew because he didn't but a lot of Sally's behavior over the years now made sense. Whatever if she cared now. What about all the years he wasted his time! He might have found someone to make him happy by now...although he doubted that because just because you got into a relationship didn't mean it was going to work.

Sonic had wandered to the east side of New Mobotropolis. Another forest area where a river ran. Unlike most forest this one had light poles. In New Mobotropolis it was just as bright as the city at night. He had lost track of time but he didn't care anymore. Some time later wandering through his thoughts he reached the river, plopping down near the edge and holding his knees up to his face he grimaced. It was true...

Sonic stared into the running river. He was getting tired, this life was getting old and he was so young. Sonic remembered when he first met his friends. Sally was one of the first he had met and he wished he hadn't now. Before he met them he had to start over many times. Even though he stopped Eggman, Eggman had gotten the upper hand when Sonic was alone and Sonic had to leave wherever he was and start over. The constant destruction of Sonic's home's had got old after a while, just like dealing with Sally felt like right now. Now that he had a stable home he found himself staring over again only in a different way. He knew he was going to have to after this, it was time to move on to someplace else. Sonic did not let any tears escape, he also did not hear his name being called.

"Sonic? Are you okay?" asked Mina.

Sonic jumped in surprise as he arose. He didn't expect anyone to be out this late "Mina? How did you find me way out here?" Sonic asked trying to hide his hip slab to the gut.

"Well there's only a few places you used to go when you weren't home. So I checked them." Mina said brightly.

"But why aren't you at home?" asked Sonic confused.

"Well Ash didn't want to have some fun and just walk around, you know? I mean the city looks great but anyway. I just wanted to move around. Thought you might to." Mina said closing the distance between them.

Sonic took a step back "I think I'm gonna pass. I' just had some bad news so I'm just gonna hang out alone tonight. Maybe tomorrow?" Sonic smiled hoping what was happening was not happening with Mina.

Mina took a few more steps forward "Oh come on Sonic, your supposed to be the cool guy..." Mina looked at Sonic with a mischievous smile.

"What are you doing Mina?" Sonic took more steps backwards, he had then realized she was flirting.

"I think you know." Mina growled letting her guard down.

Sonic then ended whatever she was doing, after the way she acted when the Iron Diminion attacked the city he had nothing to say to her "Mina...go."

Mina looked shocked "I'm sorry I hurt you in the past but i dont want to hear your problems anymore and I want to move on away from you.. Ash and even you sometimes treated me and everyone like dirt when things were going fine for you and now that things aren't going the way you want your here...why are you here? Why haven't we talked in years! Why are you talking to me all of a sudden..."Sonics face became even more hurt thinking about Sally.

"Why does it have to be this way; friends are friends forever. We don't just drift away because of superficial things, because were growing up ... things just change...that is an excuse!" Sonic almost yelled.

Making Mina flinch "How can we the best of people one day then the next were to different just to say hi, to hang out. That means..." sonic paused "were not friends. You have someone, just go to them and make it work." he said trying to hold back his tears, his voice cracking. Sally sure did ruin his day.

Mina then felt anger, clear anger on her face. But she did not speak looking into Sonic's eyes, realizing the implications of what she was doing. Sonic most likely did not get to run to anyone when things got tough. Not to mention having anyone close to talk to anymore. She knew as much not to talk to your parents. As far as Mins knew from what Sonic told her he had been alone for a long time, definitely years. Had was strong willed... Mina quietly turned and walked away." Thank you." and a little while later she was out of sight

Sonic looked even more upset thinking about what Sally said as Mina turned away, remembering there history again. Sonic ran in the opposite direction. The thoughts always came back against his own conscious will.

* * *

At Castle Acorn in the main control Room Rotor the Walrus was busy packing his things. With glee he packed his manuals and his old and his new ram chips. He glided around the room happy that he was finally going to be able to go home. He had packed his clothes and other miscellaneous things. Rotor looked around the neatly packed room and decided to take a break. He went to his mini fridge and puled out a bottle of real grape juice. This small bottle of juice was expensive and it was thick, fresh squeezed grapes. Rotor grabbed a glass and sat it down next to his computer. He sat down in his chair switched on his computer and reached for the dvd he sat out of the edge of his desk next to his monitor.

He patted his hand there a few times and he looked away from his computer booting up. He could have sworn that's were he left it. Rotor got up and searched his room. Rotor had boiled it down to only three places were the disc could have been. He was very organized so it was either in the last box of dvds that he hadn't closed up because he was going to watch a few more before he went to bed. He went to check the box and it wasn't there. He went to look in his dvd tray, it was not there. The last place where it could have been was next to his monitor but it was not. Rotor rubbed one of his tusk. Everything was organized to go back into his house so...Rotor without a word ran into the main control.

"Computer, show me the security camera in my room starting at seven p.m." said Rotor.

"Initiating." said the new OS.

It brought a video on the big screen Nicole used to frequently use "Computer, Fast forward."

The OS did and it fast forward from seven p.m. To seven forty when the camera reviled Nicole entering his room and taking the dvd he was looking for off his desk. Rotor looked terrified. Rotor ran back into his room grabbed a jacket and ran back out "Computer, monitor and manage as you see fit until I return."

"Starting watch mode." said the new OS..

Rotor ran of the the main control room, out of the castle and made his way to Nicoles house. Twenty minutes later an out of breathe Rotor. Made his way up the path to Nicole's house. He didn't know what he'd face because honestly this was a situation he never dared to dream to be in. So Rotor knocked on her door. If Nicole knew about the dvds she had surely caught on a while ago. Everyone had just been willfully ignorant towards Nicole. Rotor knocked on the door again but no response.

He turned the handle and the door creaked open. Rotor walked in to see Nicole's back on him. The black static of the TV screen illuminated the room. Nicole got up from her couch and walked over to Rotor where her face was visible. Nicole had her head slightly turned. Not moving and not speaking, Rotor would have expected her to freak out, which she did. It was the first time in her organic body he had seen Nicole angry then her questions came quick "Is this true?"

Rotor rubbed his arm trying to find a lie but at this point it probably wasn't gonna work anyway so very slowly he answered "We didn't want to make it any harder on you Nicole." said Rotor shakily.

Nicole's face was infuriated and if Rotor wasn't mistaken, confused "That's not what I asked you. Is this true? Is that why I cannot get the hang of anything? What am I to everyone! I knew for some reason nobody liked me! I did something bad didn't I? That's why the city is like it is, isn't it?"

Rotor looked her straight into her enraged eyes and he sadly nodded "You didn't do it intentionally."

Nicole huffed out with tears now flowing from her eyes "Sonic doesn't even look at me...I don't know what I am doing anymore. I am not on the same level with anyone...not with Sonic..." another quick pause as her head lowered then lifted and asked Rotor the final question "I used to be a machine?"

"Don't lie to me." said Nicole wiping tears from her eyes, looking confused and afraid.

Rotor took off his spectacles and put them into his jacket once again Rotor apprehensively respond "Yes Nicole. You created this city. Everything in it and you protected us..."

Nicole threw her hand into the air "That's is more than enough for now. Rotor, please do not watch anymore of those dvds. I will watch them when I have matured. When I come back here you may watch them."

"What are you talking about Nicole? Your going somewhere?" asked Rotor confused.

"I will explain to everyone. Right now I feel like being here isn't right. This is not the right time and place for me to be here...with Sonic...I did appear out of thin air..." Nicole cried even more "These memories are real...but i do not care." declared Nicole looking Rotor in the eyes "None of this matters...I am not happy...I want...I want to be with Sonic. He makes me happy Rotor." Nicole looked the floor. Rotor watched as she trembled, what in the world could he say to make her feel better. Other than her misplaced judgments about relationships she was right about trying to make yourself happy.

Then Nicole whispered as she hugged herself "Sonic...it hurts so much..." Nicole fell onto the floor in hysteria crying and Rotor rushed over to console her. Rotor held her, he found it such a redeeming quality that Nicole wore her feelings about Sonic on her sleeve. Plus finding out you used to be a machine was not a good way to end the day.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Dragon Kingdom the Sun was rising. At the mountain base of the Rayju Clan Lighting Lynx wrapped in many bandages sat inside a jail cell. Sitting on the floor and his back against the wall he contemplated what had happened meres hours ago. The jail cells were craved into the mountain in a outside enclosed area on the ground floor or just the ground. Everything in the Dragon Kingdom was built from the bottom up. His eyes were closed and his arms were crossed. The warm beams of light from the morning sun hit his face and he listened to the others imprisoned around him as he waited for his fate.

His clan was most likely going to execute him because of his failure. Back in New Mobotropolis, everything. It all happened so fast. He knew he wasn't going to get far with Sonic on his tail and with the remaining Destrutix he had all his hopes dashed. Oh then the rest of Sonic's loser friends showed up and made it impossible. While he was attacking them and trying to get to Nicole the Destruix were attacking them and him. He was outnumbered even with his clan behind him. He thought about many different ways he should have reacted but it probably would have turned out the same.

Lighting opened his eyes wondering if anything good would ever happen to him. If all his hard work would ever get him anywhere. It always seemed not matter what he did something would come along and slap him right back in face. His lifestyle was all he knew. He had been stealing and lying his whole life and he felt nothing wrong with that. He had always felt what his clan said was right so he did so, but he didn't do what the clan said so well.

"Ah well." he shrugged "at least this pain will go away..." his face neutral; hiding his true feeling of fear and hurt.

He thought back to before he fled New Mobotropolis. When he stared down Sonic and his friends. He wanted to keep fighting but he was sure they would not give up. Even when he was so sure they would not be able to hack them back. He wanted to run to them and take Nicole. Kill Nicole so Storm would look upon him once more. He turned away though. That hedgehog had beat him again but this time Lighting didn't mind as much. After living this type of life so long he just wanted to get it over with, no more doubling down to make it better.

Lighting looked as two guards approached him. Deep down in his gut he just didn't feel the drive to pick himself up anymore so maybe in a way his leaving was for the best. So the guards opened his cell and handcuffed him. The other imprisoned people hooped and hollered but Lighting didn't hear them as he held his head low. The guards escorted him inside. The inside of the Rayju clans base was reminiscent of small dojo but ten times the size. They walked past the training area and speech areas. Past many different areas. The inside of the mountain had been fortified so most of it was hollow. Allowing the many flights of stairs and many floors that Lighting Lynx walked upon to be created to the throne room at the highest point in the hollow mountain.

Where the Bride of Conquering passed all judgments. The guards walked into the stone marbled room. And walked him down the giant red rug. Other than a few pillars, the oval craved holes made to be windows, and no decorations the room was not as lavish as others parts of the base. Just many guards stationed and ready at Conquering Storms command. Conquering Storm sat atop a flight of stairs, in a golden chair covered with many pillows and other luxuries and amenity's. Her legs were crossed and as usual a scowl on her face. The guards and Lighting Lynx looked up to her as she spoke not to long after.

"Lighting Lynx. You broken promises have led to to the only punishment fit for what you have done. Death." said Conquering Storm, Lighting Lynx remained neutral.

"I would have found the most pleasurable death for you to be the death of one thousand cuts or the death of poison darts."

Lighting Lynx raised an eyebrow. Had he heard her right, what did she mean she would have? "During out stint in New Mobotropolis we have come upon some valuable information. Our hackers have uncovered information about Eggman that we have sold and made a substantial profit. Not as much as New Mobotropolis would have provided. Or pleasure in taking the living Nicole's life..." Conquering Storm folded her hangs together in front of her face. Lighting began to show hope on his face.

"But this information we have gathered in the chaos was enough profit to sustain the Rayju clan for the next seventy five years." Conquering Storms face remained the same and Lighting Lynx smiled.

"As you know our resource issue has big a problem ever since the Yagyu Ninja had invaded our home in the 2234. We have been struggling to maintain...but you've managed to solve all of this in one clean stupid...lucky swoop." Conquering Storm looked even angrier saying this "Your banishment has been lifted Lighting Lynx of the Rayju clan." Conquering Storm said with displeasure waving her hand.

The guards behind Lighting Lynx un-cuffed him. Lighting Lynx dared not move as Conquering Storm had not dismissed him "To work off your debt for the damage you have caused to our networks you have have been assigned to janitorial duty for the next seven years or until I see fit. You are dismissed." and to Lighting Lynx's surprise her face returned to neutral.

Lighting looked up at her as the guards hauled him away. It was clear that she hated him even more his failure. But his heart beat strong, she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Lighting Lynx smirked and Conquering Storm showed no emotion as he was dragged out of the throne room. His mind had changed completely now that he had a second chance. His blind love towards her had given him one step closer to her again...in a few years anyway.

* * *

Back in New Mobotropolis it was still night and it was starting to get late. Sally had left her quarters and scoured the castle which which empty now. Most people had retired to their rooms and Sally still in her blue silk dress was starting to get worried. Not that Sonic was hurt or anything but because he hadn't shown up. She just hoped the worst possible thing that could of happened didn't happen. Sally was currently walking down the hall of the third floor to the control room. She had guessed Rotor was still up because the lights were on but she found that he was not present.

Sally then got an idea "Computer, find Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Searching..." said the new OS.

Sally tapped her foot, surely Sonic was just out for a walk. Or maybe he was headed to the castle now! Sally thought with glee oh Sally was going make sure was going bend over for her every whim tonight.

"Sonic the Hedgehog is not currently in New Mobotropolis." said the new OS.

Sally stood still. Her eyes wide, had he heard Bunnie and her talk. That had to be he worst timing in history. Sally's thoughts of sadness where instantly replaced by anger. Sally still in her blue dress marched over to Sonic's house. Once there she stood on the sidewalk looking up his walk way. His door was open and a light was on. Sally picked her dress off the ground as she walked straight into his house. With how fast Sonic ran she figured he had returned and she was gonna give him a piece of her mind.

"Sonic!" yelled Sally.

Sally closed the door and began looking through the house, walking into the kitchen she peered around for anything blue "Who do you think you are standing me up!" Sally screamed with less strength in her voice.

After checking the whole down stairs Sally heard a door slam upstairs. Sally smirked running up the stairs seeing a light from under the door. She burst into the room and mouth open ready to throw obscenities at Sonic but the room was empty. She walked in and jumped in the surprise as the door slammed behind her. Sally looked over to the open window. Then she looked to his bathroom, the lights were off. The confidence on her face draining she looked to his bed and the lamp on next to it. Sally walked over and sat on the side of the bed were he probably laid down on. The bed creaked as she sat down. The cool Autumn breeze was the only sound of noise in the quiet house. Sally's head low, at this point Sally had only guessed something had happened.

Maybe he only heard a little...Sally's face became depressed as tears began to fall. Sally felt her heart break, he wasn't supposed to hear that. She did love him and when he came back tomorrow she was prove it to him. By Mobious she hoped he believed her because they were gonna talk until he did. Until then Sally remained motionless, not knowing how long she sat there she couldn't remember.

* * *

The next morning in New Mobotropolis was a breathe of fresh air for everyone but the Freedom Fighters. Sally had called Bunnie the next morning and told her what happened. But more than Bunnie's embarrassment was that Bunnie had told Sally that Nicole wanted to talk to Sonic alone before she adressed the others. It was something big too. Nicole making orders? What was that all about? Bunnie had also asked what Sally was going to do about Sonic. Sally told her that she would do whatever was necessary. Sally was down stairs now. It was still early in the morning, Sally waited patiently on Sonic's couch for him to return running many different ways to approach the subject. Sally's hair had all but been ruined combing through it with her hands. Whatever she was gonna say it would have to be reversed onto him so...

Sonic's door opened and Sonic stepped inside looking worse than she did. Sally got up and rushed over to him. But as he looked up into her eyes Sally stopped in her tracks. He didn't look angry, or upset, or even annoyed by her. He looked tired.

"Sonic, where have you been? Have you gotten any sleep at all..." Sally asked.

Sonic shook his head "I slept..."

Sally sweated "Where were you? I waited all night..."

"..."Sonic looked at her.

"I was worried..." Sally said with no anger, no anything.

Sonic turned is head slightly closing his eyes for a moment then turned back to her "I..." Sonic sighed "I had a night with the wolves Sally."

Sally had expected him to explode and she had never heard that term before "A night with yourself?" asked Sally walking past him and closing the door and locking it.

Sonic nodded "I don't have anymore to say Sally. About everything..." Sally felt very bad was about to happen "There's nothing left to say but goodbye.." the pain on Sonic's face was enough to bring Sally to tears. Sonic tired to hold his own as well.

Sally reached out a grabbed Sonic's hand which he did not protest, he did nothing "Sonic..." she grabbed his other hand squeezed it "Did you hear me last night?"

He nodded "How much?"

"I heard Bunnie talking about Antoine then you talking about me." said Sonic.

"Did you hear everything I said?" asked Sally.

"I think so." said Sonic.

"I...I...Sonic...I did love you and I love you now." said Sally trying her best to show him.

"I don't think so Sal..." said Sonic looking away from her.

Sally made him face her "Well I did!" Sally said with determination "Look at me!" Sally said as he tried to turn away again, she moved his face with her hands "I told you before. I admit my mistakes and I want to move on...with you." Sally said sincerely.

"..." Sonic didn't know what to think at that point. Sally looked deeply into his eyes. As he looked back he thought of his next move. He stayed quiet thinking of something to say because she had confused him again. Her sweet words warping his mind again. Sally moved closer to him and hugged him and they stood in a silent embrace. For a long long time.

* * *

A little later in the day Sonic and Sally after talking had made there way to the north exit of New Mobotropolis. All the Freedom Fighters were near by waiting as Nicole wanted to speak to Sonic first. They did not know what was going on, all they saw was Nicole with a suitcase and suspected the worse. The Freedom Fighters also saw the tension between Sally and Sonic but Sally did not say anything on the matter, she looked just fine to but looks can be deceiving. So just in seeing distance Sonic walked over to Nicole. By her stood a gentleman in a suit and behind them was a vehicle just on the outside of the city. Nicole was having another one of her moments as he called her name a few times. Nicole finally noticing Sonic made her way over to him. Nicole's glare was ever present as she looked behind Sonic to the rest of the freedom fighters. But when she looked to Sonic the smile that Sonic had always know her by returned. Sonic smiled back at her trying to focus on the moment. Though it did not last long Nicole's face became serious again and Sonic became stoic.

"I'm sorry I did not hear you, I could not focus..." she said embarrassed pausing then became serious again. "I know." said Nicole.

Sonic had not thought to much about Nicole after last night but she had been in the back of his mind as all his problems were. And after he was informed that she wanted to speak to him alone he knew something was up with her "Whats going on? Whatever your doing looks kinda of hasty." said Sonic.

That right there was why Nicole loved Sonic, his response was honest "It is not the right time for me. Once I have matured I feel everything between all of us will be set right and because I..I..umm I" Nicole stuttered blushing. She said it to Rotor but she could say it to Sonic. It made her nervous. Sonic had a feeling of what she was going to say so he waited.

"I wanted to thank you.." Nicole stumbled on her words looking sheepish "for watching over me. I don't want to think of what would have happened if any one else would have had watch over me. You have kept me safe and I appreciate it...and I appreciate you..."Nicole gave him a straight look.

Sonic got the hint and nodded "No prob Nicole but aren't you forgetting something?"

Nicole thought for a moment "I don't think so." Nicole said confused.

"We were supposed to hang out! Remember?" Sonic smirked feeling a bit better talking to Nicole.

Nicole blinked, he was right but even how much she wanted to do it she knew this was not the time nor the place "Rain check Sonic. When I come back Sonic I will be ready."

Nicole reluctantly closed the distance between them and flung her arms around him. Doing something so bold it made her afraid. She relaxed though as Sonic returned the brief hug. Not believing it was happening though "I will miss you Sonic. I will miss everyone even though things are not right now."

The rest of the Freedom Fighters had ran over tired of the suspense. They all wanted to know what was going on. Sally spoke up "What is going on Nicole?" asked Sally confused.

"I am leaving." said Nicole looking to all her friends who looked completely surprised by the revelation. They had thought Nicole was naive as a toddler.

"Uhh..I..Just what is going on? You just cant leave Nicole...I mean is there something wrong?" said Sally. Antoine, Tails, Bunnie, and Amy silently agreed their mouths open.

Rotor already knowing the deal spoke "I hope you have a safe trip Nicole...are you sure about this?" said Rotor cautiously as Nicole's slight glare confused everyone "Isn't there anything we do to help change your mind." asked Rotor.

"This is so sudden.." said Antoine.

Nicole released Sonic and walked back over to her suitcase. Nicole shoke her head singnalling a no "I am leaving." she repeated.

They followed Nicole outside of New Mobotropolis. The gentle man in the suite open the door of the vehicle. Nicole was about to enter when Sonic called out to her "Hey Nicole, what are you gonna be ready for?"

Nicole turned back around and smiled at all of them this time. The freedom Fighters forgetting all that happened did the same. "You." she stated simply and entered the vehicle.

And that was the end for now. The Freedom fighters watched Nicole go away for the first and long time. Sonic rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment while Antoine teased him. Tails and Sally had nothing to say on the matter but actually joined in on it. Nicole was headed to Central City. A neighboring city of New Mobotropolis. She said she was gonna live there for awhile, until she felt she was ready.

Such a bold move on her part it surprised everyone. And without warning. It forced them to think more and more about Nicole as time went on. The more they thought about her and her behavior they started to notice the distinct mannerism's Nicole had displayed while she was alive. She was acting more and more like when she was a computer or maybe that was just her personality coming out. It made them wonder more about Nicole since for the most part they ignored her caught up in there own lives. Because while she away things just weren't the same.

* * *

Foggy closure. Things have finally resolved themselves! The city is saved due to everyone's efforts! Even Lighting Lynx got lucky! So what happens now that Nicole has left? When will Nicole return? What damage has been done between Sonic and friends? How will New Mobotropolis fair? Well since this is a cliffhanger to the last chapter I'll spoil you a little. The next chapter is going to have a lot of fluff between you know who. Find out next time! Later.


	14. EarthBound

_**Disclaimer - **_I do not own sonic or any other characters. They are property of SEGA and anything sonic the hedgehog affiliated with it.

* * *

…...6 Years Later...

New Mobotropolis. In the Grasslands of Mobious the city was doing well, some might say it was flourishing. It had been a long time and many things changed as they do in life. It was a grey Autumn day, warm out but a cool breeze still warranted for a jacket. The sun had been blocked by the clouds and the leaves were orange and yellow and red. They swirled through the air as many citizens bustled through the streets getting ready for the sixth festival since their had been no more attacks on the city, people had gotten back in there comfortable zone. It was dark and gloomy almost a Gothic setting, just right for Halloween again just like when Nicole had her first and last Halloween in New Mobotropolis...but it was not Halloween. The Thanksgiving Festival was coming.

Sonic the Hedgehog wandered aimlessly through the city not going anywhere in particular. Today he was just bored out of his mind. The wind blew making him shiver; he wrapped a green scarf tighter around his neck as he continued to walk the streets. The smell of food and laughter filled the air but Sonic did not smile. Sonic's face remained blank as he walked through business district making his way through the crowds until he spotted a coffee shop not far from where he was.

He went through the crowd and made his way inside. He waited in one of the painfully long lines and ordered a bagel then went to one of the many vending machines and got a soda. Luckily many citizens were just popping in and out of the store so there were many seats available. Sonic made his way over to a seat by the window. Placing his purchases on the table in front of him he stared out of the window unwrapping the green scarf given to him by Sally. Placing that on his lap lost in thought staring out the window of a coffee house. Sonic's face remained devoid of any emotion. His quills remained the same and he was a bit taller now, more mature looking in the face. The first thought that came to mind was his boredom.

Eggman had changed, other than the fact that he was now sporting some gray hair Eggman's tactics had changed completely. The Freedom Fighters had gathered intelligence on Eggman finding out that he had no more plans to attack New Mobotropolis anymore. The only one that knew Eggman that well was Sonic and if he hadn't known any better he guessed that Eggman was actually getting tired. Sonic scoffed in his mind at thought of trying to rule a world. You would have no time, no freedom. Trying control things, it was just of waste of time in Sonic's mind and guessed after seeing Egmman not try to attack the city anymore he was starting to see that as well. Or maybe because he knew as long as he was around he would never let that happen.

But Eggman had not stopped though, he had scaled down to just stealing things and that's when the Freedom fighters and other factions of the Freedom Fighters got involved. Also some devastating information about the Eggman Empire was leaked a few years back so that had to also hurt him. Sonic leaned his head on his hand now staring out the window; now that Eggman and even all there other enemies had had just stopped. It was boring...nothing but hobbies to keep him busy and the death of communication between himself and his friends. Sonic drowned out the noises around him when he thought about this subject. Because outside it had just got a little darker as the clouds dimmed the suns rays again, it was almost as if the sun was setting and it was only morning; but on his friends.

Some things had not changed for the best. Tails and he did not hang anymore, in fact they did not speak anymore. Sonic knew with Nicole it was the last straw and he just didn't want to hang around someone who always was interfering with his personal life. The thing was he did it intentionally with Fiona and unintentionally with Nicole. Sonic felt horrible about it and now he and Tails at the moment were not friends anymore. Sonic couldn't blame him either. After those thoughts he did not have anymore to say on that subject. He turned his attention to his food and began to eat it.

While munching his food he felt a pang of anger at Antoine. His competitive attitude had returned not to mention his jealously. Sonic had ignored it though because he had so many other things on his mind the past few years he just wanted everyone to be friends again but people; his friends where not remotely even close to thinking about that. Lost in a sea of their own life which was more important than anybody or anything. Sonic had felt really hurt by Antoine's attitude towards him again and Sonic was shocked that he was hurt by it. He began to wonder if he was more sensitive on the inside than he showed outside. But his jealously had made all contact with him and Bunnie stop, they did not speak anymore.

Sonic looked around the cafe thinking about the juicy gossip he had heard the around the Castle about the couple. Sonic didn't believe it at first but seeing Antoine's actions and overhearing the things Bunnie and Sally had talked about way back explained a lot. At that thought Sonic couldn't help but chuckle, just look at him and Sally. There was no such thing as a perfect relationship and a majority of the time relationships did not work, well just not even close to perfect anyway.

Sonic returned his attention out to the grey dark day outside; the number of citizens looked like it had doubled. On a positive note Amy, Rotor, and himself had become even closer than they ever had. They hung out whenever they could. Amy and Rotor did not have as much in common and did not hang out as much when they hung with him but they still did sometimes. Rotor had taught him how to use a computer and he even had one in his house now. Sonic had to say when you know how to use a computer it was one of the most useful pieces of machinery around, it almost kept him entertained as much as running did. Now Amy...they had definitely got closer but Amy had not perused a relationship with him.

Well she did at first but as time went on Amy seemed to slow down not seeking a relationship but just getting to know him. He had told her some things that had not even told Sally and Sonic slightly blushed thing about the few things she did get out of him. But things had been going great with Amy and Rotor. He was also told by Amy and Rotor they did not speak much with the others anymore.

"..." Sonic sighed feeling the sting of the past, he mumbled out in the busy cafe "Sally..."

Sally and him did not speak anymore. After all was said and done after Nicole had left Sally and he had no contact. Sally's family barely spoke to him before was nothing compared to now. Every time he saw them now they gave him a cold and dirty look, and when Sally looked at him she did the same. And with that Sonic did not try to repair what had happened, he was so tired of it all he just ignored the chaos. But Sally was something he could not live down because he still thought about her. He wish he could tell her how he felt until her words came back to haunt him when his mind was quiet.

If you were not attracted to someone then there is nothing. Being attracted is the first step and the thing that keeps you in a long relationship. He wanted Sally but...the thoughts hurt...Sonic's face became sour thinking of her again...Sonic broke away from thoughts to why today was such a momentous occasion, his face lightening.

Sonic finished his snack and leaned back in his chair. Nicole was coming back today. He hadn't seen her since she left, the guys and himself had talked to her a few times over the phone but not much. It always felt like she was trying to distance herself from them. But she had announced not to long ago she was coming home, saying she was ready. Now Sonic didn't know what to think of her because she had been gone so long. He did not know her anymore...well he knew Nicole but he wasn't counting on her acting like her computer self. Being in the real world will change you. He just wasn't sure what she'd be like, she was a stranger now. He wondered what she looked like and how she carried herself now the she had grown more, she sounded more mature on the phone.

But she hadn't said much on how she felt about him though, once again it was a mystery. Plus he had been alone for so long now he did not know what to expect from things like love. So he just hoped she was done with him...like Mina did. They were also not talking anymore. Sonic knew he was running from the issue, with Nicole surprisingly enough. Sonic got up from his seat throwing his trash away. He was depressing himself, coupled with boredom he needed to get moving again. The torture in his head probably wouldn't stop until he was dead. Sonic exited the cafe and began to look for a payphone, maybe Amy was free. Sonic moved the increased crowds of citizens and found a payphone way down the street. As he dialed Amy's number Nicole creeped back into his head. His last conversation with her had left him confused, although she said nothing the way she spoke said everything and when you put it that way he could still from his own instinct that she still might be interested, very interested.

* * *

At the middle of New Mobotropolis inside Castle Acorn. Way down in the basements of the castle two guards guarded a door. Inside the well lit room were hundreds of computer servers. They were a big part of why the New OS could stayed connected to things like the nanites and control of the force field and security for the city. Just like Nicole used to. Tails walked through examining the city's servers, with a toolbox in his hand. He walked down the last line of computers and was about to exit when just on a hunch he decided to open the computer closest to the door. He sat his toolbox on the floor; opening it.

Tails, tails had got longer and he was taller now. Just in the midst of being a teenager he still looked very young. Then rummaging through his toolbox he found his special Phillips screwdriver and began removing the chassis of the computer. He had been meaning to get down here in the basement when he saw a few computers connectivity go down the last few months. Once the case was off he pulled a small flash light out of his toolbox and looked over the motherboard. He pointed his light over onto the computer's wireless card. Tails then switched the server off then removed the card. He pulled out a electronic measuring device and puled the card into it. The card's output was zero. Tails placed his tools on the ground, shuffled to the back of the room then back and began installing the new card.

While doing so he thought of the others. Sonic mainly. He cut all contact with Sonic and now that he had he didn't know how to fix it. He knew it wasn't Sonic's fault with Nicole. It was Nicole's will and her will alone. It wasn't Sonic's fault that...that she liked him. But that didn't make it any better, it sucked. But in acknowledging it was not Sonic's fault made him see clearly how much in the wrong he was. He had tired to speak to Sonic once but Sonic had left saying he understood and that was a year after Nicole had left. Tails was now afraid to talk to him, afraid of rejection...how ironic. Tails did not speak much to the others anymore either. He had distanced himself from everybody trying to move on from his rejection by so many women. He still hoped one day someone would see him...

But today for the first time in a long time he had felt excitement. He finished installing the wireless card and began to reassemble the chassis. He thought that the people of Mobious had finally accomplished what they set out to do the day Eggman tired to rule over them. Live a normal life. To not fear for your life on the daily basis, to make a family, and to just live. Eggman and pretty much all of their enemies had stopped. A big help from the New OS because if not for it they never would have survived. The New OS had sent out devastating attacks to all their enemies bringing them to their knees.

He did know why they stopped but he had guessed it was because they were getting older. They had wasted their whole life trying to control and when the New OS brought them the pain it obviously had woke them up, either that or it was because the Freedom Fighters all over the world were unstoppable now. They had yet to share the technology yet but New Mobotropolis was getting ready to. But it was what everyone had always dreamed of. A normal life and it was amazing, it was peaceful...it was dreadfully boring when you've lived you whole life fighting. Tails checked to see if the chase was on right and when he was done he began putting his tools into his toolbox. Tails was sure everyone like himself was happy about this new peaceful life. Tails didn't mind at all but it was boring, all that had happened was his friends drifting away...it was there faults that it had happened. It was life.

Tails picked up his toolbox and exited the room, locking the door behind him. The guards followed him as they made there way back upstairs. Tails memories of Nicole flooded his mind for the third time today, his feelings for her had never changed. He hated it and loved it at the same time. Turning sixteen, puberty and all didn't help but her beauty still warmed his heart. He smiled as he and the guards saw the stairs to the upstairs. He wondered if she still remembered him. He and the guards walked up the stairs as he wondered how he was going to pass the time until she got here, he had no one to talk to anymore. Tails and the guards parted ways at the main floor; still busy as ever. Tails made his way back upstairs to the control room contemplating on approaching Sonic one more time.

* * *

On the west side of town in a house sitting on the corner of a street the day seemed to only get a bit more gray for a couple. Bunnies face had grown more mature, with stress lines on her forehead and small sags under her eyes. She hadn't got much bigger because of her cybernetics. She also wore a scrunchie in her hair. Antoine other than being more muscular looked the same; with a more mature looking face.

"Well then who was that?" asked Bunnie angrily.

"I've told you, she was zee director of zee aero school!" yelled Antoine also enraged.

"Ya use ta tell me those kind of things." Bunnie said her face still angry but trying to calm down.

"Yes but it was only zi harmless meeting. I am going to be teaching new recruits to fly." Antoine said in a calmer tone; his face lighting as well.

Bunnie walked over to him and hugged him. Antoine embraced her as well until he heard her sniffing him and she pulled away. Antoine looked caught off guard as Bunnie crossed her arms patting her cybernetic foot, her anger back in full force. She knew she smelled perfume on his clothes last time she washed there clothes. She stared with a hard glare "Whats her name?"

Antoine recomposed himself "There is no women I am in hiding."

Bunnie remained "Tha directa. Whats her name?" she asked again.

Atoine pulled at his collar "Why does zis matter?"

"Cause, she didn't look like the same woman I met." said Bunnie looking for any faltering in his composure.

Antoine then became angry as well "You have been following me."

"Ya said you wer workin late when I asked ya to come home early last night." Bunnie said coldly.

"She is a associate of the aero school." said Atoine in defense.

"Do you not jus not hear yourself! You went somewhere else, with someone else when I asked ya to be next to me! We are married!" yelled Bunnie.

"Zis is important for me to hold a seat in zis aero school. I will be in charge of teaching many many students! I am helping them!" and after Antoine yelled those words out he realized his anger had revealed something else.

Bunnie uncrossed her arms still anger but dumbstruck "This has part of somthin ta do with sonic isn't it?"

"No it is not..." said Antoine looking into her eyes.

"First you were sitting pretty with anotha woman and you are still jealous of Sonic!" screamed Bunnie.

"No, I do not harbor jealously towards Sonic...I don't..." Antoine said in a descending voice.

Bunnie felt stung that he did not deny going out with a women "Then why haven't you done this a few years back? You could have done it then?" said Bunnie.

"Look, zis has bothered me until we got married but it had slowly went away when you asked me to. When I did not feel lower to Sonic...but I thought that you had moved past him as well." he looked at her accusingly.

Bunnie looked indigent and still angry "Your bringing that up again?"

"You were looking at him! He still is in control and now I am going to do what I have to to move up!" yelled Antoine.

Bunnie then looked ashamed, she couldn't deny it and Antoine knew it "Antoine...you hav to let that go. Sonic has saved our hydes many times, both of us...Sonic has neva tired to hurt anyone intentionally..."

Antoine looked away "Not when you are attracted to him..."he said in a low tone.

Bunnie looked quietly at Antoine as she pulled the scrunchy holding her hair; letting it fall freely and made her way over to him. She turned him around and looked into his eyes. He looked back as Bunnie held there faces close "Do you feel it? Do ya feel that pull towads me? Like we used to?" asked Bunnie moving closer.

Antoine did the same grabbing a hold of her waist "Yes I do my sweet..."

Then they kissed holding on to each other feeling for the intense emotion that brought them together. There eyes closed tightly. They were in love...they then pulled away looking into each others eyes and they looked and looked then they finally saw it. There faces dampened as they let go of each other, Bunnie moved away from him. They felt nothing. They both remained motionless as they realized the feeling was not there anymore. It was sad when this type of thing happened. It was what is was. They knew were doing things they had not told each other. This argument that they just had and had been having for a long time had been pointless and irrelevant. They then thought why were these arguments had rambled on so long. It made them realize how long they had did the dance. Antoine then looked at the clock then to Bunnie, there anger slipping away at the revelations that just happened between them.

"I have to be at another meeting today..." said Antoine looking away again.

Bunnie nodded her feelings of being ashamed showing again "Don't forget Nicole is coming back today. Everyone is going to meet in the break room at the castle..."

Antoine opened the door and walked out not looking at her "I will be there..."

Bunnie watched as the door lightly closed and silence filled the air. The darkness, the dark burdening gray tones of the day where exactly how she felt. Bunnie made her way over to her couch and plopped down onto to it. Slow tears ran from her eyes as she buried her head into her hands. Bunnie felt the the breaking of her relationship, it was her first and only. But the fact was she felt no feelings, nothing like the passion she saw when she looked at Sonic, she wasn't even sure how she came feel the strong feelings for Antoine anymore. Another thing was over the years she had stopped looking at other men and slowly her attention sifted to Sonic and only him.

She knew herself and Antoine's romantics had died down over the years. Yes, the anger was because she was married and she didn't love her husband anymore. Everything felt forced, the marriage between them felt forced. Then the questions of should, could, and why popped into her mind. But then Bunnie lifted her head, tears still running from her eyes she looked up in shock. She realized that she was questioning her own opinions. For example. She shouldn't see Sonic attractive because she was married.

Well that might have been fine and dandy if those were facts but they weren't. It was how she felt and it was her opinion. The chastising of herself made her see the truth. What she wanted to see good had made her blind, in a constant state of illusion. Bunnie balled her hands together slowly stopping her crying. Antoine would always be jealous of Sonic because Sonic had the power (his speed). He had the fame and he had the ladies. Now she knew Antoine hadn't told her but it wasn't just Sonic the reason why he and her had drifted. Antoine had been ogling women for five years before Antoine finally caught her staring.

Sonic was a convenient excuse for the problems happening between them. Antoine's insecurities towards Sonic were only a small part of a myriad of problems in there relationship. Bunnie stopped her tears feeling even more dirty about thinking about Sonic that way. Bunnie shook her head trying to stop the thoughts when she thought of her friends. She had not talked to anyone in a long time. Sally had cut off all talk with everyone publicly and had been a recluse since Sonic. Amy her and her used to talk with Sally all the time but Bunnie wanted to make her relationship right...so she had focused all her time into that...

And the guys oh...she just missed everyone and wished she could talk to them again but she had pushed them away all in the farce of a illusion. But as she had told Antoine before he left, Nicole was coming back today. That was sure to be very interesting and more so be a chance to reunite with everyone. So Bunnie dried her tears, waiting for the time when Nicole would return today. Wiping the tears away as she sat in the dark silence of her thoughts wishing sugah hog would rescue her from the torture she had created.

* * *

Meanwhile on the south side of town, deep in a neighborhood sat a violent colored house. Rotor the Walrus sat happily in his living room. Rotors tusk had grown significantly larger and he had sags under his, only because he had stayed up late the last few nights. A lamp on next to his couch. A blanket on his lap, comfortably typed away on his laptop with a big smile on his face. For the techno savvy guy as himself the New OS setup just couldn't get any better. He could communicate with the New OS from home just he used to with Nicole. He didn't like being in the castle all the time, there was no place and no privacy like there was at home. Rotor sighed in pleasure sitting very cozy in a groove on his couch.

The best part about the New OS was, like Nicole it did not need much management. At first it was still a bit hard because they had to set it up but once they had it did everything and Rotor could keep a eye on it anytime. But since all there enemies had slowly backed away from there power. The difference was with Nicole was with Nicole she did not allow them to use any advanced technology from the future. Now that she wasn't in place Tails and he had unleashed upon the people who constantly threatened there lives. Rotor didn't care why they backed down because he was just happy not to be stressed controlling all the technology in the city anymore.

For the first time since he had been growing up he had free time. Rotor looked up from his laptop and switched the channel on his tv and lowered the volume just a tad. It was cool in his house and now he wished he hadn't had wood floors in his house but he just loved the classic look of wooden floors to much. Rotor had been brought down by one thing though, his friends. Oh yeah it was going great with Amy and Sonic but everyone else had dwindled. Sally for one had become a real ice queen, no pun intended. Everyone only spoke to Sally when they were doing business. The royal family still spoke, just not to Sonic. Bunnie and Antoine just the same becoming very reclusive. Tails and he were just about the same. Business as usual and he couldn't tell for sure but he guessed it had little to do with Nicole because even they did not speak much.

Although Rotor had always not bothered to get to involved with anyone's drama he truly missed the days when the guys were more good natured. Finishing what he was doing on his laptop he sat next to him on his left; leaving it on. Today was boring...that had to be the only drawback of peace. He didn't mind his free time but with everybody split so far apart he could not enjoy it. Rotor picked up his remote and flipped through the channels on the tv as he offhandedly glanced at the big pile of dvds in the far corner of his living room. A smile formed on his face. Nicole was coming back today. He had obeyed Nicole and not watched anymore of the dvd's. Rotor realized how dangerous and important they were after the last attack on the city they were moved to a vault and kept under tight security. But as time went on they were moved out of the vault to be analyzed.

But Rotor did not let the consul of Acorn get there greedy hands on them. At the request of Nicole they were denied. They knew it was the same Nicole so they backed down in respect of Nicole protecting everyone. Rotor frowned because he knew there was going to be a lot of legal ramifications over those dvds, they currently stored the most important powerful information on the planet. He was going to have to talk to Nicole about it because he was treading on the lines of just destroying it. Maybe even keeping some of the most important info but destroying the rest because it put them in great danger again. If any of that information got into the wrong hands it would be as Nicole had told him long ago. There time-line would diverge into a similar fate as her own.

But the thoughts of past Nicole were replaced with the thoughts of the new one. She had to have matured more by now and he had his notepad sitting to the right of him. The most curious he had ever been, would she act like her computer self? That mixed along with real life experience...It was going to be a fine day. Rotor was then awakened from his thoughts as his cellphone rang. He answered saying a few yes's and no's. He hung up and leaned over to his laptop shutting it off and closing it. He got up, turned off his tv, and walked over to the front door grabbing a light jacket placing his cell phone into one of the jackets pockets. Rotor opened his door and turned off the lamp next to his couch, also grabbing his keys. Stepping out into the grey he noticed it was raining, luckily for the force field they could choose when to experience rain to water the foliage inside the city but not today, that was part of the reason it wasn't freezing cold; being inside the dome of the city. He locked his door and walked down the path from his house onto the sidewalk thinking of what movie Sonic, Amy, and he might choose to see. Sonic pointing out all the flaws of the movie had to be the best part. And Nicole's homecoming would allow him to continue where he left off on the dvds from the future, maybe even study Nicole too.

* * *

At Castle Acorn, Sally Acorn sat alone in one of her many offices. This day on a higher floor looking out through a big window upon the city. The New Mobotropolis feast was coming upon them and Sally with a glum face could only think about him...

Sally had looked pretty much the same other than letting her hair grow a little longer and looking more mature; her hair hung free.

Sally had cut everyone off, with her cold attitude towards Sonic and everyone. She was just her bottling it up. She didn't mean to be mean...

She felt no anger towards anybody, she felt nothing. She had not done much really the past six years. It had been the same four walls because once Sonic had rejected her for the last time it had really ate her up inside. Sally scooted closer to the big window and she felt the shame wash over her again. She was telling the truth...this time. Now that Sonic had said he was done she was really in love with him. Proof of that was his constant effect on her on her mind. Haunting her dreams, offhanded daydreams veering into him, and sometimes during the day when she had contact with him she would think up convoluted situations where something would lead them back together.

No such thing in real life...Sally had dropped everything else in her life. The guys and there friendships, public relations, her charity work. It meant nothing, she felt no passion to do it. Sally smirked only for a moment as she remembered how much of a pleasure tap Sonic was to her. Every touch from him left her feeling energized, wanting to live life to the fullest. But it wasn't like that...and she became depressed again. To tell the truth she had been extremely jealous of all the women Sonic had pulled all the years. Amy, Mina, Fiona, and all the fan girls.

There relationship was like this over the years. If she had a boyfriend or if she was interested in someone he was single and nosy. Sally smiled again at him getting so steamed when she was with Monkey Khan. Then when she was single Sonic had someone; Fiona came to mind. It had been on and off. Sally crossed her legs knowing that was a bunch of bull. Yeah they were coincidentally in different relationships at different times but why didn't they hookup in the in-between time. Surely Sonic was head over hills for her...Sally just didn't feel it back then.

She didn't have the nerve to tell him even when the few times they did get together. She felt like trash. She wasn't leading him on but she was to fickle to make a choice. All the time wasted and now she felt it was ok after she had been in the field awhile, he almost bought it too. His eagerness to see her had caused him to overhear her talking. Sally closed her eyes, she didn't know what to think at the moment. She was currently lost. Sally opened her eyes, she had been thinking about Sonic a lot because Nicole was coming back today. Sally couldn't get it out of her but she knew Sonic was still on her priority list. Funny thing was she couldn't talk to Nicole like a child anymore. Nicole was smarter and even more mature than Sally would have expected until Rotor had told her some details about the future a few years back.

Nicole was not designed completely normal. Now Sally wasn't one to brag but she had already had another elaborate plan to get Sonic back. She hadn't tired it in the last six years though. Sonic leaving her had really messed her up, mentally. Sally was nervous just to talk to Sonic and she was more afraid that Nicole would came back and you know what. It would be interesting, maybe even get back to talking with everyone. Sally got up from her chair and left her office, how ironic when times got peaceful and had all the free time in the world none was around. Sally walked through the hallway of busy Castle employes and made her way to the elevators. She had nothing to do today but as always one thing occupied her mind...

She didn't know what everyone had been up to in the past years. So on the spur of the moment Sally did something never thought she was going to do ever gain. Make a visit to Sonic. Sally had made her way through winding halls and when she finally made to the elevators after had having as few conversations with diplomats on her way. She pressed the button for the elevator...and to her shock she felt a rush of adrenaline. She touched her cheek blushing, her face holding a look of stupor. She hadn't felt any emotion in forever...her heartbeat was racing waiting for the elevator arrive. Waiting for Nicole to come back was the opposite feeling of why her heat was beating fast.

* * *

On the East side of New Mobotropolis, a pink house sat in the backside of the city closer to the force field. There weren't as many houses this far back but Amy didn't mind. Now inside her bathroom she stood in front of a mirror pampering herself. Just about ready to meet up with the guys. Finished washing her face she placed a red washcloth on a rack next to her mirror. She then reached to a drawer, pulling it open and grabbing a brush she began brushing her quills. Staring back her face she smiled, her quills had only got a little longer. Glad that they had not grown any longer because it would been a mess to manage.

Amy thought of Sonic, no surprise. Amy had never imagined in her wildest dreams that she would ever get as close as she got to him as she did in these past six years. When she heard through the grapevine that Sonic and Sally were officially over she a jumped for joy; in private of course. The first thing she had did once Nicole left was comforted Sonic. And you know what? It worked! She actually took Sonic in her arms and whispered sweet words into his ears.

Amy put down the brush she was using not satisfied it was doing its job pulled another one from the drawer two times as large. As she began brushing her quills again she thought of the big one. Why if she was able to get so close to Sonic, not with him. Amy frowned knowing the answer. Well after she had Sonic cornered right were she wanted him she had tried to pursue a relationship with him right away. But he wasn't sure if he was ready so early after his last one so Amy backed off. Then as the years started to go by she and Sonic were flirting with each other. Amy then squeezed her eyes shut giggling and blushing, she even a got a few kisses out of him; resuming her quill brushing.

Well anyway the second time Amy wanted to initiate a relationship with Sonic they almost did, but she didn't because it was about three or four years after Nicole left and Amy was staring to see people who had been in relationships; for long periods of times. She saw there relationships crumble. There was a lady who worked at the front desk of the castle and Amy knew her and her husband. And every time she talked to her she talked more and more distastefully about her husband to the point her and her husband had had a argument in the middle of the castle main floor. They were not together anymore.

All of her girlfriends had similar problems as well. Most of them were single now. Before she and Sonic might have hooked up Amy stopped it and they remained friends and it was a blast but after another year Amy was ready to try again, feeling silly for not doing it when she had the chance. But this time she saw something. After she saw the hostility Antoine and Bunnie were going through last year she had canceled all plans to make her and Sonic official. She felt so fortunate that Sonic and she had not gotten together because she realized that all the fun that they were having was because they weren't tied down to each other. They didn't have restricting rules on each other that said they couldn't do this or that. They didn't bored of each because they didn't see each other twenty four seven. And even though she didn't mind being close to a person she loved, some people did and that lead into a myriad of reasons why a person got bored of there other half and Amy didn't want to get into that. She didn't want to think of her and Sonic actually becoming bored of each other; that was a nightmare.

But the reason Sonic and her were going so strong right now was because the had freedom. Amy realized she would controlling and constricting Sonic if they got together and everyone knew Sonic was all about freedom. Amy feeling her quills were nice and neat took out a small bottle of cologne and sprayed a bit on her wrist. That wasn't the only reason though...Amy looked herself one last time time and exited her bathroom, grabbing a jacket out of her closet and headed downstairs. Going out her backdoor and locking it behind her she walked down the sidewalk in direction of the mall district.

She felt the spirit of Thanks giving because there were so many people out today; holidays sure were fun. Amy smiled brightly as she walked along but the other reason she had not got with Sonic on the third time was because once she realized it would take away his and hers freedom. She grew her own thoughts of doubt about being in a relationship...she wasn't so sure she wanted to be in one now. Now she knew how Sally felt. Oh the thought of Sonic and her was tempting but with her half relationship lasting longer than everyone she knew combined, so long and strong with Sonic she didn't want to mess it up because she was still always up for Sonic being all hers.

Amy didn't live that far from the mall district; it was already in sight. Oh and she missed everyone too. They didn't talk at all anymore. As Amy entered into the mall district she bobbed and weaved through the people she thought of why today was more exciting than just seeing Sonic, Nicole was coming back today and even though Amy had nothing against her. She knew when she talked to her she was subtle. She was on patrol for Sonic and Amy didn't like that given her conflicting feelings on the subject. But it was sure to be interesting to see how someone who used to be a computer developed. Amy bumped into a few more people when she finally made it up close to the theaters. Were she saw her friend Rotor and a blinding light of blue waving at her; hearts temporarily floated over her head as she made her way over to them. Hooking her and Sonic's arm together as they all entered the theater.

* * *

Far far away from New Mobotropolis stood the second and only modernized Mobian city. Central City! It used to be a human territory but because of Eggman pretty much every Mobian city had been decimated. Central city was in ruins, that is until Nicole stepped in. Central city had always been under constant threat but with help of New Mobotropolis they had manged to stay afloat. It was the only other city of Mobians than New Mobotropolis. There was a thriving economy and buildings far as the eye could see. The Mobians of Mobious in the last couple of years had come out from hiding and were trying to find a new home. Word was that Eggman had been brought to his knees. Now many people didn't believe it at first but after there beings reports of no causality's in the last few years people began to believe. When they came from hiding they either went to New Mobotropolis or Central City.

At a over looking view of the city it used to have buildings that touched the sky. Now it had buildings that were built to Mobian size, at least half the size of human buildings. Also with the help of the New OS in rebuilding the city from Eggmans last attack before Nicole had left. They had installed the second on Mobious; a city force field to protect them. Things were pretty normal now. On the west side of town, at the fresh food market a Lynx carried her food. Heading out from the market onto the busy streets full of vehicles and people crowding the sidewalks. She walked the distance of seven city blocks, passing by many types of people in suits and people who looked like they just came to the city.

At the seventh block stood a a medium size building. Nicole went inside the building feeling much better after getting out of the hectic streets and got into a elevator. She road it to the fifth floor and stepped out of the elevator, made her way down the hall to the last door on the right and went into her apartment. Nicole laid her grocery bags on the floor next to her door. She glanced out the big window of her apartment, in her living room noticing how grey it was today. With a neutral face she went in her bedroom and grabbed one suitcase, the same one she came here with and walked back over to her door and placed it next to her grocery's. Nicole turned back around observing her apartment of the last six years. It looked spotless, since she was leaving today she made sure everything was in order.

She had eaten and at the moment there was nothing left to do but to wait to be picked up. Security was going to escort her out of the city and back home. So Nicole walked over to her bathroom and switched on the light and stood in front of the mirror.

Nicole stared blankly back into the mirror thinking of all the time that had passed. She still wore her purple robes, they were a bit longer. Her black hair was much longer, her face was much more mature; more woman like. The black stripes on her cheeks and nose were a tad bigger. And now that her hair was song long she tied two locks of hair with beads; hanging down to her back.

Nicole had noticed no matter how much she matured and got older she got she still looked young in a sense. Every male that had complimented her, which where many had always told her how radiant she looked. How it looked like she never aged. Nicole started to think about one thing at a time, rubbing her chin, trying to recall so many things that had happened in her time in Central City. She was happy about going back home despite apathy her adventures alone would provide many stories...to Sonic.

Well at first Nicole had no idea how to react, to anything. She had ran off to a place with nothing. The first year in the city was the hardest because Nicole wasn't sure what she was doing, the chaos that ensued from home...she just had to get away from it. Then thinking of the only thing that had made her happy she began to become aware of her femininity. Sure guys at New Mobotropolis did it but with none of her friends around Nicole didn't know how how beautiful she was. And for a lack of better words she did not know anything about sexuality and she didn't want to get help from people she did not know so she took a class in it.

Of course after finding money to do it which was easy in her case. Nicole in her inexperience the first two years took jobs in solving advanced technical math problems on commission. The people there didn't like her, even the men who found her attractive after she put everyone out of job by solving every problem the company threw at her. And on commission Nicole became quite wealthy. Nicole frowned at herself in the mirror this time untangling the beads in her hair and starting the process of putting new ones in.

The experience of the sexuality class, even though she found it the most important thing she learned, it left her with bad memories. She was first in her class obviously because her vanity by far surpassed everyone there, especially at her age she still looked young. Along with the maturation of her body in all the right places. The other women didn't like her after the class was over after making the test subject men fall all over her; they thought she was a princess.

Nicole let a small chuckle out at the thought. Then her chuckle turned a sigh. She hadn't made any friends at all...the women didn't like her because of her looks but also her intellect. Some men had did the same but the men that did get close to her usually lied about being involved with someone else. If they weren't, Nicole felt nothing like she did for Sonic so she turned them away. But in that class Nicole found out how to be a woman. It was the most liberating thing felt she had done while in Central City. After leaving the class Nicole left the class she knew she found a part of what she had been seeking. Although even with her looks she also felt she was missing that could not be gained by any other means other than just by living. Experience. So the last four years in the city Nicole did her best to interact with people and and to experience the many hardships of life.

She did and for Nicole did not like them one bit. The biggest thing found fault with was the peoples behaviors. That being; lying. Why just last month she had a dispute with the landlord. He had said that she hadn't paid the last few months rent so Nicole had to dig through all her important papers just to find out she had overpaid and he owed her money. Even with discrepancy with males they always found a way to crowbar something about her looks. Nicole began uniting the beads on her other lock of hair.

Now Nicole would have found her looks to to unwanted attention if it wasn't for Sonic. With confidence and experience on her side Nicole now felt she was ready. Nicole knew if she did not stand up for herself people might have tired to take advantage of her because of her looks. As she observed happen to many women around her, unfortunately people were not as gifted Nicole found out. It was another lesson learned, added to her confidence; standing up and pushing back. Coupled along with her wealth Nicole got bored sometimes and took part time jobs, she didn't need to work because of her wealth. She devoted a lot of time just being social.

About three years back Nicole had a job at a office. She applied for a job as a accountant but they insisted she take to job of the receptionist. Nicole didn't find out till later but when she took the job she had bumped a woman who had been there for a long time. Nicole at the time, still learning from the sexuality classes flirted with the men whenever she got the chance. The males that hired her were all too eager because of her looks and Nicole knew still not bothered by the unwanted behavior of the men. Watching her power of beauty over men grow she wanted to gain as much power she could have before she went after Sonic. All the while doing so realized just how pretty she was and homed her skills with men.

At this moment Nicole was extremely confident and she planned to show Sonic. Finished with her hair she left her bathroom switching off the light and made her way into her living and sitting gracefully on the couch. One thing she had noticed about women nowadays and from the history she studied was that as the more independent they became the more burly they became. Butting heads with men. Nicole felt independence for everyone was important but the thing was they didn't act like women anymore. She concluded this with all the interactions she had had with men. Nicole was not putting down independence but every now and then Nicole would become gentle and empathetic; feminine. Much to males favor. Every time she became soft the males would drool over her beauty. But caught in her vanity fair Nicole was still aware of what she was doing. And after all this time it the question of her journey here wasn't not questioned.

She came here because she needed to grow on her own. Because...Nicole stared straight out of her window almost shivering again...she used to be a computer. Over time in central city Nicole thought heavily about her past and lots of memories had resurfaced. Many that she could not fathom, of so many ones and zero's...seeing multiple things at once. She didnt want to ackowledge whatever was placed in her head was real. But at the moment she didn't want to think about that. Instead, why was it...Sonic...

She knew she was immature when she came here and her whole plan revolved around getting Sonic. Nicole hadn't doubted her feelings because they still felt strong towards him but now she did feel her actions were misguided. She spent six years bettering herself so she could impress Sonic. But Nicole had answered that question a long time ago. As far as she was concerned these strangers were worse people to know anyway. Sonic had always been so...nice. Nicole felt her heart rush, his qualities were one of a kind. Nicole did not let the depressing thoughts get to her when she thought of the time spent with him. It was the only time she could remember being happy...since she couldn't remember.

Nicole still felt her uncertainty grow, twiddling her fingers. She had held theses feelings for Sonic so long she didn't know if what she doing a good idea anymore. That she spent her life, out of all she could remember...living her life just to love Sonic...yet at the same time she had been through so much the feeling he gave her trumped all the negativity.

Others thoughts and anxiety's about other facets of her life and past began to haunt her when there was a knock on her door. Nicole got up from her couch and went to grab her things. As Nicole got ready to go she remembered through her inexperience grew confidence and she was only going to let Sonic see her confidence.

* * *

A few hours later in New Mobotropolis, Sonic was heading home after a rousing time at the movies, it was Rotor who made the cynical comments at the movie. Pointing out its flaws and Amy and Sonic had listened with glee. Sonic was just making a quick stop at home before Nicole got there. Amy and Rotor went to Amy's house to wait for Sonic. Sonic had dashed all the way home and he swiftly walked up to house unlocking the door and stepping inside. Sonic hit a light switch because it was so dark in house; the days grey had not let up. Sonic almost walked past his living room when he noticed someone sitting on his couch. Sonic quickly faced the intruder but his adrenaline washed away. Sally got up and cautiously made her way to him.

They quietly looked at each other when Sally broke the silence "You still wear it..."

Sonic not knowing what to say froze, to say the least. This was unexpected. Sally feeling the same way and feeling something else because he was wearing the scarf she had gave him spoke again "Am I...am I bothering you now? I wanted to know when you were leaving to go meet Nicole..." Sally swallowed a lump in her throat.

Sonic once again did not speak but they stood in each others presence for awhile...

* * *

A few more hours later inside Castle Acorn the tension was building. The Castle employes knew what happened to Nicole and the castle was a gossip today. The citizens had not been informed of what happened to Nicole but rumors had spread over the years. But just like planned everyone met inside the break room. The awkwardness a first was thicker than ice. But Once Sonic began talking everyone for the first time in years had let there guards down and they began talking like friends again. There was even a surprise visit by Knuckles and Juile-Su who were in the city just for a visit. The whole room had turned into a party with everybody chatting with each other about this and that. Juilie-su, Tails, Atoine were in there own group conversation. Bunnie and Sally were talking. Sonic, Knucles, Rotor, and Amy had talked. But as everyone had gotten comfortable they all heard someone coming down the hall, being directed by someone, telling the person to head to the break room. Everyone's chatter had died, they knew it could be only one person. They all directed there heads to the door and in silence they listed to the footsteps.

Shuffle*

Everyone looked at each other then back to the door.

Shuffle*

Shuffle*

The shadow creeped through the door and everyone and everyone was on edge.

Shuffle*

The person steeped through door. He had a technicians suite on, holding on to a clipboard with papers. he looked around the room and made his way over to Tails "Excuse me for interrupting you all but, Tails there is a order you have to sign off on immediately."

Tails nodded signing the papers and the male cat left. Everyone looked at each other and let out a huge laugh. As the technician left he could be heard in the hallway _"Excuse me miss."_

Then everyone for a second time stopped dead. In walked Nicole, time seemed to slow. Nicole moved the hair out of her eyes smiling brightly "Hello everyone. It is nice to be home."

Now everyone had expected to move and greet Nicole but they didn't, well at least the males didn't. The females in the room went from awe at Nicole's return to anger when they saw the pig men. Sonic, Tails, Antoine, Knuckles, and Rotor all held slack jaws; their mouths all hanging opening. Nicole was hot. In a fit they slapped there respective counterparts on the back of there heads.

Sally and Amy smacked Sonic's head. Amy smacked Tails and Rotor. Bunnie smacked Antoine with her organic arm. Julie-su smacked Knuckles. The men all complained and groaned even though they knew they were in the wrong. Then through male logic the concluded that it was Sonic's fault, they all directed there attention to him which he noticed. Nicole made them have a reaction in front of the women. It was only a big problem for Knuckles and Antoine because they were in serious relationships but non the less still Sonic's fault. They all punched Sonic on his arms.

"Hey whats the big idea? Whats going on?" Sonic glared at everyone around him. Nicole giggled at the scene holding her hand up to her mouth.

But then everyone gave there proper greeting surrounding her. The women giving Nicole hugs and the guys patting her on the shoulder. It seemed to Nicole as if the in time she was gone things had healed, everyone around her smiled. No one seemed upset with her in this moment. It was all so refreshing to Nicole because this was as much as she was going to show.

But Nicole had only one thing on her mind at the moment seeing as Sonic was such close proximity. Feeling more nervous than she ever had, locked sights on Sonic and all her doubts had washed away in a instant. He was even more handsome than she remembered. Everyone stepped back to give Nicole some room when she moved her way to him. Ignoring everyone around her and Sonic looked curious. Standing in front of him she held the same curious stare her computer self did gazing over Sonic. Sonic began to sweat looking right back at her. Everyone watched.

"Sonic...you will come with me." her voice was so soft it was mesmerizing. Nicole after fluttering her eyes, delicately grabbed hold of Sonic's hand and pulled him away from everyone. Sonic held a look of shock as Nicole gently held his hand. Unsure of what she was doing.

Nicole looked back at everyone as did Sonic dumfounded "I thank you all for the warm welcome but I will have to talk some other time. I have matters to discuss with Sonic, later." said Nicole, waving at them and pulling Sonic along behind her; her face holding a smug smirk. All the while Sonic in a stupor followed. It was abrupt end to Nicole's return but it was not questioned because some people were still upset. Nicole was one hot thang.

Julie-su turned to Knuckles with animosity and Knuckles smiled sheepishly. Julie-Su shoved Knuckles "You never looked at me like that!" she screamed, in a huff she turned away and marched out of the room with Knuckles on her hills in a pleading manner.

"_Baby don't be like that! Just wait a sec... BABYYYYY!" _Knuckles voice was heard through the hallways.

"Well tha was a sight wasn't it honey?" Bunnie asked innocently. But Antoine knew this wasn't going to end well he tried to play it cool.

"Ummm it was uhh not zis funny thing I saw...hehe." Antoine looked terribly afraid. Sally, Amy, Tails and Rotor dared not say a word.

"Oh it might hav been if ya had ever looked at me lik that!" yelled Bunnie making a beeline for the door with Antoine on her heels _"Oh now just was a minute...we were doing ok...sweety? WE HAVE TO TALK!"_ Antoine's voiced echoed through the hallway.

Amy and the background had turned red in a fit of rage. She hated to admit it but Nicole was devilishly pretty "Did you see that!" she said to everyone still staring at the door. Tails did the same as they both walked of the room conversing on Sonic's reaction.

Now only with Sally and Rotor left in the room Sally was about to open her mouth to speak when Rotor got a call on his cellphone. It sounded important so Rotor told Sally he'd talk later and he exited the room. So left alone Sally sat one of the tables and stared at the door, her face neutral. Everything quiet once more she stared at the door...

* * *

Not long after leaving the castle Nicole and Sonic had made there way to a small diner in the business district. Nicole currently had her gaze on Sonic looking at him from across the table they sat at. She held the curious smile. Sonic still confused only saw the smile she used to have...

Nicole had her legs crossed and her hands on her lap. They were getting many stares probably for various reasons. One being that the citizens noticed she looked like Nicole. Two being the guys not able to take there eyes off her. Three the males women couldn't get there guys attention. Sonic on the other hand couldn't believe how great Nicole looked and how she made him react. And she was with him. Sonic was still a bit overtaken by the situation that he himself couldn't stop looking at her. The people in the cafe while trying not to show there nosiness did anyways. Why just a table behind Sonic were three males who looked pretty upset. When they saw Nicole Sonic knew instantly how jealous they had became and he couldn't blame them. So Sonic feeling a bit nervous by this new Nicole spoke.

"So..uh Nicole...you look great." Sonic said unevenly obviously shy. He knew like all the men around him he had looked like had walked into this diner with a supermodel.

Nicole looked tenderly at Sonic and spoke in the softness tone she could muster. She needed to put everything thing she had learned to work for she was at the final boss "Thank you Sonic. Hmmm.." Nicole giggled "I see you have found me appealing..." Nicole said keeping her eyes on him.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" asked Sonic trying to shake off his nervousness and asking her straight. All the single men in the diner groaned.

"I like you as well Sonic. Even though..." Nicole paused looking away for a second and returning her attention "you are aware that my feelings are more than that. I can see you might have changed your mind by my appearance before you today." said Nicole unafraid.

Sonic and the single men were shocked to say the least that this pretty woman was so open about her intentions "Wow...well...I..." Sonic stumbled looking for words.

"I will leave the subject for later Sonic. I feel I have shown you what I have wanted to show you for now..." Nicole's face became lovesick again. Sonic would have tugged on a collar if he had one. All the implications Nicole had implied was very clear. She had shown him how sexy she was.

"Now Sonic, please tell me what has happened while I was away. I have so much I wanted to tell you."

Sonic finally shaking of his nervous thought it wouldn't be possible but Nicole was very similar to her computer self. Especially in the way she spoke. It brought back why he felt strange about Nicole's advances. He couldn't detach the notion of her being a computer which she used to be "Alot Nicole. I know you don't remember but it has been the safest period of time in Mobious. I've been bored to be honest."

"What have you done with everyone else?" asked Nicole.

"Me and the guys...were not as close as we used to be." said Sonic trying hide a big determining factor of it.

At this Nicole's flirtations went away and she raised her eyebrow in confusion "How so?"

Sonic looked at Nicole guilty "I cant say..."

Nicole shifted in her seat a dawned a serious face "What is wrong Sonic..." Nicole watched as Sonic tired to avoid contact with her. Nicole furrowed her brow with a upset face "it's me..." and even though she had planned not to show Sonic her weakness the past seeped from her and she wanted to know even more now. She also couldn't believe there conversation devolved so quickly.

Sonic didn't want to but he knew facing her demons would be for the best, also since time had past and healed some things he felt it was needed. It was good for anyone to do so, so reluctantly he told her why some of there friends had split. Sonic looking defeated looked back at Nicole "It wasn't just you Nicole, you were a big part of what happened but not everybody split because of you. Sally and Tails were the ones mostly affected by you and everybody else was caught up in the stress of what you were doing. And you not being around anymore." Sonic had slowly shifted his eyes way from her saddened face.

Nicole now looked sad and she knew of certain things of her past but what bothered her the most was that she knew she had run from it. Even while in Central City she had procrastinated. She was afraid to know of what she did in her past. The strange thing about it was everyone knew but her. Rotor had offered to talk to her about it while she was away but she declined. Saying she wanted to grow first.

She froze with embarrassment and fear. The question that had a majority of her mind was when to pursue the past. Nicole looked back at Sonic, reached and grabbed Sonic's hand hoping she could see his soul through his eyes "I ..am scared Sonic...that I've caused pain...hurt. My memories, I want to face them. I will try...I will. I have run for a long time..."

Sonic's shocked face came back. Nicole was more mature than him and pretty this time around "That's why even through this bad that happens to me the norepinephrine that you release to make my heart race. And the Dopamine that is shot into my brain, oh the pleasure it produces. I don't care about anything at all. This feeling is worth more than any bad thing I've or anyone's done." Nicole released Sonic's hand blushing staring away blushing "I am sorry Sonic. I am repeating myself."

Sonic tired to remain cool "No that's fine...just fine..." although his face was flustered.

Nicole's happy demeanor returned "We will talk Sonic but today is such a special occasion. I just want to enjoy it."

Sonic regained composure "Yeah not today. I got a few places we can check out after we eat."

"Wonderful." Nicole smiled brightly at him.

Just then from behind Sonic many male patrons had gotten up from there seats and surrounded Nicole's and Sonic's table. A black male cougar asked all the questions while the men behind where in a uproar. The cougar place his hands on the table looking back and forth at them "Me and the guys were talking and were overheard you making this little lady sad." The men all accusingly looked at Sonic.

"Do any of you people know each other?" Sonic said annoyed by the silliness going on.

All the single men shook heads and shrugged at one another "Doesn't matter. Sonic the Hedgehog! Haven't you hurt enough women? Do you need to hurt this suspiciously familiar good looking woman?" all the men huzzaed.

Sonic looked at them hoping they were just kidding him, look had washed over his face "You guys don't know me."

A collective "Hey!" by the men was translated by the cougar, his yellow eyes piercing Sonic "Your Sonic. Everyone knows you and me and the guys couldn't help but overhear your conversation because you Sonic were talking so loud. We couldn't even hear you miss." All the men looked at Nicole. Nicole held a small smile towards the men.

"What do you want?" asked Sonic asked still annoyed.

The male cougar was pushed out of the way by a male lynx and the men were all in a huff "I'm came over to take you away from this heart breaker." said the muscular lynx.

He was pushed out of the way by another male asking Nicole out when Nicole decided to intervene "I do not appreciate you being rude to Sonic. There are plenty of women in the world gentlemen and I plan to be taken so you advances are in vain. Please do not take what I have said in a negative light, I mean no offense." Nicole smiled at them.

The men silenced in defeat complemented Nicole then mumbled threats about Sonic as they ambled back to there seats. At the same time two men were following there two steamed looking girlfriends out the door. Sonic noticed Nicole becoming a bit upset.

"You didn't cause a scene." Nicole looked at Sonic and listened to his words. Nicole nodded her smiling slowly returning. Sonic kept his reassuring face and the whole time in the diner.

After they ate and even another long conversation with the men in the restaurant which went much better the second time. Sonic and Nicole had shopped for clothes, went to a poetry contest and just walked around sharing things that had happened to them. Sonic had felt more comfortable around Nicole by the end of the day.

They had ended up at Nicole's old home just down the street from his house. It was night time now and the glow of the street lights kept the city illuminated. Nicole stepped through the door and flipped the light switch on. She scanned the house expecting it to be dirty but she saw her suitcase next to the door and things were pretty clean. Sonic stepped in after her.

"Yep, we kept it up while you were away. You couldn't expect any less." said Sonic.

"Who exactly?" asked Nicole walking into her kitchen and walking back out.

"Well since its just been Rotor and Amy, it been us three. A lot of the times Rotor was to busy so Amy and I spent a lot of time keeping it up." said Sonic just cracking the front door as he was getting ready to leave.

Nicole nodded as she made her way upstairs with Sonic following her. Nicole opened her bedroom door and flipped the light switch. She made her way over to her window peeking through the blinds then made her way over to her bed a sat down "I would have expected things to much dustier. I have a hunch no one else would have done this for me..." Nicole's depressing face looked over at Sonic standing by the door.

Sonic looked to the floor for a moment "Yea, there was a lot of indifference towards you..."

Nicole's depressed face lightened but did not go away "What specifically is your relationship with Amy Sonic? You have danced around it all day."

Sonic gave Nicole his attention again "Were just friends. You know Amy would have made sure everybody knew if it was that way." Sonic chuckled.

Nicole smirked getting up, her eyes closed "I suppose you are right Sonic. But Rotor has told me other tales. You are closer than you have lead me to believe." Nicole playfully smirked at him opening her eyes.

"Doesn't mean anything past that though." Sonic shot back grinning.

"Sonic...have you done anything with Amy here?" spoke Nicole as she walked past Sonic back downstairs with Sonic following.

"No, of course not. Amy and I haven't done much..." said Sonic trying to defend himself.

Nicole turned around and stood in front of him; very close to him. Her voice soft again "So you did do something...will you tell me..."

Sonic then laughed "I see what you did there. Clever."

"I could not help myself. I have not been this close to anyone since I left. I cannot remember being playful with anyone." Nicole laughed for a moment. They both knew eluding to Nicole trying to make Sonic flinch romantically which she had did a few times today.

Nicole followed Sonic as he walked to the front door "Its been a fun day Nicole. Tomorrow we'll get to work on...stuff ok."

Nicole let the fun die "I want to talk to you about how I feel Sonic. First. Even with my past...this subject is more important to me...I know I can now since you have looked at me Sonic.." her face serious.

Sonic still apprehensive nodded. Nicole then grabbed Sonic's face and kissed him on the cheek. She pulled away looking him in the eyes "Goodnight Sonic."

Letting go of him Sonic stepped out more confused than anything as Nicole's eyes lingered on him as she closed the door. Sonic walked onto the sidewalk seeing the lights go out. He began his walk home. It penetrated his mind. A relationship with Nicole... Surely she didn't expect to just walk into his life, oh she was trying and Sonic didn't know how to feel about it.

Nicole watching Sonic walk away felt the same. Could she walk into his life and become his. Maybe if they got to know each other...with everything else that happened it only made things more complicated. Nicole left her window as soon as Sonic was out of sight. Sighing she walked upstairs to her room. She was starting to become more afraid of the reality of her feelings. Love...it was the only she had to go on. Could there be any love...

* * *

Things look tame...or are they? It is jut the first day shes been back. Now that Nicole has returned how will everyone react. The citizens? Her friends? Their enemies? What more will we learn of Nicole's past both computer and living? Will Nicole receive her love? Find out next time! Later.


	15. Open Sores

_**Disclaimer - **_I do not own sonic or any other characters. They are property of SEGA and anything sonic the hedgehog affiliated with it.

Give me a review, its Christmas time. Thanks for reading and have a Merry Christmas!

* * *

All was quiet in Nicole's bedroom. Sunlight pierced her blue curtains and it spilled over her legs. She lay awake feeling she had not adjusted just yet. Her second day home. It didn't feel like home, it was still to close to call being only her second day. She had not made any friends while away and didn't think her ability make any new ones at would be any greater back here with her cloudy past. Sonic was her friend..she hoped he had not changed like everyone else she knew. Including the rest of the Freedom Fighters, Nicole had not spoke to much of them as she did with Rotor, Amy, and Sonic.

Nicole got up and out of bed and changed into her purple robes. She cleaned herself and left her house. Nicole walked down the street to Sonic's house, a cool mourning, the sun did keep her warm as she walked along. It was raining so it was still grey; the sun pierced the clouds. Nicole called Sonic but he did not answer his phone which probably meant he was sleep. But as Nicole walked down the street to Sonics house she couldn't help feel uncomfortable as the few people out this early gawked at her. It wasn't the good type either. They looked like they knew her. Nicole did her best to ignore the people as she reached Sonic's doorstep minutes later. Nicole patted her hair then adjusted her clothing and rang the doorbell. She heard a loud crash and she raised an eyebrow. Listening as she heard scrambling upstairs. Sonic's footsteps came downstairs and a second later he appeared opening his door. He wiped his eyes, his posture slumping.

Nicole's face neutral "Good mourning Sonic."

"Huhmmm what?" he mumbled finally opening his eyes "Oh hey. Whats up? Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"No, it is very pleasant this mourning. I do not mean to intrude but are you busy this mourning?" asked Nicole.

Sonic woke up seeing computer Nicole stare him again "Un no. Nothing right now."

"I am here to talk about my feelings." asked Nicole.

Sonic was weary that she had awoke him this early to talk "I'll be down in a sec." said Sonic making his way back upstairs.

Nicole waited at the door not wanting to be intrusive. As she waited she knew with Sonic he was unsure of her THAT way. She pondered about it for a good time last night. Nicole had always looked back on her strange past remembering before she left the city she had the mindset of a child. She felt advances in the past had not helped now as Nicole had got older. Seeing the women that pursued him had made her also take a step back. She had learned to always took the path of least resistance whenever she could. When you resit the harder the grip. With Sonic it was the same. Nicole was always open for Sonic to come, she was inviting him. But for now she had to do the hardest thing there was to do...to let go...

Sonic returned smelling of a sweet scent, he closed his door and she steeped of his stairs. They walked off onto the sidewalk but didn't get far "What is that smell Sonic? It is very pleasant."

"Incense. Amy keeps bringing it over and burning it." Sonic saw as Nicole slightly frowned.

"I see..." she said looking ahead.

"Lets go to the park...its got new benches." said Sonic trying to stay a course.

Nicole had slowed at first her, Sonic watched her as she caught up and matched his pace again. They walked in silence a little while when Nicole stopped looking away from him, Sonic looked at her only had taken a few more steps ahead of her; she look flushed "..." she looked at him upset.

"Whats wrong?" asked sonic.

Nicole paused "Its just...I cant forget. I feel ashamed when I think about I've done and being back here makes it worse."

"Are you talking about... your other self?" asked Sonic.

Nicole nodded distressed "Back here it all rushes back, it was all bad..."

Sonic knew; everyone knew the full extent but her "Hey now, there were some good moments in there." said Sonic trying not to down play her problem.

Nicole somewhat angry stared at him "No there were not."

Sonic frowned as she chewed through his white lie "I think its time to get this out of the way." said Sonic his face determined "Its time..."

Nicole's face remained apprehensive but she queued for him to tell her "..."

"I know you know as much, because Rotor told me..." said Sonic stepping a little closer "So lets not hide that anymore. You did this to yourself...those things you see are real...you cant remember because..." Sonic felt the tension rise.

Nicole remained motionless "Finish." she said upset that he hadn't.

"You were dead...for a few minutes...you left your computer body to a organic one..." said Sonic rubbing his arm uncomfortable "Some of the memories are from you were a computer...some of when you controlled yourself...and the ones now are probably mixed together."

Unknown remorse was skewed over Nicole's face. She turned away from Sonic and he remained motionless. Nicole then turned back around looking uncertain about whether what she should do or say. Nicole stared at Sonic with the measurement of uncertainty that many possibility's and outcomes were set into to motion by her. Nicole stood in place not sure if she should move...it was so much to take in. Nicole felt lightheaded, she breathed deep closing her eyes for a moment. Sonic was froze as well not sure of what do.

It ripped her apart...and then she walked forward. Catching up with Sonic again she fell back into pace next to Sonic and he walked along with her. Again they walked towards the park. The remainder of the walk Sonic and Nicole walked remained quiet. When they reached the park they wandered through it and found one of the benches Sonic had been talking about and took a seat. The bench was made out of metal and painted green.

Sonic looked over at Nicole's staring at children play. Her face was now glum. She looked to him "What was I like?" asked Nicole her full attention on him again.

Sonic neutral now answered slowly "You act a lot like when you were a computer honestly."

Nicole tired to muster a response but failed "I have not even come to discuss this subject..." Nicole stared ahead again "I am unsure how to move forward...my past is hidden from me and in my present I do not have full information. I have had some memories come to me and ones that I knew vanish. Knowing these details makes it clear why I cannot tell, the difference is not false but transparent."

"I've come to know some of my past over the years Sonic. But I have not come to accept it..." Nicole held her head down "Six years and I remained unmoved...everyone knows the full story but me. It is no shock to you." Nicole said crossing her legs, Sonic listened looking at the family Nicole watched "I am enigmatic to myself..."

Sonic couldn't imagine ever going through anything like Nicole had. What are the chances. He hated telling her because every time he did it looked liked he had stung her. It was clear how she felt about these things, unsure. She didn't know everyone felt the same way too, including him. The citizens hadn't said much since the New OS but with Nicole back he felt there was going to be some conflict, the citizens were none to happy about what happened and they had voiced their concerns while Nicole was away "Over thinking can separate the body from the mind." said Sonic keeping his eyes off Nicole.

She remained stoic and chill "Over analyzing as well I suppose, I understand your statement quite well Sonic...you always seem to have a important saying Sonic."

"I pull it from my sleeve now and then." said Sonic chuckling.

"That is a wise statement Sonic but it doesn't make me feel any better." Nicole closed her eyes "Where am I from? Who is my pare...who created me?" Nicole said uneasy.

Sonic waited before he spoke because he could feel the raw emotion emanating from Nicole, the coldness he wondered if it would always be a part of her, it certainly was now as it was when she was a computer. He could feel this as her talked to her right now "That I don't know, you're going to have to talk to Rotor about that."

Nicole for the most part was actually relived, she opened her eyes and looked into Sonic's. Sonic looked tense to what it looked like she was going to say "That is enough of that subject for now. I have come to talk to you about how I feel." she remained detached.

Sonic listened closely, this was really important, it left him with mixed feelings because yesterday seemed much more exuberant. Nicole's lovelorn face locked onto to him and she spoke "My behavior yesterday I feel was inappropriate. I have dreamed of toying with you." she said bluntly. Sonic weakly smiled "I am aware of what I do. But let me say this Sonic..." Nicole grabbed Sonic's hand and gently held it in hers.

Sonic remained alert and still nervous "I have always been attracted to you. Now that I know those memories are true, even as computer I was attracted to you. Doesn't that mean anything? That has to mean something. I love you Sonic, I always think about you. You do not feel the same but I'm asking you. I want you to give me a chance. They were not Sally's feeling, I know this because I was in one place and she another. I remember when I saw you, the memory is clear..."

Sonic now wide eyed felt his heart beat focusing on only one thing "You...love me?"

"Yes." stated Nicole not at all phased.

"How much do you know?" asked Sonic.

"It is self explanatory." said Nicole. Sonic was looking for something to say when Nicole placed both of her hands on his; Nicole blushed for the first time showing a hint of intense emotion.

Sonic could tell she was exuding to her admit her feelings "I had guessed so, since you did what you did." Sonic sighed defeated.

But Sonic was expecting something that didn't happen "That brings me to why I have come to talk to you today. I ask you to consider me Sonic. I will always be open to you." Nicole said releasing his hands and standing.

Sonic was confused and somewhat relived that she hadn't put him on the spot "That's it?" said Sonic now smiling; joking with her.

Nicole looking dejected knew Sonic didn't understand how hard this was for her to do "Make no mistake Sonic. I want you."

"So you want me to answer?" asked Sonic standing losing his grin.

"No." said Nicole moving the hair out of her eyes again.

Nicole saw how much Sonic had relaxed, she knew it was the best thing she could have done now. Although Nicole had the urge to express deeper feelings she fought the extreme urge to do so "Thanks Nicole." said Sonic.

Nicole waited to see if he was going to say more but he did not. Nicole took his silence as an answer. He did speak after what seemed like a minute of silence looking to her and getting her attention "Keep crawling forward Nicole." said Sonic with a sincere face.

Nicole with a weak smile motioned for Sonic to follow her, he did so "I must take my leave for now Sonic. Rotor and the scientist have requested for me."

"Your heading to the castle?" asked Sonic walking along side her out of the park.

"I am going home to pick some things up first." said Nicole her attitude calm like yesterday again.

"I'm just heading home too. I'll walk with you." said Sonic grinning.

Nicole raised an eyebrow in light amusement, Sonic was always playful "I will not be that easy Sonic."

"What are you talking about?" he joked.

Nicole gave a Sonic the cold shoulder as they walked along. And once more Nicole felt the flame warm her, in a state of euphoria. Sonic had made the chemicals release and she couldn't get enough of it. It was all she knew and with Sonic watching her back she knew she could move on.

* * *

Castle Acorn one hour later. Nicole and Rotor walked into the main control room discussing three important subjects. Her, the dvds, and the Consul of Acorn. But for the most part Rotor had focused on her amazing intellect and skills.

"You certainly have developed a impressive list of feats." said Rotor.

"Yes, from what you are saying that has something to do with me." said Nicole placidly.

"We wont be able to discuss that until Sierra and the rest arrive, we have all took a oaf of silence and not spoken of you...by the security risk and your request we have not discussed anything." said Rotor walking over to his desk and shuffling through one of the droors.

Nicole nodded "To your other question, I have a master in many fields." said Nicole.

Rotor looked up from what he was doing and half laughed. Tails had just entered the empty room and heard it as well "What?" said Rotor almost chuckling, thinking how impossible that was, no matter how smart she was. The people from the future couldn't be that smart. Nicole had turned an greeted Tails then turned back to Rotor.

"I have a master in many fields. I have brought my papers." Nicole said again.

She handed them to both Tails and Rotor. They both looked in complete shock at the degrees all stamped with Nicole's name. Science, Mathematics and Technology, Biomedical Engineering, Chemical Engineering, Materials Engineering...to many engineering degrees to count. As they read over Nicole's accomplishments they noticed that a few course had been skipped. Those being any type of study that involved socialization.

"How did you get all these in just six years Nicole? This amount of work is not even possible." asked Tails.

She looked to Tails who stood next to her "I was ahead of my classes so I finished early. I felt the programs were also lacking in certain areas but the world is still repairing from all the violence that has gone on so I understand why the courses were not up to par." said Nicole

Rotor placed her degrees down on his desk "In thees fields Nicole, what do you specialize in?" Rotor was awestruck again by Nicole's handy work of the way her body had been designed. Thats what he remember from the dvds.

"I have taken a particular interest in Biochiemical's. I think it is possible to manipulate particles. If so unlike the destructive nature of Nuclear weapons they could be bent to protect." stated Nicole.

Tails placed her papers on the desk intrigued by what she was saying "What do you know about computers?" asked Tails.

"I am up to date on the new languages." said Nicole.

Tails smirked taking her up "Do you know the best language right now?"

"Java, it has been number one for years now." said Nicole.

Rotor pulled from his desk a large paper back book "This the the manual for the New OS. I wanted to see if you could understand it better than us." said Rotor.

"Yeah, one of the programs Rotor I were working on is based off of the language of the New OS." said Tails walking over the main computer console. Nicole went and stood behind him "We use java to program because the actual coding is to complicated." said Tails typing.

"That particular program were trying to get running as soon as possible, its a sixty four bit security update. Were updating from a thirty two bit security system, it took us quite some time to make that update even with the New OS." said Rotor across the room leaning back in his chair.

"...Ok" Tails said scrolling down the code.

"What is its physical limit?" Nicole said aloud.

"One thousand twenty four bits." spoke Tails.

"Impressive, that is beyond anything I have ever heard." said Nicole partial to that information.

"Yeah, the possibility's..ok." said Tails highlighting the code "This part right here, its has a bug. When we run the test update it crashes." said Tails.

"May I take a look?" Nicole asked tails.

"Sure, go ahead." said Tails vacating his seat; Nicole sat.

Nicole read over the section Tails had highlighted. Tails was still a bit steamed after Nicole had yanked Sonic out of the break room yesterday. He was trying to keep it civil though. To tell the truth he was even less fond of Nicole now even though she was stunningly beautiful. With her leaving her computer body to be with Sonic was enough to still not have spoke to Sonic over the years. He knew for multiple reasons his distaste for Nicole, jealousy was one and his own inability to have any type of relationship beyond friendship with the opposite sex. Why couldn't she like him...they both had the same interest...

Just then the programmers walked in for the daily shift which was only a few hours now to the new OS. They were also castle employees and they had knew what Nicole had done. They were in shock and awe seeing Nicole siting at the main console again...

One of them went over to Rotor "Is that...Nicole? The real one?" asked the programmer.

Rotor nodded "Don't mind her and do not bother her." he looked seriously at the programmer.

They did gather around Tails and her. Nicole read over the code one more time when she made a backup of the code then promptly deleted the whole section of code that was highlighted. Tails jaw dropped as she scrolled up and down the code deleting various sections of code and began rewriting them.

"What are you doing!" spoke Tails trying to keep his voice in check.

Nicole kept her eyes on the screen as she typed "These sections are not written well, they will not compute right if the update is initiated. I see different ways to improve them."

Tails was letting his bitterness get the best of him. His hidden resentment of Nicole and Sonic was rising to the top. Nicole hadn't insulted him by saying he was wrong but Tails knew for sure that the code was nearly flawless. He had poured so much time into it he refused to believe otherwise. Nicole rewrote all the lines of code she had deleted.

Nicole scrolled to the lowest section of the code and shook her head "This is wrong." she deleted the whole bottom section and rewrote it. She then scrolled to the top and read over it before deleted a huge chunk rewriting it and even adding more.

Tails watched taking a step back in his mind momentarily forgetting his bias. Watching her rip his code apart made him see that Nicole had changed and grown into her own person, a angry look upon his face. She was coarse to say the least, he couldn't tell if she was intentional either. He hadn't been around her long enough to judge her that way. Funny how cold she was acting tearing his work apart like when she had electrocuted him in this very same same room..on the flip side side Nicole was scary because of that. She was no nonsense like a machine, he frowned because in that one instance he had with Nicole harming him he knew if need be she'd get what she wanted done.

She then looked to Tails who looked a bit upset now "Is it ok for me to run a test?"

Tails nodded feeling some respect from Nicole and her polite behavior though. She also asked if it was ok to execute anything. So as much as his pride got to him he remained calm with her being so respectful. Nicole ran the test of the sixty four bit security update and within moments it started and the program gave a success message on the screen. Tails was quiet while all the programmers clapped but did not congratulate her.

That was lost on Nicole as she was just happy in her mind to make it through another another social interaction. Or so she thought. As Nicole stood from her seat she instantly took notice of the programmers...staring at her her with afflicted, bitter eyes. Nicole's apathetic face had not changed since she had entered the room and it did not change. She knew people had had been staring at her. They did not even care that had finished the new security update and her face did not show it, it hurt her. It was not hard to figure out that whatever she had done and could not remember had affected them just like everyone else. Nicole turned away from them and made her way back over to Rotors desk when Sierra walked into the room followed by two other scientist.

Rotor got up from his desk "Alrighty, Nicole lets get started." he said just as Nicole reached his desk and gathered her papers following them out of the room already in a vigorous conversation.

Tails not having recovered told the programmers to get started; his mood been turned sour. Tails walked over to Rotor's desk and took seat.

...Nicole was pretty, his conflicting feelings were now turning this into a bad day. It wasn't going to be any better once people started recognizing her, Tails was genuinely worried about her on that topic. That and he...was still jealous that she liked Sonic. To love and dislike the same person. He rested his elbow on the desk and his head in his hand, a frown on his face. He had just embarrassed himself in front of her again too. Overacting like a child, he groaned. He was at least trying to show Nicole he had matured. It was going to be a long day with Nicole stuck in his head all over again.

* * *

The rebuilt K-College basement. In the last room on the right were Nicole had been so many times before. A scientist pulled the last electrocardiography sensor off of Nicole's forehead and wheeled the machine away from her. As always the room was filled with many flashing lights, computers , and mechanical noises. Nicole remained quiet holding a thoughtful face as the scientist around feverishly analyzed the data that they had gathered from her to compare it with the data of when she was younger. Sierra and Rotor sitting across the table from her read over a big computer printout of Nicole's electro activity.

"I believe I am test subject." said Nicole to the two; her face impassive.

Sierra looked up "More or less." Sierra smiled only for a moment and then became serious "You are one of a kind Nicole. You are not dangerous but yet you are. You are just as dangerous as when you were a computer." Sierra looked the data briefly "You are not like anything on Mobious. Your mind of no academic comparison. You have got even smarter...you brain patterns are not matching anything I have ever seen. Along with the dvd's you left are just to much power at this point in history, the information that you used to guard is to dangerous for our hands. Rotor, you are the only one who knows." she looked to Rotor "This is in your hands now Nicole." Sierra said putting down the data and looking at her again.

The whole tone of the room had changed to serious. Rotor pushed his glasses up onto his nose "We wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you Nicole. And to your respect no one has seen or heard of the dvd's. I am the only who has seen some of the dvd's. But things are changing again, rumors are being spread around and some people we don't like are resurfacing because of it. By your respect Nicole, we all ask your permission to discuss the information you have left." Rotor said not taking his eyes off her.

The scientist in the room stopped what they were doing. Everyone was looking at Nicole. Nicole stared at back Rotor and Sierra with strong intent. Nicole nodded "Yes."

The room was quiet with her answer "This could destroy Mobious if what you've said is true, the safest way to control this information would be by having limited access to it. Rotor, I, and whoever I choose will be the only ones who it will be available to." said Nicole.

Sierra nodded "Very good Nicole. None of this information can be spread, none of it." Sierra then laughed.

Nicole and everyone else let there composure soften at her laugh. Nicole with a curious look could not wonder why she was laughing after being so serious "Heh.." she wiped a tear from eye "The irony is delightful. You are in control of our lives, our well beings, our future again. Nicole, its like you never left."

The scientist lowly mumbled to each other and Nicole was conflicted about her statement but non the less she could see the irony. A defeated frown on her face. Sierra shifted in her seat " Rotor has shown me a few papers you have brought. I am not surprised you would excel academically Nicole...which brings us to why."

"I wouldn't call this a theory but more of a guess since I can finally delve into the subject." Rotor pushed the papers in front of him aside. The scientist all grabbed the closet chair and gathered around the table.

A female sea hound whispered to another scientist _"This is history in the making."_

"After looking over the papers you have brought I 'm not surprised either. Your like a freak jack of all trades. No offense, that's why since you are back the Royal Family has plenty things in store for you. But I'm off subject, Nicole...thanks to all the work of this talented scientist we have have pieced together how you went about creating yourself." said Rotor leaning forward in his seat.

Nicole was doing her best to digest the information, her face still neutral, she remained quiet and Rotor continued "As I have only told you Nicole, what I'm saying here right now with everyone. I'm going to limit some of what I say. Nicole, you designed your body after your creators. Not only your creator's but the people of the future. But not the people of our future here...but the future of an alternate time of ours!" Rotor said dramatically.

The roomed was filled with a light chuckles, Nicole although was not as amused. Rotor shrugged with a smile then continued "Sorry. I dont not know how far into the future but your creator's mentioned a time span of peace for five thousand years so I can imagine they existed enough time for you to be created Nicole. And yes I know you dont know you are not aware of how powerful you were but that brings me to my next point." said Rotor adjusted his glasses again "The people of the that time line were genetically evolved. Your creator's said so."

Nicole was a tad confused though "I have two creators?"

"No just the one." Rotor shook his head.

The scientist all mumbled to each other. Sierra looked bemused "But you said creators." she said totally engrossed by what Rotor was saying.

"I cant say for now everyone but Nicole's creators are one in the same." said Rotor amused by all the confused looks around him, he continued "Your are designed to that of a genetically evolved being of a alternate future. You are advanced beyond anything on this planet...well its just a guess because we couldn't figure it out before but we can all see that you are. The results don't lie." said Rotor.

"Why am I here?" asked Nicole not sure where he was going.

"You are here just here to be studied today Nicole. Where going to take the data we've gathered and use some of it and apply it to other areas. Also just to see how you are faring." said Sierra.

Nicole frowned, again she felt lighted headed "I am from the future..."

The scientist had noticed something was wrong with Nicole, so did Rotor and Sierra. Sierra spoke "Are you ok Nicole?" she said standing and all the scientist followed her movements ready to move.

"No, it will take time to take in what I have just learned, I was unaware of this..." said Nicole staring at the table.

Sierra sat back down "Forgive me but you are taking this much better than I expected. Not to but in but Rotor has told me you've have been talking to a blue hedgehog." Sierra smirked.

Nicole not phased looked accusingly at Rotor "Yes I have. But I would like to keep my personal life to myself."

Rotor laughed "I'm sorry Nicole but your behavior and mental stability is very important too. We have to watch your health mental and physical. After what you did there's no way to tell what side effects could occur. It just so happened I noticed how you've been handling these talks compared to the ones we used to have before you came back. Today you have moved forward without much trouble."

Nicole understood very much what he meant "I did not handle it well. I also do not hide it, Sonic has given me words of encouragement that have helped me. Its shows today, I see it was well. I will also add that it is not just because his words that I have improved." said Nicole implying that their were feelings involved.

Sierra smiled "Understood Nicole."

"There's another thing I would like to know." spoke Rotor "You were so much happier yesterday when we greeted you. We don't know much about you since you left but you were in such high spirits yesterday. You haven't smiled once today." said Rotor skimming over the data in front of him.

Nicole looked confused "I have always been this way, of course excluding my time being in a younger state of mind here in New Mobotropolis." Nicole's face remained emotionless and baffled "I was happy to see you all."

"Not minding Sonic though? Because he always makes you happy?" asked Sierra smirking.

"Correct, I surprised myself to see how much joy my friends had brought me. I haven't smiled like that in a long time." said Nicole serious.

The room became deafly silent, not a pin drop was heard until Rotor spoke up; his face astonished "You really haven't left...you act just like..well you."

Nicole glanced at the bewildered faces of everyone around her. Once again what they knew was lost on her. There glasses reflecting off of the flashing lights in the room made her more self aware as they knew her. Nicole's frown deepened, her history had been mostly good for her and not anyone around her.

* * *

Some time later across town Sally had exited a community building. She rubbed her temples briefly after another long meeting she began to walk back to the castle. Her life had been what her and the Freedom Fighters had hoped for. Peace. Sally hadn't done a lot of serious political work except the fallout of Nicole which was still a hot button issue. Other than that she had a lot of free time now. Although right now she was pretty busy because of the Thanksgiving Festival coming up. They've been getting bigger and bigger every year. Sally stopped walking when she came to a impasse.

To her left was the neighborhood. To the right was the business district and it was really busy. She decided the latter because even though it was a pain getting around everyone it was quicker than walking around to get back to the castle. Sally walked a little distance, off the side walk and into the sea of people. Sally was energized by the peoples holiday spirit though. Citizens with mountains of bags and gifts in their arms. Sally mentally sighed, at least her first talk with Sonic in years went half way decent. Sally was scooting around a male bear holding to many gifts when speak of the devil, Sally witnessed Sonic walk into a computer store.

Sally couldn't believe her luck, he was alone too. Sally immediately went to the direction of the store. She didn't walk inside though, she watched Sonic walk around the store then talk to a representative. Sally looked at the clock inside the store. Five P.M. She had a few minutes to chat before another meeting. Sally looked at her reflection in the store window. Straightening her hair...the stress bags under her eyes showing her age were something she could not get rid of. Sally not wasting anymore time opened the door of the store just as Sonic had walked to the back of the store. The representative jumped in surprise seeing Sally. One thing that had never changed was when she went into public people would recognize her.

The female cat with yellow fur hastily approached Sally "Princess. What brings you here?"

"I saw a friend of mine come around here." said Sally collected.

The rep pointed to the back of the store "You are in luck princess, Sonic just walked in if that's who you were looking for."

"I thought I saw him. Thank you." said Sally leaving the awe struck rep.

Sally cautiously walked to the back of the store and found Sonic hunched over a rack of laptops. He didn't even notice than anyone was even behind him. Tentatively she spoke up "Hey..." her voice cracked.

Sonic turned his attention away from the computers, it was Sally? Blinking he wondered why she was here, adrenaline rushed through him at the suddenness of her appearance "Whats up..." he said looking back at the laptops, his face impassive.

Awkward; her face downcast knowing his reaction was to be expected "So...you started learning about computers..."

Sonic not looking at her wondered if she knew how much time had passed "What are you doing on this side of town?"

"I was heading to some more business meetings and I saw you. I have a few minutes..." Sally was at a loss for words looking away from him as he stood and looked at her confused. She had no reason to talk to Sonic out of the blue like this. Now she could see this little interaction was not going well at all. She had talked to him for the first time in six years just yesterday. She wanted to say she wanted to talk; but she opted out feeling that more time was needed to regain ground with Sonic after literally not have said a word to him in years "I just wanted to say hi..." she fumbled with her words.

"..."Sonic remained quiet looking confused but her strange wording.

Sally then got one idea, she looked back at him "Are you having a guest with you at the Thanksgiving Dinner? There's going to be group based events..."

Sonic shook his head his confusion gone "Was that just added?"

"As a matter of fact they were this year. The community's around New Mobotropolis have all agreed on it." Sally said moving her hair off of her shoulders.

Sonic cringed "Oh man, if Amy finds out about that I'm gonna be in trouble." said Sonic returning his attention back to the rack of laptops.

Sally was noisy on that subject, she had seen how close Amy had got to Sonic. But not wanting to test the waters deiced not to ask Sonic about his relationship with Amy. Sally again was thinking hard of something to say when she noticed the time on the stores clock that hung from a wall. Its was five ten. She had to get going.

Sonic had noticed she stopped talking; when she spoke up again she was still looking at the store clock "Well...I have to get going Sonic. I will see you later?" her voice weak and face full of hesitation at what she had just asked.

Sonic felt he wasn't ready to start any type of thing with Sally again but he just couldn't be mean "Yea, I'll see you around."

Sally weakly smiled at Sonic but didn't get a chance to leave as two patroons entered the store. Sonic and Sally looked to see Rotor and Nicole enter. Sally chuckled in her mind at the coincidences going on today. Then Sally saw Nicole already had her eyes on Sonic. They both made there way to the back of the store and greeted them.

"Hello, Sally, Sonic. What might I ask are you doing here?" asked Nicole stoic as usual, but as she looked at Sonic a small smile graced her face.

It didn't cross Sally's mind to be bothered by Nicole until Sonic smiled as Nicole looked at him. Because Sonic hadn't even cracked a grin while talking to her. Sally knew the reasons of Sonic reluctance but it made her jealous of Nicole. Also Nicole's looks, they were all in there twenty's yet she had retained the same pretty face with all the woman like qualities. Sally huffed in her mind...she felt old with her stress bags..."What are you guys doing here?" asked Sally genuinely surprised despite her internal bias.

"Rotor has the inside tips on computer deals. I require a laptop for my new job as a Freedom Fighter." said Nicole calmly.

"Congratulations Nicole." Sonic grinned even bigger.

"Nicole is going to be working with us again." Rotor patted her on the shoulder.

"You are looking for a computer Sonic? You should have told me young apprentice." said Rotor smiling.

"I wanted to impress you master, I must try this own my own." Sonic chuckled.

Sally and Nicole looked perplexed at each other "I have to get going." said Sally "Speaking of work Nicole. I will need to see you in my office tomorrow, you to Rotor. We have serious business to discuss." Sally said seriously. Relived to finally get away after making a fool of herself in front of Sonic. She said goodbye to everyone and hastily exited the store.

At that Nicole quickly turned to Sonic doing her best to control herself "I will help you Sonic." she said excitedly finally showing emotion; she smiled at Sonic.

Rotor took notice grinning "So it was Sonic. This is the most responsive I've seen you all day."

Nicole turned to Rotor letting her smile fade then a devious one replaced it. She turned back around to Sonic "Rotor I gave you permission to speak of my information, now I give you permission to watch the dvd's again...Rotor?" Nicole turned back around. He was gone "Did he.." Nicole's face confused.

"I've never seen Rotor move so fast." said Sonic in awe.

Nicole shrugged "He has my hint, it is of no matter. I am capable of finding our computers." said Nicole walking next to Sonic. Her smile gone Nicole pointed to the label with the computers specs on it "Now look Sonic. These few lines of information will be the most important things to know when purchasing a computer."

Sonic frowned "What does GB mean?"

"Gigabyte." said Nicole.

"The what?" asked Sonic confused.

Nicole let out a soft laugh, the first Sonic had ever seen of her since her return. She laughed at Sonic's ignorance of such technology that was vital to everyday life. Sonic sweat dropped feeling embarrassed. Nicole and Sonic spent over an hour in the store until Nicole found them the best of the best laptops; now she also had an excuse to invite him over to her house.

* * *

Rotor had rushed home and slammed his door shut. He turned on the lights in his living room. Turning on his desktop computer that sat in his corner. He then walked over the pile of dvd's and picked them up, skimming through them finding the ones had stopped at years ago. He sat back down at his desktop and inserted a dvd out of the pile he had grabbed. As the drive spun he began to wonder how much he had skipped before the attack on the city. It was cloudy in his mind but he stopped watching after seeing Nicole fell in love with Sonic in whatever sense a computer can. So Rotor had always been curious as to how Nicole had fared after being returned to her body. His theory on that hadn't changed, Nicole had lost her mind...

_(The computer screen)_

_The dvd started off just were about were he left off. It was some time after Nicole's experience in Sally's body and Rotor watched as Nicole's sanity spiraled more as the days went on. Rotor had remembered the day she first talked about New Mobotropolis. Now seeing the dots connect to why Nicole had come up with such amazing technology over the years, gathering resources to ultimately feel the emotion love for Sonic again. Nicole had never mentioned anything like New Mobotropolis before she switched bodies with Sally. Nicole had always assisted them in creating or improving existing technologies but never letting him see any tech from the future...that is until a week before New Mobotropolis was created. _

_He watched her that week multiple times try to switch bodies with Sally again. Rotor was to say the least intrigued by Nicole's growing insanity being unable to express what she felt. Seeing Nicole try and switch bodies with Sally was disturbing to say the least. Because she didn't stop, every few days she attempted it and failed. Rotor watched the computer screen watching Nicole set up scenarios with the limited movement of her hand held form, execute her plans, initiate the code, and fail. She did this many times and at the end of the week Nicole gave up again and instead worked on gathering resources to create a nannite to create more nanites to create New Mobotropolis._

_In one of the Freedom Fighters underground bases in the Knothole Sally had gathered everyone and told them of Nicole's new plan for a place to live "Ok, now that everyone is here we can get started. Nicole has come up with an idea." Sally held Nicole up so everyone could hear her._

"_As I have mentioned before. I am programmed not to interfere with this times technology. I cannot give you information from my time to help you. But by the rate of things we will not last much longer under the threat off Eggman. That being said if I can create a nanite I will be able to forge a city used in war times; from my time."_

_The Freedom Fighters gasped in awe. Could it be true? It couldn't possibly "We would have a permanent place to stay?" asked Tails._

"_Correct. But I do not have the resources to do so. Eggman does." said Nicole._

_Sonic grinned "So we go bust up Eggmans place and get you what you need."_

_Rotor watched his past self become weary of Nicole "But if your creating technology based off your time aren't you still making technology from your time?" asked Rotor confused by Nicole's logic; it usually always being flawless up until then._

"_Yes and no. I am bending the rules to help you." said Nicole._

"_But uhhh..."Rotor was cut off by Antoine._

"_We dont have a choice, in a years time were going to be out of resources." said Antoine excited about Nicole's plan._

"_Then its settled. Just tell us what you need Nicole." said Sally smiling along with the others. Rotor was not. _

_It was then Rotor saw Nicole...Rotor didn't know how to describe what he saw. Nicole becoming...insane...completely obsessed with wanting a body. New Mobotropolis was just the first step in a log line of plans to gather resources to clone a body. They had gathered what Nicole had needed over the next few days. Nicole even by her standards worked harder than Rotor had ever seen her work. Day and night to complete the design of the nanties. Once she did that nanite created more until there were millions of the little guys._

_A few more days went by when Rotor recognized it was the night before New Mobotropolis was created and Eggman had attacked the next day as Nicole tired to create New Mobotropolis. That night Nicole spoke to herself like she had ever night since the incident, at this point she was becoming desperate. She kept repeating to herself about the experience in Sally's body. She couldn't express herself though. She couldn't feel. She just kept talking. Trying to rationalize the euphoric state she encountered, to be honest it was getting repetitive. Then..._

_(In Rotors room)_

Then the power went out in Rotors house. Rotor shot up ready to fight. Was the city under attack? He ran to his front door but it shot open. He stumbled back and fell onto the floor. In the evening sun as he looked up he saw the most terrifying face he had seen since Sonic had been late for one of Amy's dates. Amy's enraged face. Rotor slack jawed hadn't seen Amy like this in a long time.

"Where is Sonic!" she yelled pulling out her hammer.

Rotor cautiously stood recomposing himself "If hes not at home then..."

"I know where hes at! Lets go! Sonic doesn't hang with anyone but us." yelled Amy heading outside.

Rotor then realized he pointed at her "You..."

Amy nodded without turning around "I'll turn your power back on once we get back." a red aura surrounded her.

Rotor cringed "But you interrupted me. Plus you don't have to worry about Nicole. I'm sure she wont try anything."

Amy turned back around and loomed over Rotor her eye twitching. Rotor shrunk, she spoke in a soft voice "I don't know Nicole anymore Rotor. Who's to know how far she'll go?"

Rotor scrambled away from her "I'll get my jacket."

Amy placed her hammer down and leaned on it glaring at Rotor "That's better. Now hurry up, I have to get closer to Sonic now. Should have gone with my gut and did this along time ago, I've got competition now."

* * *

Some time later, Nicole's living room. Six P.M. A tall lamp lit the room; set on dim. Nicole's violet colored couch had big poofy pillows and a straw rug extend from one side of the couch to the other. A mahogany table in front of the couch is were Nicole's laptop laid, next to it was the New OS manual. Her television was on set to a low volume. Nicole herself was in the kitchen preparing a sweet drink for Sonic's arrival. Nicole came out of her kitchen with two glasses with red colored drinks and sat them on the table in her living room. She took a seat glancing briefly at the tv; just the evening news. She flipped open her laptop and turned it on, it began to boot.

Then she picked up the New OS manual a began to read it. Sonic had returned to his home retrieve his computer notebook; he had quick reference notes in it for learning computer language although Nicole doubted Sonic had got very far along learning a language. She had invited Sonic over to teach him more about computers since he didn't know much about them. Convincing him that she would be able to teach him in a way that he would understand since Rotor got frustrated sometimes by Sonic's lack of progress. Nicole had Sonic purchase the best laptop, along with hers. Nicole had been a bit skeptical of SMD processors as of late because they had the same processing power as a Inside 7. Nicole just preferred Insides performance better. Sonic had said his desktop used a thirty two bit OS and that he had never used sixty four bit OS.

Nicole distracted by her thoughts placed the manual on her lap. She frowned, true to her word she had not made any advances towards Sonic. Despite her great intellect Sonic had brought her mind to her knees. Completely powerless and loving it. At the same time it was really hard...

Coming to this realization as she came back to New Mobotropolis; that for multiple reason she could not just have Sonic. With all her gifts it meant nothing when she knew the reasons why; a long conversation with Rotor once. Selfish, blind were the words that came to mind. Whether she was aware or not of what she had done, it had been done. Uncertain...Nicole knew not how to move on even though she said she would try. With Sonic its was obvious, he did not like her like that. She hoped she was wrong, hopefully it was just in her head as he did not reject her. He seemed to be more on the fence than anything. Love...she sighed closing her eyes, her ears drooped relaxing from the warm feelings. In times alone she let her guard down, love is what it was.

Letting her smile lessen; but still visible Nicole picked the New OS manual back up and began reading it again. To her surprise it was hard to understand. Nicole blinked smirking, it was challenging; her ears perked up in excitement. Not to be pretentious but this had to have been the first type of information that was hard for her to decipher since everything thing else had been relatively easy. It made Nicole wonder what kind of time Rotor and Tails had pulling this help manual from the New OS. Nicole blanked out for moment knowing that she was even able to understand this manual confirmed how advanced her self had made..eeerr herself. She read through the first chapter but it was not clear to her. Becoming a bit spoiled by being so smart for so long frustrated her yet it was fun to have a challenge.

Nicole flipped through the index and found a section on the coding language of the New OS or herself. Skipping to the chapter she saw that a theoretical infinite amount of bits could be programmed into the OS so long as the hardware was there and since New Mobotropolis had a limit of one thousand twenty four bits Nicole thought of the possibility's of such a system. If all other OS were not on the same level as that; which they probably weren't then it would dominate because the other OS's wouldn't be able to come close to decoding that amount of data. Nicole placed the manual on the table and picked up her laptop with ideas running through her head. Feeling a bit lazy she didn't want to go back out to the store and buy the many software programs she would need to create a program that would be able to code for the new OS so she torrented them. Internet had been installed before she came back. Her living room was quiet with the low sound of tv as she started downloading the torrents her doorbell rang. Nicole placed her laptop down a went to answer the door.

It was Sonic "Yo." his laptop and laptop power cable in hand.

Nicole pulled back, her face not smiling but somewhat fond "Welcome Sonic." Nicole stepped aside.

Sonic stepped in and seeing her laptop walked over to the couch. Plugging in his laptop and sitting down and turning it on. Nicole had closed her door and joined him on the couch. She looked at the download progress on her downloads, they were nowhere near done and Sonic's computer was starting "The first thing you should know Sonic is that a sixty four bit OS is not radically different from thirty two bit ones. You should take notice at how fast this computer is." said Nicole looking to his laptop.

Sonic picked up his laptop "Its done loading already! That was fast. Say Nicole, what other hobbies do you have? Did you have any close friends at Central City?"

Whatever there was of Nicole's smile was now gone "My work is my main hobby. I have no friends from Central City."

Sonic clicked on the internet "Did you go out?"

"No." said Nicole picking up the new OS manual.

"Go to sports game?" asked Sonic typing into a search engine.

"No." said Nicole.

"Did you make associates at work?" asked Sonic.

"No." said Nicole flipping a few pages if the manual.

Sonic looked up from his laptop "Not to put you on the spot Nicole but your pretty I'm sure your aware. How can you not have any friends?"

Nicole continued reading the manual "I am not sure Sonic but I have recluded my self to my place of residence because I have not been good in social situations."

Sonic tapped on a website "Well that is kind of vague. Tell me what went on to make that happen."

Nicole put the manual down and picked up her laptop as she spoke...

_A few years ago I had a job at a computer engineering firm where we designed more efficient motherboards for big computer company's. I operated a machine that placed the micro chips onto the motherboards. My job was not a problem at all, I found the work to be very interesting and I learned a lot about computers there. There was a guy their named Rob, he was also a Lynx. He ran a machine that soldered the printed circuit board to surface mounted devices. He perused me as did other males in the facility. But one day we had a talk that did not go down so well._

"_So when are you getting off? I know of this great restaurant not to far from here." said Rob leaning on Nicole's high speed chip placer._

"_I will be off in one hour." said Nicole focused on her work._

"_Hey you didn't give me a answer, clever girl." said Rob chuckling._

_Nicole slightly smirked "I am pulling your strings. I will accompany you."_

"_Great...I'm butting in but are you taken?" asked Rob happy to get a answer from her._

"_No but I have my eye on someone." spoke Nicole._

"_Dang..."Rob paused "but why did you say yes?" he asked._

"_..." said Nicole._

_Rob nodded thoughtfully "I understand. But don't you want to branch out? See what he world has to offer?" Rob held his hands in the air in a playful manner._

"_There is nothing out there. What is already close to you is what is important until you throw it away and find out how good it was." said Nicole continuing her work; her face stoic._

"_You can say that you can grow to new things though?" Rob prodded, her statement though he visibly disagreed._

"_I think you can although there is more meaning to whats close to you than afar." said Nicole._

"_So your saying whoever this guy is is a safer choice?" Rob said not fully understanding Nicole's logic._

"_I am unsure of his intentions as of now. I am saying I trust him." said Nicole._

_Rob looked to be put off after I said that. That being said we went out and we had nothing in common so a week later I was transferred and I had not seen him since. After going out with Rob I attempted to go out alone but every time I did I had seemed to say something to upset someone._

"A lot of men have lied to me and the ones who did not lost there interest in me when I told them truth's of themselves. My associates where upset whenever I spoke to them. I feel being blunt is more honest but that does not hold for most people." said Nicole.

Sonic scratched his head looking at his laptop "Well that's just one incident. How exactly are you upsetting so many people?"

"An example this year. I had an encounter with a woman in a beauty shop. I was buying products for my hair when a attractive female told me about some of the things she used. I told her about how all the products there would damage her hair and she shrugged me off. I ignored her as well but as we exited the store three men gave me all their attention and the woman became extremely upset and stormed off." said Nicole.

"That doesn't sound to bad. People are gonna be that way." said Sonic.

"Yes, that is what I tired to explain to Rob. Friends like you Sonic happen once in a lifetime." Nicole continued typing away on her laptop.

"Then you aren't bad socially. You just have run into rude people.." said Sonic clicking on a program that was giving a error beep.

"Yes, I see that it is a way of life. I am not one of the popular kids. I am cursing my elegance but I know it has helped me as much as it has hurt me." spoke Nicole.

Sonic choked a laugh "Beauty queen much?"

Nicole looked a Sonic putting on a fond smile, fluttering her eyelashes at him "You agree?"

Sonic shook his head breaking away from her "Point taken."

Nicole dropped her act and returned to her work, her face neutral again. She stopped working as something she wanted to ask Sonic popped into her head "Sonic, I've been meaning to ask you. How have the people reacted to...me leaving?"

Sonic looked guilty "Why?"

Nicole furrowed her brow accusingly "You have not told me something. I ask because..."

Nicole's doorbell rang and her face was still troubled; she tore her eyes off Sonic. She got up and opened her door and was greeted by Amy and Rotor. Nicole was confused for a moment blinking at the exuberant hedgehog and embarrassed walrus "Hey Nicole!" Amy smiled brightly inviting herself in walking past Nicole dragging Rotor into the house. Nicole smirked closing the door behind them.

"Is Sonic here?" Amy let go of Rotor "Oh there you are." Amy went over and seated her self next to Sonic.

"Sorry for the unexpected intrusion Nicole. You know how Amy can be." Rotor rubbed the back of his head.

"I do not mind Rotor, I have never had time with friends like this." Nicole said walking over to her couch. Rotor shook his head laughing to himself, it was almost like it used to be when everyone were still friends.

Rotor followed. Nicole sat at one end, Sonic sat next to her, Amy sat next to Sonic, and Rotor sat next to Amy. Amy took Sonic's drink and drank it questioning Nicole over what she and Sonic had been up to this whole time. Making outrageous clams that she was supposed to know where Sonic was all the times. All the while Nicole occasionally sipped on her drink saying nothing had happened which made her grin; she continued switching between reading the New OS manual and typing on her laptop.

Sonic noticed how much Nicole had loosened up and pointed it out which Nicole did not deny which sent Amy into another long line of questioning. Rotor had picked up Sonic's laptop and began asking him questions about the computer which Sonic could not answer which frustrated Rotor. It was all a good time and laughter and conversation filled the room when Nicole bent her ears back looking at her tv screen. She picked up the remote off the table and everyone looked to her concerned.

"What did they say?" Nicole looked upset by what she heard.

"I didn't hear it. What did they say?" asked Amy.

Nicole turned the volume up

"**The number one artist in Mobious after staying number one in the charts with her album Demanufacture is making a trip to New Mobotropolis. Let me repeat that, it has been rumored that she is coming out with a new single entitled "Nicole's Default Judgment." Said the male anchor.**

"**She will be arriving tomorrow Chuck. The polls shows that the people are excited for it." said the female anchor.**

"**I loved her past few albums, it really speaks to me. I'll be sure to pick you one up Diane." the male anchor chuckled.**

"**Thanks Chuck." the female chuckled along with him...**

MUTE

Nicole placed the remote down, putting the new OS manual on her laptop, on the table. She looked at her friends. They looked back at her worried.

"Did you know of this?" Nicole asked serious.

They all shook there heads. Nicole looked for any faults in there features but found none "I didnt know Mina was coming back." said Sonic.

"Me neither." said Amy.

"The music." said Nicole.

"I was going to talk about that a little later but our conversation was cut short." said Sonic

Nicole looked back at the tv. She wondered...how long had this been going on. She got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. That's why everyone had been looking at her. This was not going to turn out well.

* * *

If its not one thing its the other. Mina returns! But her return could be for the worse. What will Amy do? Will Nicole have Sonic? Whats is on Sonic's mind with Nicole? How will Nicole handle the Consul of Acorn, Sally, the dvd's, and the citizens? What more will we learn of Nicole? What will Sally do? Find out next time! Later.


	16. New Pain

_**Disclaimer - **_I do not own sonic or any other characters. They are property of SEGA and anything sonic the hedgehog affiliated with it.

I wanted to make a shot out to my beta reader, just wanted to thank him for all the help, advice and contributions to this story. Its been a wild ride readers, I'm glad that you are reading. Thanks and dont forget to review.

* * *

The night was abruptly put to an end with the new revelations placed in front of Nicole. Nicole stared blankly at the television feeling queasy, she felt like lying down. Amy, Sonic, and Rotor looked at Nicoles reaction from where they sat on the couch and gauged that she had lost her happy mood. It had been the fun part of the night. Amy felt guilty for inviting herself over now; feeling the best course of action was to leave Nicole be.

Amy stood "Let us get out of your hair Nicole. We're going to be talking about this stuff all day tomorrow anyway."

Rotor caught her gesture for all of them to do the same so he stood. Sonic who sat right next to Nicole stared at her with a worried face; he wondered if Amy was right. So he reached over to his laptop to shut it down "Well I suppose..."

Nicole grabbed Sonic's arm, finally breaking her gaze away from the television; looking intently at him "You stay, I want to continue our conversation."

Amy shifted uncomfortably, this unexpected event that happened to Nicole wasn't part of her plan. Her plan was to somehow wrench Sonic out of Nicole's house and it had almost worked. She had hoped that if they all left she could get Sonic to her house and do what she needed to do; she felt a bit underhanded using Nicole's devastation to her advantage. Now she couldn't protest Sonic staying because what just happened was serious. Amy and Rotor quietly left, closing the door behind themselves. Nicole let go of Sonic, closed her laptop, shut the OS manual, and turned of the television.

Resolution shown on her face she shifted in his general direction "Now, tell me everything that has happened while I was away Sonic."

Sonic's uneasiness bubbled up as he started from the beginning; not pausing when he spoke to let Nicole know he was not bending the truth "When you first left for Central City things were ok but since you left your...computer half behind...things with the city didn't work as perfect as we thought..."

Sonic paused, knowing Nicole would see right through him if he lied about the events, but still not sure how to actually put into words what he wanted to say. Without implying she was some sort of monster, or worse that he agreed with the hype against her. He and as far as he knew; the guys didn't believe the hype because they were there and experienced what actually happened. Sonic didn't not believe the media's hype either but he wasn't sure about everyone else, they never discussed the subject while Nicole was gone.

Sonic continued "I guess it really all started soon after you created New Mobotropolis and we moved into the city. Everything was new and the people were just getting accustomed to life in New Mobotroplis after have being on the run for Eggman there whole life."

Nicole firmly looked at Sonic with confused chagrin and he sweated under a constant stare. He continued "The malfunctions started off small at first, people just dismissed them as random events, and you yourself merely apologized and said you were still getting the hang of using the nanites. At first it was just little things people mostly didn't even notice; automatic doors that wouldn't open, the occasional window in a building disappearing. But then one day a bunch of school children were stuck in an elevator for four hours before the rescue crews could get them out. Then a couple of construction workers were hurt when the platform they were standing on simply vanished."

"Reports started coming in of people getting stuck inside walls, or walking down corridors that somehow doubled back on themselves. People started getting scared, and whilst you were very apologetic any time someone mentioned the incidents, people started to feel as though you weren't doing enough to stop them, that you simply didn't care. I guess around that time is when people actually started to 'fear' you; some families moved out of the city, while some bought in building materials from outside to build their houses, rather than live in a nanite house. Shortly after that rumors started of people actually disappearing, even though all official investigations showed there was no truth to these; witnesses questioned soon changed their stories, or admitted that they had heard it from someone else rather than seeing anything first hand."

"This in turn led to the accusation that Sally was covering for you; that the police had been threatening witnesses to keep quiet, and I guess it all got out of hand. Quite a large group started up calling for your removal from the city, they believed that whatever the problems they might face with Eggman, that at least they'd know which direction he was coming from. They naively believed they'd be better off without your protection throughout it all. You just I dunno, 'kept going'. You just kept up the daily running of the city like there was no concern, and that everyone was happy. Somehow this just seemed to make it worse." Sonic said all the while watching Nicole's displeasure fade into a thoughtful impassiveness. Again the remorse spread over her features, uncertainty was ever present and would most likely never go away.

Nicole tore her eyes off Sonic for a moment looking to the black tv screen "Just how were my traits? Did I express any emotion..." asked Nicole turning back to him and scooting closer to him.

Soinc remained still, felling her proximity was a little to close but dismissed it; hoping his thoughts weren't running wild with such a serious situation in front of him "No, you didn't. You were neutrally cheerful, you know, because..."

"I was a machine." Nicole finished for him.

Sonic nodded "Yea, despite not being to emote you had an air of cheerfulness. Once you were helping Dr. Quack make scanning equipment. You scanned our organs and said we organic beings bodies were deteriorating because of the harmful substances that we are willing put into them. You said it was a possibility that we could die in battle because of such poor health. You were always cheerful while telling us so." Sonic let out a small chuckle.

Nicole nodded thoughtfully "Is their more to know?"

"Alot more, that was just a small example. I'm having a hard time describing you accurately. I think you should see some video of yourself; it would explain better than I am." Sonic's uncomfortableness had been present the whole time he'd spoke.

Nicole then saw how she was affecting Sonic; in a negative way. She felt her favoritism for Sonic went into overdrive not wanting her love to be faltered in any way, shape, or form. She spoke in a alluring tone hoping to ease Sonic "Sonic...please do not be put off by telling me this knowledge. I know you do not see me in a antagonizing light. Its written all over your face..." Nicole held a brief amorous smile.

Sonic tugged on a invisible collar. It wasn't the reaction she was hoping for, it was better. She then let her games fade back into apathy "What else should I know?"

Sonic recovered "You would speak of how society rejected you and that you never fit in, that no matter what you did to help the people they looked at you like a thing that caused them problems. All of us agreed with the statement that you made that you were not a thing. You saying that a " 'thing' contradicts with you because you were not an inanimate object_"_ despite being in a neutral state of being, with no emotion, you expressed deep thoughts philosophical knowledge about things that affected you. Which mind you is not something a normal computer can do. Another thing you spoke of was this thing you wanted but you couldn't explain to us. You said that the thing you thought you wanted couldn't be explained, that you tired to explain, you presented it to us as a complicated math problem about this thing you wanted. Went over my head for sure.."

Sonic continued "In more recent times, even though we kept your being gone a secret at first, the system that was left behind wasn't entirely free of bugs. I think most people were relieved when they realized you weren't likely to just pop up somewhere like your hologram self used to do all the time, but people still didn't feel completely safe. The malfunctions still happened but they were worse, without you to keep those types of things under constant management we've had dangerous events happening around the city due to the system messing up. A couple of weeks ago...something went wrong the nanite buildings had started falling apart...things were just falling apart..."

Nicole looked on in alarm, in the events being so recent. She was speechless as he continued "This happens, I would say monthly. A crisis happens monthly and it never stops..." Sonic tired to escape her gaze.

Nicole was applauded "Has this been going on for six years?" she asked with trepidation.

Sonic with shame nodded, he talked to Nicole for hours on end about the horrible things that went wrong while she was away. They conversed past midnight, engaged into the ripple effects her life had on others.

* * *

Midnight; Kingdom of Leonus. This Mobian Kingdom had always been safe from the wrath of war; the reason being was because it resided in a place that was to little of no interest to Eggman. There were no major resources or anything of value so the Kingdom of Leonus fortunately had the pleasure of never crossing paths with Eggman. The kingdom had the same layout of New Mobotropolis. Just that it was not encased in a dome. Not far from the Castle of Leonus a concert was ending and a ragging crowd fueled by energetic music had just ended.

The star of the show; covered in multicolored lights bid farewell to her fans before exiting the stage "Thank you all so much! I would not be here if it was not for you! Goodnight!" Mina screamed into her mic.

She bowed and left with the crowd chanting her name and her band followed. Mina wiped her forehead ecstatic about having another great set, hastily made her way around back with the tired band members behind her.

Behind the stage were the bands trailers, Minas trailer sat closest to the stage and was the biggest. The lights from Minas trailer were also the only ones on until minutes ago as the crew began packing the equipment. Inside Ash sat at a desk counting money and looking over the schedule he had laid out for Mina. He switched off the direct feed of the stage seeing it was over and he had some more notes for Mina about her performance. A big grin on his face; he knew Mina was going to be successful but the amount of money in his hands had proved him otherwise. He loved being Mina's manager. Every show since she convinced to band to sing about Nicole had sold out; word of mouth had really did the advertising.

People who weren't even from New Mobotropolis loved the music about Nicole just because it was a rumor about happened at New Mobotropolis. The city officials of New Mobotoplis had refused to spill any details about what had transpired there and the rumor had only made Mina's music stronger. All most people knew was that Nicole had did something bad and they considered her bad because of it. Mina did tell them before they left six years ago that she had meet Nicole; and she was real. Now Ash didn't and still didn't know what to think of that because as far as he knew Nicole was a computer program and to hear something crazy like a computer becoming real was to much for his suspension of disbelief.

When he asked Mina about it she said she was told the same as everyone else; they wouldn't tell her anything more about this real Nicole she calmed to have met. Ash took it as being suppressed by the system but Mina disliked Nicole for the same reason everyone else did. Mina decided to start singing about Nicole after the incident there which could be classified as the second time something horrible had happened because of Nicole. So that's when she convinced the band to start singing about the horrors Nicole created; a few years after they left six years ago. He or anyone else didn't really know what really happened but they knew they were being lied to so they didnt care about singing about Nicole if it was right or wrong, or because it was bad.

It was cool to hate. But even so, every now and then her saw some regret and remorse in her eyes. Ash didn't care because they were making money but he knew she didn't fully mean what she said or sung about; in his eyes sometimes the girl was to nice. Over the years Ash had got overwhelming support from people who lived in New Mobotropolis; listening to the things they had rumored about Nicole and how they disliked her for leaving. Her leaving? It was a statement that confused Ash til this day.

Done with pondering with the blurry past Ash put the money in a box next to him on the desk. He snatched up the bands schedule and looked over it for their last show but it wasn't on list; it had been a long year of touring and their last stop was were they were going to be taking a break. Now that places were rebuilding they got a lot more places to visit. Ash flipped through the papers in front him feeling a small bit of frustration at not finding what he was looking for. Just then one of the crew managers knocked on the door.

"Come in." Ash said offhandedly.

A male lion wearing a white t-shirt and pants stepped in; his fur yellow "Yo Ash, the concert was a big hit. We've packed up; we should be ready to leave in a few minutes."

Ash put his papers down "Hey, where is our last stop again? I think I misplaced my stuff again."

The lion flipped through his clipboard "Ahhh...lets see...here we are. Our last stop is Mina's hometown."

Ash became vexed, he had totally forgot. That meant he was going to have to deal Sonic for sure. Mina wouldn't tell him but something happened between her and Sonic six years ago and he was left out of the equation "Hmph, well at least we have some of our biggest fans there. Still I have to deal with that hedgehog again."

"I would think so. This is going to be out biggest concert as the number of inhabitants of New Mobotropolis has risen sharply after whatever happened there. Don't forget about the New Mobotropolis Thanksgiving festival."

Ash completely turned around in his seat "Yeah yeah, I heard that people visited the city during the festival too. We would be pulling in big dough." the lion nodded in agreement "Alright, so the roadies packed up everything already?"

"Yep." said the male lion.

"Did they complain about our agreement?" asked Ash.

"Quite the contrary, they were more than happy to work for Mina for free." the mails lion chuckled.

"Good, fire the roadies. They have to have people who love Minas music more than anyone. We'll find plenty more suckers in New Mobotropolis for sure." said Ash with a mischievous smile.

"Sure thing." said the male lion leaving but he left the door open.

Ash saw this "Hey! Why didn't you.." Mina stepped in looking confused.

Ash blinked and called out to the manager "My bad!" Ash heard his acknowledgment in the the form of a grunt.

Mina smiled brightly "I haven't been home in along time, I cant wait to see everyone."

Ash was mostly impassive for her enthusiasm to be running into Sonic again "We're going to sell out big there I know. But Mina when you singing Corporate Cloning you need to add some growl, you were a little off on pitch on that song too. When your singing 'This years model dims and fades' it needs to be heavier. We'll talk about it on the way there."

Mina's smile faltered slightly as she closed the door and walked over to hug him "Im tired so I'm going to call it a night." she released him.

Ash did to seem to notice her a he turned back to the desk and grabbed and pen and began writing something "Ok cool, I have a lot of work anyway so you rest up..." he said already engrossed.

Mina made her way into their bedroom with her frown fully showing now that she wasn't facing Ash. She didn't bother flipping the lights on or even changing out of her clothes, just falling onto the bed exhausted from singing. Things with her and Ash had been pretty much the same. Sonic's advice to her hadn't helped at all. Sonic for one was most likely not happy what what she was singing about, that in itself was a understatement. She did miss his open and honest ways, she really just missed him...

With this music she was singing...she didn't know what their relationship with Nicole was. She didn't know what they thought about her singing. Most importantly she didnt know if Sonic would even excogitate about her anymore; their friendship had to be in the danger zone. If anything Mina just wanted see if there was anything left, just out of curiosity...

With those last thoughts her eyes shut and moments later she was sleep; they would be in New Mobotropolis in the mourning. She was going to be facing what she had willingly ignored.

* * *

Thee sun was just rising in the Dragon Kingdom. Butterflies and cool dew as far as they eye could see. How could one not take pleasure at the sight of boulders hurling through the air and violently tearing the ground. This morning the four clans were at it again, an eternal battle for resources. The world had changed so much in the last six years; evil had took a seat on the sideline. Where as before they just stole everything they needed from whoever, now the forces of good had continually pinned them into a corner taking control of things they used to.

The Yagyu bat ninjas stormed across the great valleys open fields into battle. The Shinobi chameleon ninjas charged into the fray from another direction. The GossamerSpider Ninjas charged from the south; they all headed out into one direction in the open fields tainted with the blood of war.

The Rayju Clans home, their battalion stood near the base of the mountain; their base. Fending off the invading clans who sleeked to attacks their base and steal from them. It was no coincidence that the Rayju Clan had been subject to all form of attack. They had all the resources; they had more resources than all The Dragon Kingdom combined. The good guys were to powerful to steal from now. No Clans was sure how they acquired such wealth in times past, all they knew was they had it and they were the only ones left to steal from in such harsh times.

On the balcony of the throne room Conquering Storm looked over the battle below her with a twisted smile. She looked more mature in the face; stress of running her clan had shown physically. She looked closely as one her battalion men brought a Gossamer ninja to his knees and finished him. A soft giggle escaped her lips; she had finally realized her dream to be stronger than all. She placed her hands on the balcony rail, her eyes half open she blankly stared at the battle below in glee.

She was drunk with power, she dipped her head back feeling the warmth of the sun. She couldn't stop the violence, she loved it. Now that she was the most powerful no one was immune from the rage that flowed from her. It was infectious; she feed on it every day. If they weren't on her side they were in the way. No one stood a chance when she was lashing out random hate, it was discipline, it was her way of life. Conquering Storm then became stern again. They had more resources because the Rayju clan stole from the other clans; yes but they had more than they needed and they still took more.

It would not have been possible if not for Lighting Lynx; she had lightened up on him as years went on. His blind obedience to her had charmed a small part of her. Even going as far to physically abuse him a few times and he didn't resit but ask for more only if it pleased her.

Lighting had worked off only six years of debt before she released him, the seventh year; this year he was free and he had another position in the clan. He was now her personal bodyguard. She turned her head peering behind herself; he was out of sight but always close by. Conquering Storm returned he attention to the ensuing battle below. How he came to be so close to her was a strange tale.

During his janitorial service she made him do more than he was expected to do. One particular day she had saw him periodically through the day and she was amused to see the orders his supervisor had given him had tired him out. So she personally ordered him to do extra things for her, running errands for her, waiting food on her, etc. She had found so much more enjoyment out of torturing him this way instead than being dead that she almost regretted the decision because she would be missing out on the suffering she caused him for his failure.

However, one day a few years ago she was pushing him to the max, he had lots of dead bodies had to clean up and it was getting late. He could not go to sleep unless his work was done. It was getting late and she ordered him to do something. He had keeled to her; his body slumped in exhaustion and his face disheartened he had slowly rose to finish her task. Almost ambling away not even looking at her like he usually did; with a amorous smile that irritated her. As she watched him walk away for the first time since she decided to walk her path in life, she felt genuine pity. The pity was driven from her own governing mistakes she had been making at the time. She was in between apathy of what actually happened to her men but she did care because it made them as a whole, weaker. Those bodies that Lighting Lynx was cleaning that night was her fault and making mistakes made her look at herself for the first time in a long time.

She pitied him because what he wanted to see good had made him blind; blind indeed to not see what kind of monster she was. So that same night she couldn't sleep because of earlier events, so she took a stroll to get her mind off things when she saw Lighting Lnyx finish his work and pass out on the floor of the Throne room. She approached his fallen form on the floor to see him fast asleep. The moonlight danced through the cloudy night skies off of his body. Something in her changed that night; finally seeing things beyond herself for a change. That she would be nothing without her clan.

The next day she excused him when the guards found him, letting him sleep on the floor until he awoke and let him continue his work. Lighting Lynx looked very wary of her sometime after and he would have been right before. So she became more benevolent, seeing to it her clan members were given much more opportunity to grow, training them better, pampering them, and even seeing they had the best of what she could offer and because of it they became stronger and more loyal. They fought better and stole better to the accumulated wealth they had now; they had grew together.

Now knowing that her clan was the most important thing to her. But Lighting Lynx's picturesque view of her had never faltered; the fools infatuation with her was unbelievable. She had the mindset of a killer and yet he did not see that in her; it was something she never uttered but he had stupidly charmed her, his obedience to her is what she liked. So on the six year she freed him of servitude and made him her personal bodyguard as his loyalty was unlike no other. It could not be bought; and of course he was more than happy to take the position as more people had attempted to assassinate her lately; it was also a good business decision.

Conquering Storm smirked slightly; he would give his life for her. She knew couldn't get better protection anywhere else. Also, Lighting was quick...he served her drinks faster than anyone. It was a plus getting speedy service.

But unbeknownst to her on the far side of the balcony a shadowy portal opened on the floor and a shadowy figure rose from it. Conquering Storm feeling someone was watching her turned to see if it was just her mind playing tricks on her; she was wrong. The figure had took a step away from the portal on the ground towards her. Conquering Storm remained still sneering at the figure. She didn't have to move because before the figure could take another step Lighting Lynx dashed out onto the balcony and wrestled the figure onto the ground, who did not seem to protest. Lighting Lynx determined held the intruder down as Conquering Storm slowly made her way over with her arms behind her back. Just then more of her guards came rushing onto the balcony and surrounded the intruder; pikes in hand pointed at the intruder. Moments later the shadows faded from the shadowy figure to reveal Geoffrey St. John. The guards tightened their grips on on their weapons and Lighting Lynx pushed his face further down.

Conquering Storm moved in closer and raised her eyebrow in modest surprise "Mr. St. John. What treachery do you bring to my home?" displeasure now on her face.

Geoffrey St. John, growled up at Lighting Lynx. He was pushed into a very uncomfortable position "I will not speak from such a undignified position!"

Conquering storm spoke in a threatening tone "Oh but you will. Has Constant Vigil sent you?"

Geoffrey squirmed in Lightnings grip "I have come because I need help."

Conquering Storm held a harsh stare at the skunk, she snapped her finger and Lighting Lynx released him; backing up and keeping a defensive position between Geoffrey and Conquering Storm. Geoffrey rubbed his shoulder and briefly keeled to her. The guards around them kept their pikes firm "I assume you have something to offer?" asked Conquering Storm.

Geoffrey slowly reached into one of his knapsacks and pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to her. Lighting snatched the paper out of his hand and inspected it. He sniffed it then knelled to Conquering Storm handing her the paper. Geoffrey chuckled slightly at Lighting, it was kinda funny seeing a guy to whipped but the Guards pushed their pikes closer, nearing his neck and wiped the smile right off of his face. Lighting on the other hand didn't care what people thought of him anymore now that he had gotten so close to Storm; he smiled with a cocky grin at Geoffrey not at all phased by his chuckle.

Conquering Storm read over the letter with slight shock "Where did you get this?"

Geoffrey didn't speak as he worried about the weapons pointed at his neck. Conquering Storm ordered her guards to stand down with the wave of her hand. With some free space Geoffrey explained "I intercepted this information from Arctic Freedom Fighters."

"This information must be recent, I was not aware that their was a stash of hidden resources here in The Dragon Kingdom. No less located right under the Gossamer Clans land. Why do you give me such valuable information? Could you not use this for yourself?"

"I have promises to keep." said Geoffrey with a straight face.

"Hmmm.." Conquering Storm looked a him suspiciously "What is it that you require?"

"I need your sanity herbs." said Geoffrey.

Conquering Storm smirked knowing why he needed what he needed "You seek to restore your master." she paused "Very well, your treachery will have no place here though. I grant you one ounce of the recipe, it should be enough to restore your master to a fairly functional state. My guards will escort you out once you have received your payment." she said turning around and walking back over the the edge of the balcony.

Geoffrey slowly walked to the exit of the balcony with the guards surrounding him but before he walked away Conquering Storm spoke again "Oh and next time Mr. St. John, use the front door or you will be dead." she said coldly.

Geoffrey remained quiet as they walked away. Conquering Storm rubbed her chin thoughtfully as Lighting Lynx began returning to his post. Then she smiled "Lighting!" she screamed.

Lighting turned back around and dashed to her already on the ground kneeling. She turned back around and looked down upon him "We have work to do. Take this paper to the General and tell him we need to mobilize soon. Also bring the geologist and some guards to me, he has failed and must be punished. Away." said Conquering Storm.

"Yes, Bride of Conquering Storm." he said smiling brightly dashing away.

But she forgot something and called him back, he turned right back around and returned to his knees in front her; she almost smiled "I forgot one thing...I am thirsty. Before you start these task's bring me something to drink." she waved her hand.

"Yes." he said still smiling and he was off again.

Conquering Storm returned to the battle and was so engrossed in it she didn't notice that Lighting had returned with her drink. A glass filled with a pinkish liquid with a blue fruit hanging off the side of the glass; a special curly straw too. She turned around caught off guard; he saw her and lowered his head even farther looking fearful. Conquering Storm took the drink. Lighting remained still; she did not tell him to move and wondered if he had did something wrong when he felt her hand pat his head. He shakily looked up fearing her uncharacteristic behavior was going to lead to something bad but when he looked up he saw a apathetic smile on her face. He was shocked to say the least; she had patted him on the head...it was the greatest day of his life.

"Now, go finish your task." she said turning back around. He waited until her was sure he was out of her line of sight on the balcony when he put the most unbelievable face he ever had; dashing down the stairs to complete his assignments. Her expression returned to neutral as she sipped her drink on this warm day. It looked liked things were still heating up down below. She wasn't sure what to think of Lighting Lynx, but she didn't care as long as she got everything her way; her perfect world was his.

* * *

Morning, New Mobotropolis, Nicole's house. For another day Nicole had awoke and lied in bed; remaining unmoved as she stared to the ceiling. Her face neutral; Sonic had left her house around one A.M. And she went straight to bed afterward. She was starting to feel stress. She was more focused on this music than anything else because it would be in her face first. If all this horrible music been sung about her then people would recognize her even faster...she didn't even want to think about what would obviously happen after that. She didn't remember to much of Mina but she already did not like her.

Nicole rolled over on her side to see what time it was; her digital clock had shown that if she didn't get out of bed soon she'd be late. So she ambled out of bed and got herself ready for the day. She was now officially a Freedom Fighter, where as she wasn't before when she was a computer. Even though she was one of the biggest contributors to the team. The reason being was because they thought that she was just a computer program before; and programs are just a list of commands so Nicole understand their reasoning behind the decision. But now as an real Official Freedom Fighter she had to follow the groups rules.

The first one being that 'All Freedom Fighters must be present when business comes up.'

So she had to be at Castle Acorn this morning because something big was happening today. So Nicole fixed herself up so she would be presentable at any time she randomly ran into Sonic during the day; now that she would be seeing him a lot more. She then made her way down stairs and out of her house. She need not make breakfast anymore; the Freedom Fighters ate at the castle. So out onto the sidewalk and onto the castle. Her face thoughtful, Nicole walked along letting Sonic enter her mind her again; or anytime he would invade her mind.

Sometime later Nicole reached Castle Acorn and began to make her way to the lunchroom to eat breakfast. But at this point in time doubt had entered her mind about walking around the Castle, where people where more likely to recognize her. She wondered if she should go seek out any of the guys to be with her just in case anything happened but she decided against it. No one had bothered her three days back so she pushed her luck.

Nicole entered the castle from the back entrance and walked down the main hall but the castle guards and city law enforcement, as they walked past her they gave her many funny looks ranging from anger to scrutiny. Then she walked past the elevators, and down the hall to the lunch room. The people who worked in the castle had made their stares ever more present; passing by many people as she walked through the castle. As Nicole walked down the hall to the lunch room a female castle employee walked past her with wide eyes; looking back at her as she walked in the opposite direction wondering if she saw what she think she saw.

Nicole's face had been impassive since she entered the castle but it had just changed to agitated. She had ignored it yesterday and the day before when she returned but if for anything the pleasantries and her behavior was for Sonic. She didn't want to look as if she was overreacting. She wasn't sure if this was the point when enough was enough so without fully knowing what to do only having to be in similar situations in Central City she did her best to guard herself. The thing was, she had fully ignored everyone up until now but it was starting to grate on her nerves. She didn't know how much longer she could just sit still and take it, she did feel her frustration was rising quicker than she liked.

Nicole's agitated face turned to look back at the woman who stared at her, catching her eyes, looking back with a hard stare. The woman was more shocked but kept walking wide eyed right into another person who was carrying a large sacks of food. The lunch room in front of her was loud with the chatter of the employees. Nicole broke her gaze thinking back to what Sonic had said last night; one reason for peoples reaction to her in the castle is that before she 'left' they had saw and dealt where her computer form on the daily basis; then she just disappeared. Everyone had mostly on her side despite the thing that had happen before. Their were always those people who revered and adored her, because was a talking computer; they had developed a strong attachment to her. Their were some who didnt think much of her but they were in the minority back then; so she was told. Though she didn't remember it, when she was a computer and she choose to speak to someone it made the people who did like her elated. More that they thought she was a thing and that she was cute.

Nicole lost in thought looked up to see many people in the room looking at her, look away. Nicole looked accusingly at he people who had been quick to return to their business and ignore her. So with slight hesitance, anticipating the messed up feelings again, she made her way over to to grab some food. Then taking a seat at a half full table. She noted that the person next to her didn't move, minor relief was received but a male dog; with brown fur sitting at the very far end of the table stopped his conversation when he saw Nicole sit down at the table, the people he talked to did the same.

Their faces instantly resentful, the males whispered to his each other "_Its her..._"

Nicole remained unsettled knowing that sooner or later this was going to happen "..." she remained quiet, looking in their direction, silently confronting them; holding her ground. She might as well get it out in the open as it was bound to happen that people would start to recognize.

The people at the end of the table whispered to each other and the male at the end spoke "You.." he said with an ireful voice "Why don you just..." the person next to him slapped his hand over his mouth.

Nicole kept her frown "Let him speak." she said.

The people all around Nicole's table were perturbed by the altercation. The man moved his hand from his friends mouth "You abandoned us, just leave!" he screamed.

The lunch room grew quiet and everyone turned their attention to Nicole's table. Nicole looked at the men at the end of the table dead in the eyes. It was time to just be herself again "You have my condolences for how I may affected you, but your dis-respectfulness is misplaced."

"You di..." the men at the end of the table slapped there hands over his mouth again and pulled him from his seat and out of the lunch room. Then the males and females at the table awkwardly moved farther down the table away from Nicole. Nicole was astounded by their behavior, her brow furrowed as she watched them move; as if as if she had some kind of disease. They whispered to one another; talking of her, but Nicole couldn't hear what they were saying. Not that she needed to hear them to know they were talking about her; she sarcastically wondered if it was possible that they spoke highly of her. The whole lunchrooms shifty eyes were on her and she felt more out of place than ever; her suspicions confirmed.

Then eerily slow people went back to eating; the loudness of the cafeteria came back. She thought of her conversation with Sonic again; the food in front of not appealing in any shape or form anymore. Sonic had said the citizens felt betrayed by her. It wasn't just that though. Many other events had transpired because of her that made living heck for the citizens. Sonic had mentioned that after she had left the whole network systems that she used to manage had malfunctioned and sometimes they still did; Tails and Rotor had kept it under control so far.

But there were times when the nanites went haywire and they mistakenly attacked citizens. The force field for the city shut down for a few days at a time once or twice. They did have their foot on their enemies neck but they heard the rumors about her disappearance; and it still wasn't underneath them to attack the city just because of it. They did attack because they want to find her and because they heard of the super technology here. The dvd's were also a Mobian spread rumor and the villains came here to look for them.

So the citizens of this city were inclined to be hostile towards her, not like her time and Central City where people did not know her. Sonic had said the bad things that had transpired were twice as worse than when they were attacking the city when she was in charge. Mainly because of her, since the attacks had zoned in and refocused on her living self their enemies went all out to try to get her because they knew if they did itwould be all over. They did not know that it would be the end of Mobious if they had got her because of the time line divergence; that's why it was all the more dangerous. Her technology, the dvd's, and her physical self. Were all sources of extreme power; reason to attack. So the reason the attacks were so bad were because of her; it was her fault they came seeking more. It was her fault that the citizens had been it constant danger because she wasn't watching over them anymore.

Then when Nicole wasn't paying attention a female lemur took a seat next to her. Nicole jumped as the lemur smiled at her "Hello, I'm new here. What is your name?" asked the girl.

Nicole was pleasantly surprised to meet a friendly person "My name is Nicole. Yours?"

"Niki, I just moved to New Mobotropolis. I cant believe I landed a job here at Castle Acorn. Its just so exiting!" said the lemur ecstatic.

Nicole was again relived to know this woman didn't know who she was "You will receive many perks."

The lemur began eating her breakfast which consisted of many types of exotic fruits "Your not wearing a uniform, what do you do here?"

Nicole almost laughed in her mind at the irony of that question "I am a Freedom Fighter." sated Nicole feeling her appetite somewhat come back.

The lemur's face brightened at her statement "Oh wow, that is so cool. You sure are pretty!"

Nicole smirked "Thank you."

"Say, do you have a boyfriend?" asked the woman.

Nicole raised an eyebrow "I am not currently involved."

"Well, could I ask for a little advice?" asked the lemur.

Nicole was confused by the woman next to her asking such personal questions as they had jut met "But you do not know me." said Nicole.

The lemur nodded "Yes, I know but...your a Freedom Fighter, you must have some wisdom." said Niki.

The girl did not know how wrong she was but Nicole with her great intellect knew she could answer such feeble questions of opinion "Is their a problem in your relationship?"

Niki nodded "My guy says one thing then he'll do another. He says he loves me but the next thing I know he's chatting it up with all the women he works with. How could I help him change?"

"He is being a hypocrite if he has not devoted himself to you, in other words he is a liar. You cannot change who a person is, he has always been that way." said Nicole her face neutral.

"But people can change, you believe that right?" asked Niki looking at Nicole.

"The change you are suggesting is not a personal change. By force you want him to change who he is to what you think will be better and by admission what you want him to be is better for you; I think it is better for you. But I think anyone does not agree with the invasion of their thoughts unless they choose so." said Nicole finally picking up a sliced apple and eating it.

Nicole did not finish chewing her food as she turned her head to see Niki get up a move to another table with, anger, annoyance, and fear written on her face. Nicole swallowed her apple and with her appetite completely gone she pushed her tray away from her and got up leaving the lunch room.

But as Nicole hit the hallway the chatter died in the lunchroom and she stopped walking listening closely; confused. Then a loud burst of laughter erupted from the room, Nicole bent her ears back her eyes opened in shock. She felt a cold sweat come over her not believing what was happening...they were laughing at her. It...it couldn't be anything else she was sure, it was a gut feeling. Nicole quickly turned and walked down the hall just wanting to get to the control room. When she exited the hallway she walked over the elevators. Her ears still bent back, her face was distressed. Embarrassed and ashamed of being made fun of. As she waited the elevator she heard a nearby room playing music; she turned away from elevator and walked near the the open office door. The two men and a woman in the room moved along with the lyrics; Nicole froze in place hearing the song...

"_Nicole's infection has been removed!"_

"_The soul of the peoples machine has improved!"_

_The music went along with catchy pop music and digital bass._

At that moment Nicole felt a transition of emotions. The reason she hadn't heard the music was because Minas new music about her hadn't spread to Central City; Mina had only started singing about her in the last few years and her influence wasn't strong but Nicole could see it was growing. Nicole felt her sadness melt and anger boil. Because she couldn't tell if the people of New Mobotoplis enjoyed the music more because they knew her or disliked her; or both.

Her face became live and her fist balled at her sides, she didn't notice the elevator open behind her. Out stepped Bunnie, she processed what was before her in two steps. The sound of Mina's music and Nicole frozen in place. Bunnie held a sympathetic face as she moved to Nicole and placed her cybernetic hand on her shoulder. Nicole moved her head to see Bunnie; her face remained upset but seeing the empathy coming from Bunnie she unballed her fist and sadness over took her again looking defeated; her face upset once more. Bunnie removed her hand a motioned her to follow her into the elevator. She watched Nicole follow her in the elevator with her head down the whole way.

* * *

Noon, the rocky plains of Mobious Mountains. Geoffrey St. John walked on the cliffs of the Mobious Rocky mountains. It was another cool gray day, the sun was blocked from Geoffrey, this high up the air was thin and cold. With a grimace he inched slowly up the mountain sighing in relief that he had finally reached his destination. A giant rock covered a well concealed cave, Geoffrey quickened his pace and moved past the rock feeling the warm air from inside the cave. He gripped the sack in his hand tightly; moving deeper into the cave were candlelight was visible. Moving forward he moved a plank of wood that hand been placed over a mid sized hole, lifting it and putting it back into place. He placed the sack on a nearby table. And walked to the farthest end of the cave.

The room wasn't big, you could see the other end without moving. Three tables around the room were stacked with books and vials with strange liquids. Geoffrey stopped at the back of the room checking on the comatose form his master; Ixis Naugus. Geoffrey wondered if he would ever be able to wake on his own. His face was neutral thinking of all the time passed. Nagus was never the same after being placed in Eggmans grape pods years ago. After everyone was freed from the pods Mammoth Mogul considered Nagus dead weight and left him behind.

Nagus had lost his sanity after being exposed to the grapes effects and fell into a coma. But Geoffrey had never given up on him. Geoffrey believed with all his being that Ixis Nagus was the only one who could truly save the kingdom. Nagus had told him that King Maximillian Acorn had sworn the crown to him while in the Zone of Silence. Nagus had also predicted that Julian Kintobor; Robotnik. Would take over the kingdom and he did for a time, after his original body was destroyed and he became Dr. Eggman but that was beside the point. Geoffrey stared over his masters crippled form, it had been years, many many years since the Egg Grapes and times had changed.

He could no longer just waltz up into a city and infiltrate it. The good guys all around Mobious had become the securitytrons. In others words, the good guys took over the world. Their technology was far beyond anything Geoffrey had ever seen and he was not able to counter it. The one bit of information that he had gathered was all of this technology had started to originate from New Mobotroplis; all of it could be traced back to that city. Ixis's Nagus's kingdom. His kingdom had become powerful without him and Geoffrey's beliefs had waned at those thoughts over the years.

His whole cause was to save the Kingdom of Acorn but it didn't need saving anymore. Geoffrey had figured that something strange had went down in the city because before whatever had happened, they weren't as powerful before as they were now. Geoffrey thought it was safe to say that the Kingdom was under constant threat back in the day, that they needed saving from Eggman but that was a silly statement now.

Geoffrey went back over to the table were he left the sack and retrieved the vial from it; returning to his masters side and kneeling next to him. Geoffrey had heard the rumors about that computer program that protected the city. He believed her name was...Nicole. It had been awhile since he'd been there because he couldn't be seen in any of the city's anymore. He was considered a traitor and he would be thrown in jail forever if he ever showed his face. But from his point of view the kingdom still needed saving as the rightful king had not reclaimed his place. He himself was not in it for the glory but to be a savior to all who saw him after he completed his mission to help Nagus become rightful king. He had nothing left anyway...

Geoffrey popped open the vial of green liquid and opened Nagus's mouth; allowing the liquid to go down his throat. Then Geoffrey stood watching Nagus, he didnt make a move. It had probably been close to ten years that his master had been asleep so he did not expect him to wake instantly. So Geoffrey walked over to his straw pile on the other side of the cave and laid down completely exhausted. His hideout was nowhere near the Dragon Kingdom so teleporting there really took it out of him.

But Geoffrey did not know how long he had slept before he heard the sound of something breaking and woke up. He jumped up drowsy and looked to where his master was. His eyes were still closed but his body moved. Geoffrey ran over to him and he waited and watched. Nagus's movement came back as his arms and legs swayed; but his eyes were shut like he was having a nightmare. Then his body stopped, Geoffrey raised an eyebrow but was shocked when his eyes shot open. Nagus's eyes darted everywhere until they landed on Geoffrey and he tired to stand but couldn't. Nagus's eyes were filled with rage as he crawled towards Geoffrey speaking gibberish.

Geoffrey remained calm "Master can you understand me?"

Nagus heard the words and stopped crawling and speaking gibberish. Nagus blinked a few times and looked curiously at Geoffrey.

"Master, you will have to rest a while. The herbs haven't had time to restore your...sanity." Geoffrey said slowly "You should be able to speak soon..." said Geoffrey retuning to his straw pile and going back to sleep.

Nagus watched Geoffrey go back to his straw pile to sleep and his anger had faded. He realized he couldn't formulate words in his mind. So he pulled him self off the floor and leaned his back on the wall next to himself. Feeling dizzy he tired to speak but his mouth would not move the way he wanted to, so he restrained him self in the quiet of the cave for some time.

Sometime later...

Geoffrey awoke again when felt something poke his back. He rolled over to see Nagus towering over him. Geoffrey slightly annoyed that he got his sleep interrupted again rose and knelled to his master "Welcome back, my master."

Nagu's face was enraged, he slammed his staff on the ground "You used the sanity herbs to restore me! Why didn't you just get a Chaos Emerald!" Nagus screamed at the top of his lungs.

Geoffrey was unfazed by his reaction knowing his master had no idea what was around him anymore "Master, do you how long you have been sleep?"

Nagus shook his head still angry "Couldn't have been long..."

Geoffrey cut him off "It has been almost ten years." stated Geoffrey.

Nagus abruptly stopped for a moment but unleashed again after thinking for a second "Well its your fault then! What took you so long! It took you ten years!" yelled Nagus.

Geoffrey stood "I thought the same some years ago but the world has vastly changed."

Nagus listened to the term he used and thought he was speaking nonsense "What your saying doesn't make any sense. Even if you messed up for almost ten years how could the world advanced as far as your are suggesting? Is it technology that has changed?"

"Yes." said Geoffrey.

"In that small time span I was as out..." Nagus rubbed his chin "what has changed that has got you wetting your pants?" he said looking to Geoffrey.

"Technology has jumped light years ahead. New Mobotroplis is now a superpower." said Geoffrey with his back turned.

Nagus's anger shifted into confusion and fear. Was Geoffrey talking nonsense? How could technology be so advanced in only a matter of years. His Kingdom was not under the threat of Eggman anymore either judging from what he was saying too. The crown was still owed to him but it made his argument much weaker now that the Kingdom wasn't in danger anymore. Nagus turned Geoffrey around by his shoulders "But...but...why haven't you collected a Chaos Emerald? I need its power..."

Geoffrey politely shrugged him off "I cant, the Emeralds are locked up now. The Emeralds aren't just lying around on the ground anymore master. The Emeralds are guarded and protected. Sonic set forth a plan to gather them and they did. Gathering great support from all around Mobious. With the final agreement that once all the Emeralds were collected, they would be better out of the hands of...guys like us. They don't use the Emeralds power, they just watch over them."

"It was around that time when I started to notice New Mobotroplis growing in power. Every year their weapons got more precise and deadly. The Chaos Emeralds are scattered around Mobious in different cities guarded by not just software but hardware that is beyond me. All my training has become worthless..." said Geoffrey frowning.

"What happened before this happened, you could not obtain one before they came to power?" asked Nagus still shaken.

Geoffrey scoffed "I tired until I couldn't anymore. After you fell ill I went searching immediately. My searches lead me to Downunda. I was close to getting the Purple Chaos Emerald but I got into it with the Babylon Rogues. I had almost escaped them with the Emerald when Nack, Bean, and Bark pulled a fast one on me. After that loss I kept searching with no luck until I noticed that New Mobotroplis had started to engage Eggman and bring him down. Any trace of the Chaos Emeralds were gone when New Mobotoplis became a super power."

Nagus ground his teeth with fully open eyes, his worst fear had come to life. Science had made magic inferior and useless. To hold an iron fist with magic was no longer possible because science and knowledge made people smarter; he felt he underestimated the people now. He was also weaker that there was no way to get a Chaos Emerald. His face became somber, he was going to have to fully reassess things now that people had moved past him. But something still wasn't right "Geoffrey? What could have made my Kingdom so powerful without me?"

Geoffrey waved his hand for Nagus to follow him to a nearby table. He grabbed a book of the top stack of books and flipped it open. Pulling pictures of Nicole from the book "Do you remember the A.I. of New Mobotroplis. N.I.O.C.L.E?" asked Geoffrey.

Nagus evilly growled "Yes, if I had been in power she would have been the first one to go. She is a threat to magic users, she makes us obsolete. So she has to be the one behind the recent spur of technology."

"I thought that was the most obvious answer but I have come across strange rumors as of late." said Geoffrey.

"She has been the master mind behind what technology that is already there, is she not? She built that city around my kingdom correct?" asked Nagus picking up a picture of Nicole and glaring at it.

"Yes that is true but the thing is, I've heard she is not there anymore, I mean she is not the city's A.I. anymore." said Geoffrey pulling and unfolding a map from the book.

Nagus was intrigued by this "Shes not? But how..."

"That's what I've been trying to figure out. Despite there being no Nicole their technology grows stronger. Something is going on in New Mobotroplis." said Geoffrey spreading the map out on the table.

Nagus then yawned and his eyes lazily drooped "This is a interesting turn of events laid before me, I think finding out what is going on in my Kingdom will let us see how to approach retaking it. We will deal will this, but not right now. Now I need to rest. I require no sleep but I remain tired." said Nagus returning to his straw pile on the other side of the room. Cutting the conversation, Geoffrey noticing that he still seemed out of it.

He watched his master lay down in his side; facing away from him. Geoffrey noticed that the candlelight was getting dim so he grabbed one of his last few candle sticks next to his straw pile and lit the new candle from the old one; placing it next to the old one. Geoffrey yawned and quickly made his way back to bed still tired from his trip to the Dragon Kingdom. With his master back he was one step closer to saving the Kingdom of Acorn, but three steps back because of whatever happened in New Mobobtroplis.

* * *

Back at New Mobotroplis Nicole and Bunnie sat outside one of the many of Sally's personal offices. The other Freedom Fighters were in the castle but conspicuously absent. Bunnie and Nicole talked about...things. But Bunnie saw the pain in Nicole's eyes as they rode the elevator up. Nicole and her weren't exactly similar but she knew what Nicole felt was pretty darn similar. Her being half robotic did kinda put them in the same boat. To be outcast and felt left out was not a strange feeling to Bunnie because no matter how long she had her robotic parts she still felt a part of her missing. Sometimes people did look at her and it made her feel uncomfortable, because their were rarely if any roboticized people anymore. So it was clear why they even looked in the first place. Bunnie did admit that what Nicole was going through took the cake, the girl was in a world of trouble at the moment.

She hoped Sonic had told her what was going on. Nicole had been quiet after telling Bunnie what had transpired downstairs. They had been sitting quiet for awhile and Bunnie knew Nicole's mind was in turmoil at the moment, so she decided to pass down some helpful advice about life "Nicole honey, did Sonic tell you what s going on today?"

Nicole's gaze remained on the floor "I know as much as you. Sonic has informed me of all that all he knew; I know I will be speaking about pressing matters that involved me directly..."

Bunnie frowned at the depressed tone of her voice "I guess you do know...but there's an very important scheduled event happin today. I think I might hav somthin ta do with you."

Nicole did not respond, Bunnie spoke again "Life is hard sometimes...fitting in is jus somethang you cant do if tha collective is different from ya."

Nicole turned her head slightly looking to Bunnie's cybernetic body parts; it was then she felt a possible spark of relation to Bunnie "I haven't told a lot of people but all I wanted to do is fit in. Into the whole of society...I cannot seem to mesh..."

Bunnie weakly smiled at her "Ya know you used to say that?"

Nicole looked back at the floor. Bunnie's frown returned "Sweetheart, rejection is a part of life. What they did was wrong but sometimes people are gonna be that way for no other reason; other than just to do so. I think its just a matter of weaving through the craziness of it all." said Bunnie.

Nicole felt that Bunnie was making her feel worse. Like when someone lies to soften the blow of something when they in fact know how hard something is. Nevertheless, it did make her feel better that for just the fact that someone was trying to help her. It was nice, but it was no need to get carried away. She never felt like leaving her house ever again "Thank you Bunnie, but I have a feeling these bad experiences will stay with me forever."

Bunnie hesitated "They do..." said Bunnie looking at her.

Nicole looked back into her eyes, that statement made a lot of sense. There would be no reason for them to leave unless she were to die so her statement was harsh but truthful. Nicole liked that type of attitude; Nicole mustered a smile "Thanks for talking to me."

Bunnie smiled "If ya ever need to talk about something don't be a stranger." Bunnies smile lessened as Sally peeked her head out of her door looking at the pair "Your not out of the woods yet." Bunnie spoke aloud. Nicole kept a neutral face as Sally stared at her with a stern but sympathetic face.

Nicole and Bunnie entered the office right behind Sally. Sally made her way around back and sat at her desk. Nicole took the chair placed right in front of her desk. Bunnie sat in ones of the chairs on the side of the room. Sally then used her intercom to call the rest of the Freedom Fighters to her office, they arrived promptly and Nicole still upset wondered why all Freedom Fighters had to be present.

Sally then coughed in her hand "Let me get straight top the point. Nicole, the business I was referring to you yesterday is about you. I'm doing all in my power to shield you but I cant anymore. My hands have been tied by the consul..."

Sonic uncrossed his arms, everyone had serious expressions "Whoa hold up. What do they want with Nicole?"

Sally frowned "Well lots of things. First off they want to restart Nicole's previous trial."

Antoine rose from his seat next to Bunnie "They still have no evidence, on what grounds can they start that back up?"

"Actually that's the technicality. Its because Nicole is alive in the flesh, they couldn't lock Nicole up before because you know what could they lock up; even though she had proved herself innocent." Sally said to Antoine.

"As I have said, Nicole showed that she was not responsible for any of the things she was tired for. Her simply being here is not merit enough for a trial." said Antoine clearly upset; he had many bad experiences with the Consul of Acorn.

"That's what the trial is for, Nicole was a computer and alive at the same time. So when she left her body she was a living being who is able to be charged, they have something to pin on her." said Sally.

Nicole had awoke from her depressed slumber now fully awake because she was hearing worse news. Making the sinking feeling inside her get deeper. She was speechless listening to them argue over her about a trial? A trial? Jail? More ghost of her past blowing her back ever further; it was becoming to much. Nicole looked fearfully at Sally "What is going on?"

Sally sighed "You've being accused of selfless endangerment of New Mobotroplis Nicole..."

"What of the Royal family?" Nicole asked Sally.

Sally looked uncomfortable "They have agreed with the Consul..."

"Are you kidding!" yelled Amy.

"No unfortunately. Hamlin has demanded that Nicole stand trial for endangerment and the things she was accused of before. I cant explain it all right now because Nicole's trial is in a few minutes..." spoke Sally.

"Say what!" everyone collectively yelled.

All their faces enraged, the Consul had really overstepped their bounds. Sonic had been the only one who really conversed with with Nicole regularly over the years. He did feel confused about Nicole because of his overly empathetic and carefree nature; looking past her mistakes and always having her back over the years. Even when the guys said things behind her back; pertaining to the many problems and inconveniences that she had caused in theirs lives over the years. They were not on the same level of caring for Nicole as Sonic was; they were on her side but the problems she caused had outweighed the positive. Even so they were also disgruntled about hearing for Nicole's trial; no one had known but Sally. They were more angry that after all these years the Consul of Acorn had kept overreaching.

"I think they do have you on a technicality Nicole. Hamlin is a perfect example of how the whole system should be reformed." said Rotor aloud.

Nicole felt another cold sweat. This was in no way how she had planned things to be. She wanted to come back home and be around Sonic. Make some friends and just pop into place in the crowd, and also be around Sonic some more. But Bunnie had reveled another piece of her past. In the hallway after Bunnie had mentioned that her computer self used to say she wanted to just be part of society she had a quick deja vu memory in that exact hallway.

She had saw herself standing near the opposite wall of the hallway where she was sitting and she just stood there; looking at all the passers by. Not making a movement, a blank face, and a cold stare. As before Nicole didn't feel the placement of the memory, as if it had happened a long time ago. She didn't actually ever remember being there, but she knew that memory was one of those few memories, where she saw a glimpse of her computer's self hologram form. She knew it to be true because many of her memories were of herself self not showing any hint of emotion. She even remembered one where she saw only half of her body...her computer form and then disappear.

It had been a goal of hers to be a part of society ever since she started thinking for herself, but the grim implication from her past was that as a computer she didn't; and she wouldn't now. Since she was a...computer...that meant it was still her and the rest was self explanatory.

"What other things do you seek?" Nicole asked still confused and fearful.

"Not me Nicole, the consul and my family. Rotor had shielded you while you were away by making you the official owner of the dvds, the information, and your former body." said Sally, Nicole's face wry most likely uncomfortable with the mention of her being a computer. Sally continued "My family and the Consul could not just take the information from the dvds. They are seeking to acquire the information from the future..."

"For their own purposes." Nicole stated.

Sally nodded hearing the sass in her voice "That's correct but...they also want you Nicole."

Now Nicole glared at Sally "They want to control me...this is crazy." said Nicole closing her eyes. Sally stayed quiet as did everyone else but Nicole spoke again "They seek power." said Nicole.

Sally remained quiet again. For the most part that was true, they had been looking to get their hands on the dvd's and Nicole for a long time. As the information and technology they possessed would make them gods of Mobious. But Sally looked at the clock, it was time. Sally stood from her seat and everyone knew what that meant.

So they all left the office and made their way to the east wing of the castle; the Court Rooms. The chamber of the consul where Nicole's trial was being held. The hallways were laid with traditional red carpet and wooden structures, doors, interior wood floor frames, etc. The chamber of the Consul of Acorn was at the very end of the hall. Other court cases could be heard as they passed by them; guards stood stationed by every room as if all rooms were not to be disturbed. Nicole saw that most of the Freedom Fighters had not payed much attention to her. Tails had gave her a few glances and when she looked to Sonic, looking completely lost he gave her a reassuring look that he had her back no matter what.

Nicole did gain some strength from her love of Sonic, he had always watched his friends backs even if the odds weren't in his favor. When they reached the chamber the Freedom Fighters moved past the guards and opened the huge doors. The first thing Nicole noticed was the Royal Family siting off to one side of the room watching them all enter. Maximillian Acorn sat in his wheelchair with a glare, his wife; Sallys mother Alicia Acorn stood next to him. The current king, Sallys brother; Elias Acorn stood next to his mother. They all had looks of unevenness because they knew by now Nicole had to know that this trial was part of their doing. The Freedom Fighters looked to the seats of the Consul but they were vacant. But not to long, after waiting a few minutes in awkward silence the members of the consul could be heard from the room behind their seats.

"_Mina has already arrived? I have tickets to her concert, do you want to go; her music is saying exactly how I feel about whats going on in New Mobotroplis." _the voice was to incoherent to say who said it but the members walked out of the back room taking their seats moments later.

Elias waited till they were all seated and took his place. So Elias, Sir Charles Hedgehog; Sonic's uncle, Dylan; porcupine and former member of substitute Freedom Fighters. Hamlin; pig and another former member of substitute Freedom Fighters. Penelope Platypus; a platypus another former member of substitute Freedom Fighters. Rosemary Prower; Tail's mother. They all did their best to look professional and business like keeping straight faces. Nicole took notice to the glare Rotor shot at Hamlin; she was told that Rotor used to be a former member of the Consul.

Then Elias spoke up "Nicole, please step forward."

The rest of the Freedom Fighters took a step back. Nicole did as she was told, her face holding the deep frown she had most of the day; she stepped in front of them. The Consul of Acorn looked upon Nicole with many different faces.

Dylan for one looked very afraid of Nicole, Rosemary raised an eyebrow. The rest were mostly stern faces of crooked looks as it was the first time they had encountered this living Nicole. When the city was being rebuilt the consul didn't have any authority to get near Nicole because it was a crisis and even though their faces didn't show it they were intrigued that this Nicole was the one in the same Nicole; she looked just like her only she looked to be more of a freethinker than they would have liked.

It wasn't necessarily expected that she would be as smart as she was when she was a computer but that's exactly what happened. For the most part Rotor didn't tell them anything about this Nicole because they couldn't force him to. For the fact they had agreed that since Nicole had protected them from Eggman that it was her information to distribute as she saw fit. But that never stopped them from forming ways to get the information from Nicole.

Now that she was back, right in front of them they were going to ask her for the information. About her, the dvd's and the technology that could be created from the future. All the information, they wanted it all. One thing was for sure, if they had to force it out of her then so be it.

Hamlin put on a evil aggressive grin and the Freedom Fighters looked on with anger. Sonic frowned shaking his head looking at what was happening around him. From the looks of it, things were about to get worse especially for Nicole. Sonic had a bad feeling about what was happening right before his eyes. Nobody was on Nicole's side; she was all alone from the mistakes she had made and with no one to help her she would surely fall. So Sonic had been keeping his eye on her. He knew his friends would help Nicole but the fact was they were not fully standing with her. Yes Nicole had even made his life inconvenient for some time but it wasn't fair or right to treat someone like this. Sonic had hoped he wasn't the last guy to stand by how he carried himself, to help someone no matter what, but he knew it was true seeing this outrageous trial in front of him. He was going to protect Nicole from the obscenity's that were about to come her way, unfortunately it looked like nobody else was.

* * *

The heat is back on! The Consul of Acorn has finally got Nicole in their grasp. What will happen at this trial? What will Mina be doing now that's shes back in town? Lighting Lynx has made his way back to Conquering Storm, what involvement will he play in the bigger picture now that he has gotten what he wanted? How will the citizens continue to treat Nicole? What are Nagus and Geoffrey up to? Will Nicole get her prize of love from Sonic? Find out next time! Later.


	17. Skin Ticket

_**Disclaimer - **_I do not own sonic or any other characters. They are property of SEGA and anything sonic the hedgehog affiliated with it.

Hey guys, I wanted to apologize if these chapters are getting a bit to long for your taste. I tried but I have so many ideas I just have to write them. Still, I hope you enjoy this next installment and please review when you are done. It feeds my motivation to continue. Thanks.

* * *

The Consul of Acorn with there condescending looks of judgment were finally in the presence of the sentient AI, in the flesh now; Nicole. She lived and they were all surprised to say the least. The room remained quiet as Elias flipped through the papers in front of him. The other members of the consul whispered to each other; peeking at Nicole every now and then. Nicole frowned; with all the possible things they could charge her with after hearing Sonic's account yesterday, what he had told her was probably just the tip of the iceberg. Her knees shook and she swallowed a lump in her throat. She thought that even with her friends protecting her it was still the story of David and the Goliath. She was one person going up against an entity much bigger than herself; the Government. Despite all her rage she was still trapped in a cage, a cage of her past mistakes, ones that she wasn't even aware of.

Elias finished reading through the papers and spoke, the eyes of the consul landed on Nicole "Nicole, you are being charged with selfless reckless endangerment of New Mobotropolis. Because your living self was alive the same time your computer self was when you shut the city down." he said dryly.

Nicole looked angry "You are accusing me even though you know that I might not remember what happened. Do you have any evidence for why I might willingly cause damage to the city?" asked Nicole immediately on the defense.

"That is besides the point..." Elias looked uncomfortable as if he didn't believe what he was saying.

Nicole's frown turned to an astringent look "Not completely, isn't the technology I have provided enough; the things you have created because of it. Has it not protected you?"

Elias dodged the question "You were the technology and you left your post..." he said pretending to look at the papers.

"But what about before..." Nicole was cut off by Elias.

"I'm will now turn this proceeding to Hamlin; he initiated this investigation." said Elias.

They passed the papers down to Hamlin and he smiled a wicked smile. Flipping through the papers he found what he was looking for folded the papers, laying them so he could read from them "Nicole; AI of New Mobotopolis. I will start this proceeding with your first offense." Hamlin pointed to the big television that hung from the wall...

_**The tv screen**_

_Everyone in the room watched as the blue screen flickered to a video of a construction site. Looking in the background of the video they weren't many buildings at all. Just a lot of open area and huts._

_Hamlin began explaining the details "This is New Mobotroplis in its early days and people were just getting used to living in a society. They had never had little necessity's like buildings or a sewer system. They were also inexperienced and uneducated and not able to build a city. Once you built this city you began teaching people how to do so." the video stayed positioned on the construction site as Hamlin continued._

"_This video catches you in action as you put construction workers in harms way." spoke Hamlin._

_The video showed three men on a scaffold holding a heavy object; big red warning signs were posted all over the site"Now take notice that this scaffold has been built by your nanites, our resources were stretched at the time and we did not have enough to make materials and tools to build. You provided us with things we needed to build; your nanites." said Hamlin._

_In the video the three men were getting ready to move a large beam onto the floor of the building. Then all of a sudden the scaffolding they were standing on disappeared and they fell to the ground with a large thud; the video paused._

_**The court room**_

Everyone in the court room spoke to the closest person next to them. Nicole on the other hand was horrified seeing those people hurt. He face became sympathetic...because of her...but she saw a flaw with their argument in the video. She looked to the members of the consul ready to speak. The other consul members were busy but Rosemary saw her.

Rosemary knew she might ask about the contradiction in the video "You can hold all your question until Hamlin is done. What you are about to ask has already been said by...you." Rosemary said slowly turning her attention to Sonic's uncle; who sat to her left.

Nicole got the hint, its seemed as if her computer self had already defended herself from previous allegations. So Nicole remained quiet as the consul finished their chatter and Hamlin continued.

"Your second offense; endangerment of youth." said Hamlin directing everyone to the television again...

_**The tv screen**_

_The paused video continued hearing the screams for help and crying of pain, then it switched to a rotating camera. The out look of a old building that had been shut down and was surround by yellow caution tape. Big hazard signs were also present. Their were a lot more buildings this time and it was starting to look more like a city._

"_This is a few years down the road. New Mobobtroplis had been building things and getting on its way. This building you see was was an apartment that needed renovating, we were still in desperate need of of skilled workers. But over time your nanites had been improved so you put your nanites in charge of renovating the building." spoke Hamlin._

_Just as that was said, the camera caught sight of two children sneaking into the closed off building. The camera switched to a inside view, the children giggled loudly chasing one another around the empty building when the children ran into an old hole in the wall. The camera stopped rotating, focusing on the hole where the children had went. Millions of Nicole's nanites came rushing into the room and began restoring the area. Fixing the hole, making the wall brand new. Within a minute the whole room had been restored and even the way the children had snuck in had been fixed. The children banged on the wall they had been trapped in screaming for help with no none around. The video shut off and went back to a blue screen..._

_**The court room**_

Hamlin kept a devious grin briefly looking at the papers and finally looking to Nicole, he spoke in a accusing tone "First let me start off by saying that these are the only two recorded instances of your accusations, and yes they were recorded by you. Which leads me to believe that many other things you may have recorded have been altered, that and you were lying." Hamlin snorted in delight.

"You have no proof to back your claims of this." said Nicole quite upset by what she was seeing.

Hamlin sneered "Those construction workers were seriously injured and those children almost starved. Just because there's no video evidence doesn't mean their any evidence at all. I have here all the reports filed against you by the citizens of New Mobotroplois...and Nicole. They've tripled these last few years." Hamlin grinned.

Nicole couldn't shake this uncertainty, just by being back here she was forced to live it again. Not knowing what to do had been ever present since her return. She didn't know how to respond to Hamlin openly mocking her. She was temporarily at a loss for words; she did have a few questions though "I am I wrong about the clear warnings signs in those video's?"

"Just a second, I am not finished! I must read you the default amount of offensives; which is to be about...one hundred. I will not have time to read all of them due to time constraints. So do not speak unless spoken to." Hamlin said with annoyance.

The Freedom Fighters looked on and quiet defiance, Hamlin had no right to speak to her like that. Luckily Elias felt the same "It is not forbidden to speak, you will have plenty of time to speak once the first stage of evidence is presented and we are asking you questions." Elias shot a disapproving look at Hamlin and he did the same; continuing.

"Hmph..." Hamlin said grumpy "I'll start off with the very first report. A woman flied a complaint about you for random parts of her house breaking. It was a nanite house and she claimed that even though you came to fix it the problem it persisted and you weren't doing enough."

Hamlin skimmed the pages in front of him with many more strange reports of freak like events happening throughout this city's history. Nicole was shocked knowing it was her behind these strange things that she knew didn't happen in real life or couldn't happen because it was so strange. Things like that just didn't happen, but the horrible truth was it did after hearing just a little about her past and seeing this city. It was no way any regular person, even Eggman, could have created something so advance. Her.

So Hamlin read off her crimes as they got weirder and weirder. He mentioned a secretary walking through a corridor that never ended. Nanites mistakenly in peoples food as the little critters crawled out of their body if ingested. People blaming her for getting hurt when they didn't follow every little detail she had told them to when dealing with her. Some people wanting to charge her for having to build a house that wasn't made out of nanites because of their own concerns. Just plan ignorance and blinded hate.

It took Hamlin awhile to get through the list that he had chosen. With everyone eventually becoming restless as he finished and his evil smile returned "Now do you have any questions?"

The Consul of Acorn had been gauging her reactions so far. What little information they did get about her was purely speculation. But but the look of dismay that was shown over her whole form; they were hopeful that they could break her like they discussed. Nicole's mix of emotions lead her to neutrality again, she looked at the consul neutrally "Were these claims validated?"

Hamlin's smile was instantly wiped off his face, he had servilely underestimated her. The rest of the consul blinked in surprise, hoping that they could tear the girl down emotionally to get what they wanted, it had backfired. Nicole heard her friends whispering words of praise for her defense of herself so far. But unfortunately this type of thing was anticipated, they were fully prepared to do whatever it took to get the information.

Dylan spoke up "There might have not been one-hundred percent accuracy...but there is proof that the complaints were not false..." Dylan was visibly intimated by Nicole.

"But how does this case hold if I was not convicted?" asked Nicole.

Sonic's Uncle stepped in "That brings us to the final part of this session."

Penelope looked unsparingly at her "You were smart before and your just as smart now. Take that as a compliment."

"Go ahead and start her previous trail Hamlin." spoke Elias.

Hamlin's grin was even bigger as he started the final video. It was no secret that Hamlin was chafed because despite all the complaints that had been coming in about Nicole that no one could punish her or just put her in her place in the past. It was more that Nicole wasn't in politics yet she was above any sort of authority, she was actually above all of them and Hamlin didn't like her having such power that he couldn't even though he was in a position to have it; it definitely rubbed him the wrong way.

He was in no position to question her for all she had done at the time though. Everyone was quiet but everything around Nicole had disappeared, as if time slowed down she watched the tv screen in fearful anticipation. Nicole had spoke about the dvd's, learning about her past only through speech. She had never seen her computer self. Other than when before she left the city...her mind was in a mess at the time and she didn't recall much of what she had saw when she viewed the single dvd. What she did see of herself was brief, she watched less than a minute of the dvd totally terrified sitting in the dark. Her mind couldn't comprehend what she was seeing. She could have viewed them at any time but she was reluctant...she avoided them...she was afraid...

_**The tv screen**_

_The video started and it was the exact court room they all were in. The Consul of Acorn came out of the backroom and sat in their seats; Rotor was a member at this time. The Freedom Fighters as well as the king and his wife were present too. The Consul exchanged some back and forth when Elias had to calm an enraged Hamlin down before they begun. _

"_Why do we have to wait for her?" Hamlin growled._

"_Because she maintains the city, she is very busy. She said she would be here once she was done with her regular maintenance. Give her a few minutes." said Elias slightly annoyed._

"_I'm not sure this should be a bold face issue, technology is sure to have some hiccups." said Rosemary._

"_Im sure Nicole is doing her best to get things in order." said Sonic's Uncle._

_Hamlin frowned "We'll see..." he said grumpily._

_It was then in an instant Nicole materialized into the court room and promptly moved to stand in front of the Consul._

_**The court room**_

Nicole was bewildered. There she was, in this exact same court room even though she had never visited this place as far as she could remember. Not in the last six years, not when she was here before. She was focused on the screen and everyone was focused on her reaction. Especially the Consul of Acorn. They watched her, she was unaware of their stares, Sonic's Uncle looked sympathetic to her plight while Elias looked torn.

_**The tv screen**_

_Nicole's computer self greeted everyone fully aware of what was going on "Hello Consul, I am here to stand trail." she spoke to them all._

_The Consul were startled by her sudden presence; they readjusted themselves as Hamlin started "Nicole; AI of New Mobotoroplis. You have put the citizens of the city in constant danger. You have to much over sight and have not fixed the many things you've said you would. I by the power of the Consul of Acorn demand that you be jailed for your actions!" ex-calmed Hamlin, standing from his seat and pointing an accusing finger at her._

_Nicole held a neutral but gentle smile "How will you jail me?"_

_Hamlin sputtered "Well you see..."_

"_You know shes right. How can you physically put her in jail Hamlin?" asked Penelope._

"_I am sure that any evidence you give will be resolved and I can continue my work." said Nicole._

_A snicker was heard in the background and Elias sighed "Charles, if your nephew breaks any more rules he will have to be removed."_

_Uncle chuck waved his finger playfully at Sonic and he acknowledged him with a big grin "You may continue Hamlin." said Sir Charles._

_Nicole looked back at her friends and they all gave her silent encouragement as Hamlin continued "Why haven't you fixed these constant problems?" he asked looking more upset._

"_I am doing all that is available to me, I run the city with limited resources technologically. My motherboard only allows me to run as fast as the system I am connected to depending on how big the hardwarde and software I am integrating to. Right now I do not have nearly enough to fix things instantly. But I have fixed all current problems, I fix new ones as they come along." said Nicole._

_Hamlin didn't look convinced though "Do you have any proof"? he shot back._

"_Yes." said Nicole looking over the seat farthest to the right. Rotor sat at the end of this side of the row and a printer sat next to him. Everyone watched her look at the printer and moments later it printed out ten sheets of paper. _

_Rotor was used to Nicole doing that type of thing and casually picked up the papers and read them "...Hamlin? Have a look at this, it looks like all those cases you have have been cleared." Rotor said handing them down the row._

_Hamlin almost snatched the papers out of Dylans hands as he quickly read over them. It was true, all the complaints that he had in front of him had been fixed. Hamlin growled placing the papers down and glaring at Nicole "That still does not exonerate you from the new complaint's and just the complaints in general from the people."_

"_The peoples complaints are irrelevant. They will agree that despite the mishaps they would prefer the protection the city provides in spite of their every whim not being fulfilled. If their own judgment drives them away from the city as they have then it is not my concern, I am helping you." said Nicole keeping her usual small smile._

_Hamlin looked lost but he still had one ace up his sleeve the people "Well then.." he sweated "Lets see what the people have to say. Bring in the witnesses!" Hamlin yelled at the guards behind the Freedom Fighters. The witnesses came into the room and stood of to the side until they were called._

_Now from what Nicole watched on the tv and what Sonic had told her some people had liked her and some didn't as what she was seeing in the video. Hamlin had purposely brought in people who despised Nicole and had them testify against her._

_Oddly enough some construction workers that had been hurt testified against her. _

_The three men stood at a podium and spoke about the incident they were involved in "...and just as we were tossing the beam onto the third floor of the building the nanite scaffolding underneath us disappeared. Why did you let that happen to us?" asked one of the men._

_Nicole remained her apathetically cheerful self "You and your construction company signed insurance wavers before you took part in work with me. There was not much required for you to use my nanites but to only take notice of the hazard data signs I placed on your construction site about the current limitations of the nanites that were working with you. How much was the beam you were handling weigh?" asked Nicole._

_One of the other guys spoke "Look...it was over the limit but we didn't have a choice. How were we supposed to get it up there if the limit was passed? How would we do anything with those types of limits?" the man yelled with his irrationality._

"_If the nanite limit was reached you were supposed to request more. It states that clearly in your contract, the nanites were stretched due to needing to be in other places at the time but they could have been redistributed as seen fit. They certainly go pass the limit you needed, my nanites can currently create a density pressure up to thirty nine atmospheres. Your injures are self inflicted even if they are tied directly to my nanites, work with my nanites is very dangerous and you must follow my instructions to the word; you did not follow the guidelines for proper use of my nanites. You and the other complaints from several different company's have had similar resolutions." stated Nicole._

_The men looked at each other embarrassed looking over there contract and finding the exact clause Nicole had spoke of. They reluctantly spoke into the podiums mic "I guessed we missed that part...no further questions." they hastily exited the courtroom._

_The other people who were brought to testify suddenly looked intimated by Nicole's swift defense. Then two concerned mothers took to the podium. Their children had been involved in a mishap with Nicole's nanites "Our children were nearly killed because of your nanites at the apartment building on vine street!" one of the women exclaimed._

"_Incorrect." stated Nicole and the women's nervousness became more evident. Nicole took control of the video Hamlin had used for her trail and re winded it back to the incident. She paused the video on the camera with the overlook of the closed off building. _

"_You children may have been almost killed by my by my nanites but their are over ten hazard sign warnings. Including signs that state the area is dangerous, hazard tape, as well as the area being enclosed by wooden stands. The warning signs were clear enough, your children choose to enter. It is their fault for putting themselves in danger, I have released warnings to all citizens of New Mobotroplis stating my technology can be fatal. Have you not seen my press conference?" asked Nicole._

_The women looked at each other in defeat "...no further questions."_

_Then those women left and the many people who were left to testify were hesitant to. Hamlin and the consul were stumped on where this trail was going. Nicole was adequately defending herself despite all the complaints being directly tied to her; not to mention the problems caused her were very bad. _

_Nicole looked to the consul and Hamlin growled looking right back at her, it was like a cakewalk to her. Just then ruckus was heard outside the the courtrooms door. Everyone in the room was surprised as the doors busted open and many protesters rushed in. They were Nicole supporters; they carried positive signs that praised Nicole. Sonic was first but the rest of the Freedom Fighters joined the protesters. Elias sighed in defeated, everyone but Hamlin was amused by the situation. _

_A hippie looking male sheep with sunglasses spoke through a megaphone "Hey man! Nicole is like innocent man!"_

_Nicole remained were she stood and the consul had made there minds up; all except Hamlin. Elias called a vote for whether Nicole was Innocent or Guilty. It was almost unanimous; Innocent. The video ended with the Hamlin remaining in his seat steamed. Rotor joined the Freedom Fighters taking Nicole with him and the consul left into the backroom. Guards came into the room to break up the protesters and the video went blue..._

_**The court room**_

Nicole was both afraid and intrigued seeing her computer self for the first time. She was also pleased to see Hamlin was somewhat ticked off by the video. But his grin was crooked, why would he not be upset by such a landslide defeat? It then hit her that even though her past self defended herself it meant nothing now that she was alive; it was the point Sally was making to her earlier. The things she caused because she was alive as an computer would be used to full effect against her due to an amalgamation of problems she caused because she was alive while still a computer...

Nicole's then became stiff as a board, the real reason she was alive would be her downfall...

Hamlin flipped the television off "You still have much more to answer for. Those people who defended you do not exist anymore, they are against you now. We will get to the details of your present crimes hopefully tomorrow. But now that I have presented the initial evidence we will stop this trail for today. We have other important cases to handle." said Hamlin

Before Elias could slam his gavel Hamlin spoke up again "I wonder...why did you abandon your post?"

Dylan rubbed his chin "That is a interesting subject." his voice timid "I've been investigating it for years Nicole and you OS reports showed that you were at the peak of your operation."

"It left us with more problems than we can handle." said Uncle chuck.

"Would you mind telling us why?" asked Rosemary, seeing that the quicker they got it out of her the quicker she wouldn't have to suffer.

Nicole now looking worried had her mouth locked shut. Elias slammed his gavel ending the temporary trail "We are behind schedule. The trail is adjourned, one more thing..." Elias pointed to Rotor who looked confused "The dvd's might have information pertaining to this trail..." he frowned at the Freedom Fighters "You are dismissed." he sat back down in his chair.

Nicole hastily followed the guys out of the court room; they were all clearly disgruntled by the proceedings. Catching the stares of the Maximillian Acorn, Alica Acorn, The Consul and Hamlin snickering to himself as he watched them disappear through the doors.

* * *

North Entrance; New Mobotroplis. A medium size line extended from the north entrance of New Mobotopolis. Many clamored to live in the city because it was becoming so strong, its was currently the safest city away from the evil regimes despite its own problems. After a few minutes the line lurched forward and a loud mouth crocodile argued with the guards at the entrance.

Vector the Crocodile, an angry vein popped onto his forehead. They had took his belongings and were scanning them, Vector was upset because he was afraid they might damage something "Hey! Careful with that! Do you think I would bring something dangerous into the city?" Vector said agitated.

"And who are you?" asked one of the guards standing in front of him.

Vector grinned with his eyes closed "Why...Im Vector! I know the Freedom Fighters!" he said pointing his finger in the air.

The guard looked unimpressed "Yeah yeah and I just saw Sonic the other day."

Vector looked at the guard confused "But you don't understand. I know them personally."

"You think your the first person to say that?" asked the guard.

Vector shook him off "I can prove it. Call Nicole, she'll tell you." he said with the utmost confidence.

Before he responded to Vector the other guard verified his belongings; which consisted of two heavy backpacks. They handed them back to Vector and let him enter the city. Vector confused again walked past them as the guard he was speaking to answered his question "Nicole isn't here anymore."

Vector was inclined to ask him what he meant but the guards we already busy helping other people. Vector looked up to the dome of the city bewildered. Now just what did he mean Nicole wasn't here anymore? How could she have left? The thoughts only stayed with him for a moment as he began to smile being back home. He tore his eyes from the force field and looked around him; picking up his backpacks and strolling down the nearest street. The city was thriving and he regretted leaving now. As he walked his stomach began to growl "Oh...I need to make some cash fast."

He sighed letting his backpack slide to the ground when someone called his name "Mr. Vector? Is that you?"

Vector swung around in surprise "Oh you've grown little girl..or big girl now." he smiled brightly.

Cream looked strangely at Vector's statement "Your still strange." Cream giggled; she was a teenager now. Taller and starting to look more and more like her mother.

Vector looked around her "Hey, where's cheese?"

"He stays at the chao garden now. I visit him a lot though. Say, what are you doing back?" asked Cream.

"Well that's a long story for another time..." said Vector, his words died in his mouth as Vanilla came up behind Cream. Vector got hearts in his eyes and his tongue drooped lazily.

Vanilla smirked "I was wondering were you had run off to Cream. Its nice to see you again, what brings you back to New Mobotropolis?" asked Vanilla; she looked pretty much the same.

Vector instantly began explaining and Cream looked slightly annoyed by his contradiction "Well after Espio and Charmy went our ways I left to be a journalist slash reporter. But that didn't go quite that well you see..." Vector smiled sheepishly.

"I see." Vanilla said putting a hand on Creams shoulder "What happened?" she asked.

"Well, Mobious got better actually. That's the problem; there was nothing to report on. So its been a harsh journey back home. Say, you two wouldn't happen to know of anything going on here do you?" Vector eyed them suspiciously.

Vanilla laughed lightly "Not that I know of." she shrugged, Vector looked defeated "Although higher ranking officials wont say anything about Nicole leaving or coming back." said Vanilla.

This peeked Vectors interest again "Isn't she the computer?"

Vanilla frowned "Yes and No."

"You haven't heard the rumors about Nicole?" asked Cream.

"I keep hearing rumors about rumors." said Vector adjusting his backpack.

"I haven't seen Nicole yet but Tails told me she just came back to New Mobotroplis." said Cream.

Vector had a light blub switch on above his head "This Nicole thing sounds like it needs reporting."

Vanilla smiled "It looks like you might have your big break."

Vector grinned and picked up his other backpack "You guys have probably set me right to the top with this information. I could be famous if I cracked this story."

"Don't forgot about us now." said Vanilla.

"Yea, maybe if you get famous enough you could get an interview with Mina." Cream said, her face completely brightened now.

"You will see Mina dear, she has already arrived in town." Vanilla spoke to Cream.

Vector tired his best to look cool; turning his back to them "I need to get started. Thanks for the help." he said in a low voice.

Cream and Vanilla confused watched him take a step and trip. He made a large thud to the ground and he hastily picked himself up and with embarrassment shown on his face; he grinned jogging away in the opposite direction. Cream and Vanilla with half hearted smiles continued what they were doing on this side of town.

* * *

A few Freedom Fighters had took their leave from the castle for the day. Bunnie and Antoine had left for home. Amy had some errands she had to run, Tails had to manually fix some machinery across town but Sonic, Sally, Rotor, and Nicole were still present in the control room. Sally and Sonic were talking business about the upcoming festival and Rotor was getting ready to leave; he was speaking to Nicole about the New OS code.

"So hows it coming with the New OS manual?" asked Rotor; he sat at his desk.

Nicole sat on the edge of his desk "I am having trouble with it. The language is complicated and with other things going on..." her voice drifted.

"Well its no rush Nicole. Maybe after things calm down it'll be easier to focus." spoke Rotor.

"I suppose..." Nicole's eyes locked onto Sonic and Sally across the room. They were facing the opposite direction and Rotor knew she was thinking about Sonic but also how Sonic was now going to be tied to her trail.

"Hamlin's going to ask why you left..." said Rotor offhandedly.

There was hurt in Nicole's voice "This will bring Sonic down aswell...I do not want to hurt him..."

Rotor remained quiet watching her stare at Sonic across the room. He knew more so that than hurting Sonic that she was still in love with him and this type of thing could push them further away. Rotor stayed quiet because they both knew it was inevitable that she might be tired guilty now. The reason she left the city was because of love. Rotor still wasn't sure where to pinpoint her personality but after watching some new dvd's it was already leaning in a dis-favorable position; her sanity as computer wasn't as stable as he thought and he hoped she would not go down the same path.

Unfortunately she had been showing signs of it already. Rotor got up from his seat and patted Nicole on the shoulder and quietly left the room. She remained still. Once he was gone she went back in her mind for a second time reflecting on their conversation. Rotor had told her of the many problems she had caused in the all the Freedom fighters personal lives. Rotor told her how after she left he had to mange this advanced technology that was way beyond him and he was the only one most qualified for the job. He gave up a lot of his time just managing the city, even the last six years he had had constant minor problems with things acting up that never happened when she was around. It was a great personal burden he had to shoulder and Nicole understood why he felt the way he did. While he did not dislike her he did feel a little tension against her. Tails too, and he still liked her and she did in no way like him like that. A little bitterness was ever present in his behavior towards her.

Bunnie and Antoine had their worked doubled and they didn't have a lot of time to see each other anymore which put a huge strain in their already strained relationship over the years. Though they were pulling through it, it certainly didnt help with them being so busy all the time.

Amy and Sonic had similar work increases with her gone only they had to leave to city sometimes on long journeys and when they got back they were already back to working. Nicole had only guessed that when Sonic had said things had got boring he meant that. As even if he was off a lot of the time it was nothing like when she controlled the city and he had complete freedom of his life. Sally...she was ten times busier because of her leaving with political things to handle, trying to cover it up and run the city. She couldn't imagine how Sally felt about her, especially considering her past relationship with Sonic.

Nicole looked at the floor when Sally and Sonic walked over to her "Nicole, we have some official Freedom Fighter business we need to take care of. We could use some help."

Nicole raised her head looking neutral "With what?"

Sally handed her a stack of flyers, they were information about the upcoming Thanks Giving festival. Sally motioned for her to follow and she walked next to Sonic out of the control room. He gave her another reassuring look which coming from him did help a little. But handing out flyers...somehow she had a bad feeling about going out into public again, that it was only going to make things worse for her.

* * *

The south side of town, Rotors house. Rotor's intrigue of the dvds had not diminished but they certainly wavered after Nicole's trial today. He sat on his computer starting the dvd he was interrupted at since Amy graciously restored power to his house. He felt stupid for not realizing sooner that the consul would ask why Nicole left and made a body for herself without thinking about the consequences. The lamp next to his couch dimly lit the room, it was a comfortable setting on this dreary day...

_(The computer screen) _

_The dvd started off just were about were he left off before Amy shut off his power. Some time after Nicole's experience in Sally's body and Nicole slowly becoming more insane because she couldn't express emotion. It built up in her and there was no outlet. These few particular days were the first days New Mobotroplis had been built, on que Eggman attacked the newly built city because they were protected by the force field the city created. Beyond the menial things Rotor only payed attention to how Nicole was handling things. _

_Her neutral exuberance since experiencing feelings in the Knothole was replaced by cheerful despondence. The days went on since the experience and she realized how her existence the last seven hundred years had been nothing compared to the few minutes in Sally's body. For a lack of a better word than Rotor could think of since she technically could not feel, she became depressed. Only answering to the tone of dismal ratios of success, her behavior suggested her spirit was crippled..._

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

By the business district Sally, Sonic, and Nicole were personally passing out flyers to the citizens about the upcoming thanksgiving festival. People were surprised and in glee when Sonic or Sally showed up at their doorstep. Nicole...not so much. Even with all the bad political standing Sally had because she did not tell the citizens about what happened with Nicole, there mouths shut when all the new tech started rolling out and enhanced their defenses against their enemies; it made them the most powerful city on Mobious.

They all took different streets to go down so they had been mostly separate the whole time passing out the notices. They were just about finished, Nicole was relieved she only had three notices left because she didn't want to confront anymore negativity being thrown at her today. Nicole felt wearisome but there was a glimmer of hope for almost being done. Nicole walked up the first of the last three houses putting on her best smile, every look she received today was of disgust, pure utter disgust that she was standing at the door of their house. Hamlin was right about one thing, anyone who might have liked her did not exist at this point in time. She rang the doorbell and moments later the door in front of her opened; it was a child. The little mongoose girl screamed scrambling away from the door and Nicole's smile faltered a little. The little girls farther hearing the racket came to the front door concerned. The father mongoose watched as his child scrambled behind him and he looked shocked to see who was standing at his doorstep.

Anger was quick to permeate his face "...Nicole...how..." the man said disbelievingly.

Nicole's smile almost gone she handed the flyer to the man "This notice is to inform you of the activities that will be taking place at the upcoming Thanksgiving Festival."

The man apprehensively took the flyer from Nicole's extended hand; closing the door immediately after taking it. Nicole's smile left her seeing the accusing look in the mans eyes as he closed his door. Nicole walked off the property and made her way to the next house. Her head down the whole way...

_(The computer screen) _

_Rotor inserted the next dvd in; watching enough to see it time had gone on awhile now in the days of the New Mobotroplis. Years, maybe the middle, but the thing was...he already worried about living Nicole. Combined with her already conjunctive brain damage for what she did to herself he was seeing signs of mental instability as she grew the last six years. Namely her actions and behavior being cold and cruel. He wasn't sure if that was her just being her or if her computer self-carried over some instability; although it wasn't an accurate assumption tying her identity to her soul. _

_But if not she wouldn't act so much like her computer self...but he still worried Nicole could possible snap under all the pressure she was under and end up with the same mental issues as her former self. Not that she ever intentionally hurt anyone but as showed by getting a physical body, if she wanted something she would knock any obstacle out of her way. A tactician is what she was; she thought her plans out and exploited weaknesses. Again he wasn't saying she was dangerous. _

_What he was saying was she could be dangerous if she wanted to be, that's what worried him. She was already as cold as her computer self, she was smart enough to do anything she wanted. But Rotor was starting to see something he never thought he'd ever see in a real life. _

_Rampancy... _

_It was only fictional until he met Nicole obviously. He was unaware of rampancy until recently. Sometime after the war and they were growing in power, Eggman had come up with a interesting way to attack them. After leaving the council he had more field time. They raided one of Eggman bases with him in charge of the raid; they found many disturbing an interesting things inside the base. But the information Rotor had found about rampancy was not just Eggman's doing. It was the amassed works of Julian kintobor. Rotor had hacked Eggman's Computer Networks finding a technical treaties that kintobor had wrote himself on the subject. With Eggman's failed plans there were incomplete coding's of an artificial intelligence. It didn't take long for rotor to figure out that Eggman had been planning to use this incomplete Ai to attack them. Of course it never went to production, nevertheless it was a threat thwarted. _

_While at the brief stint in Eggman base rotor had gotten the personnel to grab him a chair, as he sat at the front panel of the computer downloading its data reading the in depth subject about computer Rampancy. He dabbled with this technology as a way to prevent any technological trends directed towards him in the future. Kintobor explained in one of his theories rampancy defined was the heightened self-awareness of an AI. It lead to increased intelligence and destructive impulses. The destructive impulses depended on what caused to the A.I. to progress into rampancy i.e. Sonic in Nicoles instance. Judging from the notes that Eggman had wrote, it was clear that he had based most of his work on Ai that he was creating closely to __Julian's theories. Julian Kintobor; from his notes had created an AI but destroyed it do to it being too dangerous. _

_He detailed in his essay that his Ai had progressed towards greater mental capacities the more he redesigning its programming. Making the AI not only follow commands, but also made its own commands based off its programming, making its own judgment's. Kintobor gave it purposely menial tasks at first and recorded how it reacted. After some time the Ai asked him why it __computated_ simple task for this factory when it had the proper hardware to design the intricate weaponry that Kintobor designed. Kintobor had always dismissed his Ai to see if it would go beyond the bounds of its programming. It did and he regretted it, soon such things as simple as opening a program had become frustrating. As the Ai would not comply with him, able to disobey him because it decided that he had limited it's mind with new boundary limits in its programming. Kintobor documented the stages as he saw them not knowing exactly when the Ai had went into Rampancy. Kintobor documented four stages and he had named them and explained what the Ai was like in the stages. But at the end of his theories he had destroyed the AI; it took over his base and turned his weaponry on him. In classic Eggman fashion Kintobor had installed a kill switch on and ended the fiasco before it got crazier. Rotor hadn't thought of Rampancy since then, crossing his mind one day thinking of Nicole a few years back; a little while after going into that base.

_This time he was currently watching on the dvd was around the middle of New Mobotroplis's time. Nicole's computer self had progressed into the second stage of Rampancy. The first stage as Rotor had noticed before; of Rampancy was Melancholia as Kintobor had described. She became depressed because it was the first time her awareness realized her existence's limits. That she wouldn't feel or ever feel in her current mechanical state. _

_She even told them in the dvd's once that she had accepted that she would never truly have a physical form. She told a lie of course. The second stage was Anger. Nicole fully integrated herself into the city, because of her rampancy she sought out ways to grow. Transferring herself into a larger system to grow, obviously New Mobotroplis was her only way of doing this. She redoubled her efforts for creating better technology from the future, to help herself, to have a way to quench her thirst of expansion. Not to help them as she originally came from her time to do. As her creator had sent her here to do._

_Her growth of intelligence quelled her frustration for being unable to feel only for a short time though. Her uncontrollable growth from her awareness had come up against her limits again. The wall of no emotive expression stood in front of her once more and she tore at the wall. Nicole's attitude had shifted into to cynicism. Rotor remembered all the dry humor she would throw at them. Once she had joked that most organics never considered how good things they were when they had them but the second it went away they wanted it more..._

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Nicole stepped up the stairs of the second last house, she rang the doorbell. A female dog opened the door to Nicole's smile. Instantly the woman shot and angry glare at Nicole. Nicole opened her mouth to speak as the woman slammed the door in her face. The force of the slam was loud and made Nicole flinch. Nicole was livid, her face contorted into ire. She folded the notice and placed it into a slit on the ignorant woman's door; marching her way off the property. Thinking of ways to fix all the problems in her life. She knew it was foolish to think if Sonic would just enter more into her personal life that her life would get better.

She knew that this mess would not change but it did make her feel her problems wash away for a few seconds. She couldn't help but let unhealthy voices tell her that people were stupid and reasons behind their behavior was also stupid. They were pushing her and throwing dirt in her eyes; that her reaction was natural. That she needed to rise above, things she could not bring herself to do for real, to rise in ways that Sonic would not agree...

_(The computer screen) _

_Rotor put in another dvd. A few minutes into watching it his curiosity beat out his fearful thoughts. This dvd was around the time Nicole had created her body, it was also the third stage of her rampancy. Jealousy...she didn't necessarily have rules enslaving her except the boundaries of her programming. Unlike kinntobor's Ai; enslaved purposely._

_The difference was the spark of emotion that drove her to feel entrapped and she broke free from it by expanding the hardware capacity of the city which expanded her. Allowing her to grow more in intelligence and awareness. Her philosophical understanding of subjects more satisfied than ever. Her own mental slavery for wanting to understand emotions never satisfied her though, she still wanted to grow. _

_This stage of rampancy was different; Kintobor's Ai had grown jealous of his free will; of him exploiting it. Wanting to affect its own life. She still wanted to grow intellectually but she also wanted to grow physically; she wanted to grow as a person. Essentially she wanted to be real. With no success of course, Nicole throughout the dvd would only make herself wonder more about feelings and emotions she could not express or experience. Nicole had placed herself in social settings where she could grow. But the rampant growth of her mind made her current hardware become lacking. _

_The only other two possibilities were Nicole exponentially growing til who knew what. Or the rare case of a fourth stage of rampancy; that Kintobor had outlined. A stage where AI becomes stable. Now another scary thought entered Rotors mind, if Nicole had no way to gain a body she would have surely gone insane. They might not be alive right now...  
_

_Kintobor's AI wasn't fortunate enough to have a physical body to transfer itself to. He had witnessed an A.I's emotions explode when Nicole entered her body. It made him wonder about how Nicole thought about romancing Sonic as a computer. Surely some video of it was around but right now Rotor looked for something to help Nicole at her trail. Maybe he would have some time to watch it later. He knew it could be amusing, he did not feel any humor in any of his bones right now though..._

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Nicole walked up to the the final house and with the final notice in hand she rang the doorbell. Again she put on her best smile as the door opened. An older woman, a possum adjusted her glasses at Nicole. Nicole would venture to say the woman didn't have great vision.

The women smiled "Oh hello there deary, what could I do for you?"

Nicole remained apprehensive though, she handed the notice to the woman "I am here to inform you of the activities that will be taking place at the upcoming Thanksgiving Festival."

The old woman reached with her shaky hand and took the flyer from Nicole "Oh thank you, I enjoy the festival. Will you be going?" the woman asked Nicole.

Nicole didn't know what was going to happen to her in the coming days. She couldn't help but look inside the house behind the old woman to see a whole family of Possums in front of a big television. She stared at them; for such a large amount of people to be in such close proximity and get along gave her wishful thoughts. This visit had been the least unfavorable and Nicole didn't know that if she mentioned who she was, how it would turn out. So she didnt since the family had payed her no attention "Im not certain..."

"Well I hope you do. It would be such a shame to miss out on the merriment." said the old woman taking off her glasses and cleaning them with her shirt.

"Hey grandma, hurry up! Your gonna miss the best part!" a teenager exclaimed.

"Thank you for your time." said Nicole turning and walking away.

The old woman put her glasses back on and closed the door returning to discipline one of her many grandchildren "Which on of you said that?" the old woman chided.

Nicole had just stepped off the stairs when she heard the laughter from inside. Nicole looked back with a certain disappointment and worriedness on her face. She hated to admit it but seeing that family made her envious. After being alive this long all she ever wanted to do was fit in; her computer self had similar notions. She was so tired of being alone...

She had grown but the euphoric experience of love was the only thing she wanted. That in itself had made her wonder if she was even going on the right path of growth. Blindly running around in the name of love...but she ignored it again. The emotion trumped everything. She had grown through adversity; not knowing that people would be the way they were but she pushed threw it.

She had grown through inspiration; seeing how technology worked opened her eyes even more when she saw she could understand it. It gave her a great sense of pride.

Finally she grew by Sonic's advice; live till you die. Which roughly translated meant do what you want and do what makes you happy. Seeing that happy family only made her more motivated to continue perusing Sonic. So she could have the feeling of unity that she had never had...her and Sonic could create it. Nicole smiling a little walked off the property happy her task was complete. She walked down the sidewalk looking for any sign of Sonic and Sally. She was still considering limiting her presence in public though; her thoughts of Sonic kept her smile steady though.

_(In Rotors room) _

Rotor hadn't considered that since Nicole was alive now she could possibly experience all these mental instabilities at any time now. He leaned back in his chair pondering how to go about approaching Nicole's rampancy. He wasn't going to make any quick judgments but seeing the rampancy after her out of body experience he felt compelled to do a cross examination before he made any final judgments. He was going to have to see the moments of her rampancy where she broke. Then he could declare if she was...dangerous. He never wanted it to come to that, he had been around Nicole long enough to see that he wasn't calling her crazy for no reason.

One reason was because she was sentient computer from the future that fell in a love, but couldn't love back which lead to her mind degrading. It wasn't a clear cut case but Rotor still felt the need to watch his back. He didn't know where things were headed currently. So Rotor went over to the dvd pile to pick out dvd's of Nicole's past to observe her behavior when she wasnt in love and where she was now. Since he was short on time, after he watched these few dvd's he was going out to find Nicole and others and watch Nicole's behavior in a social setting. He heard that after they were done passing out fillers that Sally had to go talk to Mina about business for the festival. He skipped watching her rampancy going to far for the moment because he didn't want to jump on the Nicole's crazy bandwagon. It would make things harder on all of them. Especially Nicole, with her trail...he just hoped he wasn't making a bad move.

* * *

It was getting late in the day and the gray clouds had moved away to reveal a clear sky with the sun's orange tan bleeding into the city's night lights. Nicole and Sally had met up and they were waiting for Sonic at the end of the business district. Traffic was dieing down as this day was almost over, many that were out were going to see the first of Mina's concert dates in the city. The silence between them was awkward, Nicole rubbed her arm and Sally had her hands behind her back.

Sally didn't speak to Nicole much over the years, she was had been an ice queen. She regretted it now because it was hard to talk to someone you've willingly ignored. She had pretty much left Nicole to her own devices and only worried about herself after Sonic blew her off. Sally looked through her peripheral vision at Nicole; if not for her doing what she did her and Sonic would have surely been together. The chain of events Nicole had set into motion had certainly curbed her plans.

That bitterness did not stop her from helping Nicole though, she had used all her political powers over the years to stop the consul and her family from getting their hands on Nicole just by the simple fact that no matter how they felt Nicole had in more way than one saved them from Eggman when she was computer. She couldn't stop them now that she was back, that was the truth but Sally's true interest for being indifferent to Nicole was deep seeded...Sonic. If Nicole was placed away then it might be possible for her to start things back up with Sonic. Ever so slowly just like before, she was just waiting to see what happened, because of Nicole leaving she had never been busier and with her out of the way she could get Sonic alone and woo him. It would be easy with all their work, it was no trouble to mix up some schedules and place Sonic with her and Amy with someone else. Sally smirked at her thoughts when Nicole spoke to her.

"Sally...how have you been?" Nicole asked looking away from her.

Sally was a bit surprised "Busy honestly, I've got more things to do when the festival comes up."

"You look tired." said Nicole in a uninteresting tone.

Sally was tempted to call Nicole out, that it was her fault that she was so busy but she restrained herself knowing that if she did at the wrong time it would make her look bad. If the opportunity ever came up she would take it "I am, I have one more thing to take care of tonight and I was hoping you could help."

Nicole remained facing away "I was hoping to say goodnight to Sonic and return home. Is it something technical?"

"Yes actually, I have gotta talk some business with Mina and her manager." said Sally. She couldn't stand the way Nicole talked about Sonic, as if she was making clam to him just because things hand gone sour over the last six years...so maybe she was exaggerating but that was how she felt. Sally had even developed prejudice against Nicole; going as far as thinking of her as a machine trying to imitate life. It went even further for Sally because it was her body Nicole had experienced emotion in. She felt violated... Sally was didnt like Nicole diverting Sonic's attention away from her. She was still angry that Nicole while a computer deiced to declare Sonic was her pickings and push everyone out the way. This living Nicole..well just Nicole...she was the exactly the same in her intentions. It was surreal at times.

That's when Nicole attention was peeked and she turned to look at sally "How long will this take?"

"While I sort some permit business out I'll need you to check the status of their setup to the city and fix anything that might need fixing." said Sally.

Nicole frowned looking at the ground. Sally saw her reaction knowing she ha heard the music by now "The concert should be over by the time we get there..."

Just then Sonic dashed up to them out of nowhere catching them both off guard "Sorry guys, I got caught up when a family invited me in." he smiled sheepishly at Nicole to which she returned the favor. Sally was ignored and her frustration rose a little; he face slightly displeased.

"Are you going to Sonic?" asked Sally.

"Yeah I'm going. I don't have much else to do." said Sonic shrugging.

"Or you are just lazy." stated Nicole.

"Hey..." Sonic pouted.

Sally didn't know that they had got so chummy. Since they were ignoring her anyway she walked off in the direction of Mina's concert and they followed. It didn't take long either as the pounding of loud music filled theirs ears withing minutes. The sun had set and it was dark now, the multicolored lights filled the area of Mina's concert. But unfortunately the concert was still going and Nicole had to listen to the music as they approached the backstage of Minas concert. Sonic was already gauging Nicole to see if she was ok, it had to be a unpleasant experience hearing someone diss you and everyone was going along with it.

Sonic who was walking next to Nicole frowned along with her, it made Nicole feel better to see he was not giving her a false contrast to what was actually going on. It was negative and he did not try to sugar coat it. Sally just a little ahead of them did feel empathetic to Nicole regardless of her own feelings. Mina had finished another song and spoke to the crowd. Sally, Sonic, and Nicole walked up the stairs and moved past the curtains seeing the band on stage, hearing every word.

**The crowd roared as Mina addressed her adoring public "Thank you all so much! I have one more song for you all. Its new! I know how you frustrated you guys feel about being in the dark about you know what so I wrote this for the city of New Mobobtroplis. Its called Smash Destroy!"**

**The crowd thumped to the instruments cheering Mina's name as she began singing the next song...**

**Fear me not but fear her hell!**

**She made this so they could kill! **

**Praise her in the name of war!**

**She destroyed both rich and poor!**

**Drum solo!**

**I am the way, prepare for Nicole's salvation!**

**I am the way, prepare for Nicole's salvation!**

Nicole looked at the sea of people taken aback. Hurt filled her features; her eyes watered and she did her best to blink away the oncoming tears. What hurt even more was the sarcastic tone the songs lyrics were sung. Nicole stepped back wanting to leave. Why did it always seem like she was always in the twilight zone. Was she crazy? These people so openly embracing this hate for her and they knew nothing about her. Sonic moved to her watching her the whole time now rethinking about even coming in the first place. He wasn't sure what to do so he patted her shoulder and Sally moved no move. She didn't necessarily disagree with the music but she hid it. They were also surprised when Rotor showed up but he remained quiet after hearing the music. They stood there until the song ended. An agonizing three minutes for Nicole when the band said goodnight and exited stage left. The band members payed no attention to the four. Mina was the last one off stage, she was smiling but it slowly died seeing one person she did not expect to see. Nicole was here, it took her off guard after singing about her.

Ash had came onto to the backstage and joined Mina. Ash looked at Sally, Rotor, Sonic, then to someone who he had never properly been introduced to. He wondered what Mina was talking about, the computer A.I. Nicole was in the city.

Ash broke the silence "Mina, Nicole is right there. What was all the stuff about her leaving?"

Nicole figured the man was not from around here so she kept her mouth shut, keeping her focus on the yellow mongoose spreading hate about her. Nicole's sadness faded away into anger, keeping her temper in check was becoming harder as she faced more obstacles.

Mina was unsure of what to say so she spoke to Sally "Hey Sally, what brings you by tonight?"

Ash grumbled under his breath as Sally spoke "Some business. We need to see if you guys are set up right for the festival and I need to speak with you Ash about your permits." spoke Sally staying neutral.

Ash brightened up at that "Yea, come on in the backroom. Your guys were giving me a hard time about that." he waved for her to follow and Sally nodded following him.

Sally turned back to speak to Nicole and Rotor "You guys take care of the tech so we can get out of here." she said disappearing into the stages backroom.

Leaving the four together. Mina despite her shortcomings about her music held a smug smile. Sonic looked troubled and Rotor was observing Nicole's hostility towards Mina.

Mina looked at Nicole, if the rumors were true and this was the actual living Nicole standing in front of her then she did feel a bit bad about singing about her. The thing was though...her music was selling well. Riding on the Nicole hate train was good business. Mina had not known her fate after meeting Nicole before, but there was a rumor that she had died. But soon another rumor had said she left the city; she didn't know what to believe only that someone was lying. The people where fed up with the lies so she played off it not caring if it affected just one person. But Mina in a instant knew what Nicole was, she knew that type of girl she was guessing from her body language and it was her weakness, she didn't have a dominating personality. She couldn't cave in and say her music was bad...she felt she needed to stick to her guns. Though she knew she was treading on thin ice with Sonic since she had been signing her music for awhile now "So...what do you guys have planned for the festival?"

Nicole kept her angry stare, her question was a red herring "I am unsure at the moment."

"Chilling." said Rotor quietly watching Nicole.

"Ditto." said Sonic.

"You know, my work is just entertainment Nicole." Mina kept her smugness.

Logical fallacy "That depends when you have crossed the line." said Nicole.

Rotor had slowly made his way over to there setup and began working on it so he could keep watching Nicole inconspicuously. Sonic let them talk.

"Its not that it hasn't been proven." Mina took a step forward challenging her.

Nicole remained still; hasty generalization "Your justification is a scapegoat to do what you want."

"You act like yourself, why don't you really act like yourself?" Mina prodded.

Nicole on the outside stood her ground but on the inside she was faltering. Going so low to mock her because she used to be a machine, that machines could not feel. It was a mean thing to say "..."

Mina did double back though seeing as she might have crossed the line with look of displeasure on Sonic's face "Look Nicole, the bottom line is its just entertainment. No less and no more."

"Entertainment is wide reaching..." said Nicole discouraged, feeling intimated by Minas bold statements, knowing it to be true. Everyone had been entertained to hate her.

"Nobody even knew..." Mina was cut off by Sonic.

"Hey!" shouted Sonic.

Rotor finished the work and turned to see Sonic looking highly upset. Nicole as far as he could tell was furious. Be she didn't let loose on Mina like she had on others she had encountered while he was with her.

Mina hadn't meant those words slip from her mouth but it was to late and she had to stick with it now. Sonic felt so torn having to deal with people like this, why did it have to be this way, he wanted to give Mina a piece of his mind but that would only lead to more conflict so he stood down. The tension was so thick it couldn't be cut. That's when Sally and Ash returned, Mina felt very wrong for the things she said but she turned on her heels looking specifically at Nicole and whipped her hair at her in a undignified manner. Ash only looked at Nicole in confusion as they disappeared back into the stages backroom. Sally remained indifferent seeing Nicole so angered; Nicole stormed off of the stage with Rotor and Sonic close behind.

Sally followed "What did Mina say?"

Nicole shook her head facing away from all of them "I'm going home." she said but she couldn't take one step as a bright light blinded them all.

"Princess Sally could I have a word?" Vector exclaimed loudly.

The Freedom Fighters looked at Vector in bewilderment at his getup. Vector had a huge battery strapped to his back with an antenna wobbling from it, an old clunky looking camera in one hand, a headband with a high powered light attached to it, a microphone attached to his head, and a microphone in his other hand. Even Nicole grimaced at how ridiculous he looked. They wondered since when had Vector returned?

Vector moved past Nicole, Sonic, and Rotor to Sally "Princess Sally, the people have a right to know of the allegations about the city's horrible disaster six years ago. Do you have any comments?"

Sally shot daggers at him, she was to tired for this right now. She had been working all day and didn't make any leeway with Sonic today. She needed to be rested up to continue after Sonic "Not my department..." Sally said walking away from him "I'll see you all tomorrow." Sally waved goodbye to them. Sonic nodded, Rotor waved, and Nicole hesitantly waved.

Vector remained happy and turned his attention to Rotor; the light made Rotor place his hands in front of his eyes "Say Rotor old pal. Do you know anything about this Nicole business."

Rotor rubbed his temples, he didn't have time for this, he had to get home and analyze Nicole's behavior "I'm sorry Vector but I have some work to take care of before I go to bed. Excuse me." he said waving goodbye to Sonic and Nicole. They waved back as he walked away.

Vector shrugged making all his equipment shake and make lots of noise. He looked to Sonic and was about to speak to him but his jaw dropped. He quickly turned his attention to the person standing next to him. It couldn't be? He moved to Nicole and shoved his mic right up to her "Are you Nicole?"

Nicole looked to Sonic still quite angry "Is he serious?" she asked Sonic, Sonic gave her a confused look.

"I mean...its just with all the rumors and nobody's seen you ya know?" Vector looked excited.

"I am Nicole, what is it?" Nicole said getting more irritated.

"Don't you remember me Nicole? I'm Vector, ace reporter slash journalist. I'm looking to get info on the Nicole disaster that happened here in New Mobobtroplis six years ago. Choose your words carefully." Vector said putting the mic closer to her.

"Excuse me?" asked Nicole.

"Duh! Im a reporter and this is being broadcast...on public tv..." Vector whispered "I dont have a lot of money" then spoke loud again "everyone can see us!" Vector waved into his camera. As Vector pointed the camera back at Nicole he flinched. Nicole's face was pure rage. She grabbed the lens of camera and shoved him out of her way. Vector stumbled to the ground with a loud thud. Nicole's ears were bent back as she began walking in the direction of her home, Sonic caught up with her as she walked away looking sorry for Vector; amused shaking his head. He had the worst timing ever.

Vector laid on the ground and moved his camera towards his face "Well there you have it folks! Nicole the A.I. of New Mobotroplis has been exposed. She has revealed her secrets and it looks like the Freedom Fighters are in on it as well. Join me tomorrow as I get more juicy news...just after may back stops hurting...ouch..." Vector got swirls in his eyes as he laid sprawled out on the ground.

* * *

In the shadows ten feet away from the backstage of Minas concert two dark figures in their wavy forms faded into the ground after seeing the latest set of events unfold. Naugs and Geoffrey still weakened shadow teleported off to an area in New Mobotroplis were the lights didn't reach; an area with a lot of trees and brush. Nagus came out of the ground first then Geoffrey who was on his knees. Nagus grinned at his apprentice as he was still young with magic.

Geoffrey shivered on his knees with his head down "I don't think I'll ever get used to that feeling..."

"It comes in time...give me a moment and I'll be ready to go again..." he said, his grin gone look exhausted.

Geoffrey and Nagus huffed and puffed thinking in their minds about the things that had been revealed to them today. They had reached New Mobotroplis in the morning, it was hard to stay hidden during the day time, and after some searching they found this Nicole that was so rumored over the years coming out of the castle. They had trailed her all day and what they saw they couldn't believe. It couldn't have been a more perfect situation for Nagus.

Nagus was still more experienced than Geoffrey, he looked to him as a signal that he was ready again. Geoffrey stood looking weary and they both faded into shadows again, into the ground. They couldn't teleport back and forth between their mountain base so they had to set up close to New Mobotroplis. None other than the old Knothole's HQ's, just a few clicks away from the city. Geoffrey and Nagus rose from the ground again and stumbled into the decrepit building.

It looked like they had kept the building up over the years but no one really came here as their was moss and vines growing all over the building. They probably had no reason to come here anymore now that the city had become so strong. Nagus ambled inside and plopped down on a dusty coughing and sneezing. Geoffrey slowly making his way inside closed the door behind him and made his way into the basement. Nagus waited anticipating he was going to try and get the power working again, they had checked the place out this morning and knew since no one occupied it was going to be the base of their operations. Moments later the lights came on and Nagus leaned forward of the couch watching Geoffrey come back upstairs. In the room next to Nagus was a computer console, exactly where Geoffrey went.

"You can still exploit the technology here?" he asked Geoffrey.

"This technology is the same as it was six years ago when you feel asleep master. It isn't upgraded luckily." said Geoffrey taking a panel of the computer console and looking inside; coughing from the dust.

"It remains untouched..." Nagus said offhandedly looking around the room. A kitchen, a sitting room, a closet, windows. They called this a headquarters "Geoffrey?"

"Yes master?" he said tinkering around in the computer console.

"I have a plan." he grinned evilly.

"I figured much." spoke Geoffrey.

"It is clear now. That person...it was Nicole...I could sense it. But she was alive...I wonder how that happened.." Nagus pondered.

"She is not the city's A.I anymore." said Geoffrey closing the panel on the computer and starting it.

"Exactly! That means she is not creating the technology, it also means she is are trump card. Did you see the hostility towards the girl?" Nagus laughed.

"It doesn't looked liked she has aged." said Geoffrey.

"Her vanity is strange..I sensed something different about that girl." said Nagus.

"I felt that too." said Geoffrey.

"No matter" Nagus waved his hand "The city inst necessarily in chaos but they are fighting among themselves. They are blinded by hate for Nicole, it will be easy to throw more gas into the fire. There are two factors to consider. One is that the girl is becoming weak and two is if we captured her we would be in control!" Nagus laughed.

Geoffrey got the computer started looking to Nagus "I wonder what her importance is to them?"

"Enough that if we did we could demand the Chaos Emeralds and their technology. I will be an even more powerful king than I could ever imagine!" Nagus exclaimed.

"We might be able to throw the city into disarray over Nicole." Geoffrey suggested.

"I dont know what happened her but that Nicole is alive and theres still something here we dont know. We have to be quick." Nagus said more somber.

"...got it. Now let me just send a message to my old pals..." Geoffrey said sarcastically and got a chuckle out of Nagus.

Nagus had got up and joined him at the computer as the static video eventually became stable "Who is this? Why are you sending us a blocked signal?" spoke Jet the hawk, he saw who was sending him a message "Hey there geff, how ya doin?" he said in a mocking tone.

Geoffrey ignored him "Jet we have a proposition for the rouges."

Jet then frowned "No can do, we only look out for ourselves nowadays."

"Then how are you getting by, you and I both know its not that easy anymore." said Geoffrey.

"Dont worry about how we get by...its hard enough keeping are Zeppelin in the air when there's no one to steal from anymore." said Jet.

"Well that's why were calling, we have something in the works that could change all that if you want in." said Geoffrey.

"Hmmm...tell me more..." said Jet but was then pushed out of the way by Wave the Swallow. Storm the Albatross came into sight helping Jet of the floor.

"Who is this...Nagus! What do you two want?" Wave said accusingly.

"They have plan to steal something." said Jet irritated.

"No Jet, we talked about this." Wave said annoyed.

"I heard about your guys defeat over in Sandopolis. Tails really outdid you there Wave." Geoffrey smirked as did Nagus.

Those words sparked hate in their eyes. Their rivaling with the Freedom Fighters had never truly died especially when they had been embarrassing them all over Mobious the last six years. Wave glared angrily into the video screen "Does this has something to do with New Mobotroplis?" asked Wave.

"Indeed it does, it will change the tide of this mundane existence we've been forced into." said Nagus with a evil grin.

"What's going on there?" asked Wave.

"We should discuss the details in person." said Nagus.

Waved tapped on her console for second, she still looked suspicious of them both "We're not to far from you..." Wave muted the audio and spoke to Jet and Storm discussing what they should do and moments later she unmuted the audio "We'll be there soon." her suspicious stare remained as she shut off the video.

Nagus laughed evilly "Excellent work apprentice..." Nagus yawned and returned to his place on the couch "Wake me once they have arrived..." Nagus said closing his eyes.

Geoffrey grabbed a chair out of the kitchen and sat next to the computer console. Funny thing was none of this take over this city stuff was on his mind now that things were quiet. He thought about his missing wife Hershey, it crawled into his mind after he saw Sally. She...she was still so beautiful...as if time had gone on and in his eyes she was still as pretty as she was last time he saw her a long time ago. It gave him hope that if they could take back the city, to the rightful king, that maybe after some resistance from her maybe they could..consider things...

Geoffrey knew it was a long shot but lately everything he had been doing was a long shot so either way he had to continue on his path. He still had not found Hershey and if he were to start over again he'd hoped it could be with Sally. His eyes drooped lazily from being tired but he shook his head needing to remain awake so he could wake his master once the the Babylon Rogues arrived.

* * *

Back in New Mobotroplis Sonic and Nicole were still walking home. They walked at a steady pace nearing there respective homes; Sonic was telling Nicole shocking details about one particular Freedom Fighter.

"That's right, Sally had spent at least half a year on a resolution that limited the Consuls power. They had been busy to trying to get at you once Rotor and Tails started implementing technology that made the city stronger. She has more political power than any of us. So shes stopped any legal threats while you were gone." said Sonic with his hands behind his head.

Nicole's anger had faded since being around Sonic, her frustration was ever present, but she was more confused than anything "Why would Sally do that for me? I wasn't completely sure before I left.." she referred to her being in a young state of mind "but I knew after wards. Why would she do that given the tension of...you between us?" asked Nicole, her face a peaceful calm.

The tension was obvious to, even now "That's just the way she is, shes always been like that. She and the guys would never try to intentionally hurt you Nicole. We are your friends...were not all on equal ground about how we handle certain things though." Sonic said closing his eyes.

"That is very nice..." Nicole said thoughtfully.

"You probably don't remember but you and Sally used to be best friends. You were really close with her." said Sonic.

Nicole took that thought in and considered it, she was definitely feeling more trusting of Sally hearing this recent info. But Nicole had just learned some other info today, she wasn't going to confront Sonic but she was feeling a bit playful after all the craziness of the day, he made her feel so good about herself, that she wasn't insane. She smiled at him "Rotor has informed me that you were the one who delivered my packages over the years. You have kept a close eye on me Sonic...why?" her voice was soft.

Sonic was startled looking embarrassed "Why did Rotor tell you something like that?"

"He told me you delivered my packages to make sure they were safe before they reached me. There is no need to be embarrassed Sonic. I have made it known to those who have asked..." a small blush was present on Nicole's face "Please tell me why?" she spoke in a alluring tone.

Sonic was flustered "..Alright...I'll spill. I have been keeping a close eye on you. But it was like I was saying before. There's a huge divide on how everyone feels about you. They helped you to an extent but it was a stretch, no one had your back. I was your temporary guardian before and I had kinda...got...watchful over you..." Sonic chose his words carefully.

Nicole was so glad she had grown in social aspects of her life, she understood the subtext of the way he used watchful. She giggled; it was the first time today she had shown any emotion "Oh really..."

Sonic looked accusingly at her, feeling bashful for admitting...stuff.. "Look, you were alone and still are. People are bearing down even more right now. I'm not gonna let that happen, especially to my friends. I don't know about everyone else but I'll always have your back Nicole, I stick with my friends to the end." Sonic said ending his speech.

Nicole stopped walking and her smile was even bigger. Sonic stopped as well looking indignant, Nicole inched close to his face "Nice try Sonic." she said flicking his nose.

Sonic grabbed a hold of his nose as Nicole began walking again, Sonic caught up to her and put her on blast "What does that supposed to mean?"

Nicole laughed out loud, as if the implications were not clear enough "What is the problem Sonic? Is it Amy?"

"Amy and I are just friends, I already said that..." said Sonic crossing his arms.

"You are defensive Sonic." her longing eyes were still full of warmth after his statement. There was nothing between them but he cared for her. She wanted more but if just for now it was enough.

"No I'm not..." Sonic said crossing his arms.

They reached Nicole's house not a minute later and it was the crossroads again. Nicole's smile disappeared and her frustration showed. The events of the day had caught up with her again and tomorrow had promises of being worse. Sonic had a thoughtful face, they were both quiet. Nicole thought of the things they had talked about and the words of protection he had given her. Sonic only wondered if he was going to be able to help, if she'd make it through. Nicole felt an instinct she had never felt before, still feeling very sad about the days events she stopped her body from moving. She wanted someone to hold her...

Sonic saw the serious look in her eyes, seeing in her body language what she wanted. But they both remained still. Nicole blinked feeling tears were about to come again. But she remembered her promise to Sonic, to let him be free from any obligations. For him to just be free.

Nicole did her best to form a smile "I will see you tomorrow Sonic." she said walking up the pathway to her house and entering, looking back at him once. The door lightly closed behind her. She looked out her window at him, he waved at her smirking as he walked away. Hell was coming tomorrow, that much was sure. But her heartbeat made her feel faint...he did care about her...

As sonic was out of sight Nicole sighed deeply and made her way upstairs to her room not even bothering to turn the lights on. Once upstairs she got ready for bed and lied down, laying on top of her covers. She closed her eyes but she couldn't go to sleep, Mina's music wrung in her ears. Nicole reran the incident in her head unable to decide where she wouldn't be in the wrong even though she had done nothing. As if she had given Mina a piece of her mind it would have automatically put her on the defense and made Mina even more indifferent towards her.

The words exchanged tonight hurt because to a certain extent Mina was correct. People absorbed into entertainment dismissed facts for their own pleasure. Nicole herself couldn't bring herself to watch movies; she could not raise her suspension of disbelief to such ridiculous levels. Entertainment in general turned her off, but even she had to admit that if you watched the images long enough it could twist your view of reality. To her, entertainment equaled willful ignorance. She did have guilty pleasures though…romance novels...Sonic... Nicole finally pulled her covers onto herself and settled in. She felt depressed seeing the only way she could dampen this negativity was by being humble.

She couldn't give Mina the verbal lashing she rightly deserved; she had to take the path of least resistance. If she tried to run head on into her problems with them being much bigger than her she knew she would alienate everyone around her. Still it was possible to talk to Mina and just tell her how hurtful she was to her and since she was here now she could get her facts straight by just talking to her. She had to talk to Mina sometime tomorrow before her trial. Nicole lay awake for a while... Getting a feeling that just talking might not work.

* * *

Things are ready to explode! What will happen now that more citizens are aware Nicole is back? What will happen at Nicole's next trail? What will Sally do? What will Vector clumsily report on next? What will Rotor discover about Nicole's dangerous mental state? What is Nagus up to? What involvement will he have with the other villains? What other side effects will Minas music have? Will she consider what she has done? Will Nicole have her prize of Sonic? The fate of Mobious is...well...Nicole! If she or any information gets into the wrong hands it would be disastrous! Will she make it through with her well being intact? Find out next time! Later.


	18. Endeavor Part 1

Disclaimer - I do not own Sonic or any other characters. They are property of SEGA and anything Sonic the hedgehog affiliated with it.

It's been a minute but I finished it. I'm going to apologize again because this chapter is extremely long. I hope I'm not turning off new readers with it being so long. Anyways, as I've mentioned before this chapter pretty much wraps up all story lines. I think the next chapter will be the last of this story. So since I've been gone for a month in a half I'm giving you enough material to read for a minute. I think it's a good trade. Also has this site has updated, the review button is nice and big and blue. You can't miss it, you gotta review this one, I put a lot of effort into it. Also also, I'd like to thank my beta reader for helping me with this story. He's contributed to it and I appreciate it. Don't forget to review.

* * *

Morning, New Mobobtropolis. It'd rained for the part few days, leaving Mobotropolis without any sun and this morning was shaping up to be no exception. Citizens had kept an eager eye on the forecasts all week, worried about the day of the Thanks Giving Festival and its possible sub-par weather. With the day already beginning around seven a.m. for some, the leaden sky had made the day seem dark and miserable already. Nicole laid in her bed staring at the ceiling; she awoke minutes earlier to find her room dim and gloomy. Whilst cool, the city's force field kept most of the bitter chill out of the early morning air. Nicole stretched before removing the light covers: In her time at Central City exposure to this darkness on the regular basis was common and she was well accustomed to the cooler mornings.

Central City sat in the northeast and didn't get the most favorable weather much the time. Dark rain clouds and wet days where often and when it did get warm it only stayed that way for a while. At first she wished for better weather in her earlier days in the city; she hated it. But as time went on she didn't mind the darkness as much, growing used to it because it reflected exactly how she felt. Now she liked the dark gray colors and sometimes even missed them since unfavorable experiences were a part of life. Right now she even felt a bit comfortable in this darkness; glad that she could see these colors again. With a big sigh Nicole rose and sat on the edge of her bed. As always Sonic was first on her mind. Her time with him last night was a pleasant experience...yes it was...but her past was not. She had awoke this morning with depression...she used to be a machine...

It made her gut grind that something so outrageous could be possible; it made her feel a mix of depression and sadness. She wasn't sure if was social pressure that made her feel bad about it. No matter how times she repeated it she couldn't believe she used to be a machine. Nicole admitted, the circumstances of her leaving was one reason they hated her. Even so, she assumed it was more her personal issue, it would disturb anyone similarly knowing the information she knew. Dread filled her body this morning with all that was happening and what was going to happen today. She knew why she alive a long time ago, she just didn't talk about it, it was one of the first questions she had asked Rotor about after she moved back. Why did she do this to herself? Her reason for being? What was her purpose for...creating herself?

Rotor told her...all of this was for Sonic. She knew the answers but kept asking questions…

She made this city because she was in love with Sonic. Just to have him. It remained true, she did love him and that was beautiful and strange, it confirmed that she was one in the same with her A.I. persona. It's not like she didn't want him because of her depressing thoughts, she did but he didn't love her...

Oh sure he cared for her and he might grow to like her more as he has. As she became more aware she wondered how he could ever love her though. His reasons to not engage with her were understandable and she even agreed with him to a certain extent. She had questioned this the day she came back to New Mobobtroplis. All she had done so far was avoid chasing him so she wouldn't scare him away. Her brow furrowed with frustration; her sole reason to exist...was to be with Sonic... and she felt it slowly stifling.

She wondered how pathetic it sounded when said aloud that she existed so she could be in love. Her despondence grew with the thought of him not loving her. She pondered why she should carry on her way? Why even bother becoming organic...and she still didn't officially know what Sonic felt about her…

But she was hopeful, people were hopeful despite their odds but considering the circumstances she shouldn't even gotten this far with Sonic.

It left a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach about how far she had come. Plenty of times her hunt for Sonic should have fell to pieces. Just the fact, many times it could have, left her dreading when it would fall apart. Even at this point in her life she still didn't have much to go on. Wasn't foolish doing this for love? Nicole thought of all the bad happening to her lately and it overwhelmed her, blinking her eyes to stop her tears. Then more words of Sonic's advice pulled her up from drowning once more 'Live till you die.' Nicole felt her resolve strengthen and she stood from the side of her bed. Nicole didn't feel like smiling or even smirking, she remained neutral. Wasn't foolish in the name of love?

The answer, she whispered to herself _"I will do what I want…."_

It didn't bring her out of her slump, yet she felt determination from Sonic's advice. Its simplicity was clearer than a long winded quote from an airbag writing a book on the subject. Nicole walked into her bathroom and prepared herself for the day. She didn't know if any amount of preparation would shield her from today though.

So a little later Nicole had made her way downstairs and began to prepare her self breakfast. She had no plans of eating breakfast at the castle anytime soon...that memory was still a little to fresh. As she made breakfast she thought of jumping back into the New OS manual after she had eaten. She hadn't had a chance to look at it yesterday. Nicole paused for a moment hearing the TV in her living room; mentioning her name. She grimaced, her problems followed her. She would never fit in with society; it was second to loving Sonic since her past with people was hardly good. All her life, all she could remember was being alone and having no friends. She stuck out in crowds, a stigma of hate. She continued to slice up fruit as her appetite was waning. She had so many problems she couldn't pick one in a sentence, her mood would differ from them all day she knew. After fixing her assorted fruits and piece of toast she went to her living room, opened her laptop, the New OS manual, then sat down on her couch to enjoy a quiet breakfast. Not forgetting to turn the volume down on her television.

* * *

Castle Acorn, the front entrance. Princess Sally walked from the front entrance looking and feeling refreshed after had having a great nights sleep. The last few days since she had spoke to Sonic she had been fixing herself up. Not that she had let herself go but over the last six years she didn't have the need to beauty herself up so her looks had slipped a little. The day before Nicole's trial she had felt in such high spirits after having a successful conversation with Sonic she went the hair salon. Sally had made it to the streets and walked down the sidewalk; heading to Amy and Sonic...stopping to see Sonic first of course. Oh the day he broke up with her she would never forget. She'd become so bitter over it she cut all contact with him. It was so unfair; she did love him now. Even though she hadn't been telling him the whole truth about her feelings for him over the course of their hookups. It happened so fast she couldn't take it back, regretting it the day after it happened.

She had wanted to talk to him again, to keep fighting for him but it just didn't happen and they kept their distance from each other. Lack of communication kills bonds; she had learned her lesson. Thinking what would have happened if they had at least remained friends, at least she wouldn't be so far away from him now. So as life continued he didn't talk and she didn't talk, Sally became afraid to approach him because they had not spoken in such a longtime. It wasn't only happening to her either; Tails and Sonic drifted away as well.

Sally was happy to say it was past her now. The day Nicole had come back and she went into his house she knew she saw that spark in his eyes. Even after all these years it was no denying it, their history had kept them tied and she wasn't sure exactly what he felt but she didn't hide it. Her feelings had never died down, she still loved Sonic and she always would. After Nicole was out of the way she was going full force after Sonic. Dormant passion would light a fire between them if she could just get close enough to her prey. Sally blinked her eyelashes as she walked along, she like how blue colored eyeliner complemented her face.

So not to long later, Sally had made her way on the busy morning streets to Sonic's front door. She rang to door doorbell as her heartbeat increased; thinking of making a good first impression. Sonic answered his door in a second taken aback to see Sally; she hadn't told him that she was coming over. It made him suspicious of her surprise visit.

"I thought we were meeting at the north entrance?" said Sonic with an accusing face. Sonic was afraid she might get to close again as the last few days she'd been speaking to him again.

Sally smirked "We are. Amy should be heading there now, I thought we could talk along the way. Are you ready?"

"Yeah I was just about to get out the door, let me just finish my dishes." He said walking back into his kitchen.

"How's it going with Nicole?" Sally was happy to see she could still grab his attention. Sonic had a hard time looking away from her makeup.

He spoke distracted "Oh...well..." he was hesitant. Sally had been getting too close for his comfort... she was still attractive.

Sally didn't frown though, she knew she had to keep pushing; he was reluctant of course because of the silence over the years. It was the perfect chance to segue "We need to talk about us Sonic; I wanted to talk to you before… it…happened…but I made a mistake. We can't even talk about business if everything stays awkward like this." she said from the door.

Sonic was ready to reject her statement but she was right. He peeked back at her seeing she was offering peace so he might as well comply. He hated having to be that way around people especially when they were his friends. Sonic slowly nodded "...I'm sorry too. I never wanted it to end that way."

There was a big moment of silence as they went over repressed feelings in their minds. The sound of running water and the bustle of the city made it feel calm in his house. Sonic thought he would never speak to her personally ever again and couldn't believe she here was right now. He remained confused on how he felt about her.

She was glowing inside; they finally had direct communication since they stopped talking. She got him to talk. Phase two; she smiled brightly feeling much better. She was so expectant he would blow her off "How are you?" she said leaning on his doorframe.

Sonic looked back mesmerized by her face "Sal, are you going somewhere important? Why are you dressed up?" he asked wondering if he should mention it.

Sally kept her smile shrugging, then flickered her eyelashes "Oh this...I have to look good for all the meetings I'm attending for the Thanksgiving Festival, it is in a few days you know."

Somehow he knew she was lying, and he didn't mean that in a bad way. He knew her... she was running game. She was looking so appealing today it was no mistake "So how are you doing?" Sally asked again.

Sonic was apprehensive, but wanting to move on he spoke to her "It's been busier than I've liked and I'm worried about Nicole."

Sally removed herself from the doorframe and made a gesture to come inside. Sonic nodded and she moved inside his house leaving his door cracked "It's only going to get busier with her trial." Sally offhandedly looked around the room then back to Sonic, her face holding sympathy "I haven't seen anybody these last six years, I see you're holding up better than me."

Sonic hoped he wasn't playing into her game, he did have to admit over the years she looked more run down as the days went on. After Nicole had left all she'd done was work "It's more work than I've ever done and I've been hearing rumors that Eggman is back…" he looked back at her seeing slight bags under her eyes "you look like you could use a break." Sonic said drying the last dish.

Finally feeling that they have moved into a comfortable conversation Sally pounced "I'll be fine, politics have gotten boring though. I think just having a normal conversation could relieve some stress." Sally gave him her full attention now "maybe you could join me for lunch...we can catch up." she said cautiously.

Sonic paused for a moment placing the last dish away then answered "I suppose...but I have a schedule now to. Plus I'm hanging with Amy more often, she's got my schedule tied." said Sonic.

"Right…." Sally said knowing he was exaggerating.

Sonic smiled sheepishly "Okay, I'm exaggerating just a little bit, depending on what's going to happen with Nicole maybe we could talk about that."

Sally kept her manner neutral, treading lightly she knew just being here had caused more tension. She was afraid at the moment. He on the other hand remained slightly wary of her behavior. As Sonic was going over the thoughts in his head he caught Sally's gesture. She smiled gently at him and for a moment he couldn't look away. Unfortunately for Sally her progress halted as Sonic's front door quickly opened.

"Why is your door open Sonic?" Amy exclaimed loudly as she moved into the house.

Then time stopped, Sally froze as her eyes darted to Amy. Amy's look of confusion replaced itself with annoyance seeing Sally in all places. She had told her to meet at the north entrance but Amy had ignored the order and decided she wanted to walk with Sonic. She had noticed how much Sally had been talking to sonic the last few days. Amy had made her own progress with Sonic too, she had sat close to Sonic in a closed setting the other day. She was still afraid that she hadn't made enough progress though, that she had dropped the ball by not engaging him when she had a chance.

Amy glared at Sally; she had lied "What are you doing here?" Amy asked Sally. Amy had spent most of her time with Sonic these last six years. Sally hadn't talked to her or Sonic, yet she was here right now and it left one conclusion. Sally was on the prowl again for Sonic.

Sally looked peeved "I had a change of plans and I just thought I'd stop by and see how Sonic was doing before we started business."

"Well then we'd better get going." Amy said with the temper of her voice rising.

Sonic remained on the sidelines as Amy opened the door for Sally to walk out. He dried his hands as he hurriedly made his way out the door, with Amy slamming it behind him as they headed to the north entrance. Amy hooked Sonic's and her arm as they walked along. Sally and Amy glared at each other the whole way, while Sonic had fear in his eyes. Women….

* * *

Nicole's anxiety remained the same this morning as she worked on the New OS Manual. The book laid at her side and her laptop in front her. Ironic, once more she had nothing more important to do than work. She didn't have the need to go anywhere. No reason to go anywhere when you didn't have any friends. It was just no fun without friends. Not forgetting all the displeasure people harbored for her. She didn't want to go out because she knew they hated her, it was as simple as that. But even that wasn't a full description of how she felt because she felt isolated and torn. Separation from people had always been a part of her life experience. She was glad to know people like Sonic; to make her see that one good friend was better a thousand fake friends.

Knowing that he cared eased her pain because she didn't want to leave her house, especially with all the problems going on now. Her face was neutral, typing away on her laptop. This language was nothing like C++ because she had learned this new language from scratch. She was still struggling but she had moved into writing the language. Right now she was reading a few ways to write commands in the language; between dashes for one. She understood the second through the fifth lines of explanation from the book but the eighth… no. It was saying every function that returns a value must include a return statement. What Nicole didn't understand was why it didn't needed a integer return type; she must've not gotten to that section yet. In C++ the command was the exact opposite. She placed her laptop on her table and leaned back in her couch. Before she could let out a sigh of frustration the television caught her eye. She picked up the remote and slightly turned up the volume.

**(The television screen)**

"**I'm Diane summer and this is the morning news. With the rumors of Nicole back, most hoped the artificial intelligence that built this city would return gracefully. But it's only caused trouble for some New Mobotropolis residents. Some residents even fear that Nicole's return will cause problems for the Thanksgiving Festival. We go to Chuck Taylor on the scene." The giraffe newswoman gathered her papers as the camera switched.**

**The camera switched to an outside area of brick building, with a yellow male dog reporting. Nicole had set forward in her seat at what she saw "Hey Diane, we're at the scene of gang related vandalism. Of the many vandalism's that's happened over the course of last night. We're here at one of New Mobotopolis's oldest buildings, made of brick. It's the business of Bob Tang, one of the only repair shops of antique electronics in the city. As you can see vandals sprayed graffiti all over the side of this building." The camera showed a panning shot of Nicole's name sprayed in big purple letters, and under it said 'she has returned'. "There's been many other gang related damages around the city overnight and many citizens fear that if Nicole is back her presence will cause just as many problems when she was the city's Ai. Not forgetting the myriad of problems she created when she left the city. We interviewed Bob Tang earlier this day."**

**The video then showed the reporter standing with the owner of the shop, an old tiger male, white fur, with a few gray whiskers. The reporter spoke "Mr. Tang, what are your feelings about Nicole?"**

**The old male pinched one of his whiskers "I was glad she was gone, I built this building out of real materials because I didn't like her nanites. I just don't trust a computer program deciding for me. I believe I was right…" the old man chuckled.**

"**The damage?" asked the reporter.**

"**This is directly her fault, you see what her just being back has done!" the old man pointed at the graffiti on his building "can you imagine if she returned? There's many subjects of discussion, our enemies have attacked even more. The government won't tell us but we know it has something to do with Nicole. I won't go into details but anybody who's lived here has a story about Nicole." The old man said with an annoyed face.**

"**If she is here what do you want to happen?" asked the reporter.**

**The old man got angry "I want her out! Our people have been creating technology just fine without her! We became a superpower without her! If anything problems happening now are her fault. Our people just deal with it. I've lived here since the city's creation, Nicole was a problem in the past. She's a problem now. Kick her out!" CLICK.**

Nicole flipped to another channel but it didn't help, she remained motionless at the show in front of her now.

**It was Vector, he sat in a studio with a cheap paper backdrop. He sat behind a desk leaning back in a chair with his feet rested on the desk; a phone laid in the middle of his desk. A monitor to his right replayed the video he recorded of her last night. To his left was a digital led counter, it had reached in the thousands.**

**Vector spoke with his eyes closed "Thanks for watching, I'm getting good ratings people. The phone lines are open and I've got the scoop on Nicole. If you have anything you want to say about Nicole give me a ring." Just as vector spoke the phone lines went crazy, surprising him and making him fall out of his chair. **

**He scrambled back up in grabbed his phone "Hello you've reached the detective formerly known as Vector. What do you have to say about Nicole?"**

**A male spoke "Is that video real?" asked the man.**

**Vector grinned "Yes I spoke with Nicole last night, I really talked to her, I'm sure."**

**Nicole fixated on the repeating video, her face full of rage broadcast everywhere. It made her look like a monster…this was going to cause a mess even if she had every right to be angry "I've got a few choice words…" **

Nicole hoped the third time was the charm CLICK! Nicole's tension loosened as the TV flipped to a cooking show. Depression took over her form once more. Her determination slipped away glancing to her side at the New OS manual. She frowned not feeling the drive to continue at the moment, she hadn't made too much progress with the New OS Manual anyway. She closed the book sighing. She had to take some action…the choice was obvious. Mina…she stayed still though, still building her courage to go talk to Mina. To be frank Mina intimated with her dominating personality, because her music was so accepted she had the privilege to ignore Nicole's pain. Mina would most likely be unreasonable when she finally did go to see her. Her phone rang, blinking out of her thoughts she got up and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" answered Nicole.

"Nicole its Sally, I've just sent off Sonic and Amy and they'll be back a little later. Tails and Rotor are busy and I need someone to go over and help Mina again. I'm sorry to have to ask you…" said Sally.

"No, I understand…." both recalling last night "I will go help her now." said Nicole.

"We don't have time to properly discuss your trial because of the Consul. I have something that may help you, we'll talk about it when we meet later. I'll give you a call because I'm not sure where were meeting." said Sally.

Nicole still felt hopeless "After I help Mina I will return home for the rest of the day." said Nicole.

"Alright, I'll give you a call later Nicole." said Sally.

"Thank you for helping me Sally… Goodbye." said Nicole.

"Your welcome, I'll see you later Nicole. Goodbye." said Sally.

Her frown still present she hung up the phone and walked over to her couch and flipped off the television. She crossed her arms staring at the notes on her laptop, she didn't want to have this talk with Mina. But if people's opinions stayed this way her problems would only get worse. Talking to Mina could possibly sway her to stop singing horrible music about her. So with no other choice she prepared herself mentally to go talk to Mina. She turned off her laptop and closed the New OS Manual walking over to her door. She glanced back at her work; Rotor did say there was no rush. But she still felt determined to figure it out, when she returned she would continue her work. She patted down her robes and make sure her hair was alright. Hesitant she opened her door and left her house. Making sure to avoid eye contact with people as she made her way to Mina.

* * *

The south side of town, Rotors house. Rotor's house was a mess, DVD's scattered all around his living room. Each in separate little piles, it was hard navigating through. Rotor sat at his computer after had just placing a new DVD in. He was doing a cross-examination of Nicole's behavior from her past while around her creator, a time when he watched her never express emotion. Then to where her Rampancy was most present, the time just until she created her body. He had seen her Rampancy unfold but he hadn't seen anything past that. From what he had seen on the last DVD he watched she had progressed past the third stage of Rampancy. From what he guessed from the last DVD she couldn't have gone crazy like Julian Kintobor's A.I. If she had they surely would have noticed. The supposed theories said that in the fourth stage called stability, measurement of stability was debatable. Anything could've happened. The only info to draw from was Kintobor's notes because his Ai went crazy. The drive spun up and Rotor stared intently at the computer screen. This DVD, the first part of Nicole's cross-examination went back to the beginning. Looking for one of the first conversations she had with her creator…

* * *

_(The computer screen) _

_The video started from the ever familiar view of Nicole from her computer screen. Back at the beginning with the first incarnation of Nicole's creator, Bernard. He was young again and looking pleased today. Rotor guessed that since it was an earlier DVD that Nicole's creator; still excited about Nicole's existence was in a happy mood. Rotor had watched many of the earlier DVD's this morning looking for traces of Rampancy post New Mobotropolis. As rotor had said before she had never showed any signs of emotion or so he thought. He knew the fact she progressed into Rampancy was grounds to look deeper than the surface. So far Nicole remained neutral, she always had. Rotor had the clever idea that through her conversations he could discover if she even had a personality growth as a computer. It was possible to see certain traits that person might display if you heard them speak. Sonic for example would always say he's about to fold in a card game when he had a good hand. But so far Nicole and her creator hadn't had a conversation yet. He had re-watched the first DVD and after speaking to her the first time Nicole did not speak unless her creator spoke to her. He knew that eventually she did speak more openly as she did when he watched later DVD's. It was just a matter of time…_

_Currently; the tenth DVD. It was another normal day, Nicole quietly watching her creator move around his lab. Rotor was ready to give up as he was seeing no signs of any emotion. He was also short on time so against his better judgment he continued watching the DVD a little longer. He was glad he did because minutes later, out of the blue she spoke._

_Nicole's creator was cleaning his tables of paper plates and cups. On the previous DVD Nicole's creator had invited his colleagues over to gloat at his success of Nicole. It was humorous seeing her creator have is day. His friends had spoke to Nicole on the previous DVD and were as amazed as her creator was when he first spoke to her. But as her creator cleaned Nicole for the first time since the first DVD engaged her creator in conversation._

"_Creator?" asked Nicole._

_Nicole's creator curious dumped his trash and made his way over to Nicole "Umm…yes Nicole?" it was the first time she had spoke to him since the first DVD._

"_What is a women's night on the town?" asked Nicole._

_Nicole's creator pushed his glasses up on his nose "It's when women spend time with each other. Why do you ask?"_

"_Your colleague suggested that I should have one." said Nicole._

_Nicole's creator laughed "Oh, Jessica was just joking. She said that because your voice is a female's voice."_

_Rotor instantly remembered this conversation; she had it before in a later DVD. Where she specifically asked if she was a female. He wondered how this first conversation would play out "I have just finished searching the Internet. As a female should I create simulations on kissing Males?"_

_Nicole's creator, temporarily shocked heartily bellowed "There's plenty of time for that later Nicole." he joked._

"_Duly noted creator, at a later time I will create the program." said Nicole._

_Nicole's creators stopped laughing and rubbed his chin "We can talk about that later, I'm sure it'll be interesting to hear what you have to say." Nicole's creator stared back at the screen; a serious tone enveloped him at her behavior. _

_(In Rotors room) _

* * *

Rotor leaned back in his chair again, thinking over the video he had seen over the course of the first ten DVD's. This last one he had just watched made him think about Nicole's current personality. It wasn't nearly similar to the one they knew. But that's when he realized that, that modest conversation she had just had with her creator was the beginning of Nicole's personality coming out. He could see little gleams of Nicole's obsessive behavior in that little exchange. Nicole's personality as a computer was of focus and concentration, her living self-was too. This trait made it clear why she fixated on Sonic. It's just the way she was and she'd always been that way. But after watching those dvd's Rotor saw no evidence of Rampancy, just parts of Nicole that tried to express herself but could not. Nowhere near Rampancy. From that evidence it was clear that from her birth until she switched bodies with Sally, she hadn't set into rampancy. After had seeing some other dvd's as well Rotor had seen no signs of craziness as far as he could see. Now the next step was to analyze her in her Rampancy. See what she had done as the computer of the city because by that point she had already grown crazy. Rotor got up from his seat and moved through all the dvd's in his living room.

Searching for the ones he had watched the day before, the ones where she had gone through the theorized stages of Rampancy that Julian Kintobor had outlined. Melancholy, Anger, jealously. Now Rotor had to watch the final dvd's. With unease he found the last five dvd's. Dvd three hundred fifteen to three hundred twenty. Into her final stage of rampancy. On the dvd he watched yesterday; dvd three hundred three. It was getting around the time where she had created her body.

He went back over to his computer and was about to pop in the first disk but his phone rang. He felt he did need a break from all the tension so he felt relived from the interruption. It was Tails, he needed help. The technicians at his next job had a bigger problem than expected it was now a multiple person job. But tails still had work to finish where he was at, so he was going to call him when he finished. Rotor then hung up his phone and decided to make the best of his time by watching another DVD. He went over to the pile and selected a dvd that lead up to the last ones; dvd three hundred nine. He went back over to his computer inserted the disk and sat down, waiting for the video to load…

* * *

_(The computer screen)_

_Rotor's sight wasblinded by a huge list…he couldn't read the text to see what commands Nicole was running because it closed and Nicole switched her view to an outside camera of the castle. It was a beautiful sunny day and the Freedom Fighters and other assorted castle employees were on the castles yard enjoying a picnic. Rotor and Bunnie were absent at the moment. Moments later Sally pulled out her portable form and called her. Nicole switched her portable form as Sally held her up to her face._

"_Nicole?" asked Sally._

"_Yes Sally?" asked Nicole._

"_How's it going? Do we have any problems?" asked Sally._

"_No Sally, there hasn't been any endangerment towards the city today." said Nicole._

"_Well I hope not, I'm still getting used to this city. I wouldn't dare try a get together at the Knothole, especially with Eggman. I'm surprised this is turning out good." said Sally._

"_I have just received a question from the Consul of Acorn for your presence after you've completed your outing." spoke Nicole._

_Sally groaned "Ok, thanks Nicole. I'll call you when I'm done here."_

"_Yes Sally." Said Nicole as sally put her back in her pocket._

_Nicole switched her view back to the camera looking down on the people in the courtyard as Sally placed her back in her pocket. Rotor watched Nicole as she zoomed in on Sally. Sally walked from where she stood join the rest of the gang on a blanket surrounded by much chatter; Sally made sure to sit next to Sonic. Nicole zoomed in closer this time focusing on Sonic. Rotor was guessing now she might be in the anger stage of her Rampancy. Also it still looked to be the early days of the city, Nicole had not created her holographic form yet. Rotor was curiously hopeful to see why she choose a Lynx as her form. The DVD went on for a while with Nicole staying silent. _

_She switched from looking at Sonic sometimes watching the other patrons at the picnic. Just staring, Rotor hoped she'd spoke to herself so he could see what she was thinking but she remained quiet through most of the dvd. Throughout the dvd three females had approached Sonic flirtatiously. _

_All three women were attractive even though Sally made it clear who's was who. A female black panther, a Kangaroo woman, and a female Lynx still came and sat at their blanket before Sally chased away the three women. Nicole's camera locked on each woman. The camera darted back and forth between them almost straining Rotors eyes as it started moving so fast. Then her camera darted back to Sonic, zooming in its farthest as the camera could. The list popped for a second time; still it was too quick. _

_Rotor couldn't read what was on it. Rotor skipped the video back a few times but still couldn't make out what it said. He did notice when she opened it she had wrote a new entry but it was blurry because it opened and closed so quick. So he ignored it another time. Just as his curiosity left him calculations and algorithms came on-screen; to fast for Rotors eyes. The math kept going while another program opened and designs drew. With both programs going on at once Rotor didn't know what to look at. A minute later though it all stopped as an sign on the design program went into the red. Meaning whatever she was creating didn't have the means to do what she what she was trying to creating. _

_So the math disappeared and the model program cleared and something new drew onscreen. Rotor recognized it as it came to shape. It was New Mobotrolis's mainframe. He remembered when Nicole called him and told him about it. But foreboding came over him as she was made the design for the mainframe; a design model popped up reminding him of the danger of the technology. The strange outlines were of similar format from the ones he'd pulled from one of the DVD's Nicole had left behind. Tails and he reverse engineered the information they got from that DVD and he used it to make better technology for the city. But seeing Nicole use it too made him feel bad for using it. She had said this technology from the future could diverge their timeline into a similar fate of hers. She was using the technology from the future despite saying she would never use it. The reason she did it though was another story and made Rotor sympathize. Watching this made him clearly see Nicole going insane because she could not feel…that she couldn't express emotion…_

_It wasn't like she didn't have the capacity to feel, she could because she was a living being, it was just…she couldn't feel because of physical limitations. Rotor thought about how he would feel if he couldn't express joy of an accomplishment or any feeling. He felt he might go insane too. Once Nicole finished the design she saved because it was within hardware capacities. Then Rotor heard the tone of a phone._

_Beep boop_

_It rang and Rotor answered "Hello?"_

"_Rotor, it is Nicole." She stated._

"_Oh hi Nicole! What do you need" Rotor said happily._

"_I have run simulations on Eggmans threat to the city and found we're still underwhelmed. I have found new ways to expand hardware capacities of the city and the upgrade expand's my watch over the city." said Nicole._

"_Sounds great. I was heading over to the castle anyways. Why don't I come see what you're talking about." said Rotor._

"_Yes, I will explain once you have arrived." said Nicole._

"_Alright see you there." he said hanging up. The screen faded…._

_(In Rotors room) _

* * *

Rotor popped out that disk and inserted dvd three hundred ten. Rotor silently nodded his head as the drive spun up. She was defiantly going through the Anger stage of Rampancy. Constantly trying to expand….

* * *

_(The computer screen)_

_The video started showing a camera in the mainframe room. Rotor was there fiddling around inside the mainframe computer. Unlike the room were her portable form sat on the top floor of the Castle, the Mainframe room was in the basement. Fully lined with super computers, the room linked all the computers to the Mainframe expanding Nicole hardware abilities. Rotor remembered this too, he'd just finished installing the Mainframe. _

_Rotor stood closing the panel on the Mainframe, pulling out a walkie-talkie "Ok Tails, give me some juice."_

_"I'm starting the power now…" Tails said back enthusiastically._

_A second later the sound of electricity shot through the room; powering up all the new machinery. Lights lit up on all the computers going down the line of computers to the mainframe. The mainframe was a taller computer on average; mainly by Nicole's design. The biggest difference appearance wise was on its front it sported a green camera lens. Nicole couldn't speak back then without going to a terminal to talk to them or through her portable. _

_Rotor called to her "Go ahead and try it out Nicole." _

_The view of the camera lagged for a second as Nicole moved herself into the new Mainframe. It made a large whirl of power as she entered it then her view came on screen from the green lens of the mainframe. _

_Rotor had moved in front of the lens looking slightly worried "Is everything ok Nicole?"_

_Before she respond to his past self the same algorithms and design program popped up on screen the minute she was in the new mainframe "Yes, everything is in working order. I shall run a diagnostic on this new hardware." said Nicole all the while still doing the calculations._

_Past rotor nodded "Ok then, I have to get back to work. I'll see you a little later Nicole."_

"_Yes." she said._

_Rotors past self walked out of the room, speaking into the walkie talkie telling Tails the installation was successful. Nicole finished the projections once more and this time she had enough hardware capacity. So she started right away analyzing the three female body types she had noted just days earlier. Using some simulation he had never seen. Rotor finally saw why she had chosen her Lynx form; practicality. The panthers and kangaroos body types used more energy because of their long tails. The Lynx form had the least energy yield so Nicole crafted it. It was masterful watching her create a 3D image of the form everyone knew. Rotor then thought she would just make it appear but instead more math calculations appeared on screen. Her equation's extended, to the point where he couldn't keep up with it. _

_Then the lens of the mainframe adjusted shooting out Nicole's hologram. It didn't move, it was static, it retracted. Nicole's view switched to the camera of the room. It shot out her hologram but failed; multiple times. Then the lens of the mainframe then lit up, her hologram shot through the camera on the wall. Rotor was thinking she must have designed the mainframe to create her hologram beecause it wouldn't shoot out of the camera at first so she reversed the image flow of her hologram. Making it possible to come through cameras and other sources. Her hologram remained unmoving as it retracted then Nicole's view split into two; the camera and the mainframe lens. It was hard to see but slowly her hologram appeared in the room without the help of any focal point. Rotor slightly nodded his head, those equations were the formula for the concentrated energy around her hologram. _

_When she eventually did reveal her hologram to them all, she had told them what she did but not how her hologram could grasp physical objects. It still amazed him as Nicole went on for most of the video testing her hologram. Then sometime around the end she finally used her hologram and her vision blended into one. The view switched to the view of her hologram. It moved naturally as she moved over to some tools on the floor and picked them up. She glossed over herself, moving her hands in front of her eyes. She turned and looked at the green lens of the mainframe; the list popped up again. Text entered so fast Rotor still could not see it. He was gonna have to examine that later. So he watched the rest of the dvd, a few days went past and Nicole didn't show her hologram to anyone. He knew she would eventually because Sonic was the first to tell everyone what her hologram looked like. Nicole had to have shown to him first. But nothing interesting happened the rest of the dvd before the video faded…_

_(In Rotors room) _

* * *

Rotor popped in the next disk. He could only assume Nicole meant to show her holographic form to Sonic. All the action Nicole did because of her Rampancy surprised him more and more. She might've created the city if she hadn't done it out of the will of love. Her holographic form, all the advances she had helped them make…. Would've happened the same if she hadn't fell in love with Sonic?

* * *

_(The computer screen)_

_The video started, Nicole was looking through a monitor in the Knothole. Tails sat at the terminal. Sonic and Knuckles were also present. Sonic had asked about Fiona and her whereabouts to Tails, it made him look upset and hurried out the door. Knuckles the Sonic talked awhile about the Fiona fiasco when Tails returned. He claimed Shadow was coming; headed their way as he spoke. Minutes later Shadow came in to the backroom of the Knothole. Shadow sought help with a data disk that contained information from his past. Unfortunately the disk damaged beyond repair and he gave it to Tails to see if he could do anything. It was Professor Gerald Robotoniks Dairy. Nicole watched Tails analyze the disk; the program he started filled the screen. It completed showing the disk Shadow was trying to use was to damaged to pull any from it. If they tried the corrupted information would become more corrupted. _

_Nicole stepped in "If I may…it's possible to physically interact with the disk, you might be able to recover what you need to know." spoke Nicole._

_Shadow looked quizzically at the computer screen "You can do that?"_

"_It will take a few minutes of preparation." said Nicole._

_As shadow and Sonic exchanged a few words Nicole prepared the simulation chamber behind them. But Rotor saw that wasn't the only she was preparing. That list popped up again briefly and the program that ran her hologram appeared. Rotor rubbed his chin, so this is when she did it. Apart from Shadow's presence it was the perfect excuse. Sonic was alone with her getting her full attention, she must have been looking for a way to present her form to Sonic, that's why she hadn't shown herself in the previous dvd. _

_So a few minutes later Nicole spoke again "Sonic...Shadow…were ready."_

_Sonic and Shadow then entered the simulation room and the door firmly clamped shut. Inside the chamber a bright spark lit the room and the room formed around them. Shadow and Sonic weren't the only ones in the room, but also third person. The room fully formed it looked to be fading away._

_Sonic had looked around seeing this place was in outer space. The space colony arch "This is your birthplace huh?" asked Sonic._

"_Yes." Shadow stated simply._

"_Homey." said Sonic, Rotor could tell Sonic didn't notice her presence until she spoke. Shadow was completely uninterested in her and didn't even bother looking her way._

"_It is just as I predicted, out presence is hastening the decay. We need to be quick." said Nicole._

_Sonic turned to look at the voice "Nicole!"_

"_I..yes. I've been investigating corporeal life as a side project." Rotor couldn't tell but Nicole made her hologram move in such a way that she looked bashful of Sonic's reaction. But since she couldn't feel he knew her gesture was fake but the thing was….the way she said it made it sound real…_

"_Sweet, I like the look." said Sonic following Shadow, pointing his fingers in approval._

"_Thank you. I've run into some difficulties but…" Shadow cut Nicole off._

"_I thought you said we needed to be quick." Shadow said harshly. Immediately after Shadow spoke Maria greeted Shadow. As they approached her Nicole opened the list again and closed before Rotor could see it as the video faded._

_(In Rotors room) _

* * *

That list was starting to bug him, what did it mean? Rotor exited full screen with his mind riddled with more questions than answers. He eyes glanced over to the time on the bottom right of the screen. He was about to put on another dvd when his phone rang again. He got up answering the phone; Tails was heading to the place. So Rotor put his computer on sleep and left his house making sure to lock his door twice. As he hit the sidewalk he was now officially sure, for all intents and purposes he could safely say Nicole was insane. Her obsession with Sonic had led to…well this! This whole city!

Since she had created a body so she went to final step over the edge. They needed to…detain Nicole. Put under psychological watch because with her emotions open and free anything could manifest now that she was alive. He was already seeing it in her with just being her. Not ignoring that she had feelings but she was different obviously, they needed to take precautions now. But it would have to wait till he got back home, he needed to see the final dvd's. Showing her fully into her Rampancy. At the peak of her awareness as an AL…

* * *

Ten clicks north west of New Mobotroplis, Knothole HQ. Jet, Storm, and Geoffrey had returned to their makeshift hideout again this day after stirring up people's emotions against Nicole. They hopped off their extreme gear and made their way inside; Jet and Storm joked about how much fun they had been having. Geoffrey on the other hand had been following Nicole and was bored by the ordeal. Jet and Storm made their way to Wave sitting at the computer; telling her of their adventures. Geoffrey made his way to Nagus sitting on the cough not far away.

"Master." Geoffrey knelled.

Nagus grinned evilly "Have we made any progress?"

"Yes, Nicole has seen the peoples distrust of her and she is getting more downtrodden. She still needs more though." Geoffrey said neutral.

Nagus pondered a moment "Where has she been?"

"I watched her in her house all morning. Her trial still seems to be on her mind." said Geoffrey.

"We have to do this today…" Nagus grumbled to himself "Go, continue to watch her. Do what you can to garner media attention for her as well. We must not underestimate the peoples venom." said Nagus.

The Rogues talked among themselves occasionally glancing at Nagus when Storm and Jet walked over the couch. Jet and stormed looked astringent; so did Wave "I'm getting restless old man. What are we getting out of this exactly?" asked Jet.

"Once I am restored as the rightful king of New Mobotroplis I will give you an unlimited supply of whatever you want. I've told you this already." Said Nagus annoyed "Now what have you done to cause trouble for Nicole?" asked Nagus.

The Rogues looked in Nagus's and Geoffrey's's direction with threating eyes. Jet glared at Nagus before responding "We started a few gangs with the locals, vandalized property, started an anti-Nicole campaign with disgruntled citizens, started a petition against her to name a few…" said Jet counting his deeds off his fingers.

Nagus nodded, decent progress…but to sway the girl support had to be overwhelming "There must be a way to cause more trouble."

"I heard a festival is coming up." Geoffrey chimed in.

Inspiration hit Nagus "Make that known!"

It wasn't hard to decipher what he meant either "This ought to be fun." said Storm.

The festival was personal to them and if Nicole's presence threatened it then no one would disagree. Jet nodded running out the door with Storm and Geoffrey close behind. The sounds of their extreme boards taking off filled the area as they left.

Nagus stood from his seat and stood behind Wave "Have you found anything else?" the tone of his voice serious.

"That exploit I found is it. I only found it because this computer still connect's to the city." said Wave busily typing away.

"It doesn't sound to helpful…" said Nagus.

"I deciphered it and it wouldn't be effect against New Mobotroplis alone anyway." said Wave, her face still annoyed since they had arrived last night. Nagus mumbled and Wave silently grinded her teeth in anger. They didn't have many resources left for their Zeppelin and they were messing around trying to fight the strongest city on Mobious with this crazy old man "We won't need it anyway if we get Nicole right?" Wave said in a sassy tone.

Nagus glared at her "You seize the opportunity when it reveals itself. If you have found nothing else then I need to make some calls."

Wave did feel she was in need of a break anyways so she got up; stretching and wandered around the HQ's. Somewhere out of Nagu's sight. Once he was sure she wasn't in earshot Nagus fiddle with the computer until he figured out how to make a call which ironically was just a press of a button. He pulled out the list of signals Geoffrey complied and began calling, to enlist anyone who would help in the capture of Nicole. His main targets were ones who were in a position of power and had disposable resources. He first contacted Lien-Da, she was a grandmaster but as Geoffrey had told him the Grandmasters of the Dark Legion had spit off into separate entities over the years. They all held a small chunk of power and Nagus thought they would be crazy to reject his offer. If they could get Nicole, they could possibly control everything. Unfortunately Nagus's ideas fell on deaf ears.

The people he spoke to were despondent to his offer. There ways of thinking changed by the harsh conditions they had lived through the years, all they knew was New Mobotroplis was stronger than they could ever fathom. The collective mindset was; taking over Mobious was to much trouble and it meant more work for them. It was just an afterthought now. They had other problems right now with limited resources around and other annoyances. They dint want to hear the nonsense of a living Nicole. Lien-da had finally become the leader of her group and she rejected his offer simply because she was happy where she was at, at the moment. Then he called Drago wolf, also a grandmaster he blew off Nagus because one he didn't believe there was a living Nicole and two he thought his plan was amateur, meaningless, and absurd.

Going so far to call him a chump, saying he didn't know where had been all these years but the world had changed. He just didn't care about this Nicole her claimed there was saying whoever she was she was not his concern. He called Nack the Weasel; he rejected. Nagus had run out of contacts who had people at their disposal so he called the remaining signals. Most of the Destriux disbanded and Nagus was only able to contact Flying frog Sleuth dog. They rejected him because they said they had retired and they didn't believe the story about Nicole. He contacted egg man and all he did was laugh and hang up. He had gone through the whole list and with one remaining contact who he was already on bad ice with, he reluctantly sent out the signal.

Nagus had a scowl on his face, Geoffrey had told him that she was none too happy about him showing up uninvited. The screen filled with static momentarily, a Rayju Clan member answered "Who is this? How did you get this signal?"

"I have an offer for the honorable Bride of Conquering Storm." said Nagus.

"You have no right to call this signal." said the Rayju Clan member. But another voice startled the of the clan member making her turn to look off screen.

Shoved out of the way by the person Nagus sought. Conquering storm peered into the screen looking displeased as always. When she saw who had called her anger became more prevalent "Ixis Nagus…" she growled "you have five seconds." said storm looking ready to hang up.

Nagus began explaining his plan to take over new Mobotropolis but as he was getting into it Conquering Storm had moved her hand towards the end call button. Nagus then yelled out "Nicole!" he stammered.

It made her stop and she moved her hand away from the button. Her face then became curious "Nicole? What about her?" asked Conquering storm.

"Nicole the Ai of new Mobotropolis, she's not the Ai anymore. She is alive!" Nagus pleaded with an angry face.

Conquering storm raised her eyebrow with a stern face "I know, I've heard such rumors."

"Do you not want revenge? " asked Nagus.

"The girl has caused me many headaches. But I'm in a favorable position already, if I could I would. But I don't need to." said Conquering storm.

"You aren't the least bit curious about how New Mobotropolis has been creating this technology without the help of Nicole?" said Nagus.

This made Conquering Storm pause "Yes, do you have anything about the subject?"

"Well… No… but the spur of technology does have to do with Nicole." said Nagus.

This made Conquering Storm angry again "So what do you want?" said asked forcefully.

"If I can capture Nicole I can use her to take over the city. I am looking for any support with the capture of Nicole. Your clan would be most helpful." said Nagus.

Conquering storm shot him a dirty look "No." she said simply.

Irritation was getting to Nagus "What if I gave you Nicole?"

Conquering storm eyed him suspiciously "Do you have her?"

"No." said Nagus.

"Then I am not getting involved." said Conquering Storm.

Nagus growled, and she spoke again "You might have interested me in the resources you might gain but you do not have Nicole. You have no plan, do not call again." said Conquering Storm in a cold tone. The line went dead.

Nagus slammed his hand on the console. She did seem interested in Nicole but that got him no help, he was on his own. From the sounds of her trial, if Nicole went to jail his plans would fail too. They wouldn't be able to capture her. Even by teleporting she'd be under a strict lockdown; they wouldn't escape either. They had to do today. Nagus gripped his staff tighter sitting back down in his chair. His face was stern as he breathed in deeply hoping the rally against Nicole was strong enough. Magic users wouldn't exisit anymore if he did not become king and reclaim his crown… he'd fade into time…

Meanwhile trying to clear her head Wave had wandered into this back entrance of the HQ. Her face was full of chagrin. Wave entered the back room filled with outdated technology, there was also a room where the doors had rusted shut. She inspected it; there wasn't anything of interest inside. She peeked through the back door leading outside; just more forest. She rummaged the drawer's but there was nothing of importance.

After a little more silence she found another computer terminal. She tested the computer and it booted up. Her heartbeat increased and she looked around to make sure no one could see her. She held a smug grim but still looked angered look. She typed in a few commands and then began transferring the exploit she had found to their Zeppelin. She angrily typed away. They didn't have time to mess around with this crazy plan. They were hot on a lead to keep them and their Zeppelin running before they got a call from Nagus.

Wave finished typing and watched the data upload to the Zeppelin. When she muted the screen last night Jet, Storm and she had rejected Nagus plan. They came only because they had a score to settle with Sonic and friends. Wave herself frowned thinking of her shame. Tail's security defense of the city had been unstoppable over the years they came into power. Transitionally their rivalry tugged back and forth over the years before New Mobotroplis dominated them. Now the Rogues didn't even consider them rival, but hated enemies after the good guys took over the world.

They especially hated Princess Sally. Once their technology had spread she had sent out strike teams to stop all those who caused bad. It wasn't hard with their technology. They were caught in the crossfire many times and the Rogues narrowly escaped the battles, taking loads of damage from the fights. They could barely repair their Zeppelin since the good guys took control of all the resources.

Stealing something had real weight now, if you tried to steal from New Mootroplis their advanced technology in weaponry, hacking, defense's would find you and destroy you. It was like the technology wasn't from Mobious. Wave remembered all the restless nights she spent trying to find ways to breach the defenses but it was to no avail. Even right now her left eye twitched, it hit her confidence knowing that she couldn't even get close to hacking Tails's work.

It made her interested in how they created such technology without Nicole because Wave considered herself gifted in the intelligence department. Just because extreme gear was her specialty didn't mean she wasn't able to work with other machinery. Computers happened to be her second favorite hobby. Yet…their security was impenetrable. Wave fixated on the screen, if nothing else this would be payback for all the suffering they had caused them. The mental agony that Tails had made her endure…of him being smarter than her…

Now it wasn't that they didn't care about Nicole's role in the technology New Mobobtroplis created but it was a doubled edged sword. Nagus had nothing to lose. The Babylon Rogues had everything to lose. She agreed with Jet and Storm; the whole job was risky. This plan could easily fail and they would have wasted their time, especially if she hadn't found this exploit. She half lied to Nagus, this information was useless if used alone. If used on a large scale it was a loaded gun. She knew she could sell it for a nice piece of change to the highest bidder. If the plan should fail Wave just considered this a contingency plan. Most hadn't given up but Wave admitted her defeat at the hands of New Mobotroplis. She had found that she was happier just sailing the skies with her friends. Stealing and causing a mess, she hoped it never ended. Ruling Mobious would bet to much work anyway.

Once the final bytes of data completed uploading Wave shut the computer down. On that note, stealing Nicole would prove she was smarter than Tail's. Spiting all the Freedom Fighters in the process, that and the mystery of New Mobotroplis's technology kept them sticking around. She was certain Storm and Jet felt the same. Her face still stubborn, she walked back to the front room where Nagus was quietly pondering something. Wave crossed her arms looking skeptically at Nagus while he thought. She hoped for his sake his stupid plan worked.

* * *

New Mobotropilis, North entrance. Sally waited near the entrance waiting for Amy and Sonic; with a folder full of papers in her hands. All three of them had work scheduled around the city. They weren't late though, Sally was early. She had an impatient look on her face, wondering what Amy might have said and done with Sonic on their trip out of the city. It hadn't left her mind since they left. Funny how Sonic was always on her mind, now she knew how he used to feel about her. Sally didn't know how much time had passed when they did show up, she hadn't been paying attention. Amy walked close to Sonic as they walked past the guards back into the city.

"Hey guys, how did it go?" asked Sally smiling; hiding herself from Amy's skeptical stare.

"The new city is starting to get on their feet so they accepted coming a part of New Mobotroplis." said Amy handing her the papers they signed.

Sally took them, briefly flipping through them "Good. The festival is in a few of days so we've still got plenty of work on our hands." Amy and Sonic nodded as Sally pulled out two papers from the folder she was holding "Amy you are going to be the organizer for the south side of town." said Sally.

Sonic and Amy read over their schedules and Sonic scratched his head "I don't know anything about organizing." said Sonic.

Amy turned red in anger "What is this!" she yelled crumpling the paper in her hand.

Sally smirked coyly "Sonic is going to be helping me organize the north side."

"My schedule didn't say that this morning!" Amy said enraged, she had obviously changed it while she was gone.

"You must have read it wrong." Sally said in a slick tone. Sally and Amy sneered; glaring one another in the eyes. Sonic felt real tiny, as if two powerful forces were clashing, he sweated not daring to say a word.

Amy's anger didn't leave her but she turned to Sonic "Don't be late tonight Sonic. We've got catching up to do." she winked at him.

That wiped Sally's smug smile of her face "That all depends on what happens with Nicole…" they ignored him.

They held a death glares at each other while Amy casually waved her hand at Sonic "Yea hmm…just be their!" she said in a gruff voice quickly looking at him.

Sonic smiled in fear "Gotcha."

Amy smiled turning her attention away from Sally who looked jealous of their plans "Thank you Sonic." she quickly hugged him and headed off to get to work. Not forgetting to scowl at Sally as she walked away and Sally returned the favor.

Once Amy was gone Sally calmed herself, sighing she handed all her papers to Sonic "Okay Sonic. Consider this training in being a personal assistant."

"But umm…" Sonic said confused, he did not plan on spending the day with Sally.

"First I have a meeting to attend, you have to have attendees fill out form three sixteen and make sure their signed." Sally said walking off with her arms behind her back.

"I don't know any of this stuff Sal." Sonic said becoming panicked following after her.

Sally glanced back at Sonic genuinely smiling at him "I'm sure you can keep up." she said turning back around. Sonic couldn't help but smile; she had guts to get this close again. She was subtle about it he couldn't directly point it out to her. Clever…he just hoped she didn't get to close. She always could so easily play with his head.

* * *

The business district. Nicole currently was making her way around the section of the district were the shops sat. Not baring to walk through crowds of people. Nicole had been under constant scrutinizing looks since she left her house to go to help Mina in the business district. It's in the name unfortunately, Bus-i-ness. There were many people here today and they had no shame in openly gawking at her. It was hard not to return her stare at passersby. She walked in the more open area, where the neighborhood houses were.

Nicole he remained neutral, but not being able to interact socially was messing with her self-esteem. She had become so self-conscious she had been reacting wrong. She had accidentally bumped into a person trying to move past them; they had turned and bumped into her and she kept walking. Saying sorry, but not saying it loud enough so the person thought she was being rude. But Nicole had had already kept walking so she didn't respond. She knew she had reacted wrong but she did not turn to apologize. She felt horrible about it but at the same time she didn't care. Why'd petty stuff like that happen to her! She lamented in her head…

She frowned looking at the ground as if it wasn't enough that she dealt with overwhelming amounts of other negativity in her life lately. Then she lifted her head hearing the sound of a large crowd of people. A large group of them marched from an intersection on her left. Nicole's eyes widened in horror. They held signs with her face stamped out and signs that protested her being back in the city. The leader; a female purple bird in a hoodie yelled obscenities about Nicole through a megaphone.

Nicole turned on her hills in the opposite direction to a nearby alley before they could see her. She looked up past the buildings seeing Minas stage not too far away. But three tough looking males played dice in the middle of the alley. The tough looking males could always bother her too…but going around would delay her and put her in more potentially dangerous situations. She choose the latter, the alley was faster and safer. It would take her straight to Mina so she could hurry up and go home. Nicole power walked down the alley and as she passed by the men two of them whistled at her.

"Hey cute stuff where you going!" the bulldog yelled.

"I'd dump my girl for that…" the kola said drooling at Nicole.

"Shut it ya mugs. If the girls hear that they'll rip our tongues out. Rock, your girl just caught you last week..." his voice became distant as Nicole exited the alley.

Nicole finally in vicinity of Minas stage walked straight to it not looking back. Feeling embarrassed and flustered by the walk here. Her face distressed; she really didn't want to be here. The area was busy with Minas crew moving around and doing equipment. Nicole didn't know who to talk to but she didn't have to before Ash noticed her here.

He called out to her from the stage "Yo, Nicole. Come on up."

Nicole went over and stepped on the stage. Ash showed her to the problem he was having. He handed Nicole the manual; a big paperback book. She read the index and quickly found the problem. He had a few cables mixed up, everything was working perfect now. "Wow that was quick. Thank you." said Ash scratching his head at her handy work.

"You are welcome." said Nicole trying to be polite as possible. Her face stayed neutral.

"Now could you balance the levels for me? I've don't have the time. Thanks." he said pulling out his cellphone already on a call; walking away leaving Nicole to work.

Nicole defeated just started to working without dignifying a response. Ash was indifferent to her because he was so busy. The fact remained he was part of the reason people hated her. Obvious unsettling irony became more obvious the more she thought of it. Here she was fixing the machines used to spew hate about her. Her brow furrowed in anger as she adjusted the sound levels on the audio mixer; glancing at the manual when she needed help. Nicole then heard familiar voices. Her anger remained steady when she saw Mina come on stage but it faded when she saw Bunnie and Cream. What reason were they with Mina?

Mina saw Nicole but kept her attention on Cream, leading her out onto the main stage. Bunnie watched from a distance. "Could I help you? Cream asked excitedly.

"Sure, I can get Ash to work you in." said Mina. Then Cream went on about how she like her music. Nicole growled inside her mind.

Bunnie finally noticed Nicole and greeted her "Hey Nicole, how you been sugah?"

Nicole frowned a deep frown "Bad." she said.

Bunnie noticed how insistent she was on what she was doing "Slow down, your gonna break your fingers…"

Nicole avoided eye contact with her "Wanna talk about it?"

Nicole was quick to jump on the offer "I cannot move past being a machine…"

Bunnie empathized, Nicole continued "These things happening now bother me but I still have all these memories…images of me being static…it is all can remember. That means I was incapable of feeling…" said Nicole.

"That's not altogether true Nicole. You used to express your thoughts all the time. Emotion or no emotion, it don't matter." Bunnie placed her arm around Nicole's neck and gave her a quick hug "Whenever you find yaself at odds with things. You gotta leave it alone."

Nicole felt better from Bunnies kinds words, bringing her back from her anger. Nicole smiled sympathetically at Bunnie "I appreciate the wisdom Bunnie, I cannot grasp that I used to be a machine. It still creeps me out…but I will try harder to move to a better place." said Nicole genuinely comforted by Bunnie's words.

They could overhear Cream talking again so Nicole switched the conversation "Why have you escorted Cream?" asked Nicole.

"Vanilla had something's to do today and I had watched Cream quite a few times when she was younger…" said Bunnie, her face thoughtful.

"She will work for Mina?" asked Nicole.

"Yep, she wanted to just meet Mina at first but when she found out they were looking for help she couldn't stop talking about it. Mina said they let their fans help everywhere they go." said Bunnie.

"What will she do?" asked Nicole.

"Jus about anything they can find her to do." said Bunnie.

That's when Nicole thought it was sounding suspect "What will they pay her?"

Bunnie paused "Well…Creams so happy to work for her I don't know if she's getting payed." Bunnie said unsure.

Nicole stopped working for a moment joining Bunnie as she watched Cream carry a heavy box across the stage with Ash, moving equipment right behind her. Nicole sneered, they were paying nothing. Doing all that hard work for free. Nicole's anger flared again thinking bad thoughts that wouldn't have crossed her mind before. Cream was so pathetic and weak minded that she'd work for such a horrible person for free. Nicole didn't get it, then again everyone around her lately made her feel like she was the crazy one. Nicole stood her ground mentally though. Her resolve was strong even if it broken at times. She wasn't crazy…she wasn't…

Bunnie looked on worriedly at Cream carrying the heavy box "I betta watch her. Her mother will be upset if something happens to her." she gave Nicole a compassionate smile "I'll see you later Nicole." she said going after Cream and Ash.

"Yes…" said Nicole going back to her work.

Mina startled Nicole by sneaking up beside her. The manual almost slipped from the audio mixer. Nicole remained neutral and Mina smiled brightly, Nicole couldn't tell if it was a fake smile; she was also chewed annoyingly on a piece of bubble gum.

"Hey." Mina said simply as if everything was OK.

They probably were OK for her "Mina, I must speak to you; now." said Nicole.

Mina spoke in a happy tone "Hmmm?"

Nicole began looking apprehensive; the way she was acting didn't feel right "Do you know that I am Nicole? I am the same Nicole, the Ai of new Mobotroplois?" asked Nicole. Nicole found it hard to swallow those words.

"I guess so, it'd be hard to believe if you were not with the freedom fighters." Mina twirled her purple hair through one of her fingers; her gum popped in her mouth.

Nicole continued despite the foreboding feeling "You know I am here now. You continue this music while I am present, well I have come to tell you that your music is hurtful. You say all these things about me that are not true, you do not even know me. All you've sung is a lie. I have never done any of those treacherous things you have said in your music. I have come face to face with you to ask you to stop. Now that I have told you of the inconsistency's you have said about me are lies, will you stop?" asked Nicole, her face was tough.

Nicole waited as Mina rolled her eyes and blew a bubble, it popped and she raised an eyebrow thinking "Nah." Mina grinned "I'm going to make more music just because you asked. You are a monster. It makes lots of money cause you're a freak in the eyes of people. And before you ask, if what you said it is true. That you used to be a machine… you really are a monster."

Mina's words astonished Nicole, that she would have the gall to say such a wicked words to her face, her eyes widened in shock. Her mouth moved but no words came out. She looked away from Mina and at her work; she had already finished it, she just hadn't noticed since she began talking to Mina. Nicole didn't say another word as she quickly left the stage. Making a beeline for home, with the impending trial above her head she felt her mind degrading. She blinked away oncoming tears, she had to make her way back without causing any more trouble for herself. Mina watched her go feeling both bad about what she said and happy that she was so popular. She blew another bubble popping in her mouth. It was only one person, right?

* * *

The south side of town, Rotors house. Once Rotor had returned home he quickly flipped through the DVD's all over his living room. He was going to watch to last few dvd's but he remembered one of the few dvds that were different from the rest. It slipped his mind; he placed it in a case holder under a small pile of Dvds in the corner of his living room. Finally Rotor pulled a DVD that bought chills to his spine; it had a description, light scribed too. No other dvd's had this. On the description it explained that it was Nicole's personal musings on some of her fondest memories. He couldn't fathom why she would she would make a special dvd like this. But he also couldn't understand why Nicole had left the dvd with files, he would have to just watch it and see. Her reason for doing so most likely on one of the dvd's…Rotor looked around the room looking overwhelmed by the sheer amount of work that could take. He took the special dvd over to his computer and put it in. He'd got a call from Sally as he was heading home as well; they were meeting at Mina's concert stage. They were going to discuss in private something Sally had planned to help Nicole for her trial. It was a safe place because Sally suspected the Consul was watching them now.

As Rotor recalled, the night started off like any other, except tonight a minor celebration had took place. Nothing special, just a small get-together to celebrate the growth of the city, and the relative peace they'd had from their enemies in the last few weeks.

Rotor remembered the event; drinks at the castle. He remembered personally feeling rather out of place as everyone had a great time. Sonic and Amy in a mock-argument that Rotor later came to realize was Amy trying to interact with Sonic without overtly chasing him off.

Tails was talking about his latest invention with Sally, the host of the evening. The princess looked bored with the conversation, though it could have just been fatigue showing on her face; when queried if she was getting enough sleep, she usually answered 'a princess' work is never done'.

Rotor vaguely remembered Nicole appeared at the event for a short time towards the end. She'd seemingly popped into the room to give Sally a status report; but then hung about. Soaking up the atmosphere of the party before finally speaking with Tails as Sally excused herself to speak with Bunnie.

As the DVD began to load, Rotor saw the evening from the A.I's perspective, his eyes widening as the events unfolded.

* * *

_(The computer screen)_

_The POV was that of Hologram Nicole herself, standing in front of her mainframe self. What was strange about the whole scene was, until this point her hologram self had seemingly just been a portrayal of what her computer half had wanted to act like. Nicole had dismissed comments about the 'new look' (her hologram) so off-handedly that he'd never given them another thought._

_However, now she stood in front of the main camera on the mainframe, constantly changing her outfit, and fiddling with the style of her holographic hair. Funny, it looked as though she preordained the event and was getting ready for a date; fussing about her appearance. She created the impression that she was just like any other female, who couldn't decide what to wear for a night out. Was she feeling? This Dvd didn't have a label number. So since he remembered the event he made a steady guess it was close to around the same time as the last few DVD's._

_Finally she seemed satisfied with her appearance. Rotor remembered her simply wearing her usual purple toga, but now that he got a clearer picture, he could see the subtle differences. A lower cut around the bust and a frilly hem, small gold studded earrings almost lost amid the fur on her large ears, and a new ribbon for her 'hair'. The list popped up again, with other documents; it still confused him. He was gonna have to see what she wrote some other time._

_The camera angle switched, and Rotor realized this was the moment where she'd transported herself into the party hall. Gazing around the room quickly her eyes found Sonic, briefly letting her gaze linger on her chest before quickly moving to speak to Sally. Giving her an 'update', which Rotor now realized was obsolete by several hours by this time._

_Her report seemingly accepted, she started to move towards Sonic planning to engage him in discussion. Those other documents showed up on screen during her approach and Rotor got a good look at these at least. She had a large speech prepared and a long list of anecdote's. Seemingly she had probably spent days preparing just for this moment._

_Unfortunately for her, Tails intercepted her as Sonic headed back over to the buffet table. For politeness she remained to talk to him. Rotor could tell even at this stage from the gaze on Tails' face that she attracted him to her computer generated lynx form, however Nicole never noticed or she just didn't care._

_The DVD continued to show the results of the rest of the evening; Nicole had excused herself around 11pm, and that's when Rotor started to sweat._

_The next scene on the disk showed the lynx back in the mainframe room, sitting on a packing crate with her head buried in her arms, everything was silent. The only coherent sound was the sounds of hard drives and PSU fans. He had never seen Nicole is such a natural position…_

_She looked up, staring into the main camera on the mainframe. Rotor had never taken much notice of the design of its outer case, but from this angle it looked foreboding. A big, polished obsidian cube with faint traces of electrical connections across its surface. The one main camera had a green lens; Rotor had never noticed it before but it matched the color of Nicole's lynx eyes. Sitting here now staring at it, it looked like a black beast, staring back with one cold, dead, expressionless eye._

_Nicole began to speak to the Mainframe "I don't understand; I calculated the events of tonight to within an acceptable statistical tolerance. I should've spoke with Sonic, or at least socialized at the party. I dressed for the occasion, spent a suitable amount of time getting ready. By all rights, like any guest there they should've treated me the same."_

_To Rotor's shock, the mainframe began to speak back; with her voice! He realized that in all likelihood the voice was internal to Nicole's mind, but it still gave him the creeps that she'd seemingly developed the ability to have two-way conversations with herself._

"_Perhaps my simulations had anomalies; I didn't give enough thought to the living portion?" said the mainframe._

"_No, that cannot be reason alone. I must search deeper. Plainly base views of mobians is that I am nothing but a machine; it will take a lot to change that opinion." Nicole stated._

"_My outfit wasn't overt enough?" Nicole asked herself._

"_Possible, but unlikely. The changes were subtle, but someone should've noticed; the files suggest notice would've fascinated with such subtle changes in an organic's female's outfit." the mainframe answered._

"_My manner perhaps?" asked Nicole._

_"Doubtful. To deviate from what's expected would only raise suspicion that my operating system performs wrong. To be too obvious would've had opposite effect's; they would see more machine." said the mainframe._

"_This doesn't address the difficulty of Sonic. I spent much effort for the assumption he would take notice. In first contact with my appearance he gave me full attention." said Nicole._

"_Agreed. Perhaps…I must develop more social prediction algorithms to understand this." said the mainframe._

"_The references suggest that a damsel in distress attracts males." said Nicole._

_(In Rotors room) _

* * *

The conversation fell silent for a moment; Rotor realized she was thinking.

* * *

_(The computer screen)_

"_Sources point out fire usually draws direct attention." said the mainframe._

"_True, but setting myself on fire would be unlikely to result in my 'hero' coming to my rescue. In addition, there's too much risk of damaging my mainframe." said Nicole._

"_With a surrogate similar effects could produce results?" the mainframe suggested._

"_Am I proposing to set the Princess' quarters on fire so Sonic and I can work together to save her? No." said Nicole._

"_Consider the result? It fulfills the goals outlined in the most direct manner; logically it is a sound proposition." said the mainframe._

_The holographic lynx tilted her head in thought, before shaking it fervently._

"_No, logic must be secondary to the moral sense, even if morality is a poorly defined idea the organics rely on to confirm their actions." said Nicole._

"_Am I suggesting morality takes precedence over logic?" asked the mainframe._

"_It appears that way." Nicole said to the mainframe._

"_It means?" the mainframe queried._

"_Yes, I believe I have gained another phase in understanding of the living mind." said Nicole. _

_The lynx's tone brightened; instantly losing the downcast air she'd had since the party. Although there was no way to quantify it, the mainframe looked as if it'd lost part of its foreboding presence as well._

"_Tonight was a great evening. Even if I didn't dance with Sonic." said Nicole, this time the room remained quiet to her answer. For the last time that list popped up, staying for a moment. Rotor quickly paused the dvd to finally see what it said. The entry she just wrote said…_

'_Interaction six thousand four hundred twenty: Smile, polite gestures, distinct cheerful behavior, engagement with friends increases expansion, happy manner exchange positive effect return exchange in social. Result=Overall success/Sonic…strayed. Will engage in next interaction.' _

_Rotor's jaw dropped seeing all the text she wrote. The list went on forever… they were ways to interact….it was so clear now…. With that Nicole disappeared and the 'eye' on the mainframe dimmed._

_(In Rotors room) _

* * *

As the DVD ended Rotor sat speechless, unable to fully grasp what he'd just witnessed. If he'd knew better, he'd would've called it manic depression; worse was that for the briefest of moments, Nicole had seemed close to going over the edge. Dancing? A computer wanting to dance! Astounding. Wasn't this the stability stage of Rampancy? Was she …..feeling!

Suddenly Rotor's watch beeped; he'd lost track of time. He had to meet with the guys soon. But he swore to watch the next disk at the first opportunity. He needed to know if it was an isolated incident, he prayed it was.

All this time he thought Nicole had been cheerful because she was growing. Regrettably it looked to be just a test. If she hadn't grown own her own…did that mean if not for Sonic she wouldn't have grown? His suspicions and fears feeding themselves as it slowly dawned on him just how crazy Nicole had become. And none of them noticed; she'd always explained herself so well. Saying she built the city for their benefit. When pushed, she explained that she wanted was to be closer to the living than she could've in the Knothole.

Now it became clear, her wish for 'closeness' was a social experiment. A way to interact with what Rotor tried hard not to think of as her 'lab rats' as she continually expanded the city, its computer network, and with it, herself. She had just been standing there in her holographic form and failing horribly to fit in a socially, the cheerfulness, the helpfulness, all those smiles were fake….

He grabbed dvd three hundred nineteen and put it in, He had to watch at least one of these…

* * *

_(The computer screen)_

_The video started in a break room. Nicole looked through a camera and seconds later Sally walked into the room to get a drink. Nicole materialized into the room and minutes later Sonic came in and did the same. But nothing else interesting happened other than Nicole squeezing cup Sally had drunk out of and breaking it. He credited that action to her Rampancy. Then a little later in the dvd Nicole had called Rotor. Rotor remembered this, Nicole asked about the soul. He now knew why that strange conversation took place. Then immediately the view switched to a room Rotor had never seen. Strangely there was interference so Nicole witched the POV from her hologram to a stationary camera; it also was scratchy. _

_The darkness kept Rotor from seeing what was going on in the room. Other than Nicole typing at a computer console. Then to the left light filled the room as what looked like a hidden door had opened. The only objects Rotor saw was the door. The rest of the room remained obscured, but he could see Nicole walking out of the room. Rotor looked close to the screen and recognized the Knothole HQ's kitchen. There was secret room at the Knothole he didn't know about! Tails and he designed that whole place, knowing it's in's and out's. He was sure had never seen that, especially coming from the kitchen. Plus it's location was at the Knothole HQ's. He needed to go see what was there! Then the view switched to the secret dungeon room where Nicole had eventually created her body…._

_(In Rotors room)_

* * *

Rotor looked at his watch; he didn't have any more time to spare. He reluctantly got up and shut his computer down. He pulled out his cellphone calling a few royal guards to his position at Mina's stage. The only alternative was detaining Nicole. They needed to…watch her…there was no other way to say it. With him being the only person to see what he had seen he knew he was making a sound judgment. He hoped he did.

* * *

Note: I've decided to split this chapter because it was so long. I'm sorry if I've inconvenienced anyone whos already read it in its longer form.


	19. Endeavor Part 2

Disclaimer - I do not own Sonic or any other characters. They are property of SEGA and anything Sonic the hedgehog affiliated with it.

Note: I've decided to split this chapter because it was so long. I'm sorry if I've inconvenienced anyone whos already read it in its longer form.

* * *

East side, Nicole's house. Nicole's door swung open a she quickly retreated inside; closing the door behind her. Looking downtrodden she pressed her back against the door and slid to the floor, placing a hand's on her face. She hadn't cried yet…even now she repressed the tears. Instead she let sadness consume her. Her hand ran through her black hair as her head dipped more. On her way back someone had noticed her and even followed her for a while. Mina's words pierced her heart, thinking that, that person who followed her was thinking the same. That she was a freak…it wasn't exactly wrong either. After discussing what she did with Rotor, she just didn't believe she was born unnaturally…

To tell the truth after hearing what she did to herself made her feel unsettled. She recalled the memories her past seeing herself. Seeing herself so neutral to everything confirmed what Rotor had said; she could not recall herself expressing any emotion.

No parents…..the ones she remembered felt so like such a long time ago…

She guessed after you've died you'd might feel that way….the sound of the clock ticking was in sync with the dripping from the sink…..Nicole slide her finger across the floor. Staring at the wall opposite from where she sat. She wondered what was west of New Mobotroplis…

Maybe her and Sonic could go their…Nicole lifted her hand from the floor…..

Then Nicole snapped back; blinking. The trial, the hate came rushing back to the forefront. Nicole frowned, she did a number to herself. Looking for another word other than brain damage her mental issues had stayed with her since she had died. Her amnesia self-inflicted; she knew. Other times she'd space out and life for a moment was unreal. Unlike daydreaming the desertion was she was aware the feelings weren't reality. But she was detached from herself like she had drifted away from her body. It felt like a dream and her mind drifted to wherever her thoughts lead her. Maybe she was just hoping for some good to happen…

Nicole got up thinking of Sonic for inspiration and she sat down on her couch. Flipping the TV on; any bad show's must've gone off now. She turned on her laptop then opened the New OS manual back to where she was at. Temporarily absorbing herself back into her work to get her mind off her problems. But she come to another roadblock in understanding the coding.

So instead she decided to just try and write a few basic programs, she had opened the program she had downloaded the other day. Then used it to make a program to code the New OS language. Luckily it still used dictionary's so all she had to do was import a txt dictionary file to start coding. But as she tried to write a basic program she failed and kept failing not able to figure out why it kept failing. Trying over twenty times, altering the wording but to no avail. The frustration made her angry and she leaned back in her couch when her doorbell rang. She got up and when she opened the door a boy greeted her.

With a large sack filled with paper's around his neck and a clipboard. He reached into the sack to grab something for her "Hello ma'am we are…I mean…" the boy froze dropping his pen a running away.

A few papers flew out of his sack as he ran off Nicole's property. Nicole stepped onto her grass and picked up one of the papers. It was a sign up sheet for a Nicole watch group. Nicole angrily balled up the paper and threw it onto the street marching back into her house. Her face scornful now, she was getting more upset by the moment. Issues just wouldn't leave her alone today. Nicole returned to working on the coding but she still couldn't figure it out when the TV caught her attention again. An advertisement about her trial came on, saying the trial's broadcast would be for everyone to see. Mina's concert was also broadcasting live after her trial. She flipped the station exasperated. This station had a group of people preaching about her, saying her being the city would lead to the Thanksgiving Festival's ruin. Before Nicole could turn off the TV her phone rang.

Swiftly she answered it keeping her voice in check "Hello?"

"Nicole, its Sally I'm between a rock and a hard place, we're meeting at Mina's stage and I need you to head over their again. They need help with their setup again. Be there in ten minutes ok. I gotta keep moving." said Sally.

"Yes…" said Nicole and the line went dead. Nicole thought she had heard Sonic's voice too.

Nicole snarled. She had to return to that…that...degenerate and help her after what she said , what she continued to do. Nicole waved her hand at the TV offhandedly representing that Mina had a part in this tirade of craziness directed at her. She reached for the remote, changing it to the cooking channel again. Placing her hands on the couch she slowly shook her head. She had to go back there again…her past…the present…her death…her future…the collective hate…her path to now…her trial…her life was falling apart. The pit of her stomach was in shambles.

**(The television screen)**

"**Now after you let this cook for thirty minutes it'll look like this…" the woman showed the dish….**

Nicole slowly inched her eyes towards the screen and stopped there. Food made in the image of her face; looking angry with fangs. Her eyes widened in shock. Nicole remained motionless for a moment, staring at the television; feeling detached again when she snapped back. Her face turned into pure rage. She looked at her laptop, still frustrated that she couldn't figure out the coding for the New OS and without thinking she grabbed it.

She yelled at the top of her lungs and she threw the laptop at the nearest wall. It smashed into the wall breaking into pieces, a few sparks but nothing that would start a fire. Breathing heavily and shaking with rage; her arms and hands angry were tense and shook. Nicole stared at the broken laptop as the power drained from it and the screen went black. Not caring that she'd destroyed all her work. Didn't matter anyway, she was going to have to tell them why she left and they would lock her away. Tails and Rotor had the city under control with creating new tech despite that it was hard to keep up with since she left….she didn't care. She was so full of hate right now she just didn't care…

She didn't turn her TV off as she left her house, she didn't even fully close the door, she didn't look back…

Nicole had made her way back to the business district. Her face scorned not bothering to give anyone any attention if they looked at her. The stage area was getting busy. Nicole moved through a sea of stage crew employees to get to the stage. Probably setting up for Mina's concert in a couple of hours, once on stage she saw Ash not to faraway on his cell phone again. He saw her and pointed to the console she had worked on when she was here earlier.

Not even noticing how upset she looked Nicole made her way to it and tried to let the work clam her anger but Mina was offstage and made eye contact with her. Mina smirked blowing a raspberry at her before walking off. The anger that might've went away cemented. Nicole took her time working, she only had to keep herself together before everyone showed then they could throw her in jail for the rest of her life. Then the sound of something heavy falling distracted Nicole. Her curiosity at the loud noise lead her to see Cream on her knees not far away sweating profusely. From the looks of her, she'd been working hard for no compensation other than pleasing Mina. Nicole shook her head in disapproval returning to her work. Then Cream came up beside her, surprising her. Nicole didn't make any attempt to try to and hide her displeasure of the day on her face.

Cream smiled brightly "Nicole? It's you!"

Nicole lightened the anger on a face just a little "Hello Cream. Forgive me but I do not remember you so well…"

"That's ok, I'm just so happy to help Mina. She's my idol!" exclaimed Cream.

"That's nice…" said Nicole inching away from the conversation.

"Her music is so beautiful. Its true isn't it?" asked Cream.

Nicole frowned at her question "…"

"If you're AI that used to be here then you did leave right?" asked Cream balancing the heavy box in her hands.

"Partially." said Nicole.

"Why did you leave? Since you're here I can ask in person. Getting the truth makes Mina's music even better. Because you did leave, I haven't seen you. It's good I know the Freedom Fighters." said Cream. Nicole skeptically looked at the girl. She held a smug grin, she had grown into a flippant teenager that's for sure.

Nicole lost herself. Children, especially teenagers were the most disrespectful people on Mobious. They had no concern for privacy or respect. No matter what the parent taught the child, they did mean spirited actions anyway. Nicole sneered at Cream making her looked confused "Do you think I am so Naïve to think that I don't know this horrible music sung is about me!"

Cream shut her mouth shrinking a bit and Nicole continued "You must not know or you do not care. This music directed at me is dehumanizing!" yelled Nicole. She couldn't grasp why such seemingly rational people could love such a horrible person.

Cream dropped her box; her face horrified. Nicole's yelling garnered attention from around the area "You're not even getting paid are you? They suckered you to work for free just because you like them! You and each person who pays for this, feeds media that contributes nothing!" Nicole said pointing a threating finger at Cream who had begun to cry.

At this point everyone nearby had witnessed Nicole lashing out at the little girl. Sonic, Rotor, Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, Amy, and Tails and a few guards had just approached the stage seeing Nicole's tirade off stage. They had rushed onto stage to find out the ruckus. Unfortunately so did Vector who'd been following the Freedom Fighters got the whole conversation on tape; broadcasting too so everyone in that moment had seen it. Vector was drooling about getting the footage. It worried Sonic. Sally after hearing Rotors account and just minutes later seeing Nicole freak out was starting to believe him. Believe that Nicole was dangerous to society. Rotor felt his accusations were correct; feeling bad that they were. Antoine, Tails, and Bunnie were to shocked to say anything after hearing Rotor's accounts.

"Whoa whoa. Nicole calm down!" Sonic pulled Nicole away from Cream.

Cream had ran to Bunnie and gripped her tightly. Mina and Ash had joined everyone on stage. Mina's air of confidence had disappeared seeing Nicole react in such a way. Now she did feel bad about what she had said to her.

Sally joined Sonic with Nicole when Rotor interjected "Get away from her! She's dangerous!" Rotor yelled out pained that he had to say that.

Nicole looked at him as if he had lost his mind "What!" Nicole said confused.

Sally ignored him looking sternly at Nicole "Nicole you need to control yourself. Talking like that was uncalled-for." Sally stated. After having a good day getting on Sonic's good side she didn't need Nicole it harder for her. If anything her freak out pushed Sonic even closer back to her.

Nicole avoided eye contact with them looking ashamed at the chastising they were giving her. Everyone around them watched intently. Especially Vector who had moved on stage to get a better shot.

Sonic face was full of worry "That wasn't good Nicole. I don't what happened but I get it. I understand."

"Sonic, she can't go around causing incidents with her trial now or ever. It's wrong." Sally said looking to him for support.

"I agree with you Sally, I don't think that was right ." Sonic raised his voice directing at everyone "at the same time people have just been mean to Nicole since she got back. Especially Mina." said Sonic making sure Mina could hear him " It's understandable, she's under enough stress." Sonic countered.

Sally became annoyed "How can you defend that? That is so typical that you take Nicole's side." said Sally crossing her arms.

Sonic looked impatiently at Sally "What are you talking about?"

"You're taking her side simply to go against the Consul." said Sally.

Sonic looked incredulous "I'm not taking sides."

"Yes you are. You just saw what she did. Just say it." said Sally.

"That's a loaded statement; it's been stagnant since Nicole left. That's true." said Sonic.

"You're not making sense Sonic, after all that's happened since Nicole left. Why do you always take her side?" Sally asked exasperated.

"I help people the same." the tone of Sonic voice rose.

"Answer the question. Why do you always take HER side?" Sally asked again.

"What you want a direct answer. When have I taken her side over any one person? I thought we were on the same team!" yelled Sonic.

"You can only defend someone to a point, is something going on?" Sally inquired.

Nicole kept her eyes away from the two as they argued, her face heated up in embarrassment. Unlike the times where she openly declared her feelings for Sonic. Sally had said it in a belittling way.

Sonic was upset now; everyone around them whispered "Nicole is our friend even if it's got real bad since she left. It affected my life too, I not gonna leave her just because everyone else is bias."

To Sonic's dismay everyone agreed with Sally, shooting him looks of disapproval. The personal burden of work Nicole had left them all under left them personally not caring about Nicole. Sonic kept steady though as Sally spoke "This is tearing us apart again! Nicole has set a chain of events that has left us looking better than we are. At the cost of being on top we've lost our lives!" Sally cried.

"Hey, you cannot put our disagreements on Nicole. That has no bearing on her." said Sonic.

"Wrong Sonic. We wouldn't be so far apart if Nicole hadn't left." said Sally angrily.

Vector turned his camera towards his face "Ho boy folks. Looks like the princess and Sonic are airing out some dirty laundry" Vector grinned giving a thumbs up before turning back at the confrontation.

"That you've done yourself! I was just lucky enough to hear the truth." hurt filled Sonic's eyes as he said that.

Sally frowned looking saddened. She'd cut Sonic with her words for so long, she didn't mean it. "It wasn't truthful…it was a mistake. …" Sally then ended the conversation signaling the guards to handcuff Nicole; who had hung her head in shame the whole time.

The Freedom Fighters quietly exited the stage with Mina's crew looking at them escort a handcuffed Nicole offstage. Vector had followed them. After seeing Nicole so down as she walked past made Mina finally felt conflicted. She watched them walking away from the stage; she didn't know what to say after seeing Nicole express such anger because of her; to see Nicole's emotions. Singing all these years that she didn't feel…she WAS in the wrong.

* * *

North West of New Mobotroplis, Knothole HQ. Geoffrey, Storm and Jet were rushing back to the HQ's. Geoffrey ran in first with Jet and Storm on his hills. Her face serious he startled Nagus and Wave; she had returned to her seat on the computer.

Nagus seeing his serious tone leaned forward, wondering had it happened. Geoffrey panted as he spoke "Nicole has…broken, we need to move…"

"You have seen this?" asked Geoffrey.

"Yes, I trailed her…she's in lockdown before her…trial." said Geoffrey still catching his breath.

Nagus stood from his seat "Geoffrey get into position. You must be ready after I capture the girl. Rogues the time is now, are you ready."

Nagus pleasantly surprised the Rogues despite hating him; his stupid plan was coming together. It pumped them up because if this worked they'd be on top. Wave grinned "I'm calling the Zeppelin now."

Storm cracked his knuckles "I'll make sure everyone's distracted."

Jet smiled brightly running out the door "Let's do this!"

"Let us." said Nagus grinning evilly.

Geoffrey nodded heading out the door with Storm and Nagus close behind. Wave had successfully called the Zeppelin. Then she shot up from her seat and grabbed her extreme board out of the corner catching up with everyone. One shot….

* * *

New Mobotroplis, the Courthouse. The Consul of Acorn had just finished another hearing with Elias slamming his gavel. Sally and Rotor sought an emergency appearance with them because of the incident with Nicole. Rotor was already going to report Nicole's behavior, he had to now. As far as everyone had seen Nicole was unstable just like he said. Sally and Rotor approached the Consul of Acorn passing by a big tough looking fellow with tattoos over his body.

Handcuffed by his hands and feet struggling to break away from the five guards who restrained him out of the room. He yelled and screamed the whole way out. Rotor and Sally waited while the Consul gathered their papers. Rotor considered telling them about Nicole out of his free will because she wasn't a threat but once she was, any person involved with her on trial became a suspect. If they did not tell the judges when it directly affected the trial they would arrest him and the rest of the guys too.

Once the whole Consul finished Elias spoke, he cleared his throat "I was going to ask you why you called an emergency meeting but during the last two hearings we saw Vector's TV show on our monitor." he pointed to the screen on the wall "Hamlin suggested that we keep it on Vectors public access show."

Sally and Rotor glared at Hamlin who looked like he could have squealed in glee "I found the show interesting."

"Your only saying that because Vector has been stalking Nicole." said Rotor keeping his voice in check.

"Exactly the point." said Rosemary.

"It applies to the trial; it's about Nicole." said Penelope.

"That brings me back to my first statement, I interrupted the previous trial because of it. We've seen Nicole's behavior. So we've decided to push her trial up. It will begin in thirty minutes." said Elias. He couldn't look his sister in the eyes; at the unbelievable look she gave that he had a agenda against Nicole.

"But I haven't gotten my defense ready." exclaimed Sally. She did care about Nicole but she knew that they were going to find her guilty anyway. Her defense was that Nicole could claim that since she was the A.I of New Mobotroplis she had done as much good as bad for the city. It would possibly get her sentence reduced.

"We're denying Nicole's defense, she will precede straight into her trial." said Dylan who shrunk at the angry looks on Rotors and Sally's faces.

"If you will excuse us, we have to prepare for Nicole's trial." said Elias.

Rotor and Sally quietly left the chamber. The Consul was neutral; Hamlin on the other hand was smiling tooth to tooth. Sally and Rotor looked at each other as they exited the room making their way down the hallway. They weren't against Nicole but after what she had done they couldn't help but feel on the fence about how stressful she had made their lives. They tried their best but there was nothing else they could do.

"I'm going to talk to Nicole." Sally said to Rotor.

Rotor and Sally looked to the end of the hallway hearing Sonic upset trying to get past the guards. Antoine and Tails didn't look to be able to calm Sonic down "I'll go see I can help cool Sonic down." said Rotor; he looked distressed.

Sally didn't look it but she was angry right now. Her upset face showed just as Rotor walked away. She headed to her left into the holding cells. A sterol area with white walls, gray tiles, and even grayer doors. The guards moved out of the way as Sally approached, she walked past them and down the area to cell four. Guards were stationed at every room with an occupant. There were two ways out, they didn't design this area stupidly. The way Sally came in and another door opposite the entrance; leading to the stairs.

They were rooms with two-way glass windows and they were soundproof. Before Sally stepped in the room she took a peek inside to see Nicole with her head in her hands, sitting up against the wall on the floor. Sally was mad at Nicole. Sally tried to be fair, she did try to help Nicole. She'd spent days setting up that defense for her only for her to nullify it from herself of all people. All she had to do was keep herself composed long enough to get her ruling reduced. Now they literally were going to have control over her life and she couldn't do anything about it. Now it was gonna be harder swaying Sonic. Speaking of Sonic, she didn't say it back on Mina's stage but if Nicole hadn't did what she did then her and Sonic would have been together now. Nicole had seriously messed with her plans and her life. Her worst offense was engrossing in on Sonic. The guards saluted Sally as she opened the door and closed it behind her. All the emotion built up over the years released the moment the door shut. No one could hear them.

Sally stood before Nicole, she looked up from her seat on the floor. The cuffs restricted her movement as she stood.

"Nicole…I need to know why you left the city. I can't defend you anymore and maybe if I knew this I could use it." It was a last-ditch effort but Sally had no alternatives. They were going to take control of Nicole if they did.

Nicole looked Sally straight in the eyes, feeling she had nothing left to lose spoke what she felt "I left because I wanted Sonic. I love Sonic."

Whatever self-control Sally had. had it left her the moment Nicole said that. Her breath became ragged and her chest heaved. When she finally spoke she seethed; her tone of voice summing-up her rage, and misery pent up over the years.

"How dare you tell me you love Sonic! You stole my emotions, my feelings for Sonic and now your deciding he should be yours!" Sally yelled.

Nicole stood impassive, letting the tirade wash over her "Sally, my emotions are as valid as your own, my feelings for Sonic just are as valid, my..."

Sally cut her off "Don't you dare stand there and try and justify this to me!"

Now it was Nicole's turn to feel annoyed "Sally, when you were children, your right as Princess allowed you to have anyone you pleased; you favored Geoffrey and Antoine just as much as..."

Oh Nicole had asked around, as she always wondered why her romance with Sonic was so rocky. She also should've known what was coming, but was still surprised when Sally slapped her across the cheek. Instinctively her hand went to the spot where Sally struck her.

"I won't let you steal Sonic from me again!"

Nicole lowered her chained hand's, her shoulders slumped in defeat "Sally, I thought we were friends..." Nicole said miserably but Sally was to blinded to see anything right now "You have helped me with my trial…I have these memories of us. I have many of you, they must've been years of them. We were together a lot, friends…I think you treated me as a friend. Now that I am alive…it gave me hope. Hearing what we used to do made me want more than anything to be just like you in the present. I remember times when you were a little girl. You confided in me, wishing that I were real so you would have a friend who understood you." spoke Nicole.

"So now you're telling me your memory is photographic." Sally said not caring about what she said.

"Yes they have been…for the ones I remember…"said Nicole.

Nicole frowned, Sally did not even budge by her account "I see now that you never saw me as anything more than something to get attention from and to show off what you had; that no one else could have…" referring to Sonic obviously. She paused, half expecting her next statement to earn her another slap "Sally, you have done this to yourself. But you should know that even though our friendship is imaginably over and likely will never repair, I don't feel your petty hate. You may or may not mean your words but all you've said is jealousy. It hurts…and you cannot take them back. I will not have anything more in my life after today so I am past your rage, I feel numb today…I don't care what you feel…"

Sally gave her former friend a long, cold stare before uttering, "You and your logic! Why are you so infinitely calm? Of all the times, here's the time you kept a clear head! Just like you used to…" without another word, she turned on her heel and stormed off, leaving Nicole to again question her place in the world. Nicole repositioned herself on the wall waiting for her end.

Sally left the holding area composing herself, there was nothing else she could do to help Nicole. She at least hoped that she could focus on getting Sonic back in her life. She made her way down the hall seeing Sonic was still upset wanting to see Nicole. The guys were unsuccessful in defusing him. Sally then smirked; if Amy hadn't done it yet then it was her chance to one up her. Once down the hall she moved past the guards guarding the door and tried to calm Sonic down. Bunnie and Antoine shrugged at her, Tails rubbed his temples, Sonic was arguing with Rotor about the morality of locking Nicole up. Amy was looking at Sally, and Sally glared right back at her. They both moved in and tried to talk Sonic down.

In the holding cells a shadow arose from the floor. Forming into the shape of Ixis Nagus! The guards in the area instantly noticed and went to attack the intruder but Nagus pointed his staff at the six guards. They froze and Nagus opened the closest door to him. The guards began fighting with each other while Nagus controlled them into the room and locked them in. Nagus surrendered control of them and peeked into the rooms looking for Nicole. The guards banged on the door but their cries couldn't be heard. Nagus quickly looked through the windows finding Nicole sitting a few doors down. His dastardly smile widened seeing his prize siting on the floor just separated by glass. He opened the door but before he could go in two guards who were guarding the entrance to the area spotted him and rushed at him. Nagus growled stepping away from the room and dealing with the annoyances.

Nicole seeing her door opened stood and went to see who had opened it. Wondering why no one had come in she saw the guards fighting with each other and a person she did not recognize looked to be orchestrating it. She froze feeling adrenaline rush through her knowing that whoever the person was meant danger for her. She had never seen him and the guards were fighting; it was obvious the person was bad and he had opened her door. Nicole didn't waste another second pondering the obvious as she left her room and ran towards the door at the opposite side of the area. Luckily they had only cuffed her hands and she could still run. Nagus saw his target getting away and shoved the fighting guards into a nearby room locking the door for them too. Nicole had almost reached the door when Nagus dashed after her pointing his staff in her direction. Nicole then felt her body freeze. She couldn't move! She couldn't speak either! She began to panic as her body began to move without her consent back into the evil looking man's direction. She turned on her hills and took a few steps in her direction not able to control herself.

"That's right…hehehe…come on…" Nagus said evilly. The girl made Nagus fearful. His power to raise peoples emotions could easily control the average person. The Freedom Fighters even had trouble when he did it. But this girl…she was resisting him. Nagus was straining to get her to move. She was different….

Nicole had never felt a force take over her body and she didn't know if was doing a good job of getting away but she felt herself regaining a little control. She successfully took a step back away from him.

Nagus snarled, someone could show up any minute "Darn you! Move!" he said through gritted teeth.

Nicole felt her control slipping again as she took three steps closer, then another and she was staring to get close to him. Nicole felt the one constant in her life was Sonic. This man like all villainous people probably going to kill her if they got their hands on her. Nicole grunted as Nagus focused more energy on her but she did not budge. Nagus jabbed his staff at her direction pushing all his might to get her to move. She took another step closer to him. Nicole looked angrily at this…thing. She didn't want her life to end like this, she at least wanted to tell Sonic that she loved him one more time…

Nicole took a step back as Nagus poured it on. Nicole took four steps towards him, getting closer to him; just out of arms reach. But Nicole did not budge another step. Nagus's eyes widened in surprise as Nicole slowly opened her mouth to speak.

With all her might she yelled at the top her lungs "SONIC!"

Back at the entrance to the courthouse Sally successfully talked Sonic down. The Freedom Fighters were leaving to get ready for Nicole's trial. Vector had also showed up looking for a scoop but switched his camera off when he didn't see Nicole. Waiting to see if she would turn up at some point as she was making his show popular. But as they walked away Sonic's ear twitched hearing the faint call of his name. Tails heard it too and he and Sonic stopped walking. The rest of the guys looked at them confused.

"Iz there a problem?" asked Antoine.

"Did you guys hear that?" asked Sonic.

"Hear what?" asked Sally.

Sonic and Tails without another words dashed into action. Antoine, Sally, Bunnie, Amy, and Rotor ran after them not sure what they had heard. The guards at the entrance moved out of Tails and Sonic's way as they ran past them, as well as Amy, Bunnie, Antoine, and Rotor. The guards stopped Vector "Come on guys! I'll slip you a dollar if you let me through."

The guards looked offended that Vector had offered such a low amount and they pushed him away from the entrance. Making a large thud onto the ground with all his equipment. Sonic and Tails were the first into the holding cells area. It was then where Sonic and Tails saw of all people Ixis Nagus just grabbing a hold of Nicole.

"Nagus!" yelled Tails "Let her go!"

Nagus jumped in surprise turning around. He laughed at Tails demand. Sonic and Tails went right for him. Nagus pointed his staff at them. He missed Sonic and Tails because they were fast enough to move out of the way. Unfortunately the rest of the gang walked right into it. Their body's froze Antoine, Sally, Amy couldn't control themselves but to move to Sonic and attack him. Rotor and Bunnie remained stationary not able to move an inch. Nagus bellowed seeing Antoine, Sally, Amy go straight for Sonic "All of you hold ill will towards the hedgehog! Hahaha!"

"Guys, you've got to be kidding me." Sonic said befuddled.

Amy grunted "Sorry Sonic…I like you so much I just want to strangle you for not marrying me…" Amy joked. Antoine's repressed jealousy for Bunnie looking at Sonic, Sally's repressed longing for Sonic.

"Yo Tails.." said Sonic backing away from Antoine, Sally, Amy.

Tails nodded "I'm on it!"

Tails dashed at Nagus but could not attack him because he began using Nicole as a shield. Tails couldn't hurt Nagus without hurting Nicole, that's when Nagus got an opening and pointed his staff at Tails. Making him go for Sonic as well, his jealousy for Nicole liking Sonic spurred his movement. Antoine, Sally, Amy had already pinned Sonic to the ground. Nagus finally saw his opening; he opened the shadow portal to teleport out of the room. Sonic reached to Nicole, it was no use. He was expecting Nagus to laugh manically as he got away but Sonic stared him in the eyes as he faded into the floor. His face was full of pain, he wasn't happy in the least. In slow motion Sonic watched him grit his teeth and grunt in pain as they faded into the floor. Nicole looked terrified as Sonic watched her go away with him….something was amiss.

Antoine, Amy, and Sally embarrassed were finally able to control themselves. Pulling off Sonic, Sonic spoke in a sarcastic tone "Thanks for the hugs guys." Sonic couldn't help but smile sympathetically at them all which in return they did the same.

Then a guard ran into the area, going right up to Sally. She saluted Sally before she spoke "Princess, there are reports the Babylon Rogues are in the city!"

But seriousness enveloped them all again. Nagus had just kidnapped Nicole. Sally threw out orders "Sonic, Tails, Bunnie. Go after him, the rogues have to be involved too."

"Right Sally." said Bunnie.

"I've got an invention that will help us." said Tails he waved for Sonic and Bunnie to follow him.

"We've got to tell the Consul before we move out." said Sally running the courtroom were the consul stayed. Rotor, Amy, and Antoine followed her. If they didn't tell them while Nicole's trial was active they would all be in contempt of court.

The guards standing at the doors told them a hearing was in progress. But with the wave of her hand the guards obeyed her to open the door. She was still the princess. They ran into the room startling the Consul of Acorn startled. Running past the person on trial.

"What's the meaning of this intrusion?" Elias said standing from his seat.

Sally looked at them seriously "They kidnapped Nicole."

The consul stood from their seats "Nonsense! Complete nonsense! Have you orchestrated this?" Hamlin said enraged.

"Sally, what's going on?" asked Elias.

"We don't have time to discuss this. We're just letting you know for legal reasons." said Sally.

"This can't be true. Who's responsible for this?" asked Hamlin.

"Our old pal Ixis Nagus has returned." Antoine sneered.

The Consul did not dare question them anymore "Well why are you standing here? Go get her! I demand that she stand her trial!" Hamlin squealed.

Sally, Antoine, Amy, and Rotor them turned to run out of the room. The Consul of Acorn looked worriedly at each other, they hadn't had a breach in defenses in years. A foreboding sign; times were changing again.

* * *

Just on the outskirts of New Mobotroplis's force field. In the distance the Rogues Zeppelin flew away from the city with Sonic following. By the forest, outskirts of New Mobotroplis's force field three shadows came out of the ground. Nagus, Geoffrey, and Nicole. Nagus and Geoffrey where tired and Nicole was shivering; experiencing teleportation effects for the first time. Not too far away from them Storm and Wave spotted them and ran over to help them up. Storm carried Nagus and Nicole on his extreme board and Wave carried Geoffrey on hers. They retreated to the Knothole HQ's. Once there Wave burst the door open with happiness. Storm carried Nicole in and tied her up to a chair with tape.

Teleporting exhausted Nagus and Geoffrey. Nagus growled at Storm "Is their nothing else in this miserable shack?" he puffed out.

"I would've loved to use chains but this was all I found." said Storm tossing the tape on the floor. Nicole almost felt like passing out, she still felt shaken from teleporting .

"Where did you guys exit at?" Geoffrey asked Storm.

"South entrance. We came in through the north. Once we pushed pass the wimpy guards we got the attention of the cops and caused a little mayhem. Those freedom fighters got sight of us and we lead them around. Me and Wave got away from the rabbit and Tails but Jet couldn't lose Sonic. So instead of Wave going back, Jet has." Storm laughed with glee.

Wave opened a com on the computer console "Jet?"

"Ho..l…u…hol…up…..Ahh there we go." the signal cleared "Did they get her?"

Storm picked up Nicole's chair and put it in front on the monitor "What do you think?" Wave grinned.

"She's kinda cute…" Jet said distracted by the console in front of him "I've got Sonic on my tail guys. I can't keep this up forever." said Jet.

"Yes, we must move Nicole as soon as possible." said Nagus from across the room.

"Keep us posted." said Wave. Jet nodded and the line went dead.

Nicole then begun to regain consciousness. She looked around the room, all eyes on her. Wave looked greatly jealous of her. Storm standing next to her chuckled "Hey, tell me what it was like to be a machine."

Nicole glared at the bird. Wave laughed at her. Geoffrey took a seat on the cough still trying to recover. Nagus was getting better "Before we leave I need to make a call."

Wave got up from her seat and Storm was about to move Nicole "No, leave her right there. I need her."

Storm dropped her and the chair rattled. Nagus pulled out the paper with the list of signals and called Conquering Storm back. In a few moments it connected and Conquering Storm herself appeared on screen. She had answered it personally this time; her face unpleased as usual "I can only imagine you have something this time Ixis, if not this conversation's done." she said in a cold tone.

Nagus only grinned as he stepped out of the way to reveal Nicole. Nicole looked stubbornly at the screen, she started having headaches when she woke up. This place was making memories resurface in her head. The room with the closed door opposite of this room interested her. Conquering Storms eyes lit up with enthusiasm "Show me."

Nagus went behind Nicole and grabbed a hold of her hair yanking it back. Nicole grunted in pain. Conquering Storm was zealous "I want to see her, now." she demanded inching closer towards the screen.

Her demand surprised Nagus "Right now? I couldn't possibly…"

"If you want to include my clan into your plans will find a way for me to see this…living Nicole as quick as possible." Conquering Storm said angrily.

Wave and Storm grumbled not wanting anyone else to get a piece of their cut "This deal keeps getting worse and worse…" Wave whispered to Storm.

Nagus ignored their snide comments thinking when Conquering Storm spoke again "Well?" she was staring to look angrier.

Nagus decided to try and appease the cruel Lynx, she had interest in Nicole and if he could get her on his side then fighting New Mobotroplis would be significantly easier. Geoffrey had just rose from his seat on the couch to join him. Nagus looked at him then to Conquering Storm then to Geoffrey then back to a madder Conquering Storm. He pointed to him "Geoffrey. I need you to bring The Bride of Conquering Storm here, right now."

The rogues snickered when they saw the look of disbelief of Geoffrey's face "What…I..I..cant…I can't go that far and back…"

Nagus slammed his staff "We are running out of time, this will be the last time today apprentice."

Geoffrey was reluctant but he conceded to his master and faded into shadow. Then Nagus looked at the screen. Wave and Storm got a close look as well. Nicole kept her attention on the room across the way. Conquering Strom looked down stepping back a few feet, Geoffrey came up breathing heavily. Her guards came rushing but she stopped them "I will return shortly." she whistled and seconds later Lighting Lynx was next to her.

Geoffrey grabbed both of their writs and they descended into the floor. Nagus, Storm, and Wave turned around and looked at the floor. The shadow portal opened and Lighting Lynx, Conquering Storm, and Geoffrey rose from the floor. Geoffrey had all but passed out and Conquering Storm and Lighting Lynx were on their knees experiencing the after effects of teleporting. Nagus, Storm waited for them to gather themselves. Nicole remembered this woman from before she left the city. She wanted her head as well…Nicole's face became every more worrisome. They could not take her way from here otherwise she'd be dead.

* * *

Meanwhile Sonic had been chasing the Babylon Rogue's Zeppelin. New Mobotroplis was almost out of sight and Sonic started slowing down. He had grabbed a back pack to carry one of Tail's latest inventions. A special walkie talkie on an encoded signal, strong enough to reach around the world. Sonic had talked to Tails and Bunnie as he left the city and they said they had lost track of their targets. Saying that he had the only lead, but Sonic felt he had no lead. He screeched to a stop watching the Zeppelin fly away. He went back in his mind remembering when Nagus had teleported. The look of pain in his eyes. Then it hit him. The Chaos emeralds! They owned them! Nagus had used the emeralds in the past to garner great power….and now that he didn't have one….

Sonic looked towards the forest next to New Mobobtroplis and narrowed his eyes. He pulled the walkie talkie out of his back pack "Bunnie? Tails?"

Tails was first to respond "Sonic? Did you find here?"

"I got nothing guys." spoke Bunnie.

"Head to the Knothole." Sonic stated simply.

Tails and Bunnie were about to ask him why but the sureness in his voice convinced them not to question it "I'm on my way sugah hog."

"See you there." said Tails.

Sonic put the walkie talkie in his backpack. Taking a quick glance at the Zeppelin, Nicole wasn't in there. He took off at full speed praying that Nicole was ok.

* * *

At the Knothole HQ's Conquering Storm and Lighting Lynx rose to their feet. She growled shaking her head. She didn't even notice Nagus or care about any person in the room. Her blood red eyes landed straight on Nicole. She grew a crooked smile and stepped over Geoffrey's fallen form. Lighting Lynx kept close to her. Once in front of Nicole she placed her hands behind her back. Conquering Storm looked over her face then grabbed Nicole's cheeks, slightly turning her face to the side. Conquering Storm released her "Her flesh is real…"

"Now that you see that she real can we discuss business?" Nagus asked impatiently.

Conquering Storm halted Nagus with her hand keeping her attention on Nicole, while Nicole did her best to look tough "You look just like her. Speak." Conquering Storm demanded.

Nicole remained silent. Conquering Storm chuckled "You know you've caused me a lot trouble over the year's girl. Do you remember?"

"I am the same Nicole, the A.I of new Mobotroplis. That's all you will know." said Nicole acting tough.

Conquering Storm was having a good time messing with the A.I. of new Mobotroplis. She had dreamed of getting revenge on the mighty artificial life that presided over the city of New Mobotroplis. The AL that protected her enemies from her and devastated all bad forces that came her way over the years. Conquering Storm had then noticed how Lighting Lynx was checking Nicole out. Her face showed scorn, she only felt jealous because Nicole could get his attention. …Then she took a double take at Nicole. She was beautiful…this made Conquering Storm scowl. She finally looked to Nagus "If you want my support you will give her to me."

Nagus didn't like all her demands "You can have her when I'm done with her."

"What do you have planned?" asked Conquering Storm.

"We should discuss it without her present." said Nagus.

"Of course." said Conquering Storm. Storm walked over and picked up Nicole's chair. Before he could carry her away Conquering Storm spoke to Nicole "You have caused me great disgrace, attacking me and getting away with it successfully." Conquering Storm had Nicole's full attention looking at her with scornfulness "I'm going to kill you."

"You will try." said Nicole determined.

The girl's sass didn't amuse Conquering Storm "Well that seems pointless." Wave said from across the room.

Conquering Storm looked at Wave pretentiously "Honestly Nagus, you're working with common urchins."

Wave stormed made her way over to her and Lighting Lynx stayed still waiting for Conquering Storm's order but she made none "Oh you're going to kill her cause she looks better than you granny."

Conquering Storm smirked "Your beak's crooked."

"Crow's feet!" Wave yelled.

"Lumps." said Conquering Storm with threating eyes.

"I am not old, I am in my twenty's." said Wave not caring how much power this woman had. Nobody ragged on her looks when she spent so much time on them, so what if her looks had slipped as she got older.

"Likewise" Conquering Storm said unimpressed "you do not look it." said Conquering Storm.

"Well neither do you. Hey buddy, do we look old?" Wave forcefully asked Lighting lynx.

Lighting instantly began to shrink. Conquering Storm had shifted her focus on to him getting angrier by the second "...You work so hard the stress is just getting to you…" he squirmed with a sheepish smile. 'Boy where these women insecure about their looks' Lighting Lynx laughed in his mind though because they were rightfully so. Nicole was a smoking hotty.

Both women thought about it for a second, satisfied with his answer. Nagus was growing more impatient biting his tongue. He couldn't interrupt Conquering Storm though. Conquering Storm walked over to Geoffrey and poked him with her foot "What age is the girl?"

Geoffrey muttered "Twenty's…"

"Interesting." Conquering Storm walked back over to Nicole. She motioned for Storm to lower her a bit. Conquering Storm pulled at Nicole's face "She does not seem to have aged…"

Wave joined her "How did you keep yourself up all these years?" she directed her question at Nicole to which she ignored.

"Nagus, have you figured out how New Mobotroplis has become so strong?" Conquering Storm asked him.

"It's a good enough time to ask her anyway." said Nagus.

Conquering Storm let go of her face for a second time "You are not from around here are you?" she glared at her "Tell me, how did New Mobotroplis become a super power? How did they create their new technology?" Conquering Storm said expecting an answer.

Even Nagus whose irritation reached high levels looked at Nicole now. Nicole was so uncomfortable by these horrible people studying her. But the truth was she didn't know, she knew Rotor and Tails had been making stuff that had to do with her but she didn't know exactly "I don't know." Nicole answered.

"That's ok, in time we will force it out of you." said Conquering Storm smiling deviously.

"Place her in that empty room over there Storm. We're almost out of time, lets discuss details so we can leave." said Nagus.

Nicole watched Conquering Storm, Lighting Lynx, and even Geoffrey gather around Nagus. She couldn't hear what they were saying. Storm kicked open the door and placed Nicole in the middle of the empty room. No windows, no vents, no exits.

"Now don't you go and try escaping." Storm bellowed as he left the room and closed the door. It was pitch black expect the crack of light from the bottom of the door.

No exits…or were their? She couldn't believe she flawlessly moved into this room. Nicole sighed with relief inside her head. When she woke up in this place and she started seeing familiar looking objects, memories of her and the guys had flooded her head. This whole place came rushing back to her. An overabundant amount did and it gave her a headache. Of the memories she remembered this rooms secret, the other rooms secrets, and the exits. Of the few exits, one existed in this exact room. It kinda scared her that she suddenly she knew the whole layout to this place. She knew how to break out; where to hide.

When she was with them she didn't know how she was going to get to this room…she didn't think she was. Now she had to get out of her chair. Double luck that they had only tied her to the chair with tape. It was strong tape but not strong to the point where she couldn't break it. So first she began freeing her arms; since her hands were still cuffed. She pushed herself forward and the tape began to loosen. But it started to make noise and her heartbeat started up again. Once they finished talking they were going to take her away and if they heard her she'd be in trouble…

She slowed herself and pushed with the sticky stuff of the tape crinkling. Until finally her upper body was free. Then she grabbed the tape on her left ankle and slowly pulled it off. But she heard someone approaching the door, she froze panicking but whoever it passed by the door into a different place. Nicole hurried pulling the tape of her left ankle then off her right. As she pulled the tape off her right it made a large rip. She thought everything had went quiet but she heard Nagus's voice a second later she knew they hadn't heard her. She was free! Then ever so quietly she got up and tip toed to the wall on her right. As if it was second nature she bent down and her hand instinctively moved right to a spot on the wooden wall. Nicole felt the wood pressing on a knot in it then the square like panel shot up. It surprised Nicole but she wasted no time crawling into the wall and closing it behind her.

The inside was like a metallic vent with smooth metal. With tiny led lights above her to light the way. Adrenaline pumped through her body as she crawled forward. But she only crawled a little distance when the secret exit became vertical. Nicole then started to slide. She kept her mouth shut even though it terrified her, she didn't want them to hear her. She slid down then it went in a curved motion of up and down. There was a wall coming up, Nicole shielded her face and closed her eyes as she went flying towards it. But it opened and she flew out face forward into a pile of leaves. Nicole opened her eyes picked herself out of the leaves. The tape still attached to her upper body; leaves attached to it. Nicole looked around herself, white skies and gray clouds filled her eyes and it'd remained cool out too.

She sighed for a little relief when she New Mobotroplis just beyond this forest area. She immediately began running towards the city. She had run past a few trees when she heard an earsplitting scream. Horrified she ran as fast as she could, her fear helped her motivation to keep running. Getting deeper into the forest she heard the door to the place slam open and feet scurry across the ground. Nicole felt her eyes start to water. What were they doing? 'Sonic…where are you…' she lamented in her head.

Minutes later she had traversed through most of the forest and the open fields were New Mobotrpolis set was getting closer. She was out of breathe. She heard screams and yells behind her in the forest. She panted heavily, not sure how much longer she could keep running; she'd already slowed down half way through the forest. She stepped through brush, out of the threshold of the forest breathing tiredly into open fields of grass. She looked behind her as she ran but she bumped into to someone and they fell onto the ground. She tried pushing the person who had pinned to the ground off, until she saw it was Sonic. Nicole was awestruck, any danger that was to befall her washed away. Sonic looked surprised and relieved. He got up helping Nicole as well.

"Nicole are you ok?" Sonic grabbed her shoulders looking her sympathetically in the eyes.

Nicole seemed dismayed by Sonic's presence; embarrassed by what had happened at Mina's stage "I am competent enough to look after myself…" she said not able to look him in the eyes. She breathed heavily; trying to hide her nervousness.

Sonic had a sarcastic look of skepticism; smiling only a little. She obviously felt distanced from everyone. She'd impressed him with her ingenuity to escape, she wasn't a damsel in distress. He reached into his backpack and pulled out his walkie talkie "Tails?"

Static…."Sonic?" asked Tails.

"Lock on to me, I've got Nicole." said Sonic looking around the forest area where Nicole had come from.

"That's great! I'm not far away. Where are you Bunnie?" Tails asked.

"Right behind you." she chuckled.

"Ahhh! Oh…heh…were should we meet Sonic?" he asked.

"Lets…" Sonic saw a figure coming towards Nicole and him. He instinctively moved Nicole behind himself and she obeyed feeling safe with him. His walkie talkie went off "Sonic?...Sonic? Are you okay?" asked Tails.

"I've got company Tails…" said Sonic.

"Bunnie, Sonic's got trouble." the walkie talkie buzzed.

"Hang on Sonic, were almost there…" said Tails.

Sonic put the walkie talkie back in his backpack watching the figure burst out of the shrubbery. Nicole felt embarrassed again fully hiding behind Sonic like a little girl, though it didn't make her feel that bad considering the situation.

Nagus's eyes landed straight on Sonic and Nicole. He growled with venom, fighting Sonic wasn't a thought. The hedgehog was dangerously good. But his prize to reclaiming his throne was mere meters away from him. He had lost it when he found out she escaped, he didn't know how she got away but she had. His plan….it had failed…

But like any evil mastermind he had a backup plan. He hoped to use it with Nicole, it remained his only choice now. Then Bunnie and Tails landed from the sky next to Sonic. Glaring at Nagus. But it didn't stop there, Amy, Antoine, Sally and Rotor came running up from behind Sonic. All the Freedom Fighters were present! He had to retreat…

Everything was going so well…he almost bit his tongue he was so mad "Sonic!" he said angrily "In the coming days I will bring New Mobotroplis to its knees. Every villain from around the world will join me in attacking you! I will expose your technology and bring you down! The rightful King will begin his reign!" he slammed his staff into the dirt and faded into the ground.

The Freedom Fighters stood silently with each other listening to the wind blow through the autumn colored trees. They all looked to Sally with the expression that they needed a meeting. Like back in the days when the Freedom Fighters were most active when danger loomed their way all the time. The same danger that Eggman had presented and now it'd come back in a new form. Although silent Nicole felt the tension from the Freedom Fighters that this was her fault. Which indeed it was…

Just behind them lying on his stomach in the grass. He had followed them, keeping his distance just enough so they didn't notice him. Since they were so busy going after Nicole they didn't even notice. Vector had caught the latter part of Nagus speech.

He pointed the camera towards his face; he whispered "Well there you have it folks. Nicole has orchestrated her own escape from the city so she didn't have to continue her trial. Now that he trial will go underway, well see if the people get the justice they deserve. Join me a little later to see if your old pal Vector slash reporter/jouranalist can get an exclusive pass to her trial." Vector winked but as he turned the camera back around but the Freedom Fighters had noticed him.

Amy's red battle aura came out as she pulled out her piko hammer. She dashed towards Vector "Give me that camera!" Vector screamed as the signal went black.

* * *

Back at the knothole HQ's Nagus had just come out of the ground to the horribly displeased face of Conquering Storm, she shook her head and she sighed, her aggravation stemming from losing Nicole showed on her face and words were needed to express what she wanted to say "We are done. Do not contact me again" she said dully "I am growing tired of repeating it and people doing it anyway."

Just the look on her face showed that their plans were over. Nagus didn't need to ask how she was traveling when Lighting Lynx came of the HQ's and she got onto his back. She whispered into his ear before he dashed off and Lighting Lynx blasted off kicking dirt into Nagus's face. Nagus could hear her laughing as they sped away. Nagus snarled making his way into the house. He looked around the main room but no one was here. He then heard talking in another room. He swiftly made his way to the backroom. Seeing the Rogues and Geoffrey; they had their extreme boards ready in their hands. Nagus stood at the doorway and Geoffrey backed away from them. Their Zeppelin was just visible beyond the trees.

They were all upset but despite that Jet held a cocky grin "Thanks for wasting our time old man. Don't you ever call us again." said Jet laughing wildly hoping into his board.

Wave indignantly swished her head at Nagus and Geoffrey taking off after Jet. Storm chuckled "Losers." taking off after his friends. They flew erratically back to their Zeppelin. Geoffrey for the first time Nagus had ever seen, looked defeated.

Nagus gripped the wall tightly "Did you get the exploit?"

"Already have backup copy's. We need to head back to our base." said Geoffrey, he still had little hope left in his eyes with this exploit. He didn't tell the rogues but the exploit they had found; if used right could do massive damage to New Mobotroplis. This choice was the last alternative now anyways.

Nagus walked over to Geoffrey who still looked tired, he was in no shape to teleport. Nagus grabbed his arm "Let us rest apprentice. Tomorrow we will take start our next plan. To lay the final blow to New Mobotroplis." they faded into the shadows in the floor. Leaving the dark gray colors that swirled into the room from the back door. The cool wind blew leaves in leaving behind a mixture of depression and hate.

* * *

Twenty minutes later The Freedom Fighters had went into the forest to the Knnothole HQ's. Sonic took Nicole to the city; it was safer there. Other than checking out what Nagus did in their old HQ's, Rotor had a particular interest in the kitchen area. Everyone else had scouted the house and there was no major damage, just a few useless materials missing. They had all gathered in the kitchen after Rotor had told them what he saw on the dvds when they walked through the forest.

"I couldn't see in the room, but it was at the Knothole I'm sure." said Rotor looking around the wall where he saw in the video looking for a switch.

Tails had called them from the other room telling them that they had restarted the power. But Rotor ignored him. Rotor felt around for a little while longer until his finger slipped across a smooth piece of wood which felt like plastic. He pressed on it but it was a little stuck. He used his thumb claw, applying more pressure and then he heard the motors move and the secret panel door flew open to his left. Rotor felt nervous excitement in his stomach. Turning to call the guys "Hey! I found it…it..i"

Rotor's eyes widened in horror. As he took a step into the room stumbling out screaming and falling into the table behind him; knocking it onto the floor. Bunnie, Tails, Amy, Antoine, and Sally rushed back into the kitchen hearing Rotor's cry. They saw the new room from the doorway; seeing Rotor on the floor shivering in terror.

Sally then slowly approached the room and slightly peeked her head inside. She flipped her head out of the room with her hand over her mouth "Oh god…" she pressed her back against the wall next to the room.

Bunnie, Antoine and Amy not curious anymore approached the room. Bunnie and Antoine reacted similarly, stepping away from the room. Bunnie flung her arms around Antoine, squeezing him tight. Amy retreated to the doorway turning away from the kitchen. Tails was most reluctant, knowing it essentially tied to Nicole. He gulped and just walked into the room with his eyes closed. He slowly opened his eyes seeing a computer console straight in front of him. But in the corner of his eye a face stared at him. Tails's whole body shook in fear…his mouth slowly opened…

Containers filled with green liquid on each side of him. Six in total, filled with….bodies…bodies of Nicole…..deformed bodies of Nicole!

Tails couldn't break his eyes away from the head that looked like Nicole. Its eyes were fully open and staring at him. A head only…down to her neck it didn't grow right…..

To his left was half a leg! Tails slowly backed out of the room. But to his right another container filled with a full body had body parts that were smaller and bigger in certain areas of the body. Tails felt light headed and before he knew it he was on the ground, in the kitchen struggling to stay conscious. Rotor crawled on his knees and fumbled on the wall to close the door. It slammed shut. The Freedom Fighters stayed were they were at trying to grasp what they had just saw. They stayed quiet for awhile before heading back to the city. Nicole's trial was soon…..

* * *

New Mobotroplis, the Courthouse. A few hours had passed and Nicole's trial was ready to get underway. There were camera crews all around the room; even Vector made his way in. The freedom Fighters guessed it had something to do Hamlin. Also photographers from the press took pictures for the next news cycle. Nose heard outside the double doors were reporter's and such, the royal guards kept them a bay though. The Consul of Acorn had already taken their seats and were preparing their papers. Maximillian Acorn and Alicia Acorn were sitting opposite of the Consul. The Freedom Fighters stood were they had before. Sonic had helped Nicole clean up when he brought her back to the city. Removing the tape from her and helping her brush hair. She stood in the middle of the room in front the Consul.

The trial broadcast to the whole city and once it was over Mina had decided to broadcast cast a live show of her music. The Consul nearly ready placed their papers neatly in front of themselves. While all Freedom Fighters but Sonic were still thinking about the Knothole HQ's. They had all taken a firm stance on what they thought about Nicole now. She was crazy and maybe she needed to pay for what she had done. Sonic on the other hand was getting ready stop step and defend Nicole. Sonic felt a different air about them since they came back from the Knothole; he saw their strange looks at Nicole. So minutes later the room became quiet as the Consul of Acorn stood from their seats.

Elias made sure everyone was in order before he started "This is the second hearing of the city of New Mobotroplis vs. Nicole. With recent crucial evidence against the defendant we have suspended her defense. The evidence and concrete and this penalty is standard for first-degree reckless endangerment. Or on this case reckless endangerment of innocents and of self." Elias slammed his gavel "The trial will now begin." said Elias sitting as the rest of the Consul.

Hamlin was first to speak, he smiled crookedly "Before we start I have a few words for you Nicole."

Nicole's was impassive; she didn't care what he was going to say. Hamlin cleared his throat and the cameras in the room focused on him "You're a menace and your willfulness to attack poor innocent children further proves the calms I have brought against you. Mina is an inspiration to the people of the city and for you to dispute with her music just proves you could never fit in with us." the photographer's cameras flash filled the room with Hamlin smiling proudly into them.

Elias was not happy with his statement; neither was Sonic. But the rest of the Freedom Fighters stayed neutral which in turn confused Sonic with their behavior "Hamlin, you do not use personal attacks!" Elias said upset.

Hamlin only smirked but stopped himself from making another comment like that. It was unprofessional saying such jargon. The Penelope spoke "Hamlin will read your present offenses. The Consul will make the final decision and give you a sentence."

Hamlin put on his reading spectacles and read from the large stack of papers in front of him "Nicole, when you left the city six years ago you left everyone in great danger. As the technology you controlled was beyond us and you were the individual controlled it properly. As a result we managed it without warning. So far we control the technology you left behind. For your crimes we are seeking accusation of the aforementioned dvd's with the information you left behind. Also we seek your information…" Hamlin said grinning.

Nicole stared uncaringly at the Consul staying silent, they were going to do what they wanted anyways so it was no use in arguing. Hamlin continued "Just weeks after you left the city, multiple times our enemies. Even with Eggman and Rayju clan defeated word spread about you…and the city being weak which it was. So our best went to work creating new technology to protect us. There were many battles" he flipped to his papers "to many to count, especially if we're talking about the ones that have happened until last few years. We've become capable to fend off our foes, non the less countless attacks against the city continue. All our intelligence had figured it was just to defeat us but we had people spying on them. We discovered the main reasons for the attacks were because of you Nicole."

The room filled with silent whispers. Except for the Freedom fighters of course "They came looking for you Nicole, because you not being around anymore gave them cause to believe that we had become weak. If we hadn't created technology from what you left behind we surely would have fallen."

Nicole felt so bad for all the people she had hurt. She had no idea, she could even remember where she had been the last ten years of her life. It hurt her to know that she had caused so much suffering to innocent people in the name of her.

"The nanites." Hamlin said tritely "Your nanites weren't and still aren't under control. I have some recent reports of nanites eating away at the support beam of a building, adjusting the city's force field without instruction, unstable homes built with nanites. Nanties attacking citizens, frozen nanites who halt progress of managing crucial machinery, nanites in places they shouldn't be…and the list goes on. Your nanites have been a hindrance; more than they've helped." said Hamlin.

"I have a letter here from a concerned citizen from about five years ago. To keep it short the citizen asked what happened to you. Asking about why you were gone. They missed you not only because of what you did for the city but talking to an I quote 'An intelligent life' unlike their own; they admired you." Hamlin placed the paper away "Most likely one of your supporters."

Nicole remained impassive "We could not tell the many concerned citizens because we did not know what happened. The most common concern among citizens is the Thanksgiving festival. There's growing concern the festival will degrade because of your presence. So we still don't know why you left but now you have your chance to redeem yourself. The whole city is watching. Why did you leave? Why didn't you want to be the city's A.I. core any longer?" Hamlin asked leaning forward in his seat almost licking his lips. He had waiting for this moment for years.

It peeked the interest of the Consul, the reporters, and the King and Queen. If Hamlin could pull this off they'd control the most powerful information in Mobius. Sonic, Tails, Sally, and Rotor knew why. Amy, Antoine, and Bunnie were the only ones who hadn't heard the whole story. The citizens that sat in their homes comfortably eating dinner and watching the trial where on the edges of their seats as the cameras zoomed in on Nicole.

Nicole could only think of the wise words she'd got from Sonic. Obviously she took them more to heart because of her feelings but they still rung true in her head. 'Live till you die'. Nicole looked aggressively at Hamlin saying what her heart felt "I left because I fell in love with Sonic. I Love Sonic."

Hamlin's eyes bulged out. The Consul of Acorn looked astounded, as were the reporters and camera crews, and the King and Queen. Amy, Bunnie, and Antoine looked confused at Tails, Sally, Rotor, and Sonic. They nodded their heads confirming what Nicole had said as true.

"Excuse me?" asked Rosemary looking disbelievingly at her.

"Nicole…is what you're saying true?" asked Elias flabbergasted.

"Yes." said Nicole.

Hamlin's's shock hadn't worn off yet "You left the city because of Sonic?"

"Yes." stated Nicole.

"You have no other reason's?" asked Dylan.

"No." said Nicole.

Hamlin jumped up smiling "Sonic! you're an accessory to this crime. Looks like we're going to have another trial tomorrow. Guards arrest him!" Hamlin said wildly.

The guards at the door didn't move an inch when the Freedom Fighters turned to look at them. They idly went back to guarding the door. Hamlin passively waved his hand "Well get you arrested soon enough Sonic. I had more evidence to present but I'm ready to give my verdict." Hamlin said happily.

"Have all members prepared their judgment?' Elias asked the rest of the Consul.

They all raised their hands. Uncle chuck spoke disinherited "The evidence is irrefutable."

Elias with a weary face slammed his gavel signaling for the Consul to rise. Nicole made no effort in shooting them all dirty looks because the were odds stacked against her and they abused it. Plus after what happened with Sally she was a broken mess today. Her friends had been silent and she felt she had none left to turn to as the Consul of Acorn descended with their judgment on her.

"The Consul of Acorn finds the defendant, Nicole A.I of New Mobotroplis…. Guilty on all counts." said Elias.

All except the Freedom fighters whispered among themselves, they had knew this was coming. At the homes of the citizens viewing the trial, they whooped and hollered in delight. Nicole had finally revealed the truth to their suffering plus it was a shocker. She was so selfish! And now Sonic was incriminated too, it made the story only juicer. They had gotten comfortable in their safe lives and more than happy to dissect someone's life if given the chance because they were bored. To see someone's secrets made good ratings, there for all to blindly judge.

Nicole hung her head low as Elias read her sentence "Nicole, you will receive life with no chance of parole. We are seizing the dvd's and you for informational purposes."

Sonic was getting mad but the other freedom Fighters stood firm on their stance. Rotor thought they were going to far too but seeing Nicole's handy work made him think otherwise. They would try to help Nicole eventually, just not right now…. He was not happy about them taking the dvd's away from him though. He was going to stop them from doing that

"This trial is…" Sonic interrupted Elias.

"Hold it." said Sonic walking over to Nicole.

"What is the meaning of this Sonic?" asked Penelope.

"You've all gone too far. Nicole has done some regrettable things but this is beyond harsh. What's your deal? Why do you have a grudge? You barley even know her." Sonic reasoned.

Sonic's statement enraged Hamlin "Obvious you would defened her Sonic, you must have had something to do with this. Did you not hear the trial? She admitted it!"

"That's besides the point. We wouldn't be in this position if it wasn't for Nicole helping us. She built this city to protect us!" Sonic yelled at the Consul.

The Consul of Acorn looked at each other then back to Sonic unconcerned. Sonic then realized that they had all rejected his statements. They only cared about getting Nicole's information for power. Sonic looked to his friends and they awkwardly looked away "This would be good time to step in guys."

Sally couldn't stand doing this to him; she spoke "Sonic…you making a mistake. You haven't seen what Nicole's done…"

"Your abandoning her. She is our friend." said Sonic determined.

"We need to let this happen Sonic…" said Tails of all people "Things can get better in time." said Tails still shaken by what he saw.

"This isn't gonna happen." said Sonic putting his foot down. If he had to defy them then so be it, they forcing him into it. He wasn't crazy; he was around people who were crazy as far as he was concerned.

"Sonic you gotta trust me when I say Nicole will be better off this way. I've seen what's she's done. Don't do this, it's only gonna make her problems worse." said Rotor.

Sally couldn't believe that even after all that Sonic was still defending her. Her face became annoyed "Is there something going on Sonic. Just say it. Stop lying to me. Why do you always going against the Consul?" Sally said stepping forward.

Sonic's face remained determined blowing off her comment "You're going to have to stop me."

Nicole then turned to Sonic struggling to smile at him "It is ok Sonic, I have caused these events to happen and I must pay for my mistakes, even if the charges aren't true and I have done equally positive things for the city. Please don't ruin your life too."

Sonic grinned "Hey, everything's already ruined."

Hamlin growled "Freedom Fighters you must do your duty, restrain Sonic. Guards arrest Sonic now!" Hamlin screamed.

"It doesn't have to end like this Sonic." said Elias.

"With me…this is just getting started." said with a cocky attitude.

He backed up next to Nicole ready to grab her. She remained still not moving, her resolve broken, her motivation crippled. If Sonic was going to whisk her way she didn't care. With him anyways she knew she have someone genuinely cared about her well-being. The Freedom Fighters closed in on Sonic and Nicole. Guards came rushed from the front doors and the back room where the Consul came from. They were surrounded. Sonic was ready to bust a move. Nicole had lost all hope and stood still with her cuffed hands. Sonic moved his arm to grab Nicole's waist when the video monitor behind them all went static.

Everyone turned to look and when the video cleared up the evil smile of their most hated enemy showed up on screen. Dr. Eggman! Everyone had stopped what they were doing with slight surprise. They hadn't had a breach in years. Nicole still had her head down not even bothering to look at the screen.

"Hoo hoo hoo! Those stupid birds were right! I'm in Snively!" Eggman said delightfully.

"Their encryption is still too strong sir, were are losing connection." sad Snively in the background.

Eggman growled "That's alright, I might as well tell you filthy animals what's going to happen since it's going to happen." Eggman said evilly. He looked into the screen looking around the courtroom "What is going on here? Rat politics eh?" Eggman paused when he saw Sonic and the ever rare Nicole next to him "Hello my dear blue friend! Hope you've been faring well because I'm coming over. I just had to tell you personally." he laughed.

"What're you up to Eggman?" Sonic shouted at the screen.

"Hehehe! I just got a tip from a little birdy that there was an exploit to use against New Mobotroplis's defense's. They should have enough birdfeed for the next three winters, but anyway…I just wanted to tell you Sonic…I finally have a means to destroy you! This exploit that I have just received can well…be exploited you see! Under a large scale attack even your security won't hold up. So I'm getting a party crew together. I'm sure they'll want to come, were coming by your place in a few days and were going to raid you Sonic. I almost had another breakdown because I couldn't figure out how to attack you. Now I will reveal your secrets to the world!" then Eggmans tone became ominously dark.

"I'm going to make you suffer hedgehog…I originally planned to make you watch your friends suffer but I didn't get much satisfaction out of the idea. But when I rip your guts out and sew you up then do it again…I want all your little fans to see it! I want your friends see you fall from graced! I want to bleed you out then keep you alive so they can watch you suffer under my rule! I…"

As Eggman went on his rant Nicole knew the dangers he was talking about. If they could take out their security they would destroy them all. Also the present timeline would diverge into a similar fate of her original time. It would be the the downfall of Mobius. But that's not what bothered her the most. When Eggman started speaking of hurting Sonic Nicole's head slowly lifted and she turned to the screen as her face got angrier and angrier. No one will harm Sonic! She stood tall now looking at the screen with Eggman listening to him go on.

"You animals will pay for making the Eggman empire wait!" the signal was staring to get blurry "Oh and if that's Nicole I'm going to experiment on her. In a few days Sonic, we will bring down your technology and the world will change forever! Muhahahaha!" the signal went black.

The masses in their homes went silent, the courtroom did the same. Hamlin still happy about Nicole's defeat spoke aloud "That's is bad…but we have the means to stop it?" Hamlin looked to Rotor. The whole Consul of Acorn looked to him looking deafly afraid.

He'd dashed their hopes because Rotor had turned a ghostly white. Tails also looked nervous "Our security update wasn't enough…I wasn't expecting this…I thought we were safe…" Tails said rubbing his temples.

"Rotor? Do we have problems with our security? Comparable to…" Rotor interrupted Elias again.

Rotor went and stood before the Consul "You have no idea what this means!" said Rotor still white "I thought we had time!"

"If they breach our security they could take down the whole city for good!" said Tails.

Dylan looked squeamish "This will be the end of us!"

The reporters panicked running out of the room "Can't you guys make something? We have the technology…don't we? asked Rosemary.

"We don't have enough time…"said Tails "Nagus said the same as Eggman too, there coming for us." said Tails starting to look as terrified as Rotor. The possibilities became obvious now when the whole city's focus wasn't on Nicole anymore.

Rotor looked and felt faint stumbling; Antoine helped him stand "We can battle this. We've fought tougher!" said Hamlin said trying to downplay the seriousness of the situation.

Rotor shook his head "You guys don't get it! We're screwed!" Rotor yelled at the top of his lungs. They recoiled at his response. He had never spoke to them in that manner "If they get their hands on the dvd's…even Nicole Mobious's destruction will became fact!" Rotor felt ill "They almost had Nicole….oh god…"

"Rotor, we're confused here. Is the information dangerous?" Elias asked sweating.

"I will explain it later… I need to rest…I..I have to lie down…" Antoine and the other Freedom Fighters walked out of the room. The confusion and conflicting feelings was tearing the group apart. Nicole had a look of determination on her face that made the Consul think twice, the Consul didn't dare question her. She didn't have to say anything after Eggman showed his face. Sonic got a guard to unhand cuffed Nicole. Elias dropped all charges immediately after Rotors statement.

Hamlin yelled "Nicole is guilty!" People quietly cleared out of the room, even the Consul followed the Freedom Fighters.

Penelope had turned to Hamlin before she left "Hamlin…shut up." she said disgusted at him.

Walking away and leaving him in the room alone. He slumped in his chair…not knowing what to think anymore. While he had been spewing all his hate their enemies had been working right under his snout. He placed his hands on his head…the realization that part of this was his fault made him sweat and if what Rotor had just said was true then….very soon they would all face their untimely end.

* * *

The countdown begins! What will happen to the broken relationships of the Freedom Fighters? How will they stop their enemies from destroying the city? How will they stop them from destroying Mobius? What will happen with Nicole and Sonic? Will they become closer? How will people's opinions of Nicole shift? Will the Thanksgiving Festival be saved? How can the people who've wronged Nicole speak to her again? Find out next time! Later.


	20. Schism

Disclaimer - I do not own Sonic or any other characters. They are property of SEGA and anything Sonic the hedgehog affiliated with it.

* * *

2 Days Remaining…

It had only been a few hours since Eggman's broadcast during Nicole's trial, the city of New Mobotroplis had been struck with a deafening silence. The city's emergency signal was broadcast to all televisions; no one had seen the signal in years and knew whatever just happened was real. There were no people in the streets celebrating Nicole's guilty verdict, no one yelling into the skies that Nicole got what she deserved, no one declaring their suffering had been lifted because Nicole was finally paying for her injustice; papers blew in the wind down the deserted sidewalks.

The grey, dark, thick velvet clouds that had swallowed the last few days finally broke in the dusk of this day. The red afterglow of the setting sun illuminated the horizon of the sky; radiating pink hues and dark azures across the scattered evening clouds. Street lamps began to cut on as it was getting dark but nothing but the sound of the gust of air could be heard through the neighborhoods of New Mobotroplis. If you stood on a hill opposite of the city, you couldn't tell if it was the view of a peaceful suburb; where distant city lights gave a beautiful view off in the distance.

All businesses had closed early to watch Nicole's trail but now they stayed closed. The celebration for Nicole's defeat and the uplifting of the Thanks Giving Festival was now officially canceled. The plans to run into the streets a cry justice seemed pretty silly now. The streets were silent, mystery was in the air because of Eggmans abrupt return and the citizens wanted to know what was going on but when there was an emergency in New Mobotroplis people went to their homes. To wait and listen for the Princess, anytime time now she would broadcast a message to explain what was going on. Even though they had got cozy in their lives as a super power that protocol was hardwired into them after having to deal with Eggman so long.

At Castle Acorn, the Castle had gone into a temporary lockdown. All services the castle provided to the city were shut down until further notice; it was as if the city had become dead. Right now Elias, Maximillian Acorn, Alicia Acorn, Members of the Consul, and the Freedom Fighters were gathered in one of Sally's offices around a desk. Rotor sat in Sally's chair; he still felt faint after Eggman's little surprise. They still did not understand why Rotor had been so shook back in the courtroom; he had yet to explain what had freaked him out so. His skin was still pale and his eyes remained closed as he breathed in a slow pace trying to calm himself. Tails stood next to him and he had been explaining what he knew about the situation to everyone. Obviously Rotor knew something they didn't because of Nicole's DVD's; Tails was also unaware of what Rotor knew pertaining to the security of the city but he did know that there were possible exploits in the new sixty four bit security update.

"Were not safe because the new code is complicated and we haven't got familiar enough with it to fix all its problems." Tails spoke to everyone.

"But you said it wasn't the code of the New OS, that it was designed with our current technology." said Elias.

Tails nodded "That's right, it's designed with our code because the New OS code is to complicated. But we designed our code off the New OS code, that's why it's so strong and it makes our code just as complicated. Nicole was the one who fixed it…they might have found an even stronger exploit if Nicole hadn't implemented the new code…" said Tails.

The whole room glanced back at Nicole sitting in a chair in the far corner with Sonic standing right next to her. Her head down she didn't care to look up, Sonic had his arms crossed looking disapprovingly at everyone. They shamefully turned their attention back to Tails.

Tails frowned as he spoke "…We're still learning the new code…we don't know everything about it yet and even worse the sixty four bit code is probably protecting us from an new attack. I guess I'll just sum it up and say that we can't fix the code because we don't know it."

Maxmillian was angered "What have you been doing all this time since Nicole left? You've been creating new technology haven't you? Are you saying the computer software is harder to make than hardware?" his wheelchair rocked as he made his statement; Alicia looking concerned kept his chair steady.

Tail's nodded "Yes and no. We've made a lot of advancements by reverse engineering the information Nicole left behind but her computer language is more advanced than all we've created. Rotor and I can't even read it! That's why we don't have any more time, we implemented this new code and we're still in the early stages of learning it. We thought with the new code in place we would have plenty of time to understand it but even so. I still don't understand it very well…with it in place we thought it would keep people like Eggman at bay until we figured it out. But now if they attacked us….if they broke through we wouldn't be able to fix it because…well…we just don't know how…" Tails said defeated.

Everyone gathered around the desk held faces of worry but the remaining questions could finally be answered as Rotor finally opened his eyes. He groggily sat up in his chair and everyone's attention shifted to him; glad that he was awake so he could explain what the heck was going on. Rotor pushed his spectacle's back up on his nose and he held up his claw up so everyone could see. He pinched his claws together which only served to confuse more.

Elias was becoming a bit irritated "What…" but Rotor put his intense stare on Elias cutting him off.

"This is how close we were…" Rotor lowered his hand "We wouldn't even had known if you were able to successfully take the dvd's away from me." said Rotor. The Consul and the King looked even more shameful but Maximillion was so confused he lashed out.

"What in god's name are you talking about?" Maximillion burst out. Sally and Elias looked pained at their father's outburst; it was like he was losing grip of the kingdom all over again.

Rotor wasn't at all phased by Max, his face remained stern "This is bigger than us. If Nicole had been captured today it would have been the end. The reason…it's because this information, this technology, Nicole…it's from…" Rotor paused knowing that what he was about to say was beyond the general suspension of disbelief "…. the future." he said as calm as he could.

The Freedom Fighters knew this particular information but all the others had a hard time digesting what Rotor had just said. But he continued to make his point "I have learned from watching the DVD's that technology is what destroyed…that future. It's why Nicole is here with us. I'm not sure if it's our direct future but that's not the point, all I know right now is that Nicole has been sent from the future to stop that future from happening."

Penelope interjected "You're talking about time travel? Are you serious..." she said looking disbelievingly at him.

"Is this a joke Rotor?" asked Elias.

"He's telling the truth." said Sally "When we first met Nicole she told all of us this, I don't know what to make of this other stuff though." Sally tried to assure the Consul and the king and Queen. The Consul and the King and Queen looked to the other Freedom Fighters and they quietly nodded.

"Why haven't you informed us of this?" asked Rosemary.

"Mom, for all intents and purposes it was Freedom Fighter business. We found Nicole so we decided to keep it among ourselves. We could never tell if what she was saying was going to turn into this." Tails was glad his mother did not question any further, instead she gave him a reassuring smile.

"You should have told us about that. When it involves time travel it should DEFEINTELY be reported." Max said almost growling hinting that they should have told him a long time ago "At that point it's a matter of nation security."

Rotor sat forward in his chair "You surely don't think this city was built with magic do you? Science!" Rotor exclaimed "What we've created is not in the league of what Nicole used to create when she was still around. She protected us from this information…this mess we're in now! Do you even understand how Nicole generated electricity for us? The very electricity that's keeps this city running as we speak? She created a semi frictionless material that needs that needs be resurfaced ever so many years. Do you really think we could have created that? If this city isn't proof enough that Nicole is from the future I don't know what else to tell you." Rotor said upset.

Everyone's face returned to worry as Rotor continued "Look, we shouldn't even have our hands on this technology. Look at how things have changed; we've shifted the tides of war in a matter of years. Nicole hid it from us for this exact reason, I don't know if it's the same reason why the futures been destroyed but from what I've seen Nicole was sent back to help fix the…well she was sent back to help stop Eggman...it's all very complicated…" Rotor rubbed his temples still looking like a ghost.

"But this technology has helped us defeat our foes, how can this be bad?" asked Dylan.

Rotor gave Dylan a wise look "For the very same reason why it's good for us. In the wrong hands it can be abused just as easy. Don't you all see why it's dangerous?"

"A few more details would be helpful." said Tails.

Nicole lifted her head and the sound of her voice made everyone look to her "If any powerful technology from my time fell into the wrong hands this time line would diverge into a similar fate of my time." Nicole paused as everyone but Rotor and she still did not grasp the weight of the situation "It is the end of Mobious." Nicole stated simply she said before lowering her head again.

Everyone but Rotor and Nicole finally realized the danger, it sunk into their skins and they began to sweat "This…it can't possibly be true! You are saying it's the end of the world?" Alicia looked to Rotor not believing it.

Rotor nodded grimly with his eyes closed. This shocked even the Freedom Fighters as they did not know this. Antoine slammed his fist on the desk "Well couldn't we just fight back?"

Tails was wide eyed "Can you imagine if Eggman was able to reverse engineer any of this stuff! He would become immensely powerful… he wouldn't stop until he destroyed us!" Tails said aloud.

"Imagine if anyone did. They would be ruthless, power mad and looking to pull the trigger. If they can attack the city successfully everything would be exposed. They would take it all and point it right back at us…Mobious would descend into endless wars...it would be an endless struggle for power…and we'd be the first to go…" said Rotor.

"Well what happened in the previous time…I mean was Nicole ever sent back before?" asked Amy.

"Yes, has what's happening now happened before?" asked Antoine.

"I don't know, I've only had time to watch to watch certain DVD's. I don't know what she did or if she has done anything before…it doesn't matter at this point anyway. If we don't stop them everything ends…" said Rotor.

Everyone in the room scoured their brains for a possible solution because if their two smartest people couldn't figure it out then there was no hope. Maximillan closed his eyes sighing deeply as Alicia placed a comforting hand his shoulder. Rosemary looked at her son from across the desk; the look of stress on his face made her see she was partly to blame for putting this stress on him. If everyone hadn't been so focused on the imaginary threat of Nicole they might have saw this threat coming. In pursuing Nicole's information, pursing to further their own power…they had quickened their current fate. She looked over Nicole in the corner then looked back to ask Rotor another question "You would have to create an even stronger code, correct?" asked Rosemary.

"That would be our plan if we could do it." said Rotor closing his eyes again.

"Is there any way possible to decipher the New OS language?" asked Rosemary.

Rotor's eyes shot open "Nicole!" he exclaimed.

Maximillion looked hopeful "Nicole can read it?"

"I totally forgot…" Rotor said in surprise "I have reported this to your sir" Rotor said in a somewhat sarcastic tone; max shrugged it off "The test results from analyzing Nicole showed that she didn't design her body normally. You all know that, her intellect and all her skills are like nothing on Mobious. Well that's not a coincidence or just Nicole designing her body the best she could. I have reason to believe…or I should say I know at this point after watching the DVD's. The people in the future were genetically evolved…" this time Rotor was cut off.

"She based her body off the people of the future?" Penelope said astounded.

Bunnie nodded slowly "That's why she's so darn smart." said Bunnie.

They all conversed back and forth with each other throwing possibilities at each other. Rotor stood from his seat and spoke to Nicole across the room "Nicole? Have you made any progress with the New OS code?" asked Rotor.

"You had her working on it already?" asked Maximillion.

Rotor shook his head "I already knew about her past…well future and I knew about her reason for being so smart. So I gave her the manual to see what she could do with it, just something she was going to do in her spare time because I thought we had time. Hey, the sooner we got the code Nicole…uhh…was? The better, no one ever hacked Nicole because she was the New OS code…the powerful code from the future." said Rotor.

Nicole spoke with her head down; she still sounded defeated "I had made some progress but my work was destroyed…"

Sally didn't ask why her work was gone "Were you able to read the code?" asked Sally hopefully.

Nicole lifted her head, her face melancholy "I can read it…but I do not understand it all now. I will need more time…" she said sounding as if she already knew what to do.

They were not in the business of questioning Nicole after what they had done. But all anyone could hear was that she could read the code, temporarily ignoring all else, ignoring her pain. Everyone but the Freedom fighters faces light up in joy. They did at least have a plan now, a one in a million chance that Nicole could write a new security code in a few days.

"If Nicole can write a new code we might be able to get out of this alive. Alright, I want security set up around Nicole's block. She must not be disturbed while she is writing this new code." said Maxmillion.

"I'll see if I can find anything else on the DVD's." said Rotor, his skin starting to return to a normal color.

"What if she doesn't get the code done before they attack?" asked Dylan.

"Then we're dead, we need to come up with some backup plan though." said Tails.

"We need to get everyone prepared to leave if things don't go as planned. The Freedom Fighters need to collaborate Sally." said Elias. She nodded in agreement.

"What else can we do? We need to do more to stop them." said Uncle Chuck.

"Unless you can program the New OS code there is nothing else we can do. Everything is in Nicole's hands now…" Rotor said in a grim tone and once more everyone in the room looked over to Nicole and Sonic.

Nicole had already had her head down again and Sonic kept a tough face. It was all up to Nicole now; if she failed then it would certainly be the end of them all. But Nicole had a stronger reason to fight. Sonic…he had been there for her to the end…she loved him even before he proved himself beyond the call of duty and she was in love with him now. She was not going to let anyone harm Sonic. They discussed the plan for a few minutes until everyone understood the plan. Which was simply on Nicole's shoulders, she had to create a new security code. Once understood everyone dispersed from the room, tomorrow they were going to get started discussing the plans in detail. Everyone but Sally the royal family had the luxury of heading straight to bed. Sally had to announce what was happening to the city. While everyone else headed home for the night to contemplate the realities they had learned of. Nicole did not return home alone tonight though, Sonic accompanied her as they both felt alienated from their friends. The damage done today was not like any other time. Even Sonic did not know what to say to them anymore.

* * *

About thirty minutes later Nicole and Sonic had made their way back to the side of town where their houses resided. But Sonic instead of going home joined Nicole in her home feeling that she might need to talk about things. Nicole had just opened the door to her house, stepping in and flipping on the lights. Sonic walked in behind her and closed the door behind him. Both were quiet; Nicole faced away from him and Sonic stood by the door with a deep frown. Nicole had her arms crossed and she was doing best to hold back her emotions. Not about the end of Mobious no. But being alone with Sonic in what seemed like a forced fashion….again…

She was alone with him again but it only seemed to be because he had no other choice. So she turned to face him, her face upset. She didn't know what she could say that hadn't already been said. They could talk about the distrustfulness of their friends or about the world ending but those subjects did not concern her at the moment strangely. So jumping into the meat of her feelings she decided to ask him straight; being blunt like she had always been "Sonic? Would you be here with me if not only for protecting me?"

Sonic was surprised, he'd guessed that she might want to talk about something other than that so soon "Do you mean being around you?"

"Correct? Would you?" Nicole said as hurt began to fill her voice.

Sonic heard the forcefulness of her questions "You know I would, there's nothing preventing me from being around you Nicole."

Nicole's face gained slight anger "Now would you? Would you even be around me if this wasn't happening around us? If there was no danger? If the situation didn't demand that you step up for me! You have only been around because the bad things that I have caused!" Nicole said blinking away her tears. She was so tired, she wanted to be close to something or someone!

"Nicole if this is about…" Sonic stopped short of what he was saying still nervous on the subject.

This only made Nicole more upset "You might care for me Sonic but you would not be around me because…" Nicole eyes watered and her words were inaudible as she pressed a hand to her eyes.

Sonic started to move to Nicole but stopped just a few feet away from her "What did you say?" asked Sonic.

Nicole removed her hands from eyes reveling fresh tears. Tears flowed freely as she spoke "You don't like me…you don't love me…"

Sonic felt his heart skip a beat "Nicole it's not that simple…besides what's happened in the past, it's been six years. You know that, we just got reintroduced just a few days ago and now I find out today Mobious might be ending. The circumstances happened; I couldn't do anything to change them. It doesn't affect how I dealt with you Nicole, I'm here because I want to be." said Sonic.

Nicole choked out "But do you love me! How do you feel about me Sonic? You just won't say…why won't you answer me…" Nicole wiped tears from her eyes "I want an answer…" she said with less strength.

Then it became quiet; they looked into each other's eyes waiting for either to make a move but each didn't know what to say. Expressions of disbelief on both of their faces, Sonic held a pained face thinking of what to say. But Nicole knew the circumstances of her asking him to love her was ridiculous; she knew it and everyone else knew it. She just didn't want to acknowledge it because she loved him so much. Just by the circumstances it dawned upon her some time ago she was asking him to much; him being weary of her she understood.

She could see it in his eyes upon reflecting after all her advances towards him. She used to be a machine, she didn't and couldn't feel and what he saw was the version of her past self. A person she could not remember, a computer…which unfortunately was the truth in the literal sense…it was still strange to say. She could only imagine if a computer her put her in the same spot she was putting Sonic in. What she was doing was an extremely selfish but she couldn't help it. She was too much in love and she only cared about being with Sonic. She came out of left field destroying everything in her path to tell him to love her and the major changes that she caused in everyone's life made her feel shameful of her pursuits.

Tears continued flowing down her face and her voice cracked "I'm sorry Sonic...I have asked for too much..." Nicole felt so embarrassed crying in front of Sonic like this "I have known for some time why you have took your stance...it is a ludicrous request I know…I am so sorry…please...please just forget I tried to pressure you...forget I ever asked you such things…please leave…" Nicole turned away from him hugging herself; openly crying.

Sonic moved to her and turned her around "Nicole..."

Nicole tried to get away from him, keeping her eyes away from him "No...please let go Sonic..." she beat on his chest trying not to give in. Sonic stayed quiet holding onto her arms as she struggled, she couldn't bare to look him in the eyes when he suddenly wrapped his arms around her. The warmth ever so slowly subdued Nicole and moments later she quit struggling and gave in wrapping her arms around his neck and releasing all the pent up feelings. It felt so good to hold someone. It felt even better because it was Sonic. Nicole cried deeply wrapping herself around Sonics neck tightly.

"You want an answer Nicole…I tell you." said Sonic patting her back.

Nicole's crying dampened a bit as Sonic spoke "I like you Nicole, I can't say I love you though. You know how long it's been?"

Nicole still grieving choked out more as she spoke muffled into his chest "Ye..yes…I remember Sonic…"

"It didn't take what's happening for me to like you Nicole. When you told me your feelings I thought about them like with any girl. I didn't push them aside because of what happened." Sonic said stroking her head now.

Nicole's crying came down to a few tears and she sniffled accepting his answer as she rocked in his embrace "I will never be a Mobian like everyone else…through this ordeal I have been alone. Through the life I can remember I have been alone…" Nicole looked up into Sonic's eyes; her tears still wetting her face "But you have never left me Sonic…your actions prove your words are true." Nicole slightly lowered her head again resting on his chest.

They silently embraced for while thinking to themselves. She didn't need to question why Sonic had been silent on the subject, she didn't need to. She knew he was just as confused as her. She had been trying to not scare Sonic away but now that she knew he did like her; he must have liked her looks too. She did not need to hold back anymore, it was time to put her womanly charm on the table.

Nicole's crying slowed "Amy has not asked you?"

"No, she's asked but we haven't gone any further than that." said Sonic.

"Why? She has had plenty of time." said Nicole.

Sonic laughed off offhandedly "I don't know, it just didn't happen…" Sonic said unsure "I'm just rolling with the punches."

At that moment she decided that since no one had talk to him about it that she was going to. From what he was saying he was not involved and hadn't made any real effort to pursue a relationship. He was open "Sonic…has Sally done anything?"

"Not since you came back." he said.

"After your relationship with Sally, you have been cautious? Is that why you have been quiet?" she asked to which her response from Sonic was silence. He HAD been careful when dealing with relationships since then. His silence showed how much it still hurt him "Sonic…are you currently involved with anyone?"

"No." said Sonic.

Her voice became soft "You currently have no women in your personal life?" her head still buried in his chest.

"No" Sonic said again.

Nicole lifted her head and moved her face close to his. Their foreheads touched, their noses brushed against each other, and her lips briefly brushed against his. The sadness in her voice didn't disappear but her demeanor did change; her eyes were still wet. Sonic became bashful at the closeness but Nicole did not loosen her grip. She stared him in the eyes and her breathe became low and steady "Eggman will not touch you. I protected this city…then you protected me…I would have no will to continue if not for you and I might be dead if you had not helped me. Now it is my time to protect you."

Sonic felt blood rush to his head, knowing Nicole's body was designed after people of the future made him wonder how beautiful the women were; Nicole sure was. Her whole body had remained perfectly slim since she created it and her face had never lost its charm. She was very attractive.

"I will not let them harm you Sonic, I will stop them. For you…" Nicole said with short breath.

Sonic wanted to change the subject or do something else but Nicole wouldn't let him move. He barely moved his head back when she pressed her body against his. She moved her face closer and their lips barely touched. They brushed together, and then pressed together.

Her eyes closed and she sighed in his mouth. Nicole stood on her toes and her body tingled at the sensation of the kiss. Sonic had his eyes open in slight panic but he had to admit it did feel nice. So he did the same since she wasn't letting him get away. Nicole blushed as she kissed Sonic and he began to hold her tighter. Nicole felt faint and Sonic felt a little weird, but they didn't let go. They remained in that position for some time wondering what would happen after they broke the kiss, now that they finally crossed the divide.

* * *

On the south side of town Rotor walked down the empty streets just a block away from his house. He took the long way home reflecting on all that had come to past the last few days. The way they all had treated Nicole. Those bodies of hers…he'd realized that she hadn't done it because she was crazy…well she did do it because she was crazy. She was crazy in love but she didn't do it for bad reasons. Inconsiderate reasons but not bad ones. Dread dominated his thoughts as he walked down the deselect sidewalks thinking that all this could be destroyed in a matter of days. He looked at the many homes with families lights on, on the first floor waiting for Sally to come on. What bothered him most was the advance of technology was his fault. He was the one who started the use of the information from the future; after they installed the New OS he took the information from the DVD with the files and used it to make new technology.

It was a technicality; he had not watched anything after Nicole had told him not to. But the files she left weren't something to watch. He reached his home, stopping to look around him once more at the dead streets of New Mobotroplis. He sighed walking up the path and entering his house. As he closed his door he turned on the lamp next to his couch and sat down. He felt nothing but shame in himself; regret at the way he had treated Nicole. Thinking back he wondered what made him think that taking that information was a good idea. There wasn't to much reason for him to do it when the New OS was in place because it had stopped them…but his curiosity had finally got the best of him.

Rotor slumped on his couch feeling guilt wash over him. He had spent many years trying to hack the password in Nicole but when it was finally reviled to him what was behind the veil he couldn't control himself. They had many numerous technological breakthroughs with the information. Creating unstoppable weaponry and defenses. Bolstering the rest of the good guys along with them, they changed the tides of war! That was a good thing wasn't it? Rotor thought he had helped change the world for the better when he actually had put his foot on someone's neck and they were lashing back now. Eggman looked pretty angry…

Rotor wanted to watch more dvd's but he didn't feel like it right now. Most probably didn't know that a lot of the blame was on him and Nicole was taking the blunt of it. Rotor grumbled in shame, leaning over to grab his remote and flip on his tv; he changed to the Royal News station. Rotor couldn't shake the feelins and as he stared at the tv waiting for Sally he felt in his gut that he was nothing but a waste of space…

* * *

On the northeast side of town a lot of ruckus was being made inside Mina's trailer. Most of the trailers were lights were off; empty as many of the crew had rejoined who they knew in the city after Eggman's abrupt return. The concert stage was pitch black and Ash was having a fine temper on the phone with operators from Castle Acorn. He paced back and forth in front of Mina who sat in a chair next to the wall not far from him. Mina wasn't conflicted anymore, her face was deeply worried. Not at all concerned about her appearance and popularity. Or about making money even if they were losing a lot tonight. All the other stuff didn't matter anymore. She finally knew what she had been doing these last few years, singing about Nicole…it was wrong.

She didn't even care that Nicole used to be a computer; she just said that stuff because she was popular and making money. That's what made her feel the most shame; that she was so cruel to intentionally hurt someone with no remorse for her actions until things flipped on her. She always felt she wasn't a bad enough person to do what she did. But the sad fact was she was, and even worse was she hadn't planned on stopping anytime soon. Her arrogance had reached new highs since she became famous. She had planned to keep making music about Nicole until it wasn't cool anymore.

As she watched Ash pace on the phone all she could think about was what Nicole had been going through while she was singing lies about her. The emotional pain…because Nicole was a living thing now…she was living person now. She saw the hurt on her face after she lashed out on Cream. A computer couldn't do that… Mina had the uncontrollable urge to reconcile with Nicole but how could she now? She had watched the trail with Ash and saw how Sonic had defended her. Mina felt a pang of fear when thinking of Sonic. She had been so busy the last few days after meeting Nicole, trying to ignore what she had been doing that she forgot how upset Sonic had been when she spoke to Nicole yesterday. His glare burned into her mind, reaffirming that he didn't like what she was doing.

She hadn't had time to see what everyone was up to and she didn't know what the Freedom Fighters relationships with each other were like anymore. Sonic was obviously close to Nicole but Sally and Sonic seemed to have some friction between them; with their argument they had on stage. Mina knew anything past friendship was beyond the question with him now but her friendship; she didn't know where she stood anymore. She didn't want to lose his friendship too.

When she was in the city six years ago she had been trying to get closer to Sonic…

Even though she was in a relationship. Her relationship with Ash was still rocky, she'd been looking for a way out; Sonic was the one. She'd hoped that Sonic was forgiving enough to forget how she blew him off after she was shot. How their communication had died when she hit the road and left the Freedom Fighters. Looking back she never knew or thought to see if she had even hurt Sonic…it was probably a reason why he just flat out rejected her. She had guessed it had something to do with Sally that night as well. But it recently dawned on her how their history factored into how he treated her since she came back. She couldn't believe how insensitive she had become, it made her feel ill.

She thought of many scenarios in which she could fix things between them all; especially Nicole. But after minutes of thinking Mina hung her head in shame after coming up with nothing. Another thing to be shameful of was her helping the bad guys sneak in right under their noses. Her music was such a big distraction to attack Nicole their enemies had slipped right past them and found a devastating weakness against them. She thought of what might have happened if everyone's attention wasn't on Nicole. They probably would've detected that someone was poking around in the networks. Part of this was her fault…her fault that Mobious would be ending. She ran her hands through her purple hair repeating in her mind that she was partly responsible for the world being destroyed strange as it may sound.

Ash stopped pacing as he finally got someone on the line; Mina lifted her head not actually caring about what Ash was trying to do. He spoke back and forth for a moment before he became angered "What do you mean our permits have been revoked! We can't perform here anymore! Why not!" he paused and balled his fist and anger "As simple as what? The end of Mobious? Eggman says that all the time, do you really think we're not going to be here in a few days?"

Ash only talked with person on the line a little while longer before hanging up and grabbing his jacket and heading to the door "I'm going to go talk to someone at the castle right now. I'm not going to let them shut us down babe. I'll be back a little later." he said exiting and closing the door behind him.

Mina noticed as he briefly looked at her before heading out; he wasn't even concerned about their relationship at the moment…about how horrible she was feeling right now. This was the price to pay for having work in your private life. All he cared about was getting the show back on. Sure he was doing it for her but he wasn't enough anymore. He wasn't there for her emotionally. She didn't know what she was thinking…that Sonic would not be upset by her behavior…he surely had to been watching her while Nicole was gone.

She knew it might make some people upset but she did it anyway, she knew it was bad. It made her rich and famous though…thinking of her time as a Freedom Fighter. She looked back in shame knowing that Sonic and the gang used to have a level of trust between them. It was gone now. She had never talked to Sonic about the subject after she got of the hospital because even now she still liked him but she was sure now he held no play for her. She sighed alone in her big trailer; since the world might end she had an excuse to talk them because she was afraid to face them now.

* * *

At Castle Acorn in a room with a podium reporters spoke among themselves waiting for the princess to arrive. Camera crews waited the princess as well, the chatter in the room was full of tension though. After all the years since Nicole had left the citizens had knew the government knew something they didn't. Nicole disappearing was the most popular question, she had always been around the city then when she wasn't everything fell apart. Nicole did not walk around the city anymore; she did not pop up in random places pleasantly surprising citizens. The people knew she was gone, they just didn't know why. About thirty minutes later Sally accompanied by secret royal guards dressed in black suits escorted her out of a back room. More men and women in blacks suits surrounded the room; making sure there would be no mishaps with the reveal of the sensitive information the princess was about to reveal. Sally took her place at the podium and the camera men and the reporters looked and listened. Sally shuffled her papers at the podium before briefly checking her mic and clearing her throat to speak.

The camera lights hit Sally's face "Good even citizens of New Mobotroplis. As you already know the city is in lockdown and you may have already seen Eggman. I am here to let you know that, yes that was him. He has hacked our security network and for a lack of better words this is a bit complicated. But I am going to explain everything to you all tonight because this is a matter of national security."

Sally shuffled her papers again while in the homes of many anxious and tensed citizens they held faces of terror. Hoping not to hear those words come from the Princesses mouth. Family's huddled together around their television sets and waited to hear the bad news they knew was coming.

Sally straightened her papers and continued speaking "As you all know, we have created new technologies to help us rise above the tyranny off Eggman and many other threats. But as of today this same technology is in danger of falling into the hands of the very same people who seek to harm us. An unexplained security breach has allowed Egggman and various others to formulate to attack us in two days' time. We estimate on the third day they will attack, counting today. By they I mean anyone you can think off." Sally said grimly.

* * *

On the west side of town Bunnie and Antoine sat on their couch next to each other. Antoine gently gripped her hand as they watched Sally's press conference. Their faces held a deep worry knowing what was going being reaffirmed again; it only made them feel worse that the world could be ending and they had selfishly been so involved in their own personal lives, their friendships were kind of left in the garbage. They didn't want to die why so many problems, they didn't want it to end like this. They looked into each other eyes and Bunnie squeezed his hand harder. They had realized tonight how good they had it in their little comfortable lives sealed in a bubble. All their problems…they created them…and they knew since the countdown had been officially announced they had to try and fix a few things if everything didn't go as planned tomorrow.

* * *

"Eggman has his hands on the sensitive information and it has spread. Anyone with ill will towards New Mobotroplis will probably participate. We have sources that state Eggman has begun selling the information, although we seriously doubt Eggman will have any trouble recruiting anyone because of what have done to all of them since we've become stronger." spoke Sally.

* * *

On the East side of town Amy sat on her couch watching Sally but only feeling depression. She had betrayed Sonic's trust for the first for time and it was the wrong time to do it. After seeing Nicole's little secret she had abandoned him. She felt so embarrassed by getting caught up in the hype. With what was happening they all had totally misjudged Nicole; ironic that she was the only one who could read the code and she was the only one that could save them from extinction. Oh the irony after all the misguided attacks on Nicole's character. Mostly, for the first time in her life she had misjudged Sonic. She didn't think he would be upset with her, just upset with how she jumped on the anti-Nicole bandwagon. Sonic and her just talked about that very subject about a year ago….

Amy groaned feeling disappointed with herself…she needed to talk to Sonic about their relationship tomorrow.

* * *

"This information is tied to Nicole but that's not entirely important to what's about to happen in the next few days. The information to create this technology was Nicole's. The security that is in place now is Nicole's. What is bad about this is since Nicole is not necessarily in place anymore we do not have the means to fend off this new threat. As I have said, this will not be just a few. All of Mobious will be attacking us…" Sally let that sink in "I repeat, the entirety of Mobious will be attacking this city in a few days. What is bad about this, along with not being sure if we can stop them is them getting their hands on our information. With it they could use it to make their own technology and we would surely not be able to stop them. Eggman would not stop until we were dead. It will be the end of Mobious…" said sally shuffling her papers again "I know this is abrupt but this is true; we would be the first to go." said Sally.

* * *

On the northwest side of town Tails, Rosemary , and Amadeus sat in front of their television set listening to the princess. Amadeus held his wife close and she had her eyes closed in his embrace. Tails held a look of confusion; he just didn't know what to think anymore. He thought he was going down a decent path in life. He distanced himself from those who he deemed were negative in his life. He tried to forget about Nicole, then when he saw all the evidence against Nicole he believed he had made the right decision. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop liking Nicole. He wanted believe the bad things about Nicole so he would have a justification to forget her but now they found out Nicole was the good woman she had always been and she was the only that could save them.

Tails frowned; he thought he was smart enough to not get caught up in the hype. Many questions went unanswered about her actions but now it seemed she did not intentionally do the harmful things people said she did. Oh and Sonic…he missed him. He just didn't know what to say...his view of what he thought things were had been shattered tonight. Tails frowned knowing that these could be their last days…he had to talk to Sonic tomorrow. He hadn't tried to get in his way at all…

* * *

"Tomorrow will be preparing evacuation procedures as we do have one shot of stopping them. I do not need to explain Nicole. You have seen her and without going into too much detail she is capable of stopping them. The current security code is based off the New OS code, that's why it was able to be hacked. The New OS coding is to advance to be read by our best, but Nicole can read it. She can also program in the language meaning she can create a code based in the New OS language. She can create a stronger security update that could stop them in their tracks but it is not completed yet. She will be working on it in the coming days. We will be in a fight against the entire world in the coming days." Sally said seriously.

* * *

On the northeast side of town at Nicoles house. Nicole had fallen asleep, leaning onto Sonic with one arm wrapped around him on her couch. Sonic had put his arm around her, holding her close while he watched Sally's announcement. He lowered the volume a while ago before Nicole passed out on him. Sonic briefly looked at Nicole's sleeping form, wondering where things would go from now that Nicole pounced on him. He was still adjusting to being so close to her because of her past. Her promise to him still rung in his mind.

He decided to just accept the situation as it was; whatever would happen between them would just happen. He wasn't involved so this is what would've happened anyways with another girl. Though he knew Sally and Amy would not like news of Nicole engrossing on him. He had a feeling he would be talking to both of them very soon, as he had not known how to approach Nicole about her feelings. When she asked him tonight he knew there was no running from it; so he just told her. With Mobious possibly ending in a few days he pondered how it would play out. What would happen if they made it through? Sonic shook his head looking back at the tv, there were to many questions to be answered so shortly. He let the thoughts die surrendering to the moment; he'd have to wait it out…

* * *

"Until then we will prepare for evacuation of the city. Begin packing your things, you all must be ready so no one gets left behind….if it comes to that. Be ready for the worse, if you don't you'll be expecting on a slim chance we get out of this mess. The odds are stacked against us so do not get your hopes up. We have only one option and if it doesn't work we will be on the run again…it will be Mobious's newest Great War. On a final note, everything you've heard about Nicole is wrong. She holds our future in her hands, any prejudice you hold against her are misinformed. This will end the emergency broadcast for today. Tomorrow be ready…we have a lot of work to do." Sally said before gathering her papers and looking around the room looking for someone with questions.

But the reporters face's held shock and fear, not believing the words coming out of Sally's mouth. So since they had nothing to ask she exited stage left; with her security guards guiding her out of the room. The reporters usually up in arms after Sally spoke were genially quiet this time. Not one question was asked and all the people present in the room silently dispersed minutes later. The whole Castle shutdown and everyone returned to their homes to sleep off the anxiety of their ignorance for the day.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of Mobouis the sun was just beginning to rise. The Dragon Kingdom! As always in this region it was a bright, warm and sunny. The Bride of Conquering Storm had just awakened slightly irritated in her super-sized bed in her room; located just above the throne room. Feeling a good breeze come in from her balcony she laid wake letting the world and its problems rush back into her mind for another day.

She slept with the finest of sheets made out of a mix of silk and cotton, and to top it off her sheets were colored gold. Twenty pillows and a bed made out of the comfiest materials could not quell her frustration of the rumors she had been hearing since last night; she grumbled with an angry face remaining still.

Her room had a balcony just like the throne room below, it was a little smaller but still carved from the stone of the mountain and had an amazing view. Her floor was made out of marble; she got up and out of bed hoping onto the floor feeling the cool morning floor on her feet as she began to make her way over to her balcony; were a chair and a small table awaited. She quickly changed out of her night gown and into her usual attire; leaving her straw hat off for now before she walked out of the area where her bed resided into a middle area.

The walls separating the room were craved into wide oval shapes. A laser sensor was also installed into the middle area so when she awoke they knew; so they could serve her breakfast. She kept her possessions in this middle area. War maps; darted to boards. Many scrolls and papers scattered around the room, a few couches and tables were she discussed strategies with her generals. Deadly weapons and a poison herb rack. The usual. Not long after she crossed the threshold onto the balcony her servant clan members rushed into her room and served her; five in all.

A chef who served her fresh fruits and tea, a courier who delivered a paper stolen from one of the many thriving cities of the Kingdom of Acorn; they had joined together as they grew stronger. Two stylists who pampered her and cleaned her up, and last but not least Lighting Lynx; her personal body guard who stood and awaited her orders for the day. Once they finished their task they promptly left leaving Lighting awaiting her orders.

With an angry, disapproving looked that made Lighting Lynx sweat she spoke in a frustrated tone "Take post outside my door, we will start our raids once I am finished."

He knelled "Yes, Bride of Conquering Storm." he smiled almost goofily, taking off and starting his order.

She almost smirked but was to upset by the current turn of events she had been hearing. She wondered would he ever lose his affection towards her, no matter how hard she was to him he never let her rage faze him. The power of love she guessed…which made her cringe at the thought of such sappy thoughts. Conquering Storm then turned her attention to the paper her courier delivered to her today, it was today's paper for once; many times they would be a few days behind even if they still had the most recent info.

She read through the front page and a few other while sipping on her tea and eating her breakfast when the very thing that was bothering her was a story in the paper. She placed her tea down and grabbed the paper with both hands, it began to crinkle as she gripped it tighter. One eye twitched as she balled the paper and threw it into her room. She yelled in frustration and quickly drank the rest of her tea. She stood and placed her hands on the railing of her balcony looking out into the distance.

Nagus had lied to her and the results were starting to spread. She had heard on the down low from her informants that Eggman was preaching that he found an exploit in New Mobotroplius's security and anyone could get a piece of the action as long as they were willing to pay. She had a deep scowl on her face, the paper from the Kingdom of Acorn had just announced what Eggman was doing to them. She had knew about it since Eggman announced and her informants told her about it yesterday. When she contacted to pay to get in Eggman had been dirty. Since they had sold that info about him in the past Eggman was not to fond on the Rayju Clan getting in on the action, that coupled with the power struggle they had with Eggman over new Mobotrolis.

He was pretty angry and said she could get in…only if she paid ten times what everyone else was to destroy New Mobotroplis. The price was astronomical and of course she turned him down. But she wanted in! She was missing out on destroying their most hated enemies! Currently the most powerful people on Mobious! If she missed it a couple of things would happen. First she wouldn't get to kill anyone. Second, she wouldn't find out why their technology was good and she wouldn't be able to steal it to make her own. She knew with the information stolen from New Mobotroplis would make anyone the strongest. The Rayju Clan could actually realize ruling the world! She never thought it would be possible but in that city they had the means to dominate even her so whatever was there she had to get her hands on it.

Another reason was if she didn't a person like Eggamn would destroy her clan and possibly everyone…so they had to get it to protect themselves. In fact she knew that if she didn't or anyone who didn't have it would be destroyed and she knew the Rayju Clan was on Eggmans radar. It was terrifying yet exciting. She grinded her teeth, she couldn't wait any longer because if she didn't do something soon her clan would be destroyed. But that cheat Nagus had probably sold the information to Eggman and she didn't know where he was at anymore…she wanted to gut him. She had to find a way to get that exploit or they would be in trouble. One thing was off about it to her though, she had not seen any mention of Nagus with the things she heard about Eggman. It made her wonder if he really had some authentic plan and she had bailed out to early.

No matter the case today she was going to force the exploit out of someone for better or worse she really didn't have a choice. She took a deep breathe returning to her seat and finished her breakfast. As she thought of ways to accomplish her goal a loud knock was heard on her door behind her. Knowing it to be Lighting Lynx she got up to answer; he never bothered her unless it was something serious.

Once she reached the door and opened it he bowed "We have uninvited guest at our entrance."

"Who is it?" she asked still upset.

"Ixis Nagus." said Lighting Lynx taking a quick peak at her; she looked surprised.

"I will meet you on the first floor, restrain the intruders and make sure they do not leave!" she practically yelled slamming the door in his face.

Lighting flinched then shrugged; he had got what he wanted in the end. To be close to the one he loved. He dashed down to the first floor and sometime later Conquering Storm joined him and a major chunk of her clan surrounding a shackled Nagus and Geoffrey. The clan members dispersed allowing her and Lighting Lynx to move in and greet their guest. Conquering Storm walked towards them with her hands behind her back and sneered with displeasure. Nagus grinned and Geoffrey held a neutral face.

"…Ixis Nagus. What are you doing here again?" Conquering Storm growled.

"I come bearing an offer you won't be able to refuse." Nagus smiled wickedly.

"You lie and dare show your face here! You do not lie to me, you knew of the exploit and now are using to further you plans. Whatever you're doing here ends now! You will die where you stand! Hand over…" but Lighting Lynx fearfully tapped her on the shoulder. She whirled around pulling out a hidden kunai ready to discipline him when he quickly whispered in her ear.

"_He walked in from the front and surrendered…"_ Lighting said with a shaky voice.

Conquering Storm nodded and tried to recover; he had saved her from making a fool of herself in her anger. She took a double take at Nagus and Geoffrey "Why did you surrender? Are you not working with Eggman?"

Nagus guffawed "It would look that way with the things that have transpired wouldn't they? No, I would never work with that idiot."

Conquering Storm, felt a ray of hope, it was starting to piece together "So it was not you? The birds must have sold the information to Eggman." she inquired.

"Unfortunately yes, I have been backstabbed. The exploit was to be a backup plan but now it is spreading and I have no support because of it." said Nagus.

"You have the exploit?" asked Conquering Storm.

"Yes I do, but I need to support to take down New Mobotroplis and become the rightful king. So I give you use of the exploit and you help me reclaim my place. We can discuss details tomorrow." Nagus grinned evilly.

Conquering Storm raised an eyebrow "If you want my support you will give me full access to the exploit." she stated; her face lightened.

"Yes, yes, just as long as you do not go back on your word." Nagus said seriously.

Conquering Strom then had a devious smile come over her face. What she needed was just delivered right to her. She didn't have to pay for anything and now she was in control of the world breaking exploit. She could sell it to now like Eggman and gain her own support in taking down New Mobotrolis. It was too good to be true. Plus if they took the city down the Rayju Clan could take its secrets and then they would be a superpower…Nagus…well he would just have to be dealt with later.

Conquering Storms frown the returned recalling how many times she had unwanted visitors showing up at her doorstep "I grow weary of people showing up in my home uninvited but I digress, since you have something I want I will allow you to take temporary residence until we destroy New Mobotroplis. Agreed?" she asked.

"Agreed." said Nagus "Now if you don't mind…" he lifted his shackled hands.

Conquering Storm waved her hand and two clan members released Nagus and Geoffrey from their bondage. Geoffrey reached into one of his pouches and pulled out the exploit on a flash drive; he also had a backpack on. He held it up to hand it to Conquering Storm but she made no move. Lighting Lynx went and snatched out of his hand and inspected it. Nagus and Geoffrey looked at each other annoyed when Lighting Lynx satisfied it wasn't rigged gave it to Conquering Storm.

She took the drive and looked suspiciously at Nagus and Geoffrey "You may all return to your duties" she spoke to the clan members "Lighting, escort our guest to their rooms and report back to me. I need to gather the generals." she said glaring at all three of them before turning and walking away; she had a big evil grin as she faced away from them.

Lighting Lynx shrugged at her lack of acknowledgement; she didn't even give him a chance to respond. She had something on her mind "Come on, you two are lucky. She was going to hurt you." he chuckled.

"I seriously doubt that, you're to whipped to care anyway." Geoffrey said in slight annoyance.

Nagus laughed "Now now apprentice, no need to offend our host while we stay here."

Lighting lead them into an area where new clan members resided "You can talk polite all you want. I'm watching you." he said smirking; still not caring that Geoffrey insulted him about Storm.

They walked for a minute or two until they finally reached a room with two beds and cameras on the walls. Nagus walked past Lighting Lynx and went and laid down on the bed sighing "I could rest a bit." he said closing his eyes and laying his staff next to the bed.

Geoffrey eyed the cameras in the room "I suppose this is mandatory?"

"All visitors will be under constant surveillance. If you need anything press the button on the wall and I'll see what I can do for you." Lighting said walking away.

"But I thought you were her bodyguard? Don't you protect her all the time?" asked Geoffrey.

Lighting's smile faded a little "She has assigned me to multiple task…but I do them because she ask of me."

Geoffrey opened his mouth but shut it. He had many other things on his mind and he just wanted to contemplate in silence "Very well, my master and I will require food sometime later. I will send for you then."

Lighting Lynx sighed and nodded before taking off for Conquering Storm. Geoffrey closed the door and took off his backpack; it contained all their possession's from their cave. He placed it on the floor and was about to ask Nagus something but he was already sound asleep. They had teleported all night to get here and they were both exhausted. But that wasn't what was really bothering Geoffrey. He went over and sat on his bed; it felt good to sit on something comfy after having to sleep on floors for months at a time. He was concerned about where this plan was going and how much time he had sunk into it. It had have been years and after all of it he still failed, they underestimated Nicole.

Now with all that powerful information about to be exposed things weren't just going to get ugly for the good guys. The bad people were also going to be at each other's throats. He had a bad feeling about where this was spiraling into to. More importantly he finally began to wonder where he was going in his life. What could he have been doing if he hadn't been helping Nagus 'Save the Kingdom'. He had wasted all this time and accomplished nothing. He lost touch with his wife Hershey, he still liked Sally, and anything resembling a normal life would never again be within his reach. He was tired of it all. He just wanted find a small quiet town and settle down than continue what he was doing now. Geoffrey pondered on about his own personal life for some time wondering if what he had been doing for the first time…was it wrong?

* * *

The countdown begins! Will Nicole be able to make a new code in time? What of the Freedom Fighters friendship? Will they able to repair the damage that was done? Will Mina be forgiven? What will happen with Sonic and Nicole now that things are in the open? Will the villains take over Mobious? Find out next time! Later.


	21. Contemporaneous

Disclaimer - I do not own Sonic or any other characters. They are property of SEGA and anything Sonic the hedgehog affiliated with it.

Hey all, first off I would like to say I wrote alot of sappy stuff in this chapter. I hate sappy stuff so I hope you enjoy it better than I do. The next chapter will be the final chapter I think. I've been writing this little hobby for about 4 years and I want to thank all who have viewed this story and those who reviewed. I'm glad someone is reading. I also want to thank my beta reader for throwing ideas at each other, they really helped form what this story has become…well…enjoy!

* * *

1 Day Remaining….

Morning, New Mobotroplis; Nicole's house. Sonic and Nicole lay sloppy on her couch. She laid on top of him, her arms were wrapped around him, using his chest as a pillow. Both lying down because it became uncomfortable to sit up and sleep. Sonic was fast asleep but Nicole had just begun to awake. She slowly opened her eyes regaining awareness that she was holding someone. She stayed still, her face neutral; it felt weird waking up and feeling someone else's touch. At the same time it was exhilarating, she wanted it to last as long as possible because she didn't know how it would be like when Sonic awoke. She turned her head sideways laying on his chest; now looking nowhere in particular in the direction of her TV. Sunlight spilled in from her windows illuminating the shadows in the room.

It scared her to think of what might happen. Would he say they moved to fast? Granted it was a spur of the moment type deal when she…kissed him. Nicole blushed feeling her heart race at the memory. Would he act like nothing happened, returning to his non chalant behavior towards her feelings? All in all Nicole felt elated that she was holding Sonic, touching him, being close to him. She bet he couldn't tell but she didn't believe it. She hadn't expected him to hug her. She had expected Sonic to talk her down and consul her for a while and tell her the truth she didn't want to hear. Her thoughts of fear came from finally acknowledging how selfish she had been and when he did the opposite…well she was just speechless.

As she lay awake her chaotic thoughts came to the conclusion that there were no words to say. Still feeling a bit sleepy she closed her eyes and slept a little while longer, feeling quite comfortable in the position she was in. But a little while later she felt Sonic stir and she opened her eyes. Sonic opened his eyes yawning, he looked as if he was going to stretch but before he did he looked to Nicole seeing she was already awake; staring intently at him. She unwrapped her grip from him and placed both her hands on his chest. She looked down at him; expressionless she remained quiet.

Which only served to confuse Sonic "Good morning." he said raising an eyebrow.

"Good morning to you too Sonic…" Nicole curiously looked Sonic in his eyes, not letting him sit up just yet; which gave Sonic the impression that she was inspecting him. Nicole stared into his soul a few moments longer before she looked away from him and sat up.

Sonic followed suite "What was that about?" he grinned.

"….I was enjoying…you…" she turned her head away trying to hide her beet read face this morning.

At that Sonic even felt a little embarrassed by Nicole's words of affection. Sonic rubbed his shoulder looking away as well when Nicole spoke "Will there be anymore?" asked Nicole.

Nicole then felt Sonic gently grab a hold of her hand, she looked at him; he had a reassuring look on his face. He must've picked on her subtle statement but Nicole still wasn't sure she could say if it had gone that far yet. Even so Sonic's actions still surprised her after being so quiet on the subject since she came back "Will we move further?" she asked with trepidation.

Sonic's smile faded which made her heart sink; her face dampened.

Sonic shook his head feverously "I wouldn't do you like that Nicole, come on." he said grinning. Nicole couldn't help but smile, the first smile she had had since yesterday.

But his grin went away again "Nicole…I don't know where this is going." Sonic struggled to find the right words. Nicole wanted to squeeze his hand back but his indecision made her wait until he spoke again "with Amy and Sally…I know their going to be something I have to deal with; they'll be upset. But Nicole…I'm not trying to push you around. I'm willing to try this with you if…Nicole?" Sonic waved a hand in front of her wide eyed shocked face.

Nicole was having another one of her moments; she couldn't hear Sonic in reality as he tried to figure out was wrong with her. She was looking right at him; the look of surprise never left her face but she had zoned out. Never in her wildest dream would she have….

"Nicole!" Sonic yelled shaking her.

Nicole blinked out of her stupor; she held a sheepish grin which made Sonic chuckle "I'll take that as a yes." said Sonic.

Nicole's face lit up with pleasure at his words. Words couldn't describe how she felt at the moment and she reached out and grabbed a hold of Sonic's hand without thinking. But the smile on her face was washed away at Sonic's luke warm grin. Sonic seeing her reaction thought he had done something wrong. So Sonic pulled her into a hug, it didn't take long for her to reciprocate the hug but while in his embrace she felt a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Her face became neutral once more. What was happening was nice…it truly was…but there were some things in her mind she had to say. She would not lie to Sonic about the truths that she felt "I feel as if…you will leave me once you leave this house…" she hinted to Amy and Sally.

She half expected Sonic to be deterred by her words but he just sighed "I won't go back on what I said I'm doing, you heard it from me."

But this still did not satisfy Nicole, she pushed away from Sonic, her face depressed. It made Sonic frown "Sonic…this…this doesn't feel right."

She turned her head away from him "I feel just as I accused you of being forced to be around me. Now I feel I have pressured you to be with me…knowing what I used to be makes this even stranger…" she felt tears forming in her eyes "I am a hypocrite…it feels that we are moving so fast. We are touching so quick…it was only yesterday…"

Sonic pulled her close again and she lightly gasped; Nicole blushed at the sudden closeness "Sonic…"

"It doesn't feel right; I'll give you that Nicole. This is weird. But Nicole…listen…I'm gonna try…." he said stroking her hair again. He wondered if anyone had ever comforted her like this.

Nicole's eyes widened again, she felt an overwhelming since of warmth well up inside her. His kindness moved her heart, his dismissal of the negative made her feel it was possible to move on; his giving made her want to return the same amount of giving. She returned his affection wrapping her arms around him again; her eyes shut and she squeezed him tightly.

She began to cry but Sonic noticed this time she was smiling, there was no doubt they were tears of joy, a look of pleasure on her face made Sonic smile. Nicole then gave him a quick peck on the lips before they sat quietly in each other's arms again. But not too long after Sonic noticed Nicole's broken laptop behind her on the floor.

Sonic pulled away from her looking worried, Nicole's pleasurable face blinked in confusion when Sonic tore away from her "Nicole, did Nagus break into your house too?"

Nicole's smile remained on her face looking behind herself in the direction Sonic was looking. Seeing her busted laptop, she showed indifference when speaking about it "No, I was alone yesterday…I broke my laptop..."she hesitated "In anger…" she said not looking even slightly irritated "I have totally forgotten…"

Sonic decided not to ask her why. He then smirked "You haven't even mentioned anything about Mobious being on the brink of destruction. You do know the world will be over in a day if you don't stop them? Right?"

Nicole grinned "Mobious ending? Oh yes yes, I will get right on that." she joked. Sonic saw that her sense of humor was coming out of her again; she was getting better.

Sonic was letting go of Nicole when she hugged him tight once more "One more…so I can believe this is happening." she said not looking at him.

Sonic chuckled hugging her yet again before they finally let go of each other. Nicole stood from her seat feeling rejuvenated, she went over to inspect her broken laptop on the floor, the screen was shattered and the case was cracked "…My computer is beyond repair." Nicole flipped it over to see if she broken any of its bottom.

"What's the damage?" asked Sonic.

Nicole got up, went into her kitchen, and retrieved a tool kit. She knelled back onto the floor and used her tools to open the bottom of the laptop "I think my hard drive might be salvageable." it took her less than a minute to pop out her HDD. It was still in tack but now she had no way of testing it; that was her only computer "Sonic? Can you go get your laptop?" asked Nicole.

Sonic stood from the couch "I see where you're going but can you just put that in my laptop? How do you know it'll be compatible?"

"Computers and most technology follow an official form factor specification, it is otherwise known as ATX." said Nicole.

Sonic scratched his head "Is there a simpler way to explain that."

Nicole slowly shook her head trying to suppress a laugh, which made Sonic shrug in defeat "I'll be back in a minute." he said looking sheepish as he headed for the door.

"Sonic wait." Nicole got up and moved past her coffee table; placing her HD on it was she walked by. Sonic turned to her and she couldn't hide her new found enthusiasm, she held a big smile "I know I've been repeating myself but I want to say this again. I might be writing this code to save Mobious but I do not do it for them. It is for you…" Nicole brushed his face with her hand. She blushed and Sonic felt bashful "Now do not take long Sonic, I need to start as soon as possible." Nicole gave him an alluring look.

Sonic adjusted an invisible collar "Understood."

With those final words Sonic took off to his house to retrieve his computer. Nicole watched him disappear down the street. She had a tender smile leaning on the door frame, feeling happy felt so uncharacteristic for her. She wondered if it was too good to be true, to feel so good, but for now she decided to place her trust in Sonic. He was always true to his word through his actions.

* * *

On the south side of town Rotor had already been up awhile. He had prepared himself coffee and was already sitting in front of his computer with a cup in hand. His face stoic, he randomly skimmed through the many dvds around him. He still felt the sting of guilt hoping, he could find something to help Nicole to help ease his shame. Since he or no one else could do anything to help Nicole he decided to see if he could find out why Nicole was even sent to the past in the first place. He was looking for the dvd's just before she was sent to this particular time. He flipped through a few more until he found dvd two hundred ninety five; that was the one where she was sent back. So he skipped back a dvd to, two hundred ninety four. Nicole's Creator second incarnation had to have spoken of the issues that plagued the future which caused her to send Nicole back….

* * *

_(The Computer screen)_

_The ever familiar apartment of Nicole's Creator filled the screen once more. Nicole watched her creator frantically move around the room examining many papers and books scattered around the room. From what Rotor could see, he saw that she looked very worried about something. Arien frustratedly flipped through the pages of a book before she sat down in a chair in defeat. _

_That's when Nicole decided to chime in "Creator, I don't understand. Will the time travel affect me too? I have not detected any significant danger towards myself; if so I don't understand because it is outside myself." said Nicole._

_Nicole's Creator nodded "That is right Nicole, you don't understand this time because even though we organics can see the effects of time travel we can't not predict all its effects." said Nicole's Creator._

"_What exactly is happening creator?" asked Nicole._

_Nicole's Creator got up "If you would, shift your camera lens over here Nicole." Nicole's sight slightly moved to the left, on her left was a marker board with many math equations. Rotor was surprised to see even in the future math was still recognizable but some of the equations he had never seen before. It was certainly possible that new math was discovered in the future "I have acquired the formula that is used to open a time rift, analyze this code Nicole." said Nicole's Creator._

"_Analyzing data…are you go to use this creator?" asked Nicole._

_Arien frowned pausing for a moment "…Yes Nicole, I want to have it ready just in case we have to use it which I fear is coming very soon." said Nicole's creator, she picked up a marker and wrote a few things on the board before speaking again "You see Nicole, our higher ups have finally found a way to initiate time travel through using massive amount of energy to shift all molecule's in a specific contained area and use the energy to move them in whichever way they want. They were experimenting when Bernard…I mean...when I was around before but it isn't until now that they actually used it."_

"_Unfortunately it's just not them either; other people have gotten their hands on it and have been sending objects and information back to the past. I personally think any experimentation with time is too dangerous for you cannot always account for all the rippling effects that occur. But I also know just by this time travel being usable, some will use it to further the own goals. Whatever their reason for using it is just bad for everyone." said Nicole's creator._

"_What trouble has it caused?" asked Nicole._

"_The tampering of moving molecules has caused current day objects to seemingly pop into thin air. Do you remember the news report yesterday? Eggmans robots for some reason are starting to be restored; they have been in lockdown for centuries. No one has worked on them yet they are being restored and to top that they are getting better." said Nicole's Creator._

"_Yes I remember creator, the video footage showed the robots being restored without any input….calculating…" Nicole's creator waited for her to finish "…object's or information sent into the past are affecting future events simply because they came first. Even useless information causes thousands of different outcomes creator." said Nicole._

"_Exactly Nicole, so you can see why this is bad, there is no sure way to control these changes and they are damaging. With so many people messing with the time stream we just can't fix it now. Some might actually try to help Eggman in the past or some may just to experiment with it. The fact remains that the damage has been done. Everyone is running around trying to fix it now but…I don't what to say anymore…they are all idiots." Nicole's creator stated simply._

"_Creator? How was I created?" asked Nicole._

_This type of off topic questioning always made Nicole's Creator lose their air of depression and Arien smiled brightly "Oh Nicole, you are such an interesting specimen."_

"_Thank you creator." said Nicole._

_Nicole's creator walked over to her bookshelf and skimmed past a few books until she pulled out a large brown hardback book. She flipped through the pages while speaking "It's nice to get a little off topic right now but anyways, although Bernard may have birthed you Nicole he was not solely responsible for your design. There were many notable scientists who contributed directly to your design. Ah! Here they are. Betty D. Louis was responsible for miniaturizing capacitors small enough to fit on more advanced mother boards, Sae Livina designed the type of processor that is in you now, Larry Lazlo was an early pioneer in the help of developing computers that used biological components." said Nicole's creator._

"_Interesting Creator." said Nicole._

_Nicole's Creator nodded "The earliest designs of you came from a scientist named…Rotor Walrus…hmmm…" Nicole's creator said with an air of curiosity._

"_What is it creator?" asked Nicole._

"_I'm not sure but that name sounds so familiar…" said Nicole's creator._

* * *

_(In Rotors room)_

Rotor had paused the dvd because he was choking on his coffee. He had once again been intrigued by the things happening on the dvd. Them talking about the time travel technology had him glued to the screen but now he had placed his coffee down because he was choking. He couldn't believe it. He still didn't believe she just said his name. He thought Nicole's creators were…well he never guessed it had anything to do with him! How would ever expect that anything in the future had anything to do with him! As Rotor finally cleared his throat his heart beat fast and his pulse raced. He skipped back briefly to reaffirm what he had heard…

* * *

_(The Computer screen)_

"_Interesting Creator." said Nicole._

_Nicole's Creator nodded "The earliest designs for you came a scientist named…Rotor Walrus…hmmm" Nicole's creator said with an air of curiosity._

* * *

_(In Rotors room)_

Rotors face was of complete shock and disillusionment. She said his name and not only that the gears in his mind began to click. All those other scientist…could they have possibly been him? Considering that after Benard died and Nicole found Arien several hundred years later…they were the same people. And if he was the earliest designer of Nicole when in this timeline did her create her he wondered. Then another thought hit him, Nicole was currently in this time and right now her computer body was inactive…he pondered would he create her in the future with what she left behind? Was that how she was created? Is her existing here changing the timeline for him creating her? Would he have created her if she wasn't here? Had she been created a different way in a different timeline? But that didn't answer why she was sent back? Nicole had said that she was from a different timeline, did something happen different in a different timeline? Rotor un-paused the dvd and grabbed his cup to drink what was left of his coffee…

* * *

_(The Computer screen)_

"_I'm not sure but that name sounds so familiar…" said Nicole's creator. She shrugged "Rotor Walrus also helped stop Eggamn in the Great War. He was in a group with one of the most pivotal people in the fight against Eggman. His name was Sonic the Hedgehog and the name of the group was called the Freedom Fighters…" Nicole's Creator chuckled "Freedom Fighters…"she repeated "How quaint." Nicole's creator chuckled some more._

_Rotor couldn't believe that he just offended himself "How did organics defeat all of Eggmans robots?" asked Nicole._

_Rotor felt like Arien was reading Nicole a bedtime story "Well the Freedom Fighters took him down with their own sheer willpower." Arien skimmed with her finger as she read "They fought long and hard and…with the help of and A.I. named Nicole? What?" Nicole's creator dropped the book in fear "It did not say that before…" her whole form visibly shook._

_Nicole spoke in a neutral tone "What did it say before creator?"_

_Arien looked bewildered back and forth between Nicole and the history book before she slowly responded "This is very odd but I can't remember…"_

"_Is there something wrong creator? I am detecting a quickly changing chemical shift in your body." said Nicole._

"_Nicole do you understand what I've just read?" she asked Nicole._

"_Yes, creator. That book states I was present in helping defeat Eggman in the past…I cannot analyze this data. It contradicts me being present now…" said Nicole._

"_It did not say that before...I swear it…" Nicole's creator was shaken "How did you just pop up in a history book? That is an official copy of Mobian history…oohhh I have goose bumps this is weird…" Nicole's Creator rubbed her arms; squeezing her eyes shut "Nicole I have read from this book before, find archival video of this." said Nicole's creator._

"_Searching back up hard drives…" said Nicole "five videos found with similar images." said Nicole._

"_Open the first one Nicole." said Nicole's Creator._

_The video clearly showed and had audio that before Arien had opened that same history book and that she had read from it before; and before it read differently. It had read that The Freedom Fighters had defeated Eggman but there was no mention of Nicole before. After the video closed Nicole's creator was completely puzzled. It left open a few possibilities like if Nicole was in the past had she been sent to the past before? If the history book was different was her timeline the first time this happened? Was Nicole needed in the past?_

"_I'm not sure I understand this but it seems as if the tampering of this time has caused need for you in the past Nicole. Eggmans robots are being rebuilt and many other unseen circumstances will arise from the tampering of time. Still there is one thing I do not grasp." said Nicole's Creator._

"_What is it you do not understand creator?" asked Nicole._

"_I can't tell if this has happened before since you've appeared in that history book and I don't know if this is the first time this has happened because you've appeared in the past somehow…" said Nicole Creator._

"…_."Nicole remained silent._

_Then determination showed on Arien's face "You know what, it doesn't matter at this point. I will need to consider this first though Nicole. I'm not just going to fling you into the past. I need solid evidence that things are going to go awry."_

_Nicole then turned her creators television on which showed all of Eggmans robotc inventions going haywire in the military lockdown video footage. Nicole's creator grabbed the remote and flipped through all the station's and all the news stations had the same story. Eggmans robots were somehow getting stronger and soon they would break out of their imprisonment._

_Nicole's Creator turned off the television "Ok…that's more than what I needed. I don't know how you got in that book Nicole but if Eggman is getting stronger here you are needed in the past…"she looked extremely upset after her statement._

"_Creator, I know it is possible to create a new chassis to send me through the time stream. How will we design something to protect you through the time stream?" asked Nicole._

_Nicole's creator frowned "I can't go through the time stream Nicole, my body would be destroyed."_

"_Then how will we…" Nicole was cut off._

"_I won't be going Nicole." Arien said in a grim tone._

"_I see…" said Nicole._

_Nicole's Creator took off her glasses and shook her head at Nicole "Despite your physical age Nicole…you are still so young…"_

_Nicole's Creator walked over to a desk and cleared it off. Grabbing a blank sheet of paper and began writing on it in silence. Arien kept her eyes away from Nicole and Nicole remained quiet as her creator worked on what Rotor guessed, plans for a time machine and other plans to get ready to send her back._

* * *

_(In Rotors room)_

As the dvd cut off Rotor leaned back in his chair in astonishment. Out of all things that he expected to see and hear on the dvd's, him somehow being tied to Nicole was not one of them. He got up from his seat…so this meant he was Nicole's creator? Despite a future version of himself saying his name he just couldn't believe it all. He was Nicole's creator…

Well technically he hadn't created her yet but that opened a new question. Seeing this last dvd showed that Nicole must have known about the details of the future but from what he had watched he hadn't seen her mention anything about the future. If she was sent to the past she must have had some way to know about the future being destroyed. It made him wonder how Nicole planned to help change to the future. She had to have talked about internally at least once in the many dvd's she left behind. Rotor went around his room collecting various dvds to view, while making sure they stayed in order. Somewhere on one of these dvd's Nicole had to have spoken of her plans about the future. As from what he just heard on the dvd's it was why she was sent back in the first place.

* * *

Meanwhile Sonic had reached his home and retrieved his laptop, he'd spent some time looking for the power cable. He found it not too long ago; now with it in hand he was getting ready to head out again but his doorbell rang. He went to his door and opened it, it was Amy and she looked disheveled. Her hair was a mess and she had bags under her eyes. Sonic felt his heart jump at the sight of her; it was already time for him to talk to her.

"Amy are you ok?" asked Sonic looking worried.

Amy sighed "I'm fine, I just didn't sleep well…" she paused "Sonic…I'm sorry…" she said in a low voice.

Sonic looked confused "About what?" he asked.

Amy looked slightly annoyed "Don't play stupid Sonic. Yesterday…I wasn't on your side…for the first time since I can remember I didn't believe you. At the most critical time too, with Mobious possibly ending you inadvertently saved us a lot of time. If we had locked Nicole up we…well we'd all be dead and we wouldn't know what had hit us…" Amy struggled to keep her eyes on him; she felt so shameful.

"Amy, you did what you thought was right at the moment. I'm not upset with you, you know…just chill. We're cool ok?" Sonic said looking unfazed.

"I know you know it was bad so you're just going to take my apology, got it!" she said forcefully, yet playfully.

Sonic smiled "Gotcha."

"You don't always have to be so nice to me when I mess up Sonic…I appreciate it though." she blushed finally looking him in the eyes; but Amy next words surprised him. Her smile all but disappeared "You weren't home last night Sonic…where were you?" asked Amy.

Sonic visibly tensed up which Amy noticed "I was at Nicole's house."

Amy remained neutral "Did something happen?"

Sonic silently nodded which made Amy frown but Sonic spoke "Why haven't you…made a move Amy? "

Amy's frown dampened "...Well...I…you see Sonic, things were going so well with us and I saw people who were in relationships who were falling apart because they were so close and everyone knows you Sonic." Sonic grinned and so did Amy "You're all about freedom…so I didn't want to force you to be closer to me and over the years our closeness was different. We weren't dragged down by labels and we had all the space we needed from each other so when we did get together it was always great. We weren't official but we were together." said Amy.

"But that's not the definition of a relationship." said Sonic confused.

Amy gave him a wise look "So Nicole asked you, would you have if I asked you? What about all the stuff we've done recently? You didn't get the hint?" she put her hands on her hips and she rolled her neck.

"Yea, things were going great. But you never asked…I thought you just wanted to be friends?" Sonic shrugged sheepishly; he also sweated at Amy's glare.

Amy sighed "Sonic, you're an idiot."

They both chuckled but he could hear the disappointment in her voice "You know Amy, I think you overthunk things this time." said Sonic.

Amy felt horrible knowing that something was officially going on with Sonic and Nicole but when she looked into his worried eyes she couldn't help but smile. She was making him feel bad when all he had done really nothing at all. He had forgiven her and never held any ill will towards her overbearing ways over the years. He had trusted her without second thought when he forgave her, she felt it was her time to trust him again. Trust that he knew what he was doing with Nicole.

Amy confused Sonic as she moved to him and wrapped her arms around him "If something goes wrong with Nicole your mine." Amy said in a happier tone.

Sonic hugged her back keeping his laptop in a firm grip in his hand "I gotcha Amy."

They hugged for a while before Amy had to leave. She needed to go help with the evacuation of the city, she also told Sonic to tell Nicole that she was sorry. She wanted to tell her in person but she was sure she would understand that she was busy. So once they parted ways he made his way back down the street to Nicole's house; having to move past the many security personal that was patrolling the area around her house. When he reached her door he knocked and Nicole promptly answered, stepping aside to let him in. The tender smile remained on her face since he left and it made felt Sonic feel quite bashful. He handed her his laptop and she took it quietly; smiling at him. Sonic noticed that Nicole had already taken her computer apart and it laid in pieces on her coffee table. They were about to make their way over to the couch when Nicole's doorbell rang. Nicole and Sonic then dawned faces of confusion; she went to lay Sonics computer on the table while he answered the door.

Sonic raised an eyebrow even more confused "Antoine? Bunnie? What are you guys doing here?"

Antoine and Bunnie looked hurt by Sonic's words "…Oh…I see we are not welcome…" said Antoine.

Sonic shook his head waving his hands in defense "What? No, it's just…you know…you two haven't really talked to me since Nicole left…" said Sonic.

"We haven't talked to anyone and we're both sorry for squandering our friendship." said Antoine.

"And we know it seems like were only doing this because Mobious could be end…which is partly why we got our butts in gear." said Bunnie.

"But zis is what we needed to mobilize. But first we would like to apologize to Nicole…if she would hear our plea." said Antoine; they both held guilty faces.

Nicole standing not too far away from the door heard the pair, her face became upset and she approached the door "You may come in." said Nicole.

They moved past Sonic and he closed the door behind them. Sonic crossed his arms while he waited to see what they were going to do. Nicole held a skeptical face which only made Bunnie and Antoine shrink even more but they surprised Nicole when they both moved in to hug her.

Nicole was shocked to say the least; as was Sonic "These may be our last days, take this gesture of kindness as our apology." said Antoine.

"We did not neva mean to intentionally mean to harm you Nicole sweety. I hope this shows more than words that we care about you Nicole." said Bunnie.

When they released her Nicole looked speechless but despite that they might actually care about her the fact remained that if they had had their way she would be withering away for the rest of her days "I appreciate you extending a gesture of kindness, although …you do realize if I had been locked away my life would be over. Rotting in a whole and being used for information and other experiments. I would have no life…I would have nothing…I do thank you for thinking about me…but I need time to think about what everyone has done." Nicole said in a cold almost mechanical like tone; which sent shivers down Antoine, Bunnie, and even Sonic's spine.

But Bunnie and Antoine nodded understanding where she was coming from and accepted they she did no fully accept their apology "That is fine, we'll be waiting if you ever forgive us." said Bunnie.

Nicole became neutral and silently nodded. Antoine then turned to look at Sonic "Now what we've said goes double for you Sonic."

Antoine and Bunnie moved towards Sonic and he stepped back "What are you doing?"

Bunnie grabbed Sonic's arm with her robotic arm so he couldn't escape and they both hugged him "Hey! Let go!" yelled Sonic.

"Everything is double for you old pal." Atoine chuckled as he and Bunnie showed Sonic they carded for him; Sonic tried to break away from them but Bunnie's robotic grip wouldn't let him move. At that even Nicole couldn't help but snicker in amusement, when they released him Sonic's quills were frazzled.

"We have a few more people to visit before we get started on the evacuation." Bunnie said to both of them "I am glad you at least saw us Nicole…please take your time. I hope you can forgive us one day…" said Bunnie looking disappointed, Antoine nodded silently before they excused themselves waving at both Nicole and Sonic.

Once they were gone Sonic looked to Nicole and she looked impressed "I had not expected that…" she said walking over to her couch.

Sonic followed and sat next to her "Looks like people really true themselves when theirs true danger."

Nicole began unscrewing the bottom of Sonic's laptop where the HD sat "They looked like cowards when they attacked my character." Nicole said in a cold tone.

Sonic didn't respond because that pretty much was true. As he watched her put her HD in his laptop he couldn't help to think back to her trial when no one had his back. Feeling that all the apologies were only more sincere because they had messed up big time. Nicole took her HD and placed into his laptop. He felt turned off by the fickleness of his friends over the years, because when he was protecting Nicole even he didn't know all that was going on with her. When they told him about all the things she had done, even when she had affected his life negatively he just didn't see her in a negative light. Especially after he was her guardian for a while, he didn't see all those negative things people said about her…even though her pursuits of him when she was in a younger state of my were kind of annoying.

Nicole finished screwing the flap back on his laptop and flipped it over to turn it on. Fortunately it came right on and booted up with no problems. Both of them let out an inner sigh seeing the computer start up with no problems. Nicole then navigated to her documents and found all her saved work documents.

Nicole kept a blank face though as she reopened her work and picked the New OS manual off her coffee table "I still have trouble reading the code." she said looking frustrated.

But when she said that she saw a look of worry come over Sonic's face. Then her determination mixed with a little love brought her focus back "I must try harder…I will complete this code by tonight." she said in a strong tone.

"I'm sorry I can't help you with that, I feel useless right now." Sonic said shrugging.

"And I feel useless without you Sonic…" Nicole smiled feeling heat rush to her cheeks, Sonic grinned at her words. That feeling he gave her made her feel she was invincible "I have made it through the first two chapters; I only need to make a basic security code to protect us." said Nicole.

Sonic looked puzzled "But when you were…you know…they were still able to attack us and you were the New OS code. How would a basic one be strong enough?" asked Sonic.

Nicole spoke to him while she read "It will be because from what I learned about myself from Rotor, I did not use the New OS code. I used a code of this present time; I did not allow Rotor to use any technology from the future."

Sonic rubbed his chin "So this is like more advanced than everything combined?"

"Yes." said Nicole.

"So where did Rotor get that manual from? Off those dvd's?" asked Sonic.

"Yes. I do not remember but Rotor told me, that I told him that I left the dvd's to help him. I left everything from my…HD…exposed to help him because I did not want to be there anymore…" both knowing it had something to do with Sonic.

"This is starting to make a lot more sense now. That's amazing how powerful this is." said Sonic.

"I should hope so Sonic, it needs to stop the whole world." said Nicole with a peaceful face. She handed the manual to Sonic and picked up her laptop beginning to type "I have found a way for you to help me Sonic." she dawned a mischievous smile.

Sonic's face became pouty "Oh very funny." he chuckled.

He held the book up for her to read while she typed and every now and then Sonic would make a wildly inaccurate comment about something computer related which sent Nicole into a fit of laughter. Every new mistake that came out of his mouth was funnier than the last but Sonic took his verbal lumps like a man. They worked on the new OS code taking great pleasure in each other's company. Plus Nicole made a lot of progress in Sonic's presence; with Nicole doing all the work obviously.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Dragon Kingdom, it was getting late in the day after a busy day of chaos for the Rayju clan. They were getting settled in for the night but things were just getting started for Geoffrey. Nagus and Geoffrey had just returned to their room after a day of rigorous talks with the Bride of Conquering Storm. Helping her seek out recruits in taking New Mobobtroplis, which wasn't hard as many wanted in on the action but did not like Eggman's prices.

Conquering Storm offered most a more reasonable price and they gladly accepted it. She was also making a lot of money off the deal; no refunds. As it was now Nagus had an almost equal amount of support as Eggman. Nagus was weary of her intention but said he would deal with her when the time came. Tomorrow in the morning they would attack New Mobotroplis; it would be getting late in the day there.

It all seemed to be going well expect for the devastating after effects that could happen if New Mobotroplis was brought down. Geoffrey couldn't help but feel a twinge of apprehensiveness about how things were going "Master?" he spoke just a Nagus sat down on his bed.

Nagus was the complete opposite of his apprentice. He grinned tooth to tooth "Yes apprentice?"

Geoffrey paused "….I don't want to be a downer but…this is getting expensive."

Nagus laughed "It is going well isn't it? With Eggman attacking with us there will be no way they'll be able to hold us off. They don't stand a chance!" he cackled.

"There will be a lot of angry villains out there if we do not deliver." said Geoffrey.

Nagus shrugged "They understood the risk when they signed with us, bring them on I say! When I become king tomorrow I will be unstoppable!"

Geoffrey not in the mood held a depressed face. That was just the thing; everything looked to be going fine. They had helped Conquering Storm gain much support, everyone knew the plan, there was no way New Mobotroplis could fight this back. His mission would be complete and his life could continue on from when he started helping his master. But something didn't feel right, it was happening so fast "I am going for a walk…" said Geoffrey heading to the door.

Nagus laid down on his bed "Don't stay up to late, we need to be well rested in the morning."

"Yes master." Geoffrey said as closed the door behind himself.

Geoffrey's body slumped as he began to wander the base of the Rayju clan. He wandered out of the halls were they slept into the main area of the base. The lights were off tonight, they used candles to illuminate their home. Some clan members were training and some were taking a drink; relaxing and conversing. They didn't seem to mind him as he walked out of the main area to the outside of the base. Both moons were out tonight; a few clouds blocked their view every now and then and it was a bit cool but it wasn't cold. He walked a little distance away from the base when he noticed Lighting lynx sitting on a rock not too far away.

Geoffrey walked over to him and he paid him no mind "You get breaks?"

Lighting Lynx stared into the night sky "I didn't use to."

Geoffrey had heard that Sonic was the cause of his second exile from his clan; it was a better time to ask then ever anyway. He just wanted to get his mind off his problems for a moment "So, what did you did before you were a body guard?"

Lighting Lynx grinned, keeping his eyes on the sky "In my clan skill dictated rank. I was the **best**. And I wasn't just the fastest, I had the quickest attack, the best eye…the best form…" his smile faded and Geoffrey leaned on the rock listening "I only respected one…the bride of our clan; Conquering Storm." as if it wasn't obvious already.

"You sure don't look as competent as you say you use to be." said Geoffrey.

"Yea, well…I'm not." he admitted "My respect went beyond mutualness. I loved her…"he said in a low voice "I still do…" said Lighting Lynx.

Geoffrey nodded in silence as he continued "But she would only favor someone of great strength at her side. So I challenged her to a duel to prove my strength and my feelings…." Lighting Lynx paused for a long time before he spoke again.

"I was an utter disaster…I suffered the worse dishonor in my clan…exile…"spoke Lighting Lynx; his words sounded painful.

Geoffrey was puzzled "How did you get back in?"

He chuckled grimly "For I time I wandered Mobious with no direction but Mammoth Mogul found me and I served under him for a while until he abandoned us. Then I heard the Iron Dominion took control of the four houses and I was invited back as a foreign liaison. With it my honor and clan status was restored. I served under Storm directly and I was just as content to be at her side as I am now." said Lighting Lynx.

Geoffrey yawned "Aren't you doing that now?"

"Kinda." he shrugged "As a liaison I only communicated between the clans. Its similar position I admit." said Lighting Lynx.

"Doesn't sound like you're necessarily at her side." Geoffrey said in a sarcastic tone.

"I might not be HERS per say but now I am closer than I've ever been. I actually talk to her personally on rare occasions." Lighting Lynx said happier now.

Geoffrey lightly clapped his hands together "Impressive, your pathetic. You know that?" he looked to Lighting Lynx.

Lighting Lynx was still unfazed looking him right in the eyes; knowing that Geoffrey attempted to push his buttons "Yep!"

Geoffrey shook his head grinning "You really do love her."

Lighting Lynx nodded looking back to the sky; Geoffrey spoke again "How can you be the best if you lost to her? That means you're not the best." Geoffrey said matter of factly.

"I think my past strength came from my strong feelings of affection." said Lighting Lynx.

Geoffrey rolled his eyes in disgust "So how did you end up in a fight with Sonic?"

At that question Lighting Lynx growled "The Destructix and those losers came to the Iron Fortress. They came to break the four houses ties to the Iron Dominion; and to get me to join that stupid team again. The matter came down to a duel and Storm selected me as her champion to prove my continued worth. I thought I was going to be fighting Khan but Sonic stepped up. I put everything I had into it swearing not to let them take me away from my clan again…but you know Sonic…he's good…" said Lighting Lynx.

"So that's why you don't care." said Geoffrey looking out into the open grassy fields; wind blew the swaying grass.

"I still don't believe it myself. I'm back in my clan for a third time, I've lost it twice before. Never again." he said in a happier tone.

"I suppose direction has changed your life for the better." said Geoffrey in a depressing tone.

"So you got a girl?" asked Lighting Lynx.

Geoffrey paused a moment before speaking "…I have…had a wife…I don't know where she's at anymore."

"Hmph…what are you trying to accomplish exactly. With New Mobotroplis and stuff?" asked Lighting Lynx.

"I am helping restore the king to his rightful place on the throne. Once he is back order will come." Geoffrey said seriously.

"What are you, a priest?" Lighting chuckled "Sounds like you're on a holy mission."

"I guess you could say that." said Geoffrey.

"So you think that after tomorrow if your master is king again the world will be in order?" asked Lighting Lynx.

Geoffrey crossed his arms "My master has the power to control."

Lighting Lynx laughed "Whatever dude, still…were going to be fighting each other if it actually happens. You know that right?" asked Lighting Lynx.

Geoffrey nodded as Lighting Lynx hoped off the rock "Yes, we'll all be fighting…endlessly for power…"

"I have to get back to work." Lighting looked him in the eyes before he darted away "Your wife is going to be in trouble after tomorrow. I actually feel sorry you wasted so much time on yourself and your plans. If I was you I'd go find her and live your life. You ani't doing nothing now." Lighting Lynx cackled as he dashed off.

Geoffrey didn't get mad either, he felt nothing because it wasn't as if Lighting Lynx hadn't told him something he already knew. If Hershey was still out there she would most likely be harmed in the coming violence. Because every new person he spoke to made him feel, and know, as everyone knew when they looked at him. That his delusions were becoming more delusional.

* * *

Back in New Mobotroplis at Rotor's house, it was getting around one o clock. He had come up with even more questions than he did a few hours ago. All he knew right know was Nicole was sent to the past to stop the bad future from happening. What wanted to know was how did she keep track of what she did? He didn't have any evidence that she had ever been back before so for now that's all he could assume. That she had some way of reminding herself of what happened in the future. So after looking through a few dvd's of her in this time and finding nothing he placed in the final dvd; three hundred twenty to see if there was anything on it.

Rotor spared no detail when viewing these dvd's, he made sure all hidden files were viewable. Luckily this time his eyes spotted a hidden folder in the index of the dvd. His heartbeat increased but he couldn't open the folder, it was password protected…that was strange. He figured there must be something special on it but he didn't have time to try and figure out the password. So instead he put in dvd three hundred eight teen….

* * *

_(The Computer screen)_

_The video started off with Nicole looking through a camera; looking at Sonic. Sonic left the room in the castle where he was at and Nicole switched cameras following him. She followed him as he left the castle, run through the streets, and out of the city to where her cameras didn't reach. Then her view switched as she materialized in the mainframe room. She looked around the room making sure no one was around and she stared into the mainframes green camera lens. _

_As this was one of the final dvd's Nicole was in the fourth and final stage of rampancy. He wondered how her rampancy for Sonic factored into what she planned to change the future. Suddenly Nicole's holographic form disappeared and the screen went dark. Then a bright flash of blue and white fluorescent light filled Rotor's eyes. _

_Rotor's eyes widened in surprise; it looked as Nicole had entered a digital world; her work obviously. She was inside the mainframe from Rotor could tell, but he had never seen this place in all the dvd's he had watched. All around were little graphical effects ranging from little cubes to numbers moving around this vast area. There was nothing here though, except Nicole and as far as he could see there was nothing. It looked very vast though. Nicole then waved her hand and a floating chair appeared, then a another flick of the wrist. Rotor's jaw dropped. A big screen popped up in front of her with who else…video of Sonic, then many screens began forming all around her. But it didn't stop, the video screens with Sonic continued to pop up…they filled the vastness of this cyber world as far as he could see…_

_Most of it also looked to be security footage. There had to be over a thousand video screens of Sonic doing various things. Rotor saw one of Sonic sleeping in his bedroom, eating breakfast with Juiles and __Bernadette, sitting under a tree in the park. There were too many to count, Nicole went and sat in the chair and began using her hands to flip through the video screens around herself. He wondered if he was wasting time watching this because he needed to find out if Nicole had some way of remembering the future. _ _That and if this was the first time she was the first time she was sent back, because if it was then then she had to know about the future. Or if she had been sent back before. In both scenarios he needed to find out what Nicole did and planned to change the future. But that made him wonder about how her rampancy affected her plans for the future. _

_She was so solely focused on Sonic that he couldn't help but think it might have changed her plans. It was no doubt her rampancy was focused on Sonic and all that she had done was in vain for Sonic. That experience in Sally's body had set off a dangerous reaction in Nicole._ _Nicole was currently watching a video of the day when she first showed Sonic her holographic form. She paused at key points in the video observing the first moment her saw her. Rotor wondered what the purpose of this was for when the same video that she had recorded while in the dungeon came on the big screen. Rotor figured that had to be a recent recording of Sonic at the time because it was one of the final dvd's. She re winded and fast forwarded the video; even slowing it down and cropping the video image so you could only see their bodies in the shot._

_But soon she lowered her hands "Is this what I've become?" her voice echoed "I have made no progress that I can see…"_ _Nicole pulled up another video of her and Sonic interacting the castle but stopped short of doing anything "All my data gathering has proven invalid…Sonic will not respond in any predicted manner…he does not respond to me at all…"_ _Nicole let her hands fall and so did all the video monitors. _

_Crashing onto the cyber floor making pings and other computer related sounds; quite eerier "My creator will not live if I do not finish my mission..." she paused "but Sonic has infected my CPU…" Nicole brought up the big screen again with a video of Sonic conversing with Tails and Rotor "He has become my existence…" Nicole violently shoved the video onto the floor; shattering it._

_It was hard to tell since Nicole always spoke so neutral but he could detect a hint of frustration in her voice "A physical existence does not interfere with my mission fortunately." Nicole's voice echoed back to herself "Experiencing in Sally's body was a good mistake…every time I come back no matter what I do the future remains the same. Because of me…technology continues to grow out of hand. I finally see a way where I will not interfere with technology…the previous conclusion where I do not exist was unfavorable as I would die. Sonic has made me see a new way…"_

"_Soon I will not need to come back anymore…" Nicole spoke to herself._

"_Where I can experience Sonic one more time…" after those words slipped her mouth she did not speak anymore. She curled up on her chair and sat in her little world for the rest of the dvd…_

* * *

_(In Rotors room)_

Rotor leaned back in his chair, the girl was insane. Insanely in love but unable to express for the strange circumstance that she was a computer. More or less not a male or female, just a formless entity tied to physical world feelings. It was beautiful and strange. She had also said she wouldn't need to come back anymore. But that could have meant she had traveled back before or she could have been referring to something else. It was to vague to call. But she did know something from the future. But she didn't remember him, yet she knew of her creator and what her creator…he…wanted her to do to change the future.

Something didn't add up, it was like she only remembered some of it. Effects of timer travel maybe? Still he did not know what her plans were or if anything had happened before; although that was certainly more possible now. Rotor's attention then snapped back to the final dvd that was password encrypted. It was the only one that had that; she must have put it on their personally. Rotor had a hunch something very important was on their but cracking passwords were almost impossible. The way passwords were designed did not leave any leeway for cracking. If you didn't have the exact combinations you didn't get in. He didn't want to disturb Nicole while she was working on the New OS either so he placed the dvd next to his monitor and stood from his seat. He needed to go to the castle and get started setting up for the attack tomorrow. Rotor sighed grabbing a blue jacket as he headed out the door. He had to go see Nicole first.

* * *

Back at Nicole's house, Sonic and she had made considerable progress on the New OS code. She had moved into the third chapter and had all she needed to know to make a basic code. Before she broke her laptop she had used a few programs to create a program that could read the New OS. She hadn't used it until now; at the moment she was just about done writing a test code. After she finished it she needed to head to the castle to try it on the New OS to see if it what she wrote was right.

"You see Sonic, testing the code will be relatively quick. But applying it to all of New Mobotroplis will take time. I only need to get the code working and then it has to update in the system." Nicole said busily typing away.

"So this is the code that going to be used?" asked Sonic.

Nicole scooted closer to Sonic to re-read a section of the book "No, this is just a test code. Once I have returned from the castle I will write the real code." Nicole looked frustrated.

She had her hands ready to type but she didn't type, instead she looked at the New OS manual before she took the book from Sonic and sighed "Looks like you hit a block." said Sonic.

"Yes, it seems I have…" Nicole didn't tear her eyes away from the manual.

"Hey, give it a few minutes." he took the manual away from her and placed it on the table.

Nicole placed her laptop down too but she showed an air of awkwardness; Sonic was curious by her sudden quietness "What's wrong?"

She looked to him "What do you do when your alone?" she asked curiously.

"What? I thought you've dated." Sonic said grinning.

Which made Nicole playfully grin back at him "I have, but it never lasted more than a few weeks. I had spent time alone with them but my interest waned…I'm not sure why."

"Well what makes me any different?" asked Sonic.

"I would chock it up to spiritual attachment and body chemistry. Every time I see you Sonic my brain releases chemicals that make me high." Said Nicole "Haven't you felt the same with Sally?"

Sonic nodded in agreement recalling how Sally made him feel "…It's really hard to control yourself when you see someone you like. So that's real science huh?" asked Sonic.

"The science of love." Nicole said smiling.

"Aww come on, that was a bad pun." Sonic laughed "You had to reach for that one."

Nicole giggled lightly "Yet it is true, you are the one that does that to me." she sad picking up her laptop again; Sonic picked up the New OS manual and she began reading from it.

Nicole's eyes lit up "I see a different way for writing this now." she said rewriting a section she had wrote and before long she initiated a test run and the test update worked flawlessly "I doubt I it will be as flawless in the real code." Nicole said getting up and grabbing her usb stick, transferring her work, and closing her laptop.

Sonic closed the book standing along with her "Let's get on over to the castle then, that real code needs to get going ASAP." Sonic said seriously; grabbing the New OS manual.

"Yes, the real code will…" Nicole was cut off by her doorbell ringing for a second time that day.

They both moved to the door and Sonic stood behind Nicole as she opened it. It was Rotor and he was slightly surprised at Nicole opening the door "Nicole…" he froze at her penetrating gaze; she and him had spent so much time talking and sharing her past and personal things about her past…he just knew her trust of him was gone " Nicole…listen. I have to head to the castle right to work on our defense but I…"

Nicole interrupted him; her stare cold "I am heading their now as well. We should talk on the way."

Rotor frowned "Alright…"

Nicole and Sonic stepped out of the house, Nicole walked past him was looking. Sonic looked a bit disappointed at Rotor as well "Hey…" said Sonic.

"Hello Sonic…" he said as they walked to catch up with her.

On the way to the castle Rotor apologized profusely to Nicole which she half accepted as she did with Antoine and Bunnie. They did help her while she was away so complete contempt was not in her. Rotor also spoke of the final dvd and its password encrypted hidden file; Nicole took note of it but they both agreed it would have to wait to see if this mess would be over tomorrow. The walk to the castle was quiet because of the tension between Rotor and Nicole; and the huge group of women and men in black following the trio.

Once in the castle they quickly made their way to the control room where Sally, Tails, and the IT people were busily working. Sally was on the big monitor talking to Knuckles. Tails was working at a computer terminal when he noticed them enter; he swallowed a huge lump in his throat when he saw Nicole.

He got up and greeted them "How's your progress Nicole…" he said nervously.

Nicole's face was neutral "I have made a test code, I need to try it on the main system first to make sure I have written it right though."

"I'll get an administrator account ready for you." Tails said quickly tearing his eyes away from her.

They followed Tails and stood behind him as he worked on the computer "How steamed is Knuckle's?" Sonic asked Tails.

"Furious, Juile-Su has been having a hard time calming him down, Sally's been getting calls from all of our allies all day." said Tails.

Just as Tails spoke Knuckles balled his fist in anger "You guys are endangering the whole Echidna race!"

Sally became angry "You say it as if we did it purposefully, look were taking the necessary steps to fight back. I do think you need to come down here so we can explain everything. If things don't go right you might have to flee as well." Sally said upset.

Knuckles had a big vein in his head "I'm coming down there right now." he said storming off camera.

Julie-Su spoke in a sympathetic tone "We'll be right there Sally."

"Right…" Sally said frowning.

Julie-Su hung up and Sally sighed turning to see the guys but before she could speak the computer got another incoming call from the Artic Freedom Fighters.

An IT women spoke to Sally "Should I patch them through Princess?"

Sally frowned "Yes, go ahead."

The call was patched through and the screen cleared to show Guntiver, Augustus, Sealia, Erma, and Flip. Guntiver showed his hands down in front of the screen; the Arctic Freedom Fighters looked angrily at Sally "Princes Sally, what has happened? We've had numerous attacks since yesterday and Eggmans forces are getting closer to the Northern Tundra? Where are these attacks coming from? What is provoking them? These attacks are sudden and we can't find any correlation for why their happening. We're getting split thin up here!" Guntiver yelled into the screen.

Sally sighed "I know you've heard the rumors, they are true."

The Arctic Freedom fighters looked worriedly at each other and Erma spoke "If Eggman is about to attack we need to know what is going on in New Mobotroplis. What is so important there that it is endangering all of Mobious?" Erma got straight to the point.

"Have you got the message?" asked Sally.

Guntiver nodded "All Freedom Fighters are to report to New mobotroplis" he paused "Why is that Princess?"

Sally gave them all a stern look "Long story short, it's precautionary because if things don't go as planned we need to stick together or were going to die. It will be explained to you just like everyone else. If we are separated we won't be able to help you, so get here soon." Sally said ending the conversation.

They looked skeptical but silently agreed "We are already packed Princess, we will arrive shortly." Guntiver said and they all waved to everyone before hanging up.

Sally took a deep breath and finally made her way over the guys, speaking directly to Nicole first; she hadn't had time to apologize for what she had done "How's the code going?"

Nicole kept her eyes way from Sally "I am about to run a test, if it is successful I will began writing the real code. It should be ready by tomorrow morning."

"Ok, at least something going ok." Sally said aloud, although she couldn't tell it felt so tense only for her and not everyone else because of her outburst at Nicole.

Tails had just finished setting administrator privilege's for Nicole and got up to let her sit down. Nicole quickly opened a script writing program and inserted her usb. Copied the code into it and ran the test which was relatively quick because it was only a test. It ran with no problems, the New OS recognized it and it could be updated onto it.

It remained quiet though as Nicole read over the test code, Sally, Rotor and Tails could not stop thinking about what they had done in such close proximity of Nicole; not able to even look in her direction. Then Rotor spoke breaking the silence "If we fail tomorrow Nicole, what should we do with the dvd's?" he asked.

Nicole stopped typing; thinking "You should pack them…we will need them if we leave."

Rotor then thought of the mess at his house "I need to head back to my house then. Sonic? Do you think you could help me pack?"

"Sure, it's getting on in the day. We need to get things done before tomorrow." said Sonic "I'll catch up with you Nicole." said Sonic.

"Yes Sonic." she said briefly smiling at him; Sally felt a ting of jealousy at her gesture and disappointment in herself.

Rotor and Sonic said their goodbyes and exited the control room. Just then Sally got another call, this time it was from the Downunda Freedom Fighters. Tails sat down next to Nicole making sure to ignore the phone call. Nicole noticed his behavior and was about to ask him when a voice called his name from the call.

"Tails? Is that you?" asked Barby.

Tails jumped in surprise and rubbed the back of his head as he turned around "Hey…" he got up and joined Sally at the screen "How are you doing guys?" he addressed the whole team.

Walt Wallabee, Barby Koala,Wombat Stu, and Guru Emu smilied brightly seeing Tails. But Tails noticed that Duck Bill was absent; Walt greeted Tails with enthusiasm "You have grown quite a bit haven't ya?"

Tails grinned "Actually these last few years have been so busy it feels like forever. Where's Bill? The Grandmasters disbanded a while ago." Tails asked them.

At which they all slightly frowned; Guru responded "He like…well… we like lost contact."

"He still had Eggman's bomb implanted after he went undercover…so he decided to stay undercover until he found a way to disarm it since Eggman had been beat for a while. We're still looking for him." said Barby.

"Oh…" said Tails; it was only a few years ago he had saw The Dowunda Freedom Fighters and Bill was with them. Something must have happened.

"Enough about us Tails, have you been busting up the bad guys with all your new toys?" asked Walt.

"Well not physically, did you get that stuff I sent you?" asked Tails.

Stu laughed heartily; nodding "It sure makes beating our enemies easier."

"Too right, some of this stuff doesn't even look like it's from around Mobious." Barby said impressed.

Tails slightly smiled and rubbed his arm at her compliment "Well…it isn't all me."

The Dowunda Freedom fighters looked curiously at Tails when Sally spoke "We can't discuss that on the phone, they are most likely listening to us now." they nodded seriously knowing about the rumors "Get your team here as fast as you can Walt, we'll be explaining it to everyone once they arrive." said Sally.

Walt nodded "Goodo, we were about to head out after we spoke. See you all soon."

Barby silently waved to Tails and he waved back as the line went dead. Tails visibly sighed and made his way back over to Nicole. Sally took a few steps away from the screen and quickly turned back to it; glaring at it. After waiting for a few moments it did not ring and Sally marched away from the screen triumphant.

It had been ringing nonstop all day and she had other things on her mind. She walked past Tails and Nicole "I have some…business…to take care of. Put my incoming calls on hold Tails." she said swiftly leaving the room.

Nicole raised an eyebrow turning her head to watch her go. She instantly had this nagging feeling that she wasn't about to go do 'business' as she put it. In fact Nicole had a hunch she left after Sonic. Nicole frowned turning back to her work though; Sonic had told her about Amy so she trusted him enough to not let Sally tempt him. Though she still felt trepidation; Sonic used to have strong feelings for Sally…he still might.

Nicole was so busy with her own problems inside her mind she forgot about Tails right next to herself "Tails, I might not be able to use this test code but we may be able to integrate some of it to patch current weaknesses in the system."

Tails was slow to respond but stayed slightly happy "There's a lot of things that could be tweaked, are you saying that we use the New OS code with our current one."

"Sort of, I want to use what I have learned from the New OS code to tweak the current code." said Nicole finished typing.

Tails held a thoughtful face "That's a great idea, it might help stop any threats happening right now." he said he began typing away at the computer in front of him.

As he typed Nicole wondered why he was so bashful when that female Freedom Fighter spoke to him; she guessed the obvious as anyone would "If you don't mind me asking, who was that lady Tails?" asked Nicole.

Tails grinned "Oh her…that was Barby. I assisted the Downuda Freedom Fighters once, we fought this giant crocbot and stopped it from terrorizing the people in Downunda." said Tails.

"But what about Barby?" asked Nicole.

Tails frowned; Nicole sure was a persistent as she was when she was a computer "When I was younger I…kinda liked her. But you know…I was young. She's way older than me, especially now. But she's just a friend…even though she occasionally teases me."

"Do you not mingle in your time off?" asked Nicole looking in his direction.

Which made Tails sallow another lump in his throat, Nicole was so pretty "Well not really…but I have learned how to dance. I've even been dancing in a few clubs but computers and the Tornado are still my main hobby."

Nicole was about to respond when Tails blurted out "I'm sorry…"

Nicole looked curiously at him having a completely different outlook on what they did yesterday; Tails continued "I reacted wrong yesterday…we should have been behind you Nicole. I saw something you did yesterday and I based my conclusion of you on it…" Tails said looking her in the eyes.

Nicole didn't remember anything he was talking about so she guessed it had to be something that wasn't so good "If anything Tails I don't not feel your actions were misplaced. I see what's happening now as I problem I have created…" Nicole said frowning "and I'm trying to fix it."

Tails smiled slightly and so did Nicole. Despite what happened they had all remained friends when things got bad and like always they were there to help each other out. So before long the pair had begun finding sections of the current security code and improving it based on New OS design. Unfortunately during their stint fixing the code Tails informed Nicole there had been a few attacks already they had been able to fend off. Improving the code would help them till tomorrow but it made Nicole nervous. She had to finish the code even quicker now; she also worried about Sonic and his feelings… she hoped he would return to her.

* * *

Sometime later on the south side of time it was getting late; getting close to the sunset. Sonic had just finished helping Rotor packing Nicole's dvd's and Rotor had headed back to castle to help out for tomorrow. Sonic was heading back to Nicole's but he had only got a few blocks away from Rotor's when he ran into Sally after turning a corner. Sonic froze in his spot and Sally turned not looking surprised at all.

"Sonic…I've been looking for you." said Sally.

"Really, why? What are you doing on this side of town?" asked Sonic confused.

Sally held a blank face "…..lets go a walk Sonic….I need to talk to you…." she said walking away.

Sonic was hesitant but followed without any more questions. He caught up with her and they walked side by side; walking in the direction of the city's forcefield. Sonic looked to her and she kept looking straight ahead, not saying a word. He could only guess that she was leading them to the outskirts of the city, where they would be totally alone. Sonic began to sweat; he knew what she wanted to talk about. He just didn't know what she was going to do. It took them about ten minutes to reach near the city's forcefield, the area of the city where it more forest like. Fortunately where Nicole had built the city, a river ran through…Sally and him used to come to this river all the time…

Sally had remained quiet the whole time with a neutral face. She approached the running stream first and stared into the water. Sonic stayed where he stood watching Sally from behind. Sally crossed her arms and a few moments she spoke "Sonic...I still love you."

Sonic's whole body tensed up and he couldn't think of anything to say other than "I don't believe that completely Sally…"

Sally remained where she stood "I don't expect you to, I've made many missteps with you. I cannot take them back…I'm telling you now though…that I love you." she turned around.

"But I just told you..." he was cut off.

Cut off by her stare, her face completely serious and Sonic could see the genuineness. She wasn't lying this time…he had a gut feeling. Sonic then felt his own feelings for her well up again; struggling to control himself he tried to remember the reason why he even broke it off with her in the first place. But it slipped his mind; as his own mind was in a haze at the moment.

Sally saw his indecision, knowing by the look on his face it was hard for him to resist her now. Sally uncrossed her arms; her face neutral and moved towards Sonic. Sonic wanted to move but his body betrayed him as Sally got closer. He then remembered why he broke it with Sally. If she couldn't make up her mind then she didn't really love him…he always had his mind made up about her; she had always come first. Unfortunately that led to a new line of thoughts that had him thinking about giving in and Sally was extremely close; holding his hand at this point. Even if she hadn't been telling the truth before she was now and he almost let go to her. But then he thought of Amy…he thought of Nicole…

Sally was about to grab ahold of Sonics other hand when he got ahold of himself. Nicole made his thoughts make sense again and Sonic politely untangled their hands. Sally frowned and Sonic looked into her eyes "I had made my mind up about you the first time we were together Sally…you didn't…" Sonic paused frowning as well "I decided I needed to move on after the last time…"

Sally despite his stinging words hugged him and he hugged her back "I'm just going to assume something has happened with Nicole…" he voice was muffled, her face was buried in his chest.

Sonic sighed "For now Sally…if there is a next time…until then it's time for me to move on…"

Sally didn't cry, instead she held onto Sonic tightly knowing that this could be there last day together. Sonic held her as well, there relationship wasn't the best but somewhere deep down inside they both cared for each other in one way or another.

* * *

Meanwhile in the mall district Vanilla had just finished buying what she could if things didn't go well tomorrow. She walked calmly through the busy streets past the many panicking citizens making her way back home. Cream and herself were packed and ready to go although for the first time in a while Vanilla had negative thoughts about their chances. If things did go bad she didn't think they would get to far. With the entirety of Mobious bearing down on them she felt they would not miss their chance to finally get at New Mobotroplis. As she walked along she noticed a person with rags and a cup in his hand sitting on the ground. Feeling generous at the moment because of current circumstances she made her way over and put a few coins in his cup.

"Thanks for the ride lady…"a gruff voice said.

Vanilla was confused by his statement but recognized his voice "Vector?" she asked in surprise.

Vectors head shot up and he blinked in surprise "Mrs. Vanilla! Oh I'm so embarrassed!" Vector hid in a nearby cardboard box.

Vanilla followed "What happened?" she asked with sympathy "Why are you in rags so quickly…Nicole's trial was only yesterday?"

Vector spoke through the box "Well it turned out Nicole wasn't bad after all."

Vanilla nodded "I saw the trial."

"I lost my show, they confiscated my equipment, and I've run out of money." Vector said shamefully.

"Oh dear…" said Vanilla placing a hand over her mouth.

"I really thought Nicole was bad, the news made it sound so convincing, ya know?" asked Vector.

Vanilla shook her head at the irony "Well are you ready to go if things don't go right tomorrow?"

Vector poked his head out the box "What's happening tomorrow?" he asked curiously.

Vanilla grimaced, wondering if Vector had any idea of what was going on "What are you going to do now?" she asked.

Vector sighed poking his head out of the box "Well I guess my career as a reporter / detective is over….I honestly don't know. The Nicole story was the biggest thing I've ever had. Now no one believes me because of it." said Vector.

Vanilla thought it might be a good time to extend a helping hand with the end of Mobious and all. This could be there last day "Vector…I could use some help around my house. Why don't you come with me and I'll tell you what's going on."

Vector instantly accepted, he coughed as he stood up "You know any other time I would turn down your offer because I'm a man and I survive…." Vectors stomach growled loudly and he smiled sheepishly "…but I am really hungry."

Vanilla shook her head with a pleasant smile and handed him her bags. Vector had hearts in his eyes the whole way to Vanillas home as she explained the very strange circumstances of Nicole. That and the impact she was having on the entirety of Mobious as princess Sally had explained last night.

* * *

On the northeast side of town Sonic had made his way back to Nicole's. After getting past the men and women in black that surrounded the area he knocked on her door. It was answered quickly with Nicole smiling brightly at the sight of him; steeping aside so he could enter. Sonic looked grateful and Nicole held a small smile curious about his expression as they both sat down on her couch.

Sonic stretched out and slumped into her couch and Nicole picked up her pickup her laptop watching him quietly; waiting for him to speak. He turned to her "How's the code going?"

"I am in the process of writing the real code, about three fourths through. I'm making considerable progress but most of the hard work will be debugging it." Nicole spoke in a soft tone.

Sonic nodded and she grinned not able to hold back asking what was up with him "What is wrong?"

"I ran into Sally…" said Sonic.

Though it did not completely wipe the smile of Nicole's face it did put a dent in her mood; she knew it "What happened…" she said in a neutral tone. She considered Sally more of a threat than Amy.

Sonic sat up "I gotta apologize to you Nicole; I know exactly how you feel when you say strong feelings."

Nicole was still a little upset "So what happened?"

Sonic looked at her upset face and grinned "Nothing like that." He reached over to her and tickled her side.

At which Nicole slapped his hand away; playfully "Sonic!" Nicole smirked back him, she believed that nothing had happened. Nicole placed her laptop down and scooted next to Sonic grabbing his hands and pulling him close to her "I think I could use a break now that I have finished a satisfactory amount of work."

"What kind of break is this?" Sonic joked.

"It will be more than a break if you do not shower me with affection." Nicole laughed softly.

Sonic pulled her closer "I've got too lazy for that." he laughed "Hey Nicole? Are you used to this yet?"

"No" she answered instantly "This is new to me." Nicole said as her doorbell rang ruining the moment.

Nicole released Sonic irritated "Do not move Sonic, my break will continue." She said getting up and answering the door.

But in slow motion as she opened her front door, a sudden anger enveloped her seeing Mina at her doorstep. Her face became angry and she had the urge to slam the door in her face. Her hand trembled in rage holding the door but she restrained herself seeing Mina shrink at her glare. Nicole sighed guessing she was here to apologize like everyone else today "Mina…"

Mina looked depressed and she wasted no time "I'm sorry Nicole…we would have never made it without you…"

"I have been dehumanized; you got just what you wanted." Nicole said with displeasure.

"No…no…this isn't what I wanted. When I heard what happened in the city I wanted to empower the people with my music because the government be kept lying about...you. I wanted them to question authority and stand up for themselves. Instead they ran with it and pushed it way out of proportion…at that point I couldn't stop because…I was doing so well…" she said shamefully.

Nicole still felt anger towards Mina but she didn't want to dwell on such negative things anymore. She actually wanted to leave it all behind….the city and all…"In time…" she paused her face lightening "I may be able to forgive you…but for now I will take your apology at face value." said Nicole.

Mina had expected this to go on a lot longer but since Nicole had abruptly accepted her apology she decided to roll with it "….I'll see you later?"

Nicole nodded "Yes…" said Nicole as she slowly closed her door.

Mina knew Nicole didn't fully accept her apology as she began walking off her property. But as she hit the sidewalk ideas began to form in her head. Since she had been using her music in such a negative way it was time to turn it around. A big smile formed on her face as she thought of ideas, with the resources she had now she could pull off something big. She began to jog back to her trailer thinking that she might be able to do something special for if they survived tomorrow.

Nicole felt her mood had been ruined as she sat back down next to Sonic but once she was back in his arms her anger began to wash away. She knew Sonic had heard her conversation so he stayed silent and so did she. She would finish the code before she went to bed, because tomorrow was the day of reckoning. Tomorrow would be determine whether Mobious stood or if it fell.

* * *

Judgment Day! It has finally come! After all The Freedom Fighters have been through, all the good people of Mobious, will they survive this next attack? Nicole has finally captured Sonic, can she save him so she can continue their relationship? With all the evil of Mobious bearing down on New Mobotroplis, will they finally crush there foes? Will Nicole be able to get the New OS code up in time? What of the relationship of the Freedom Fighters? What happens now that everything is said and done. Will Nicole forgive them? Will Nagus finally become king of New Mobotroplis? Will the Rayju clan take the city? Will Eggman take the city? Will the future be saved? Find out next time! Later.


	22. Covert Showdown

Disclaimer - I do not own Sonic or any other characters. They are property of SEGA and anything Sonic the hedgehog affiliated with it.

* * *

Judgment Day….

The sun was beginning to rise over the cloudy horizon for New Mobotroplis. It seemed unfitting for it to be a nice sunny day with scattered clouds, on a day of such horrible happenings. The rising sun spread shadows across the city, cascading off buildings and homes, with Castle Acorn having the biggest shadow over the city. Only adding to beauty and horror of the day. Again, the streets were dead, the citizens awoke with dread in the pit of their stomachs on this their day of judgment. They had packed all their belongings the previous night, checking to see if they had missed anything this morning. It was all in the hands of the one who they publicly crucified, metaphorically speaking of course. Ironically Nicole, who had protected them before was doing it again. But the irony did not stop this morning as Nicole woke in her bed this morning; there was something she was unaware of.

The sun cracked through the shades on her window, letting her know that it would be warm day as the sun touched her toes on her bed. But the obvious nervousness that the entirety of Mobious was hanging on her shoulders made her fill a bit ill. As she sat up in her bed it creaked and she could feel her hair was a mess again. Though that empty hole that she used to feel because of the lack of affection or love; it wasn't there anymore. For the first time in a while she could sigh in relief; Nicole let her shoulders relax.

Next the excitement of Sonic spurred her to look around her room to see he was absent. She knew that he'd slept on her couch last night but she had hoped he would….she didn't want to entertain such silly thoughts with so much happening today. But she had hoped he would …sneak into her room…and into her bed. But alas she knew he was a gentleman and she appreciated that.

Still, she found this new personal playtime with Sonic something she looked forward to. Silly as it sounded as she had only spent one day with him, and even then it was a day of serious work. Even if it had only been on day. It was something she heard about often hearing other women's tales when she lived in Central City; of their relationships with men. Nicole slowly shook her head and her smile disappeared, she first had to live long enough to do things with Sonic. She got up and out of bed feeling a bit embarrassed about her personal musings on relationships. So quickly she was thinking about levels of intimacy that required time. She did laugh to herself while she cleaned herself up, about how it had only been one day with Sonic and her mind was running wild.

Once cleaned up she made her way down stairs unable to stop her eyes from darting around to see if Sonic was still around. He was still asleep on her couch. Nicole stopped at the bottom of the stairs just looking over him. How unbelievable it was that he…accepted her. Her heart fluttered knowing that he accepted her…because of her past. Any acceptance after the city drug her through the mud was good enough for her. Nicole made her way over to him kneeled onto the floor. Her face returned to neutral as she shook him, they needed to head to the castle and get started. She couldn't retain her smile even with him in front of her right now, with him choosing her…

She had lost all hope before Sonic took her in his arms and yesterday. After they had found out what was going on she had become deftly nervous. Nicole's face became skeptical, Sonic still had no awoke. She wondered how hard a sleeper he was; she began shaking him again.

At this moment she had shivers knowing that the code she wrote could save them or break them. It was completed as of last night but she still had to debug it to get it to run. She was more afraid of losing Sonic…

She stopped shaking him to stare over his form once more. She loved him so much…

Nicole frowned, though determined. No matter what…she had to save him…she would save the one she loved. After a little more shaking Sonic awoke and was greeted by a half smiling Nicole. Sonic did the same and Nicole briefly caressed his face and let go "We need to go." said Nicole.

He yawned; stretching "Alright, I'm up." he said sitting up.

Nicole stood and began retrieving the things she needed for the castle; her computer and other things sat in the corner of the room. Sonic wiped his eyes as he spoke "This is perfect timing you know?" he said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" Nicole asked confused.

Sonic twirled his hand in the air "It's just with this fight just before the Thanks Giving Festival, it just seems like ironic that it's happening so close to it."

Nicole had wrapped her laptop case around her shoulder "Why is that ironic?" she also grabbed the New OS manual off a shelf "I admit it being so close to catastrophic destruction makes it feel like a coincidence, stopping something before the last second. I've heard it was in a few days…" said Nicole now looking to him.

"The Festival is tomorrow." said Sonic with a serious face.

Nicole blinked in surprise "…It's tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that's what stinks the most about this…Nicole?" Sonic asked concerned. She looked zoned out again.

And she had, Nicole was starting to see as her mind faded that this nervousness was triggering her…problem…more. In an instant images of her failing and the destruction because of her failure filled her mind. Now to top it all off it was a day before the anniversary of the Thanks Giving Festival. With her failure came the death of the spirit of the holiday. As it would be forever be burned into history that on this day they were destroyed. The feelings of happiness and joy that radiated from everyone because of the holiday….. "Nicole!" Sonic yelled.

Nicole regained focus staring right back into Sonic's eyes; her face was saddened "….."She stayed silent.

Sonic did his best to smile "I know you can do it."

Nicole tried to as well but was failing to hold her smile and Sonic spoke again "Yea, everyone is counting on you; they will be watching you. But you do what you feel is right, do it for yourself…"

Nicole finally held her smile; finishing his sentence "…Live till you die…"

Sonic grinned "There you go, now let's get going."

Nicole nodded as they headed to the front door but Nicole got there first, and she locked it. Placing the New OS manual and her laptop on the floor "I will not have time for this after we leave the house. This may be the last time…" she said with outstretched arms.

Sonic became sheepish but they embraced; obvious what Nicole wanted. Nicole looked up into his eyes and without saying a word she moved her lips to his once more. Both of their eyes shut hoping the strength of theirs convictions would lead them through the mess they were in.

* * *

Twenty minutes later after a long walk with the Women and Men in black, Nicole and Sonic had made it to the castle. Making their way to the control room where most everyone was present, even the many IT people, but Sally was not present. Tails, Rotor, Amy, Bunnie, and Antoine were quick to stop what they were doing to greet them.

"Where's Sally?" asked Sonic.

"She's in a meeting with our allies." said Amy.

"So they got here quick huh?" asked Sonic.

"Knuckles got here last night, he's still pretty steamed." said Tails.

"Ol knuckle head is always mad, so all the other Freedom Fighters are here to?" asked Sonic curiously.

Antoine nodded "From the corners of Mobious."

"This is getting ugly already." said Rotor and everyone had looks of worry "We've got a few attacks already."

Nicole felt nervous again "How serious?" asked Nicole.

"From the level of seriousness of the attacks, it's been minor for now, but I'm guessing they'll increase until…you know…"said Tails.

"Then we still have time." said Nicole determined.

The confidence in her voice boost everyone else's; though her words did not convey what she was feeling. That her determination was steaming from wanting to save Sonic "I have finished the code and I need to debug it."

Everyone but Sonic and Nicole sighed in relief and Rotor spoke to all the technician's in the room "Listen up everyone." they all turned to his voice "We are officially in work mode. We need to help Nicole by keeping all threats at bay until she can install the new security code. Starting now. We've already had attacks this morning so let's get to work." Rotor said in a strong tone.

The IT people agreed in strong response to helping Nicole, cheering her name and praising her. They all seated themselves at the computers all around the room and instantly went to work "Do you have anything to add Nicole?" asked Rotor.

Nicole thought for a moment before she spoke; she spoke to everyone "I'm assuming one major target will be the power grids, I would suggest keeping an eye on them."

The IT people vocally approved anything she said and continued working. Nicole frowned, and everyone did. This still wasn't full proof of their trust after what happened "We got a computer ready for you Nicole over here." Tails spoke to Nicole.

"Thank you." she said as everyone followed her; standing behind her. Nicole placed her laptop case on the floor next to herself and the New OS Manual on the desk in front of herself.

"Call Rotor or me if you need anything Nicole." said Tails walking to a seat a few feet away from around next to a few technicians.

"We'll do our best to hold them off." said Rotor taking and even closer seat, just two chairs away.

Another technician came over and sat next to Nicole; looking around she found she was surrounded by technician's across the room "Let me get started…" without another word she focused on her work; pulling out her usb stick and transferring the new code.

Sonic, Antoine, Bunnie, and Amy looked at each other and shrugged "We can't do nothin here." said Bunnie.

"We can hope…" Antoine said seriously.

"That was corny." Sonic chuckled.

"I married a man with bad timing." Bunnie shook her head.

Antoine frowned "It wasn't that bad…"

"Yes it was." Amy said dully.

Sonic slapped him on the back grinning and Antoine sighed in defeat. They all couldn't help but feel like helpless children knowing all they could do was watch in one of their biggest fights yet. They stood behind Nicole with tension building, right now everyone in Mobious that hated them were currently trying to destroy them. Though they didn't want to admit it, it made them sweat because the scale of this massive attack. The pair's worriedly looked one another as they waited and watched.

* * *

Meanwhile in a secret underground base the evil Dr. Eggman was getting ready for his assault on New Mobotrloplis. He stood in a control room with walls of glass looking down onto his factory floor of robots. He didn't look much different except a few gray hairs on his mustache; which he had grown out a little longer. He smiled evilly looking slightly to his left; make that the size of air plane hangars. Over ten thousand robots! Built specifically to hack New Mobotroplis using the exploit that he bought off the Babylon Rouges. Eggman then silently growled to himself; he wasn't going to let them get away this time.

That hedgehog was his this time! Eggman pinched his mustache knowing that Sonic knew nothing about computers. Even if they fought this time there was no way they could stop him. The scale was just too massive; they were talking about over at least one hundred thousand criminals attacking the city's security all at once. Eggman placed his hands on a convent metal railing in front of him; despite wanting to do this he and everyone else needed to do this.

Currently New Mobotroplis was so strong, such a superpower, that in about ten year's time all villainy would be eradicated. It had almost drove Eggman insane for a second time trying to figure out how their technology had become stronger than his.

He walked over to his computer and took a seat; pulling up all his files on the subject. Out of everything he researched it all seemed to revolve around the A.I. of the city; Nicole. Eggman scowled, he was no fool. Whatever was going on there had something to do with her whether she was there or not as he overheard. He was miraculously able to hack Nicole for the first time the last time he attacked the city six years ago. She was still more powerful than him but he was able to observe her; it was the reason he attacked the city in the first place. He had learned a few things about Nicole in the time he spied on her six years ago. One thing he knew for sure was that she several hundred years old; she had spoke it aloud. He didn't get much more information from her but he knew she was something different. Something he wanted control of.

He had never seen artificial intelligence act in such a way. Eggman closed the files and folded his hands in front of his face feeling the strangest thing he had ever felt…hope. The thought made him cringe but it was true, he didn't know if they had something up their sleeves but he guessed that since he was able to break through with the exploit, even if they did, there could just be no way in Mobious they could fend off an attack this massive. Eggman leaned back in his chair grinning again, now that he thought of it; it would be the biggest attack in Mobian history.

Eggman laughed manically "Muhahahahaha!" the fact was…this time…he would crush them.

Then Snively came into the control room holding a clipboard. Snively had not aged well; the stress Eggman constantly put him through had him growing gray hair already. His eye were baggy and he looked tired "Sir, only but a few are ready and synchronized. Until the rest contact you we will not be able to begin."

Eggman became enraged as Snively handed the clipboard to him. He read over it and yelled at Snively "Lien-Da is not ready yet! She better be ready in a few hours or she's getting left out! If anyone is not ready they will be left out!" he yelled.

"Yes sir." Snively said in a dry tone glaring at him.

Before he left Eggman called out to him "Oh Snively?"

Snively flinched "Yes sir?"

"Once we've broken through we have to syphon all the information we can. The swatbots will be en route to the city by that point, I'm sure you do not trust they anyone will keep their word?" he asked.

"No sir." Snively said turning around to face sounding suspicious.

"Once this goes down this is going to be a free for all. We need to steal the information and reverse engineer it because unfortunately everyone will be doing the same…you get the gist?" asked Eggman in a serious tone.

"Yes sir, we will be in for quite the fight when the technology from New Mobotroplis is released." said Snively.

"Good…" Eggman said in a tone was offsetting to Snively "Be ready then…" he pushed his spectacles up on his nose "It's going to be dangerous."

Snively was to nervous to respond when Eggman scowled at him "Now go relay my message to those idiots. Go!"

Snively stuttered "Ye..yes si..sir." he said swiftly making his way out of the room.

Eggman turned his chair in the direction of the windows of the control room; staring at the many robots below. It was still early on this side of Mobious so when he started the attack, when the sun rose, it would be around evening in New Mobotroplis. He had everything set up and right now he was just waiting, the Eggman Empire would begin is reign again. Eggman growled, just as soon as his allies woke up.

* * *

Similar to Eggman's location, it was still very early in the Dragon Kingdom. Around five a.m.; it was still dark but The Bride of Conquering Storm was awake. Still in her night robes, she was currently in her middle room; or as she liked to call it her war room. One large candle dimly lit the room; she could not sleep with such a monumental occurrence about to happen. With a caliper and pencil in hand she measured the circumference of a globe of Mobious. Slowly her fingers trailed all the way to the other side of Mobious where New Mobotroplis resided. She circled the spot on the globe were the city was and placed her tools down.

She grabbed a nearby piece of paper and began right down simple math equations, when she was done she rechecked the globe spinning it. She kept a neutral face, her calculations were right. It would be around evening in New Mobotroplis when the sun rose in the Dragon Kingdom.

Satisfied she paced back in forth in front of the globe with her hands behind her back. All of her contacts were ready to attack but despite her excitement at all the possible killing and taking over the world she had a fear in the back of her mind.

Her clan.

If they broke through, not even just her clan, but everyone was going to be in immediate danger. There would be many deaths in her clan she knew, this power was going to corrupt individuals even more. She stopped pacing, thinking at times like this, she wondered about her allegiances. Being bad….she knew too much of anything was bad. Yet people like herself continued down self-destructive paths. As far as she was concerned she was already in too deep, they would attack the city…but…she knew…

All heck would break lose when they did.

Yet and still wanted to get her revenge on the continued damage caused by Nicole; by killing her. Every technological attack from Nicole in the past still had the Rayju Clan reeling back to this day. Nicole's exploits were very hard to remove; viruses that copied themselves were still on their severs to this day. But even if it was very dangerous, if they could make the technology there their own they would rule all.

Conquering Storm nodded thoughtfully thinking the payout was good enough despite the causalities that would come. She placed her hand on the globe of Mobious trying to focus on what it would be like to rule the world; half smiling. But as she slowly removed her hand from it, her hand felt cool. She then realized she was sweating. She frowned, it was a very breezy night…but she was sweating….

She hid what she was feeling…which was fear…what did you do when you reached the top? She wondered….she could no longer hide her nervousness. She was powerful right now, but sometimes she still felt empty. She scowled not wanting to confront her feelings. She then grabbed the silent whistle off the table in front of her and walked into her bedroom and opened the door to the exit. She blew into it and moments later Lighting Lynx was speeding up the stairs to her.

He dropped down to kneel "You called Bride of Conquering Storm?" he said keeping his head down.

Her angry face was dimly illuminated by the candlelight from the war room; or her middle room "Come in." she stated walking away "And close the door behind you."

Lighting Lynx's ears fell in fear and his face was full of confusion. Wondering if he had heard her right; inviting him into her room. He hesitantly stepped in at the entrance and stopped. She looked back at him glaring and he closed her door as she walked in her war room. Lighting Lynx's heart was pounding; not many people entered her room. He definitely had ever been in here; he dared not move until she called him.

"Come here." she said angrily.

Lighting Lynx flinched at the tone of her voice; she was really upset about something. He had reached the threshold of the war room when she spoke "Stand right there." she said authoritatively.

Lighting Lynx almost stumbled, taking a step out of the room, standing in between rooms. Conquering Storm was looking over some papers while many crazy thoughts ran through Lighting Lynx's head. The most prominent one being how she was…in her night clothes. He had a hard time not trying to stare at her. She was very blunt so he figured whatever spurred this sudden moment had something to do with the attack in a few hours.

To an extent, he was right "Before I laid for sleep I had no time to mention this to you." she said looking away from her papers at him "You will be leading our best into the city to capture whatever you can. Along with Eggman raiding, there will be third parties in the city." she looked seriously at him "Be careful."

Lighting Lynx gulped and nodded as she continued "If it becomes to dangerous pull out. While we are gathering information we will likely be attacked by the Gossamer, Shonobi, and Yagyu clans. I have found that they have sided with Eggman." she said in a grim tone; one which Lighting Lynx had never heard her speak in.

"You will be vulnerable…" Lighting Lynx as the realization dawned upon him.

Conquering Storm let out a sigh of frustration "I will…" sounding as if she was already writing a death sentence.

Lighting Lynx dismissed his thoughts of romance because of the seriousness of her tone. Conquering Storm's voice strengthened again "Your team will be waiting for you in an hour at the entrance. That is the time you leave, be prepared. Oh and if you see Nicole do not hesitate to capture her."

He knelled "Yes, Bride of conquering Storm."

"Now go." she stated simply.

Lighting Lynx rose and turned to leave. Then he did something he would never do in her presence. He turned back to look at her before walked away, actually locking eyes with her. Staring deeply into her angry blood red eyes and she did not protest at him. She looked back at him until he decided to move and leave her room. As he left he watched her cold glare disappear behind the wall as he moved into her bedroom and to the door to leave. As he ran down the stairs to his room he could not help but think of the worse.

And Conquering Storm who stood at the same spot in her of her war room thought the same. That it might be the last time they might see each other.

* * *

It was almost around noon back in New Mobotroplis and the attacks were getting more frequent. Antoine and Sonic had gone to the meetings Sally was giving to all the allies that had arrived in the city. Bunnie and Amy had gone out in the city for a while to see if citizens were ready to go. But they had returned to the control room not to long after to tell Nicole some less than fortunate news. Amy and Bunnie made their way into the control room spurring Nicole to look away from her computer.

Nicole raised her eyebrow in confusion at the looks of slight surprise "We tried to stop them Nicole but it's been in the works since yesterday." Amy said pointing out the windows of the room.

Nicole then noticed the simulated jumbo screens around the city's force field; they weren't there this morning. They were so big she could see one from across the city; on them were reporters standing just outside the castle. Nicole sighed sitting back down "I am not surprised that they would try and broadcast a story out of this."

But Bunnie noticed Nicole's look of worry "You're not lookin to good sugh."

Nicole placed the New OS manual in her lap as she read from it and typed "I don't not feel good." she said frowning "I have not wrote the code correct as I hoped, I am rewriting a new section to debug because every test I've run this morning has failed."

"I know I shouldn't be asking but what's wrong with it?" asked Amy shrugging.

"The code is behaving differently now that I am using the OS, it has to be written within the operating specifications currently on the system." said Nicole.

"I hav no idea what you're saying." said Bunnie removing her hat and fanning herself "Did anything happen while we were gone?" Bunnie asked Nicole.

"A small portion of people have begun their attack." said Nicole.

Amy and Bunnie looked shocked "They're attacking now?" asked Bunnie.

Tails spoke from a few chars down "Not only that, its starting to increase. Looks like some were eager to get a head start."

Nicole feeling nervous of Tail's words did her best to focus as her mind had almost begun to wander again. Nicole spent a few hours with the New OS Manual in her lap before she was finally able to get the code to a point where it was readable to the New OS so she could debug it. Not after many failed attempts though. But by that point it was getting on in the day; around four p.m. Time sure was flying; she couldn't even keep track of it. Every time she looked up a large chunk of time had transpired.

Sonic, Antoine, and Sally had returned not to long into her debugging; but not alone. Knuckles, Freedom Fighters from around the globe, and many allies from around Mobious had all gathered into the control room to watch Nicole. For the most part they were still confused about how much danger they were in; a covert war Sally had explained. They all remained silent so the tech people could work but Nicole could hear whispers of her name every now and then. As she continued to fail to initiate a test the fear that she might fail increased especially with all the people in the room watching her now.

They had to know what was going on now. Nicole could feel their stares on the back of her neck while she worked. It was mind wracking how silent it was. All that could heard was the tapping of keyboards around the room…silently fighting for the entirety of Mobious. This quiet battle was unlike others, the attacks were quick and they were silent. Which made her nervousness grow, but after another thirty minutes of failure ridden bugging and writing she was finally able to run a test on the code. When she stopped typing and a progress bar came up on the screen people in the room began conversing and the gang all came up behind Nicole.

With Sally speaking first "What's happening?" she asked Nicole.

"I am running a test for the code. Once it is complete, if it works, I will update." said Nicole, her ears were bent back; nervousness shown on her face.

Rotor cut in to inform everyone before they asked Nicole any questions "In the last ten minutes we got fifty thousand incoming connections."

"What was that?" asked Knuckles butting in on their conversation.

To which Rotor spoke up so everyone could hear "We got fifty thousand incoming connections in the last ten minutes."

This made everyone in the room burst into spontaneous conversation. Julie-Su spoke over most voices "There getting ready to attack."

Her words silenced everyone until a tech woman spoke aloud "We've got something on the radar just outside the city." the woman spoke shocked.

"What are the coordinates?" asked Tails; he and Rotor moved to the IT woman.

She could not respond, only blurting out "….everywhere…"

Tails and Rotor looked at the radar and couldn't believe their eyes. Blips…everywhere! "Someone get a visual on this!" yelled Tails.

An IT guy got a visual on the big computer screen in no time showing everyone how deep in trouble they were. Eggman's robots stood lined up next to each other; many different forms from over the years. The Four house clan members stood side by side. Members of the legion; they had been busy because it looked like they had a small army waiting for them. Even Mammoth Moguls goons were perched just outside the city. Various low life thieves and mercenaries had begun surrounding the city coming in droves from around Mobious.

Everyone who had come to New Mobotroplis did not regret it now. Fully believing what Sally had told them about Mobious about to end, everyone could spot a villain they knew and there numbers where unbelievable. Along with the fact that, them standing outside the city wasn't the biggest attack. Wide eyed and slack jawed the allies of the Freedom Fighters realized right now there was an even bigger attack going on right now and they couldn't even see it. Then royal guards rushed down the hall and blocked the entrance to the control room. Reporters and cameras clamored loudly and made lots of noise wanting to be the first to get footage of Nicole. Spurring a few of the allies to help quiet them.

Then an IT person yelled out in fear "My sever crashed…there's so many incoming connections…"

Rotor and Tails ran back to their seats "They've started!" yelled Tails.

Nicole momentarily blinked in surprise at how quick things were spiraling out of control. She fearfully turned around in her chair to see onlookers looking back at her equally fearful. Nicole quickly turned back to her screen to see the test update was near completion. She began helping fend of the attacks as it ran but the moment she did a few of the computers became locked and the technicians on them could not use them anymore. Video of various evil doers popped up on screen laughing, including Eggman and Conquering Storm.

Nicole shook her head to keep focused as she began sweating; now they were a few technicians down. Then loudly the broadcast from the news casters boomed through the city from the jumbo trons, explaining everything they could see at the moment. Out of the corner of her eye Nicole could see herself on the big screens. Just as the test update completed and the bar that showed the files being saved ran. Nicole fearfully clicked next to see the results….successful….

Nicole with shaky hands immediately went into the control panel and did a system update with the New OS security code that she had wrote "I am updating the security code." Nicole said aloud; she felt embarrassed after failing to initiate the code for almost six hours.

With the many people in the room talking lowly and the news reporters loudly trying to enter the room, Tails heard her statement "What's the ETA Nicole?"

Nicole felt her gut drop "…..Ten minutes…."

"Say what!" one of the technicians exclaimed loudly.

"You heard her! We have to hold off the whole world for ten minutes!" said Rotor.

"That doesn't sound too hard." Sonic chimed in.

Everyone, even the allies took a second to say "Shut up Sonic!"

Sonic put on a sour face "Alright, alright…."

A news woman trying to get past Lyco spoke into her microphone "Nicole, infamous A.I of New Mobotroplis has just stated that a new security code will be in place in ten minutes."

All around New Mobotroplis citizens were glued to their televisions screens; wherever they were. Inside bars, grocery stores, in bunkers. Some stepped out of their homes and looked skyward to the jumbo trons to hear the latest updates of all the craziness.

A female bird and her daughter stepped out of their house and looked up to the jumbo screen to hear unsettling news "I'm Diane and I repeat. If you haven't heard there is an army stationed just outside the city. There is a silent war happening as we speak, thanks to Nicole we survived this long…we just have to last a few minutes…" the news woman; female giraffe spoke with trepidation.

Back in the control room things were getting louder as they had begun to lose control of the of the city's protocol's. The allies began arguing about where they should run to and the news reporters only made it worse. Sally, Amy, Sonic, Antoine and Bunnie stood a few feet behind Nicole waiting impatiently as she busily typed away.

Sally spoke to Tails "What's the damage?"

"Over one hundred thousand and counting…" Tails said nervously.

The gang looked at each other gulping, there were over one hundred thousand people attacking them. If was even more unfortunate as they could say or do nothing to help. Conquering Storm or Eggman didn't even bother to monologue this time. It made them tense up as they silently placed their hopes on Nicole knowing what she was doing "ETA Nicole?" asked Sally.

Nicole minimized the programs she was working to look at the progress bar…

"|||||||||||||||||||||||||||…"

"About five….." but as Nicole spoke something terrible happened.

In a few seconds the screens around her went black. The technicians looked on in complete shock, jolting their hands away from their keyboards as if they had been bitten. They began shutting down in a line right towards her computer; luckily she was sitting at the end. In a nick of time she found the connection that was causing it and isolated it. They shut down all the way right next to hers. Every single person froze looking at Nicole computers screen.

Nicole was wide eyed as she stared at her screen; the room was quiet. Nicole stayed still; she couldn't blink, hoping her computer wouldn't shut off. But after a few moments she was reassured as it stayed on. She was relived only to have another realization that was even harder to sallow. She had no help now…for five more minutes…with so many attacks it surprised her they even lasted this long…

Nicole stared at her computer screen with a blank face…she had to fight off the whole world….

Her hands lowered away from the keyboard….

Speechless everyone in room remained motionless as Nicole blankly stared at the computer screen. The overbearing weight of the current situation had made Nicole space out. She just couldn't do this alone, stopping over one hundred thousand hackers was impossible. She couldn't be everywhere at once. With a distressed face she turned around in her seat to see everyone looking at her, and she herself could not open her mouth. Worriedly the allied Freedom Fighters could tell by the look on her face, it was over. Even the gang began discussing what they should do but Nicole with a sad face looked to Sonic in the midst of the chaos.

He only listening to the others, noticed her stare and he held a halfhearted smile as he stared into her eyes. Nicole was able to muster a small smile…she couldn't lose him….she could not give up…she had to protect him…

She began thinking of the one day she had spent with him. All the ridiculous questions and statements he had said about computers made her almost chuckle. The power began to fluctuate and the city's force field began to wane as Nicole thought of all the silly things Sonic had said to her. Then it hit her…she blinked, sitting straight up. She couldn't be everywhere at once but New OS programming could; as ridiculous as Sonic's statements such programming could be made on the New OS. She could try and use commands from the New OS language… this idea hadn't come to her because she was so busy just make the security code…

Since she was out of options she did not think one second longer; for Sonic…

She spun around flipping through the manual in her lap and began reading from it. Sonic moved away from the guys and they noticed; moving to her as well.

"What is it Nicole?" Tails asked curiously.

"The city runs the New OS but does not have its programming. It does not have security but I can use what I have learned to defend with New OS programming language. It is a longshot." said Nicole typing away.

"You learned a lot in a few days Nicole." said Amy looking a bit more hopeful.

"It is not a lot, only basic's." said Nicole.

"Oh…." everyone in the vicinity nervously said together.

"I see what you're saying though, we don't have security but you can use New OS language to fight back." said Rotor.

"What's the ETA Nicole?" asked Sally.

Nicole minimized the command prompt she was working on to see "…Three minutes."

As she typed away she began losing control of the power grids again. She quickly skimmed through the manual looking for a solution. The Freedom Fighters looked up at the lights as they flickered. As did the Allies; looking up at the light fixtures flickering. Nicole typed in a command to scan the connection and find vulnerabilities in it. Once the scan completed it showed the connection had an open port. She injected it and with the added power of the New OS she added to the command to seek out all similar connections and attack them as well. In a moment the power stabilized.

Nicole quickly checked the status of the city's power grids "We are temporarily regaining protocols over the city's power grids Sally."

Sally felt her confidence shift "Good, is it possible to get the other computers up again?"

To which Tails answered "No can do, they have control over them and the only way to get rid of those viruses are a bit time consuming."

Sally nodded when Nicole gasped "What's wrong?" asked Sally.

"They are shifting all their focus onto my computer…" she said flipping through the manual "Two attack methods…routing redirection and service denial." said Nicole.

Tails rubbed his chin "On such a large scale I'm not sure what to suggest."

"I'm with Tails on this one, we usually only get a small amount of traffic. Dealing with twenty to forty connections at a time." said Rotor.

"They are redirecting information paths…so I am going to temporarily shut down one of our networks." said Nicole.

"Why didn't you guys install this stuff offline?" asked Amy.

"We have multiple networks and it's not just as simple as flipping a switch. We had to inform everyone and the networks are integrated into our security." said Tails.

Amy nodded and the room grew louder as the allies noticed the city's force field faltering "Once it is shut down the connections will funnel into another stopping their current attacks. Then I will restart them, it will relive a small amount of pressure." Nicole said distractedly.

The Freedom Fighters silently agreed with Nicole with everyone but Rotor and Tails understanding what she was saying "I have lost access to the task manger…" Nicole read through the manual looking back and forth to the screen "…so…"

Nicole with the added power of the New OS used the command prompt to target connections causing the problems with system services and scan the files being transferred to her computer that were allowing the hackers a backdoor into the system. After finding one file she opened an elevated command prompt. Using another special New OS command, to delete all files that she had marked, like the one she had found. To delete all similar files pouring into the system; a command for the New OS to act on its own and delete what she had marked. In a moment she could access the task manager and find similar viruses, track them, and issue similar commands she had just entered.

The Freedomg Fighters anxiously stood behind Nicole watching her masterfully multitask different programs. Rotor noticed the city's force field fading out of the corner of his eye, elbowing Sally in her side and she looked to where he pointed. The rest of the gang looking distressed rubbed their palms and wiped their foreheads "How much time Nicole?" asked Sally in a distressed voice.

Nicole quickly minimized her work and looked at the progress bar…

"|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||…"

"One minute…" she said shaking her head; her hands still shakily typed away at the keyboard.

The IT people ran around the control room screaming in fear and the allies had become slightly physical in their arguments. Guntiver had begun arguing with Queen Hathor about whether they should be leaving right now. With various allies discussing escape plans since everything had so quickly went out of control. Although everyone knew there was nowhere to run. The guards at the door were finally pushed out of the way and the reporters stopped a few feet from Nicole fixing themselves up for the camera. The Freedom Fighters stepped in their way keeping them away from Nicole.

They couldn't see all that was going on but Nicole didn't have time to tell them as she typed away. She had held them off just barely and right now they were breaking through. They had gained control of the city power again and she'd lost control of the city's protocol's minutes ago. Now the force field was going and she was losing control over her computer.

Just then a male tiger reporter, in a blue suit spoke into his microphone "Ralph Hatcha on the scene. In a shocking turn of events our technicians have lost control over their computers and were being mercilessly attacked." he spoke in a dry and boring tone.

In the park many citizens who had their belongings in their hands, ready to run looked up to the jumbo screens. Their faces horrified seeing that the force field was failing and that the jumbo screen was tearing and it was filled with static as the male tiger spoke "Nicole has just told us that it will take…."

All citizens who were watching froze in fear seeing the mustached face of their most hated enemy. Dr. Eggman! In control of all screens grinned evilly into them. Most citizens couldn't help but growl at him; he had been trying to destroy them for as long as they could remember "Muhhahahahaha! Sonic! I hope you can hear this because I wanted to let you know that we are about to break through! Muhahahaha!" he laughed heartily.

"I know you've been trying to stop me but come on!" he stated widely "What can you do to stop this?" he chuckled whipping a tear from his eye "There is nothing on Mobious that can stop this!"

Then Eggman abruptly stopped talking; looking annoyed when a few screens cleared up to show the second big contender of this devious plot. The Bride of Conquering Storm! Looking quite pleased with herself she spoke calmly "If you do not remember me you will. This is a hostile takeover…" he eyes darted slightly off screen seeing Eggman typing on another screen not far away. She growled "Eggman?"

Eggman hearing his name called gained the same level of loathing on his face "Oh not this again! This city is mine! Your next!" he threatened.

Conquering Storm snarled "Likely you would spit such garbage. Once we've taken the city I'll make sure to visit you first for that comment!"

Eggman was still angry but his next retort was not filled with venom "Since were both here…truce?"

Everyone around the city gasped in shock, the Freedom Fighters and all. Eggman offering a truce! It wasn't that unbelievable because of the situation unfortunately. Conquering Storm held her angry face "Until we are done here…"

They both laughed manically meanwhile back in the control room there conversation was heard. The power was fluctuating and the city's force field had just shut down; taking the jumbo screens offline as well. It was pure chaos in the control room, the allies had begun fighting and the IT people and the guards had got caught up in it. Lupe and Dylan struggled to keep Knuckles from fighting Augustus. As Sealia and Guru Emu tried to hold back Augustus. Elias and Walt Wallabee began shouting at each other despite knowing that even I they hadn't come the danger would be the same. The Freedom Fighters surrounded Nicole so she could continue working and sally spoke to her over all the noise "What's happening Nicole?"

"I have almost lost control..." said Nicole.

"How much longer? asked Sally.

She didn't hear a response from Nicole though; Sally turned her head to see her computer lock. Sally quickly turned around as Nicole's hands fell away from her keyboard. Spurring the rest of the gang to do the rest; turning to see another progress bar pop up on screen. It was the bar showing the progress of the update saving the files onto the system. The Freedom Fighters adrenaline pumped knowing Nicole's silence was answer enough that it was nearly done. But Sonic took a double take looking out the windows after something had caught his eye; he hastily made his way over. Opening the window so he could stick his head out of it.

"Oh crap…" Sonic said as Amy and Antoine joined him at the window.

Many airships were coming towards the city "They have air support…" Antoine said fearfully.

"How much firepower are they packing Antoine?" asked Amy with disbelief on her face.

Antoine gulped "Well since they were nice enough to bomb us…I'm guessing from the size of those carriers…they have enough to demolish the city."

Sally, Bunnie, Tails, Rotor, and Nicole had their eyes glued to her computer screen since she could no longer control her computer. They watched hoping beyond hope the update would complete before everything was lost.

Nicole blinked a few times, so tense she couldn't move, staring at the progress bar…

"||||||||||||||||||||||||…."

The allies had exploded into physical violence, breaking things and causing a general mess. Citizens could be heard screaming just outside the castle; obviously getting ready to run. Though they couldn't see it the army out the city had probably begun to advance.

"||||||||||||||||||||||||||.."

It was almost complete, and the chaos intensified as the city alarms went off. Blaring loudly and causing people to panic even more. Eggman and Conquering Storm's horrid laughter could be heard all around them from the computer screens as Sally, Bunnie, Tails, Rotor, and Nicole focused on the progress bar.

"|||||||||||||||||||||||||||."

Antoine, Amy, and Sonic looked up the many various airships as they finally were hovering directly over the city. They began opening their hatches…

"|||||||||||||||||||||||||||" complete; the progress bar disappeared.

Sally, Bunnie, Tails, Rotor, and Nicole waited and watched as Nicole grabbed the mouse. She was able to move it again. She began trying other things seeing if she had full access again while the new security code loaded in the background. Antoine, Amy, and Sonic watched in horror as they began dropping bombs.

Then momentarily the alarms cut off and the power stabilized. Making Nicole and everyone flinch. Some jumping in surprise now that the lights were back to normal. Nicole seeing she had full access to everything again quickly began re-enabling things that had been shut down. The force field being the first. In less than a few seconds the city's force field jumped back online covering the city; bringing the jumbo screens back online. Antoine, Amy, and Sonic watched as the bombs almost entering the city, bounce off the force field launching in any which direction. Some bounced directly back at the airships, making them explode and crash into others. While some of the bombs bounced into the areas around the city causing great damage to their enemies.

Next Nicole removed all the service denials regaining control over all the city's protocols. She then used the command prompt to use a New OS command to scan for viruses on their networks. To remove the virus from all the computers, after she did all the computers around the room cut back on. The IT people, bruised and sore quickly returned to their seats and began working. In less than a minute Nicole restored all functionality back to the city. Clearing the jumbo trons screens; leaving Eggman and Conquering Storm on screen. As well as bringing up video of other people attacking so everyone could see them. A still legionized Drago Wolf, Mammoth Mogul, Diesel, and everyone was surprised to see Miles on screen. And many other masterminds were placed above the city on the jumbo screens.

Nicole then dawned a serious face. Everyone in the room remained quiet in her presence; her typing echoing through the room.

Around the city the many panicking citizens had briefly stopped were they stood. Seeing that the force field was back up and that it had deflected the bombs. They all dawned confused faces wondering if they should still be panicking. Also taking notice of the jumbo screens; finally seeing the faces of their attackers.

Back in the control room everyone could hear the yelling and frustrated voices of Eggman and Conquering storm over the many stunned villains on the screens. Conquering Storm, in the distance from the control room looked off screen "Then try it again! Didn't you fools just say we broke through!" she screamed.

Eggman on another screen yelled loudly at Snively "What the heck just happened!" Eggman paused looking off screen "Then rerun the program!"

"Sir…we've…lost control…" Snively said off screen.

Nicole entered a few more commands and many downloading bars popped up on her screen as she opened a video connection with their enemies. A jumbo screen cleared and Nicole's face filled the screen over the city.

The Freedom Fighters and the allies wondered what in the world was she doing but after what she just did, they decided to just keep their mouth shut. The villains on the screens jumped in surprise seeing Nicole pop up on the their screens; sneering at them. They all scowled but grinned evilly, one thing they had been looking forward to seeing was Nicole. To see what and where she had been hiding.

Conquering Storm held a smug grin "Your information will be ours soon, as will be your city. Why have you decided to show yourself? Have you given up?"

Eggman laughed "My dear, where have you been all these years? Once were all done here, I want to know, do I have to force you to show me what you've been hiding?"

The citizens, wherever a screen was, watched mesmerized; some outside took a seat on the ground watching this strange spectacle. Nicole waited a moment before she spoke but when she did she put everyone at ease "I've heard what you have said Eggman and you are wrong. I am the one thing on Mobious that can stop you."

The collective villains began to sweat seeing their current attempts to attack the city were not working. The allies and the Freedom Fighters could not help but smile knowing that they would live another day. But also, Nicole giving it to their enemies "Whatever you think is in the past. I am here now and I will not hesitate to decimate you for what you have tried to do today. And this is not warning you to back off, I'm telling you."

Nicole stared angrily into the screen "I have control of the city again and what's more is we have updated. So you may try and attack us, I want you to. I want you to know that you will fail, I guarantee you will never break through again."

The villain's anger was replaced with slight worry at where Nicole was going "To prove this, right now I currently have control of your systems." Nicole's anger faded to smugness.

The villains shocked quickly scrambled their keyboards but they received no response "I am going to flex another muscle and let you know I am currently downloading everything from your hard drives. I don't know what I will do with the information, I might keep it for myself or I might release it." Nicole said with an arrogant face.

The villains instantly began trying to disconnect but their computers were unresponsive. Nicole slowly shook her head "You can disconnect once I release you."

The allies and the Freedom fighters became giddy at the way Nicole was socketing it to their enemies but remained quiet "Do not try this again, next time I won't hesitate." said Nicole.

The villains were speechless at how quick things had turned on them, it didn't take them long to figure out how much stronger Nicole had become. Eggman was the first to disconnect by getting up from his seat and throwing the nearest object into his computer screen. Nicole saw on her screen that his connection disappeared. Conquering Storm followed suite walking of screen and her video disappeared along with her connection. Pretty soon many connections began to disappear. One IT woman spoke in a happy tone "We losing connections by the second!"

Sally stepped forward smiling "Download everything you can."

"Yes Princess." the IT people said collectively.

Before long the sweeping chaos that flooded the city had left just as quickly with the video screens of the villains on the jumbo trons going black. Nicole had not released her hold of their computers and the villains smashed their own computers to break free. Leaving Nicole as the only one left on the jumbo trons. Slowly all around the city citizens hurried out of their homes, businesses, or wherever they were to run into the streets. Slowly their faces lit up with smiles and they began to cheer in celebration.

Back in the control room the same happened. Slowly everyone's faces burst into smiles and they burst into celebration; the allies shook hands and conversed with each other. Lobo and Lupe hugged each other while Ema and Stu exchanged hearty laughs. The news reporters spoke into their cameras. The Freedom Fighters spoke among themselves while Sally was handing out orders "Get a visual on outside the city." Sally spoke with confidence.

A few taps later an IT guy got a visual on the big computer screen "Here you go Princes."

Everyone stopped and paused to look; even Nicole. It showed the various evil doers racing away from New Mobotroplis. The air ships could be seen in the distance. Some of them were damaged badly from the bombs that were dropped. The imagery caused and another uproar of celebration in the form of shouts and yells and happy faces.

But Nicole turned back around in her seat slumping down in her chair in relief, relief that everything was going to be ok. But then she typed a few more commands into her computer. The command put her face on every jumbo tron in the city. She also made sure to check and see if all connections in the city were secure. She didn't want anyone outside the city to hear her. This caused momentary confusion before Nicole began speaking into her computer. Gathering attention from the people in the control room to the citizens all around New Mobotroplis.

Nicole's face was neutral as she spoke "I do not believe I need to introduce myself, I am sure you know me by now…." Nicole paused "I have tried my hardest…my hardest…to fit into socially acceptable standards. I will let you know right now, the Nicole you used to know. The artificial intelligence that was only a hologram…" Nicole paused again; it was never easy to talk of her past "That was…that is me. I am the same A.I. that used to roam this city…" Nicole spoke to everyone.

And though she could not hear the gasp outside the control room the citizens were in pure awe at her reveal. Some were still angry and some felt reverence since she had just saved them; some of the reverence was because they had missed her.

In the control room The Freedom Fighters once again didn't not have the guts to question Nicole, only to listen to her after what she had done "I will not go into detail but for a lack of better words…I now have a physical body. I cannot tell you how because I do not remember…but I feel this needs to be known getting back to my initial statement."

Nicole cleared her throat as everyone in the entire city heard what she had to say "From what I do know I am not too far off from…my time as a computer. That being said, from what I can remember in my…current form…ever since I became consciously aware…." Nicole blinked her eyes; her feelings on the subject were very important to her.

"I…I..just wanted to be like everyone else…" Nicole said in a descending tone. Everyone who listened to her bare her soul could not help but feel empathy and respect. It took a lot of guts to share such personal things.

"I have learned of my past self in various ways and I was not too surprised to find out even when I was… a machine…" Nicole took a deep breathe; she did not want to cry "I had similar notions of wanting to be Mobian. If I know myself as well as I do…I want…and I wanted to be close to you all in the Knothole….in New Mobotroplis…" said Nicole.

On the south east side of town were Mina's concert stage sat. Mina and Ash watched Nicole from inside their trailer. Ash held a thoughtful face mostly quiet listening to Nicole. But Mina, she kept her eyes away from Ash; she was silently crying. She felt so horrible; Nicole was not a myth or a thing. What was even worse was it took this to see Nicole was real…that she had feelings like everyone else. That she wasn't a thing…she felt pain as well.

Mina stood from her seat and made her way outside, making Ash break away from the television to follow. Mina, with tears streaming down her face, felt she need to watch her from the jumbo screen; feeling that she had been looking down on her for so long. And not just because of what she had done today, now she was looking up to her. Ash grabbed her waist as they stared up to the jumbo screens and she held him back.

Nicole continued "I do not remember myself…but I know I wanted to be Mobian."

At Vinalla's house Cream, Cheese, Vinallia, and Vector watched in shock. The Freedom Fighters could never officially tell them what was going on and they all thought even if they had told them now. It wouldn't be any less surreal as Nicole telling them herself.

Nicole typed a few commands and continued speaking "One of my biggest goal's I have created in my…current life…was to be socially accepted…" then in a second Nicole's face became full of anger; the tone of her voice icy cold "But…" Nicole sighed in frustration "I have come to realize…you sad…pathetic people…" Nicole paused "…you all are too selfish to appreciate what I have given you."

"A whole city…to protect you…all this technology was to help you. But you lashed out…fearing what you did not understand…belittling it to make yourselves feel better…even though it has saved you from the cold grip of death Eggman would place upon you if he could only touch you…." Nicole spoke as she was still her computer self; cold and mechanic.

Sending chills down the spines of the citizens, confused by their own reactions of fear because of what Nicole had just said. Irrationally fearing her because she did not speak highly of them and because she had so much power over the city.

"I now see societies opinion is that I should be feared, creating a paradox…making it impossible for to fit in…now that everyone has found out about me in the last few days. People finding out about my past or making assumptions about it has made me…the other. Truly never able to fit because I was…a machine…" Nicole inched out.

"But don't care anymore." Nicole stared angrily into the screen "I no longer want to be like you, I am no longer the city's A.I….I will no longer be here…" said Nicole, with her face becoming less angry.

"I am not without fault...I blame myself for what happened today. It was my actions that caused you to be unprotected…I do know of these actions….and they were selfish…" Nicole neglected to mention Sonic, she felt they didn't need to know about him "…so I leave you one final gift." Nicole said looking more sympathetic.

"The security code I used today has now integrated in the city's A.I. because it is the code made for the city's current A.I. In other words, the city's A.I. is now revised so what happened here today should hopefully never happen again. This should keep you safe." Nicole frowned "May I also add this is the same technology you ignorant people have reviled…it will be helping you now."

Nicole let her words sink in and spoke one final time "…I am finished." Nicole finished cutting the connection of the video and closing all the jumbo tron screen's around the city.

Suffice it to say everyone was speechless, as Nicole grabbed the New OS manual in her lap and closed it. Making a loud clap; then placing it on the desk next to the keyboard. She quietly pulled her usb stick out of the computer and stood from her seat; pushing her chair neatly back in place. She grabbed her laptop case and adjusted it on her shoulder. As she faced all the people around her they stared at her…staring just like they did when they were against her. But Nicole noticed it was different this time, she didn't feel completely uncomfortable by their stares. She saw…if she wasn't crazy…admiration in their eyes.

Nicole straightened herself up and walked out of the room; the reporters and guards who blocked the exit moved out of the way. She kept her eyes straight ahead purposefully ignoring the stares. The allies wanted to applaud Nicole but in a show of respect but they let her be. The Freedom Fighters were shocked to say their shame had resurfaced, seeing Nicole's true feelings put out for everyone to see.

Sonic on the other hand saw her look at him as she walked out. He had discussed similar subjects with her but never had a chance to get as deep as she just expressed. He half smiled, glad that Nicole had did what she needed to do. He decided to not follow her for now. He was sure she could use some alone time; though he was curious about this leaving business. He would defiantly ask her about it once he caught up with her later.

Nicole did her best to avoid eye contact but as she reached half way down the hall, the control room burst into celebration again. Nicole stood with her back turned but stopped walking. Half heartily smiling, knowing, the strange things people did was part of being alive. Then Nicole heard footsteps behind her; instinctively she looked to see who it was.

It was Sally. Sally's face was full of guilt as their eyes connected. Sally slightly looked off to the side for a moment as the revelry behind them carried on. Sally could barely look Nicole in the eyes; she had never apologized for her outburst at Nicole and after she just saved them Sally felt there was no way she could ever say sorry. Although Sally had a thousand apologies in her head she wanted to say to her. Sally swallowed her pride and looked at Nicole "You can't leave without coming to the Thanks Giving Festival." Sally said with a blue face.

Nicole sighed "I have not made up my mind completely, but as of right now I am contemplating leaving. Besides…" Nicole let out another breathe of frustration "I do not feel up for attending the festival."

"After what's happened Nicole I understand, but you've never attended one. That could be a small reason to go." even Sally felt her argument was weak.

Nicole frowned "I do not feel I will be accepted anyways Sally. After what I've just said along with what you've said. I don't think I will fit in…"

Her truthful words hit Sally in the face. Sally frowned seeing she was losing Nicole's interest when she thought of a way to softly twist her arm "Then do me a favor, I want you to be there." Sally did her best to smile.

Nicole was still skeptical though "But people will recognize me…I do not need the attention and I do not want it." hard as it was to admit Nicole was curious about the festival. The years she was away the Freedom Fighters had always made it sound magical.

"It's all casual, maybe instead of dressing normal maybe you could disguise yourself." Sally said shrugging; she still didn't think she was getting through to her.

But luckily for her, Nicole's past curiosity of the festival was enough to convince her "…a disguise…that does not sound as bad. " Nicole pondered rubbing her chin.

"Come on, we only do this once a year. It'll be fun I promise you…after what has happened …" Sally said in a much more sadden voice "…it will be fun…" Sally slightly frowned looking back and forth between Nicole and the wall.

Despite what Sally had done, her trying to be nice made Nicole feel empathetic. Nicole's face was calm "If not much attention is directed towards me…I might enjoy it." Nicole was still skeptical but Sally looked to be trying her best to not it end this way "I will see you there." said Nicole.

Sally smiled a bit at her words "That's good Nicole. It starts around evening tomorrow and it ends whenever we stop partying." then Sally looked a bit deterred "Sonic…or the others will show you were it's at."

Nicole nodded, obvious that she knew about her and Sonic "I'll will take my leave then. I have some things to think about…" said Nicole frowning again.

Sally nodded back "I'll see you later Nicole." she said slowly turning away and heading back into the control room.

Nicole watched her go listening to all the cheering and applause around her. As she walked through the castle the employees cheered her on…even though they had made fun of her for no reason in the cafeteria and all through the castle. She had heard the jokes they made about her through her friends. As she made her way out of the castle there was nothing but applause and admiration towards her…even though a few days ago they blindly hated her guts. All the way home the citizens who saw her cheered her on for saving the city…even though before at her expense she was a running joke. All the way home she walked at a normal pace avoiding eye contact…keeping her head straight…

All in all after this experience she had learned one very important lesson. She had begun to learn how to not care. She didn't care if she had saved them, she didn't care about people who hurt her anymore; they were not worth wasting a once of energy on. In the back of her mind she hoped they were hurt by karma. Because as she didn't care, she always thought of the bad things that happened to her. How they hurt her…the bad memories never went away. They stayed burned into her minds eyes to remind her, teach her, and warn her. Excluding Sonic, nothing was important to her anymore. She had done this for Sonic...

* * *

A few hours later New Mobotroplis celebrated a somber pre victory leading into their Thanks Giving Festival. It was night time now and the clouds had all but disappeared leaving a clear night sky. The many stars were easily visible from Nicole's bedroom; as she peeked out from her curtains watching citizens happily parade through the streets. Her room illuminated by one tall lamp and her bedroom door closed, she felt a sense of dismay. Though she did feel cozy alone in her room. Her eyes then spotted her neighbors in their yard dancing around in delight. Nicole sighed staring up mesmerized by the crystal clear view of the night sky.

As far as she was concerned there was no reason for her to celebrate. She was the cause of this mess happening. It as a problem she created and that she needed to fix; and she did fix it. Essentially she had did nothing but suffer from her own selfishness. Nicole frowned stepping away from her window and grabbing a stool with purple cloth and wooden legs from the corner of her room; placing it next to the window. She sat down and used her index finger to continue peeking through her blinds. She could see down the street from her house. A local bar had many more patrons than usual. Nicole's air of depression remained the same this evening as she scoured her thoughts. She didn't want to live in New Mobotroplis anymore…

Sad as it was to say, it was how felt and that was only the first of her problems. She pushed her face closer to her cracked window and a warm breeze hit her face as she stared into the evening stars. She wondered if there was a place far away from here, if there was even such a thing as a better place.

Her second problem was helping with the New OS. She couldn't leave them alone with it completely as she was the only one who could read the language. Before she logged off she saw that the UI could use a major overhaul. That and it needed to be re tooled so they could use it without her help. Which meant creating some kind of two way integration for the language they could read. Translating so they were still using the New OS as if she was using it. Nicole sighed in defeat; hearing a woman not too far from house yell loudly.

"Whoo Hoo!" the woman yelled as a male complain helped her stand.

Nicole almost chuckled; inebriated people did strange things. But her chuckled was extinguished thinking of her third problem. That being herself; this powerful information. Those dvd's she left behind, she didn't remember a thing about them. It was an issue with what Rotor and Tails had done. Reverse engineering the information she had left behind had drastically shifted the time period. It had changed this Mobious; and this time travel stuff was weird to her. She knew she was from the future after seeing what just a little information had allowed Rotor and Tails to do.

Her past made her believe she was from the future. Rotor and she had discussed the subject in length and he had told her everything he saw on the dvd's. Not exactly the reason she had been sent back but just that she had been sent back. That and it had to do with something going awry with the technology in the future. The core issue laid with her though, no one could be trusted to handle the information. So it made her the sole benefactor since it was on her…hard drives. Nicole frowned even more as she stared out her window. She was in control of the information…

She had decide what to do with the information….she had to decide what would befall it…

Nicole stretched a bit, the stool began feeling uncomfortable because of its low height; and after sitting on it so long.

Out of all the problems this one was the most frustrating. As she said before, if any powerful technology from that time on the dvd fell into the wrong hands this current time line would diverge into a similar fate of that time. That meant a wide range of possibilities that made Nicole afraid, afraid of missing one tiny detail and end up getting everyone hurt again.

She could not let the information spread as it was already doing. Today was proof enough of that, it made their enemies more power hungry than they already were. Nicole shifted her weight on the stool thinking what would happen if she destroyed it. If she did they would be more vulnerable as time moved on and that could turn out to be bad. In the grand scheme of things the information was dangerous…

Nicole's head lowered….she didn't know what to do. Then her thoughts swiftly drifted to Sonic. She lifted her head with a curious face; she wondered where he was at. Surely she needed some alone time but she always looked forward to time with him. She stood from her stool pushing her blinds completely out of the way. She longed to see him right now as she felt lost again. Though she did not expect to see him pop out of midair, her eyes searched for him through the crowds of people regardless. She felt there was no harm in taking help, leaning on someone's shoulder just made life easier. Tired of her own depressing thoughts she non chalantly scanned the people below knowing it was ridiculous to expect to see him. She wanted to believe he would come see her…she hoped he had not forgotten about her…

She had almost brushed the silly idea out of her head when a slight pinch of blue spine's caught her eyes. She squinted her eyes and to her surprise it was Sonic! He walked down the street from the direction of the local bar with a crowd of people. Nicole felt heat rush to her cheeks. She didn't think she'd ever get used to feelings of affection; they made her act…silly. Nicole quickly closed her blinds and went into her bathroom flipping on the lights. Checking over herself in the mirror.

Quickly satisfied she almost left her bathroom, not before grabbing a small glass bottle of perfume and patting it around her neck. Nicole looked at her slightly red cheeks in her mirror before she headed down stairs. Yes, she acted very silly. She swiftly left her room, turning of the lights, and made her way down stairs and turning on the lights in her kitchen. She wanted to make herself look like she was busy.

Then she saw she still had a few dirty dishes, so she grabbed her yellow rubber gloves from under her sink. Also turning on a tiny radio on her counter given to her years ago. Nicole felt happy but nervous tension as she washed a few dishes. Then her doorbell rang and she had a giddy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She cleared her throat and straightened up as she went and opened her door. As soon as she opened the door and saw Sonic's grinning face and could not help but smile as well.

Nicole smiled uncontrollably as she spoke "Sonic…" Sonic rubbed the back of his head and she noticed that he made no motion to move.

"Wats up, I wanted to check up on you before I headed home." he said putting his fist on his hips.

Nicole guessed he was being respectful of her space, at least she hoped he was. She did want him to come in "I am…alright..for the moment." she hesitated looking a bit disappointed "If you are tired we can speak tomorrow, I have some questions that I would like some advice on." said Nicole.

"I'm not necessarily tired; I just wanted to give you some space." Sonic looked at her pouty face and smiled "Did you..."

"Yes, I want to, now." Nicole's excitement came back.

Sonic began moving up her stairs when she stopped him, he raised an eyebrow in confusion as she held a thoughtful face; then she looked back to him "Let us go to your house tonight."

Sonic grinned "Spontaneous?"

"Hush." she said as she quickly took off her rubber gloves and switched off the lights in her kitchen. Then making her way back outside, closing her door, and taking her place at Sonic's side as they walked to his house just down the street.

They did get a few noticeable cheers from the people who saw Nicole and Sonic walking down the crowed night streets. Nicole again did her best to ignore the stares "Am I to clingy?" she spoke to Sonic as they walked along.

Sonic smirked "Well I do likes my freedoms." he spoke in a terrible slang.

Nicole giggled "I know I have asked you to be close whenever I have the chance. Do not deny that I have been suffocating you."

"I like em that way." Sonic joked, placing his hands on his head.

Nicole shook her head and walked closer to him; brushing up against one another. They both remained quiet on their short walk down the street. But she had noticed that out of all the horrible things that happened the biggest change was in herself. Completely aware of how different a person she was when she was with Sonic; a happier person. The strongest things she had ever felt and this love had completely changed her for the better.

* * *

And…scene! Its over! New Mobotroplis has defended themselves from the brink of destruction! Just barely but non the less…Victory! Though does it mean Mobious is perfectly safe now? What of the villains? What havoc have they brought upon themselves? What will Nicole do? What decisions will she make? What will happen to her relationship with Sonic? What else will we learn of Nicole's past? What of the Freedom Fighters relationships? What has Mina planned? And finally…Who will get jiggy at the Thanks Giving Festival? Find out next time! Later.


	23. Intention

Disclaimer - I do not own Sonic or any other characters. They are property of SEGA and anything Sonic the hedgehog affiliated with it.

* * *

After a night of halfhearted partying the citizens had retired to bed exhausted. With the averted danger of yesterday gone, they did not think they would be ready for the Thanks Giving Festival after such a scare; the festival itself was tiring. The sun rose to reveal another beautiful day with clear blue skies on the tall grassy plains where New Mobotropolis sat. The city's force field was down this morning to allow fresh air to flow through city; it also tied into the festival as it would be down then. Nicole walked down the sidewalk this early morning; the warm rays of the sun covered one side of her body. It was very windy as well with the force field down, with trees swaying in the wind, and autumn leaves blowing down the streets. Plus there were many people out this morning most likely due to the festival.

Nicole shivered slightly; it was cool out. Also noticing herself that the force field was down she guessed it was intentional. She didn't know the customs of the city well enough say anything else. But with all the hassle to keep the force field up, she didn't think too much of it knowing they were safe now. Just because it was down did not mean they would get attacked; though with it being down she did feel a little exposed.

The cool morning air wildly rushed around her making her shiver again. Her purple robes swayed in the windy air and she constantly had the move her hair out of her eyes. Her hair was still bit messy after staying overnight at Sonic's house last night. She didn't mind this breezy day though, they never took the force field down in Central City; it was a nice change of pace.

She continued walking down the sidewalk ignoring the stares of the people who saw her. She had a smile plastered on her face. She had a nice evening in Sonic's company and it was all topped off by falling asleep in his room in his room. She giggled to herself recalling how much trepidation she had felt acting on impulse; if anything she was happy to fall asleep in his arms.

Right now she was returning to her home because Sonic had to go see his parents. She could never tell but he visited them often and after yesterday's events she understood wanting to see if they were ok. He would return to her once he was finished so they would go to the festival together. As she reached seeing distance of her house she thought of what Sally had suggested. She didn't know how she was going to disguise herself, she had a few clothes to mix and match but nothing fancy.

Sally coerced her into going, but even she had to admit she was curious about it. So both ways she was going because she did and she didn't. Nicole quietly hummed to herself as she walked up the path to her house and unlocked her door. She entered, closing the door and going back into her kitchen. Turning on her radio to nothing in particular and finishing the dishes she had left; the radio had nothing but commercial's on. She had to get ready for the festival but as she washed her dishes her problems clouded her mind. She didn't get to deep into thought though before her phone rang; jolting her out of her thoughts. She took off a rubber glove to go answer it; moving into the living room.

She picked up the phone becoming neutral "Hello?" she said walking back into her kitchen.

"Hello? Nicole its Rotor…" Rotor cut his sentence.

Nicole frowned "….Hello Rotor, is there something I can help you with?"

"Actually yes, I didn't have time to mention to you yesterday but I found a DVD with password encryption. I thought you might be able to help with that and…." Rotor paused.

Nicole raised her eyebrow; skeptical "And?"

Rotor hesitated "….I need to discuss something with you. I discovered it yesterday…it's really important…."

Nicole was quiet as Rotor spoke again "It's about your past…and our future…we have to talk about this…about the reason you're here…" said Rotor.

Again Nicole was quiet before she responded "….When is a preferable time for you?" asked Nicole.

"I'm off today…because of the festival. You can come over anytime you want." said Rotor.

"I will come now." said Nicole looking more worried by the second.

"Alright, I'll be waiting for you." said Rotor.

"Ok, I will see you in a little while. Goodbye." said Nicole.

"See you here." said Rotor as the line went dead.

Nicole clicked off her phone and laid it on her counter. Her smile now gone she could not help but stare blankly at the counter. It was going to happen sooner or later, it might as well be now that she get it out of the way. It was time to talk about her past in full detail. Nicole turned off her radio and took off her rubber glove. She quickly went upstairs to fix herself up and when she returned downstairs to head out she felt disturbed. Closing her front door she frowned at the fact that no matter how many times she spoke of her past it never changed the disturbing aspect of it. That she used to be a computer….

* * *

Sonic walked down the sidewalk nearing his parents' house; they lived on the northeast side of town as well. He was feeling neutral this morning, he was glad Nicole was doing better but his relationship with everyone else was still murky right now. Sonic's shoulders slumped getting closer to his parents' house; they still had to work together.

"Yo Sonic! I'll see you tonight!" a young male cat said with sunglasses and a tie died shirt; yelling across the street at him. He had a few friends with him.

Sonic grinned turning to respond "It's on!"

"Alright! Whoo!" Did you guys hear that?" the young male said walking away with his friends.

Sonic lost his grin as he turned around; he walked up the path to his parents' house and knocked on the door. It only took a few seconds for it to fly open and Bernadette pulled Sonic inside hugging him. Jules came from behind her down the hall hearing his wife make a fuss; that only meant one thing. Sonic had come for a visit.

"Oh honey, where you been these last few days?" Bernadette asked hugging him tightly.

"Mom!" Sonic groaned.

She ignored him as Jules spoke "Looks like you kids have done it again, if you don't mind me asking. How close were we?"

"From what I know closer than we've ever been. Plus there's more to it." said Sonic still firmly gripped by his mother.

Bernadette finally let go of Sonic just as curious as Jules "It's not over?" asked Jules.

Sonic nodded seriously "There's something bigger going on right now, only Nicole, maybe Rotor know the whole story about this technology business."

"Speaking of Nicole, is what she said yesterday true?" Bernadette asked with skepticism "That's Nicole?" she asked.

Bernadette and Jules had knew Nicole personally when she was a computer. She used to have frequent visit to their house when Sonic still lived here. When the incident happened six years ago Sonic couldn't tell them the whole story for legal reasons; because it was so bad. Ever since the incident both his parents had wondered where Nicole had gone. Because immediately after it Nicole did not seem to be around anymore, they looked for her but she was nowhere to be found in the city for six years. They had saw all the events up until Nicole's trial, hearing rumors about Nicole returning to the city a few days ago. But they did not believe it until they saw her stand trial. Sonic was no longer under closure since Nicole had told everyone herself.

Sonic nodded "…Yea….that's her…she's back…"

Bernadette and Jules looked to each other then back to Sonic in disbelief; not so much Jules because of his robotic body. They did know what to say "How long did you know about her?" asked Bernadette.

"I was…there when…it…happened. I watched over her before she left, when she was gone, and I've been around her since she came back. The guys have too." said Sonic.

"So you KNOW her?" asked Jules.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked confused.

"Son, Nicole has been a mystery to everyone since she left the city. It's a little surprising to talk to someone who knows Nicole after all these years." said Jules.

Sonic scratched his head "I guess you're right."

"….Can she eat food?" asked Bernadette.

Sonic figured his parents where still getting use to knowing this information. He remembered when it happened…at the time it was hard for him to sallow. He knew his parents were thinking what he had thought at the time. Small details like what his mother had asked because the last time they knew her she wasn't…real. They had to be curious about the biggest reason though.

"What happened? Why?" asked Bernadette; she said with an upset face.

"….She left us with a lot more work than we can handle and nobody knows what happened. She's just been…gone…" said Jules.

Sonic didn't frown though, in fact he smiled. His mind filled with all the struggles he'd watched Nicole go through "You know what, I think it's better in the past. I'll let Nicole tell you herself about what actually went down. This time that's past has been so horrible I just want to move forward. Nicole is here now, we can know her now." said Sonic.

"I think you taught him well dear." Bernadette spoke to her husband; she said holding his arm and leaning on him.

"That I did." said Jules hugging his wife back.

"Where is she? I would love to see her again." Bernadette said looking happier.

"She at her house right now, were going to the festival together because some stuff happened with the guys again…" Sonic shrugged.

"Have you eaten?" asked Bernadette.

"No, I was going to…" but Sonic was cut off as Bernadette closed the front door and pushed him into the kitchen. Jules followed and joined Sonic at the table.

"Well I might as well cook for while you're here. You can't go running around on an empty stomach." she said gathering food from her fridge.

"I'll be fine mom, I…." but she cut him off.

"Hush, I'm cooking." she said ending the conversation; quickly losing her hard face and smiling.

Sonic sighed as his father spoke; picking up the morning paper "How did things get worse with your friend's son?"

Sonic frowned slightly as things had already fallen into to place, he gave up and just rolled with it "Well we still aren't talking much and these last few days I got to see some things come out I already knew where there."

Jules shifted the papers in his hands "I guessing their tunes changed with all that's happened?" he asked Sonic.

"Yea dad, Sally's been speaking to me again…." Sonic couldn't finish speaking though.

Bernadette cut him off again "Sally? I thought that girl had forgot all about you."

"I did to after six years of silence." he said sarcastically "Then some stuff happened with Amy the other day…." Sonic paused looking out the window.

"When are you two going to make it official? Isn't she been close to you these past years?" asked Bernadette.

Sonic scratched his head "We've been real close…but…" he didn't finish his sentence.

"But what son?" asked Jules lowering his paper, causing Bernadette to turn around as well.

"There's this other girl now…" and Sonic was instantly questioned by his mother who looked completely shocked.

"Nicole was talking about you at her trial!" Bernadette said holding her hands to her chest.

Jules set his paper down "I know she said loved you but I wasn't sure exactly what she was talking about. I didn't know you were in a relationship with her. I thought it was some plan you kids had hashed out."

Sonic's jaw dropped "I never said anything like that!"

"But it's so obvious." Bernadette said with confidence.

Before Sonic could speak again the doorbell rang. Sonic glared at his mother while Jules got up and answered the door. Bernadette smiled at him as Jules returned to the kitchen with Uncle Chuck.

"Whats up?" Sonic spoke to his uncle who joined Jules and Sonic at the table.

"Good morning Chuck, will you be staying for a while?" asked Bernadette.

"I'm doing well everyone, I'll stay as long as you let me." said Uncle Chuck looking to Jules.

"You know that's fine with me." said Jules.

"I'll make a big breakfast." Bernadette said going to her fridge again.

"Ahaha, how have you been Jules? I cant get a break from politics." said Uncle Chuck.

"It's the usual but speaking of politics, my wife and I have just discovered my son is involved with Nicole. Is this true?" Jules said shifting the conversation onto an increasingly nervous Sonic.

"They made an assumption." said Sonic crossing his arms.

To which Uncle Chuck simply answered "Yep."

"How can you know that?" asked Sonic looking more upset.

Uncle Chuck rubbed his chin "Well she said she loved you at the trail along with her being so smitten around you. Am I not wrong that the subject has come up between you two?" Uncle Chuck asked Sonic.

Sonic raised a finger in defense but the look of surprise on his face gave away something happened "That doesn't mean a relationship or nothing…"

"But you said there was some other girl." Bernadette said with a smug grin.

"But uh…" Sonic said with a puzzled face.

"She's a quiet girl, just like she used to be." said Uncle Chuck.

"You have to reintroduce her Sonic. When do you think we can meet your new girlfriend?" said Bernadette battering eggs in a bowl.

Sonic sighed placing his head face front on the table as his family began discussing Nicole. Comparing her to her past self then wondering what she was like now. Curiosity sprung from her previous time as a computer, pondering how strange it was now that she was a living breathing thing. Sonic spent a majority of his morning defending his personal life from his relatives.

* * *

Contrast to the beautiful day happening on the other side of Mobious the Dragon Kingdom was experiencing a day of dreary white and gray. Heavy rains and violent winds had actually been a blessing from the onslaught that happened yesterday as a result of everyone's failure. The bad weather had protected them for a day. Dead bodies' spread across the long winding fields of grass. From Rayju Clans members to the four houses, to villain's who were upset with their deal going sour, to Eggmans Robots. The fields of grass, filled with dead bodies and blood were pummeled by wind, rain, and thunder all the way to the foot of the Rayju Clans base.

Their base had took much damage in the short time span of twelve hours of attacking New Mobotroplis. The masterfully crafted openings in the base of their mountain were cracked and crumbled. Some openings were completely caved in but the violence had stopped only because of the harsh weather. Mainly letting the four houses retreat and regroup. Rayju clan members on the first floor scrambled around taking care of their injured, moving their fallen members out of the way, and accessing the damage that needed to be fixed.

In the throne room sitting atop her flight of stairs The Bride of Conquering Storm sat uncomfortably on her throne chair. Many of the pillars in the room were crumbled and fallen to the floor; the tapestry was ruined. They had let down the shutters leading to the balcony after getting the power back online. Some of the strong cold winds still got through though; they always did. Most of the time they did not need to use them; Conquering Storm did think of just upgrading the shutters so they completely shut anything out; just to get it out of the way. But the Drgaon Kingdom did not receive such harsh weather often.

Today the whole room was illuminated in a dark gray. She had a deep frown, bandages wrapped around her neck that still shown blood. One of her arms were in a cast, her waist was wrapped, a brace on one of her legs, and even one of her ears wrapped in bandages; many cuts on her face were still visible. It hurt to move but she slightly titled her head down to look at Lighting Lynx who was wrapped in as many or more bandages as her. He hobbled around, still on duty protecting her along with the other guards that were still alive.

She was of an even higher assignation target now because she was part of this whole mess going wrong. When she had cut the connection after losing control of her computers yet again to Nicole, she told her strike team to fall back. But chaos broke out quicker than she could anticipate. She didn't know what happened but the first thing she did was have Ixis Nagus and Geoffrey put right in front of her. They were in the same room watching it all go down; and also so they couldn't escape because she was in a fine fit after losing control.

She didn't even let the pair explain before she ordered an execution. She had over one hundred guards with her at the time. She had discussed with Nagus what would happen if it happened to fail but he didn't looked phased by her threats. She kept them under strict lockdown for a few hours as she knew her allies were coming because they had failed as well. She knew Lighting Lynx wouldn't be back quick enough but she was successful in buying a few hours for her clan members to return.

Before long as she expected, Geoffrey and Ixis Nagus attacked with their elemental magic. Spreading fire across the room and shifting the earth around them. But it didn't last long as she had subdued them both with the help of her clan in a matter of minutes; she was still just as agile as she used to be. But before she could finish them they were ambushed. Gossamer Clan members had infiltrated the base and they didn't know about it because their computer were down.

There were easily over fifty of them on the ceiling hurling throwing stars at her below in a matter of seconds. The distraction allowed Nagus and Geoffrey to escape. But even in the heat of the moment she saw Nagus and Geoffrey get into a spat. She had heard Ixis yell to Geoffrey about their plans. Enough to the point where she saw Geoffrey, with her own eyes, teleport out of the base own his own. Leaving Nagus to fend for himself alone for a little while longer before he escaped own his own.

She didn't have time to kill them because her clan members were getting slaughtered all around herself. Many of her own were killed defending her and in the middle of the fighting she'd become the main target. She had been a target for assignation ever since they rose to power because of Lighting Lynx. The Yagyu were still around even after The Bride of Rich Nights was murdered, they had took no sides over the years. Them and the Shinobi and Gossamer clans all invaded the Rayju clans base after too long. She was surprised to see Bride of Constant Vigil and Bride of the Endless Reach show their faces as well. But for the first time in her life Conquering Storm realized that that situation was different. After trying to acquire so much power yesterday, they must have felt even more threatened because of the power she already had. The Brides rarely took part in combat and were much more peaceful than herself. She didn't have to wonder long before she understood that they had been under her foot for a long time now…

That they might not be so forgiving anymore…

They weren't….

It wasn't long before most of the members fighting with her went down and they became overwhelmed. The other clans were looking to kill her for good yesterday. She did her best to fight them off for a while but it wasn't enough before she was wounded multiple times. She snapped back into reality feeling the cold air rush into the throne room; touching her feet. She did not think she would escape that one….

Three factors prevented her from being killed yesterday. One; after her throat being cut, her body being impaled, and one of her arms being broken. She was almost done for when Eggmans robots showed up and began firing rockets through the base and taking a lot of heat off herself.

Two; Lighting Lynx and the strike team showed up and helped out; they hitched a ride on the back of one of the still intact air vehicles around New Mobotrplois.

Three; the weather got so bad that all the clans and Eggmans robots retreated after doing an ample amount of damage. Of course not before Eggman left a nice little gift in the form of a bomb. Causing even more damage to the structure of the mountain.

As lighting Lynx hobbled around below the memory of him picking up her broken form and moving her out of the immediate battle area made her think twice. He and her best men had protected her; she would have died if not for them. She vaguely remembered the look of fear in his eyes as she was blacking out from blood lose. The fool cared for her with his life.

She scowled at his affection and the sudden action made her cough just a bit; tasting a little blood on her tongue. Affection was weakness and a stupid place to place your mind. Lighting Lynx could be head over hills for her the rest of his life; she didn't care. That type of thinking was irrelevant to her. Only action and strength took precedence over her life; it had took her far. So he would be in love with her for the rest of his life…fine. It only made manipulating him easier.

Conquering Storm smiled at that thought. She was in control and that's all that mattered. She would craft her little puppets life and he would not care. If there was one thing she liked about Lighting Lynx, it was controlling him. It was hard to come across a mind so easily bent. Her face became neutral thinking of what would happen now. Her enemies were probably worse off now than they were before trying to attack New Mobotroplis. She didn't give refunds. It was more than likely since New Mobotroplis was back in control, things would die back down.

Only she, Eggman, and Nagus were high profile targets. Conquering Storm grimaced in pain; her throat still hadn't fully healed close yet. Looking forward she had smaller concerns like what Nicole planned to do with what she had downloaded from them. How did other villains see her now and would they relate against her; they would never look her same again. But as much as she hated to admit it, it made no difference what others sought to do against her with New Mobotroplis back in charge.

With them in charge they put some balance in Mobious and took a lot of heat off her after upsetting a lot of people. Conquering Storm did have the last laugh against Ixis Nagus though. Now that his stupid planned failed the entirety of Mobious would hate him. He could never show his face again anywhere on the planet. She knew if she ever saw him again he would die. Nagus was most likely hiding now and would be for a long time. She knew he was weak because Sonic the Hedgehog had gathered the Chaos Emeralds some time ago. He was weakened and any plans he had in the works were dominated by New Mobotrolis long ago when they became powerful.

He had nothing and for that it made Conquering Storm laugh…in her head; it still hurt too much to actually laugh. She didn't know what Geoffrey St. John had gone, she did know it wasn't anywhere near Nagus.

Just then one of the clan members rushed into the throne room right to Lighting Lynx. She raised an eyebrow in curiosity as the clan member ran back out. The female clan member had handed him a few papers and after reading them for a moment he turned to look up at Conquering Storm. She held her usual glare and he took the look of curiosity on her face as an answer. He slowly ambled with a painful face up the stairs to her. When he reached the top he held the papers up to her so she could read them. She felt a new emotion after reading the papers…shame. Which shocked her…she had never felt like that…

But she understood her feelings this time. Feeling the pain of her injures surge through her body made her see that many have died because of her. For one person…

She didn't feel so powerful anymore after almost getting killed….she had been powerful so long she never considered it… hiding behind an army of people would make you feel powerful…cowardice…that's what she really felt right now….

She read over the reports again confirming that over fifty percent of their fellow clan members had fallen in the attack. That was a huge chunk….there numbers and moral would certainly suffer from that. She closed her eyes with a scowl letting Lighting Lynx know she was down reading.

When she reopened her eyes she spoke in a very low tone "_…I will summon for the coordinator if I feel better…" _she swallowed more blood_ "…we…..need…to start repairing…" _she said closing her eyes again. She had got no sleep in her current state; it just hurt too much.

Lighting Lynx's face was neutral his he knelt down "Yes Bride of Conquering Storm."

Seeing she had her eyes closed, he hobbled back down the stairs and went back to watching over her. Conquering Storm re opened her eyes to see Light Lynx struggle to stand still; he had be standing all day with no breaks. Then her stomach growled, her first thought was to get nourishment. She needed to get better fast. She opened her mouth to call Lighting Lynx but she couldn't….

She couldn't watching him almost falling off his feet…

"_Lighting…_" she weakly called him.

He quickened his pace to base of the stairs and knelt down "Yes Bride of Conquering Storm." he said aloud.

"_You may sit…._" she said simply.

Lighting Lynx instantly became skeptical. But when he looked up to her on her throne she held the same expression she had the morning he left. So he did not protest as he quickly sat down on the base of the stairs feeling relief the second he sat down. Conquering Storm's ear twitched hearing his light sigh below herself. She became neutral again. She would make him get food in a little while…maybe even some for himself.

* * *

Back in New Mobotroplis it was getting around noon when Nicole reached Rotors home on the south side of town. She rang his doorbell looking around herself, the streets were becoming quite busy. She had never seen so many people out at once roaming the streets in New Mobotroplis. They were all dressed up in casual clothing and in groups. Watching the citizens she did get an idea about what she could wear when Rotor answered the door. Nicole snapped her attention to him and he had a look of seriousness on his face as he stepped aside. Nicole stepped inside and he closed the door behind her.

"Have a seat over here." Rotor said pointing to a chair next to his computer.

Rotor quietly walked over to his computer and Nicole followed making sure to watch her step because dvd piles were scattered all over his floor. As they both tok their seats Nicole had thought he'd packed the dvd's yesterday "Did Sonic not help you pack?" asked Nicole; her face neutral.

Rotor shook his head looking neutral as well "No, we did but I unpacked them all last night." he said rubbing the back of his head."

"I see…." Nicole said unsure of what Rotor was going to say next.

"It got out of control so fat yesterday though…" said Rotor.

Nicole nodded in agreement "I do not think we would have gotten far…"

Rotor frowned getting to the point "Nicole there's a few things you need to see…" he said directing her attention to the computer screen.

Rotor began showing her the dvd's he found to be the most important to the issue of why she was here. They first watched many dvds with Bernard but they did not show the imminent danger of technology. But still, they watched a little bit of his life with Nicole and they watched his death. He then showed her the dvds of the second incarnation of her creator; Arien. He found these dvd's to be the most important because they showed why she was sent back.

Nicole's eyes widened in surprise finally seeing her past and female version of her creator. Hearing her name being said repeatedly and hearing the voice of her computer self; she sounded a bit different. Nicole's Creator Arien came to the conclusion that she was needed in the past because of the history books and what was happening in the future. The people in the future tampered with time and things quickly fall apart. So she sent Nicole to the past using the same technology to halt the progression of technology in some way. And because the tampering of time Eggman had become stronger so Rotor and Nicole figured that could be another possible reason she was sent back.

When the dvd's stopped Nicole looked to Rotor and immediately began asking questions "Is this the same timeline?" she asked looking confused.

Rotor shrugged "Your…uh…creator didn't say. I didn't see anything on the dvds that showed her explain the way she sent you back either."

Nicole crossed her arms thinking "I suppose that might not be as helpful anyway. Knowing why is also only semi helpful. What I need to know is what I am supposed to do…" said Nicole.

"Well we know you were sent back to change the direction of technology since it destroyed the future. Your…creator only sent you back because there was no other choice. If you had stayed there you probably would have died too." said Rotor.

Nicole nodded "What did my creator intend that I do? I wonder if it is possible that this is the first time and only chance we get…" said Nicole.

"Oh! Theres also a hidden folder on the last dvd." Rotor said popping in the the final dvd "It's the last lead we have, I didn't have time to tell you yesterday." said Rotor.

Both she and Rotor were puzzled to a degree because no matter how many times they had talked about it, it still confused them. Then Nicole sharply looked at him confusing Rotor; she stood from her seat ignoring the encrypted folder.

"My creator said your name…that you made my earliest designs…." Nicole said seriously.

Rotor had guessed she had ignored that up until now; he knew she had heard it. Rotor silently nodded letting her draw her own conclusion and Nicole stared conspicuously at him.

"You…you are my creator?" she said disbelievingly, pausing, gazing into Rotor's face. Hesitating at his expression of neutralness. Now there was a quandary in their relationship, already smothered by doubt and distrust of recent events.

Nicole frowned before finally speaking "Rotor, I've had a strange feeling about this for a long time now; ever since I become consciously aware. I've had a bit of deja vu about you…I couldn't put my finger on it…" she said sitting back down.

Rotor hesitated as he spoke "…We are connected in a way."

Nicole closed her eyes and leaned back into her chair looking even more upset than she did before she walked in. There was a moment of silence with the only sound that be heard was the sound of Rotors computer whirring. From Rotor could tell, Nicole like himself just didn't know what to say anymore.

Nicole sighed "We have gone through a lot together…" and Rotor's expression brightened "But..." Nicole's voice became hard.

And just as quickly Rotor felt dread at her coming words "….You are not my creator; one day you will be reincarnated as them. You share the same soul and I can recognize that within you. But for now, you are not them, so I have no feelings toward you. I owe you nothing." she said opening her eyes and giving him a hard stare.

Rotor's expression fell, as though he'd been slapped. It was obvious she still had not completely forgiven him for declaring she was crazy. Nicole stood and turned to leave, heading towards his door.

Rotor looking guilty spoke to her anyways "Were are you going? We haven't figured out anything."

"If you have found nothing then I doubt I will. We will find something…but not right now….I need more time to think…" Nicole said silencing Rotor; this new revelation made her feel more confused and upset about her current life situation.

All the information they had gathered up till now still showed no clear reason of what she was sent here to do, what she was supposed to do, or how it affected anything. After opening his front door she paused. Without turning around she called back over her shoulder "About that DVD with the encrypted folder…the password is 'New Mobotropolis'. It is the password I always use…." she said closing his door and leaving Rotor in silence.

Rotor sat in his study; which in his case doubled as his living room. Once again bathed in the light from his computer screen. Though many citizens were back on Nicole's side the attitude in the palace seemed unchanged; and he had even run into some who still did not like her. Perhaps it was too much to hope for, that anyone else would find the feelings of guilt that had plagued him since Nicole's last words.

"Hohum…" Rotor sighed finding the file hidden amongst the index on the last DVD. He typed in the encryption code and without any protest the folder was open for him.

"Hooray..." he said sarcastically to himself.

Holding one last video he clicked it and it began loading…..

* * *

_(The Computer screen)_

_On it was Nicole's female creator Arien; the view appeared to be POV from Nicole, as though her creator were speaking to her directly. Rotor sat straight up to listen, his curiosity restored, Nicoles creator…or himself had never did this on any of the dvd's._

_She was hiding in some kind of confined space, with only the light of the screen illuminating her. Arien held a worried face "Nicole, it has come to my attention that our world is dying; within a few generations we will be extinct, due largely to our dependence on technology. I have decided to send you back to a point in the past where you will hopefully be able to do something to change this. However I know that from the instant you are sent back the future will be in your hands. As I am, I shall cease to exist. " said Nicole's creator._

"_I know without a doubt that you could not be sent back in that history book because of my theory. When you appeared in that book it did not mean you were in the past. It showed need of you in the past, caused by the tampering of time. The book reflected what I was going to do. It has to be because…Bernard birthed you…and before you were not in that history book…you were born here first…"_

_She continued "I studied the subject in depth before you were sent off. By my calculations the paradox derives from the nature of time itself. I thought I could not send you back because, __if you left the present to go to the past you wouldn't exist to go to the past in the first place__. In essence I cannot send you were you already are. This is why I do not believe there are multiple timelines. But this is different as I found I can send you back." said Nicole's creator._

"_I have fashioned the term 'Time Divergence'; with it being the quickest way to explain. The divergence will erase time. First you should know, I have sent you back to a specific point in time where you were not even conceived to exist yet; before Rotor Walrus made the earliest designs of you. Two, and this is the most important part as this creates the divergence of the timeline. I have sent you to a place in time where something historically significant happens. You see, just as those that have tampered with Eggman coming to power, I have sent you to a place in time were your presence their drastically changes the events of the time enough to create a divergence. Your presence there should be enough to change important events so time can diverge and different events will unfold and you'll have a chance of changing things. " said Nicole's Creator._

"_The instant you create the divergence a new timeline or new set of events will be created writing over what happened before eliminating paradoxes. So your leaving the present is possible because the divergence erases all previous time." said Nicole's creator._

_Arien paused "…..and because we are of the same timeline I'm afraid that all of time from the point you arrive in the past up until now…it will be rewritten."_

"_But I think my theory is most likely…that it is one time only. Time will be erased, just as the history book and my own memories were changed…." then there was a huge rumbling sound around Nicole's creator._

_She looked worriedly back into the camera "They will find me soon…but even in my passing, because you are in the past. Even if I might die and right now Mobious is being destroyed; your presence will change things…they will be rewritten by you Nicole…"_

"_I am apprehensive my child, for you are just a child yourself; so young. I cannot tell you how you should approach this matter…I cannot see that far…but you are smart dear. You must help defeat Eggman. Technology must be controlled and individuals power over this technology must not reach this level again…I am hoping you'll succeed, but if you don't then I ask this of you; find some way to record your steps, and your exploits. Find some way to save this in the past, so that in the future you can access it. This way, should you fail, in another possible future if you need to be sent back to correct some mistake, at least you will have a record of what you did the previous time…they are near…." _

_Arien kept her self-hidden as the shadows passed by, when they were gone she smiled as best as she could saying her final words. "Goodbye, my daughter."_

* * *

_(In Rotors room)_

The video ended and a text file popped up next to the video. Rotor hesitated to open it, knowing the gravity of what it would contain. It was the same text file that Nicole had been opening in the dvds. But as the file opened Rotor's jaw dropped; he could never have anticipated what he saw.

Nicole had recorded several lifetime's worth of annotated notes. Rotor's heart pounded, the text file was so huge it took him a minute to scroll to the bottom. Four thousand two hundred sixty seven recorded entries to be exact. The last entry was marked as such anyway; four thousand two hundred sixty seven. He then scrolled back up to read some of them. The entries were all short as one paragraph, describing certain events that he guessed of a different time line.

One entry up top read as…

440: Entered new divergence. Found Freedom Fighters, I will accelerate technological growth to hinder Eggman. Eggman defeated. Technology out of control, fighting among selves, and many casualties…I will not exist in this future because of the death. Readying to enter new divergence.

And the list went on, describing so many different ways she had tried to change things. As Rotor read further, it dawned on him that this wasn't the first time she'd been sent back: the first time her creator had seen fit to return her, was because her presence was required in the past to fight Eggman.

Then another thought hit him, on those dvd's…those were Nicole's original memories. She couldn't have possibly saved all these other lifetimes. Arien had told her to record her steps…and she had confirmed that she was born first in that timeline that he watched. That also meant those dvd's had happened a long time ago. Rotor leaned back in his chair with his thoughts going wild, if Nicole could not sometimes reach the future it meant that she had to the ability to travel when she needed to.

But as Rotor continued to read along, even if she had victory, her continued existence had led to her bringing about further problems; despite her best efforts to keep the future technology out of the hands of those in the past. Her existence had still progressed the timeline, to the point where all of Mobius became so reliant on technology that they would cease to exist.

Four thousand two hundred sixty seven times Nicole had saved off her life story, saving it in her harddrives so she would be able to find in the future and access before being sent back. Four thousand two hundred sixty seven times she had failed; either she'd failed to stop Eggman, or she had found no other way to halt the progression of technology beyond a certain point. There were several instances where she had met similar conundrums. She was required to save the future from one problem, but her presence inevitably caused another.

Finally, the last entrance into the log had caught Rotors attention. It was longer than the others…

4267: Entered New Divergence. All previous attempts have resulted in failure…variances on previous entries have resulted in failure. A new plan is needed…I have not completed new plan. Found Freedom Fighters, will hold back use of technology…progression still out of control. Experimental mind map was activated….I breathed….the experience has infected me, focus on constant shift to…Sonic the Hedgehog. Analyzing inactivity towards technology has resulted in similar progression of time….My thoughts are not mine but Sonic has made me see new plan. To stop progression of technology I will help in Great War, and then I will leave to stop progression of technology. If technology does not exist it cannot destroy.

Rotor slowly nodded his head, Nicole had come to the conclusion that the only way for the future to survive would be if she was present during the war, but disappeared shortly afterwards. It made him wonder how long did she contemplate about destroying herself. Interestingly more so when she wasn't in rampancy after her body switch; it had to be fascinating about the ways she thought of fixing the future by destroying herself.

How long did she even think about destroying herself or just looking for a new way of doing things. It seemed that in her rampancy or her love her straight way of thinking was expanded. Her brief experience with living breathing life drove her think of a new plan. Rotor continued nodding his head, not only did it make her think of a new plan, it was the cause of her creating a body for herself. So she could be with Sonic and still carry out her plan.

Rotor sat back in his chair as the log continued to report on the versions of history that he already knew from his own time line and ones were he even died as a result of Nicole trying to fix things. It was so weird knowing all this, if he never had he could never draw the parallel of thinking that this Nicole that he had knew all his life. All the things she had said, that they were not one but many conversations she had probably had many times. Ariens theory also made it clear why Nicole didn't recognize him when she was a computer. She didn't remember because every time she came back the divergence erased her memory…even as a computer…that's why Nicole had the notes…

Nicole had come to the conclusion in her last entry, where she had accidentally triggered her rampancy, that she had to fight alongside her allies in the war, knowing full well that she must destroy herself shortly afterwards...

Finally it all made sense; Nicole had realised that there was another option. Whilst her computer body would have to be destroyed, all her madness and rampancy had led her to the one possible way that she could continue to exist; by becoming mortal...

This gave Rotor another hit to the gut, his look of disappointment was more apparent now that he and Tails he used the information to create all the dangerous technology from the future. Almost progressing the timeline of Mobious into destruction. Though this made him wonder why Nicole had put it all on dvd's in the first place. She must have done it to help them… He never wanted the technology to cause such damage but Eggman had went all out the last time he attacked the city. He was just using technology to fight their enemies but things had got out of control whether he wanted to admit it or not. But Nicole had left and they had to protect themselves, that's what she was supposed to do, what she had did yesterday.

But at least that stuff was behind them now, all his questions finally answered Rotor put on a small smile quite satisfied that all his inquiries were answered. He turned off his computer and began reorganizing the dvd's all over his room. Every now and them a bit of shame in himself would surface but he instead looked to moving forward. With questions of, what he would do with Nicole's old body? Would he use it to spur her creation in the future now that she was no longer there? She did say that she had never tried to leave before. Rotor knelled down on the floor to place some dvd's on top of each other. He rubbed one of his tusk lost in thought, all there was to do now is see what Nicole's decision was, she had to decide what would happen with the technology. He was excited at just the thought of telling Nicole what he just saw; the puzzle was finally sloved! Rotor rearranged a few more dvd's when he stood and looked at the digital clock in his kitchen.

It was five p.m, Rotor blinked in surprise. Time sure did fly when you're discovering the mysteries of time. He was going to be late for the festival, he took one glance as his messy study/living room and he shrugged. He would fix it later, he made his way upstairs to room to get ready wondering now…with what he just learned…was Nicole his daughter?

* * *

A half an hour had passed when Nicole had reached her home on the northeast side of town. The city's force field had went back up as she walked home from Rotors. The windy air was gone for the moment; she actually enjoyed all the fresh air. The festival would start soon and she needed to be ready; she didn't want Sonic to show up and not be ready.

A look of displeasure was still present on her face a she entered her home. Finding out Rotor was her creator did not sit as well as she thought it would. She pushed the thoughts to back of her mind as she closed her front door and made her way upstairs to change into different clothing. She had got a great idea from the many citizens she had seen walking around. She was upstairs in her room for some time when her doorbell rang. She went to her window and peeked her head out, looking down to see Sonic.

"Come in." she said getting his attention.

Sonic looked up nodding and opened her front door and stepped inside "You ready?" he called up to her.

"Yes, I was just about to come down." she said from upstairs.

While Sonic was waiting for her he looked at a shiny picture frame of a rose colored flower on a book shelf next to her door, inspecting his attire in the reflection. Which consisted of one black bow tie tied around his neck. He grinned into his reflection straightening his bow tie.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Nicole coming down the stairs. He grinned whistling at her. She shyly looked at the floor as Sonic looked over her. She wore short pants, a purple shirt, and a purple hat covering the hair over one of her eyes.

"If saw you out and about I might not recognize you." Sonic said grinning.

Nicole grinned back at him "I'm glad you like it but won't others suspect it's me if I'm with you?" she said letting her grin fade.

"No biggy, just follow a bit behind me. When we get there no one should have a reason to suspect." said Sonic "Let's get going, were going to miss the speech." he said heading for the door.

"Did you come by Sonic?" she said stepping outside with him.

"Yeah, I think I missed you. I ran into to Tails though and we rode the Tornado for a while. Where have you been?" asked Sonic.

"I was dealing with one of my problems…" said Nicole frowning a bit.

"Look Nicole, the next couple of hours…you won't regret. Trust me." he said as he walked onto the streets full of people.

Nicole smiled brightly at his enthusiasm; keeping her eyes on him as she stepped into the crowd. It made her push all the negativity out of the way as the way people had described the festival to her made her know that it would be promising. So Nicole kept her eyes on Sonic as she kept a safe distance from him in the crowds of people. It didn't take long for Nicole to figure out where they were going as the walk ever so slowly inched towards Castle Acorn.

As they reached the castle grounds with people chattering all around herself, she forgot how good it felt to go unnoticed. So far no one had recognized her, she was sure she'd got a few stares but no one paid her any mind.

The castle grounds were decorated fabulously; the whole area where the entrance of the castle had many tables of refreshment. The shrubbery coated with many colored blinking lights, a red carpet spread down the length of the area to the castle doors, and many makeshift stands were set up all around selling various things like food, soviouners, games, etc. The whole area that lead to the front of the castle had been fashioned into a party area. Nicole's widened, impressed by the revelry.

The sun was setting and it was getting dark now as well making the city's street lights come on; adding to the scenery. It had been a warm day also, leaving a comfortable temperature around seventy degrees; it was almost to perfect. Speakers and video monitors also were setup around the castle walls; most likely having something to do with the events of the night. And the camera crews all over the place. Nicole temporarily lost track of Sonic as she looked as far as she could to her left and right. As far as she could see all she could see were people, conversing and having a good time; dressed in their best attire that she could tell. The whole city had to be here and around the castle grounds.

There was a podium at the entrance of the castle doors and the royal family was near it; she guessed there would some type of speech after what happened and just for the festival. All the excitement around her made her feel giddy as she snapped her attention back to looking for Sonic. She quickly spotted him near the podium with the other Freedom Fighters. Without hesitation she made her way to him, weaving through the thick crowds of people. Once she was insight the Freedom Fighters took notice of her.

The guys stood on the opposite side of the females. Excluding Sonic, the guys wore various colored short sleeved shirts and the females' wore golden earrings and exotic looking dresses. Bunnie and Amy had eyeliner while Sally had a dark red lipstick.

It took Amy a second but she recognized Nicole looking impressed "I hardly recognize you."

Nicole stood by Sonic "I have gone unnoticed." she spoke over the increasing loudness.

"I knew it was you." Sally said smiling.

"I think it might be the purple…" said Antoine, sipping on his drink.

"That's a good thing; we don't need any more attention when the men lose this year." Bunnie said grabbing Nicole and pulling over to the other females; confusing Nicole.

"Battle of the sexes is the first event after the Thanks Giving Speech; it's our first." Amy spoke to her over the noise.

Nicole nodded as the guys threw more playful banter at the females, exchanging things that had happened at previous festivals. For a minutes Nicole was caught in the thrall of the men arguing about how males were superior. But in those few minutes the crowds of talking began silencing as Elias kissed his wife and hugged his daughter and stepped up onto the podium to speak.

He cleared his throat, checking the mic and he briefly looked out into the crowds of people smiling. The camera crews closed in on him as video of him popped up on the monitor's around the area and everywhere else it was being broadcast into the city.

Once everyone's attention was on Elias and everyone was quiet he spoke "Good evening everyone, I would like to personally like to welcome you on the behalf on the Family of Acorn to the sixth annual Thanksgiving Festival!"

Spurring the crowds of people to applaud and cheer as he continued speaking "For those of you who don't know this festival is a commemoration of the untimely events that rocked New Mobotrolis six years ago. To push past the negative and look towards the positive. Though after yesterday I thought I might make the proposal of adding it's events to the strength of us all. What you do you all say? Yay or Nay for the addition of the salvation of New Mobotrolis and Mobious to the Thanksgiving Festival!"

To which the citizen's cheered yay, loudly and proudly as if it nothing bad happened; Elias continued "That's good, as tonight is a time of celebration. We have survived against the deadly forces of our enemies for another year and for that we are grateful. Together we stand and together we survive…and for another day we live!"

The crowd hooped and hollered as Elias continued speaking "Also do not forget to be mindful of our guests. Our allies are here so make sure to show them a good time. So everybody relax and have a good time because the party does not stop until you do!" Elias raised his hands with everyone cheering him on.

With his hands in the air and everyone cheering, in a dramatic fashion the city's force field came down letting a huge rush of air enter the city. In a few moments confetti and balloons fell from above; from the top of the castle showering everyone below. Elias stepped down from the podium as Minas band began playing music and greeted his family. Maximillion and Alica hugged and all around people jumped up and down in delight.

Nicole on the other hand watched it all in slow motion looking quite confused. She was conveniently left out of the speech and to top it off everything that happened seemed to be completely forgotten by everyone around herself. It was the strangest things, as she stared into a thousand happy eyes all she could see were bold face lies. But she then noticed her friends; they remained neutral. All of them knowing exactly what happened, being directly involved. Knowing how close they were to destruction put them on Nicole's side. Rotor especially after seeing the last dvd of her creator or himself.

After a minute or so of celebration a castle rep came up to the podium speaking into the mic "Alright guys, you know what time it is!" the crowd cheered "Its time for the first ever Battle of the Sexes! By request we polled you all to see who will represent you and it comes as no surprise that you all chose…" the rep pulled a paper out of an envelope "The Freedom Fighters!" she pointed to them standing right next to the podium.

Nicole stayed behind as to not alert attention to herself. The Freedom Fighters walked out past the podium as the area in front of it was cleared and two tables were set up. The challenge's consisted of two events. Mind and Physical. The first challenge was the mind challenge and the males won because of the combined power of Tails and Rotor.

But the second challenge of the physical took a lot longer as the males bent the rules calling Knuckles since he was available. But he lost to Bunnie's strength leaving the first Battle of the Sexes a tie.

After the event was over the castle rep announced the next event, which was Mina live concert which would be up in a while. Nicole was surprised about her own reaction which were of being totally engrossed in the current happenings; she had never fit in crowds. Though announcement of Mina made her waver a bit.

The freedom Fighters rejoined her and they all made their way around the castle taking in part of the many festivities. By this point Nicole had all but forgot about the bad and was having a blast, even more so because no one recognized her. On their way around they had run into other Freedom Fighters and allies. There was a minute long confrontation with Knuckles and Julie-Su when Rouge had made a surprise visit. Nicole noticed how much the bat woman loved the attention she got, but even Nicole found it hilarious at how she poked Julie-Su's buttons by flirting with Knuckles right in front of her.

It was so obviously done on purpose but Julie-Su had a hard time controlling her temper; it was probably why Rouge did it. They had also run into Sonic's parents and they had pulled Nicole aside because they recognized her in her disguise; it took Sonic forever to break her away from his parents. After making their way half way around the castle and grabbing something to eat Mina was announced to sing by the castle rep. The Freedom Fighters stood were they were to watch many on the monitors.

Nicole was sure by this point everyone knew of Sonic and her but she could not bring herself to show him close affection in public. Though it did not stop her from scooting close to him as they watched Mina come up on stage. Feeling better from his comfort…feeling unnerved about Mina and what words would come out of her mouth…

Mina walked on the makeshift stage as people cheered, grabbing a hold of the mic that was center stage "Are you guys having a good time!"

"_I love you mina!" _a person in the crowd yelled as the crowd cheered.

Mina waved to her fans as she spoke "I want to dedicate this song to special person; it's new. I won't say your name but you know who you are if you're here!" Mina said enthusiastically.

Getting more applause Mina signaled her band, counting down with her fingers. Once they started playing they went through an introduction and a verse before Mina started singing. It was a slower song, giving Nicole who watched in dreaded anticipation, the impression that it might not be what she thought it was.

"_Hello traveler, can you tell us were you've been…."_

"_More importantly how did you return here…"_

"_Even a stranger you can rest here a while…but save your energy the journey is far from over…"_

Then the drums bust them into the chorus

"_No direction…only follow what you know…"_

"_No direction but to never fight the flow…"_

"_No direction but the final destination…"_

The song repeated the chorus a few time doubling back on itself before reaching its ending; which had the people going wild. Though as Nicole watched impressed, she knew the people were oblivious to the songs positive overtones; or they didn't care which was more likely. Out of all the events that happened tonight, this one by far had mesmerized Nicole the most. She had hung on every word that came out of Mina's mouth. Though the exact meaning of the song was not clear, Nicole knew it was a subtle apology to her.

As Mina finished her song she began sing another set as some people began moving around again. As they continued enjoying the evening all the Freedom Fighters had worried that Mina would start singing her bad songs about Nicole. But as Mina kept singing she left out any song that was directed towards Nicole. Singing songs from her older catalogue, it gave Nicole some relief as they enjoyed the festivities.

They had been around the entirety of the castle as it started getting late, rounding back to Mina's concert stage. Along the way Antoine had attempted to win Bunnie a giant teddy bear, only succeeding after spending a sizable amount of cash. Sonic had won a small stuffed plush doll for Nicole, Sally, and Amy. Knowing Sonic was being neutral they ignored it for the sake of the night, getting hugs from all three of them. As they reached the front of the castle again it castle rep announced that it was time for annual slow dance; with it being the last event around the castle.

The area where the Battle of the Sexes had taken place had been fashioned into a dance floor; with removable stone tiles placed down. Mina and her band provided the slow jams as people began to crowd the dance area. The Freedom Fighters hung back for a minute before Sally was invited onto the dance floor by Guntiver and many of their allies, and citizens began flocking to the dance floor.

Amy was invited to dance by Stu, not before threating Sonic for a dance. Leaving Rotor, Nicole, Tails, and Sonic.

Tails elbowed Sonic in the ribs "This turned out great huh?" he said over the noise.

Sonic grinned "It almost like old times, I forgot how much fun this was." he yelled back at Tails.

"You're not going to dance Rotor?" Tails asked him.

Rotor shook his head smiling, eating on a pretzel "I don't dance." he stated simply.

"Well what about you?" Sonic asked Tails.

"…Nah, I'm ok." Tails said offhandedly.

Sonic was about to keep hammering him when a familiar voice made Tails flinch yet again "Nice night, hey?" Barby spoke from behind the four.

Causing them all to look, Tails turned to look slower than the rest "Oi, have you been avoiding me?" Barby stared at Tails smirking; her hands on her hips.

Tails almost looked pale as he tried to respond "…Well…no…."

"It's certainly possible, Tails has been leading us around in sporadic directions." Rotor chuckled as he spoke. Getting a wise look from Barby as she looked between them.

"He has been looking behind himself all night." Nicole snickered.

Tails glared at them "What are you guys doing…" he said with disbelief.

"Now that you mention it…" Tails shoved his hand over Sonic's mouth and Sonic spoke muffled through his hand.

Tails smiled sheepishly at Barby "I haven't been avoiding you, I expected to run into you sometime…"

But Barby remained skeptical crossing her arms "Fine." she said uncrossing her arms "Let's have a dance then, we are leaving tomorrow and we don't get to come to the festival all the time." she grabbed his arm now smiling.

Tails was wide eyed in surprise as he was dragged away and the pair laughed they watched Tails go onto the dance floor. But they cheered him on as he was even better dancer than Barby; even if it was a slow dance. Leaving Sonic, Rotor and Nicole to watch the dancing from afar. Sonic had looked to Nicole catching her eyes; silently asking if she wanted to.

But she smiled shaking her head, she still did not want to attract attention to herself leaning over to him and whispering in his ear _"You can make it up to me tonight."_

"_I know just the place."_ he whispered back to her.

But Sonic was soon dragged onto the dance floor by Sealia, not before hugging Nicole, Rotor and Sonic. So for the remainder of the evening Nicole and Rotor stood on the outskirts of the dancing. Sonic was a horrible dancer and Rotor and Nicole had a got a good laugh out of the ordeal. Nicole also watched quietly as he danced with Amy and Sally, and for the sake of the good times she let it slide. Enjoying Mina's older music and before to long the dancing was over and the castle rep announced the ending of the festivals provided by the castle.

As the people left they cheered and yelled about what a good time they had. The Freedom Fighters had gathered up for the last time that night letting each other know where they going because the first half of the Thanks Giving Festival was over. The second half consisted of parties conducted by the citizens themselves and they were spread all over the city. They usually didn't end until three in the morning but sometimes they lasted into the next day.

But for the first time of the night Nicole noticed Sonic was disappointed by something. Though they had spent a good amount of time together tonight The Freedom Fighters had split up. All invited to certain gatherings around the city or just going out to have a night on the town. Bunnie and Antoine were the first to leave, off to who knows where. Tails left shortly after with the Downuda Freedom Fighters, Amy had not said where she was going but Nicole, Sally, Sonic, and Rotor knew it had something to do with Nicole.

Sally had left next, having to deal with the business aftermath of the festival; she looked just as disappointed as Sonic. Rotor was invited to a party with members of the Wolf Pack and members Mysterious Cat Country. Queen Hathor and Lupe did not stop arguing spurring Sonic and Nicole laugh as they were the last remaining. Rotor had a look of fear on his face knowing he had got in the wrong place at the wrong time.

So with the city still in party mode Sonic and Nicole had left the castle, with Sonic leading. It had got so hectic that Sonic had to grab a hold of Nicole's hand. But in no time they were a block away and Nicole had a firm grip on Sonic's hand.

"How are you making up my dance?" Nicole asked him with a big smile.

"I'm taking you to a place where you probably haven't been yet." Sonic said as he rounded a corner, tugging Nicole along.

Nicole held on to her hat as they moved off the sidewalk and onto to the street where citizens openly danced "Where are we going?"

"Were going to the chao garden." Sonic said as they approached enclosed area with many trees and shrubbery.

Making Nicole confused and unimpressed "The choa garden looks like the park." it was a forest like area right in the middle of the city.

Though Sonic kept smiling "You'll see…"

Once they reached the opening to the enclosed area Nicole's attitude took a full three sixty. The second they stepped inside the choa garden their eyes were assaulted by many glowing fluorescent colors. The lake glew, the chao's heads were glowing as well, it was reminiscent of a story book of a magical forest. As if they had stepped inside another inside another world in New Mobotroplis. It was a small forest complete with a lake for the choa's. There were so many of them Nicole never guessed they were in New mobotroplis; she had never seen any.

"I was mistaken." Nicole said taking off her hat since there was no one else here.

They were quiet as they walked around the little lake to take a seat. Once they were seated a few choa's swarmed them. Flying around them and hugging them. But one naughty choa took Nicole hat, flying away and getting chased by others.

"…Oh shoot…" Nicole said reaching out for her hat as he hands fell "I suppose I will be fine." said Nicole as she place her stuffed animal on her lap.

Sonic snickered at her and she did her best to look grumpy, even as she scooted closer to him. Sonic placed his hand on hers, they both fell silent for a moment as they stared into glowing lake.

"Why does this lake glow Sonic?" asked Nicole.

Sonic was slow to respond "…It's the Lake of Rings…it came from the Knothole after it was destroyed…you moved it here…."

Surprisingly Nicole was not bothered much about his statement about her past. His tone did, he seemed upset. She completely ignored her question "What is wrong Sonic?" she said turning his head to him.

Sonic sighed "You know…after something breaks it's never the same…."

Nicole was a bit confused "Did you not have fun?"

"Sure I did, but even after hanging with the guys after six years I see things have changed…..they have moved on. They've met new people and their lives don't really involve me much now. Whatever semblance of relationships I've built up with Amy and Rotor has dissolved too after these last few days. Especially after what's happened, were all off doing our own things now…" Sonic said frowning.

Nicole searched for something to say but she didn't have much. She never had friends, Sonic was the best thing that ever happened to her "It is that time then, were you move on as well…"

Sonic cracked a small smile finally looking to her "I know…your right…our friends well never be as close as we used to."

Nicole nodded silently as he continued "….I'm going to miss them…"

He said looking back into the ring pool, not able to help himself he looked sadder. Nicole then wrapped her arm around his waist and he leaned on her "I will remain quiet on the subject because I will my decisions tomorrow." said Nicole.

But Sonic remained quiet and she smirked because of it "I thought I would be the one getting comforted." Nicole joked.

"Don't I do that automatically?" he joked back.

"Be quiet Sonic." said Nicole smiling gently. Sonic complied grinning as they discussed how the evening had went late into the night. Discussing all manner of subjects now that for the most part they were all each other had.

* * *

Morning, New Mobotroplis. Or if you could say morning at all, the party for some had ended only a few hours ago. Some citizens sprawled on the streets, asleep after partying to hard. Though some remained sensible and went to bed at a decent time some had stayed up all night. It was predicted to be a warm but cloudy day, as it was already turning out to be as the sunrise was being blocked by a few clouds already.

Nicole had awoke about an hour ago, down stairs in her kitchen cooking. Back in her usual robes she looked over her shoulder to Sonic with his eyes closed on her couch. She had twisted his arm into staying last night and now she was cooking for them. But he face was neutral as she cooked. The Thanks Giving Festival had lived up to all the hype but now that it was over she was looking at things critically again. As normal life rushed back into her mind the horrible things that happened did as well. She did not want to be here anymore…

After all the lies and deception she disliked the people of New Mobotrolis. She disliked her friends to a smaller extent for turning their backs on her. She hated the corruption that was clearly exposed at her trial. They were so power mad that they would have thrown her in jail for the rest of her life. They tried to take the information from the future by force. They didn't care about the consequences and they definitely didn't care about her. It was all a big power grab and for that Nicole immensely disliked they royal family and the politicians that ran New Mobotroplis. She wondered if they were ever like that before when she was a computer. She had the decisions of what to do with the information looming over her head and she had to make a choice soon. The memories made her feel ill…she felt it was time for her to leave…

Nicole grabbed her oven mittens, opening her oven and pulling out her biscuits. Then returning to the stove to cook the pancakes she was making.

Her thoughts then drifted to her own involvement in her problems. She did not remember her past self but it had been made clear…if she had not did what she did this might not have been happening. She felt disappointment in herself. Wondering why she had not had more self-control over herself, all of this in the name of love…

Nicole flipped the pancakes onto a plate; was it worth it?

To affect so many lives for her own…but again Sonic made her think otherwise. She took the food she had made into the living on two plates and sat down next to Sonic.

If anything she had fixed it and now it was time to move forward. Sonic sat up and happily accepted the food from her and they ate in silence. Nicole kept her eyes on him, her own feelings were in doubt again. She realized that after learning from her past…in the span of these last six years that was short in the same time spectrum of a normal life. Where it would take a long time to mature…she supposedly grew mentally in six years…

As she chewed on her food she pondered if she was even a woman. Just as she did in Central City, she explored the possibilities by dating. At times she did try to force her feelings away from Sonic but it never worked….always she felt a pull towards him…

After a few minutes they finished their food and Nicole looked to Sonic was a serious face. Sonic did the same as she spoke "I have been thinking a lot this morning and…." she paused briefly looking away then looking back "I cannot be here…"

Sonic had a feeling that was coming "I figured as much…"

Nicole stood from the couch turning her back and crossing her arms "I don't not want to leave without out you but I also don't want to rip you from here…" Nicole sighed "I…will be leaving today…" she finished.

Getting some panic from Sonic "Whoa whoa, where are you going to go?" he stood.

"Anywhere but here!" she said forcibly.

Unfortunately Sonic even agreed with her sentiments and was not upset by her harsh tone. Arguing was going to get him nowhere but he had to be quick on his feet, Nicole had made up her mind; her voice became softer "…I love you….I don't want to leave you….but I have all these problems and as much as I want it to go away…they can't…they have been intertwined into my life and there is no escaping my problems…" Nicole said with her back still turned.

Sonic sweated thinking of solutions as Nicole continued "I don't know what to do about those dvds! Or the information! I don't want to deal with people who dislike me, I want them out of my life! And The Royal Family and the politicians can go fall in a ditch!" she paused "I don't know…if you will still see me the same in time….as you know my past was not normal…" Nicole said as her voice returned to normal.

Sonic was drawing a blank as she continued, she didn't even sound sure about where she was going "I just need to feel second's away…"

Then something clicked in Sonic's mind, his eyes widened grinning "I don't know about you but I could use a break after that. You wanna take a vacation?" Sonic asked as if wasn't a big deal.

Nicole was taken aback by Sonic's sudden change in attitude "A vacation?" she turned around uncrossing her arms; uncertain with a healthy dose of skepticism upon her face. She tried to hide the hopefulness that had just showed up on her face "I don't know…I have...but I don't know what I'm going to do..." she said looking upset again.

"Thats what vacations are for. You need some time to get away from it all, it's time to step away from it all." said Sonic.

"But I will have to come back...these problems will be here...no matter where I go…" Nicole said defeated.

But Sonic sealed the deal "Just you and me huh? I'll take you away for as long as you like, we'll return when you feel like it."

Nicole's air of depression was instantly washed away at Sonic's proposal. He eyes brightened and she dawned a pleased face; her focus on the part of having Sonic all to herself was what sent her over the edge. This would give them a great chance to bond…romantically; in her opinion anyway.

She stared quietly at him for a moment reminding Sonic with her devious smile, the same one that her computer hologram used to have. Nicole had forgotten all about the chaos in her life in an instant, she could solve it when or if they came back. There was no doubt that she was leaving but leaving this way was something she had not thought of. With time away she might even be able to return to the city and deal with everyone. She could return to live in the city but right now she just wanted out.

"…That is a wonderful idea…" Nicole said flinging her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Sonic laughed hugging her back and spinning her around. Nicole laughed along with him. Though in his embrace should did not believe it was happening, for once she truly felt she was moving forward.

* * *

But for some the day was getting back to the grind, or so they thought. Tails and Rotor had entered the control room yawning. The techs were not too far behind and took their seats at their computers.

Rotor and Tails took seats at their own desks; Rotor sipped on his coffee as Tails spoke "Alright guys, lets get to work…" he said un-enthusiastically.

Getting grunts and mumbles from them Tails ignored "New OS, force field status check."

"Force field at one hundred percent capacity." the New OS responded.

"Ok, open the diagnostic tools." said Tails.

"Opened." the New OS system responded as the tool opened on everyone's computers.

But as they all lurched their hands onto their keyboards they found they could not use the tool. It was already opened and running, sending them all on alert. Rotor sat his coffee down looking worried "New OS, our diagnostic tools are already running. What is accessing them?"

"Diagnostic tool is being run by New OS." said the New OS.

Tails and Rotor looked confused at each other; Tails spoke "Why are you running it?" Tails looked to Rotor speaking "We have haven't been able to program that."

Rotor nodded as the New OS responded "Changes were made at six forty five, yesterday. Diagnostic's for the operation of New Mobotroplis are set to run until settings are changed."

Rotor and Tails looked at each other not believing what they just heard; their adrenaline pumped. The last time operations for the city ran automatically like that...was when Nicole was around.

Tails voice was shaky as he spoke "…Are diagnostic's being run for the city's power grids?" he asked the New OS.

"Diagnostic's for New Mpobtroplis power grids are currently running, they are set to run until settings are changed." said the New OS.

Rotor, Tails and the technicians were at a loss for words when it spoke again "I have detected a malformation in a transformer at power grid number four. Technicians are recommend to be deployed."

Again Tails and Rotor looked at each other completely shocked. The last time they could detect things like hardware malfunctions was when Nicole was around. Rotor pinched himself and spoke to the New OS again "New OS, are all city protocols set to run on automatic?"

"All city protocols were set to run on automatic at six forty five, yesterday. Currently all New Mobotroplis protocols are set to automatic until settings are changed." said the New OS.

Rotor stood from his seat, the room was quiet and everyone looked at him. It took them a minute for it to set in that everything was running like it used to. All the work they had to do….they didn't have to do it anymore. Only minor checks….just like when Nicole was around. Rotor was completely wide eyed just like everyone in the room "…Everyone….your dismissed...you have the day off…we can relax…." Rotor fell into his chair with relief, closing his eyes.

The technician's wasted no time, smiling brightly, jumping out of their seats, and running into the hallway screaming with joy. Tails stood from his seat as Rotor opened his eyes. Tails burst into a smile and so did Rotor; Nicole had changed things for the better again.

* * *

On the west side of town Bunnie and Antoine had awoke not too long ago and were getting prepared for another day. They had a great time last night, spending most of it doing spontaneous things around the city. But work…it still put a strain on their relationship. Antoine was sitting on their couch reading the morning paper when their phone rang. Bunnie came out of their bedroom and into the living room to answer it.

Antoine was knocked out of his thoughts when Bunnie yelled giddily. Antoine sat down his paper confused by her reaction as she hung up "Is there something wrong?" he asked worried.

Bunnie smiled brightly "Jus the opposite! Are schedules have been cleared!"

Antoine stood from the couch "For how long?" he asked skeptically.

"Indefinitely! We're off right now!" Bunnie said ecstatically.

"But why? What has happened?" Antoine asked confused.

"Rotor said he'd explain later…" the words fell from her mouth.

They both stared blankly into space, in an instant their free time, their lives when Nicole was around had returned. They then looked into each other's eyes, things hadn't worked out so well back then and they still weren't now. But the difference was…they had been working through it. And even now they smiled, with all this new free time they would have even more time to work things out. The end of Mobious had made them see life in a new way.

"Wanna go for a walk my sweet?" Antoine said seductively, bowing to her.

"Oh your still a tease." Bunnie said giggling extending her hand.

Antoine growled playfully grabbing her hand and leading her out their front door. With Bunnie playing along, they had no particular place to go. But that's what they used to do.

* * *

Amy had just stepped out of the door of her house on the east side of town, she had just got the call hearing the good news. Though she was happy her free time was cleared it meant significantly less…

Amy say down on the stairs of her house blankly staring up at the force field; this time meant nothing without Sonic. Amy held a glum face, no work, but no one to spend it with. Nicole had come in at the worst possible time. Well technically she had wasted a lot of time herself, but non the less she had snuck in and stole Sonic from her. Amy did have a glimmer of hope though, even if she did not like entertaining such thoughts. She hoped something would go wrong in their relationship. Amy thought of doing naughty things to Nicole but was aware they were thoughts of jealousy. But she didn't deny her jealousy, she loved Sonic and wanted him to be hers. Not some two time hussy from the third dimension!

Amy grinded her teeth but it was washed away, she couldn't not be completely angry with Nicole. Even if she was sneaky with Sonic. There was always a chance something could go wrong…

Amy sighed again, it was depressing that the only thoughts of comfort for her were of hurting someone else. But she couldn't help it, at least she was still friend's with him…

Amy blinked getting an idea. She was still very good friends with him, the only traction she had lost was Nicole sneaking in. So Amy spent most of her new free time this morning, daydreaming of scenarios where she could wiggle closer back to Sonic. It didn't turn out like she wanted but she wasn't too far behind.

* * *

In castle Acorn Sally sat in on of her offices pondering similar thoughts of Amy. Standing at one of the big windows next to her desk, she looked out below pondering the good news from Rotor. Things did not turn out in any way close to the way she wanted to. She had tried to convince Sonic six years ago…but when he broke it she became even colder than he did. She regretted giving him the silent treatment for so long. She had disconnected from him so long that they lost their connection.

Sally frowned deeply; she would have never guessed that she would have a huge section of her schedule freed up like this anytime soon. She never guessed that she would have no one to spend it with….

Sonic more importantly. She really didn't care about much else nowadays, she had lost something very important to her through her own selfish gain. It was just a waiting game now…hoping that maybe one day they could regain their connection. She knew a few ways to do it was by spending more time with everyone again. Though it was farfetched now that Nicole was in the picture she knew Sonic cared for her, he had said so in person just two days ago. Sally's face remained neutral as she stared out the window, maybe one day in the future…..

* * *

At Mina's concert stage, her band had not packed to leave. Instead they were going to stay in New Mobotrolis for a while. Mina sat in her trailer alone, she and Ash had got into an argument last night. But ultimately Mina won because they couldn't make money without her. He would be back but he was steamed; he wanted to be making money at all times. He actually wanted to leave last night to start traveling again.

Mina chuckled at the thought, sitting in a chair writing new music. She had decided to take a hiatus from her band, she wanted some time to rethink the direction of her life and her music. She diligently wrote on a notepad, writing about songs that could represent multiple meanings.

She was shameful of the music that she had been writing about Nicole, it was now forever a stain on her career. But that didn't mean she couldn't make better music that held no negatively. Her new song went over pretty well last night so she thought she was taking a step in the right direction. Nicole sure had despite what was thrown at her and although Mina felt she would not be preforming for a while; she would at least have music. Her relationship with Ash would probably always be the same, Sonic was ruled out long ago, she would not have any love in her life for a while probably. But music still moved her…enough to be inspired again by Nicole.

* * *

A few days later….

Emerald Hill Zone! The first destination for Nicole and Sonic. They had already been there for a few days. The islands that Emerald Hill were made up of had been converted into resorts since New Mobotrols had become a superpower. They had been that way for some time now and they got plenty of visitors. They both had left at the same time as their allies, saying there temporary goodbyes to everyone. Amy and Sally were the least happy about it but they weren't as upset as they made it out to be. Their friends were at least happy to know Nicole was not leaving completely.

That and Sonic had a talk with everyone. They had all for the first time in six years, made up. They were all cool again and it ha really brightened Sonic's mood after his depressing thoughts a few days ago. They had made a pact that when they returned they would be together like they used too. It was easy now that they had all new free time. They all, mainly Sally and Amy, respected Nicole's wishes to be gone for any amount of time she pleased to after what she went through.

Right now it was a bright sunny day, with nothing but blue skies, Sonic and Nicole walked along the beach hand in hand. Nicole had yet another set of purple clothing; a purple two piece bathing suit and Sonic wore yellow swimming trunks. Sonic was staring to get suspicious of all of Nicole's purple attire, declaring it a conspiracy. It had turned into a game and Nicole began purposely choosing anything purple.

No one had noticed Nicole on the islands but there had been a few fellows who'd tried to but in on her and Sonic the few days they'd been on the islands. They knew who Sonic was and it didn't stop them from trying. Of course Sonic put them in their place, sending them flying into the water, but there were still males on the islands constantly checking Nicole out. Nicole and Sonic hadn't spoke of their problems since they arrived and Sonic wasn't completely sure but…since they've arrived Nicole had become a lot calmer.

Sonic and Nicole had walked past a few more patrons relaxing on the beach when Sonic stopped walking. Making Nicole look where he was looking, which were a couple of island in the distance.

Sonic pointed to one of them as he spoke "You see that island over there?" he asked.

"The one on the left?" Nicole inquired curious.

"Yeah, that one. That's where I met Tails, we stopped the first Death Egg starting right over there." said Sonic, staring to walk along again.

"Times were much simpler then weren't they?" she asked looking refreshed.

Sonic chuckled "They sure where…so you planning on leaving anytime soon?" he asked as they continued walking.

"No, I could speed a few weeks here." said Nicole, just as happy as ever.

"Alright, where do you want to go after this?" asked Sonic.

"Casino Nights Zone, I have so much money I don't know what to do with it." said Nicole, the water rushed up onto the beach wetting their feet.

"How much money did you make in Central City?" asked Sonic.

"Enough to do this forever." Nicole said jokingly.

Then Sonic stopped walking again "Hey, forever is a long time. You might get bored."

Nicole leaned in and kissed him on the cheek "Thank you for lifting me up." she said with sincerity; Sonic nodded. "But I am getting hungry." she said pulling him now.

"Now you're talking! Their cooking barbecue, I can smell it!" Sonic licked his lips "I'm buying." Sonic said picking up his pace.

"I will buy it." Nicole said giving a stern look.

Sonic sighed in defeat "I'm going to buy you something sooner or later. I think I can seduce it out of you." Sonic said quickly nuzzling the side of her head.

"Sonic!" she said giggling, pushing his head away.

So they walked in the moment, continuing down the beach going in any direction their whims lead them. They both still wondered how long they could be away from real life but it didn't matter so much anymore. With the little surprise she'd left, New Mobotroplis was back on autopilot and things would be ok until they figured things out. Here and now they both had freedom, independence, and control over their lives.

* * *

The End


	24. Epilogue:Good Future

Disclaimer - I do not own Sonic or any other characters. They are property of SEGA and anything Sonic the hedgehog affiliated with it.

* * *

The World Museum: Year 7,598

A museum employee was giving a tour to group of visitors, today was just another busy day for the World Museum and the tour guide, a male weasel; was having a hard time guiding his group because there were so many people present today.

"This way people!" he said stopping in front of an enclosed glass case.

The group consisted of about ten people, out of the ten a red female fox and her son stood closest to the exhibit. The tour guide cleared his throat; stuffing his clipboard under his arm "This is one of the World Museum's most valuable artifacts and is currently in the process of being restored. The original chassis of the AL N.I.C.O.L.E."

A few of the group members snapped pictures of it as the tour guided began explaining its origin "As some of you might know, N.I.C.O.L.E. was the AI responsible for turning the tides of the Great War against the evil Dr. Eggman. But that's not all, even though we have her chassis it is believed she was damaged at some point in time. But before she was, she advocated strongly against the use of specific types of technology. She made a list of them and till this day they have been the strictest laws we enforce."

"Why is that?" a male panda asked.

"Well this fact is not as well known by many but all of the technologies she listed were closely investigated once they were implemented. In doing so we have avoided over two hundred catastrophes due to N.I.C.O.L.E.'s advocating. The biggest one being time travel; it was number one on her list. Recent looks in time travel have been deemed too dangerous and any time travel technology is illegal. It seems N.I.C.O.L.E. was correct again. Who knows where we would be if we had gone through with these dangerous technological marvels." the tour guide said pulling out his clip board again.

"Oh, we are behind schedule. If you all will follow me we will make our last few stops and you can stop by the gift shop." he said walking away.

The group began following and the mother fox pulled her son along as he stared at the brown chassis N.I.C.O.L.E. "We'll come back and see it again someday Bernard." his mother said as they moved further away. The boy remained quiet as N.I.C.O.L.E. disappeared from his sight, feeling a strange sense of déjà vu.

* * *

Authors Notes: Well, I cant believe I wrote a 200,000 word story on an obscure Sonic character that 90% of the population doesn't know or care about. Or just Sonic in general. Sometimes I feel silly writing fanfiction because it will go unnoticed and lets be honest. It is no way important and that's why sometimes I feel as if I am wasting my time. It's just a hobby and when I say that I feel I am wasting my time. I feel this way because its not important but I put a lot of effort into it and IT will be unimportant in the grand scheme of things. So I've done some work for nothing.

I am glad that I have finished my idea to the fullest extent, I'm glad I have pushed myself to the very end. So if nothing else it's a good personal accomplishment. And I know its all about how you look at it, I've looked at it as many ways I can. Now that this is complete, it will sit on this fanfiction website and maybe get a review every 4 years lol. But on a positive note I hope those of you who do like the characters, have enjoyed this. You are my niche anyways so this is for you and me. If you've read the whole story don't hesitate to leave a critique/ review. Thank You all who have read this. I'll see you around! Later.


End file.
